


O Amor é Doce e Ácido

by nathy_lie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Multi, katakurixoc, piracy love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 142,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: Filha de uma das mais ricas famílias de Sweet City, Madaline se vê forçada a se casar com um dos filhos da Família Charlotte, nada mais nada menos que (também) o bando dos piratas de Big Mom. Ela nunca se viu em uma vida monótona de casada e ainda mais contra sua vontade. A bela moça só não imaginava que viveria muito mais que um monótono matrimônio... (KatakurixOC/Outro PersonagemXOC - surpresa, acompanhem a fic para descobrir!)





	1. A Família Brigadeiro

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma fic de One Piece (para variar xD). Espero que gostem, essa vai ser uma saga meio longa hehehe. One Piece é originalmente de Eichihiro Oda e isso aqui apenas é só uma simples fanfic ;) 
> 
> Fic18+, temas polêmicos, portando, estão sendo avisados os que não curtem uma temática que envolva esses temas. Se está tudo tranquilo e favorável, prossiga com a leitura e divirta-se! :D

Sweet City é a capital da Whole Cake Island, território da infame Yonko Big Mom. A cidade está situada no noroeste de Whole Cake Chateau, o castelo maciço de três camadas da grande matriarca, aproximadamente no centro da ilha. Um lugar peculiar: suas estruturas e edifícios são feitos de substâncias comestíveis, como doces ou biscoitos fornecidos pelo Ministro dos Biscoitos, com alguns dos edifícios vivendo. Sweet City está aparentemente cercada por colinas vivas, e um caminho liga o Whole Cake Chateau ao lago Aprico, um rio cuja água era na verdade suco, aparentemente conectado ao mar e que atravessa a cidade. Os cidadãos da cidade parecem ser bastante diversificados. Classes maiores e menores viviam juntas e aparentemente em harmonia. Poucos clãs de famílias ricas visavam aproximação com a Yonko – o que era algo muito difícil – para ter maior influência na sociedade em que vivem. As famílias desse lugar tinham os sobrenomes nomes de diversos tipos de pratos culinários. Tudo girava em torno da comida, o próprio lugar tinha praticamente até o chão possível de comer. As fontes jorravam sucos, vinhos. Seus cidadãos amavam e agradeciam sua rainha por uma cidade tão “deliciosa”.

Uma das famílias dessa alta classe, a família Pavê, conseguiu o esperado: unir a sua com a de Big Mom com um casamento combinado. Muitos cidadãos, independente da classe, desejam isso. Dividir território, bens e privilégios com a família da poderosa Yonko. Mas obviamente, somente as classes mais altas e de dotes maiores despertariam uma possível atenção dela.

E era o que os pais de Madaline queriam. Com a filha já perto dos vinte e cinco anos, achavam que deveria estar casada e com um marido cuja família fosse tão ou até mais poderosa (e rica) que a própria. Por intermédio de conhecidos e de amigos como a própria família Pavê, os pais de Madaline pode se aproximar de subordinados de maior confiança de Big Mom e, finalmente, conseguir contato diretamente com a própria.

— Será uma honra conhecer melhor a família Brigadeiro! — a enorme mulher de cabelos rosados e volumosos falou interessadíssima. A mulher sempre apreciou ver os filhos e filhas gerando os próprios filhos. Já tinha netos e queria mais.

— Mama, amanhã mesmo eles poderão vir até a senhora? — um dos subordinados perguntou, confirmando a mensagem enviada pelos pais de Madaline.

— Claro! Faço questão de recebê-los! — disse Big Mom, animada. Assim como fez a outra família, provavelmente os Brigadeiros já trariam os dotes e afirmariam o casamento. Era uma família rica. Valia a pena o interesse.

Estava tudo certo, até a donzela de vinte e três anos e cheia de impulsos e ideais ouvir a proposta deles.

— Nunca!

 

“Dona de si”. É a melhor descrição de Madaline, que desejava seguir livre pelo mundo, viajando por diversos lugares, não presa a uma vida regida por família ou por obrigações impostas. Uma jovem mulher em busca de si mesma, desejando correr para a sua liberdade e vencer os limites que lhe é imposto desde tão cedo, mas logo percebe que não tem forças contra algo tão maior então continua se sentindo praticamente como uma prisioneira dentro do seu meio familiar. Essa sua desejada liberdade não era o que seus pais planejavam para ela, e esse comportamento independente e rebelde os irritavam. Tinha ideais próprios e sentia-se contrariada diante das regras impostas a ela e a sua família, que eram do grupo das famílias ricas em Sweet City. Ambiciosos, seguiram os passos de duas outras ricas famílias – que eram “amigas” – e propuseram a Big Mom, por intermédio de um dos seus subordinados, um casamento para a filha. Era uma união de interesses de bens. Madaline, que jamais queria se casar e submeter a uma vida sob o controle de um marido e principalmente de uma sogra como a BM, protestou em vão; tudo foi arranjado sem sua opinião e sem seu total conhecimento.

— Filha... quero que entenda uma coisa: não estaremos aqui para sempre e precisamos confiar nossa continuação em mãos seguras... — o pai explicava.

— Mãos seguras? Vocês estão de brincadeira?! — a bela jovem de íris de cor púrpura escura arregalou os olhos, chocada.

— Não interrompa seu pai! — ordenou a mãe, que possuía a mesma cor dos olhos.

— Mas, mãe!

— Minha filha... — o homem segurou a filha pelos ombros sem nenhuma intenção de machucar, apenas olhou-a nos olhos e continuou — Maddy... você sozinha não terá como administrar nossos bens em segurança. Ter a proteção de nossa “Mama” vai lhe garantir para sempre uma proteção. Todos nos respeitarão mais. E fazendo parte do clã deles, terá sua vida eternamente cheia de frutos bons para colher!

— ...não vejo dessa forma, não. O que vai acontecer é sua filha se tornar uma escrava de um marido que nem sabe se tem caráter e de uma sogra que parece ser bem chata e controladora. Não faça isso comigo!

— Oras... não difame os filhos da Big Mom! — repreendeu a mãe.

— Mamãe... você gosta mesmo de sua filha?

— Lógico, Maddy! Por isso que precisamos que se case com alguém dentro de nosso país. Vai querer se aventurar por aí com homens que nem conhecemos?

— Quem disse que quero me aventurar com desconhecidos? Quero viajar, fazer minha vida, poder trabalhar e aumentar meus bens com a minha mão.

O pai coçou a testa e a mãe suspirou.

— Quero trabalhar e produzir como o senhor fez em sua vida!

— Ah... nem tudo eu produzi, não! Muita coisa foi passada de geração para geração.

— Então?!

— Mas... você não pode ser uma chefe de família.

— E essa senhora, aí? — ela se referiu a Big Mom — ela é matriarca e controla essa ilha perfeitamente!

— Mas... é diferente as situações, depois explicamos melhor... — tentou justificar a mãe.

A moça de longas madeixas negras, arrumadas em uma bela trança lateral, estava perplexa. Sentia-se uma marionete usada para os interesses dos pais, assim como acontecia com muitas moças por aí. Por que não podia construir sua própria vida, escolher o próprio destino?

Mas nem todas tinham essa sina. Provavelmente porque muitas fugiam.

— É isso...

Madaline pensou em algo óbvio. Mas como fugir... fora daquela ilha? Mas... tinha que se arriscar. Pensava isso na noite véspera do dia em que se apresentaria a Big Mom e a família dela. Como estaria a filha mais velha da família Pavê? Conhecia bem aquela moça que era um ano mais jovem que ela. Foram muito próximas quando crianças. Muitas se casavam mais cedo que vinte e três anos. Algumas, nem tinham dezoito completos. Era horrível lidar com esses conceitos ultrapassados e equivocados. Mas entre as nobres famílias de Whole Cake, havia muito conservadorismo. Era quase uma escravidão, principalmente para as filhas. Os filhos ainda poderiam assumir a continuação e os bens da família.

Fitava a enorme Lua na janela do seu quarto, encostada nela. Queria ser livre, poder amar quem quisesse. Casamento... se ao menos fosse com alguém que agradasse... mas isso não lhe agradava muito. Era algo que, para ela, limitava muito a vida de uma pessoa, principalmente a dos mais jovens. Nenhum rapaz jamais havia despertado interesse em compromissos. Talvez um romance... sim. Mas nem isso havia motivado Madaline. E agora... seria a futura esposa de um homem que... talvez nem a aparência e nem a personalidade poderia agradá-la.

Isso era o fim da picada. E deveria agir de alguma forma.

.....................

Sem ideias fixas de fuga, Madaline teve que ir com os pais até o Chatêau conhecer pessoalmente a matriarca da família Charlotte. Ela notou que seus pais estavam nervosos diante daquele encontro, mas não tinha nada a ver com ela, provavelmente. O negócio era passar uma boa impressão para que Big Mom aceitasse a proposta.

— Então são vocês mais uma das famílias mais bem sucedidas de Sweet City... ótimo, preciso conhecer todos! Com vocês, conheço somente três... — terminou devorando gulosamente um pedaço enorme desses bolos de sabor de chocolate. Diante da família Brigadeiro, havia uma grande mesa cheia de quitutes, e era só aperitivo enquanto o grande almoço no salão de festas ainda não estava pronto.

— S-sim, e é uma honra estarmos diante de uma figura tão ilustre. Temos um acordo a resolver e trouxemos agrados que... talvez não seja digno de ser presentes decentes para uma pessoa como... Charlotte Linlin.

— Uhhh... quanta formalidade! — a mulher observava a suposta submissão e a intenção forte de impressionar do chefe da família Brigadeiro.

— ... —Madaline observava tudo calada, numa expressão séria.

— Bem... acho que pela nossa carta deve ter entendido nossa proposta... — disse a mãe, da mesma tonalidade que o pai.

— Heh... mamamamamamama.... sim, e muito me agrada em unir nossas famílias! — ela dirigiu o olhar firme e arrogante para Maddy, analisando a figura alta, esguia e saudável. Tinha a firmeza de uma mulher decidida em seus traços, diferente das moçoilas submissas aos pais que combinavam casamentos — ora... e quem é essa moça com vocês?

— Madaline. — disse a moça, firmemente. Os pais olharam-na sérios, não apreciando a posição que parecia levemente afrontosa que havia assumido em apresentar-se diretamente.

— Oh! Madaline... que belo nome! E quando assumir o nosso sobrenome, ficará ainda melhor! — Big Mom juntou as mãos, feliz em vê-la.

A moça tentava se controlar. Achou-a muito prepotente. Uma sogra daquelas... seria a mais dominadora e controladora possível. Horrível.

— Podemos apresentar nossos presentes?

— Mas é claro!

E assim começaram a exibição de bens e as garantias que serviriam como ponte para um casamento arranjado. Não que o ambiente fosse desagradável, mas... viver num grande castelo, mas limitada como se fosse uma prisioneira? Tinha uma vida muito confortável e, às vezes, achava aquilo até tedioso. Viveu a vida inteira como uma princesinha. Sentia-se bem e mal ao mesmo tempo. Queria muito que, após adulta, pudesse seguir a vida livre, poder viajar, conhecer novas coisas, fazer sua história. Não queria se casar e ainda jovem.

— Eu gostei de você, Madaline! — Big Mom exibia um sorrido grande, de dentes arredondados, para a jovem.

— Seja mais dócil! Está muito esquiva! — sussurrou a mãe, baixinho.

— Ora, o que cochicha aí? — perguntou Linlin para a mãe da moça.

— Er, nada... nada demais, apenas estava pedindo para corrigir a postura. — deu uma desculpa esfarrapada.

— Ahh... mas ela já tem muita postura!

— ...obrigada. — Madaline resolveu agradecer, mas ainda estava esquiva.

Big Mom era experiente o suficiente para entender que _alguém_ parecia não estar de acordo com aquele trato. Mas... não a interessava se ela estava de acordo ou não. O acordo era com os pais dela, que tinham bens interessantes para ter controle. A mulher descobriu que a família Brigadeiro era a segunda mais rica de Sweet City, até mais que a Pavê, cuja filha era um poço de ternura. Discreta, submissa, cheia de dons... e dotes. Não que Madaline não fosse dotada desses diversos “dons”, mas via uma rebeldia naqueles olhos violetas, firmes, penetrantes.

Precisava amansar aquela ferinha de uma forma que ainda não assustasse os pais. E já tinha uma ideia.

— Minha bela e jovem Madaline... sei que tudo está sendo feito rapidamente e... sequer pude ouvir o que tem a dizer, até gostaria de lhe fazer um agrado.

— Agrado?

— Sim, senhorita! Diga-me... o que está achando disso tudo? Está feliz com essa decisão?

Um breve silêncio. Os pais dela olhavam a filha em silêncio – um ponto que Big Mom observou cautelosamente -, como se a pressionasse a “falar o que tinha que falar” e “não o que queria”.

— ...acato obediente os desejos de meus pais... afinal, eles prezam o bem do meu futuro.

— Mamamamama! Que esplêndido!

“Exatamente o que imagino... ela está acatando a decisão sob a obrigação dos pais!” a mulher dos cabelos rosa pastel chegava a essa conclusão.

— Por isso mesmo... quero lhe permitir uma coisa. Apenas uma coisa você merece escolher... merece ter uma voz nessa decisão!

A mãe de Madaline fechou os olhos, como se quisesse controlar alguma alteração emocional.

— Escolha qualquer dos meus filhos mais velhos... os solteiros, claramente. — disse com certo tom de brincadeira, que não fez a moça mudar aquela expressão séria e firme.

— ...não tenho que escolher ninguém mesmo, afinal... particularmente não quero ninguém. — resolveu abrir um pouco seu coração.

Principalmente o pai da moça, ambos abriram os olhos mais que o normal. Big Mom abriu um sorriso aparentemente desafiador. Maddy sentiu um pouco de liberdade em suas palavras. Ao menos, nisso.

— Muito bem! Então... sendo assim, eu te escolherei o noivo. O melhor e o mais digno de uma mulher de personalidade como você, minha futura nora!

— ...certo. — concordou Madaline.

Os pais suavam por dentro das roupas tão elegantes e do material mais fino. Por sorte, Charlotte Linlin não teve nenhum aborrecimento diante da situação. Até estava com vontade de rir, gargalhar. Admirava aquela personalidade. Seria divertido lidar com uma mulher como ela. Daria um pouco de trabalho, mas seria ainda assim, divertido.

Após aquele clima se acalmar, os pais e a matriarca Charlotte voltaram a se conversar um pouco mais antes do fim daquela visita. Realmente, o palácio onde vivia Big Mom era a mais surpreendente obra de arte. Mas... teria menos liberdade casada que solteira.

Após a ida dos Brigadeiros, Big Mom caiu no riso em seu trono, juntamente com os homies de companhia, objetos e animais que têm características humanas obtidas através dos poderes da Soru Soru no Mi da própria Big Mom. Essa Akuma no Mi lhe permitia infundir fragmentos da alma de um ser humano em objetos não vivos, fazendo-os ganhar vida própria. E em animais, dá-lhes a capacidade de falar e se comportar exatamente como seres humanos.

— Como aprecio olhos desafiadores! E logo dessa mocinha, hein?! Mamamamama... às vezes, vejo-me nela quando eu era mais ou menos nessa idade dela, sabe?

Os homies concordavam rindo, cantarolando.

— Vou chamar meus homens (os filhos) aqui... — virou-se para um dos subordinados — chame meus filhos mais velhos, os solteiros. Vou anunciar que um próximo casamento virá trazer novas festas e novos filhos!


	2. A Filha dos Brigadeiros

Big Mom tem 39 filhas, 45 filhos e 43 maridos, o último dos quais estão espalhados por todo o mundo. Big Mom costuma casar seus filhos sistematicamente, com a finalidade de reforçar a sua própria tripulação e não lhes dão uma escolha na união. E pela primeira vez, ela havia dado a uma pessoa a liberdade para escolher um dos filhos, porém Madaline rejeitou a oportunidade, visto que esta não tinha interesse mesmo em casar-se. Além disso, eles estão plenamente conscientes de como ela pode ser teimosa em relação a isso. Todos os filhos lhe deviam um admirável respeito e consideração invejada por muitos pais que não tem filhos tão obedientes e submissos. No entanto, Linlin permitiu que uma das filhas, a Lola, de encontrar um marido próprio. Inclusive, deixou-a sair para o Novo Mundo para encontrar um. O grande sonho de Big Mom é ter todas as raças em uma só em sua família. Ser matriarca de um clã diverso, multiétnico, gigante.

Ela se importa profundamente com seus filhos, porém essa consideração só se aplica se eles lhes são obedientes e nem tentam ir contra as ordens da mesma. Caso contrário, a situação mudava da água para o vinho. E por trás da permissão de Lola para sair da ilha, ela detesta profundamente sua filha, pois essa última chegou a desistir de um casamento político importante e crucial, considerado pela própria Big Mom. Segundo esta, o casamento teria proporcionado a chance de derrotar os outros três Yonkous e ocupar o título de "Rei dos Piratas".

Big Mom não gostava de ser contrariada, nem mesmo ter seus convites recusados. E Madeline, assim como suas noras e seus genros, agradava Big Mom. Tinha dotes que herdaria futuramente e sim, ter humanos de alta classe em sua família era de muito bom agrado. Eram bens materiais, joias e até terrenos. Os Brigadeiros eram até mais férteis materialmente que os Pavês.

Ao anunciar o casamento aos filhos, nenhum deles protestou ou fez algum comentário extra. Big Mom gostava de combinar os filhos com os pretendentes, mas... dessa vez, quis fazer algo diferente. Assim como quis dar a liberdade de escolha para Madeline, deu para os filhos. Quais deles se interessavam por Madaline?

A matriarca descreveu bem legitimamente a moça: uma jovem mulher saudável, de aproximadamente 1,80 cm, magra - porém cheia de curvas femininas bem distribuídas, belos e intrigantes olhos cor de violeta escuro, a pele de cor clara e de um tom pêssego. Porém, aparentava um gênio firme e até rebelde. Mais rebelde por causa de um casamento forçado, mas a moça emitia em seu semblante e nos modos um bom caráter.

Um dos filhos se manifestou curioso. Um homem grande e alto. Ele tem um pescoço muito grosso e cabelos de um loiro muito vivo, arrumados em três seções curvas, bem como uma barba também loira pequena e espetada.

— Essa moça... é bem prendada. Agrada-me.

Outros olharam este. Charlotte Oven, o quarto filho nascido de Charlotte Linlin, sentiu-se agradado pela descrição de Madaline.

— A mim, também agrada. Mas ainda a decisão final deve vir da Mama. — manifestou-se outro, um homem muito alto com uma cabeça raspada e algumas rugas no rosto, bem como um pequeno bigode. Tinha uma forma arrogante de falar, e nem estava discutindo.

— Mas a Mama deixou manifestarmos. — disse Oven para Daifuku, o terceiro filho.

— Sei, sei...

Mais atrás, um homem só observava os irmãos conversando. Assim como outros irmãos, um homem muito alto, musculoso com cabelos de um tom rosa avermelhado e opaco, com duas cicatrizes simétricas em ambos os lados do rosto, coberto da boca até o pescoço por uma echarpe branca e felpuda. O segundo filho observava e analisava a mesma situação ocorrida poucos anos atrás, porém com certa diferença: a mãe deixando os filhos opinarem.

— Também me agrada essa figura descrita dessa moça... mas vê-la pessoalmente, prefiro não opinar ainda. — disse uma voz séria, grave, vinda de um grande soldado com armaduras em forma de biscoito. — mas... que a decisão final seja da Mama.

Nisso os filhos estavam em sincronia: tudo de acordo com a decisão de Big Mom. Ela era a dona da palavra final. Os outros filhos nada falaram, apenas três deles se manifestaram, um deles – o décimo filho - indecisamente.

A Mama contou mais sobre essa família Brigadeiro, uma das mais altas classes de Sweet City. A segunda família mais rica local. Donos de três terrenos, uma luxuosa casa, muitos tesouros vindos de gerações anteriores. Um dos fotógrafos de Big Mom tirou fotos secretamente do encontro dos pais de Maddy com a Linlin e mostrou a foto da futura noiva. Esta mesma foto passou pelas mãos dos possíveis noivos e mais deles se manifestaram. Exceto o primeiro e o segundo filho. Charlotte Cracker, o então décimo filho, pode opinar seguro que as palavras da mãe eram verdadeiramente fiéis.

— Sim, é bela mesmo... — disse, com a foto em mãos.

— Tem os traços da mãe, olha... é bonitona também! — comentou Oven.

— Estes olhos... ela parecia ser bem séria. — observou Charlotte Cadenza, o sétimo filho. Um homem enorme com um corpo extremamente grosso, com cabelos castanhos claros que fica em ambos os lados da cabeça, deixando a maior parte de sua cabeça nua e uma barba, da mesma cor do cabelo, muito grande.

— Ela não parece contente nessas outras fotos. — observou Charlotte Perospero, o primogênito. É um homem alto e bem magro, com olhos castanhos, nariz pontiagudo, lábios de cor roxo-azulado. Ao falar, mostra bem notável uma língua muito longa e grossa — parece não ser amistosa facilmente.

Charlotte Katakuri foi o que menos mostrou interesse em falar sobre o que achava dela, aguçando a curiosidade da mãe.

— E então... ainda não disse nada sobre Madaline. O que acha dela?

— ...comum como a outra moça da Família Pavê. Porém... pelo que nos falou... — então ele comentou sobre o que achou de curioso na atitude de Big Mom — ela recusou uma proposta incomum vindo da Mama?

— Sim... achei muito cheia de personalidade. Não é tão submissa e medrosa como as outras que são empurradas pelos pais em casamentos arranjados... mas nada disso vai atrapalhar. Logo, ela entrará nos eixos! — a mulher estralava os dedos enquanto declarava isso.

Katakuri riu baixinho, brevemente.

— ...interessante, sim. — concluiu em poucas palavras o que achava dela.

.....................

Madaline andava apática, falava pouco com os pais. Era como se estivesse chateada com eles, e realmente estava. Não que sentisse ódio deles, mas estava chateada por eles praticamente “darem” a filha por interesses materiais. Por mais que se preocupassem com o futuro dela, sim, tinham interesses materiais.

— Parece que Big Mom não gosta de atrasos em planejamentos. Devemos ficar atentos. — comentou a mãe, enquanto jantava com o marido e a filha.

— Sim, e esse casamento não demorará em sair! — confirmou o pai.

— Mas já se passou uma semana desde nosso primeiro encontro... e ela sequer se manifestou em uma resposta. Nós temos que insistir!

— Verdade... — olhou para a filha, que só olhava o prato de comida — mas, e Maddy? Nem está comendo a comida direito!

— Eu... vou terminar. — ela voltou a comer.

— ...esse humor dela dele ter assustado Big Mom.

— Assustou nada, minha esposa! E mais! Ela parece que gostou da nossa menina. Deixou ela até escolher qual filho ela quisesse se casar... e mesmo com a recusa da Maddy, ela ainda insistiu em lhe dar um marido!

— Ela fez um agrado só para nós dois, não entendeu ainda? Ainda não está certo se ela realmente vai querer nosso acordo ou não.

— Confia em mim... vai dar certo!

No dia seguinte, chegava pelo correio uma carta com registro conhecido. O “BM” como assinatura. Era um convite para uma festa do chá, na verdade seria uma festa para apresentar a família Brigadeiro para todos os filhos e filhas de Big Mom. Os pais da jovem vibraram, entre eles. Madaline observou tudo encostada à entrada do grande salão, séria. Apertando uma das mãos no tecido de seda do vestido longo, de cor amarelo bem clarinho, observava calada os seus pais.

Às vésperas do dia da Festa do Chá, Madaline sentiu novamente a vontade de fugir. E assim fez de madrugada, quando todos estavam dormindo. Pegou seu den den mushi portátil e colocou dentro de sua bolsa uma quantidade razoável de berries, o suficiente para comprar alguma coisa para comer por aí. Andou pela enorme casa na ponta dos dedos, de vestido simples e com uma velha bolsa para não aparentar seu  _status_ , e saiu pela porta dos fundos calmamente, visto que seus pais não tinham seguranças. Nenhuma família em Sweet City precisava, visto que a paz reinava ali graças a proteção e regência dos soldados de Big Mom.

Andar de madrugada pelas ruelas frias e vazias de Sweet City era algo mágico. As casas em diversas formas de sobremesas (a dela tinha formato de diversos tipos de brigadeiros, referência ao clã que pertencia). Soldados de diversos tipos andavam de um lado para outro. Ela quase não saía sozinha de casa, então ela conhecia poucas coisas. Estava com a cabeça coberta por um véu branco e andava de uma forma que aparentasse ser de uma idosa, para não atrair olhares masculinos sedentos por “carne fresca”.

Em cada canto, não se via um mendigo sequer. Nenhum tipo de miséria assolava a capital de Totto Land. Até as classes mais humildes tinham casas decentes, podiam trabalhar de forma decente também – sendo que também deveriam usar os lucros para as diversas contas, incluindo o imposto que ia para a rainha daquele lugar – Big Mom.

E assim seguia Madaline por aí... andando sem rumo... para livrar-se de um rumo sem saída.

......................

Ao amanhecer, a mãe de Maddy bateu a porta do quarto da filha.

— Filha... vou entrar, hein!

Ao entrar, viu um vulto na cama e foi até ele, tirando o lençol para descobrir a filha na intenção de acordar. Fez uma cara de confusa ao ver que a filha não estava lá.

— Ué... ela deve ter se levantado, deve ser isso.

Então ela voltou até a sala de jantar, onde o marido estava lendo o jornal e tomando café da manhã.

— Meu querido, Maddy passou por aqui?

— Ela não está na cama?

— Não.

— Não? Então deve estar tomando banho em um dos banheiros. Senta, tome seu café sossegada.

— Lembre-se que hoje tem a Festa do Chá. Maddy e eu precisamos nos arrumar cedo!

— Dinaaaaa! — o homem chamou a empregada, que veio logo com uma bandeja cheia de pãezinhos.

— Pronto, já está aqui! — ela colocou a bandeja na mesa.

— Chamei para que procure a Maddy, senão vai esfriar tudo.

A mulher procurou a moça pela casa e voltou avisando que não a viu. Os pais se olharam confusos.

— Maddyyyyy!!!!!

Procuraram pela casa toda. Tinha desaparecido. A mãe não parava de esfregar as mãos no rosto enquanto o pai tentava acalmar a esposa.

—Acalme-se... ela deve aparecer logo.

— Só eu que entendi o que aconteceu?!

— O que aconteceu, então?!

— Ela fugiu!

— Fugiu?!

— Não está mais que óbvio?! E justo hoje!

— Essa não... — o homem coçou a cabeça — e dizem que a Big Mom odeia desfeitas!

— E com isso, sem a presença da nossa filha... ela vai cancelar esse casamento!

— Vamos caçá-la por aí, não deve estar longe!

O pai se arrumou rapidamente, junto com sua esposa, e saíram correndo de casa sem terminar o café direito. Pegaram sua carruagem particular e saíram pelas ruelas onde se concentravam as classes mais pobres. Logo, as pessoas olhavam aquela carruagem chique, com a temática de brigadeiros.

— Eu conheço estes... são os Brigadeiros! — comentou um casal de senhores entre si.

— Sim... o que eles fazem por essas bandas?

E Big Mom já mandava seus subordinados espalharem por toda a Sweet Cake a mais nova união de famílias que estava para acontecer. Todo o castelo de Big Mom estava em alvoroço, cozinheiros trabalhando freneticamente nas inúmeras cozinhas para a festa que ocorreria à tarde.

E os pais de Madaline parando em diversas partes, perguntando pela filha por base de uma foto.

E a aventureira Madaline não estava tão mais distante da própria casa que os pais. Porém, pegou carona em uma carruagem pública e pediu para que fosse até o fim da cidade. Foi levada até em direção à costa sudoeste de Whole Cake Island, perto da “Floresta da Sedução”.

— É aqui. Mas tem essa floresta a atravessar e não posso entrar com a carruagem. — avisou o guia.

— Ah... mas e o porto? Como sigo então até o porto?

— Porto? Que porto? Ninguém sai daqui assim à toa, não. Você tem alguma autorização oficial da Charlotte Linlin para sair daqui?

— Autorização?

— Sim, claro! Ninguém sai dessas áreas sem uma permissão da ilustríssima Charlotte Linlin. Pensei que soubesse.

— Mas... eu não quero sair do país... — começou a inventar uma desculpa — apenas quero conhecer os arredores de Whole Cake. Eu quero voltar para cá.

O guia olhou-a desconfiado.

— Posso perguntar algo?

— ...pode.

— A Sra. é de Sweet City, não?

— Sim... — ela respondeu pouco acuada.

— E não sabia que não pode sair de Whole Cake assim, no nada?

— É, mas eu não quero sair de Whole Cake, já expliquei!

— ...bom, se é aqui na fronteira final de Sweet City que quer ficar, pode ir. — e estendeu a mão para ela dar o dinheiro da viagem.

— ...está certo. Informar-me-ei melhor sobre o que quero, parece que não sabe informar sobre o que quero.

Madaline pagou ao guia e desceu a carruagem. Preferia se perder nessa floresta e não ser achada tão cedo que comparecer a essa Festa do Chá. Só esperava que Big Mom não se enfurecesse tanto a ponto de fazer uma loucura com os pais dela. Mas casar, não casaria.

Começou a andar para dentro da floresta. A floresta é bastante bizarra, sendo em grande parte comestível. Árvores, pirulitos, bolos e flores, que podem ser vistos felizmente falando e cantarolando um com o outro. Mais especificamente, a floresta inclui um rio de suco de melão passando por ela, uma cachoeira de suco de maçã e a casa de Brûlée, uma das filhas mais velhas de Big Mom, ao lado dela. Observou que tudo e todos ali pareciam ter vida. Também eram os homies de Big Mom. Olhava curiosa para os homies que perceberam a presença de “alguém estranho” e começaram a cantarolar e sorrir para ela. Ela, sem entender, começou a rir daquilo tudo, aproximando-se primeiramente de um arbusto cheio de umas frutinhas que pareciam maçãs minúsculas. Sentiu vontade de pegar uma para comer, mas foi advertida pelo arbusto.

— Se eu fosse você, não comeria nenhuma delas!

A morena estendeu as mãos para a cima, como se parasse imediatamente de fazer a ação anterior.

— Tudo bem, não vou comer.

Ela achava engraçado tudo ter “vida” e falar como se fossem pessoas. Haviam também espécies em forma de comidas de diversos tipos, mas pelo visto não eram de comer.

— Você pode me comer! — disse outro arbusto, com muitas frutinhas miúdas de cor rosada e com um cheiro que lembrava cereja, apesar de não serem cerejas.

— É... bem, não estou com tanta fome agora... — Maddy se desculpou, mas estava receosa de comer qualquer coisa dali, embora estivesse com fome.

E ela foi, aos, poucos, se perdendo dentro daquela floresta, mas ainda estava perto da área onde havia chegado antes. Mas o suficiente para alertar guardiões da floresta, sobre um invasor presente dentro dela.

Madaline não estava tão segura como pensava...


	3. A Fuga da Festa do Chá

Buscas em vão. Dentro de algumas horas, Big Mom esperaria fielmente a vinda da família Brigadeiro com sua adorada filha, mas isso não seria possível. O casal teve que recuar em suas buscas, seguindo o caminho em direção primeiramente a um dos mais refinados salões de beleza, onde (principalmente) a mãe de Madaline fazia questão de se arrumar adequadamente para o evento. Após estarem prontos, foram até a moradia de Big Mom, onde foram recebidos com alegria por diversos homies. Todos os filhos de Big Mom se encontravam no grande salão de festas, os menores corriam para os diversos cantos do salão numa brincadeira incansável. Os homens se encontravam mais quietos que as mulheres, que comentavam entre si como seria essa Madaline pessoalmente.

Um den den mushi tocou e a própria Linlin atendeu.

— Há intrusos por perto da casa de Brûlée... posso sair da festa para dar um jeito nestes?

— Intrusos? Ora... por que haveriam intrusos a essa hora?! — reclamou a mulher gorda, com uma das mãos na cintura. Aparentemente, ela queria TODOS ali, sem exceção. Até mesmo porque quem estava no outro lado da linha poderia ser o noivo definido por ela.

— Não hei de demorar muito... e não sei como a Mama ainda não foi informada.

— Os Brigadeiros já estão entrando no castelo... espero que não estejam confundindo eles como intrusos!

— Não são eles, não...

Após uns minutos até convencer sua mãe, Cracker partiu em direção a Floresta da Sedução. Criou mais cópias de si mesmo e mandou à sua frente. Não que sentisse tão inseguro assim, mas era precavido e ainda mais desde as últimas invasões, quando teve que expulsar alguns piratas intrusos. E provavelmente, era mais um.

.....................

— Er... a nossa filha... era isso que estávamos pensando em pedir ajuda. — o pai quase falava de cabeça baixa.

— O quê? — Big Mom estava perto de se enfurecer, ao perceber que Madaline não estava com os pais ali.

— Ela... desapareceu... creio que ela tenha fugido de nós, não sei... mas ela não pode sair do país e...

— Claro que não pode, ninguém pode sair desta terra sem minha autorização! — a mulher de cabelos rosados cortou a fala da outra, que estava tremendo por dentro.

— E... ela é muito tímida e isso tudo aconteceu de repente... como a senhora pode ter notado... mas ela é uma excelente filha! Por favor! Não desista dela como sua futura nora! — O pai implorava de mãos juntas.

— Hunf... não falei nada de desistência do casamento!

Os outros dois respiravam aliviados. Uma das filhas de Big Mom, uma jovem moça de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos castanho-avermelhados que olhava aquela cena com certo desdém. “Patéticos...” Pudding pensava, com os braços cruzados abaixo do busto bem volumoso.

— Mas quando acharmos... por uma questão de segurança... vamos mantê-la aqui, conosco. — decidiu a Mama.

— Então... vamos viver aqui a partir de então? — perguntou o chefe da Família Brigadeiro.

— Mas deixar nossa casa... sem alguma garantia? — e a mãe de Madaline também.

— Lógico que não! Terá quem a cuide por minha parte. E residindo aqui temporariamente, poderão ter mais privilégios e recursos que imaginam. Mas isso é só por um breve tempo...

— Breve tempo? — ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim... somente a filha de vocês virá conosco e vocês poderão visita-la sempre que puder! Todas minhas noras passaram por isso!

— Er... — a mãe pareceu não gostar muito.

— Claro, ela vai viver com o marido dela. É o que se espera, não é? — concordou o pai.

— Mas... entrem! Sentem-se conosco... já vou mandar buscar Madaline agora mesmo! — disse Big Mom. Os pais ainda estavam desconsertados. E preocupados com a filha, apesar de tudo.

.....................

— Então temos intrusos por aqui?

Uma voz forte ecoou de longe, fazendo os homies olharem em direção de onde vinha ela. Madaline olhou para estes homies, tentando adivinhar de onde veio essa voz tão intimidadora.

Sons de passos firmes aumentavam aos poucos. Ela sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais rápido.

— Acalme-se... — ela dizia para si mesmo.

— Apareça, não tem mais saída!

E então deu para ver no longe horizonte um grupo de enormes soldados, com espada em punho. O que fazer? Talvez, se vissem que era apenas uma frágil mulher, nada fariam. Mas e se isso não adiantasse?

Atrás do exército, Cracker conseguiu ver um vulto diferente. Brûlée observava por um espelho de mão o irmão Cracker agindo dentro da floresta. Ela é uma mulher extremamente alta, ligeiramente encurvada e de pele cinza com uma figura bem dotada, porém fina, que faz com que seus membros parecem ser excepcionalmente longos. O cabelo da cor de lavanda é dividido em duas camadas laterais que se encaixam sobre seus seios, bem como outros quatro, longos e afiados, segmentos em forma de fecho que se encaixam nos lados, levemente curvados para cima.

— Ohhh... então tem intrusos mesmo perto de minha casa? — ela comentou para si mesmo.

“O que eu faço agora?” Madaline pensava enquanto suava pela testa coberta por uma franja que mostrava parte dela. Colocando um pé atrás, em menos de 10 segundos decidiu correr que nem louca. E os homies começaram a gritar coisa do tipo “por ali!” “segue em frente!” “está fugindo em direção contrária a sua!”. Era como se estivessem divididos: uns querendo ajudar a moça, outros o filho da Big Mom. Mas a fuga foi em vão. Logo estava cercada pelos soldados que, de perto, eram ainda maiores e mais intimidadores. O legítimo Cracker vinha atrás, pondo-se à frente dos demais.

— ...uma garota? — ele estranhou. Aquela era a ameaçadora intrusa?!

— Por favor... não me mate! Eu... apenas estou perdida e quero voltar para minha casa! —ela falava com a voz levemente tremida.

— ...quem é você?

— Sou... uma cidadã de Sweet City, acabei me perdendo em um passeio e...

— Aqui não é lugar de passeios! Ninguém anda por aqui por lazer! — ele dava bronca enquanto batia de leve a espada em seu próprio ombro, como se estivesse impaciente.

— Sim, sim... é como eu disse antes... eu me perdi!

Estava realmente com medo daquele soldado gigante e precisava sair com vida dali. Era melhor não cometer nenhuma atitude rebelde.

— Será que... poderia me guiar até a fronteira? — ela perguntou tímida, porém tentando mostrar confiança para que ele não a atacasse.

O den den mushi do outro tocou novamente.

— Tsc! ... Alô? Ah... sim, já está resolvido o caso. Era só uma garota perdida, mas eu vou tirá-la imediatamente daqui!

— Garota? ...você disse garota? Como é ela?

— Hum... — ele olhou-a de cima para baixo. “Nada mal... mas espera.” Refletiu o homem. Ele descreveu em palavras como era a tal invasora e tanto Cracker como Big Mom, que estava no outro lado da linha, lembraram-se de Madaline.

— Traga imediatamente essa moça! — ordenou Big Mom, em voz bem alta.

Todos presentes no salão olharam para a Mama, inclusive os pais da fugitiva futura noiva.

— Agora nossa festa vai começar... a futura noiva está chegando! — anunciou Big Mom, após desligar o den dne mushi.

Todos comemoraram, alguns apenas para agradar a Mama. Estavam tediosos. Brûlée pode ver quem era Madeline, que estava sendo colocada no ombro do enorme soldado, que seguiu caminho de volta a onde estava a família reunida. Maddy protestou em ser forçada a ficar no ombro dele, mas acabou aceitando. Afinal, não tinha saída mesmo.

— Sua filha foi encontrada e está vindo para cá! — disse a matriarca Charlotte para os pais dela.

— Oh, céus! — a mãe exclamou, aos prantos.

— Para onde vai me levar? — perguntou Madaline.

— Vamos para onde está a Mama.

— A Big Mom?!

Ele parou de caminhar e olhou para o lado do ombro onde estava sentada Maddy.

— Por que protesta? Não estou ajudando?

— Pensei que me levaria para a fronteira da cidade. Dali, sigo meu caminho sozinha.

Ele voltou a caminhar. Para o Chatêau mesmo.

— Mama pediu para que te levasse até ela.

“Céus, não!” pensou a moça. Missão falhada.

.....................

Todos olhavam para a bela filha dos Brigadeiros. Embora com os cabelos presos e com fios assanhados, com leves olheiras e meio suja de poeira, agradava aos olhos (principalmente) dos filhos de Charlotte Linlin. A primeira filha ao se aproximar dela, Charlotte Chiffon, ofereceu seu aposento para que ela pudesse se arrumar para a festa.

— Eu... agradeço. Não quero causar mais incômodo. — disse a morena, que levou um olhar frio e duro dos pais que estavam ao lado.

— Aceita o convite, seja educada! — o pai disse, em tom de bronca.

— Não se preocupem... quando quiser, Madaline, pode falar comigo e eu a levarei até meu aposento.

— Se quiser alguma roupa melhor, acho que tenho alguma para emprestar. Temos mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho. — comentou Purin, a trigésima quinta filha.

— ...está bem, me convenceram! — Madaline se levantou.

— Será que posso ajuda-la a se arrumar? — ofereceu-se Galette, a décima oitava filha.

As três das muitas filhas a arrumaram para a Festa do Chá. Pudding deu-lhe um vestido que ficou muito bem, Galette ajudou a se maquiar e Chiffon cedeu alguns adornos, arrumando o longo cabelo negro e volumoso em um coque que deixava caído alguns fios.

Pudding lhe deu um espelho para que visse como estava. Realmente, bem melhor que antes.

— Bem... apesar de não querer estar aqui, sinto que é minha obrigação agradecê-las.

— Qual nada! Está tudo bem, mas... por que não queria estar aqui? — perguntou Chiffon.

— É uma longa história!

— Mama não gosta que faltem as festas dela... principalmente as futuras noras dela. — comentou Pudding.

— Deveria sentir-se orgulhosa em ser aceita pela Mama! — disse Galette.

Nunca pensou que chegaria a ter ódio dessa Big Mom. Madaline tinha que aguentar firme ali, visto que sua fuga foi bem rápida e patética. A Festa começou com uma hora de atraso. Quando todos presentes no grande salão, a maior fartura que Maddy viu foi a daquela Festa do Chá. Tudo que ela queria e muito era tentar outra fuga. Quem sabe se, quando voltasse para casa, pudesse planejar outra fuga e então...

— Filha... de hoje até o casamento, a Charlotte Linlin quer que passemos a morar com ela.

— O QUÊ?! — Madaline não acreditou no que ouviu, levantando-se diante dos pais.

— A culpa é sua mesmo. — disse o pai — Se não tivesse feito essa *****, teria ao menos a liberdade enquanto fosse noiva. — ele baixou o nível na conversa entre a filha e a mulher.

— Meu bem... olha esse vocabulário. — a esposa sussurrou baixinho.

— Agora ela quer reclamar... e pior, até nós teremos que morar forçados aqui.

— E a culpa é sempre minha, não é? Quem arranjou esse casamento por interesse de bens? Quem são os maiores “gulosos” nessa jogada?

— Pense bem no que vai falar antes... pra não dizer o que não deve depois! — o pai disse, em tom de bronca.

— A quem quer enganar, meu pai? A mim? Oras!

— Maddy, sente-se ai, chamar a atenção dos outros só vai piorar! — pediu a mãe.

— Atenção, todos! — Big Mom pediu a atenção no meio das mesas espalhadas pelo salão — esse é um momento importantíssimo! Vamos aumentar a nossa família! Hoje mesmo, anuncio que um noivado será firmado...

Madaline olhava descrente. Aquilo era sonho, só podia ser. Pesadelo, exatamente.

— ...eu dei uma oportunidade para esta noiva escolher o seu noivo, algo inédito. Porém esta reconheceu humildemente a minha função e permitiu o de costume. E eu já sei quem é digno de ser o homem que desposará uma mulher tão teimosa e cheia de personalidade. — Big Mom apontou para a noiva.

E ela disse o nome do filho. Quase todos ficaram sérios. Madaline ainda não tinha desfeito a cara de quem não entendia nada. Os pais permaneceram quietos. Os possíveis noivos fizeram uma cara de descontente, exceto Cracker, que permaneceu sério como estava antes. Pudding olhou desconfiada para a mãe. “Certeza que é justo ele?”, pensou, cobrindo ainda mais a testa que pouco aparecia com a enorme franja.

— Ué? Que clima sério é esse? Celebrem! — ordenou Big Mom.

Os homies puxaram a comemoração cantando. E os filhos menores voltaram a correr pelo salão para se divertir. Chiffon estava embalando o filho bebê, Pez, filho dela com um dos Supernovas mais notórios dos mares: Capone Bege. Este não estava no momento porque Big Mom só quis uma festa particular com os filhos para o grande anúncio. A única “nora” presente ali era mesmo Madaline.

Ao anunciar o noivo, Big Mom apontou para ela, e não ao filho escolhido. Ela sequer sabia qual deles seria seu noivo. “Não me diga que... seria aquele soldado feio com armadura de biscoito?” ela pensou. Ela se sentou. Nenhum dos filhos falou nada, permaneceram quietos. “Parecem que eles também sentem a pressão horrível que é um casamento obrigatório!”

“Droga... perdi um filezinho desses!”, pensou Oden.

“Que pena... bem que eu gostaria dessa jovem como esposa!” pensou Daifuku.

“Eu imaginei que os mais velhos teriam essa chance.” pensou Charlotte Mascarpone, o 34º filho. Ele é um homem alto, com cabelo cacheado e azul marinho e com um pescoço muito mais longo do que uma pessoa normal.

“Tinha que ser ele mesmo o escolhido... para uma mulherzinha que parece rebelde.” pensou Charlotte Counter, o 6º filho.

“Não sei se teria paciência se for realmente teimosa e cheia de personalidade como disse a Mama... a escolha dela foi a certa.” pensou Charlotte Cadenza, o sétimo filho.

“É uma mulher de sorte. Mas vai ter que lidar com uma pessoa que gosta muito de disciplina! Wiiiwiwiwiwiwi...” pensou Brûlée, divertindo-se com a escolha da mãe.

“Eu também poderia discipliná-la bem... até melhor que ele, talvez.” Pensou Perospero.

“Não tinha interesse mesmo...” “parece rebelde” “parece chata” pensou outros filhos. Uns realmente não a queriam como esposa, e torciam para não serem escolhidos.

“...então era isso? Ela não estava perdida, devia estar fugindo de nós... mas como ela foi parar ali (na Floresta da Sedução) ainda é um mistério.” pensou Cracker. Não era a primeira vez que via um casamento ser arranjado _contra_ a vontade de noivos.

E o noivo? Não teve nenhuma expressão no momento em que seu nome foi anunciado. Aliás, já tinha visto que seria ele. Já imaginava que fosse ele. Viu quando Cracker trouxe a moça nos ombros, e ela parecia que tinha sido capturada após alguma fuga. Observou quando ela parecia discutir na mesa com os pais dela. Mais um casamento de bens e de interesse com noivos sendo contra.

— Qual deles é esse homem?

— Qual deles vai se casar com a nossa filha?

Os pais de Madaline procuravam adivinhar olhando cada um deles (tirando os menores)

— ...tudo isso é ruim. — disse Madaline.

— É melhor se acostumar... e não fazer nada que piore nossa situação! — recomendou o pai.

Big Mom foi até Madaline, pondo-se diante dela. Uma figura extraordinariamente enorme, gorda, imponente, poderosa. Onde os seus pais foram se meter? Tudo por mais gula... por bens materais.

— Venha, minha querida! Junte-se as minha filhas, anime-se! Preciso falar algo com seus pais!

— ...não precisa esconder de mim o que quer falar com eles... se for algo sobre mim, fale comigo agora mesmo. — disse a morena, seriamente.

Os pais suavam frio novamente.

— Mamamamamama... realmente é bem interessante, você! Mas, se quer assim, direi aos três então. — mudou suas feições alegres para das mais intimidadoras — uma vez que se envolvem comigo... não pode ter mais volta. É um compromisso feito e não pode ser desfeito. Se me falharem... entende? huhuhuhu... verão que sou pior que o próprio inferno!

Por mais que Madaline quisesse afrontá-la, sabia que era uma formiga diante de um crocodilo faminto. Teve que se aquietar.

— Filha... vai até as outras... não piore o humor dela. — disse a mãe.

— Para você o mais importante não sou eu, não é mesmo? — e se levantou — com licença! — e foi até as filhas.

E Big Mom reforçou as ameaças aos pais dela, logo após comentando que eles teriam uma grande área disponível para dormirem no grande castelo dela. Aos poucos, os pais da jovem se arrependiam, mais por causa do perigo que era lidar com Big Mom. Mas com o casamento, achavam que Madaline teria melhores condições para quando eles não estivessem mais vivos. Um filho da Yonko como marido ou uma filha como esposa era a garantia de quase toda a Toto Island.

Madaline chegou a se distrair um pouco com a companhia das filhas. Viu o pequeno Pez e fitou o garotinho de cabelos de um rosa chá bem claro. Cara de invocado, porém não menos fofo. “E eu ainda terei que gerar um filho para esse bando...” pensava ela. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas segurou firme a vontade.

— Não gostaria de pegá-lo? — Chiffon ofereceu o pequeno.

— Não agora... eu... ainda não me sinto bem. — negou delicadamente. Chiffon viu que ela realmente não estava feliz.

— Depois a gente conversa... — ela sussurrou baixinho para ela, tentando passar confiança.

Quando estiveram a sós, Chiffon perguntou se ela estava bem e se poderia ajudar.

— Eu... estou sendo forçada a fazer algo que não quero! — Madaline confessou. Sem saber o porquê, mas sentiu que poderia confiar nela.

— Todas nós passamos por isso... não temos escolhas e nem vontades. — a mulher de cabelos presos em cada lado pôs a mão no ombro dela — vai dar tudo certo. Ele é um dos filhos mais confiáveis da Mama.

— ...o casamento é uma doença!

Chiffon começou a rir.

— Uma doença?

— Sim... parece que enfraquece a gente e nos tira a vida normal aos poucos...

— Nem é tanto assim! Olha... algumas coisas mudam, mas... olha — ela mostra o filho nos braços — eles complementam as uniões.

“Filhos? E de alguém sem nenhum vínculo? Complementa a união? Sério isso?”

— Eu entendo... Chiffon, obrigada por tentar me acalmar. Mas acho que isso vai demorar muito para...

— Disfarça, aí estão chegando as outras. Depois falamos. — Chiffon pediu para encerrar aquela conversa íntima.

Pudding era a única que tentou escutar secretamente a conversa das duas em um canto mais próximo, por isso não estava entre as filhas que se aproximavam. E imediatamente, foi comentar com a Mama que Chiffon estava em um canto conversando com Madaline.

— Hummm... sempre ela! — comentou a Mama, com a cara fechada. E outra filha estava de olho em Madaline. Não de uma boa forma.

A bela dos densos e escuros olhos púrpuros teria muito mais que um casamento forçado para lidar com...


	4. O Noivo Escolhido

A área de hóspedes equivalia a uma mansão inteira, mas era parte do Chatêau de Big Mom. A dona daquilo tudo fez questão de dar os melhores quartos para Maddy e os pais ficarem hospedados. Antes, os pais que estavam desconfiados por serem obrigados a se hospedarem lá, agora estavam satisfeitos diante do conforto e luxo de onde ficariam.

Em seu quarto exclusivo de hóspedes, enorme, com diversos tons de rosa e de bege, Madaline pensava em seu noivo que não tinha nem doze horas que havia conhecido...

*********************

Madaline havia se afastado dos outros, ficando em uma das sacadas do salão que dava vista imensa e distante de toda a propriedade de Big Mom. Jardins vastos cheio de homies. As nuvens bloqueavam a luz nítida e clara da Lua, juntamente com a negritude da noite que mal havia começado.

Ela escutou passos. Passos firmes demais para uma das filhas da Mama.

Um misterioso homem se aproximava e parava atrás dela, mas não muito perto. A morena se virou e deu de cara com quem estava atrás dela. Um homem enorme, vestindo uma jaqueta que expunha os braços e o peitoral de músculos rijos e bem definidos. Tinha os trajes semelhantes de um típico metaleiro. Uma echarpe que cobria da boca até o começo do peito. Olhos de íris avermelhadas, profundos, simétricos e de cílios longos. Tatuagens rosadas pelo braço e peito esquerdo. Semblante sério.

— ...b-boa noite. — Madaline pronunciou, meio intimidada. Que aquele homem queria com ela? Não o tinha visto quando entrou no salão, ou não reparou detalhadamente.

— Madaline... — uma voz profunda, calma, pronunciou o nome dela, que já sentia certo receio diante de um tipo como aquele.

— Como... sabe meu nome?

— Todos sabem aqui. E eu realmente devo saber o nome daquela que é minha noiva.

— Está de brincadeira? — ela não conseguiu evitar fazer a pergunta que veio automaticamente em sua mente.

— ...brincadeira? Por que eu estaria?

Então...

— É você quem a Big Mom se referiu quando anunciou... o noivo? — ela perguntou olhando o homenzarrão de cima para baixo.

— Sim. Não tem outro com o mesmo nome que o meu. — respondeu com leve toque de sarcasmo.

Madaline se desencostou da sacada e caminhou para mais perto dele.

Ele não era de todo mal... tinha um pouco de charme em seu jeito de ser. Mas... casar-se com aquilo? Tinha jeito de quem não tinha a menor das paciências.

— Precisamos nos conhecer melhor... até porque eu também não gostaria de me casar com alguém que desconheço totalmente... não totalmente, pois sei apenas o nome e a família.

— Minha família?

— Sim, a segunda mais rica de Sweet City. É mais uma dessa elite dentro de nós. Dulce é uma encantadora e respeitosa cunhada.

Dulce Pavê. Há anos que não a via. Ela também teve o mesmo destino que ela teria: casar com um filho de Big Mom por interesse da matriarca Charlotte com os Pavês.

— E ela? Como está? Ela deveria ter vindo! ...Dulce Pavê, pobre amiga!

— Ela agora é Charlotte Dulce. Logo, também te darei meu sobrenome.

Maddy quase revirou os olhos, mas era o oposto de prazer.

— Bom... o que quer saber mais de mim?

— Tudo aos poucos, Madaline... por que não vamos para dentro, junto aos outros?

— Quero ficar um pouco sozinha... mas posso aceitar sua companhia um pouco... eu também preciso conhecer melhor que você.

— Que bom que está menos esquiva... — ele se aproximou mais, ficando ao lado dela, encostado à sacada. Ela ficou de frente a ele, recusando a ficar ao lado.

— ...vocês aceitam tudo que a mãe de vocês ordenam? — Maddy estava curiosa, irritantemente curiosa.

— Por que não aceitaríamos? Mama sabe bem cuidar dos seus filhos como deve.

— Forçando casamentos por interesses de troca de bens?

— Não há nada de errado nas escolhas dela. Ela sabe bem o que faz, e a nós, filhos, melhor acatarmos suas vontades. E você também deveria ser mais dócil com seus pais. Parecia uma criancinha mimada discutindo com eles.

— Mas na verdade sou uma filha amargurada, que vive como uma prisioneira. — ela ainda respondeu calmamente.

— Prisioneira?

— Sim. Não posso escolher minha vida como deve ser. Isso é uma prisão.

— Eles querem confiá-la em alguém que possa garantir sua segurança... uma milionária rica sozinha por aí seria arriscado demais...ou com um marido que não seja um bom protetor, poderiam mata-la para pegar tudo que é seu. Conosco, nada disso vai acontecer e terá seus bens garantidos.

— Junto com vocês, claro.

— Assim como parte dos nossos bens... serão tudo seu.

— É uma visão bem realista dos pais, mas... ainda não tenho liberdade para escolher com quem posso casar.

— Mama disse que lhe deu essa oportunidade, mas você negou... — ele coçou em direção a região da costeleta (embora não tinha alguma) — coisa rara. Mama nunca dá essa liberdade... você deve ser especial, mesmo.

— Aff... — bufou a jovem, que voltou a se apoiar na sacada, mas olhando para a bela imagem de natureza que poderia desfrutar. O noivo estava ainda de costas, de braços cruzados, olhando perdido para o céu.

Em um canto distante deles, Big Mom observava junto com os pais da moça.

— Parecem que estão se dando bem. Katakuri é um dos filhos de maior confiança. Ele saberá lidar com o gênio forte de Madaline. — comentou a Mama.

*********************

Deitada na cama, olhando para o teto da própria que ostentava um fino e brilhante mosqueteiro com micropeças de ouro, Madaline pensava de estava numa fria ou numa pior mesmo. Vendo os outros filhos de Big Mom, aquele lhe pareceu mais “agradável”, mas não menos intimidador. Descobriu que era dos mais velhos filhos. Mas curiosamente, aquele soldado com armadura de biscoitos não lhe saía da cabeça. Ainda bem que aquele não havia sido escolhido. Pareceu-lhe bruto. Não gostou de ser forçada a ser trazida até o salão de festa por ele.

Por outro lado, aquele homem com visíveis duas cicatrizes simétricas nos dois lados do rosto e de cabelos de um lilás rosado e repicados tinha maneiras não esperadas para a primeira impressão que teve. Pelo jeito, não tinha saída. E pelo tipo daquele homem, ia ser pedreira tentar escapar novamente. Estava ali sob a vontade obrigatória de Big Mom e ele, obviamente, estaria no encalço dela de hora em hora. Era a conclusão a qual chegava.

Foi uma noite difícil de dormir e de acordar também. Uma servente bateu-lhe a porta para avisar que o pequeno-almoço estava pronto. Dentro do aposento, tinha um banheiro cheio de todos os recursos necessários e luxuosos também. Madaline pode se banhar e se arrumar com outras roupas disponíveis no armário. Achou horríveis aquelas roupas que pareciam com as das suas bonequinhas de louça que brincava quando criança. Mas, não tinha outra opção. Lembrou-se dos trajes das filhas de Big Mom, inclusive a da própria. Até nisso teria que ser forçada. Tenso.

Ao aparecer à mesa, viu os pais, Big Mom e a própria Dulce em pessoa, que parou o chá para sorrir para ela, vendo a amiga que não via há anos!

— Dulce!!! — Madaline foi até ela, abraçando-a.

— Bom vê-la novamente, Madaline! E não é que nos tornaremos cunhadas?

— É, não é? — comentou, rindo sem jeito.

— Agora já não se sentirá tão sozinha, assim! — comentou Big Mom, olhando as duas.

— Elas duas eram amiguinhas desde crianças! — comentou a mãe.

— Resolvi permitir a presença dela por uns dias aqui com vocês... assim, Madaline querida, sentirá em casa mesmo!

— Agradeça. — sussurrou o pai, com a boca na xícara de chá.

— Bem... obrigada.

— Mamamamama... anda, venha comer sua comida! — ela chamou sua futura nora, segurando um bule de chá na mão e uma xícara na outra.

Era muito louca essa mulher. Aliás, era tudo estranho, confuso, animado. Foi agradável aquele pequeno-almoço por causa da amiga Dulce. Sequer quis perguntar sobre a vida de casada. Tinha medo de ouvir o que não queria ouvir e ainda se assustar mais. Mas Dulce parecia bem... sempre com seus cachos de cor loiro platinado e as feições de uma bonequinha. Seus belos olhos azuis refletiam uma vida feliz, apesar de viver um casamento forçado.

— Sou a esposa do Charlotte Nusstorte, não sei se já conheceu. — Dulce contou para a amiga, longe de todos.

— Não... só conheci os filhos da Big Mom, e só alguns...

— Ele não compareceu a Festa do Chá de ontem porque estava comigo... queria tanto ter visto você ontem!

— Foi bom ter me visto hoje mesmo... eu estava com o humor lá em baixo.

— Por quê?

— Ora... tenho que explicar tudo novamente...

— Não sei, não sei de nada! Mas o que houve?

— Estou sendo obrigada a casar por interesse dos meus pais e Big Mom aceitou! Como lidar com isso?

— ...foi igual a mim.

— Pensei que me entendesse, por isso disse que estava de mau humor sem querer explicar o porquê... e me diga, Dulce: como está sendo sua vida? Horrível no início, não é? — acabou não resistindo à curiosidade de saber.

— ...sim, mas a pessoa que se tornou meu esposo tem sido uma excelente escolha! — Dulce comentava feliz. Realmente, Nusstorte era calmo, sério, não tinha que reclamar muito de uma esposa submissa e dócil como a (antes) Srta. Pavê.

— E... não fale se não quiser, mas... — começou a falar em tom confidencial — como foi se deitar com alguém que jamais imaginou que fosse seu esposo?

— Maddy! — Dulce repreendeu rindo, simulando fazê-la se calar pondo as mãos na boca da amiga, que também compartilhou daquele momento rindo também.

— Mas sério, agora... sei que deve ter sido estranho... e eu... não queria passar por isso. Que eu devo fazer?

— Olha, no início nós ficamos muito envergonhadas... mas o meu Nusstorte não me forçou a nada até que... eu quis.

— Ah... ah, isso é bom. Gostei de saber que nada sofreu de nenhum abuso.

— Não! Ele é muito gentil comigo! Acredito que o seu futuro marido também será!

— Heh... o noivo que a Big Mom escolheu para mim não parece ser tão gentil... sinto que tenho um pouco de medo.

— Vai dar certo! Conversa com ele sobre isso.

— Eu? Falar disso... dessas coisas com ele? — a morena gaguejou um pouco.

— Lógico, não vão se casar? Dormir juntos? Então?

— ...

Madaline sentiu as bochechas se enrubescerem. Apesar de sentir leve curiosidade sobre aquele homem, não se imaginava tendo relações íntimas com ele. Não mesmo.

*********************

— Está gostando da noite?

— Um pouco... sinto sono.

— Logo poderá ir para seus aposentos... Mama disse que ficará aqui com seus pais.

— E contra a minha vontade.

Katakuri olhou de lado para Madaline, que fez o mesmo. Encararam-se naqueles olhares por breves segundos. Ele cortou o silêncio.

— Se a Mama quis assim, parece que alguém tentou quebrar o acordo, não é?

— Eu vou me retirar, com licença! — Maddy saiu dali, quando uma mão a segurou pelo braço, sem nenhum tipo de força extra. Instintivamente, ela reagiu tentando se soltar e ele a permitiu — O que foi agora? — perguntou nervosa.

— Acalme-se. Apenas queria que não fosse agora.

— Não quero mais conversar!

— Está bem... pode se dirigir para onde quiser.

Ela seguiu andando. O homem observava como ela andava em passos firmes e rápidos, como se estivesse zangada mesmo.

— Chamo-me Katakuri. — disse ele, vendo-a se distanciar. “Vai ser divertido domar essa ferinha!” pensou consigo mesmo.

Ela sequer se virou, dando qualquer outro tipo de atenção. Mas lembrou-se do nome dele. Katakuri.

*********************

.....................

Alguns dias se passaram. O casarão onde Madaline morava estava com soldados similares ao Cracker, tomando conta da “propriedade reservada de Big Mom”, como estava escrito em um cartaz na grande porta com textura igual à de um brigadeiro. Nem Maddy e nem os pais sabiam que isso acontecia, enquanto viviam sob o mesmo teto que a imponente matriarca dos Charlotte.

Charlotte Dulce sugeriu um passeio pela própria Ilha da Sedução com a amiga de infância e Big Mom deu permissão, desde que fossem escoltadas. Madaline fez o pedido para Dulce, pois queria conhecer melhor aquele lugar. Na verdade, ela ainda tinha vagas ideias de fuga e queria conhecer cada canto daqueles territórios de propriedade da Mama.

— Dizem que no final desta floresta temos a visão do mar. — comentou Madaline.

— Tem uma praia deserta que é conectada com uma dos acessos a essa floresta. Mas não é qualquer um que pode entrar ali. — explicou Dulce.

— Que legal! Acho que nunca estive em uma praia...

Talvez o mar fosse a solução para os seus problemas. Não planejava se afogar (não era tão extrema assim), mas talvez... Maddy imaginava que tivesse uns barcos ali e ela pudesse “se perder”. Para ela, isso seria fácil.

— Gostaria de conhecê-la. Avise a esses soldados que vamos até lá, pode? — pediu a morena.

— Bem... eu posso falar com o homem da charrete, espere.

Dulce pediu para parar a charrete, conversou com o guia e ele concordou, avisando para que os soldados seguissem a carruagem. Entre aqueles soldados de biscoito, estava o legítimo Cracker, a pedido da mãe. Ele sabia que aquela área NÃO era permitida visitas a não ser que a própria Mama quisesse. O guia da charrete falhou e seria punido após aquele passeio, assim decidiu Cracker.

Mais perto da janela da carroça, observou sigilosamente a jovem Madaline. Era agradável a beleza dela, achou que Katakuri teve muita sorte em ser o escolhido. Uma mulher bonita. Daquelas dignas de se elogiar desde os cabelos até os tornozelos. Aquela cuja inteira aparência é de tal beleza que nem suas mais belas irmãs têm. Mas tinha o porte de uma mulher decidida e dessas bem geniosas. Talvez por isso que Big Mom havia escolhido o mais sério e rígido dos filhos.

O bonito perfil se direcionava a amiga que estava conversando com o guia da charrete. Mas ao olhar repentinamente para a janela, Madaline flagrou o soldado olhando-a fixamente e fechou a cortina minúscula da janela da charrete. “Essa ainda vai dar trabalho ao Katakuri”, pensou o décimo filho de Big Mom.

— O que foi?

— Um idiota estava olhando aqui para dentro. — disse a morena.

— Ah... hehehehe... uns curiosos mesmos! — riu a loira.

A charrete chegou perto da praia e ambas desceram a carruagem. As duas foram de mãos dadas até a praia, descendo com cuidado as partes rochosas. Cracker tomou a frente de uns e ficou à espreita, de olho nas duas.

— É bonito aqui... — comentou Dulce, tirando os sapatos para andar na areia fresca e extremamente macia — vem caminhar aqui!

Madaline olhou para trás. Aqueles soldados todos iguais de armadura de biscoito. Eles estavam de olho naquela que secretamente estava procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse entrar e sair da vista de todos eles ali. Bem que poderia haver um barco por perto! (embora não soubesse remar, acreditava que se viraria).

Disfarçando, seguiu os mesmos passos da loira. Olhou para o mar... se fosse uma criatura do mar, já havia fugido sem pensar muito. Mas sendo uma criatura da terra... sequer sabia nadar direito!

Queria tanto viver... longe dali, longe de todos... sua riqueza não era suficiente para comprar sua liberdade. E era tudo o que mais queria!

De repente, uma ideia veio em sua cabeça. Olhou novamente sua amiga... o guia da charrete que escovava os dois cavalos extremamente brancos e de crina e rabo bem felpudos, aqueles soldados. Uma atitude louca e irracional veio fazer a morena se dirigir até o mar, e ela foi entrando... jogou-se em direção às águas e começou a nadar pateticamente, porém se distanciando da praia rapidamente.

— Maddy!!!!! O que está fazendo?! — gritou Dulce, que olhou para trás como se quisesse que alguém a socorresse.

Os soldados se moveram até a praia. Cracker entendeu que ela estava tentando se matar e não podia permitir isso. Ia ser frustrante para a mãe que queria tanto esse casamento e... não queria permitir uma morte tão prematura e desnecessária como a daquela bela jovem.

E Madaline nadava sem freios, querendo desaparecer daquela área até que alguém que não fosse da Família Charlotte a encontrasse...


	5. Cunhados e Cunhadas

Rapidamente, Cracker sacou a espada e mirou em direção à água.

—  _Pretzel Roll_! — ele pronunciou alto e cravou a espada na areia, em direção a Madaline. Com isso, formou-se uma linha de areia, abrindo o mar até ela, que não teve mais água para nadar e caiu na areia do fundo do mar. Os outros soldados cercaram Dulce, achando que ela era cúmplice da amiga. Cracker não precisou ir muito longe para mais uma vez buscar Madaline, colocando-a de bruços em seus ombros e levando até a praia. Tirou a espada e as águas voltaram ao normal. Ela se debatia muito.

— Solte-me!

— Não mesmo! Você virá comigo! — virou-se para Dulce — Entra naquela charrete e volte para sua casa mesmo. Eu a levarei para a Mama!

— Por favor, meu cunhado... não faça nada com ela...

— Não discuta e faça o que estou mandando. — ele nem a deixou terminar de falar — Será pior se não fizer!

Dulce ficou confusa, mas acabou obedecendo ao cunhado.

— Depois vou punir aquele infeliz, por ter obedecido às ordens de quem não é filho da Mama! — Cracker se referia ao guia.

— O que fizer de errado comigo, meu futuro noivo saberá! — reclamou Madaline, socando a armadura do outro que a sustentava nos ombros.

— Não seja cínica, Madaline! Não tem o direito nenhum de falar isso. Quem está fazendo as coisas erradas aqui é somente você!

Madaline engoliu seco. Estava irritada por mais uma tentativa boba falhar. Estava desesperada, doida para fugir da sina que lhe foi imposta injustamente. Sem lhe darem voz ou opinião a declarar. Fechou os olhos, parando de resistir fisicamente. Cracker a segurava pelas pernas, ajeitando-a apenas para não cair.

— Mama vai ficar sabendo de mais uma travessura sua!

— Travessura?!

— Sim... e creio que o castigo será mais severo para você e seus pais. — ele alertou enquanto andava a frente dos outros soldados.

Madaline não estava pronta para mais sermões ou castigos realmente severos. Resolveu então amolecer o coração do soldado de biscoito.

— ...por favor... não diga nada a eles. — ela resolveu pedir humildemente.

— ...não posso falhar e nem mentir para a Mama.

— Mas eu... eu estou sendo vítima de um capricho dos meus pais, eles...

— Não tenho nada a ver com seus pais. Tenho com a Mama. E meus irmãos.

Cracker cortou friamente a conversa, fazendo-a calar. Em seu interior, não queria lhe falar desse modo. Mas jamais deixou que seus inconscientes desejos lhe dominassem a ponto de falar com a confiança da própria família. Enquanto caminhava com ela nos ombros, observava-lhe as longas e torneadas pernas da futura cunhada. Tinha uma bonita pele cor de pêssego, clara, lisa. E úmida da água, ela ficava brilhante. Era bom segurá-la firme por estas pernas. Mesmo que estivesse segurando, não estava se aproveitando mais que o limite. Mantinha-a firme para que ela não caísse.

Ele precisava esquecer esses detalhes que admirava nela. Ela não seria a sua mulher.

.....................

— Então... parece que alguém tentou fugir de novo?

Madaline, com a roupa e os cabelos úmidos, estava diante de Big Mom. Nada respondeu.

— Tentou fugir sim. Ela e a sua outra nora planejaram ir até o final da floresta para que ambas tivessem alcance aquela praia.

— Mas não gosto que ninguém vá ali!

— E Dulce ordenou para o guia da charrete ir até lá. Achou-se nesse direito.

“Como ele sabe desses detalhes?”, pensou a moça.

— Dulce... ela não é de fazer isso... até ser influenciada por alguém... não é mesmo... Madaline? — a senhora de quase setenta anos encravou os olhos de íris avermelhadas em Madaline.

— ...eu não a influenciei em nada. — ela resolveu limpar a barra da amiga — apenas comentei que desejava conhecer uma praia e ela me ofereceu a companhia até lá... nada foi planejado. (realmente foi antes, mas Cracker conseguiu deduzir)

— E por que se atirou na água? — perguntou a Mama, coçando a papada do queixo.

— Eu... quis me refrescar, nadar um pouco.

— Com roupas e tudo? — perguntou sarcasticamente.

— Acha que eu tiraria minhas roupas ali? Secariam com o Sol e poderia voltar seca para a casa. — respondeu quase da mesma forma sarcástica.

Cracker queria rir ali, mas obviamente a encarava sério. Era como uma criança que aprontava e queria se desculpar em respostas rápidas. Não era nenhuma ameaça a família, mas não era bom que contrariasse sua mãe desse jeito...

— Menina... não sei por que não fico furiosa... deve ser por causa da expectativa do casamento... — ela se levantou do seu trono enorme — mas não pense que sou tão maleável quanto pareço, viu?

“Você se parece maleável?”, a moça pensou, calada.

— Quero ser mais piedosa possível, mas não posso confiar em você. Nem direi aos seus pais sobre o que aconteceu hoje... mas ficará presa em meu quarto essa noite. Dobrarei minha vigia em você. — virou-se para Cracker — e você... nem deveria ter permitido ela chegarem até a praia se havia descoberto tudo desde o início. Você também falhou!

— ...desculpa-me, Mama. — ele disse, com a cabeça baixa. E de novo seus olhos se encontraram com aquelas pernas, aqueles braços da mesma cor e feitio... estava difícil desviar os olhos daquela mulher.

— Quero que redobre sua atenção nela também. Os outros já estão avisados por mim, também.

— Mama... com a permissão de falar...

— Diga?

— Acho que Katakuri deveria estar vigiando-a mais que os outros.

— Eu sei... mas incumbi seu irmão em uma tarefa importante, mas logo ela ficará sob os cuidados dele por infinito!

— Se a Mama aceitar a sugestão, deveria deixa-la com a Brûlée.

Nem o próprio Cracker entendeu por que essa sugestão lhe veio à cabeça. Sim, Brûlée seria bem rígida em controlar Madaline. Essa irmã morava em uma parte da Floresta da Sedução e, se Madaline estivesse com ela, poderia vê-la com mais facilidade.

— Não, ela deve ficar com os pais dela... aproveitar até o casamento, quando eles puderem ir embora. Assim, ela aproveita bem a companhia deles até o dia da despedida.

Madaline ouviu tudo preocupada. Então, os pais a deixariam ali, praticamente abandonando-a? Nas mãos daquele tipo assustador de homem que seria seu futuro marido?

— Ouviu, Madaline? Aproveite bem o tempo que passa com seus pais aqui. Logo que casar, você irá morar com seu marido e eles voltarão para a antiga casa de vocês. — alertou Big Mom.

.....................

Desde esse dia, tudo que Big Mom queria com Madaline era aceito sem uma pergunta de dúvida pelos pais. Estes já tinham recebido parte da troca dos dotes, dez baús cheios das mais finas joias, deixando principalmente a mãe de Madaline em êxtase. Isso ainda era só o começo.

Aceitando a ideia do filho Cracker, Big Mom permitiu que Maddy “conhecesse” a casa de Brûlée. Madaline ia mais que conhecer: ficaria presa, sob a vigilância da mulher com aparência de bruxa. E esta já não tinha ido muito com a cara da pobre moça e estava decidida em atormentá-la sob um “zeloso cuidado”.

Mas Madaline não aparentou dar a menor confiança para ela. Diante de pequenas provocações, a jovem resolvia ignorar ou dar respostas curtas.

— Wiihwihwih... logo, logo... essa sua marra vai ceder. Você vai se apaixonar por esse meu irmão. Um homem distinto e reservado que sabe cuidar de sua família. Katakuri não é uma pessoa qualquer! — Brûlée provocava Madaline ao se gabar da reputação de seu irmão ser “perfeito”.

Madaline não estava de conhecer Katakuri pelas palavras dos outros. Queria conhece-lo por ele mesmo. Queria muito que ele mesmo pudesse desistir do casamento, mas qual filho ousava contrariar a vontade da mãe? Nenhum deles.

Vez ou outra aparecia Cracker perto das janelas da casa de Brûlée para ver como estava passando Madaline. Quando ela o via rondando ali, entrava. Não queria ver aquele soldado de biscoito com frequência.

— Como está, irmão Cracker? — Brûlée perguntava quando o via rondando por ali.

— Vigiando a casa, conforme as ordens da Mama.

— Mas ela pode ficar tranquila, daqui a mocinha não escapa! Wiiihwihwihwih...

— Eu sei... mas cumpro minha parte. E como ela está? Deve está torturando ela um pouco...

— Só não mais porque Mama a quer perfeitinha para Katakuri.

— É... — disse num suspiro.

A irmã olhou o irmão com um ar desconfiado.

— O que se passa com você?

— Comigo? Por que pergunta isso?

— Estou te achando pouco estranho ultimamente... — disse ela, com os dedos cobrindo parte dos lábios.

— ...não sei o porquê. — ele fez um leve bico. E foi andando — Bom, vou vigiar por aí, até mais!

— Ahhh... pensei que alguém estava mais curioso que a Mama em cuidar da Madaline, sabe... — Brûlée soltou essa provocação — logo que o irmão Katakuri voltar da missão dele, ele poderá fazer isso melhor que nós dois juntos! Vai ser uma pena... acho que você está gostando de... vigiar Madaline mais que a própria mama! Não estou certa?

Cracker não era tolo, também. Olhou para trás, seriamente para a irmã.

— Às vezes, a irmã Brûlée fala muitas coisas desnecessárias! — e voltou ao seu caminho.

A bruxa riu, entrando em casa. Por que ela desconfiou da possível atração do irmão pela futura esposa de Katakuri? Ela via pelos espelhos, sem ir lá fora, Cracker se acercando e olhando em cada janela para ver se encontrava Madaline.

— Olha, Madaline... parece que tem alguém querendo cuidar de você mais que a Mama.

— ...todos aqui querem cuidar de mim. — disse em certo tom de sarcasmo.

— Por um lado, sim... — ela bufou — mas parece que anda despertando paixão em outros corações por aí.

— Não sei como!

— Mas eu preciso lembrar uma coisa: traições aqui são imperdoáveis! Se um homem ou mulher for destinado a um de nossos filhos, é somente a ele que o parceiro deve se dedicar! Você, por exemplo... Mama escolheu Katakuri... logo, jamais em sua vida deverá ter olhos para qualquer outro homem ou até mesmo mulher por aí! Mama é rigorosíssima com a fidelidade conjugal dos filhos...

— ...e ela foi fiel aos seus maridos? — Madaline soltou essa pergunta subitamente.

Brûlée parou de falar.

— Er... claro, quando ela foi casada...

— Com um só marido? Com essa filharada toda, acho que ela não teve um só home, não!

A filha da Big Mom fechou a cara.

— Não acha que está se metendo demais na vida da Mama?

— Não, nem um pouco. — a jovem respondeu naturalmente — É que você disse: Mama é rigorosíssima com a relação conjugal dos filhos, quer um relacionamento eterno... aí pensei: se ela não teve um marido para sempre, que moral tem ela para exigir a fidelidade eterna dos filhos? — sim, Madeline estava devolvendo a provocação.

A bruxa se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada. Madeline não teve nenhuma alteração, apenas olhava para Brûlée.

— ...apenas refleti. — respondeu a morena, meio cínica.

— Não tem que refletir e nem falar mal da Mama!

— Não falei mal de sua Mama, querida...

Brûlée apontou o dedo de unha extremamente enorme e roxa em direção a ela.

— Você gosta de irritar, não é?

— Não foi minha intenção... embora você mereça um pouco de castigo também por tentar me irritar à toa! — Madaline se levantou — e abaixa esse dedo, aí! Não tenho medo de gente louca, não!

— Fora de minha casa, agora! Xispa!

— Ó-TI-MO! — Madaline se alegrou, comemorando, indo diretamente para a saída.

Então Brûlée, com sua habilidade com os espelhos, atraiu o corpo dela de forma magnética e a enfiou em um espelho. Madaline viu tudo girar e não entendeu nada, apenas voltou em sua consciência quando saiu do espelho do salão de estar onde ficava Big Mom e caiu com a lateral do corpo no chão. Nesse mesmo lugar, Big Mom estava justamente conversando com Katakuri e ambos pararam para olhar quem era jogada no chão através do espelho.

— ...Brûlée. — pronunciou Katakuri, baixinho.

— Ora... mas por que você parou aqui, Madaline?

— Aaaaai, minha costela!!! — ela choramingou de dor.

O homem foi até ela, agachando-se. Girou o corpo desta e apalpou a parte da costela que estava justamente doendo.

— Ei!!! — Maddy reclamou, logo gemendo de dor em seguida.

— Não fraturou nada... venha, vou te ajudar a levantar.

Katakuri pôs Madaline de pé, que olhou zangada para ele.

— Mas o que está acontecendo, afinal? Não estava com Brûlée? — Big Mom perguntou estressadamente curiosa.

— Sim, mas esta me expulsou quando eu me estourei com as provocações dela!

Big Mom ficou furiosa. Com Brûlée... não. Com Madaline mesmo. Não importava o que acontecesse em relação aos filhos. Eles sempre tinham razão, principalmente perante outras pessoas que não eram da família.

— Provavelmente alguma você fez! Eu te conheço, garota!

— O que fiz foi consequência das provocações vindas pela sua filha mesmo!

Katakuri tinha a habilidade de ver antecipadamente acontecimentos futuros e geralmente acertava em 100%. Usou essa sua habilidade discretamente e ali mesmo. Queria ver o que aconteceria futuramente em relação à Madaline e Brûlée, para ter a resposta do que queria saber. Viu a irmã se queixando horrores com Big Mom e desconfiou que esta deve ter falado muitas coisas a ponto de irritar a sua jovem noiva. Sabia que Brûlée era muito falante e geralmente não calculava a possível rudeza em suas palavras.

— Mama... agora que cheguei, será que me permite cuidar dela? — pediu Katakuri, evitando que outros irmãos se irritassem com ela.

— Mas é isso que estava falando contigo pouco antes dessa pestinha parar aqui!

— ...não seria melhor eu voltar para a área onde estão meus pais?

— NÃO! — mãe e filho foram uníssonos.

— Como? Não posso nem vê-los mais?

— Vê-los pode, mas sob a vigia do seu futuro marido. — declarou Big Mom.

Maddy bufou longamente. Ele se dirigiu até ela.

— Vamos sair daqui. Preciso falar algo com você em particular.

— Outra vez falar em particular?

— Sim. — respondeu calmamente.

— Vão, saiam daqui... deixem-me ver o que a Brûlée quer comigo, provavelmente ela vai me contar toda a verdade, Madaline! — Big Mom estava para atender o den den mushi e era realmente a filha do outro lado da linha.

— Vamos...

Ele colocou a mão nas costas da jovem, querendo que ela andasse logo. Ela foi mais a frente, fazendo-o tirar a mão nela. Mas ele foi quem a guiou até uma das áreas médicas do Chatêau para ver como estava.

— Deixem que te examinem, não faça nada demais. — ele pediu tranquilamente para ela, que aceitou. Realmente, estava dolorida apenas. Fizeram um curativo com uma pomada que servia como relaxante muscular e esta tinha um cheirinho agradável de hortelã. O homem de tatuagens de cor rosa vibrante observava Madaline sendo cuidada. Era curiosa. Sempre vendo a mãe como a única mulher de gênio forte e que não gostava de obedecer a ordens, ficou admirado em ver uma criatura tão frágil ser parecida. E ele se viu sortudo por ter ser escolhido para ser o esposo dela. Sentia-se um monstro diante dela. Jamais achou que sua mãe o obrigasse a se casar. Mas agora que essa “missão” lhe foi dada, não poderia falhar em nada. Tinha uma grande postura dentro de seu meio familiar.

Madaline ficou em repouso e ele não saiu de perto dela. Ela o observava. Ele estava distante, sentado em uma cadeira e com as enormes pernas em cima da mesa, cruzadas, assim como os braços. Ele olhava para o infinito como se estivesse pensativo. Muito diferente de seus outros irmãos, era reservado, calado e não enchia a paciência. Nisso, Brûlée tinha total razão quando descreveu isso dele.

— Ei... — ela chamou quase em tom de sussurro. Ele apenas a olhou — tem como... fazer com que eu possa falar com meus pais? Já estou longe deles há uns dias... queria só avisar que estou bem.

— Claro. — usou um dos den den mushis do lugar e deu para ela na cama. — sabe o número dos seus pais de cor?

— Acho que sim... deixe-me ver se eu me lembro...

Conseguindo ligar para a mãe, ela avisou que estava bem. A mãe chorava do outro lado da linha, querendo muito saber se ela precisava de mais alguma coisa.

— Eu... estou bem... breve vamos nos ver... sim, sim, ele (Katakuri) já está comigo... sim, mãe, estou me comportando bem... aham... OK, agora vou dormir, beijos... está tudo bem, mãe! Beijos... tchau, tchau!

— Já acabou?

— Sim. — deu o den den mushi para ele, que colocou no mesmo lugar de antes.

— Agora descanse um pouco.

— Quando vou poder voltar para meu aposento? Bem que poderia ser hoje...

— Não posso te deixar sozinha, principalmente por causa dos últimos acontecimentos. Vai ficar em meu território. Mas não se preocupe, farei uma área somente para você, não te tirarei a privacidade.

— É, bem...

Não tinha mais como contestar. Mas se ele ainda a respeitasse como moça solteira que ainda era, talvez ela não reclamasse da decisão dele. Ele prometeu que lhe daria uma área particular.


	6. Despertando o Amor e o Ódio

A Ilha do Trigo é uma das mais de 35 ilhas que circundam toda a Whole Cake como parte do território principal da Big Mom, a Toto Land. Assim como tem a Ilha do Cacau, a Ilha do Biscoito, a Ilha do Queijo...

Foi no território administrado por Katakuri que Madaline teve que ficar até o dia do casamento, como queria o próprio e a mãe dele. Os pais podiam visita-la quando quisessem, mas permaneceriam ali no Chatêau com Linlin. Cracker secretamente não gostou dessa decisão, e guardou para si sua insatisfação. Katakuri sabia que algumas irmãs não iam muito com a cara da jovem de olhos púrpuras e resolveu cuidar dela, mantendo-a consigo.

Assim como prometido, ela teve direito a um espaço privado para ela. As casas daquela ilha eram feitas de diversos tipos de grãos, e a que ela ficaria era feita de  _mochi_  (bolinho de arroz japonês feito com um arroz glutinoso de grãos curtos. O arroz é batido em pasta e moldado na forma desejada). Ele apresentou a casa não muito grande em que ela viveria temporariamente antes de ir morar com ele.

— Está bem essa casa para você?

— Er... claro. Agradeço que tenha me dado a privacidade. Pensei que seria forçada a morar com você antes do casamento.

— Não, e nem irá morar comigo depois do casamento.

Madaline inclinou a cabeça um pouco, mostrando-se confusa diante daquela declaração.

— Ué, como assim?

— Você terá uma casa somente para você. Eu continuarei na minha. Terá mais liberdade e privacidade que imagina, Madaline...

Era essa nova... pelo visto, ele seria dos mais frios maridos... pelo menos, não teria que lidar cedo com as intimidades que todo casal “tem que ter”. Isso não a desanimou, pelo contrário.

— Todos que casam aqui... vivem em cada casa?

— Depende... eu prefiro assim, até porque você não vai se acostumar tão cedo com sua vida de casada.

— Acho... que tem um pouco de razão. Embora eu ache estranho...

— Não gostou disso?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... ao contrário, gosto de ter meu espaço respeitado!

— E eu o meu. — concluiu o homem de cabelos meio rosados.

Katakuri só entrou na casa em que ela ficaria apenas para mostrar cada canto. Logo, ele se despediu normalmente e deixou-a sozinha, não sem antes de avisá-la de algo.

— Aqui, terá toda a liberdade que puder ter, mas deverá saber garanti-la... entendeu? — ele se referia as imprevisíveis tentativas de fuga dela.

— E... se eu falhasse com a sua confiança? — por nenhuma causa, a morena dos longos cabelos lisos e com parte deles presos em um coque resolveu perguntar.

— ...terei que castiga-la.

Calou-se.

— Bom, até mais, Madaline! De três em três horas, virão lhe servir comida. — e ele deu as costas. Ela viu o homem de costa larga e com parte da cintura visível (devido à jaqueta ser curta) se distanciar no horizonte, descendo a escada larga e também feita de mochi que havia na entrada do jardim de “sua” nova casa.

Ela entrou, fechando a porta. Olhou o grande  _hall_ , adornado caprichosamente com coisas relacionadas à comida. Deitou-se no divã que havia ali, suspirando como se estivesse exausta.

.....................

— Por que pede isso para mim? — Brûlée questionou zangada.

— Por que só você pode me fazer chegar até lá pelos espelhos, sem precisar pegar um navio. — explicou Cracker.

— E o que você quer com essa chata?!

— Preciso saber apenas... como ela está. — disse o homem de cabelos lilás, com três partes presas em um esticado rabo-de-cavalo e com faíscas de chamas nas pontas de cada um, parecendo queimar como fogos de artifício.

Cracker estava dentro da casa da irmã, sem sua armadura toda feita de biscoito. Um homem alto, corpulento, de pele clara e íris cor de rosa claro. Tem uma cicatriz grande que cobre seu olho direito e ele tem pequenos traços de rugas em ambos os olhos. Em seu visual original, está com o peitoral robusto sempre exposto e veste uma cinta com biscoitos decorativos que o adornam. Suas roupas consistem em uma calça justa apertada nas pernas longas e levemente torneadas, junto com uma capa pendurada apenas no ombro direito.

— Então, está interessado nela, não é?

Brûlée tinha que fazê-lo confessar a verdade. Ele a olhou, analisou bem a sua resposta.

— Se me confessar a verdade, posso te ajudar e não falarei nada com a Mama. Só não minta para mim!

— ...sim, fiquei interessado nela. E sei que, enquanto ela esteve aqui, você deve ter provocado o bastante a ponto de irritá-la.

— Ah, mas ela tem um gênio insuportável! E não gostei de algo que ela falou da Mama!

— O que ela falou da Mama?

— Ah... nada demais, mas parece ter fobia de casamento! E criticou os maridos da Mama.

Ele riu rapidamente.

— Mas eles já não têm nenhuma importância, mesmo... — comentou ele.

— Uhhhh... olha, apenas sinto pena de você, irmão Cracker... não vai poder tê-la como esposa, se é isso que queria!

— Não sei se eu a toleraria como esposa... prefiro admirá-la de longe... deve me entender.

— Wiiihwihwihwih... só de longe mesmo, eu que tive uns dias aqui com ela sei como é tê-la perto!

— E então, irmã Brûlée? Vai me quebrar esse galho?

— Bem... vou sim. Desde que não me envolva nisso!

— Não vai ser uma tarefa difícil! Você sabe transportar as pessoas para onde quiser, sem deixar um rastro...

— Refiro-me ao nosso irmão Katakuri! Se ele descobrir essas visitas suas, não me envolva, assuma tudo sozinho!

— Pode deixar! — ele se levantou, sorrindo confiante. Era “bonitinho e ousado”, como pensava Brûlée em relação a esse irmão mais novo. Porém, sempre foi um filho leal a Mama, como todos os outros.

Mas o “Mil Braços” (codinome de Cracker) não fez nada assim diretamente. Brûlée passava as informações que conseguia de Madaline para ele, como ela estava, quando Katakuri poderia estar na ilha que ele administrava...

Ele apenas queria vê-la distantemente, sem despertar em ninguém algum tipo de maldade que possam imaginar vindo dele. Ele realmente queria até conhecê-la melhor... mas sem perder o respeito pela decisão da Mama e nem pelo irmão mais velho Katakuri.

.....................

Madaline passava boa parte do tempo sozinha. Tudo que ela imaginou que aconteceria – o que temia, também – não aconteceu. Não era incomodada por Katakuri o tempo todo; ele somente a visitava para ver se estava bem e levava alguns bolinhos de arroz para ela como um presente. Ali, rosas e joias não eram presentes comuns que os noivos se davam.

E por falar em comida, ela era muito bem alimentada. De três em três horas, era servida com diversos tipos de comida. Não tinha refeições principais definidas como tinha em sua casa.

— Desse jeito, vou engordar bem e sem culpa! — pensava ela, que estava despertando a gulosa dentro de si. Nunca havia comido tão bem em sua vida, mesmo nunca ter passado algum tipo de fome.

— Não precisa aceitar sempre o que os cozinheiros lhe servem. — explicava Katakuri, que só olhava a sua formosa noiva comendo empolgada os diversos doces que haviam lhe servido. — se não tiver fome na hora, deixa para depois.

— Humm... tem medo que eu fique bem gorda?

— Não, não quis dizer isso. Você apenas pode ter alguma complicação na digestão em comer desnecessariamente. — disse ele — isso sim é para se preocupar.

Madaline sorriu, quase engasgando. Ele pegou o bule de chá e ofereceu para ela.

— Beba, para ajudar a descer. — ele colocou o chá preto na xícara dela, que pausou a comida para beber aos poucos, pois estava quente.

— ...hmmmm... obrigada... se você quiser, pode compartilhar comigo essa comida toda! — ela, pela primeira vez, convidou-o a comer junto.

— Não, já comi. E mais, gosto de comer reservadamente.

“Que cara mais estranho!” pensou ela, olhando-o. Porém, cavalheiro. E devia ser por isso que Madaline se encontrava mais interativa com ele.

— Como passou a noite aqui?

— Bem... meu aposento é bem agradável.

Ele curvou os olhos como se estivesse sorrindo, mas seu rosto não mostrava nada entre o nariz e o começo do peitoral, devido à echarpe felpuda e grande que usava. Tinha pequenas linhas de rugas, mas nada que tirasse a beleza de olhos tão simétricos, amendoados e de cílios grandes.

— Que bom que está se adaptando bem... pelo jeito, vou dispensar guardas em torno da casa. Comportando-se bem, não há necessidade. — e descruzou as pernas, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e encarando-a — Porém, ainda estou de olho em você, minha futura esposa!

— Poderia me chamar apenas de Madaline? — ela pediu calmamente.

— ...de acordo. — ele concordou, afirmando com a cabeça que sim. E voltou a se encostar a cadeira, cruzando as pernas longas a apertadas naquela calça colada. Ele não tirava os olhos dela, observando terminar de comer o máximo que podia. Antes de servirem para ela, os cozinheiros foram ordenados por Katakuri de levar as sobras para ele, pois comeria com gosto o que ela não pudesse aguentar.

Ele sempre a visitava, para saber como ela passava (também para controla-la). Mas ia sempre embora a menos de poucas horas, sem despedir-se diretamente dela, como em um beijo ou abraço. E Madaline não dava essa confiança, ainda. Queria mesmo ser respeitada em seu espaço. Só eram noivos. E obrigados a serem. Não tinham sentimentos para compartilharem um com o outro.

De noite, antes de dormir, Madaline observava pela janela a linda área de sua casa feita de mochi. Imaginava como seria sua vida ao lado... quer dizer, casada com esse tal Katakuri, pois viver com ele, como o próprio havia dito, não viveria. Será que ele também discordava desse casamento, só aceitando por completa obediência a mãe dele?

Katakuri já dormia em sua casa, a maior de toda a ilha. Descansava bem coberto em sua enorme cama. Era muito frio quando o Sol não iluminava lá. Madaline, também agasalhada, fechou a janela e foi dormir também na sua própria cama.

De madrugada, enquanto o sono tomava todos naquela ilha, Cracker saía do espelho do banheiro – onde Brûlée disse que era mais seguro por (provavelmente) ser o mais vazio dos lugares a essa hora da noite. Cuidadoso, ele começou a andar pela casa. Torcia para que a porta do aposento onde ela estivesse pudesse estar aberta.

Entrou com cuidado. A porta se abriu sem fazer barulho. Agradecia por aquela casa ser feita toda de mochi. O chão nem emitia som de passos. Viu a pessoa que queria. Madaline estava dormindo, parecia uma bonequinha. Ele sentou-se em suas próprias pernas e ficou olhando-a dormir. Estava levemente boquiaberto. Como havia Brûlée lhe dito, por informações que recebeu da Mama, Katakuri havia cedido uma das casas de solteiro para ela morar antes do casamento.

Era encantadora... uma pena mesmo que a matriarca Charlotte não deu a esposa para ele. Os longos e grossos cabelos negros da jovem noiva de Katakuri estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro. Teve vontade de tocar-lhe ao menos, os cabelos. Levou os dedos até uma mecha acessível e mais longe do rosto. Torcia para que Maddy estivesse em um sono profundo.

E estava. Uma mecha macia, suave... tirou o dedo logo. Ela se moveu um pouco na cama, fazendo-o retirar os dedos das mechas dela. Voltou a olhá-la somente. Após alguns minutos, ele se levantou com cuidado e voltou para o espelho aonde veio até aquela casa. Antes, conectou-se com Brûlée falando bem baixo pelo den den mushi.

E Cracker fez a viagem em retorno à casa de Brûlée.

— Agora, vai cuidar dos seus afazeres e me deixa dormir! — pediu a bruxa.

— E você os seus! — disse ele, saindo. Mas parou na porta antes — e muito obrigado, irmã! — e saiu.

.....................

Dois dias se passaram. Big Mom pediu a Katakuri que trouxesse Madaline até seu Chatêau, pois queria uma reunião com os dois e os pais dos noivos. Acertariam detalhes finais e breve aconteceria o casamento.

— Mas... não tem um mês que o noivado firmou! — Madaline destacou isso.

— Para que esperar tanto?! — perguntou Big Mom, justificando — temos toda a estrutura necessária e já fizemos o acordo. — ela se referia ao combinado entre os pais da morena, juntamente com a troca de dotes — e odeio esperar muito!

“Parece que é ela quem vai casar!” pensou Madaline.

— E eu já estou ansiosa por mais netos!

Netos?! Assim, tão rápido?! Mal havia conhecido aquele homem... e seria obrigada também a ter filhos?! Não estava pronta para nada disso!

Katakuri observava e ouvia tudo calado, apenas tomando seu chá. Os pais pareciam estar contentes, porém pouco se falavam. A Mama estranhou aquele “clima”.

— Posso saber por que estão tão amuados? Morreu alguém?

— Eu... ainda acho cedo para marcarmos a cerimônia. — Madaline insistiu em contrariar gentilmente.

Big Mom olhou-a seriamente. Katakuri também olhou para ela, como se quisesse alertar alguma coisa.

— Eu quem decido as coisas aqui!!! — depois, virou-se para os pais da moça e perguntou meio carinhosa, mas opressora por trás daquele modo de falar — Aliás, nós... nós, pais... não somos nós quem deve decidir o destino dos filhos?

— Sim, claro. — o pai foi o primeiro a confirmar.

— ...sim. — depois, a mãe.

— Pois bem... olha, Madaline... vou te dar um pouco de conforto: eu marcaria o casamento para a semana que vem, mas deixarei que passem quatorze dias... duas semanas então, para você se preparar beeeeeem. Entendeu?

Madaline bufou longamente. Mas concordou.

— Certo.

— Katakuri, continue cuidando muito bem dela por mim... e por você também, claro! — pediu a Mama.

— Como quiser, Mama.

Quatorze dias. “Tempo suficiente” para se acostumar com a ideia que logo seria uma mulher casada.

O resto da Família Charlotte ficou surpresa com a atitude da Mama em esticar o tempo do noivado. Será que ela gostava mesmo de Madaline, assim?

Durante um encontro com algumas irmãs e Madaline, todas comentaram a surpreendente impressão que a moça causou na Mama.

— E então? Quer dizer que já está morando com o irmão Katakuri? — perguntou Pudding.

— Estou apenas no território dele... — respondeu a morena, calmamente, sentada e com os braços cruzados — ele me cedeu uma das casas daquela ilha.

— Oh, isso é bom! — respondeu Chiffon, isso significa que ele está respeitando você e muito bem.

— Há algo de diferente que possa se esperar do irmão Katakuri? — comentou uma enorme mulher, com olhos azuis e lábios proeminentes com batom prateado.

— Claro que não, irmã Smoothie! — disse Chiffon.

A bela mulher de longos e ondulados cabelos platinados que cobriam o olho direito também estava sentada, com as enormes pernas de coxas grossas cruzadas. Encarava Madaline, como se estivesse a analizando.

— Ela não tem nada demais... — comentou calmamente outra filha de Big Mom, uma mulher alta, esguia e extremamente pálida, com um longo cabelo azul claro que tem ondas no final das mechas.

— Realmente não. E essa teimosia dela... por que Mama não a intimida como devia? — comentou Galette, para Amande.

— Ela está em uma situação que é revoltante para muitas moças... mas, se ela não teve escolha...

— Dizem que ela rebelou-se até com os pais! — Galette achava aquilo o fim. Jamais se imaginava se rebelando contra a Mama em qualquer situação que fosse.

— Compreensível... — Amande pausou para soltar uma longa baforada enquanto fumava durante a conversa.

Madaline não se sentia confortável com algumas de suas futuras cunhadas. Porém deu atenção à (quase) todas, com exceção exclusiva de Brûlée – que evitou até olhar para a cara dela. Quando tinha que voltar para a casa temporária, era levada por Katakuri, que acompanhava até a porta de sua casa e se retirava. Naquela vez, aconteceu algo diferente.

— Ei... — Madaline chamou o homem que mal havia dado as costas para se retirar dali.

Ele parou e apenas olhou para trás. Não perguntou nada. Ela o fitou por alguns segundos após lhe pedir algo.

— Eu... queria passar um pouco de tempo com alguém... antes do jantar.

Ele se surpreendeu com aquele pedido. Vindo logo de sua noiva tão fechada. O homem dos cabelos rosados virou-se para ela, com as mãos no bolso da calça de couro.

— ...isso se você quiser. — ela completou.

— Eu aceito. — ele concordou, voltando para ela e entrando. Ele foi até a grande sala da casa, sentando-se bem acomodado no sofá. Madaline veio atrás, sentando-se no outro sofá à frente dele.

— ...parece que está mais sociável. Gosto assim.

— É que... passar muito tempo solitária aqui incomoda.

— Esteve bem com as irmãs?

— Sim...

— Você e a Brûlée fizeram as pazes?

“Nunca!” pensou calada, e deu obviamente outra resposta.

— Não nos falamos... e prefiro que fique assim. Dessa maneira, podemos conviver pacificamente.

— Ela fala demais, sabe... mas é uma pessoa bastante leal quando se amiga.

— Entendo... mas me fala mais de você... ainda o conheço tão pouco!

Katakuri se sentiu bem e mal ao mesmo tempo. Não era de se abrir em detalhes sobre si mesmo. Tinha em Madaline uma confiança de que ela fosse que nem ele. Mas... ainda tinha que levar em consideração que ambos cresceram e viveram em ambos diferentes até aqueles últimos dias.

— O que... quer saber sobre mim?

— Apenas o básico... sabe, suas irmãs gabam-se de falar em você, o que não vi nos outros irmãos mais velhos dela. Isso também é com sua mãe... e você realmente parece ser tão discreto e tão... protetor. Não é tão impulsivo como alguns que conheci.

Ele se sentiu levemente lisonjeado, mas não demonstrou isso diretamente.

— Agradeço por ter essa impressão de mim... aliás, eu sou isso mesmo que elas disseram: protetor, leal com a família, tudo isso. E você devia seguir esse exemplo. — e sentiu um impulso em tocar-lhe a mão, colocando-a por cima dela. Madalene não retirou a mão e estava fitando tudo aquilo mansamente — Eu serei assim com você também, Madaline.

Esta sentiu uma estranha sensação... agradável. Sim, foi agradável em ouvir tal promessa dela, de ser pega por aquelas enormes mãos. Não se sentiu nada intimidada. A formosa noiva de Katakuri parecia, aos poucos, entender o que realmente poderia de acontecer de bom para ela. Por trás daquele perfil intimidador, parecia existir um homem que, talvez, entendesse seu lado. Ela não sabia explicar naquele momento o que sentia, mas não era ruim.


	7. Situações Bem Inesperadas

— Fico feliz por aceitar minha companhia aos poucos — disse o homem de braços grossos e musculosos, que havia colocado a mão da noiva sobre sua palma.

Madaline se sentia impotente em seus movimentos ou até na sua fala. Mas por fim, recuperou ambos os sentidos.

— Você... não me estranha?

— Estranhar? Por quê?

— ...não sou como suas irmãs... obedientes, leais a família... provavelmente submissas à vontade de sua mãe. Sou diferente de tudo isso. Não sei se vou conseguir me adaptar tão rápido a ideia de... aceitar esse casamento...

— Veja que a Mama lhe deu duas oportunidades que jamais deu para outra futura nora: de escolher um marido e de esticar o período pré-matrimonial. Veja, nem foi tão ruim com você, Madaline... — e ele soltou a mão dela, voltando a se encostar-se ao sofá — e... se você tivesse realmente escolhido um de nós... será que teria escolhido a mim? — resolveu perguntar por curiosidade.

— Não... naquele momento nenhum de vocês filhos me interessavam.

— Entendo...

— Mas... acho que sua mãe foi sábia em te escolher... dos filhos que conheci, você o que mais me respeitou.

— Que bom saber... mas acredito que nenhum deles, além de Brûlée, se excederam com você.

— Aquele seu irmão... o soldado de biscoito...

— Cracker? O que ele te fez? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Nada do que possa imaginar de tão ruim, mas... ele não foi tão paciente comigo quando foi me buscar na floresta.

— Ele disse que tentou fugir se jogando no mar... agora estou entendendo as coisas.

— Ele te contou isso?

— Todos souberam dessa sua travessura. Mas ele na verdade te salvou, sabia? Essas águas são cheias de criaturas marinhas que devoram gente.

— Sério?! — Madaline se espantou com a própria sorte que teve. Já imaginou se fosse devorada por feras marinhas?

— Sim. E as criaturas marinhas só obedecem a Mama e ela não pode ficar 24 horas por dia tomando conta dos mares ao redor.

— Puxa... escapei por pouco, mesmo.

Ele se aproximou mais dela ainda sentado no sofá, olhando-a nos olhos púrpuros.

— ...você é muito bonita, Madaline. Bonita demais para ter um fim triste que poderia ter...

Madaline sentia uma sensação estranha quando ele a elogiava. Não podia ser... estava se atraindo por ele aos poucos? Era como uma traição contra si mesmo, que jurou se manter firme e resistente aquele casamento “sujo”.

— Sei que não costuma comer com outros, conforme disse para mim uma vez. Mas... se quiser, passaria o jantar comigo antes de partir? — pediu a morena.

— Não sinto fome, mas aceito beber um chá ou mate enquanto come.

— Tudo bem.

.....................

— Hoje de madrugada preciso ver Madaline. — Cracker lembrava a irmã Brûlée.

— Certo... ah, isso está enchendo o saco!

— Será breve... depois, não poderei mais visita-la.

— Wihwihwih... era melhor que a esquecesse de uma vez, irmão Cracker!

— Vou esquecer... só preciso vê-la até me enjoar.

A irmã mais velha sabia que aquela resposta era falha. Ele estava apaixonado e ia demorar bem para se acostumar com Madaline como cunhada.

— Mas lembre-se do nosso acordo, irmão Cracker! E mais: depois que nosso irmão se casar, não te ajudarei nessa tolice. Seria maldade de minha parte e sua também com Katakuri. E se eu souber de alguma coisa que tenha realmente acontecido entre vocês, eu vou espalhar mesmo!

— Não terá dessa sorte, Brûlée! — ele avisou, tentando não estender aquele diálogo.

E lá foi ele, mais uma vez pelo espelho de Brûlée até a casa onde estava Madaline. Ele sempre parava no banheiro da casa, e de lá ia cuidadosamente até o quarto observá-la dormindo.

Porém, algo inesperado aconteceu naquela madrugada. Madaline estava acordada. E no banheiro, preparando-se para entrar na banheira. No momento em que ela tirava o roupão cor de rosa e se punha nua, um barulho estranho fê-la virar a cabeça em direção ao barulho, que vinha do espelho. Cracker aterrizou os pés firmemente e deu de cara com Madaline nua, de costas para ele. No momento em que ele sentiu que ela gritaria, ele pulou em cima dela, fazendo ambos caírem no chão. Ele tampou a boca dela com força. Ela se debatia desesperada, assustada com aquela cena inimaginável.

— Não grita, por favor! Vim em paz! Juro que vim!

Ela só gemia com a boca tampada. Ele apenas a segurava pela cabeça com uma mão e a outra na boca. Nem se assustou com a nudez da outra, estava mais assustado era com os possíveis gritos dela naquele silêncio, podendo despertar Katakuri ou algum guarda que estivesse lá fora.

— Eu vou soltá-la, mas me prometa... que não vai gritar... eu venho a pedido da Mama!

Era aquele um dos filhos de Big Mom? A voz era familiar... mas Madaline não conhecia Cracker pelo pouco que podia ver, por causa da posição. Ela levantou as mãos para cima, sinalizando que estava tudo bem, logo apontando para seu roupão querendo avisar que queria vesti-lo. Foi então que Cracker se deu conta de que ela estava despida e ficou meio avermelhado nas bochechas. Ele se levantou, puxando-a gentilmente pelos cabelos para que ela se levantasse. Então, com a mão que segurava a cabeça dela, pegou o roupão que estava no chão e a deu. Em seguida, soltou a boca. Madaline se vestiu rapidamente e virou-se para Cracker desferindo alguns pequenos socos.

— Ei, espera! — ele se esquivava, apenas.

— Como se atreve a chegar assim?! A essa hora da madrugada?! E quem é você?!

Então Madaline olhou-o de cima para baixo. Uma bela figura masculina. Porte robusto, armadura de cores rosa, lilás e branco, com mais destaque na cor rosa. Ela não gritou e nem se assustou, apenas ficando pouco constrangida diante da cena.

— Quem é você? Que a Big Mom quer comigo nessas horas? — ela ainda falava baixinho, porém nervosa.

— Eu sou Charlotte Cracker.

— ...eu conheço esse Cracker, ele é um soldado de biscoito.

— Aquele soldado é minha armadura. — explicou ele, de braços cruzados — se quiser, pergunte a qualquer dos meus irmãos como é minha forma verdadeira.

Aquele soldado bruto e feio era na verdade... aquele homem?! Madaline olhou surpresa novamente para cima e para baixo. Era inacreditável, mesmo!

— O que quer aqui, então? Fala logo!

Cracker lambeu rapidamente os lábios como que quisesse umedecê-los. Estava sem jeito ainda. A desculpa de que estava a mando da Mama não teve uma resposta bolada, logo enguiçou brevemente na hora de explicar.

— Eu vou gritar, então! Katakuri está numa outra casa perto!

— Por favor, Madaline! Eu explico... eu, estou a mando da Mama em vigiá-la diariamente... só não imaginava encontra-la num momento assim...

— Grr... e como você saiu daquele espelho?! — Madaline ficou irritada só em lembrar que ele a encontrou nua. Jamais homem algum a viu nua, mesmo de costas.

— Habilidade de uma irmã minha, que também está colaborando em vigiá-la.

— Mas... a essa hora  da madrugada?

— Sim. Mama não confia em você, mais!

— ...não é o que parece... até permitiu que eu estendesse o período pré-matrimonial!

— Mas isso não baixou a guarda dela.

— Mas... se era para ver se eu estava aqui, já viu! Agora, pode ir embora!

— Espera!

— ...o que quer comigo, realmente? Hein?! — Madaline pôs as mãos na cintura, assumindo postura valente.

Ele colocou uma das mãos no próprio rosto, rindo daquilo.

— Por que está rindo?

— Você... você é incrível!

— ...olha, se não se incomoda... eu queria me banhar, estou sem sono e preciso de água morna para me relaxar. Poderia ir embora agora?

— Tudo bem, mas... apenas me permitiria... espera-la na sala?

— Mas o que quer afinal, comigo?!

— Quero... conversar com você. — foi mais ou menos direto no que queria.

— ...olha, está se arriscando muito em estar aqui.

— Vou ficar quietinho na sala, prometo!

— Não... não vou deixa-lo sozinho até que saia da minha casa. Vamos até a sala... poderemos conversar brevemente, OK?

— De acordo!

.....................

Katakuri passava a madrugada acordado também. Lembrava-se do jantar em que acompanhou Madaline. Agora, já estava apreciando mais seguro a companhia de quem antes era extremamente fechada e rebelde com ele. Mas isso não o faria afrouxar sua atenção com ela. Imaginava que ela ainda poderia tentar fugir novamente ou até se matar. E ele não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela. Estava gostando dela mais e mais. Tendo irmãos mais jovens, não imaginou que a mãe escolheria uma moça como aquela para ele.

Tinha curiosidade em espiá-la, mas continha-se. Ainda. Queria saber como era ela em diversas ocasiões, fosse dormindo ou até chorando. Veria tudo com mais frequência quando casado. Porém, não queria que ela morasse junto com ele. Ninguém da família sabia e nem saberia disso, ainda combinaria com ela para manter esse segredo. Queria estar perto e distante ao mesmo tempo dela.

Ele mal sabia que, naquele exato momento, sua futura esposa estava conversando com seu irmão mais novo Cracker...

— Então, você queria apenas me conhecer melhor?

— Sim... e eu... me simpatizei com você, não sei o porquê... — indiretamente, confessou Cracker sua atração por ela.

— Eu juro que... jamais imaginei que você fosse tão diferente daquele soldado de biscoito.

— Acho que ninguém imagina... a não ser quem me conheceu na forma original... e eu jamais imaginei que você me veria assim...

— Pior você que acabou me vendo nua! — Madaline cruzou os braços, encarando-o.

— Ah, só vi de costas! Nada demais! — Cracker balançava as mãos, como quem demonstrando que não se importava com o que viu. Claro que a imagem do belo corpo feminino que viu, mesmo de costas, não sairia de sua cabeça por um bom tempo.

Madaline observou o aparente respeito que ele tinha. Ou ele era (ainda) um cavalheiro ou era porque estava sob o controle dele literalmente, pois podia gritar e despertar até Katakuri.

— Eu salvei sua vida, Madaline... quando entrou naquele mar.

— Salvou? Eu estava tentando me salvar...

— Se jogando num mar cheio de criaturas marinhas que devoram carne?

Katakuri havia dito isso e Cracker apenas confirmou, também falando que só a Mama tinha o controle daquelas criaturas.

— Você parece ter certo ódio de mim desde que nos conhecemos... mas o fato é que eu já te protegi mais até que seu futuro marido.

— Hum... e o que quer dizer com isso? Que você seria o melhor marido para mim que ele?

Cracker fez uma leve careta.

— Não quis dizer com essa intenção. Apenas quis dizer que não precisa ter mais a raiva que tinha de mim. Afinal, sou membro da família e serei seu cunhado... quase irmãos.

— Não vejo fraternidade nem em primos, se quiser saber.

— É mesmo?

— Vejo fraternidade em pessoas que nos amam e nos respeitam como somos. E que não nos impõem caprichos que possam nos machucar. De que adianta ter uma família se ela apenas te suporta ou até te odeia? — desabafou alguns pensamentos.

— Bem pensando... mas ninguém aqui se odeia... nenhum de nós já brigamos seriamente. E Mama não toleraria isso, jamais!

— Mas acho que isso vai mudar com meu casamento...

— É mesmo? Mas te aviso de algo. Você quem vai acabar mudando e se acostumando... aqui ninguém tem caprichos para serem atendidos.

— ...quer capricho maior que o da senhora sua mãe que combina casamentos por interesses pessoais?

— Já chega. — Cracker tentou cortar aquele assunto — apenas vim aqui para vê-la... digo, para vigiá-la a pedido da Mama. Mas acho que o papo termina aqui. Não quero que isso tenha que virar uma discussão.

Ele se levantou. Ela se encontrou distraída, observando a anatomia daquele homem de cabelos lilás.

— Ouviu? Vou indo! — ele chamou a atenção dela.

— Pode ir, e não me faça mais essas invasões de madrugada! Ou vou contar tudo para meu futuro marido! — ela alertou.

— Não há necessidade disso, não quero aborrecer nem ele e nem você, Madaline... até mais! — ele foi em direção ao toalete, para fazer o caminho de volta a casa de Brûlée.

Ela seguiu o homem, que ainda se virou para ela e olhou com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ela o olhou, sem falar nada. Ambos trocaram olhares enigmáticos, olhares de quem estava se conectando por dentro. Era quase como foi como Katakuri.

Cracker partiu entrando no espelho. Intrigada com alguma possibilidade de que ele a espionasse, ela cobriu o espelho e retirou novamente o roupão, podendo tomar seu banho sossegada. Ela fechou os olhos, e só vinha aquela imagem do Cracker que só conheceu alguns minutos atrás. Não, não era possível. Estava confusa. Mas em sua confusão psicológica, havia uma estranha felicidade que não sabia explicar. De repente, toda aquela situação em que se encontrava já não a irritava mais. Abriu os olhos e voltou a olhar aquele espelho, lembrando-se do susto ao ver aquele enorme vulto saindo dali como que fosse um sonho (ou pesadelo). Não imaginava que, nesses dias em que vivia dentro do território de Big Mom, aconteceria algumas coisas inesperadas. Quem diria que aquele soldado irritante era armadura de um homem como aquele? Não, o comportamento ainda era quase o mesmo. Mas do pouco que conversou com ele deu para perceber que não era nenhum abusado como imaginava que fosse. Nenhum filho homem de Big Mom havia lhe desrespeitado “daquela forma” como achava que aconteceria. Os irmãos e irmãs realmente se davam bem. Dulce era feliz com o marido dela. Será que ela também seria apesar de tudo aquilo ir contra os ideais dela?

.....................

Mal amanheceu e, como sempre, cozinheiros levavam muita comida para ela. Diferente do jantar de ontem, passava mais uma refeição sozinha. Katakuri apenas observou a jovem comendo seu jantar enquanto tomava chá. Não quis compartilhar a comida que ela havia oferecido. Achava aquilo estranho... logo ele, que seria alguém bem próximo a ela.

Mas... sentindo a presença dele ali, já não se sentia solitária. Até a presença surpresa de Cracker lhe fez um pouco de bem. A solidão naquela casa era horrível!  Embora tenha crescido sem nenhum irmão ou irmã, tinha sempre a companhia fiel dos pais e amigas que sempre lhe visitavam. Os pais pouco lhe ligavam pelo den den mushi. Sequer a visitaram uma vez naquela ilha do Trigo. Teve uma ideia e passou para o noivo a fim de que ele atendesse.

— Tem como trazer meus pais aqui? Eles estão ainda aqui com a Big Mom, não é?

— Seus pais já foram embora para a casa deles.

Madaline ficou séria.

— Não ficariam aqui até o casamento?

— Sim, mas devido ao bom comportamento, Mama achou que já poderia liberá-los. Mas eles podem vir aqui quando quisessem.

— Então faça esse favor... permita que eu possa vê-los pela última vez? — ela segurou em seu cinto, pois era até ali que ela tinha altura para alcançar. Ele era extremamente alto, até em comparação a ela que tinha 1,80 cm.

— ...falarei com a Mama. — prometeu o homem.

A verdade era aquela mesmo. Big Mom permitiu que os pais dela pudessem voltar para a casa, mas alertou que se ela tentasse outra “travessura”, manteriam os dois reféns dentro da casa deles.

— Então ela quer ver os pais? Já falou que eles foram embora? — Big Mom conversava com o filho Katakuri pelo den den mushi.

— Falei, sim.

— Ah, eu tenho que ir até aí vê-la... divirto-me com a rebeldia dela! Mas ela está mais dócil, mesmo? Foi isso que entendi, Katakuri?

— Sim. Permitiu até que eu jantasse com ela, antes impossível.

— Já estão juntos?

— Não... dei uma das casas de solteiro para ela ficar. Até quando nos casarmos.

— Ah, sim... com isso, ela passa a confiar em você aos poucos! — comentou a mulher, acariciando os anéis da mão esquerda com o polegar dessa mão mesma.

— A única coisa que reclama é apenas da solidão. Tenho meus afazeres e a deixo sozinha, com alguns vigias por fora da casa.

— Precaução é importante... mas é até bom que ela sinta solidão... assim, fica mais carente de atenção e é aí que você entra. Viu, ela já está mais mansinha com você!

— ...mas ela para mim nunca foi ameaça, mesmo antes.

— Nem para mim! Mas convenhamos que assim dá menos trabalho, quando não tenta fugir! E mal sabe ela que, se não fosse pelo Cracker, seria devorada por aqueles bestas marinhas! Mamamamamama...

Katakuri se lembrou de quando Madaline havia reclamado dele. Será que ele foi muito bruto com ela quando a resgatou? Ficaria mais atento as atitudes dos irmãos para com ela. Brûlée já não a suportava declaradamente... no fundo, não queria que ela sofresse desprezos ou humilhações. Sim, estava se afeiçoando a ela. Aos poucos, mas estava.

Os dias se passavam. E só após três dias que Madaline soube que seus pais a visitariam antes do casamento. Katakuri bateu a porta da casa dela, avisando que havia chegado. Sempre fazia isso. Madaline foi sem humor algum abrir a porta, mas mudou as feições apáticas ao ver que ele não estava sozinho.

— Pai! Mãe! — ela pôs as mãos no rosto, tinha os olhos brilhando.

— Desculpe-nos... — a mãe foi até ela e a abraçou.

— Sim, filha... perdoe-nos por esse tempo todo sem falar com você! Estivemos muito atarefados! Seguiu a mãe da jovem noiva — estamos a todo vapor preparando tudo para seu casamento.

— Sei... mas por favor, tenham mais contato comigo! — ela pediu, agora abraçada aos dois.

Katakuri olhou a bela noiva junto aos pais. Ela não era tão mimadinha como parecia. Tinha sim, um amor grande aos pais. E saudades também. Ele sabia que, com o passar do tempo, Big Mom desprezava a família dos genros e noras a ponto até de proibir que os vejam novamente. Sentiu um pouco de pena de Madaline em silêncio.

Ele ia dando as costas para deixar a família unida, quando Madaline o chamou.

— Ei! Não quer ficar um pouco conosco?

— Não, tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Virei buscar os senhores quando forem embora. — ele disse aos pais e pediu licença para se retirar.

— Ele... te trata bem, Madaline? — a mãe perguntou, acariciando os longos cabelos da filha.

— Sim... é apenas uma pessoa introvertida que só se interage mais com a família dele.

— ...Madaline, minha filha... — o pai segurou o rosto da filha com as duas mãos — sempre nos alerte se estão te tratando bem. Promete isso aos seus pais?

— Prometo. Mas entrem, logo vou pedir que tragam algo de comer, devem estar com fome, não?

Algo os dois notaram: a filha já não parecia insatisfeita e revoltada com o destino que eles lhe definiram como antes. Mas nada falaram, tinham receio que ela se irritasse. Tudo parecia estar tão bem... mas a filha lembrou aos dois que estava chateada com o casamento, porém estava tentando se acostumar aos poucos.

— Um dia, Madaline... nos agradecerá por termos tomado essa decisão. Tenho certeza. — disse o pai, com os olhos úmidos e quase ao choro diante da filha.

— ...será? — ela perguntou, também meio chorosa.

Aquela tarde pareceu uma eterna despedida, ou era a impressão que Madaline tinha. Ao irem embora, a jovem sequer fechou a porta e desatou a chorar copiosamente em sua cama, em uma longa tristeza que havia invadido seu peito. Chorou por uns bons minutos, até sentir uma mão em seu ombro, tocando-a gentilmente. Ela olhou para ver quem era. Aquele homem o qual se casaria estava em sua cama, sentado ao lado dela, observando tudo sem falar nada.

— ...estava aí há muito tempo? — ela perguntou, limpando o rosto.

— Não... e você está assim desde que eles foram embora?

— ...sim. Mas isso vai passar! — ela se sentou na cama. Reparou como ele era tão grande e largo diante de si. Mas ele não amedrontava mais... e aqueles olhos amendoados, de cílios grandes e de íris avermelhadas, pareciam olhá-la de uma forma tão piedosa. Madaline se odiou em se achar digna de pena dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma vontade enorme de ser amparada por ele e terminar de desabafar nos braços dele.

E ele assim o fez, como se tivesse lido seu desejo em sua mente. Ele a puxou pelos braços gentilmente, fazendo com que se virasse para ele. Colocou-a encostada em seu peito, mas ela estava mais encostada era na região abdominal dele.

— Está tudo bem... — o segundo filho da Família Charlotte sussurrou, olhando para a criatura que se entregava aquele abraço, apertando-o contra si. Era tão rígido... parecia que estava abraçada a uma rocha. Ele apenas mantinha uma das mãos apoiada nas costas dela. De repente, sentiu um impulso sexual que jamais demonstraria a ela, principalmente naquele momento. Mas era algo forte... ele temeu que ela pudesse notar alguma coisa em si que revelasse o que ele estava sentindo. Ele só fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar nos soluços dela para não deixar fluir o instinto de prazer sexual dentro de si.

Ia se acalmando aos poucos... assim como Madaline, que parava de chorar e soltava-o.

— Eu... não sei por que estou tão vulnerável... — Madaline esfregava os olhos que estavam pesados. Há quanto tempo não chorava daquele jeito...

— Normal... é melhor que tome um banho morno e durma. Vou deixa-la sozinha, agora. Tenho que dormir, também. — ele se levantou. Não olhou para trás. Madaline viu Katakuri sair, puxando a porta para fechá-la. Mais leve por dentro, ainda que estivesse com a cabeça dolorida, a morena resolveu fazer o que Katakuri aconselhou. E precavida, cobriu o espelho com um pano molhado, pesado, para que Cracker não saísse por aquele espelho. Achava que, desse jeito, ele não conseguiria sair e ficaria bloqueado. Ela não queria ver mais ninguém. Queria estar sozinha e dormir desse mesmo jeito.


	8. Vésperas do Casamento

Madaline nem podia imaginar que seu noivo, enquanto gentilmente a consolava, passava por uma típica situação dos homens quando se encontravam excitados. Para ele, justo ele que tinha uma excelente reputação dentro da família e de todos que já o conheciam, Katakuri jamais, principalmente antes de um casamento, ia permitir que a então sua noiva o visse no estado em que quase ficou enquanto estava ali, confortando a pobre mulher que chorava descontrolada e abraçada dele. Não queria assustá-la mais que poderia.

Ele chegou rapidamente em casa, fechando a porta por dentro e se encostando nela. Ali, estava livre e só. Como sempre gostava de ficar. Dentro de sua casa, ele tinha a liberdade de fazer o que quisesse, longe de irmãos ou de outros. Respirou fundo e, sem nenhuma preocupação, levou uma das enormes mãos que tinha em direção ao próprio sexo, segurando-o.

— Essa foi por pouco! — ele comentou para si.

Ele precisava se aliviar daquela tensão. Havia um bom tempo que não sentia essa necessidade. O contato com aquela mulher, aos poucos, despertava desejos ocultos que apenas mantinha para si. Nunca imaginou antes que teria que dividir um espaço com uma esposa escolhida pela Mama. Mas... não se sentia bem ainda em dividir uma casa com ela. Sentia-se inseguro em ter seu espaço dividido, ainda mais com alguém que poderia se assustar com ele – ele pensava assim.

O homem de cabelos rosados resolveu abrir ali mesmo a braguilha de suas calças e deixar livre o próprio membro, acariciando-o com certa força. Achava-se “impuro” em fazer aquilo, mas via aquilo como uma necessidade. Seus olhos fechados tremiam um pouco, sua respiração enchia mais o peito robusto e parcialmente visível por trás daquela jaqueta. Seu membro fálico era proporcional ao tamanho dele, e mesmo assim, era tão enorme. Ele não se imaginava jamais despido para Madaline. Mas agradava-lhe em imaginar a bela despida diante de seus olhos. Lembrava-se de sua silhueta curvilínea, coberta por aquele vestido branco, contrastando com a pele cor de pêssego, abraçada ao tronco dele. Seus braços nem chegavam a completar o abraço de seu tronco. A bochecha macia grudada na direção abaixo do coração, a respiração quente dela soluçando colada nele. Os longos cabelos negros, com leves ondulações em algumas mechas, espalhados pelos ombros dela. Madaline era atraente... muito atraente. E Katakuri não se achava digno de tê-la... ela era como uma boneca, frágil... tão mais jovem que ele, que já tinha quarenta e oito anos... vinte e cinco anos a menos, próxima a idade de irmãos adultos mais jovens. Irmãos até fisicamente mais atraentes que ele... era o que ele achava.

Mas sua Mama o escolheu e uma escolha dela não tinha que ser questionada. Ela sabia o que fazia. E ele se considerava um homem de sorte e de azar por ter que desposar Madaline.

O corpo dele começava a suar levemente. Gotas pequenas de suor desciam do peito até por um de seus mamilos. Aquela echarpe esquentava por demais, mas raramente a tirava, até mesmo em momentos solitários. Sua mão fechada apertava-se contra o próprio pênis, movendo-o com força. Gemia baixinho, de forma curta, abafada. Como se estivesse evitando barulhos para si mesmo. Os músculos do abdômen moviam-se conforme ele respirava mais rapidamente.

Em sua mente, os receios eram substituídos por uma Madaline totalmente do jeito que veio ao mundo. Concentrava-se na imagem dos seios e das coxas. Grandes e roliços. Era divina em sua mente e isso ainda o deixava mais louco. Sua testa suava. Seus olhos abriram arregalados, de repente. Chegava ao clímax do prazer que tinha enquanto se masturbava solitariamente. A imagem de sua noiva deixava de ser uma fêmea para uma donzela. A donzela que realmente era. Ele se acalmava aos poucos, a respiração voltava ao normal. Olhou para baixo, sentiu certa repugnância em ver seu próprio gozo na mão. Seu corpo estava suado, gotas de suor percorriam pelo peitoral e terminava perto do umbigo. Nada que um banho lhe recuperasse a sensação de limpo.

.....................

Cracker não entendeu o porquê de não conseguir atravessar pelo espelho novamente como sempre fazia. Brûlée explicou que ela havia bloqueado o espelho com alguma coisa, ou simplesmente o quebrou.

— Estou achando cada vez mais arriscado, irmão Cracker! E mais, se ela quebrou o espelho ou fez sei-lá-o-quê com ele, é porque não quer te ver.

— Parece que agora ela está acordada de madrugada... talvez eu esteja assustando ela. — comentou ele, coçando a cabeça.

— Se ela não tem assunto com você, porque insiste?

— Mas já disse que não quero assunto ou intimidade com ela! Apenas quero observá-la de longe!

— Wiiihwihwihwih... espero que Katakuri não perceba nada... sabe que ele é bem observador, não? E não sei como ele não te flagrou ainda!

— Pelo que observei... ela vive numa casa sozinha. Eles não estão juntos.

— Sim, ela só vai viver com ele quando se casar! — explicou Brûlée.

Ele suspirou. Levantou-se e foi até a porta.

— Então, vou embora. Obrigado por ter me ajudado nesses dias, irmã Brûlée!

— Não vai mais precisar de minha ajuda para vê-la?

— Não. — ele disse, retirando-se em seguida. Entrou em sua armadura de soldado e seguiu pela floresta. Cracker não precisava ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia andando por aquelas áreas, mas o fazia com mais frequência depois que desistiu de visitar Madaline secretamente.

Estava com o passar dos dias abatido, mas seu físico não poia ser observado porque estava dentro daquele gigante soldado de biscoito. Somente nas horas das refeições que tinha é que se aliviava um pouco. E pouco estava se exercitando direito, sentia que estava ficando um pouco fora de forma.

Pediu a Mama se pudesse passar um tempo na Ilha do Biscoito – onde administrava – e recuperar as energias.

— Eu realmente não sei por que esses dias tem andado agitado demais, Cracker! — observou a mãe.

— Eu também não... por isso, peço alguns dias de folga para me recuperar.

— Tem minha autorização. Mandarei outros irmãos seus te substituírem nesse período.

— Obrigado, Mama!

Charlotte Oven foi requisitado pela Big Mom a guardar aquelas florestas. Cracker deixou alguns clones do seu soldado de biscoito para auxiliá-lo. Big Mom jamais viu esse tipo de “esgotamento” no décimo filho... mas não estava preocupada. Confiava que logo estaria como o de sempre.

Já era a última semana de solteira de Madaline. Ela já estava quase explodindo naquela solidão em que ficava sempre. Não se atrevia mais reclamar nem por conversa simples para Katakuri. E aos poucos, ia se preocupando com certas coisas que ele pedia em relação ao casamento.

“Não podemos morar juntos. Pelo menos, nos dois primeiros meses”. Ele alegava que ela ainda não estava acostumada com o casamento forçado e respeitaria o humor dela.

— Por mim... tudo bem. Mas... não posso passar os dias fora de casa?

— Desde que esteja acompanhada por alguma de minhas irmãs. — ele determinou.

“Precisamos de um tempo antes de continuar o nosso clã, mesmo que Mama pressione”. Ele se referia a filhos. Não tinha o mínimo interesse em procriação e notava que Madaline também não estava preparada para isso. Até aí, ela concordou.

“Já pode começar a chamar a Mama como deve se chamar”. Madaline a chamava de Big Mom e isso não era tratamento que uma legítima nora de Charlotte Linlin. Isso não a agradava muito.

“Procure saber lidar com seus novos cunhados”. Katakuri não queria saber de algum tipo de confusão entre ela e alguns dali que não se simpatizavam com ela, em especial Brûlée.

— Eu... confesso que não tenho o temperamento tão tolerante. Mas posso tentar me dar bem com elas... e ele também.

— Vai se acostumar... você é uma mulher inteligente, vai saber lidar com isso.

“Vou respeitar a sua vontade”. Ele se referia as relações íntimas conjugais. Ele sabia que ela não se interessaria nisso tão cedo, embora ele inconscientemente já nutrisse dentro de si a atração sexual por ela. E mal sabia ele que, secretamente, Madaline se atraia bem aos poucos pela sua figura masculina... e pela figura do irmão que costumava a visita-la de madrugada. Vez ou outra Madaline se encontrava perdida nos pensamentos da primeira madrugada em que deu de cara com aquele homem tão diferente da figura do soldado de biscoito. Mas ela ainda achava a figura do próprio noivo também atraente.

Nenhuma mais exigência vinda dele. Ah, ela tinha que guardar tudo isso entre eles dois. Mama nada poderia saber da vida que levariam juntos.

— Vou morar aqui?

— Sim. Queria viver lá como a Mama? — perguntou sem alguma ironia, pois alguns filhos casados viviam ali.

— Não, aprecio ter esse lugar como moradia... apenas... gostaria de conhece-lo melhor. Será que terei, um dia, permissão para andar por aqui?

— Claro. Eu lhe mostrarei tudo aqui.

Ele nunca a permitia andar sozinha. Nem por ali. Essa vigia a incomodava. Nem os pais a vigiavam tanto desse jeito! Porém, ele ainda tinha em mente que ela poderia fugir e desaparecer do nada.

Pouco antes do casamento, Katakuri atendeu ao pedido de Madaline em conhecer aquela Ilha do Trigo, que parecia uma cidadezinha interiorana. Enormes plantações de trigos. Fábricas que faziam farinha. Com isso, passava bom tempo com alguém e não sozinha.

Madaline queria enchê-lo de perguntas que lhe vinham em mente, mas não queria deixa-lo nervoso e nem desconfiado. Ele, ao final desse passeio, levou-a até a casa onde estava e despediu-se apenas em saudação. Mas Madaline o olhou fixadamente e ele percebeu, nem tendo tempo de dar as costas para a morena e seguir seu caminho.

— O que foi agora, Madaline?

— Eu... queria me despedir de você de uma forma mais... próxima.

Ele nem precisou prever no futuro o que ela queria. Já imaginava que, aos poucos, ela ia cedendo ao fato que seria sua esposa e logo, sentiria o desejo de certas coisas.

— Poderia me despedir com um beijo?

Ele olhou de forma séria. Aquilo não era ruim, mas ele... não podia fazer isso. Pelo menos, não do jeito que estava pensando. Não ainda.

— ...onde você quer me beijar? — ele perguntou com a voz pouco alterada, com um tom mais sério, diferente de quando estava andando pelas plantações trigais.

Ela achou estranha aquela atitude dele. Aliás, ela achava-se estranha por pedir aquilo. Mas aquela atitude veio espontaneamente.

— ...onde você quiser. Mas se não quiser, tudo bem. — disse ela, que observou a hesitação dele.

Ele se curvou e a beijou na bochecha com a echarpe por cima brevemente. Madaline sentiu um arrepio com aquela echarpe felpuda e uma essência similar a perfume masculino que a agradou muito. Antes dele se afastar, ela conseguiu retribuir o beijo na parte exposta da maçã do rosto, vendo que havia ali uma cicatriz que cortava da orelha até em direção à boca que estava coberta. Ele até apreciou o toque dos lábios dela e o seu perfume fraco que parecia de rosas.

— Está bem assim?

— ...claro. Até mais, Katakuri. — e ela entrou, acenado com a mão gentilmente antes de fechar a porta diante dele.

Ao vê-la que estava em casa, o enorme homem pode descer as escadas da entrada e seguir para a sua casa.

.....................

Vésperas do dia do casamento. Madaline pode sair daquela ilha e voltar para a ilha principal, mas para o Chatêau da Big Mom. As irmãs – principalmente Chiffon – estavam motivadas em ajuda-la com roupas e sapatos. Chiffon prometeu deixa-la a mais bela noiva de todas. De todas as irmãs mais velhas, apenas Brûlée não havia comparecido (e para Madaline, aquilo era bom demais!). Dulce e outras noras também a ajudaram com a preparação do vestido. Madaline só se motivava mais por causa da amiga de infância que, quando teve um tempo sozinha com ela, quis saber como ela tinha passado essas duas semanas distante de Whole Cake.

— Bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Passo muito tempo solitária!

— E seu futuro marido não lhe faz companhia?

— Não ficamos em uma mesma casa. Ele me deu privacidade me cedendo uma das casas de solteiro ali.

— Que ótimo! Então, em nenhum momento foi abusivo? Isso é realmente bom, de se ouvir.

— Sim, até aí não tenho o que reclamar! Mas... sabe, ele é tão misterioso!

— ...talvez ele esteja fechado por causa do seu gênio, Maddy...

— Ah, mas estou até mais mansa que antes... mas ele ainda me vigia que nem cão com seu osso! Só me deixa sair se for com ele ou alguma irmã. Isso, minha cara amiga... me irrita demais!

— Entendo... mas isso acontece porque você tentou fugir duas vezes, já!

— E nas duas falhei! — disse a morena — eles sabem que não sou forte o suficiente para sair daqui!

— Mas ele parece cuidar de você...

— Dulce querida! — o marido da loira a chamava. Imediatamente, ela foi até ele.

— Sim, meu querido?

— A Mama está procurando por Madaline. Ela está esperando para o almoço e chamou todos os genros também para conhecer a mais nova nora. — disse Nusstorte, mexendo nos bigodes longos.

— Claro, ela está comigo! — virou-se para Madaline — Vem, Maddy! O almoço está pronto!

Ela se levantou com uma cara que tudo que via lhe desagradava. Mas se continha ali. Era estranho ver Dulce tão submissa e contente com aquele marido que lhe parecia até engraçado fisicamente.

Ao aparecer com a amiga um pouco mais à frente, todos na enorme mesa olharam para ela. Sentiu certo constrangimento, mas manteve-se firme ali. Big Mom, de pé na cabeceira da mesa e com uma taça grande de vinho branco na mão, anunciou.

— Eis minha mais nova nora se aproxima!

Todos comemoram ali. Nem todos. Mas todos estavam ali, a mando de Big Mom, para celebrar a véspera do casamento de Madaline com o noivo que já esperava do outro lado da cabeceira da mesa de jantar, Katakuri. Dulce olhou para Madaline e reconheceu aquela mesma timidez diante de olhares voltados para ela. Pegou na mão da amiga e falhou-lhe ao ouvido.

— Vem, eu te levo até lá.

— Fica perto de mim, Dulce... por favor!

— Vou pedir ao meu marido que sente comigo perto de você.

E as amigas foram até Katakuri. Dulce viu cadeiras vazias justamente ao lado – provavelmente reservadas para ela e o marido Nusstorte mesmo. Big Mom sabia “combinar” as coisas.

Por sorte, Madaline ficou perto da amiga. Katakuri pôs sua mão sobre a dela que estava em cima das coxas, mas não dava para ninguém ver.

— Fique calma. Está tudo bem. — ele disse baixinho para ela. Como havia visto no futuro com seu Haki que lhe permite ver uma parte dele, Madaline se sentiria acuada e até tentaria sair da mesa quando todos estivessem distraídos conversando.

— Certo. — ela pôs a sua mão bem menor em cima a da que ele usava para segurá-la gentilmente.

Ele sentiu confiança vindo por parte dela, que voltou a olhar para todos na mesa. Uns conversavam, outros comiam, outros a encaravam... viu Cracker perto de si, ao lado de Brûlée que, por sua vez, estava próxima de Katakuri. Ele estava em sua forma original, e ainda “melhor” que quando havia conhecido. Ele apenas a cumprimento com o olhar e, retribuindo educadamente, a morena não se estendeu muito.

Numa cabeceira da mesa, Big Mom. Na outra, Katakuri e Madaline. Era uma mesa enorme, e Madaline conhecia tipos ainda mais estranhos de genros e noras. Tinham espécies de tudo que era tipo. Madaline procurava comer bem para disfarçar sua tensão ali. Sentia-se mais à vontade somente com Katakuri que com o resto da família. Seus pais bem que podiam estar lá, mas pelo visto, Big Mom havia selecionado filhos e genros/noras para aquele almoção.

Cracker estava observando discretamente Madaline e apreciava como estava ainda mais bela. E comilona. Sinal que Katakuri estava cuidando bem dela. Desde que havia parado de visita-la, será que ela tinha passado a morar com o futuro esposo? Eram dúvidas que passavam pela cabeça dele. Será que... já tinham algum contato mais íntimo? Já haviam se beijado? Ele não havia conseguido tirá-la da cabeça, mas estava mais conformado com a situação. Havia descontando suas frustrações em exercícios pesados, em treinamentos que o revigoraram ainda mais. Parecia maior e mais musculoso. E Madaline já tinha observado isso, embora nem olhasse para o lado, comendo tudo que lhe serviam.

Big Mom gostava de ver como Madaline estava e apreciava o fato de vê-la comendo bem. Se fosse uma gulosa, teria na palma da mão sempre, pois tinha tudo e muito mais que oferecer para não só um glutão, mas para muitos de seus genros, noras e filhos. Mas a bela noiva não estava tão focada na comida e sim em outros.

Após se saciar bem, pode dar atenção aos outros que queria lhe falar. Chiffon apresentou-lhe Capone Bege, seu marido. Um típico mafioso. Ele fazia parte da famosa “Pior Geração” dos Supernovas. Muito gentil em cumprimenta-la com um beijo respeitoso na mão direita, Madaline conseguiu se socializar com ele e alguns dos seus homens, que só não “avançavam” por respeito ao Bege. Katakuri fitava tanto Bege como os outros que se aproximavam da morena que nem uma água atenta para dar o bote em uma presa. Madaline sentia que alguns homens ali parecem que viam mulher como Big Mom via comida e isso a incomodava muito. Por sorte, era protegida ali e principalmente pelo segundo filho, que era bastante respeitado e considerado ali.

Depois de algum tempo, realmente ela quis se retirar daquele meio. Mas Katakuri havia percebido que ela estava quase se levantando da mesa.

— Quer ir aonde?

— Eu... só queria um pouco de privacidade. Não vou fugir.

— Claro que não vai... — disse pais perto do ouvido, fazendo a outra descer um pouco as pálpebras dos olhos — não há necessidade disso.

— Eu... vou ficar na sacada, junto com minha amiga Dulce. Qualquer coisa, estou lá. — explicou ela, também perto do rosto dele.

— ...está bem. Pode ir. — ele permitiu.

Ela se levantou e foi até Dulce, que estava com Pudding conversando. Elas eram próximas como Chiffon estava sendo com Madaline. As irmãs em geral se identificavam com alguma nora e se tornavam amigas mais próximas.

— Ah, Maddy! Venha aqui! — Dulce a chamou para mais perto. Sem discutir, Madaline foi até as duas.

— Meu irmão Katakuri tem uma sorte daquelas! Mama escolheu uma bela mulher para ele.

— ...se você diz... — Madaline respondeu encabulada.

— Ela é tímida, não se preocupe. Parece meio rude, mas é uma grande amiga. Você também é uma cunhada de sorte em tê-la como uma! — explicou Dulce.

— São amigas desde muito tempo?

— Desde crianças.

— Ahhh... são como irmãs, não é? Madaline, tem algum irmão ou irmã?

— Não... por parte dos meus pais, não, mas por parte de Dulce, tenho uma irmã muito especial!

— Hahahaha, que bacana! Quem me dera de ter tido uma amiga assim desde pequena... — desabafou fazendo uma careta tristonha.

— Ah, mas agora tem noras amigas! — a loira platinada tentava animar Pudding. Em um momento muito rápido, Madaline viu Cracker aproximando-se da sacada onde elas estavam.

— Ahhh! Lá vem aquele meu irmão! — Pudding observou. Do nada, Madaline sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco. Dulce virou-se para quem se aproximava.

— Cracker... — Madaline disse baixinho, ao se virar para ver quem vinha justamente em sua direção.

— Olá... Madaline... preciso te pedir antes de tudo desculpas pelos últimos acontecimentos... sinto que fui pouco rude com você.

Para Dulce, ele se referia ao dia em que ele a tirou do mar e a trouxe forçada para a Big Mom. Pudding, por isso e pela primeira vem em que ela esteve perdida na Floresta da Sedução. Para Madaline, essas duas coisas e mais o dia em que invadiu o banheiro dela saindo do espelho e flagrando-a nua por trás.

— Tudo bem... quero estar de bem com todos meus cunhados. — disse ela.

— Agora, deixe-nos conversar entre mulheres, Cracker! — pediu Pudding.

— Não... foi até bom que tenha vindo. Parece que quer fazer as pazes e queria muito que Brûlée também estivesse aqui agora. — disse sem tirar os olhos do homem de cabelos lilás, que fazia o mesmo. Pareciam que estavam se comunicando sobre algo. Sim, ambos em seu interior queriam estar sozinhos para trocarem algumas palavras extras...


	9. Enfim (Forçadamente) Casados

— Quer que ela venha até aqui? — Cracker perguntou.

— Não, leve-me até ela.

— ...como quiser.

— Com licença, meninas. Volto já! — Madaline seguiu Cracker que ia mais à frente.

Durante o caminho em que ele a acompanharia até Brûlée, trocaram algumas palavras desde a última vez que se viram.

— Parece que alguém quebrou o espelho para que eu não voltasse novamente.

— Na verdade pus um pano grosso e molhado achando que era melhor.

— ...tsc!

— Você tem que parar de me seguir, Cracker!

— Não queria lhe fazer mal algum... apenas observá-la de longe.

— Por quê?

— ...tenho meus motivos.

— Não precisa mais tomar conta de mim, aliás nenhum dos seus irmãos. Katakuri está aqui para isso.

Cracker inspirou boa quantidade de ar e soltou. Resolveu contar então sua verdade.

— Eu... estou amando você sem eu querer.

— O quê?! — ela parou, surpresa. Ele se virou.

— Vamos logo até a Brûlée, não quero estender essa conversa.

— ...er... está bem. — ela voltou a segui-lo.

— ...entendeu por que lhe visitava enquanto você e todos dormiam?

— Queria apenas me admirar, é isso?

— Já que nunca vou tê-la para mim...

Madaline ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas já estavam diante de Brûlée que a olhava com certo desdém. Esta estava em uma parte do salão onde estavam disponíveis diversas bebidas, longe do resto do pessoal.

— O que querem comigo? Para virem até minha direção, querem falar comigo!

— Eu que pedi ao Cracker que me acompanhasse até você...

Brûlée olhou-a apertando um dos olhos, com aparente ar de desconfiança. Ela sabia da atração do irmão por Madaline e... por que ambos estavam juntos e ali, diante dela?

— Ele me veio com pedido de desculpas pelos acontecimentos recentes e aproveito também para me desculpar. Quero estar de bem com todos os irmãos dessa família.

Brûlée só pensou em algo pior quando ouviu “acontecimentos recentes”.

— Que acontecimentos recentes... fizerem ele te pedir desculpas? —perguntou ela, invocada.

— Ora, já esqueceu? Duas vezes me trouxe a força quando tentei fugir, em vez de ter sido mais gentil ao menos.

Ela olhou para o irmão, que a lembrou desses fatos.

— Foi isso mesmo, Brûlée. Não tem nada a mais, viu?

— Wih...wihwihwih... na verdade, Madaline, você tinha que agradecê-lo por ter salvado duas vezes dessa floresta cheia de armadilhas... não sei como não morreu facilmente!

Madaline se controlou ali.

— Também sou grata... soube que pelos mares dessas redondezas está cheio de criaturas marinhas que devoram humanos.

— Aaaahhh... então está bem informada das coisas! E acrescento mais coisinhas aqui, Madaline... é melhor que esteja mais próxima ao seu marido em vez dos cunhados. Melhor para sua reputação e para sua sobrevivência. — terminou fazendo biquinho e olhando rapidamente para Cracker.

— Meu futuro marido me deu a permissão de andar por onde quisesse e falasse com quem quisesse. Logo, não tenho nada que temer aqui, nada faço de errado... a não ser ter que aceitar esse casamento contra minha vontade!

Cracker entrou na frente das duas.

— É melhor parar, Brûlée! Não fique simulando discórdias!

— Simulando discórdias? Apenas estou alertando aos “dois” mesmos! — ela destacou bem o “dois” — Sobre algo muuuuuito sério... chamado traição...

— Você me respeite, viu?! Não sou esse tipo de mulher que está pensando...

— CHEGA, Madaline! — Cracker gritou com ela, que calou imediatamente.

— O que está havendo aqui? — Charlotte Mont d’Or apareceu entre eles, olhando em especial Madaline. Pelo jeito, era  _ela_  causando alguma confusão.

— Nada demais, Mont d’Or! Já estávamos encerrando a conversa aqui. — explicou Cracker.

— Sei bem que Brûlée e Madaline não se dão bem e estavam brigando!

— Não... não estávamos. Estávamos resolvendo todas nossas diferenças... — quis contornar a morena, que foi logo cortada pela bruxa de unhas enormes.

— Aaaaahá! Não pareceu, Madaline...

— Vem comigo, vou te levar ao seu marido. — disse Cracker, colocando sua mão no ombro da jovem mulher e fazendo-a virar contra a direção dos outros dois irmãos, querendo afastá-la dali. Mas todos deram de cara com nada mais, nada menos que Katakuri, que estava encostado à parede e de braços cruzados, aparentemente observando tudo.

— Katakuri... — Madaline foi até ele e ficou ao lado dele.

— Essa Madaline já estava brigando com Brûlée! — Mont d’Or apontou o dedo para ela.

— Abaixa esse dedo... as duas já resolveram o que tinham que resolver! — Cracker mudou o tom de voz para um muito sério. Até Madaline sentiu leve arrepio por dentro em vê-lo defende-la — eu já estava levando para você, irmão Katakuri.

— Obrigado por amenizar a tensão... já vamos voltar à mesa, com licença. — Katakuri fez o mesmo que Cracker havia feito antes, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Madaline e se retirando dali.

— Irmão Cracker... por que falou comigo desse jeito?

— Não queria que piorassem as coisas. Afinal, queria vir nos falar alguma coisa, Mont d’Or?

— Apenas ouvi as vozes de Brûlée e dessa mulher e vim ver o que era. Mas já que apartou a briga, Cracker, posso seguir meu caminho. Com licença.

E ele saiu, ficando somente o décimo e a oitava filha de Big Mom. Brûlée chamou a atenção do irmão com o dedo indicador esticado.

— Estou de olho em você também, Cracker! Não vou permitir que destrua o casamento que Mama arranjou. Não mesmo!

— Nem eu irei me permitir isso... e não precisa bancar minha babá!

— E antes que vá, diga-me... por que estava com ela?

— Trouxe-a a pedido da própria, pois ela queria mesmo aproveitar o momento em que estava resolvendo comigo as confusões passadas para também resolver as dela contigo.

— Mesmo?

— Pergunte a Pudding e a Dulce... tudo aconteceu à frente das duas. — e ele se retirou da presença da irmã mais velha.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Katakuri a sua noiva.

— Melhr agora.

— O... que estava fazendo com Cracker e Mont d’Or?

— ...uma história longa. Vou te contar tudo. — respondeu rindo baixinho de tudo aquilo.

— Pelo visto eles apartaram uma briga sua com a Brûlée...

— Sim e não.

— Não? Conte-me como tudo começou.

— Ah, encontrei os dois pombinhos! — disse Pudding — Ué... já vão embora?

— Sim.

— Não.

Madaline e Katakuri responderam simultaneamente essas respectivas respostas. Olharam-se.

— Eu... estou um pouco cansada, meu noivo... se não se incomoda... gostaria de voltar para a casa.

— Para a ilha? Não, Madaline! Você vai passar aqui e com nós duas. — referiu-se a Dulce e ela mesma — agora, vocês só voltarão para a casa de vocês depois do fim da cerimônia!

— Mama determinou isso? — perguntou Katakuri.

— ...sim. — ela justificou afirmando com a cabeça também — você ficará aqui também. Já está quase tudo pronto para o dia de amanhã! — comentou animada.

— Mas antes... trocarei algumas palavras com ela, Pudding. Logo, entregarei para vocês a noiva.

— Está bem. — ela se retirou, deixando os dois a sós.

— Madaline... conte-me toda a verdade...

— Sobre o que aconteceu agora? Claro...

— Por que Cracker estava com você? Pensei que estivesse com as duas (Dulce e Pudding) conversando.

— E estava. Então...

Ela contou o ocorrido, menos a conversinha particular entre eles, obviamente.

— Não me diga que está com ciúmes dos seus irmãos!

— Por que não teria ciúmes? Eu sei que alguns aqui queriam estar em meu lugar... mas se a Mama quis assim, então assim será.

— ...você só quer esse casamento por causa da sua Mama, não é? Você... você não me ama de verdade, certo? — perguntou com ar tristonho.

— ...amo, sim. — disse acariciando a bochecha da moça — Aprendi a amá-la e acho que você já deve ter aprendido a me amar, não é?

— ...eu... bem, sabe tenho receio de não sermos correspondidos um pelo outro. Ainda estamos sendo casados obrigatoriamente. Sinto que nós dois não temos aquela atração que deveríamos ter um pelo outro.

Katakuri analisou as palavras dela por alguns segundos.

— Uma união é mais que uma simples paixão que junta um casal. É o compromisso de uma fidelidade que levará pela vida toda.

— Mas no nosso caso envolve bens materiais... ou vai dizer que não?

— Acho que já tinha lhe explicado sobre o que há por trás dessas alianças de bens em casamentos.

Então a morena resolveu parar. Eram rodeios demais para quem queria entender apenas a lógica que lhe era imposta pela mãe. Já era véspera do casamento e nada mais adiantava em argumentar ou rebelar. Madaline já aceitava aos poucos – ainda que contrariada com esse destino – a ideia de casar-se com aquele homem. Pelo menos, ele a respeitava até então. Ela tinha insegurança se ele mudaria após casado, e isso lhe dava um arrepio nas costas.

Mas o jeito daquele enorme homem não parecia enganar. Todos os irmãos ali pareciam ter um respeito grande e admiração também. Mas uma coisa era certa: era um ser de punho firme. Logo, tinha todo o jeito que seria rígido e protetor demais com ela. Madaline não queria ser dominada totalmente por um marido. O jeito era, ao menos, se comportar bem para ganhar alguma confiança a ponto de não ser tão controlada assim. Decidido. Ela faria isso.

....................

Quando um casamento é firmado, parece que muitas coisas vão mudar e realmente tudo muda. Não de repente, mas todos os dias. É um tempo de descobertas mútuas onde existe a necessidade de um se moldar ao outro. Para que um casamento vença todas as suas etapas, tem que existir amor total. Mas não era o caso de Madaline, que não estava nada preparada para aquela etapa e só aos poucos se deixava atrair pelo marido prometido – porém não ao todo. E não era somente Katakuri que lhe atraía certa atenção.

A cerimônia ocorreria no topo do chatêau, onde um perfeito  _buffet_  estava esperando pelos noivos e convidados. Madaline estava linda, bem arrumada, olhando-se no espelho e sentindo vontade de chorar. Faltavam poucas horas para estar oficialmente casada. A noiva olhava para a grande janela, admirando um dia que era o contraste da situação em que se encontrava: lindo.

Alguém bateu a porta.

— Posso entrar? — Chiffon não entrou imediatamente, sendo educada com sua futura cunhada.

— Pode, Chiffon... — Maddy disse, levantando-se da cadeira.

— Olha como está linda! — Chiffon destacou o vestido felpudo, de uma cor de pêssego bem clarinha, cheio de babados e adornos brancos — já podemos sair daqui. — ela pegou nas mãos da jovem noiva e ficou admirando-a — é tão bonita... meu irmão Katakuri teve uma sorte muito grande em ser o escolhido pela Mama!

— Será mesmo?

— Claro! E sabe... não a vejo mais zangada como antes. Vejo que está mais calma, mais controlada... aos poucos vai se acostumar, Madaline... tudo vai ficar bem.

Era incrível como Chiffon era tão diferente das outras irmãs, embora Pudding aparentemente fosse gentil assim como a Chiffon. Foi a que mais apoiou Madaline ali dentro daquela família. A futura cunhada que não a olhou de lado quando fugiu até na segunda vez. Era como se ela a entendesse bem.

Ambas foram até o salão onde esperava Big Mom e os pais dela. Madaline não se conteve nas lágrimas ao abraçar a mãe e o pai. No fundo, o velho sentia certo arrependimento, pois achava que ela ainda sofria por dentro com aquela ideia dele. Mas ele sabia o que fazia e acreditava que, futuramente, Madaline estaria sorrindo e agradecida a ele por ter arranjado esse casamento. A mãe não foi diferente.

— Tudo vai dar certo, Maddy! — a pobre senhora prometia aos prantos.

Big Mom assista aquela cena coçando a testa por debaixo do seu grande chapéu de pirata, que possuía o símbolo típico deles e era animado. A caveira do chapéu estava olhando comovida para a cena e teve q mudar aquela feição quando a Mama a olhou zangada.

— Mas chega dessa choradeira! Vamos, Maddy... vou leva-la até seu noivo! — disse a Mama, animada.

— ...claro. — ela concordou, saindo do abraço da mãe e, beijando a mão do pai pedindo bênção, ela seguiu com a futura sogra, que esfregava a enorme mão nas costas da noiva e lhe piscava o olho.

— Relaxa, menina! Logo, logo terá o resto do seu dia de casamento muito feliz lá na sua Lua-de-Mel! — Big Mom tentava realmente animar a noiva, não queria nenhum “clima de velório” naquela grande celebração.

Madaline foi ovacionada por todos os convidados presentes quando a Mama apareceu com ela. Ela quase não encarava ninguém ali, sentindo as bochechas formigarem diante daquele foco todo em cima dela. Todos os irmãos estavam presentes, e convidados ilustres de Big Mom – pessoas envolvidas com máfias e tráficos ilegais. Mas ali, todos pareciam pessoas da mais alta sociedade padrão.

Cracker olhava Madaline encostado à parede, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fixados naquela figura. Não sentia nenhum tipo de ódio e sim, amor. Sabia que ela seria proibida para ele, mas mesmo assim, em silêncio, amaria.

— Irmão Cracker, por que não está à mesa conosco? — Galette aproximou-se do irmão, vendo-o sozinho ali.

— Hum? — ele foi cortado dos seus pensamentos.

— Venha ficar conosco.

— Estava fazendo vigia por aqui. Ordens da Mama. — deu uma desculpa inventada.

— Mas na hora da cerimônia devemos estar todos juntos. Sabe disso, não é? — disse em tom de bronca.

— Claro que sei, irmãzinha! — Cracker fez um cafuné bem no topo da cabeça da irmã, como fazia sempre quando queria “irritá-la amistosamente”.

— Ei!! — Galette reclamou, tirando a mão dele — Não desfaça meu penteado!

Mas na hora da cerimônia, Cracker não deixou de estar com os outros. Ele observava muitas coisas e entendia tudo aos poucos. Viu a mãe da noiva que parecia chorar mais de arrependimento que de felicidade e a expressão tensa de Madaline desde que entrou na área da festa de casamento. Talvez Mama e o irmão mais velho que se casaria poderiam estar mantendo a submissão deles diante de ameaças. De repente, sentiu-se incomodado ao imaginar que Madaline estivesse infeliz, sofrendo nas mãos de um irmão que era extremamente rígido e perfeccionista. Talvez, se fosse ele o noivo escolhido pela Mama, ela pudesse estar melhor. Talvez, se fosse ele o noivo, ele não permitiria que sentisse o peso daquela obrigação. Madaline parecia tão delicada e tão rebelde ao mesmo tempo. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha personalidade forte, possuía uma doçura dentro de si – era o que imaginava Cracker. Lembrava-se da bela criatura dormindo, das mechas macias dos cabelos negros que ele pode acariciar algumas vezes... do rostinho de feições delicadas que dormia profundamente.

Katakuri recebeu sua futura esposa através da Mama, que a conduziu para este. Ambos os noivos se fitaram com olhar que misturava incerteza e mistério.

— ...e então, Katakuri? — Big Mom reclamou discretamente daquela atitude que parecia arisca entre os noivos.

Sem falar nada em retorno, o enorme homem estendeu sua mão para Madaline, que hesitou por alguns segundos em dar a sua, tão pequena diante da dele, e seguir com ele. Ambos ficaram ao centro do grande espaço, adornado por diversos tipos de Hommies que cantarolavam sem se cansar, até se silenciarem quando o juiz que celebraria a cerimônia apareceu e anunciou o começo dos votos dos noivos.

— O... que eu terei que fazer aqui? — Madaline nem tinha ideia do que falaria.

— Apenas responder em afirmativo as perguntas dele. — disse Katakuri.

Ele também parecia tímido diante de todos, mas não mais que Madaline. Porém, estava aparentemente normal e conseguia conduzi-la até o juiz, mostrando-a o que tinha que fazer ali.

O celebrante falava demais e demais antes de prosseguir o ritual de troca de votos até a própria Mama gesticular que ele estava falando demais, fazendo-o calar nos discursos e prosseguir com o resto.

— É de livre e espontânea vontade de ambos estarem aqui, trocando votos de amor...

Madaline quase riu ao ouvir aquilo. Não era em todos os casamentos que isso acontecia, pelo menos não o dela. Mas percebeu que, quando esteve ao lado do seu noivo, parecia mais calma. Por sorte, Katakuri não era tão “insistente” como era Big Mom. Ele sabia como lidar com ela, até porque tinha um comportamento similar.

Ela, que estava quase o tempo todo sem olhar para ninguém direito, olhou para o noivo. Ele estava com sua mesma roupa de sempre, porém com uma vasta capa branca bem alva por cima dos largos ombros. Ele estava olhando para baixo também e pareceu perceber a observação sigilosa de sua noiva, correspondendo com o olhar. Madaline sentiu os olhos balançarem dentro das órbitas, voltando a olhar para suas próprias mãos. Ele voltou à postura anterior também. Após esse rápido encontro de olhares, ambos se acalmaram.

— Você afirma que está determinada em assumir seu compromisso vitalício com seu futuro esposo? — Madaline foi a primeira a ser questionada pelo juiz.

— ...sim. — olhando para o celebrante, Madaline afirmou seu compromisso. A mesma pergunta foi feita para o homem de olhar firme e penetrante, que respondeu sua afirmativa tranquilamente. A morena olhou-o novamente. Ele a olhou e pegou levemente no queixo dando um ligeiro apertinho. Aquela forma de carinho que ninguém jamais havia lhe feito a deixou meio derretida por dentro, mas por fora apenas curvou os lábios em um simples sorriso.

— Estão oficialmente casados! — o juiz anunciou em plena voz alta, fazendo todos aplaudirem entre gritos e assovios.


	10. O Começo da Vida de Casados

Madaline não sabia descrever o que sentia após aquilo. Agora, naquele exato momento, estava oficialmente casada. Uma mulher casada! – coisa que jamais imaginou que seria um dia e, ainda por cima, com um filho daquela Big Mom, que estava com um rojão enorme na mão e mirado para o céu, soltando imensos e barulhentos fogos de diversos tons que sobressaiam até no céu de dia.

A noiva achava aqui tão brega... mas diante de tudo aquilo que achava brega, algo lhe encantava por dentro. Katakuri não parecia tão brega como outros de seus irmãos. Discreto, apenas beijou a testa da noiva e segurou-lhe gentilmente a mão. Algo ela observou: sempre a beijava por cima da echarpe felpuda que usava. Por que ele não a beijava com os próprios lábios? Mas aquilo não a deixava desconfortada, pelo contrário.

Depois, ele a soltou, deixando-a livre ao lado dele. O juiz se retirou, mas juntou-se aos outros para participar do banquete.

Antes do esperado bolo – principalmente esperado pela Mama -, um banquete foi anunciado pelo Streussen e servido pelo próprio. Todos os convidados se deleitavam com tanta fartura. Madaline observou como seu agora marido comia bem, como todos os outros.

— Por que não está comendo? — ele perguntou.

— Estou sim... mas não como assim como vocês, parecem porcos famintos...

Katakuri olhou com ar meio sério para ela, que se achou indiscreta por um momento e não quis irritar o marido.

— ...acho isso tão interessante!

Ele amenizou a expressão séria. Para não causar nenhum atrito logo após de casada, ela pegou um pedaço de bolo em fatias e levou a boca. Aquilo era só a entrada que estavam servindo. Encantou-se no sabor dele!

— Hummm... é realmente... delicioso... — ela falou enquanto mastigava. Os cozinheiros da Mama eram únicos, o que pensou Maddy. Ele também a observava, admirando-a enquanto degustava prazerosamente aquelas fatias de bolo.

Após aquele banquete, Madaline comeu até sentir sono. Katakuri notou que estava entrando em sono pós-refeição.

— Acho que alguém realmente não tem o hábito de comer muito... — ele comentou.

— Verdade... mas não dormirei! — disse ela, esfregando parte dos olhos para não borrar a maquiagem.

— Beba um pouco de café... — ele pegou um bule grande e pôs em uma xícara limpa e separada dos copos que usavam — toma... isso te manterá mais acordada.

Madaline aceitou o café que lhe foi servido e, com uns goles só, o sono foi desaparecendo rapidamente, voltando a ficar mais lúcida como antes. Porém, ficou mais ativa e conseguia dar atenção a todos enquanto ainda beliscava um pouco mais de comida ao mesmo tempo.

Todos os convidados que não eram da família queria conhece-la. Elogiaram-na muito, até porque Madaline era delicada e de bons modos ao tratar pessoas em geral. Muitos conheciam a Família Brigadeiro e o poder dessa família em Sweet City.

— É uma união muito importante. Todas as nobres famílias deveriam casar seus filhos com os seus, Charlotte Linlin! — comentou um dos convidados.

— Desde que seja interessante para mim... — disse a Mama, com ar de desdém — mas os Brigadeiros fizeram muito bem em confiar a única filha em nós. Terminaria sozinha, talvez... os pais não entregariam a qualquer um que não poderia dar a Madaline a vida que ela sempre teve. — disse a Mama, olhando para o pai da noiva, que estava se acabando no vinho.

— Eu sei que Charlotte Linlin tem todas as condições para dar a minha filha a vida que sempre teve! — concordou o homem.

— E vossos bens estão seguros e guardados sob meus cuidados! — afirmou Big Mom.

— Katakuri... será que vamos permanecer muito tempo aqui? — perguntou Madaline, sentindo o efeito do café indo embora.

— ...até o fim da festa. Somos anfitriões. — explicou ele.

— ... — bocejou discretamente.

A maioria das irmãs, agora cunhadas, veio parabenizar Madaline e trocar algumas conversas aleatórias. E também comentar sobre a Lua-de-Mel.

— Depois nos conte um pouquinho como foi a Lua-de-Mel, está bem?

— Não vai se esquecer de falar alguns detalhezinhos?

— Não... pode deixar... vou lembrar disso. — ela prometeu para as que vieram fazer esse pedido indiscreto.

A morena nem estava aí. Mas sabia que seu marido ia querer a esposa acordada até essa hora. Tudo que ela queria era deitar e dormir profundamente. Estava com os pés doloridos naqueles sapatos emprestados de Pudding. Estava com a barriga cheia, sentia-se farta, satisfeita em termos de fome e sede.

Mas tinha a hora esperada por todos que Madaline tinha que estar acordada: a hora do bolo de casamento. Quando o bolo foi apresentado – um bolo com mais de 10 metros de altura, cheio de flores, frutas e fios de ouro legítimo como decoração -, todos ficaram extasiados. Só surpresos quando viram algo inusitado: os filhos mais pequenos da Mama estavam devorando o bolo antes mesmo de ser apresentado. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Cracker guardou para si a vontade de rir daquilo. Obviamente que Big Mom ficou enfurecida, fazendo com que todos a olhassem temerosos.

— Nossa... sinto algo estranho vindo dela... não sei explicar! — disse Madaline para seu marido, que rapidamente providenciou com sua habilidade da Mochi Mochi no Mi para criar tampões para proteger a si mesmo e seus irmãos do som do grito que viria de sua mãe, que sempre vinha em situações em que ela se irritava demais. Também deu para os pais dela e alguns convidados. Enquanto isso, Chiffon, com o filhinho no colo, puxou Madaline para um canto mais distante.

— O que vai acontecer? Por que tenho que usar isso?

— Coloque isso nos ouvidos, rápido!

— Mas... está bem, mas por quê? — disse a noiva, colocando no ouvido os tampões.

— Mama vai expressar sua raiva num grito muito forte!

— ...então, é isso?

A mulher apertava os punhos, fazendo os filhos pequenos correrem com pedaços de bolo nas mãos.

— Vocês... destruíram o bolo... o MEU BOLO!

— Mama... procure se acalmar! Tem muito bolo e dá para todos os convidados... e para a senhora também! — disse Oven.

Tarde demais. O grito estridente e potente da mulher fez desmaiar os que ainda não puseram os tampões. Alguns dos pequenos choravam assustados, sendo acudidos pelas irmãs adultas mais novas.

Mesmo com os tampões nos ouvidos, Pez começou a chorar no colo de Chiffon. Madaline apenas sentiu o chão tremer como se fosse terremoto.

— Papai! Mamãe! — exclamou ela, preocupada.

Ambos estavam bem, apenas caídos no chão e com os ouvidos tampados.

— Onde está Madaline? — Katakuri procurava por ela, que havia desaparecido de onde estava. Olhou para onde estava Cracker, e viu ele apenas sentado à mesa, quieto enquanto esperava passar a raiva da mãe.

Ele procurou sua esposa até achar com Chiffon, respirando tranquilamente. Ela olhou para o marido, indo até ele.

— Meus pais! Onde eles estão?

— Fui dar alguns tampões para eles também... espero que tenha feito uso.

— Mas e eles?! Estão bem?!

— Acalme-se, Madaline! — ele puxou-a pelo braço, sem machucar, colocando-a para perto de si e virou-se para Chiffon — agradeço por cuidar dela.

— Tudo bem, irmão... — ajeitando Pez no colo, Chiffon agradeceu com um sorriso sincero.

Katakuri foi até a mãe com sua esposa. Após ela cessar o grito de fúria, ele lhe dirigiu a palavra.

— Mama terá outro bolo. Não é necessário castigar as crianças, isso acontece. Assumirei a culpa deles.

Mama olhou para o filho com olhos cravados de raiva, o que fê-lo desviar os olhos dos dela. Madaline também sentiu certo temor ao ver semelhante criatura em fúria. Isso apenas por uma travessura de crianças.

— Eu... também assumo a culpa deles. — arriscou a morena em falar tal coisa.

Katakuri olhou meio espantado para a esposa, mais preocupado com a reação da mãe.

— São apenas crianças! E minha sogra pode ter quantos bolos quiser! O que significa este para quem poder ter todos?

Surpreendentemente, Big Mom exibiu os dentes brancos e redondos num sorriso satisfeito, admirado com a atitude de quem até então estava rebelde com sua nova vida dentro do clã.

— Aaaah! Isso é muito bom de ouvir, Madaline!

— ...é? — perguntou a jovem, meio sem jeito.

— Siiiim! — e virou-se para os cozinheiros — façam outro bolo, ainda maior que este! E mantenham as crianças distantes!

— Deixe-os comigo. — disse Katakuri.

— Quero animação! — anunciou a Mama, voltando ao humor alegre e festivo de antes. Todos tiraram os tampões feitos de mochi e voltaram a curtir a festa. Os restos do bolo todos devoraram - exceto os noivos.

Mama exigiu um maior e mais perfeito para os noivos partirem e comerem – junto com ela, obviamente. Madaline se aliviou em ver os pais, tranquilos após o susto do grito estridente da Big Mom. Antes do término da festa, Cracker fez questão e (tomando iniciativa após longa decisão interna)foi até os noivos, mais com intenção de falar com Maddy, porém sem deixar Katakuri perceber seu real interesse.

— Não poderia deixar de parabenizar meu irmão.

Katakuri estendeu a mão, que foi apertada firmemente pelo irmão mais novo. Ao soltar a mão dele, virou-se para Madaline.

— Espero que seja feliz com esse casamento... está em boas mãos.

— Obrigada, Cracker. E peço desculpas pela recente confusão que se passou entre nós e a Brûlée.

— Já passou... e acredito que ela também tenha se esquecido disso.

— Ela ainda não veio falar com Madaline. — observou Katakuri.

— É?

— E nem a Smoothie... pareceu que sumiu da festa após a cerimônia.

— Ela está ali. — apontou para uma das mesas mais distantes. Esta estava quieta, bebendo os sucos que estava fazendo par aos convidados, a base de corpos humanos e de animais.

— Que bom.

— Mas não me preocupo com isso... está tudo bem! — disse Madaline.

— Com licença os dois...

Cracker se retirou da frente deles. Katakuri olhava para Smoothie, que nem se incomodava em estar mais próxima dos outros. Resolveu ir até ela com Madaline ao lado.

— Irmã Smoothie... poderia nos servir um pouco? — pediu o homem dos cabelos rosados e escuros.

Ela espremeu duas moças até secá-las e serviu em taças.

— ...suco de donzelas frescas. — disse com certa ironia.

— ...obrigada. — Madaline aceitou a taça, internamente horrorizada com aquela habilidade grotesca de se fazer suco.

— Está ao seu gosto, cunhada?

— Ótimo! — Madaline nem ousou em falar nada que parecesse contrariá-la.

— Quero que se junte a nós na hora de repartir o segundo bolo. — pediu Katakuri.

— Claro... estarei com vocês.

E realmente o suco servido era extremamente delicioso. Não sabia descrever qual sabor específico, mas era delicioso. Aquela habilidade impressionou a jovem de olhos cor de púrpura.

Todos estiveram presentes quando o casal cortou o bolo. Big Mom já foi exigindo o primeiro pedaço. Após todos comerem mais um pouco do segundo bolo (já que a maioria foi devorada pela Mama), alguns convidados resolveram partir. Dulce não pode ir sem antes de parabenizar a amiga de infância, meio emocionada.

— Viu? Eu disse que tudo daria certo!

— Obrigada, Dulce... seu apoio foi importante para me manter aqui! — Madaline apertava a amiga no abraço.

Mas Madaline ainda pedia aos céus que o tempo passasse ainda mais rápido, pois queria dormir logo. Torcia para que seu marido estivesse cansado também. Após se despedir dos pais em longo abraço e dos outros, Madaline pode se animar em voltar para a ilha onde administrava Katakuri – e onde moraria também.

— Mas não quer ver seus presentes? — perguntou o marido.

— Não... meu maior presente e poder dormir profundamente.

Katakuri riu rapidamente. Entendia como realmente estava Madaline. Também estava cansado um pouco. Após somente a Mama ter ficado no topo do chatêau, o casal pode se retirar.

— Tenham uma excelente Lua-de-Mel, vocês dois! — desejou a Mama, ao lado de Streusen.

Até o porto de onde partiriam para a Ilha do Trigo, Madaline foi dentro de uma carruagem, junto ao marido. Pode cochilar um pouco, encostada a parede da carruagem. O esposo dela observava a bela não resistindo ao sono e puxou-a para perto de si, fazendo a esposa encostar-se a ele para continuar o cochilo. Maddy acordou brevemente, sem entender o que acontecia.

— Hum... o que foi?

— Coloquei mais perto de mim... volte a dormir um pouco. — disse ele.

E assim ela fez. Não tinha forças nem para agradecê-lo por estar cuidando dela desde aquele momento. Aliás... ele esteve cuidando dela desde que a manteve consigo na Ilha do Trigo. No fundo, era grata por isso.

Quando entraram no navio em partida ao destino deles, Katakuri não acordou Maddy, colocando-a com a cabeça no ombro com cuidado para não acordá-la. Era como se ela fosse uma criança dormindo nos braço de um adulto. Ao pisar na ilha, foi ovacionado pelos poucos moradores da região, o que fez Madaline acordar com o barulho, mas logo voltou a se deixar dominar pelo sono. Katakuri agradeceu com um gesto de mão e seguiu até a sua casa. Sim, a sua própria casa. Apesar de ter planejado não dividir a casa com a esposa, resolveu fazer diferente.

Colocou-a em sua cama, ajeitando-a para se sentir confortável enquanto dormia naquela cama macia, mas não mole. Olhando-a, ele retirou sua capa branca calmamente e depois saiu do quarto. Aproveitou o sono profundo dela para tomar um banho longo e dormir também. Ao deitar-se ao lado dela, ajeitou-a melhor ao seu lado – mas não muito junto a ele – e foi dormir também.

Uma merecida Lua-de-Mel para os que estavam bem cansados...

.....................

— Vocês podem levar a parte de vocês que prometi! — disse Big Mom, pelo den den mushi, ao pai de Madaline.

— E poderemos visitar nossa filha?

— Claaaaro! Venham, venham sempre que apertar a saudade! — a enorme mulher comentava animadamente.

— Fico feliz por estar protegendo a continuação de nossa família.

— Foi o combinado, não é?

Após encerrar a conversa, Big Mom bufou entediada.

— Esses dois... preciso tirá-los do caminho!

— Tem tempo ainda... por enquanto, está muito cedo para executarmos nosso plano! — disse Perospero, que estava ali ao lado da mãe.

— Por mim, já mandava executar nosso plano logo! — pausou para tomar um gole enorme do chá preto que estava em mãos — ah, e quero logo mais netos! Mas acredito que isso vai demorar um pouco... aquela mocinha, lá...

— Logo terá seus netos...

— Aquela Dulce já está quase há um ano conosco e não teve sua primeira gestação! E nem todas as minhas filhas casadas estão querendo filhos!

— É... — o filho apenas prestava atenção lambendo seu enorme pirulito.

— ...a propósito, Katakuri já deve ter chegado em casa, não?

— Acho que sim.

— Deve estar se divertindo aquela Madaline... — comentou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

— Será? — perguntou com o mesmo tom de malícia.

— Espero que sim... e que ela se anime logo em ter um filho! Com um laço sanguíneo com os Brigadeiros, eles estão ainda mais sob meu controle!

— Chiffon foi muito sortuda...

Big Mom olhou Perospero de lado.

— Por quê?

— Teve logo um filho com aquele cara só para ter sua proteção... visto que ela é tão insuportável como Lola e sabia que não teria via aqui conosco se não fosse pelo filho... não é?

Ela não pode discordar. Só tolerou Chiffon ali entre eles por causa do neto. Big Mom não suportava as gêmeas.

— Chiffon se tornou insuportável por me lembrar daquela outra... mas esta pelo menos me é obediente.

— Com licença, Mama... tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

— Pode ir, Peros...

Apenas na companhia dos seus Hommies, Big Mom se pôs pensativa em seus planos de aniquilar os pais de Madaline e obter todas as posses deles. Os de Dulce seriam os primeiros...


	11. Mistérios e Segredos

Big Mom sempre avaliava a família de seus genros e noras (isso quando eles tinham família). Em muitos casos, isso era péssimo, pois a família dos genros, principalmente de noras, queria se estabelecer dentro da família dela. Não, aí não. Com exceção do que poderiam lhe oferecer (bens), Big Mom não queria envolvimento com a família dos genros e noras.

Os pais de Dulce não só queriam sempre se infiltrar quando podiam dentro do território dela, como queriam se aproveitar dos recursos que podiam por serem “sogros de um filho da Charlotte Linlin”. A Família Pavê, que era constituída por duas filhas apenas – a mais velha, Docille, 33, já era casada há tempos com outro homem fora do meio familiar da Big Mom e Dulce, 23, recentemente casada com um dos filhos de Big Mom. Os pais já não viam Docille há tempos, pois morava em uma ilha não muito longe da área de Tottoland.

Linlin até ouviu falar dessa irmã mais velha de Dulce, mas ignorava completamente sua existência. Então, planejava o assassinato dos pais dela de uma forma não suspeita, pois queria tomar posse dos bens dele por direito – os pais permitiram isso para que tivessem todos os privilégios inimagináveis por terem a filha nora de Big Mom -, e também se livrar de seres tão incômodos como eles.

Sem serem convidados, os pais de Dulce apareciam em Festas do Chá e ela não podia impedi-los. Nusstorte entretia os sogros, sempre dando diversas comidas para comerem ali e levarem até para a casa. Big Mom se zangou ao saber que o filho dava esse tipo de agrado, o que “mal acostumava” os pais de Dulce.

— Por que não posso ser gentil com eles? Agora, são membros da família e estão sob meu controle...

— Só Dulce é membro familiar! — ela vociferou, fazendo o filho se calar imediatamente.

— Mas... precisamos ter a confiança deles... até para que possamos controla-los... e Dulce também.

— Eu já faço isso! — ela declarou, batendo com o punho fechado no braço da cadeira onde estava sentada.

— Er... sim, sim... desculpe, Mama. — Nusstorte se curvou, pedindo desculpas e temendo aquela raiva da mãe.

A partir daí, acabou esses “agrados” vindos de Nusstorte, apenas sendo básico no tratamento com os sogros. Mas Perospero observou algo e comentou a Big Mom.

— É preciso mesmo que agrademos esse dois, para que as suspeitas não sejam maiores depois... — terminou lambendo seu enorme pirulito.

— Tem razão... mas ainda não quero ver esses dois abusivos por aqui!

— Perorin, perorin... — cantarolou o filho antes de continuar — e a ideia do acidente que te falei... pareceu boa a ideia?

— Sim... foi uma ideia boa!

— Podemos executá-la na próxima vez em que os pais dela vier?

— Não... ainda não... — ela coçou a testa — se acontecer agora, ela não terá humor para ter filhos!

— Nusstorte devia se apressar... perorin...

— Não posso tomar conta deles dois como se fossem crianças! Mas eu precisava de um filho deles para garantir os laços e os direitos aos bens deles!

— Se eu puder ajudar em algo...

— ...como? Como você ajudaria os dois a terem logo o filho deles?

— Planos agora não tenho... mas posso conversar com o irmão Nusstorte alguma conversa aleatória...

— É pouco!

— Ah, talvez Chiffon possa ajudar.

— ...Chiffon? — perguntou com cara fechada.

— Ela ou Pudding... ambas cozinham poções de humor em suas comidas, e tanto Chiffon quanto Pudding... são boas nisso.

Big Mom se levantou com jeito de quem estava furiosa. Ouvir aqueles nomes deixava com embrulho no estômago. Foi até a grande mesa de doces e encheu a mão de _marshmallows_ , devorando-os.

— Desculpas novamente... por mencioná-las... mas é bom lembra-la que ela (Chiffon) ainda tem uma utilidade.

— Eu sei... — ela desculpou o filho com a boca extremamente cheia.

.....................

Madaline abriu os olhos lentamente. Parecia estar totalmente renovada. Sentia-se leve... e deu-se a conta que estava deitada e não era em sua cama. Lembrou-se que estava casada, e... bem, aquela era a casa na Ilha do Trigo onde esteve antes do casamento? Sentia um cheirinho bom de guloseima doce, o que a fez se mover na cama. Estava com certa fome.

Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. Olhou ao redor. Não era aquele seu quarto... era um lugar lindo! Um quarto tão caprichosamente arrumado, todo clarinho e tudo parecia ser feito com o mesmo material que os móveis e objetos daquela outra casa. _Mochi_.

— Que lugar... é esse? — ela se perguntou, levantando da cama e indo até a janela.

Viu a vista mais bela de toda a ilha da Farinha. Sim, estava naquela ilha, mas em outra casa ainda maior e mais arranjada. Katakuri? Onde estava ele? Ele a deixou ali dormindo sozinha? Bem... foi o que ele combinou com ela: não viveriam na mesma casa. Então, ele deixou aquela casa maior para ela?

De repente, a ideia de viver sozinha naquela casa e dormir sozinha naquele quarto enorme a deixou incomodada. Tudo bem que ela não estava tão disposta ao casamento, mas... viver isolada ali?

Ela ainda estava com o vestido de noiva e, calçando seus sapatos, ela começou a andar pela casa solitária. Sentiu certo receio em andar assim, parecia até filme de terror. Mas acabou na sala de jantar e viu uma mesa rica em diversos tipos de comida. Apareceram cozinheiros e serventes que a receberam.

— Seja bem vinda a sua primeira refeição aqui, Sra. Charlotte!

— Ah... obrigada, mas... e Katakuri?

— O Sr. Katakuri não está nesse momento, mas deixou toda essa mesa para que servíssemos para você! — disse uma das serventes femininas.

— Bem... — ela se aproximou e se sentou à mesa. Foi muito bem servida, desde quando afastaram a cadeira para ela sentar até em servir a comida. Um café da manhã perfeito para mais de três pessoas e só ela estava ali.

— Por que... Katakuri não está aqui? Já comeu?

— Ele acorda bem mais cedo para passar o dia cuidando do seu trabalho aqui.

— Trabalho? Que trabalho ele tem aqui?

— Ele controla e administra essa ilha e os negócios dela.

— É?

— Sim... e breve a Sra. Charlotte poderá auxiliá-lo nos negócios dele! — comentou uma outra, mais empolgada, que acabou levando leve cotovelada de uma outra, para que não se empolgasse muito na conversa.

— Bem... interessante, mas... ele terá que me falar isso, não sei de absolutamente nada!

Todos ali olharam sem entender.

— Ah, está muito saborosa a comida! — disse ela, agradecendo pelo trabalho deles — E se quiserem, podem se sentar comigo!

— Não podemos nos atrever a isso, Sra. Charlotte... — justificou um dos cozinheiros que a acompanhavam na refeição, em pé em torno da mesa.

— Mas não sei se comerei tudo isso! Não tenho o apetite da minha sogra!

Todos riram com a boca tampada, mas ela riu junto com eles.

— Se Katakuri não está aqui, eu quem dou as ordens... não é?

Todos foram cessando a risada, como se estivessem prestes a levar algum tipo de bronca.

— Então, como a senhora da casa, quero que todos vocês se sentem à mesa e compartilhem a refeição comigo!

Eles hesitaram. A servente mais empolgada já ia sentando, mas foi puxada pela mesma outra servente que só dava bronca nela.

— Katakuri não tem que saber de nada! Andem logo, venham!

Madaline sempre foi assim. Era amiga dos empregados de sua casa. Nunca os tratava de forma arrogantemente superior. Imagina se trataria os que não eram de sua casa. Aos poucos, as serventes iam se sentando. Apenas dois cozinheiros se retiraram. Madaline não os forçou a nada. E assim pode compartilhar em companhia de outros aquele pequeno-almoço.

Após isso, Madaline passou tempo vazio, mas não quis ficar parada. Quis conhecer aquela casa toda. Na companhia de duas serventes, ela descobriu que aquela era a casa do próprio Katakuri. Então ele “quebrou” a promessa... e inesperadamente, Madaline gostou de saber que não passaria sozinha em uma casa, isolada da companhia de outras pessoas e ainda por cima as mais próximas. Queria que Dulce morasse perto dela. Seria ótimo passar o tempo com ela, como nos velhos tempos.

— A senhora gostaria de um banho? — uma das serventes perguntou.

Realmente, aquele vestido tinha que sair do seu corpo e dar lugar a roupas mais limpas. Concordando, Madaline aceitou que lhe preparassem um banho, mas quis privacidade na hora de se banhar. Muitas tinham serventes que lhe banhavam, ajudando a esfregar as costas, por exemplo. Madaline queria total privacidade e isso foi respeitado por elas.

Durante o banho, lembrou-se do dia em que Cracker entrou pelo espelho do banheiro daquela casa e caiu em cima dela, praticamente. Lembrou-se da confissão dele e se indagava como ele deveria estar e se realmente a amava.

Ele parecia bruto, mas não lhe irritava mais como antes. Mas nada poderia oferecer a ele, pelo menos não o que ele esperava. A morena esperava que Katakuri a amasse, não aquele irmão mais novo do seu marido. Ao terminar seu banho, colocou roupas frescas e seguiu até a porta da entrada, saindo. Caminhou pelo jardim à frente da casa enquanto esperava Katakuri aparecer.

— Sra. Charlotte... poderia entrar, por gentileza? — disse um servente.

— Por quê? Estou esperando meu marido, apenas. Não sairei. — respondeu firmemente, mas não grosseira.

Com isso, ele pediu licença e saiu da janela. Então teria que ficar presa como antes, também? Esse homem era muito misterioso...

— Oi! — alguém parecia falar com ela de longe.

Madaline se virou para onde vinha a voz e o viu se aproximando. Calmamente, olhando para ele fixadamente. Katakuri ia ao encontro dela e ela sequer se moveu, apenas vendo se aproximar.

— Madaline... peço desculpas por não tê-la mantido acordada... mas tanto eu como você estávamos cansados...

— Tudo bem... — ela estendeu as mãos como se estivesse perdoando-o e pedindo para que ele não continuasse a se desculpar.

— Por que não me esperou lá dentro?

— Estava entediada... e resolvi espera-lo aqui fora.

Ele se silenciou por breves segundos.

— Vamos entrando, tenho que falar algumas coisas com você! — disse, colocando a enorme mão nas costas da esposa, guiando-a para dentro.

— Também tenho que conversar algumas coisas com você, Katakuri. — disse ela, entrando primeiro que ele em casa.

.....................

Cracker, em sua armadura de biscoito, andava pela Floresta da Sedução em vigia, como fazia sempre. Também tinha que ter tempo para administrar a Ilha dos Biscoitos. Seguia fazendo suas tarefas sem tirar Madaline da cabeça – mais uma vez, se ocupando mais que esperado para esquecê-la. Sentia-se um idiota por ter confessado a atração para ela.

Também descontava em exercícios físicos, o que fazia mais forte fisicamente e psicologicamente. Mas de vez em quando tinha suas recaídas. O dia após o casamento, sua vida seguiu como sempre, mas todos os pensamentos se voltavam para Madaline. Sentindo que estava se esgotando, resolveu encerrar mais cedo sua vigia, deixando os soldados de biscoitos fazendo sua tarefa e voltou para a Ilha dos Biscoitos. Seu den den mushi portátil tocou e ele atendeu.

— Mama? — ele exclamou, surpreso com aquela ligação da mãe.

— Surpreso, Cracker? Estava ocupado?

— Estou voltando mais cedo para a casa. Preciso resolver umas coisinhas.

— Então deixarei você descansar o resto do dia. Amanhã, quero que venha até meu chatêau, preciso conversar sobre uma tarefa que precisarei fazer mais para frente.

— Claro! Amanhã estarei lá... — e resolveu arriscar-se em sua curiosidade — tem recebido notícias do mais novo recém-casado? E Madaline, como está?

— Seu irmão Katakuri? Está bem, sim! Veio aqui de manhã, também quis saber como passaram a Lua-de-Mel...

*********************

— E como está sua esposa? Como passaram a noite? — Big Mom perguntou para o segundo filho mais velho, nessa mesma manhã.

— Está bem... mas... estávamos cansados, mas teremos breve essa Lua-de-Mel. — ele disse a verdade, fazendo a mãe parecer descontente.

— Ahhh... que pena! Sabe que estou ansiosíssima por netinhos, não sabe?

— Claro... eu também estou interessado em filhos, mas... sabe como é Madaline. — cruzando os braços, Katakuri explicou a situação.

Nem Katakuri tinha tanta emergência em ter filhos, mas como falaria isso para a mãe? Jamais a contrariaria.

— Não me diga que tem medo dela?! — a Mama perguntou, quase rindo.

— Claro que não, Mama... mas sei ser paciente e respeitoso com as mulheres.

— E com isso, ela pode te manipular, Katakuri! Fique alerta!

— Não vai, não... — e colocou as mãos dentro de cada bolso de suas calças — e ainda está recente, ontem mesmo nos casamos... acredito que sim, com o tempo ela cederá...

— Eh... ela será uma bonita mãe... — Linlin apoiou o queixo em sua mão, com postura pensativa — imagino uns netinhos lindos que nem ela! Mas com a sua força e inteligência, Katakuri! — disse apontando o indicador com grande unha pintada de vermelho para o filho, com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

Katakuri demonstrou-se encabulado. Mas concordou com a cabeça.

*********************

— ...seu irmão Katakuri passou a Lua-de-Mel muito bem, Cracker! Pelo visto, Madalene está entrando nos eixos!

Cracker escutava tudo sério.

— Então... te vejo amanhã aqui, Cracker! Até!

— Até mais, Mama!

“Desista, cara! Por sua sanidade!” Cracker dizia para si mesmo.

.....................

— O que quer conversar comigo, Katakuri?

— Antes quero sabe como passou a manhã? Acordou bem? Serviram-na bem?

— Sim, sim, tudo perfeito! Mas... me diga... eu terei que viver aqui em vez daquela casa?

— Você... quer voltar para lá?

— Não!

Ele surpreendeu com aquela resposta dela. Ela queria ficar ali, com ele?

— ...resolvi trazê-la para cá, pois estava dormindo e precisava que alguém cuidasse de você quando acordasse.

— Foi uma inteligente decisão, meu marido.

Ela já o chamava mais intimamente por outras expressões além do nome dele. Isso o agradava e assustava ao mesmo tempo.

— Mas... parece que eu mesmo estou quebrando a promessa que fiz.

— Não me deixe sozinha lá! Aqui, tenho mais companhia e me sinto melhor! — ela pediu e ele não pode negar.

— Então, está certo! Você ficará comigo aqui!

— Prometo não incomodá-lo quando não quiser.

— ...ótimo.

Madaline o observava. Mesmo sendo esposa ali, ela não conseguia fazê-lo “ceder” em seu jeito misterioso e extremamente reservado.

— Vai almoçar comigo?

— Não, eu sinto muito. Tenho tarefas a fazer ainda, apenas passei aqui para ver como está, minha esposa. — levantou-se e beijou-a rapidamente na testa, por cima daquela echarpe, como sempre.

— Aliás, me falaram que você administra essa ilha. — queria saber detalhes desse trabalho.

— Cuido de todos os serviços aqui, é minha obrigação! Bom, voltarei ao serviço. Fique aí e alimente-se bem! — respondendo curtamente, ele foi saindo de casa.

Madaline foi até a janela, vendo-o se distanciar aos poucos. Que raios era esse homem?! Tudo bem que a respeitasse, afinal ela ainda não estava acostumada a vida de casada, mas... aquela frieza... sequer almoçaria com ela e, pelo visto, seria sempre assim.

— Sra. Charlotte, gostaria de opinar sobre a comida que devemos seguir no almoço? — uma servente a interrompeu em seus pensamentos.

— Hã? ...bem, apenas... só sugiro que não façam comida em demasia, já que mais uma vez farei uma refeição sozinha!

Também foi assim no jantar. A única coisa que podia fazer era ligar para qualquer pessoa na ilha para conversar – menos Big Mom. Ligou para Dulce e trocaram confissões sobre a vida de casadas.

— Nossa! Mas... ele te respeita assim, é? — indagou Dulce.

— Ele me evita! Digo, só passa aqui na casa dele para ver como estou e pronto: vai trabalhar!

— Vamos ver como vai ser essa segunda noite com você aí...

— Essa parte que mais temo, Dulce! Diga-me algo: dói muito a primeira penetração?

— Hahahaha! — Dulce ria tampando a boca, para não fazer tanto barulho — olha... isso varia de pessoa a pessoa, mas é desconfortável no início, só! Depois você não sente mais tanta dor...

— Meu marido é o dobro do seu... aparentemente mais forte... temo, Dulce!

— Não se concentre nesse medo, e sim como pode seduzi-lo mais.

— Mas eu... não quero seduzi-lo a ponto de virar um grude! Odeio imaginar um homem grudento perto de mim me vigiando que nem um recém-nascido!

— Mas não quer que ele se solte mais um pouquinho com você? Então... tem que fazer um esforcinho maior, Maddy!

— Ah, Dulce! ...queria você aqui perto de mim! Tenho medo dessas ligações serem espiadas!

— Hahahaha, não são! Até porque esse den den mushi que te dei é particular e não de casa! Olha, tenho que desligar, meu marido me chama. Beijos!

— Beijos, minha Dulce! Até mais!

Desligaram juntas. Maddy coçou a cabeça e olhou rapidamente para o decote fechado até perto do pescoço. Resolveu soltar alguns botões, deixando visível a divisão dos seios.

— Por que diabos estou fazendo isso?

Voltou a olhar para o meio dos seios a mostra. Seria interessante ser tocada por ele ali... talvez... mesmo se ele não quisesse relacionamentos carnais... seria ao menos atiçado por ela.

Ela sequer conhecia o rosto dele por completo. Ele sempre a beijava rapidamente, com a echarpe felpuda por cima. Como seria ele... todo despido? Sentiu leve rubor nas bochechas ao imaginais tais coisas.

— Isso é tudo de vontade que tem de seduzir um reles marido, Madaline? — ela perguntou para si mesma, ainda olhando para os seios. E ainda desabotoou mais um botão de sua blusa.


	12. Uma Esposa e Uma Parceira

— Com quem estava falando? — Nusstorte perguntou curioso para Dulce.

— Com Madaline.

— E como ela está?

— Está ótima! Mas passa muito tempo sozinha... meu cunhado Katakuri parece que está sempre atarefado em seus serviços e então ela me liga.

— Por que ela não fica com as minhas irmãs mais próximas?

— Não pode ficar viajando tempo todo de uma ilha para a outra... eu acho.

— Tudo aqui é tão interligado! — Nusstorte lembrava que a distância das ilhas eram viagens curtas — Ela poderia ficar com você.

— Sim... você poderia falar com a Mama isso, que acha?

— Posso... — ele coçou o bigode — mas você também pode convencer a Mama!

— Mas o pedido de um filho vale mais que de uma cunhada... não é?

— É, talvez... mas... — sentou-se ao lado da esposa, acariciando-lhe as coxas — vamos passar nosso tempo juntos?

— Claro, meu marido! — ela beijou-lhe a bochecha longamente — E... você relamente quer que eu engravide logo?

— ...por que esse assunto? — ele ajeitou os óculos que estava quase caindo da base do nariz.

Nusstorte havia insistido inicialmente em convencer Dulce de engravidar (também estava sendo pressionado pela Big Mom), mas havia parado de insistir com a jovem esposa quando esta não demonstrou interesse nisso.

— Bem... andei pensando aqui... acho que um filho vai colocar mais alegrias dentro dessa casa... e terei com quem me ocupar quando você sair para cuidar de suas tarefas!

— Então... você realmente... quer?

— Sim!

— Isso é muito bom de ouvir, Dulce! —

A loira afirmou com a cabeça. Ambos riram contentes com aquela decisão. Decidiram aquela noite mesmo começar a “jornada”. Enquanto isso, no casarão de Katakuri, Madaline estava à mesa, já vazia, brincando com um objeto aleatório que efeitava a mesa até parar para ver quem chegava. Katakuri entrou chamando-a pelo nome. Isso a fez sorrir. Pelo menos, ele procurava por ela querendo saber se estava ali. Ela foi até ele, com o decote visível mesmo. Katakuri tranquilizou-se em vê-la ali, com aquele decote aberto que não pode deixar de atrair a atenção dele.

— Como foi o resto do dia? — perguntou ela, sem se aproximar dele.

— Foi bem... agora, vou tomar um banho e dormir.

— Não vai jantar antes?

— Não, já jantei!

— ...onde? — ela perguntou com tom de desconfiança.

— Durante o meu serviço.

— ...você não costuma comer com outras pessoas, não é? — ela perguntou. E torcendo para que ele não se aborrecesse.

— Não... nem com as pessoas com quem convivo. Um hábito meu, mas se quiser companhia para jantar, eu posso acompanha-la.

— Tudo bem... mas hoje já jantei.

— Bom saber. Vou me retirar, com licença. — ele foi até em direção ao banheiro, mas se virou rapidamente como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa para Madaline. E assim fez.

— Não venha atrás de mim. Espere-me na cama, certo?

— Tudo bem. — ela afirmou naturalmente, mas por dentro estava com a pulga atrás da orelha. Mas ela resolveu respeitá-lo. Afinal, ele tem sido respeitoso com ela desde o início. Jamais abusou de qualquer tipo de intimidade com ela. Mas ela estranhava. Para um marido, era incomum esse tipo de comportamento.

Ela foi até o quarto de casal e, tirando os sapatos, deitou-se na cama. Encostada aos travesseiros felpudos, com as pernas cruzadas e esticadas no colchão, com os braços cruzados. Katakuri parecia demorar bem nos banhos e Madaline não aguentou esperar acordada ali, cochilando meio torta nessa mesma posição.

Este mesmo apareceu no quarto com outras roupas, mas com o mesmo estilo de suas roupas diárias, com exceção da jaqueta que era ausente, exibindo o tronco que era parcialmente tatuado. E com aquela echarpe. A única coisa que ele estava igualmente usando como antes e agora.

Viu Madaline dormindo e, indo até o lado da cama onde ela estava, ajeitou o corpo dela direito, esticando-a na cama. Ela acordou.

— Estou apenas ajeitando você. Continue dormindo. — disse ele.

— Ah? Ah! — ela sentou na cama novamente — Perdão, eu queria esperar você acordada, mas...

— Shhh... — ele pôs as enormes mãos nos ombros dela e a pôs deitada de novo — está tudo bem. Vamos dormir, eu também estou cansado.

Madaline se acalmou. Deixou-se guiar por ele e aquietou-se na cama. Ele se dirigiu ao seu lado da cama e se encostou a esta, sem se deitar. Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

Ela notou que ele não se deitou para dormir, como todos fazem normalmente. Seus olhos estudavam o físico do seu marido. Era realmente atraente. Embora dormisse com aquela echarpe e com os sapatos – os pés calçados ficavam para fora da cama. Seus olhos fechados revelavam cílios compridos e bem delineados, pareciam até típicos cílios de mulher. Podia ver melhor uma cicatriz que se estendia acima da maçã do rosto até em direção da boca que era coberta. Madaline achou ainda mais estranho... tinha certas suspeitas e uma delas que lhe veio à cabeça é que seu marido tinha a boca costurada. Céus! De repente, sentiu certo dó dele. Será que ele sofreu em muitas batalhas e possuía cicatrizes profundas além daquela no rosto?

Mas isso não tirava seu charme e nem a beleza de suas feições. Pouquíssimas linhas de rugas, quantos anos ele deveria ter? Provavelmente, Madaline dava pouco mais de uma década em relação à idade dela. Ou um pouco menos. Seus braços não eram somente enormes por causa da estatura dele, e sim pelos músculos. Bastante musculoso, como muito dos seus irmãos. Estava com calças de pijama de cor grafite e os sapatos pouco diferente do que usava diariamente. Eram suas vestes para dormir?

Sentia vontade de percorrer os dedos por cada músculo daquele abdômen, até chegar ao mamilo que era pouco mais escuro que a pele, grande, de mamilos evidentes. Era tão enorme ao lado dela, que possuía em torno de 1,80 cm; Katakuri fazia a mulher se sentir como uma bonequinha ao lado dele.

Big Mom poderia ser mais “coerente” em lhe escolher um dos filhos, mas tinha que ser aquele cara... lembrou-se de quando ele se apresentou à ela, quase entrou em choque ao saber que ele era o escolhido de Big Mom. Cracker era menor que ele e já era tão grande perto dela! Até as crianças eram muito altas...

Achava que era a razão dele não se envolver mais intimamente com ela: A incrível diferença de tamanhos. Será que aquilo seria um casamento de bens entre as famílias, mesmo? Pelo visto, seria algo muito entediante, mais que imaginava. Mas... Big Mom já se manifestou que queria netos... Madaline tinha certa que aquilo poderia ser até impossível...

Com tantas análises, foi caindo no sono definitivamente. Mas conseguiu acordar perto do amanhecer, e lá estava seu marido, dormindo sentado, apenas encostado aos travesseiros. Ele parecia até morto, não emitia nenhum ruído e seu peito nem subia e descia com a respiração. Era como se ela tivesse sozinha ali. Ela se moveu um pouquinho na cama, tentando se levantar sem acordá-lo.

— Madaline...

A voz dele ecoou tão sinistra naquele silêncio da manhã que nascia que a fez arregalar os olhos e colocar a mão no peito.

— Que susto, poxa! — Madaline reclamou.

— Perdoe-me, minha esposa... — ele acariciou aquela mão pesada nas costas da outra, que respirou fundo e se levantou.

— Apenas... vou ao banheiro.

— Está bem. Vou dormir mais um pouco, acordarei daqui a alguns minutos. — E voltou a dormir. E na mesma posição.

Madaline foi até o banheiro fazer seu ritual de higiene pela manhã, enquanto Katakuri descansou mais alguns minutos, dormir já não conseguia mais. Ficou de olho na porta do banheiro que era ligado ao quarto deles. Resolveu não se levantar até Madaline retornar. Ele estava sempre de olho nela. Ela demorava por que também estava a se banhar, mas ele esperou mesmo assim.

Viu sair do banho a mulher envolta apenas em toalhas, enxugando os longos cabelos. Sentiu seus olhos se encravarem naquela imagem. A pele levemente molhada brilhava com a fraca luz do Sol que aparecia aos poucos na janela. Madaline jogou os longos cabelos para frente, enxugando-os delicadamente e sentou-se na ponta da cama, continuando a se secar toda. Ele se moveu, aproximando-se mais dela que sentiu a aproximação do outro na cama e parou.

— Permita-me? — ele perguntou ainda atrás dela, dando a entender se ele poderia ajuda-la a se secar. Madaline, sem se virar para ele, passou a toalha que usava nos cabelos e colocou o comprimento para trás. Ele pegou cuidadosamente aquelas mechas pesadas e molhadas e começou a enxugar os cabelos, tendo o cuidado para não parecer que puxava – visto que era muito fisicamente mais forte que ela. Madaline tinha os lábios curvados em um discreto sorriso, apreciando aquilo. Já era um bom sinal de relação entre eles.

— ...já cuidou de alguma irmãzinha assim? — ela perguntou.

— Não.

— Curioso... faz isso tão delicadamente, que pensei que tinha experiência com isso.

— Mesmo? — ele colocou os cabelos dela para frente, enxugando a região do pescoço e dos ombros — que bom que está gostando. Aos poucos, vamos aprendendo a cuidar um do outro... Madaline.

— E... quando eu poderei cuidar de você como faz comigo agora?

— Quando eu necessitar. — ele respondeu, tranquilamente. Por dentro, desconfiava que ela aproveitasse aquela situação para tentar descobrir alguma coisa dele que ela não saiba. Isso poderia não ser bom.

— Hum... é bom ouvir isso, Katakuri.

Ao terminar, ele lhe entregou a toalha e ela logo lhe deu um pente de cerdas largas e longas. Ele ficou meio se entender na hora, mas aceitou aquele pedido de pentear os cabelos, fazendo também com cuidado. O cabelo dela era macio e pouquíssimo embaraçava, mesmo ainda estando úmido. Nunca havia tocado em cabelos tão “obedientes” assim.

Chegava a dar um pouco de sono em ter suas madeixas tocadas daquele jeito. Enquanto Katakuri terminava de penteá-la, admirava em silêncio os detalhes de sua esposa e desejava sim, poder um dia... tê-la como um marido tem sua esposa. Mas... era inseguro nisso. Tanto em relação à Maddy como a si próprio. Acariciando seus cabelos enquanto penteava, Katakuri fazia Madaline suspirar bem baixinho entre seus lábios entreabertos. Ele realmente queria beijá-la... poder ter contato com aqueles lábios tão bem feitos e carnudos. Ele poderia amá-la mais que poderia, oferece-la o que um homem pode oferecer, mas...

Mas... havia algo que ele jamais costumava mostrar aos outros e para Madaline, tão pouco mostraria. Um segredo, literalmente. E o segredo estava por trás daquela echarpe que jamais tirava, a não ser se estivesse sozinho. Se Madaline não estivesse ali, como era antes, ele dormiria sem a peça. Pela mesma razão, também não comia com outros. Não era algo para que se envergonhasse tanto, mas sabia do pavor alheio que causaria. Sabia da força do seu segredo. Era algo inevitável nele, um traço físico normal para ele... mas não para os outros. E particularmente não gostava disso também. Era até mais autocrítico que as críticas que poderiam vir de outros.

Isso atrapalhava sua autoestima um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo em que sabia da potência desse segredo. Madaline se mostrava mais próxima e era isso mesmo que ele temia. Enquanto estava mais rebelde por causa do casamento forçado, sentia-se aliviado. Preferia que o casamento fosse sólido como parecia ser. Mas não.

Diante daquele segredo, a segurança e a autoconfiança de Katakuri estavam se equilibrando em uma finíssima linha.

— Toma seu pente. — ele entregou o pente e a toalha — Agora, eu vou me arrumar.

— Posso ajuda-lo?

— ...depois do banho. Fique aqui enquanto vou me banhar, não demorarei.

— Tudo bem!

Madaline esperou uns minutos para tentar espiá-lo pela fechadura. Cuidadosa, tentava não fazer um ruído. Mas para seu azar, o buraco da fechadura só revelava a parede do banheiro. Então resolveu tentar ouvir alguma coisa. Apenas ouvia o barulho de água corrente. E uns ruídos baixos... um gemidos baixos, curtos. Era Katakuri?

Sim, era ele. Saciando-se sexualmente pensando em Madaline, que lhe despertava o desejo além do amor e da atração. Era assim que Katakuri faria para se satisfazer e estava conformado com isso. Madaline nem imaginava o que ele estava fazendo de verdade. Mas ao ouvir o cessar da água, voltou rapidamente para a cama, pegando suas roupas e começando a se vestir. Ele saía do banheiro quando flagrou a bela silhueta de costas de Madaline, que se vestia. Ao terminar, ela olhou para trás e viu um “hipnotizado” lhe olhando. Ela sorriu e se levantou, indo até ele.

— Posso arrumá-lo, agora?

— ...pode. Mas do meu jeito, certo?

— Como quiser.

Ele apenas permitiu que ela ajeitasse os cabelos levemente arrepiados e cortados em estilo _pixie_. Eram pelos tão macios de se tocar... que Madaline teve prazer em arrumar-lhe o cabelo. Não se sentia tão intimidada diante de uma cabeça enorme – proporcional ao tamanho dele -, como antes. Já se acostumava ao seu marido aos poucos, embora ainda tivesse tantas dúvidas diante dele.

.....................

Uma semana se passou. Quase dez dias depois de casada, Madaline sentia-se entediada pela rotina que levava. Katakuri não a deixava sair da ilha nem com pessoas de confiança, apenas lhe era permitido fazer ligações pelo den den mushi e a maioria delas era para Dulce, que contava animada sobre os planos de gravidez, toda vez que falava com Madaline. A moça dos olhos de cor púrpura não falava nada que a pudesse magoar, mas se sentia tão “inerte” diante daquelas conversas que, vez em quando, arranjava desculpas para desligar logo.

Tomando impulso, resolveu manifestar-se com seu marido sobre aquela vida monótona.

— Eu queria fazer algo de útil aqui.

— Mas não é necessário... dar-te-ei tudo que quiser. — explicava ele, enquanto levava os dedos até o rosto dela, deslizando na bochecha macia e levemente rosada, que ainda deixava um aspecto mais saudável na pele cor de pêssego.

— Mas é horrível ficar aqui só comendo e dormindo!

— Hum... entendo. Mas não tem outra tarefa para você a não ser se senhora do lar.

“Senhora do lar”. Que agradável ouvir isso, só que não. Pelo menos não para Madaline.

— Você controla e administra nossa casa, se não percebeu.

— Como fazem as governantas?

— Não exatamente... você é dona disso tudo, junto comigo. E breve, teremos novos herdeiros... quero dizer, quando você quiser.

Pelo menos lhe deu direito de escolher quando. Mas já falava em filhos e aquele assunto já irritava desde que Dulce falava sempre que estava tentando engravidar.

— ...filhos, não é?

— ...é. — disse curtamente.

Parecia que ambos ficavam levemente encabulados em falar disso.

— Mas me diga... se você só para aqui de noite para dormir... como quer que um dia eu lhe dê filhos?

— ...só lhe farei quando nós tivermos preparados... assim, pararei em casa para resolvermos isso. Mas... eu tenho minhas obrigações aqui, confiadas pela Mama. Não é porque sou filho que tenho privilégios aqui... tenho que ajudar a manter nosso território e, eu exclusivamente, ainda mais esta ilha.

— Eu não estou reclamando exatamente do seu trabalho... apenas quero trabalhar também! Fazer alguma coisa fora dessa casa... ser útil em algo! — se levantou do sofá e foi até a janela, mas continuou a falar — não acho justo que a mulher tenha o papel de “governanta parideira”, que só serve para cuidar da casa e gerar filhos!

Katakuri riu por baixo de sua echarpe, mas dei para perceber sua reação pelos olhos.

— Entendeu? A própria Big Mom não fica somente em casa presa e cuidando das coisas.

— Aí que se engana, minha esposa. Mama não vive saindo de casa e administra tudo aqui, inclusiva onde mora. E mais... devo lembra-la que, como parte da família, deve chama-la de “Mama”. Todos a chamam assim, principalmente os relativos familiares.

Madaline nem consegue chamar de “mama” a própria mãe, isso desde pequena. Imagina chamar assim uma sogra que lhe inspirava medo e quase escravidão. Ela manipulava tudo e todos ali e não se imaginava do mesmo jeito que os outros membros da família. Sim, aceitava ser a nora, mas não queria jamais ser como uma escrava. E nem uma bajuladora, como a própria amiga Dulce estava ficando. Terrível.

— ...vou me acostumar aos poucos. — ela não quis estender uma possível discussão. Se ela falasse tudo que pensava ali...

— Madaline... eu tenho que reconhecer sua atitude independente, mas você tem um destino a aceitar... porém, posso te favorecer em pequenas coisas...

— Como exemplo?

— ...se estiver em interesse, poderá vir comigo e aprender a administrar a produção de farinha dessa ilha.

— Sério?! — ela pareceu empolgada, voltando a se sentar ao lado dele, como anteriormente.

— Sim... está interessada?

— Estou, claro! Assim, saio do tédio de ficar aqui sozinha!

— Mas... os serventes não ficam com você?

— Não muito... só nas horas das refeições e isso quando eu peço para que se sentem comigo.

— Aí não tenho como te apoiar. Eles têm um lugar fixo e.. uma hierarquia que não pode se difundir com a nossa.

—  Ah, qual é? É gente como a gente! Sempre gostei de companhia e os empregados de minha casa sempre fizeram seus trabalhos sem nenhum abuso porque se sentavam comigo e os meus pais à mesa.

— Bem... se na sua antiga casa era assim, aqui não é. — agora, foi o gigante homem que se levantou e foi pegar algo para beber na licoreira, que era cheia de bebidas diversas e todas deliciosamente adocicadas, feitas pela Smoothie.

Madaline entendeu que aquilo era uma leve bronca. Eles eram diferentes do seu próprio meio familiar. Os Brigadeiros eram dos mais ricos, mas não dos mais metidos – pelo contrário, seus pais mantinham a ordem sem deixar de serem amigos dos serviçais que tinham e tem até então. Katakuri compreendia aos poucos Madaline e o mundo em que vivia, por que tinha aquele jeito de ser e comportar.

— Amanhã mesmo posso começar a acompanha-lo no seu serviço?

— Sim, ensinarei a ser uma boa administradora da produção de farinha dessa ilha!

Não que Katakuri estivesse tão interessado em fazê-la uma parceira, mas era o melhor jeito de aquietá-la e tê-la mais próxima, podendo vigiá-la. Até que não tinha sido uma má ideia...


	13. A Vinda de Possíveis Problemas

As vastas plantações de trigos de diversos tipos eram enormes. Plantas sadias, uma terra fértil. Sem contar as enormes fábricas de farinha, tudo administrado por Katakuri, que mostrava com certo orgulho seus “frutos” para Madaline, que olhava encantada para tudo aquilo.

— É simplesmente perfeito! — disse a mulher de Katakuri, tocando levemente em um dos trigos da plantação em qual andava. O enorme homem observava Maddy admirando os frutos de sua administração. Ansiava por tocá-la, mas não podia mostrar essa intimidade facilmente. Ou ela iria investir nessa mesma intimidade, podendo até descobrir por conta própria seu segredo.

— Ter uma parceria não é uma má ideia, Madaline. — comentou ele.

Ela virou-se para ele, sorrindo.

— Então... breve também serei uma administradora junto com você?

— Não tão facilmente... precisa aprender as coisas para depois aplica-las. Terá todo o tempo necessário!

Ela tomou coragem e o abraçou; Nas pernas, pois era onde tinha alcance. Ele sentiu certo constrangimento e ainda bem que ela o abraçou rapidamente.

— Obrigada por me dar mais atenção. Assim, não me sinto tão isolada dentro daquele casarão.

— ...mas deve ter consciência de que estarei a vigiando e, se cometer pequeno deslize, ficará novamente só dentro de casa. — ele avisou.

— Ainda acho que posso fugir? Que tenho forças para fugir daqui? — comentou com ar descrente.

— Mas pode fazer algo sério... e não quero que nada te aconteça de ruim. — ele a olhava fixamente, o que fazia Madaline aos poucos se atrair por aqueles olhos, por todo aquele homem. Quem diria?!

Aliás, ela estava confusa ainda. Era a primeira vez que lidava com aquelas coisas. Jamais havia tido algum tipo de amor ou até uma simples atração física antes. Agora lhe parecia agradável ter a atenção de Katakuri e a presença dele ao seu lado.

Ele a colocou para administrar os coletores de trigo, que eram pessoas que viviam em pequenos povoados naquela ilha, por uma semana. Logo, também foi encarregada de administrar setores menores na principal fábrica de farinha feito por aqueles trigos. Madaline pode conhecer um pouco do trabalho agrícola e relacionados. Com tarefas que exigiam atenção e até vigor físico, ela chegava em casa cansada, porém feliz em se sentir produtiva em alguma coisa.

O tempo passou um pouco e, observando que Madaline tinha certa dedicação e até talento para aprender e executar o mesmo trabalho dele, Katakuri fez um pedido a Big Mom se ela poderia ser a “Vice-Ministra” da Farinha, um braço direito dele nos negócios. Isso em menos de um mês.

— Sério isso? — Big Mom parou de tomar seu chocolate quente para ouvir mais do filho.

— Madaline tem sido excelente em administrar os negócios como os trabalhadores do campo. — o segundo filho comentava com pouco de empolgação, algo incomum em si.

— Mas se ela estiver fazendo isso por algum interesse particular...

— Não acredito que está fazendo por algum plano em mente. Ela mesma gosta de trabalhar e de ser ativa nas coisas, observei isso há tempos. — explicou o filho.

— ...se ela for útil com essa disposição para nós, até me agradaria muito. Mas ela ainda tem uma coisa que... não sei, não confio muito nela!

Apesar desse receio da matriarca Charlotte, Madaline teve a autorização desta e por intercessão de Katakuri, tornou-se a vice-ministra da Farinha.

— Mas se ela cometer o menorzinho dos deslizes... Katakuri, quero que a encarcere em sua casa! — ordenou a Mama.

— Estou de vigia sempre nela, Mama... e ela já está se adaptando a vida que deve seguir aqui conosco... sequer fala mais nos pais!

— Hum... — Big Mom coçava o queixo, ouvindo outras mudanças nela notadas por Katakuri. Se os laços mais firmes com os pais estavam desfazendo, talvez fosse bom pensar em seu plano em mata-los brevemente. Ou até antes mesmo que a Família Pavê, visto que Dulce estava recentemente grávida e Big Mom só prezava pela saúde da cunhada por causa do netinho que chegaria.

.....................

Dulce havia conseguido engravidar e estava toda carregada de expectativas. Madaline foi a primeira pessoa que ficou sabendo da gravidez pela própria Dulce. Logo, o resto do clã ficou sabendo e Big Mom já planejava os chás de pronunciamento da gravidez e os típicos de bebê. Sim, essas celebrações eram devotamente feitas pela Mama e a exigência da presença de todos era indispensável.

No Chatêau da Mama, todos estavam unidos, contentes, animados e perturbando a paciência de Madaline (e de Katakuri também) em relação à possível gravidez dela.

— Breve, breve... — a desculpa de Katakuri.

— ... — ela tentava evitar qualquer reação que parecesse entediada ou incomodada. Katakuri estava de olho nela também, vendo como ela reagia diante das perguntas que lhe faziam quando se dirigiam a ela, mas não tinha nda que se decepcionar. Madaline apenas fazia da resposta do marido a dela também, sem se estender muito.

A única coisa que ainda motivava Maddy naquela Festa do Chá era ver Dulce feliz. Não era porque pensava diferente da amiga que mudaria seu comportamento de tantos anos. Dulce tinha o direito de ser feliz como quisesse e, se ela era feliz ao lado de Nusstorte e feliz com aquela família louca (como ela achava), só lhe restava apoiá-la. Madaline torcia para que o final dela fosse feliz ali.

— Não precisa se sentir acuada... isso é normal. — Katakuri comentava em particular com Madaline — vamos nos descontrair sem pensar nessas perguntas que nos fazem.

— Tudo bem, Katakuri. Não estou irritada com nenhuma de suas irmãs. Principalmente com Chiffon, que tem sido muito minha amiga aqui.

Em uma parte do local onde estavam todos unidos naquela festa, Cracker estava com alguns dos irmãos, secretamente observando Madaline. Estava com sua armadura de soldado de biscoito. Madaline em seu canto, ao lado de Katakuri, estranhou que não havia visto Cracker. Ou havia visto, mas desde que o conheceu em sua forma real, quase nem se lembrava direito daquele soldado de biscoito.

Olhou em volta, como se estivesse observando a festa calada. Katakuri estava no canto dele, mexendo com alguma coisa entre seus dedos. Ela o viu. Não, ele não estava em sua forma original. Talvez, ele estivesse seguindo o conselho que ela mesma deu: evitasse-a de qualquer jeito. Se ele estava fazendo isso, então era ótimo que ela também o fizesse.

Mas algo lhe deixava com o espírito inquieto. Ela resolveu se levantar, como se fosse em direção a grande mesa cheia de quitutes para serem degustados.

— Onde vai? — Katakuri apenas olhou para ela e lançou a pergunta.

— Vou até aquela mesa ali. — sem se virar para trás, indicou com a cabeça onde realmente queria ir.

— ...pode ir. — ele autorizou.

Aquilo incomodava e atiçava Madaline por dentro. Era incômodo ter os passos controlados por alguém, ao mesmo tempo era levemente excitante ter a atenção e a proteção de um homem. Mas isso ainda deixava angustiada, pois seus instintos sexuais começavam a fluir aos poucos e se acentuava mais naquele relacionamento “de irmãos” em que viviam.

Quando Madaline foi até a mesa dos quitutes, Cracker foi até o irmão e sentou-se ao lado dela. Katakuri apenas olhou para o lado e nada respondeu. Cracker mantinha sua postura séria, porém não ameaçadora.

— Como vai indo a vida de casado?

— Vai bem... até muito bem. — ele olhou para o irmão — soube das novidades?

— Que novidades?

— Madaline... é vice-ministra da Farinha, meu braço direito agora na administração da ilha.

Cracker olhou surpreso. De fato estava surpreso, mesmo.

— Quem? Aquela mulher?

— Sim, minha esposa.

Aquilo incomodava o soldado de biscoito por dentro, mas sabia bem se conter ali. Então sua Mama estava certa. Pelo visto, Madaline estava feliz ao lado de quem já deve ter tocado nela, beijado nela... Cracker olhou brevemente para Madaline, que estava ao lado de Pudding (que havia se aproximado dela) conversando.

— Parece que ela está entrando nos eixos. Isso é um bom sinal. — comentou o décimo filho de Big Mom.

Katakuri olhou longamente para o irmão, que notou isso.

— O que foi com esse olhar?

— ...eu sinto que alguns de meus irmãos parecem preocupados com meu casamento... aliás, com Madaline.

Katakuri tinha certas desconfianças em relação a alguns irmãos, em especial Cracker. Madaline era uma belíssima mulher, jovem, atraente em alguns aspectos, embora tivesse aquele temperamento arisco. Sabia que alguns irmãos queriam estar no lugar dele. E que era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz, antes que pudessem se aproximar dela longe de suas vistas. Ou que fizessem algum mal para ela. Ou que tentassem toma-la dele.

— Estou particularmente curioso em vê-la domada pelo meu irmão mais velho... aquele gênio não é fácil de lidar, não é? Tive problemas em trazê-la para cá nas duas vezes em que tentou fugir do compromisso firmado pela Mama.

— É, eu sei dessas duas histórias... mas esse temperamento era apenas a reação de uma situação indesejada e inesperada. Madaline não é tão problemática quanto parece.

Madaline percebeu por uma rápida olhada para o marido onde estava Cracker. Por que estavam ali conversando? Ele esperou-a sair dali para conversar com ele, foi o que ela pensou.

— Madaline, vou ali pegar algo para beber com Smoothie. Logo voltamos a nos falar, com licença. — e Pudding saiu dali da mesa, com as mãos cheias de cupcakes.

— Tudo bem, Pudding.

Ficando sozinha, Madaline resolveu se dirigir até seu marido. Tinha que saber o porquê dos dois ali... curiosidade mínima, apenas.

— Eis que se aproxima minha cunhada! — Cracker disse, olhando para quem se aproximava.

— Cracker... meu cunhado. — disse ela — parece que alguém tomou meu assento.

Ele se levantou imediatamente, oferecendo cortês o lugar antes dela. Sorrindo discretamente, ela se sentou ao lado do marido.

— Estávamos conversando, Madaline. Deveria ter pedido licença e não ter exigido logo seu assento. — disse Katakuri, calmamente.

— Desculpem-me os dois... não era minha intenção romper a conversa de vocês. Podem voltar a conversar... — ela fazia menção em se retirar, mas Katakuri pôs a mão na coxa dela, apertando-a levemente, como se estivesse dizendo para que ficasse ali.

— Podemos conversar em outras ocasiões... não é, irmão Cracker? — ele olhou para Madaline.

— É claro. E Madaline não fez nada demais, não é preciso esse “puxão de orelha”. — disse Cracker.

— Precisa sim.

Katakuri assumia a postura de um leão que estava com sua posta de carne. Era justamente para  _ambos_  entenderem aquela mensagem discreta e direta.

Madaline se sentiu intimidada, ao mesmo tempo incomodada com aquela postura dele, tirando-lhe a mão da coxa movendo a própria. Cracker observou aquilo antes de pedir licença e se retirar da presença dos dois. A atitude de Madaline em retirar a mão dele de sua coxa lhe deu leve sensação de esperança. Não sabia que sensação era aquela, mas notou o incômodo dela diante do comportamento de Katakuri. Ela não era tão “domada” como Katakuri clamava.

— Não gostei dessa postura, Katakuri. — reclamou Madaline, discretamente.

— Que postura?

— Por que apertou minha coxa daquele jeito na frente do seu irmão?

— Não fiz nada demais... eu fiz isso com minha esposa. E era algo que estava querendo dizer para Cracker e alguns de outros meus irmãos. Você parece inocente nesse “lado”, Madaline... mas não se preocupe. Vou te proteger.

Madaline não era nada inocente e entendeu que Katakuri estava aparentando possessividade da esposa para Cracker. Pararam de conversar ali. E só se moverm ali quando Big Mom chamou todos até a mesa principal para anunciar a gravidez de Dulce e a vinda de mais um neto ou neta. Os pais de Dulce estavam na festa e não paravam de se deleitarem com a comida. Nusstorte parecia realizado, mas por dentro estava desconfiado. Big Mom já havia demonstrado insatisfação pelos seus sogros e, conhecendo a mãe como conhecia, algo poderia terminar mal.

Nusstorte até gostava de seus sogros e gostava de agradá-los, mas teve que parar com certos agrados devido as ameaças da Mama. Dulce estava linda, radiante naqueles vestidos típicos que suas cunhadas se vestiam. Dulce era linda também. Destacava-se entre as noras. Mas Madaline mal sabia que se destacava ainda mais, até mesmo pela sua aparente personalidade forte. E agora, por ser uma vice-ministra e braço direito de Katakuri nos negócios da Ilha do Trigo. Era mais respeitada por causa disso.

Brûlée já não a via mais tão negativamente, embora não fosse com a cara dela. Mas vendo-a como uma aparente esposa leal, já se tranquilizava mais, até porque admirava Katakuri extremamente.

Smoothie apenas tinha ciúmes de seu irmão favorito, principalmente nas lutas. Por isso, não gostava muito da ideia dele ter uma esposa e esta se tornar tão próxima afetivamente como ela já tinha sido antes, quando mais nova. Mas ao ver Madaline sendo obediente a vontade da Mama e ao Katakuri, já perdia um pouco dessa implicância com Madaline, que tinha certo medo daquela enorme mulher de poder muito esquisito. Madaline achava-a das mais intimidantes cunhadas.

Pudding não tinha nada contra Madaline, inicialmente. Mas sentiu-se atraída por aquele jeito de ser dela e se lembrava de Lola, quando quis fugir do casamento imposto pela Big Mom. Ainda a achou fraca por ter falhado ridicularmente duas vezes na fuga e por estar mais obediente ao casamento.

Cracker no fundo não se sentia intimidado com a proteção excessiva de Katakuri. Ao ver Madaline reagir àquela atitude de possessão dele, pareceu que ela não era tão firmemente vinculada a ele. Mas será que ele era tão rígido com ela? Era a única coisa que o incomodava. Não imaginava seu irmão maltratando-a e nem queria imaginar isso.

Ao fim da festa, Big Mom quis falar com Katakuri a sós e Madaline ficou com Chiffon, que estava com seu filho Pez nos braços. Cracker teve uma ideia louca, mas resolveu fazer ali mesmo. Em um bilhete, escreveu algumas coisas e tentou passar para Madaline aquele bilhete, usando um dos irmãos pequenos para lhe ajudar.

— Não é para falar com ninguém sobre isso! Tenta dar isso junto com esse doce que vai ser seu presente para ela e lhe passe essa mensagem. Ouviu?!

— Entendido!

— E nada de ler! Quero este bilhete dentro desse cupcake. Estou te espionando, viu? Faça o que te ordeno direitinho! Se fizer certinho, dar-te-ei uns biscoitinhos, está bem?

— Claaaaaro! — essa irmãzinha sorriu feliz, pegando o cupcake com o bilhete dentro.

Enquanto Madaline e Chiffon conversavam, uma menina pequena e franzina parou com uma expressão séria diante da morena que olhou sem entender.

— Ah, essa é a Anana, já a conhecia?

— Não. — e Madaline se agachou para ficar à altura dela — Olá! Estava na hora de nos conhecermos.

A menininha dos cabelos rosados e ondulados lhe entregou o cupcake.

— Ah, ela está te presenteando! — comentou Chiffon.

— É? Ah... — Madaline pegou o cupcake e agradeceu.

— Tem um presente meu aí dentro. Cuidado para não comê-lo! — comentou Anana que, apesar de não estar de mau humor, falava de forma séria e levemente ríspida.

Anana tinha mania de presentear pessoas aleatoriamente. Não era nada ameaçador. Chiffon explicou isso para Madaline, que aceitou o cupcake.

— Fique tranquila, não comerei tudo isso sem ver o que há dentro dele, espero que seja coisa boa! — comentou a bela moça.

— Você vai gostar! — afirmou a garotinha, que saiu da presença das duas, que sorriram diante daquilo.

— Anana é encantadora! — afirmou Chiffon.

— Parece que sim. — concordou a morena.

Anana foi até Cracker que estava em um canto distante de todos.

— Já entreguei. Agora, meus biscoitos. — exigiu a garotinha, fazendo cara feia para intimidá-lo.

.....................

Enquanto isso, entre Big Mom e Katakuri, ocorria uma conversa séria.

— Tenho uma missão para você, Katakuri.

— O que deseja?

— Já estou pensando em tirar do caminho seus sogros... a filha e os bens já estão sob nosso controle. Com os pais dela fora de nosso cenário, tudo ficará perfeito!

Katakuri achou até rápido essa decisão da Mama. Já havia acontecido esse tipo de coisa com alguns de seus genros, mas em comparação a estes casos passados, achou a mãe bem rápida em querer executar logo os pais de Madaline.

— Inicialmente, queria os de Dulce primeiro... são tão insuportáveis! Mas ela precisa ter esse bebê tranquila.

— E se matar os pais de Madaline, será que ela não vai se abalar a ponto de atrapalhar nos nossos planos? — ele se referia ao fato dela ter seus filhos tranquilamente.

— Sugere que ela tenha primeiro um filho seu e depois finalizamos os pais dela?

— Garantiríamos que ela pudesse me dar um filho saudavelmente. — sugeriu Katakuri.

Big Mom voltou a se sentar em seu enorme trono, bufando.

— Aguentar esses velhos Pavês por mais nove meses... e esperar você fazer Madaline grávida... vai demorar demais! Sabe que odeio esperar por coisas que planejo no momento...

— Posso me adiantar mais... ela agora está mais sob meu controle. — disse Katakuri, temeroso diante da mãe que parecia nervosa.

— Então agiliza, meu filho!!! — Big Mom puxou a orelha do filho em um pedido ansioso.


	14. Confiança e Intimidade

— ...um bilhete?

Madaline havia dividido o cupcake antes de mordê-lo, querendo ver o tal presente dentro do doce. Com cuidado, colocou o bilhete rapidamente no meio dos seios quando Katakuri entrou no aposento dos dois.

— O que é isso? Cheira bem...

— Sua irmãzinha Anana me deu.

— Ah... ela gosta de agradar! — ele se sentou na cama, ao lado dela, olhando-a. Madaline olhou para o marido ao lado e sorriu brevemente, comendo o cupcake. Sem nenhum pedido de licença, ele meteu o dedo na parte do recheio e levou rapidamente a boca. Madaline olhou para vê-lo colocar o dedo na boca para saborear aquele pedaço de recheio, mas nem sombra abaixo do nariz dava para ver. Katakuri olhou rapidamente para ela que, não querendo se flagrada (aparentemente) olhando para ver o que ele poderia esconder por baixo da echarpe, mudou o foco da visão para o bolinho, terminando de comer.

— Veio algo extra aqui dentro?

— ...por que perguntou? — Madaline procurou se acalmar ali, sem mostrar preocupação em relação ao bilhete.

— O gosto do recheio parece de papel.

— Eh... — rapidamente inventou qualquer coisa que afastasse da hipótese dele descobrir qualquer coisa sobre o bilhete — para mim tem gosto de morango... não senti gosto nenhum de papel. Será que o recheio estragou?

— Pode ser... cuidado. E Anana costuma fazer algumas travessuras...

— Ah... mas ela não me parece assim tão travessa. E já que estou comendo o cupcake, vou termina-lo assim mesmo!

— Certo! Eu vou ver como está o seu jantar, volto logo.

— Não demora muito!

Ele saiu do quarto. Madaline disse isso mesmo para que não lançasse nenhuma suspeita. Em seu íntimo, algo dizia que aquele bilhete era particular e NÃO era simplesmente de Anana.

Ela pegou do meio dos seus seios o bilhete, que estava meio melado do recheio. Ela limpou, tirando as partes do recheio com o dedo e lambendo-o. Abrindo o bilhete, viu uma letra meio difícil de entender diretamente. Mas ao ler, reconheceu aquelas palavras, aquele modo de falar, aquele oculto amor que insistia com ela.

— Cracker... — ela pronunciou o dono daquela letra.

Ouvindo a porta se abrir, ela se virou para trás, mantendo o bilhete amassado e dentro de sua mão, que estava fechada e junto com a outra.

— Venha jantar. — Katakuri pediu.

— Já vou, deixa-me lavar as mãos antes.

Maddy foi até o banheiro ligado ao quarto e lá, guardou o bilhete novamente dentro do decote e terminou de lavar as mãos.

O jantar era sempre assim, com Katakuri: ela comia e ele apenas lhe fazia companhia, sentado à cabeceira da mesa. Ela não estranhava mais, deixando-o fazer o que quisesse. Afinal, ele já estava ali lhe fazendo companhia. O pouco do que conseguiu ler da carta ainda estava em sua mente. Ainda terminaria de ler aquele bilhete quando Katakuri ou outra pessoa estivesse longe dela.

 

“ _Não jogue fora esse bilhete, Madaline. Sei que vai achar que sou um chato, aliás, sei que estou sendo, mas eu preciso saber como você está. Eu tento esquecê-la por razões óbvias, sigo também o que havia me pedido, mas não consigo. Eu ainda continuo apaixonado e, mesmo que eu não seja o esposo, gostaria de saber como está, o que tem feito, como se sente aí nessa ilha que já não visito os terrenos há anos! Agora, nem pelos espelhos posso ir até sua casa, já que agora deve estar morando com seu marido, meu irmão mais velho Katakuri..._ ”

 

Ela parou aí porque foi chamada para comer. Ela não entendia por que estava animada em receber um bilhete dele, desse seu cunhado. Sim, seu cunhado, o homem que deveria respeitar até como se fosse irmão.

— Está pensativa, Madaline? — perguntou Katakuri, observando-a comer tão desligada, olhando para o infinito e mastigando os alimentos.

— Ah?! — ela pausou de sua distração e olhou para ele.

— Oi? Onde estava com a cabeça? — disse em um tom brincalhão. Coisa rara, era apenas porque Maddy era sua esposa e agora, sua querida esposa.

— Não sei... acho que estou com fome e sono.

— Foi um dia longo com o resto da família. Se estiver satisfeita, deixa aí que você termina depois. Vamos dormir agora?

— Espera... — pausou para tomar seu suco — ahhh! Está bem, meu marido.

Retiraram-se da mesa e foram para o quarto. Madaline trocava-se com zelo e malandragem, tendo cuidado para que seu marido, que a observava com prazer trocar de roupa, não visse guardando o bilhete no armário. Maddy trocava de roupa de frente para o armário, guardando logo a roupa casual e colocando sua camisola. Tudo pronto: bilhete guardado bem escondido entre suas calcinhas, logo fechou o armário. Ela encostou-se a porta do armário, observando Katakuri olhá-la com certa luxúria. Aos poucos, ela sentia florescer o instinto sexual, fazendo-a ficar inconscientemente ansiosa para que a “Lua de Mel” de ambos fosse consumada.

Ela se aproximou da cama, onde ele estava encostado à cabeceira, com as pernas esticadas na cama. Algo não esperado aconteceu: ele estendeu sua enorme mão para ela, como se quisesse pegá-la na mão. Ela parou, surpreendida com aquilo. Depois de alguns segundos, ela deu sua mão e ele, guinando-a somente com o polegar e indicador, aproximou-a mais para si. Ele olhava com certa luxúria, desejando mais que aquele corpo que vestia uma fina camisola branca e com leves bolinhas cor de rosa. Madaline respirou fundo, permitindo-se ser tocada nos ombros por ele, que descia as alças da camisola, ainda sem revelar os seios redondos e firmes de sua esposa.

Katakuri não se continha mais em certos impulsos e, aquele momento que sequer havia planejado, começou a despi-la da camisola, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Madaline sentiu o rosto como se queimasse, um calor tomava conta do seu corpo. Sentia vergonha e desejo ao mesmo tempo. Ainda que encabulada inicialmente, ela deu um passo à frente e subiu por cima das pernas dele, ficando entre aqueles enormes troncos de árvore. Estava de frente a ele, que olhava desejosamente para seus seios médios, redondos, de mamilos claros e menores. Passou tão timidamente a ponta dos dedos no bico de um dos seios que a fez deixar escapulir um suspiro de prazer. Nem Madaline entendia suas próprias reações. Mas de uma coisa sabia: estava desejando ter com ele a intimidade que jamais havia tido com homem algum.

Então foi a vez dela de tocar-lhe os mamilos e no peito dele. Músculos tão firmes, pele quente... assim como ele a despiu, ela também lhe tirava a jaqueta, expondo mais todo seu enorme tronco nu. Mas ao levantar a echerpe, ele segurou-lhe pelos pulsos calmamente e a olhou, negando com a cabeça. Madaline não questionou e nem insistiu, sabia bem lidar com aquela situação e não queria perder o ritmo daquele momento entre os dois. Mas por que ele insistia em ficar com aquela echarpe até em um momento a dois?

Ela foi descendo com as mãos por todo o tronco dele, até chegar às calças. Ela mexeu dentro da braguilha que era complicada de abrir. Ele pegou em suas mãos menores e colocou-as de volta ao peito, acima dos mamilos, enquanto começava apenas a desfazer da braguilha apertada e soltar para fora seu enorme membro fálico. Madaline olhava surpresa e assustada também para o pênis dele. Ele também não manifestou em descer as calças, apenas só um pouco arriadas até o começo da coxa. Ela investia em carícias por aqueles dois montes planos que era formado o peitoral dele. Jogando-se em cima do abdômen ondulado de músculos firmes dele, Madaline roçava levamente as bochechas e a boca entreaberta em um dos mamilos dele. Katakuri, sem nenhum pudor ali, acariciava a região da glande até o meio do comprimento, enquanto deliciava-se com aquela mulher jogada por cima dele, fazendo-o quase deitar-se na cama, mas mantinha-se firme encostado aos travesseiros.

— Como se sente? — a morena perguntou para ele, pausando suas carícias e olhando para ele.

— Bem... e você?

Madaline poderia perguntar por que não se igualava a ela na (quase) nudez, mas temia a mudança drástica de humor do seu marido, que finalmente se entregava a ele como esta também fazia.

— Eu... ainda temo uma coisa. — disse ela, voltando a acariciar os mamilos dele com o roçar dos lábios levemente carnudos.

— Que coisa? — perguntou ele, acariciando os dedos livres em suas costas delicadas e estreitas.

— Er... — ela olhou para trás, mencionando o membro dele.

— Ah... se quiser, podemos ir aos poucos... — ele soltou o próprio membro e ajeitou-a em seu colo, pondo-a sentada em uma de suas coxas. Madaline apenas olhava aquele membro quase ereto e ele levou a mãozinha dela para que a tocasse ali.

— Oh... é tão grande... e duro. Isso caberia numa pessoa como eu?

Ele riu e, abraçando-a a ponto de aninhá-la em seu peito, voltou a afirmar.

— Vamos acostumando aos pouquinhos com nossas diferenças, Madaline...

Ele pedia para que ela o estimulasse acariciando com suas mãos pequenas e de dedos longo e delicados. Ele a ensinava a masturba-lo, o que o deixava mais desejoso, porém se controlava ali para não assustá-la e tampouco queria também machuca-la.

— Diga-me, Madaline... onde gosta de ser tocada? — ele falava de modo tão mais calmo que de costume.

— Eu... nem sei onde gosto de ser mais tocada... acho que nunca fiz essas coisas, assim... — ela abaixou a cabeça, apertando os lábios e aí mesmo que ficou mais enrubescida quando ele desceu os dedos pelo umbigo delicadamente, indo em direção à vulva dela. Queria achar aquele ponto que as mulheres se enfraqueciam ao serem tocadas. Foi assim que Madaline foi apresentada ao seu próprio clitóris pelo seu marido. Ela assumiu uma postura diferente de todas que já teve, parecia possuída. Ela arqueava o corpo no braço dele que a sustentava enquanto se contorcia de prazer. Com essas sensações novas e intensas, ela havia parado de estimular o pênis do esposo, que já se manifestava sem essa necessidade, ficando mais ereto. Enquanto Katakuri tinha que estimular sua esposa e segurá-la para que não caísse de seu colo, aguentava firme a necessidade de ser tocado.

— Oh, Madaline... — mas ele admirava mesmo sua mulher se contorcer de prazer, gemer pouco mais alto e fazer pequenas caretas de prazer. Katakuri começou a beijar Madaline em direção à frente do pescoço, mas por cima de sua echarpe, como fazia e faria sempre. Madaline estremeceu ao ser beijada no pescoço, o toque e o roçar daquela echarpe que levava um pouco o cheiro natural dele a fazia revirar os olhos naquele transe pecaminoso. Katakuri tocava com seus mamilos, perseguindo-os com dureza. A morena levantava seus quadris, fazendo o dedo médio do outro tocar em sua entrada virgem.

Ele sabia o quão demorado seria ao fazê-la se acostumar com a ideia de penetração. Mas tento contatos mais íntimos, explorando cada vez mais a intimidade um do outro, permitiria a descoberta de sensações e prazeres que influenciariam a adaptação dos corpos, principalmente o dela. Era o que Katakuri achava.

Ele deslizou essa mesma ponta do dedo médio na entrada da vagina, sem parar de roçar o resto dos dedos médio, indicador e anelar contra a região do clitóris dela. Madaline sentia-se úmida por baixo e ela realmente estava deixando os dedos do seu parceiro sexual molhados com seu gozo. Ela parecia domada por diversos espíritos, mas era apenas a sensação dos primeiros reflexos de gozo e orgasmo sexual em sua vida. Era algo insanamente mágico, para ela.

Ela já estava no ápice de gozar, quase trêmula no braço dele que não parava, já penetrando o único dedo dentro dela. Estava tão úmida, mole por dentro... mas ele ia muito devagar propositalmente. O que ele mais queria era vê-la gozar, plena e sem nenhuma culpa. Ele se sentia uma pessoa ao menos capaz de dar prazer a uma esposa, embora ainda fosse tão distante e tão esquivo com ela em algumas partes.

Madaline, ao atingir seu primeiro orgasmo, parou exausta e levemente ofegante ao peito dele. Ele retirou o dedo e olhou sua mão enluvada e úmida com aquele gozo incolor e brilhante ao encontro da luz que vinha da janela. Levou aos lábios e lambeu-os, olhando para ela que parecia dormir em seus braços.

— Madaline? — perguntou em sussurro, vendo que ela havia apagado no sono.

Ele estava ponto de gozar também. Levou a mesma mão que a estimulou para seu pênis agora, masturbando-se enquanto a deitava na cama. Seguia movendo sua mão fechada enquanto a acariciava das costas até o bumbum roliço, descendo com os dedos separados pelas suas coxas. Ele terminou de tirar a calcinha que estava descida, despindo-a totalmente. Ele seguiu, roçando o nariz pelas costas dela e pelo pescoço.

— Madaline... já dormiu? — ele lhe falou ao ouvido, enquanto beijava-lhe toda aquela região do pescoço até a cintura dela. Ela apenas se mexeu um pouco, entrando em um sono profundo. Katakuri resolveu não acordá-la, e terminou de se satisfazer ali mesmo, e com mais intensidade que quando estava sozinho. Sim, aos pouquinhos ela ia se acostumando... mas ele esta feliz. Jamais imaginaria que Maddy teria a total confiança em deixa-lo tocá-la, ainda mais quando este se recusou em tirar algumas peças de vestes de si mesmo.

Ao acordar quase perto do Sol raiar, Madaline abriu os olhos e se encontrou nua, deitada de bruços e lá na cabeceira, o mesmo dormindo já vestido. Será que ele havia “completado” todo aquele ciclo? Ela não se lembra de mais nada além do extremo gozo em seu primeiro e intenso orgasmo, seu primeiro contato íntimo com um homem. Sim, seu _enorme_ marido. Não... ele não deve ter penetrado com tal pênis naquela noite e enquanto ela dormia. Jamais dormiria se estivesse sido machucada logo na primeira noite íntima.

Ela se levantou e subia por cima do seu homem, que abriu um olho apenas.

— Bom dia...

— Bom dia, Madaline?

— O que aconteceu no resto da noite ontem?

— O que ocorreu... mas você não aguentou seu próprio orgasmo e dormiu.

Madaline sentiu certo constrangimento. Então ela nem terminou de dar prazer ao seu marido enquanto o masturbava?

— Ah... desculpe-me, Katakuri.

— Por quê?

— Eu... nem terminei de satisfazê-lo... — e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, que roçou os lábios (com a echarpe, sempre) pelos cabeços dela.

— Minha querida... não teve nada ruim. Chegamos juntos ao orgasmo assim, mesmo. É assim mesmo... aos poucos você aprende a gozar.

— Está mentindo! Sei que deve ter terminado sozinho de se masturbar, ao menos!

Katakuri nada falou, confirmando o que ela havia dito.

— Mas eu tive o prazer de ter sua confiança em mim. — disse deslizando o polegar nas bochechas dela, que pegou nessa mesma mão dele e beijou-lhe o dedo.

— Deixa-me terminar o que começamos ontem?

— Agora? Daqui a pouco temos que levantar e trabalhar.

— Vai ser rápido... — ela voltou a descer parte das calças dele, que eram duras de puxar, fazendo-o ajuda-la em tirar novamente para fora aquele pênis. Ela começou a beijar, acariciar com as mãos e até lamber aquele enorme pedaço de carne, fazendo o de cabelos rosados gemer apertado por debaixo da echarpe.

Madaline se mostrava mais ousada naquele comecinho de manhã, estimulando com a boca todo o pênis dele, sem abocanhá-lo totalmente. Isso já o enchia de veias altas e o fazia contorcer-se entre aqueles travesseiros. Mudando a posição, ela se pôs em frente ao pênis dele e subiu em cima, ficando apoiada com as canelas na cama enquanto começava o vai-e-vem com o clitóris contra o membro fálico dele, o que o fez gemer mais alto. Ele achou inovador aquela posição, jamais mulher alguma fez aquilo nele. Ele, com os reflexos que impulsionavam seu sexo, também se movia, fazendo ambos atritarem deliciosamente um no outro. Era um prazer surreal para ambos, principalmente para ela, que descobria esses tipos de prazer. Ela apoiava as mãos no abdômen dele e esfregava seu clitóris com mais força contra pênis dele, fazendo vir àquelas ondas de deleite sexual que a deixava como se estivesse em êxtase e hipnose ao mesmo tempo.

Ficaram assim por quase um minuto, quando o próprio Katakuri foi o primeiro a se satisfazer, em seguida Madaline. Ambos se olhavam com os olhos cerrados, aparentemente cansados.

— Agora... estamos iguais... não é? — ela falava em sussurro, levando os lábios até o peitoral dele, beijando-o longamente. Ele lhe acariciava as costas nuas, afastando os longos cabelos que passavam a cair para frente dela.

Descansavam assim abraçados até que chegou a hora de se levantar, lembrada por Katakuri. Ela saiu de cima dela, manhosa e molenga, mas saiu. Quando foi pegar a calcinha que estava na ponta da cama, observou algo na cama: algo meio gosmento, esbranquiçado, intenso. Ela olhou para aquilo curiosa. Katakuri pessoalmente não gostava muito do próprio sêmen e observou que ela até tocava, como se estivesse estudando aquilo.

— O que houve, Madaline?

— ...isso é meu gozo ou o seu?

Ele sentiu a saliva descer grossa na própria garganta. Ele se aproximou dela.

— Isso te espanta?

— Não... mas nunca vi desse tipo... será que perdi minha virgindade sem alguma penetração?

— Não, não! Isso... foi o meu gozo. Já vou tirar esse lençol, não se preocupe. — ele tirou o lençol com uma mão só.

— Tudo bem, mas... — ela ainda ficou tocando, sentindo no tato aqueles vestígios de gozo dele. Ela parecia gostar. Ela gostava e ele tinha nojo de si mesmo. Ele apreciava provar do gozo dela como fez na noite anterior, mas repugnava o próprio sêmen. Mas ao vê-la apreciando aquilo que era novo para ela, Katakuri já mudava um pouquinho seus conceitos e ideias sobre algumas coisas sobre seu próprio corpo. Apesar dele não ser tão inexperiente como Madaline, Katakuri também desconhecia algumas coisas sobre si mesmo... em princípio, sua autoconfiança.

— Vamos, temos muitas noites para nos aconchegarmos assim... agora é hora de cuidar dos nossos serviços. — disse Katakuri.

Mas cada um tomou seu banho e arrumaram-se particularmente; e tomaram café separadamente, como sempre faziam. Juntos, iam apenas trabalhar nos campos trigais. Mas agora, algo a mais começavam a fazer juntos: sexo.


	15. Colocando Um Ponto Final Nisso

Enquanto andavam entre as enormes plantações de trigo durante a folga do final de tarde, o casal trocava palavras em relação à primeira noite de intimidade sexual que tiveram. Aos poucos Katakuri entendia os gostos de Madaline e vice-versa. De repente, uma ideia veio à cabeça dela, embora parecesse louca. Ainda tinha medo de irritá-lo, visto que nem na noite anterior ele quis remover sua echarpe felpuda.

— Er... tenho algo que gostaria de saber... de você.

— Diga.

— Ontem... você se recusou a tirar certas partes de suas vestes enquanto eu estava praticamente nua...

Katakuri sentiu um aperto no peito, já imaginando no que ela falaria.

— E... eu também notei que... em todas as vezes em que me beijava, jamais tirava esse acessório do pescoço... jamais fui beijada nos lábios diretamente pelo meu marido...

Ele se continua como se não estivesse ouvindo o que ela dizia. Ele não sabia como agir e falar sem ser grosseiro. Ele queria evitar isso a todo custo. Ele não podia também revelar o que mantinha guardado apenas para si.

— E... não que queira ser incômoda, mas... eu ainda sinto que... — ela parou de caminhar — você despertou em mim sensações que jamais senti diretamente por um homem... e...

Ele também parou de caminhar. Ele estava pouco mais adiante de onde ela estava , e ainda de costas para ela.

— Eu... gostaria muito de ser beijada por você... de verdade.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo bem rapidamente. Ele autocontrolava seus instintos e impulsos.

— Sim... você é o único que pode me dar esse prazer, como tantos outros prazeres que você já me deu.

— Eu... não gosto disso, desculpa. — Katakuri mentiu. Sabia que deveria fazer isso. Era a resposta menos ríspida o possível que poderia dar a ela.

— Mesmo eu... sendo sua esposa, Katakuri?

— Madaline... — ele se virou e andou até ela, ajoelhando-se com apenas um dos joelhos, ficando menos alto o bastante que já era — não quero jamais parecer rude com você mas... tem coisas que nem todo parceiro é obrigado a fazer porque o outro quer. Eu... sempre respeitei e respeito suas opções e... gostaria de respeitasse as minhas também.

— Perdão, mas não estou faltando com respeito. Apenas estou pedindo. Aceitar ou não é uma decisão que deve vir de você, meu querido. — ela falava calmamente, receosa no fundo.

Ela deslizou a mão no meio do peitoral dele, que quase cerrou os olhos diante dela, mas o susto que havia tomado diante daquele pedido de Madaline deixava-o menos excitado. Ela queria acalmá-lo, pois sentia que ele estava incomodado com aquilo de verdade. Por quê? Jamais imaginaria a mais próxima das razões.

— Eu a amo, Madaline. Também aprendi a te amar e aprendi a ter prazer novamente, talvez ainda mais intenso e mesmo sem ter finalmente alguma relação sexual direta. — ele se referia ao coito — Mas... eu te peço... não posso te beijar diretamente como pede. Eu não aprecio sequer mostrar meu rosto e... quando a beijo mas com esse acessório aqui... já estou fazendo algo ainda mais incomum em mim, visto que nem beijos eu gosto de dar...

— E... será que um dia... poderei saber o porquê de não gostar de mostrar o rosto?

Katakuri se levantou imediatamente Madaline entendeu aquilo como uma possível zanga dele.

— Não, não fique zangado comigo. — ela pediu, mas sem nenhum medo aparente da fala ou nos gestos. Mas no fundo, estava trêmula diante do que ele poderia fazer.

— Vamos encerrar essa conversa e continuarmos a falar outras coisas?

— ...tudo bem.

E assim, continuaram a conversar coisas sobre o trabalho, a produção de trigo, a administração de negócios...

....................

— Sério, amiga? — a loira perguntou, acariciando o ventre nem tão crescido assim.

— Sim, minha querida Dulce... já conseguimos ficar mais próximos intimamente.

— E... já conseguiram fazer filhos?

— Não, não queremos filhos agora!

— Hum... imagino que terá que levar um tempo para se acostumar com o porte de Katakuri, não é?

— Nem me fale nisso! — Madaline riu desconcertada, mas voltou na conversa sem alguma alteração na voz — Não posso ainda... mas já tivemos leves intimidades... isso para mim já é bom sinal!

— Ah, aqui as coisas já não estão mais tão íntimas...

— Por quê? Nusstorte parece ser bem mais manso que Katakuri.

— E é, mas... ele parece estar tão focado no filho que vem, que parece já ter esquecido da esposa... se é que me entende.

— Deve ser porque não quer machuca-la... as grávidas não tem o corpo bem mais sensibilizado?

— Sim, mas nem tanto assim! Mas... tenho receio de pedir algo e ele recusar e achar que estou sendo chata!

— Ah... pior que não posso te julgar, também estou ficando uma típica mulher preocupada em magoar o marido na menor palavra que puder falar.

— Nossa... isso que é mudança, Madaline! — Dulce brincou com ela, visto que a conhecia bem — Mas olha, fico feliz por estar mais próxima de Katakuri, meu cunhado!

— Mas... ele ainda está esquivo em algumas coisas...

— Mas para quase um mês de casados, vocês já estão se dando muito bem! Eu mesma dava seis meses para se tocarem ao menos nos braços de cada um! — terminou de falar rindo daquilo.

— Eu mesma achava que nunca o tocaria... tão pouco achava que eu me atraísse por ele.

— É realmente uma surpresa isso... mas eu posso te ajudar em fazê-lo mais próximo, se quiser.

— Como assim?

— Dependendo de como você está indo com ele... posso trocar dicas, afinal passei por isso também... embora meu amado Nusstorte não foi tão difícil de chegar aos “finalmente a sós”.

— Entendo...

Assim as duas combinaram: trocariam experiências entre ambas e cada uma ajudaria a outra a “prender melhor” seu marido. Porém, Dulce queria sabe mais acerca de Katakuri e contou com a ajuda de sua outra melhor amiga: a cunhada Pudding. Com isso, acabou contanto detalhes que Madaline só confiava em falar com ela e não com esta cunhada. Mas Dulce tomava o impulso que Madaline não tomava. E Pudding não era uma exímia guardadora de segredos. Pudding acabou passando para a família que Madaline e Katakuri já estavam se dando muito bem em menos de um mês. A primeira a saber dos acontecimentos pela boca de Pudding foi a própria Mama.

— Ah, breve eles dois me darão um netinho! Pensei que esperaria bastante tempo para isso.

Logo Madaline não teve tanto sossego entre as cunhadas e cunhados. Até Brûlée que não simpatizava com esta, agora queria se tornar próxima e trocar dicas e saber como ia a vida íntima dos dois com ela. Madaline se irritou com aquilo, Katakuri não gostou de se ver naquela situação também.

— Ah, fico feliz por estarem se dando bem intimamente! Dulce me contou dos últimos acontecimentos e todas nós aqui estamos contentes por estar se tornando uma Charlotte de verdade! — Pudding a parabenizava, enquanto Madaline chegava a entender aos poucos que Dulce não estava sendo tão confidente como sempre foi.

Logo, Cracker também sabia das fofocas e voltava a pensar no bilhete. Ela nem deve ter lido, era o que ele pensava. Nem para manda-lo ao inferno ela lhe dava atenção. Daí, resolveu também evitar até olhá-la nos olhos. Também se daria valor próprio. Mas... ainda não estava cicatrizada sua paixonite por Madaline.

Madaline ficou sabendo pela Dulce mesma que, entre a família, não havia muitos segredos e nem deveria haver. Mas nunca imaginaria que Dulce, que lhe era tão fiel nos segredos, nas ideias, nos planos, o que fosse... entraria no ritmo da família e se tornaria na verdade uma espiã! Não, Dulce não era espiã e apenas falou porque queria realmente ajuda-la, mas Maddy já achava que ela se comportava como uma espiã e não como uma verdadeira amiga.

Mas nada falou e nem demonstrou sua desconfiança para Dulce a partir de então. Por um lado, entendia Dulce. Também foi forçada a se casar e agora estava tentando conquistar respeito e confiança naquela família que não era nada dela. Mas ela mesma, Madaline, passou por aquilo tudo também e não tinha a menor coragem de confiar os segredos entre as duas para outras “amigas”. Ainda mais aquelas cunhadas... embora Chiffon fosse a mais próxima, jamais faria o que Dulce fez.

Então, sentiu-se mais sozinha ali. Pela primeira vez. E logo Pudding, que parecia ser braço direito de Big Mom e não lhe inspirava confiança.

Em um momento livre disponível, Madaline pegou o bilhete escondido e terminou de ler as confissões de Cracker. Ela estava decidida a respondê-lo, mas precisava entender todo aquele bilhete.

 

“ _Por favor, responda se está bem. Ao menos, gostaria de sabe como você está. Gostaria ao menos de poder cuidá-la de longe, já que a amo de longe. Sei que esse minha paixão por você pode passar mas, enquanto não passa, esperarei. Se ao menos pudéssemos ser amigos, seria muito bom. Não quero me aproveitar disso, falo sério. Queria ao menos poder ser um amigo, uma pessoa que pudesse te proteger e te amar, de fato, mas com todo o respeito._

_Diga para mim se concorda com isso, mas seja cautelosa com a resposta. Muitos irmãos aqui são bem bisbilhoteiros e aqui, não se costuma ter segredos entre nós. Mas isso, no caso, tem que ser segredo até nós até que essa tensão entre nós se transforme numa amizade, ao menos isso. Espero sua resposta._

_Charlotte Cracker._ ”

 

Madaline resolveu ser mais direta que um bilhete. Queria falar pessoalmente com ele. Achava que bilhetes trocados eram até estressantes. Tinha que ser direta e pessoal com ele, mas teria que fazer isso bem discretamente. Poderia levantar suspeitas não reais e isso seria pior.

E assim aconteceu. O único bilhete que Madaline fez com que chegasse a Cracker pela Anana foi o código do seu den den mushi particular. Com duas tortas pequenas de brigadeiro (doce que sabia bem fazer, era tradição de sua família), Madaline fez o mesmo esquema que Anana fez com o cupcake e orientou a menininha da mesma forma.

— Entregue esse aqui para aquele seu irmão Cracker. Esse outro é para você, como agradecimento pelo seu presentinho.

— Você gostou do meu cupcake? — comentou sorrindo.

— Gostei muito! E espero que você goste do meu presente! — Madaline realmente agradecia muito a Anana, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia certa culpa por também usá-la como correio. Mas suas palavras para Cracker estavam guardada para quando ele a conectasse pelo den den mushi particular.

Quando Cracker recebeu aquela tortinha de brigadeiro, nem precisou pensar no que seria. Tinha a certeza que tinha sido respondido e agradou Anana com mais biscoitos. Era o jeito também de se desculpar. Ambos se sentiam pouco mal por fazê-la correio, mas esta adorava por causa dos quitutes que ganhava, estava nem aí e nem tinha noção que havia por trás daquela troca de favores.

Ele abriu ansioso o bilhete dela e se surpreendeu com o código do den den mushi particular. No bilhete, tinha os horários disponíveis que Madalinha havia sugerido que ele ligasse. Eram as horas em que ela estava sozinha, desde quando ela estivesse se banhando como quando Katakuri estava tento suas refeições sozinho. Então, resolveu ligar para ela em um dos horários que ela lhe citou. No momento em que Katakuri estava lanchando e ela estava em seu quarto, algo começou a fazer barulho ao seu lado. O den den mushi que ela sempre deixava ao seu lado naquelas horas disponíveis.

— Alô?

— Madaline... finalmente posso falar com você.

— Cracker... tenho que te falar muitas coisas e bilhete não adiantaria.

Ele sorriu. Então, ela parecia interessada em respondê-lo, mais que ele havia imaginado.

— ...por isso confiou seu den den mushi particular?

— Sim. Quero que escute o que tenho que falar, é sério.

— Diga então... esperei sua resposta há dias, achei que tinha me ignorado.

— Não... só esperei ter uma oportunidade para te entregar ao menos meu código. E essa reuniãozinha que a Dulce organizou entre os cunhados e a Mama foi o momento perfeito para isso!

— Ah... a tortinha de brigadeiro estava uma delícia, viu?

— Obrigada, mas vamos ao que interessa, tenho que ser rápida.

— ...estou ouvindo.

— Lembra que disse sobre esse seu amor por mim? Então... continuo falando: me esqueça, por favor.

Ele ficou sério, apertando os lábios. Aquilo lhe soava agulhante em seu ouvido.

— ...eu sabia que não entenderia aquele bilhete direito.

— Eu entendi e acho que uma proximidade entre nós vai piorar para o seu lado.

— Mas e você... ama mesmo Katakuri? Ele te trata tão bem agora?

— Ele sempre me tratou bem. E foi até paciente nas primeiras semanas em que estive aqui nessa ilha... eu fui muito chata e resistente, mas vi que nada adiantava.

— Bom... ao menos ele te trata bem.

— Sim, ele soube lidar com meu jeito e acredite, não sou nada fácil de lidar. Aliás, você sabe bem, não é?

— Mas agora você parece bem mudada, Madaline... bem menos rebelde e mais unida aos cunhados e cunhadas...

— Eu não tenho tanta intimidade assim, apenas sou amistosa com eles.

— Mas eu gostaria... de ser ao menos uma amigo seu.

— Mas vai ser difícil transformar amor em amizade assim. Você está numa fase meio que difícil de controlar, não percebeu?

— E o que eu faço então? Tem como me ajudar? Dicas?

— Evite a Madaline. — ela falava assim mesmo, em terceira pessoa — Essa Madaline é algo passageiro, acredite! Aos poucos, vai se acostumar com a ideia de outras mulheres, até melhores que ela. Ela não é para você, Cracker! E depois dessa ligação, sugiro que apague tudo dela que tem de si, até esse código. Tente isso, meu cunhado...

Ele respirou fundo.

— ...tudo bem. Mas me diz algo. Já sentiu alguma atração física por mim?

— Não. Aliás, nem por Katakuri sinto tanta atração, apenas me acostumei com meu destino.

— E você... sofre com isso?

— Não. Já me acostumei com tudo isso, sério mesmo. Eu sinto... mas você deve me esquecer, não dá para sermos amigos próximos... e Katakuri é muito observador e perfeccionista. Eu não quero nem sair prejudicada e nem prejudicar ninguém.

— Madaline, vou entrar! — Katakuri bateu a porta do quarto.

— Katakuri chegou agora. Espere aí, não desliga agora.

— Oi Madaline... está conversando com quem?

— Com Dulce, querido. Já vou terminar. — e ela improvisou no desfecho da conversa — Viu, “Dulce”? Não dá para as coisas serem assim, pensa bem no que eu disse... obrigada por sua preocupação comigo. Agora, vou cortar a ligação.

— Mas eu ainda estarei cuidando de você, Madaline. Não se preocupe com as suspeitas de outros. Não vou incomodá-la mais. Tenha um bom resto de tarde! — ele insistiu em dizer.

— Até mais!

E Maddy desligou.

— Parece tensa...

— Dulce fala demais... — Madaline guardou seu den den mushi e foi até Katakuri, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. Ele tirava suas botas, desfivelava o cinto e afrouxava só um pouco a echarpe.

— Eu comi demais! — ele exclamou, deitando-se na cama. O abdômen tão definido naqueles músculos tão bem delineados estava alto.

— Pelo visto, comeu demais mesmo! — disse ela, deitando-se ao lado dele. Começou a acariciar aquele abdômen inchado.

— Podemos deixar para mais tarde? — ele se referia aos momentos íntimos.

— Claro!

Com isso, aquela noite foi de longo descanso para ambos. Sim, a administração na produção de farinha e conservação dos trigais era bem puxada. Maddy cuidava apenas da administração dentro da grande fábrica, enquanto Katakuri fazia diversas outras tarefas e ele só estava exausto ali mais por causa da digestão lenta de tantos doces que pelo trabalho em si.

.....................

Big Mom estava decidida: Mataria primeiro os pais de Dulce após o nascimento do neto. E incumbiu os gêmeos Mascarpone e Joscarpone para mata-los. Cracker foi chamado para dar cobertura aos dois, que morreriam em um acidente planejado por Perospero. Cracker analisou a situação e pensava se Mama faria com os pais de Madaline. Não se imaginava em fazê-la sofrer de forma alguma. Ele mesmo não sabia por que chegou a prezar tanto por uma mulher, coisa que nunca havia acontecido. Já havia se envolvido com mulheres, mas do jeito que estava com Madaline, não. Não tinha problema nenhum em executar os pais de Dulce, mas estava hesitando em imaginar se tivesse que se envolver no assassinato dos dois.

Dulce era cuidada pelas cunhadas mais próximas e se dava bem com o resto dos outros cunhados e genros/noras de Big Mom. Mama colocou os gêmeos Joscarpone e Mascarpone para serem mais próximos da filha dos Pavês e descobrissem mais detalhes de sua família. Dulce estava mais próxima da família de Big Mom que da própria, inclusive que de Madaline. A morena notou como ela estava mais distante, mas não distante ainda dela. Isso a deixou tão chateada que não dava para esconder de Katakuri, que notou certas mudanças em seu comportamento. Mas ela nada falou para ele a respeito de Dulce, era como se tudo estivesse normal. Nesse período, Katakuri não insistia e evitava que ambos passassem noites intimamente juntos. Quando ela estava aparentemente desanimada, ele apenas a colocava no colo e só a colocava na cama após dormir. Madaline achava aquilo curiosamente estranho (visto que não era tão criancinha assim para aquele tipo de situação), mas se sentia tão confortável e aliviada quando este assumia quase a postura de uma típica mãe com um filho nos braços.

Para ela, o que ele tinha de enigmático, tinha de amável. Madaline não podia ser mais sortuda em ter um marido que sabia respeitar os humores dela. Será que Cracker seria assim se fosse ele o escolhido pela Linlin? Não... ele não tinha o “jeito” que tinha esse irmão mais velho... pelo menos não parecia ser tão paciente quanto Katakuri.


	16. Reencontro Indesejado

Cinco meses se passaram. Os pais de Madaline conversavam sobre a filha enquanto jantavam.

— Passamos tanto tempo juntos que... sequer nos lembramos da nossa filha! — comentou a mãe dela.

— Foram meses bons...

— Bons?! Como diz isso assim?

— Ora... revivemos nossos dias de solteiros, quando namorávamos, quando vivíamos sem preocupações... mas claro que sinto falta de nossa filhinha! — comentou o homem, segurando a mão dela.

Fora de casa, alguns espiões de Big Mom rondavam a casa. Era assim desde que Madaline havia se casado. E a vida matrimonial de Madaline seguia equilibrada e monótona demais. Eram tarefas seguidas e chegava em casa com seu marido apenas pensando em comer e dormir. Não que sentisse desejo por ele – coisa que a consumia cada vez mais por não fazer -, mas seguir aquele ritmo era desgastante. Katakuri também parecia se distanciar daquilo que havia aberto espaço: intimidade do casal. E isso já era meio limitado por causa de segredos e manias que ele mantinha. Madaline não tinha muita coragem, mas tentava cria-la dentro de si para sugerir algo para seu marido, esperando que ele não se incomodasse: férias. Era possível que tivesse férias ali? Que outros pudessem administrar os serviços dele e dela?

.....................

Mais que a própria Dulce, Big Mom fez questão de uma enorme festa de chá de bebê, típico entre mulheres que esperam seus futuros filhos e onde também recebem presentes para seu bebê que está para chegar. Todo o clã estava empolgado com preparativos, principalmente as filhas de Big Mom. Somente Madaline que não estava muito animada. Teria que ver Cracker mais uma vez e, agora, não era nem um pouco confortante estar em um lugar onde o próprio cunhado queria insistir em falar ou ter outro tipo de contato com ela. Madaline sabia que Cracker tinha mais que segundas intenções e que seus conselhos talvez fossem descartados.

Era sempre assim: só saía de sua residência apenas para visitar o Chatêau da Mama ou quando ia ao serviço auxiliar Katakuri. Jamais andava sozinha para nada e nem mais questionava o marido o porquê dessa segurança toda. Sentia falta da região em Sweet Cake em que morava, dos pais... que pareciam ter esquecido. Sempre via os pais de Dulce nas festas de chá, mas os dela não.

— Mamamamama... olha quem está chegando! — a grande matriarca recebia Madaline, um pouco mais à frente de Katakuri que parecia mais ser seu guarda-costas que marido.

— Boa tarde, minha sogra. — cumprimentou a morena dos olhos púrpuros.

— Ah, sogra! — a mulher sempre zombava em tom de brincadeira aquele tratamento — não precisa de extrema formalidade, Madaline!

“Lembre-se de chama-la de Mama. Todos a chamam assim e você tem que chamar também!” Katakuri dava a bronca mentalmente em Madaline. Ele sempre falava isso para Maddy, que parecia desobedece-lo.

— Perdão... Mama. — ela disse, com um sorriso meio encabulado. Big Mom a achava muito insolente, embora secretamente admirava aquela postura firme da moça. Mas Big Mom gostava de ser reconhecida como a cabeça de toda aquela família, daquela organização. E não era porque admirava a postura firme de uma mulher que mudava sua principal razão ali.

— Assim está melhor! Venha, vamos entrando! — a matriarca Charlotte colocou a mãozona atrás das costas da nora e foi guiando-a quase à força para o centro do chatêau, onde estavam todos reunidos, desde os filhos – obrigatoriamente presentes – até os pais de alguns genros e noras. Madaline ainda não conhecia todos ali, sequer outros genros e noras da Mama.

Cracker havia percebido a presença daquela que ainda estava apaixonado, mas decidiu sequer dar a atenção a ela a não ser que Katakuri viesse lhe falar algo. Mas sentia que precisava evitar Madaline. Tinha ouvido da voz dela mesma... que a esquecesse.

E para piorar a situação, informantes da Mama invadiram a festa praticamente para visar que invasores estavam atacando áreas pertos e havia destruído navios e outras propriedades de Big Mom.

— Mas de novo?! — a mulher se levantou possessa de sua cadeira, emanando uma energia sinistra que Madaline não sabia descrever, mas sentia algo por dentro que parecia estremecer. Era o Haki que a Mama emitia, principalmente quando era contrariada ou enfurecida — eu não vou sair daqui! Espero não ter que sair! — ela apontou os filhos que queria para que eles fossem lá fora dar um jeito dos invasores — Vão dar um jeito nesses fedelhos! Porque se eu tiver que interromper o chá de bebê do meu neto, as coisas ficarão pior para todos aqui!

— Acalme-se, Mama! — Galette, mais próxima da mãe, pedia — eles vão resolver isso.

Dulce aproximou-se da Mama.

— Está tudo bem, nada aqui será interrompido.

Por breve momento Galette e Dulce trocaram olhares. Mama parecia ainda furiosa. Para aliviar sua raiva, a Mama devorava todos os quitutes presentes da forma mais grotesca o possível.

— Mulher porca... — Capone Bege comentou em tom de voz baixa.

— Padrinho, por favor, não diga isso assim! — Vito, um de seus homens, sussurrou ao ouvido do Bege.

— Não seja bobo, Vito! Ninguém vai ouvir. — Bege olhou para Chiffon, que embalava o filho pequeno que chorava toda vez que a avó surtava em gritos ou até mesmo quando liberava seu Haki intensamente — esse moleque... espero que ele não se torne submisso a essa mulher quando crescer mais um pouco. Não quero que ele tema ninguém.

— Mas tratando-se de Big Mom, é compreensível que ele possa ter medo.

— Que seja assim só porque é um bebê... — disse Bege, garboso. O Supernova era orgulhoso e queria que seu filho herdasse mais o seu lado.

Katakuri, Daifuku e Oven foram encarregados de darem um jeito nos invasores, outros piratas novatos que estavam destruindo quase uma das ilhas do território da Mama. Madaline se levatou e foi atrás do marido. Uma das filhas que estava mais perto a segurou pelo pulso.

— Onde vai, Madaline? — perguntou Chiffon, que havia deixado Pez com Bege.

— Quero ir com eles! — Madaline tentava se soltar e isso chamou a atenção de outros ali. Dulce foi até Maddy.

— Para quê, Madaline? — Dulce segurou-a pelos ombros — Está louca?

— Não quero ficar sozinha aqui! — disse Madaline.

— Maddy... não está sozinha, estou aqui com você.

Ela aquietou-se, olhando para a bela loira que estava com cinco meses. “Será mesmo que não estou sozinha?” pensou a morena.

— Pelo visto já está bem apegada ao seu marido, não é? — comentou Pudding, aproximando-se mais para o lado de Dulce.

— Isso é bom! — comentou Charlotte Praline, animadamente.

— Por que estão segurando Madaline? — perguntou Charlotte Nusstorte, sem entender a confusão na mesa em que estava Madaline.

— Madaline quer ir com eles.

— Tem condições de lutar para proteger essa ilha, minha querida cunhada? — perguntou ele, acariciando e enrolando o longo bigode.

— Eu... bem... — ela se sentou novamente — deixa para lá.

— Venha ficar conosco, Maddy! — pediu Dulce. A morena não fez nenhuma menção de recusa e passou na companhia de Dulce.

— Nossa, como ela está apegada ao nosso irmão Katakuri... — comentou Brûlée com Mont D’Or.

— Heh... perdeu aquela marra! — comentou em tom de deboche.

— Realmente... engraçado, depois daqueles encontros com o Cracker... — ela parou de falar imediatamente. Comentou distraidamente sobre os encontros que ela favoreceu Cracker ir até o encontro dela, através dos espelhos.

— Do que está falando, irmã Brûlée? Encontros com o Cracker? — Mont D’Or achou curioso, aquela menção em relação ao Cracker.

— Ah... é... foi quando ela fugiu duas vezes e foi resgatada pelo irmão Cracker! Ele teve que aturar aquela garota! — citou imediatamente para disfarçar o que havia falado em demasia. — e ela esteve em minha casa enquanto vigiava para a Mama. Era uma criaturinha insuportável!

— Ah, sim! — Mont D’Or, voltando a cruzar os braços e olhar para Madaline.

— Mama, se permitir, Madaline pode ficar conosco até que Katakuri volte? — Dulce pediu gentilmente a Big Mom, que coçou o queixo antes de responder.

— Melhor não. Confio em você, mas não nela. — disse Big Mom — Se Katakuri demorar, ela ficará aqui até que ele volte ou mandarei um filho de confiança leva-la até a Ilha do Trigo.

— Tudo bem... espero que ela fique bem.

— Ah, vai sim! — comentou a Mama, sorrindo enquanto devorava uma torta inteira como se fosse um pequeno cupcake.

O chá seguia animadamente. Música, cantoria, dança. Era como se fosse uma família normal como todas as outras, ali nem pareciam os piratas frios e sanguinários que eram, a começar pela matriarca. Dulce anunciou ali, junto a Pudding que ficou sabendo antes de todos ali, que estava esperando um filho homem, o que foi muito celebrado pelos outros. Pudding estava se tornando a mais confidente de suas amigas, Madaline estava ficando apenas no passado com esta amiga confidente. Dulce também vivia particularmente com seu marido, será que Pudding morava junto com eles? Madaline e Chiffon eram próximas, mas a morena ainda tinha sua eterna amizade especial com Dulce. Uma ponta de ciúmes apertava seu peito. Mas não tinha raiva de Dulce por causa disso, ainda não.

Katakuri demorava. Madaline se sentia incômoda por estar longe de quem podia lhe oferecer proteção ali. E dava graças pelo principal motivo dela assumir uma postura mais “esquiva" estar distante.

Ao fim da festa, Big Mom chamou Madaline e lhe disse sua decisão.

— Sei que está louca para ir para a casa, mas não se preocupe. Mandarei que a leve para a sua casa lá naquela ilha. Já avisei para meu filho Cracker acompanha-la...

Maddy fechou as feições de seu rosto que parecia até então feliz. Mama observou isso e sorriu. Para Big Mom, isso era sinal que Cracker era extremamente rígido e sabia muito bem como lidar com uma possível fujona ou suicida. Mas para Madaline, o significado era outro.

— ...ele, depois de Katakuri, foi o que soube mantê-la sob controle aqui!

— Minha sogr... digo, Mama... eu não me sinto confortável em seguir acompanhada com um cunhado meu... preferia que fosse uma cunhada.

— Negativo. Uma oncinha recém-domesticada como você precisa de total atenção, pode querer dar o bote repentinamente.

Madaline ficou séria, não gostando daquelas palavras proferidas debochadamente pela sogrona desconfiada.

— Eu... não sou mais tão idiota como era em fugir daqui... nem vale mais a pena desde que fui abandonada aqui.

— Mamamamama... mas está muito bem acolhida, não é? Vejo como é bastante próxima ao meu filho Katakuri!

A jovem mulher apenas olhava para sua sogra, ainda descontente da decisão dela. Mas não teve jeito. Após a festa cessar, Big Mom chamou Cracker, que estava em sua forma de soldado de biscoito, e lhe pediu para que levasse Madaline em total segurança até a Ilha da Farinha.

— Levarei em segurança. — disse ele, sério na expressão do soldado de biscoito mas sorridente na sua forma real, por dentro daquela armadura.

— Faça-me esse favor e tenha cuidado com ela... ele pode dar o bote a hora que quiser, é uma onça domesticada! — comentou a Mama, com as mãos na cintura e encarando Madaline.

— Vamos, Madaline. — disse Cracker, andando à frente. Madaline olhou-o indo a frente e então o seguiu até o porto.

— Olho nela, Cracker! Ela está atrás de você! — Big Mom enfatizou, querendo que ele colocasse a bela moça à sua frente. Por um dos espelhos do local, Brûlée estava escondida e observando tudo aquilo.

Cracker nada respondeu. Com a espada apoiada em seu ombro, seguia em frente mesmo até em direção ao porto. Quando chegaram lá, ele permitiu que ela entrasse em seu navio, que conduziria até a ilha em que residia e que era administrada por Katakuri.

— Entre. — ele ordenou.

Madaline encarou-o antes de obedecê-lo. Ela andava meio cabisbaixa, com a finalidade de que não puxasse assunto. Junto com o navio deles, acompanhavam outros três navios, todos dirigidos pelos soldados de biscoito que ele criou. Cracker podia montar seu próprio exército de soldados de biscoitos e era praticamente infalível com aquela tropa. Cracker sempre era reconhecido por suas habilidades que eram das mais úteis para a guarda de todo aquele território de Big Mom. Era um dos filhos mais queridos e admirados da matriarca Charlotte.

Madaline ficou perto da proa sentada, observando o mar durante a viagem. Pelo menos ali, dentro do navio, tinha a liberdade de ficar onde quiser. E ali mesmo, já fora de sua armadura de soldado, Cracker se aproximava. Apoiando uma das pernas em uma parte elevada da proa, ele só observava  Madaline, que havia percebido alguém observá-la.

— Parece que a vida sempre nos coloca junto... — Cracker quebrou o silêncio.

— ...no caso, sua mãe. — respondeu com certo sarcasmo.

— Que seja, hehehehe... — ele saiu de onde estava e sentou ao lado dela, que sós e afastou um pouquinho mais dele — Ora, não seja tão arisca! Não fiz nada demais!

— ...e por que faria? — até então, Madaline não tinha olhado nos olhos dele. Ao olhar o homem enorme de cabelos lilás e de olhos de íris rosada bem clara, podia sentir uma sensação diferente de quando estava com aquele soldado de biscoito. Embora não o amasse como amava o seu esposo legítimo. Mas sentia certa atração pelo físico dele, pela postura dele, algo a mais nele que nem Madaline entendia direito.

— Então... se não apresento ameaça alguma, por que essa desconfiança toda comigo?

— ...tenho meus motivos.

— Ah, não se preocupe! Jamais te incomodaria do jeito que acha! — disse ele — ...é bom saber que está bem. Era só isso que eu queria saber.

— Mas ainda me ama como me disse antes?

— ...sim. Mas procuro esquecer.

— Isso mesmo.

E seguiram alguns minutos olhando para o horizonte, silenciados pela introversão de Madaline e a discrição de Cracker. De repente, ouviram barulhos de explosão fortes.

— O que é isso?

— Deve ser seu marido junto com os outros irmãos dando um jeito nesses invasores de quinta! Hehehehe...

Madaline apertou os lábios como se estivesse apreensiva. Cracker olhou para ela, observando sua aparente preocupação nos lábios que eram apertados um no outro.

— ...preocupada com Katakuri?

— Lógico! Qual esposa não se preocupa com seu marido em situação de perigo?

— Em situação de perigo estão nossos inimigos... — e aproximou o rosto perto do dela — e se Katakuri chegasse a morrer... e se você pudesse escolher outro esposo, escolheria a mim?

Madaline olhou para ele como se estivesse incomodada, e de fato estava. Não tanto, mas estava.

— Se eu ficasse viúva, sua mãe mesma me devolveria para meus pais.

— Acho que não... ela tem aliança muito forte com o clã dos Brigadeiros!

— Só por causa da aliança, mesmo... ela me odeia!

Cracker olhou sério para Maddy.

— Ela te odeia? Lógico que não! Ela te protege até demais! Mas me fala... se ficasse viúva, você me escolheria?

— Sua mãe iria escolher, não eu.

— Vai, sem rodeios!

— ...não escolhia mais ninguém.

Cracker curvou os lábios num sorriso.

— Desacredito.

Curiosamente, Madaline não se sentia enfadada com a aproximação dele, mas queria evitar sim, a todo custo, ficar mais perto dele que podia.

— ...se deixar, você mata seu irmão para ficar comigo, é?

— Nunca. Isso é inadmissível entre nós, irmãos! — ele disse algo que era até verdade — Mama não perdoaria traições nesse nível. Apenas te apresentei uma suposição.

Outra explosão maior e mais barulhenta a fez tampar os ouvidos. Cracker ria daquela atitude dela.

— Está espantada? Melhor se acostumar...

— Está bem, Cracker! Vamos seguir a viagem quietos?

— Ahhh... mas seja como quiser, Madaline! — Cracker se sentiu amuado diante daquela postura dela. Ele também não queria parecer chato, embora quisesse estar com ela. Falar com ela também lhe agrada. Ao menos em pequenas ações, Cracker poderia ter algum contato com ela. Visto que era só assim que poderia tê-la perto de si.

Ela estava preocupada. Katakuri estaria lidando com inimigos tão poderosos assim? Será que ele viria muito machucado? Madaline estava realmente preocupada com ele.  Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele. Afinal, já se davam tão bem depois de cinco meses apenas... seria horrível se a suposição de Cracker fosse real.

Era uma viagem de algumas horas e, como sempre, parecia durar o dia todo. Maddy ficou perto da proa a viagem toda, silenciosa, reflexiva... apreensiva também. Cracker a observava calado, ao seu lado. Os ombros parcialmente a mostra naquele vestido rosa-pêssego, de alças finas e caídas. Os lábios levemente carnudos eram alinhados com a ponta do nariz e a testa no ângulo lateral de perfil. Os cabelos tão negros e longos, arrumados em um penteado simples. Cracker fixou seus olhos na região do pescoço da bela cunhada. Se pudesse tocá-la... beijá-la... apenas podia fazer em pensamento e já era muito agradável. Como deixar de se apaixonar? Era muito bom estar apaixonado, mesmo que não fosse pela mulher “ideal”. Em uma parte espelhada, perto de onde estava, Madaline viu Cracker no lado dela. Ele seguia calado como ela havia pedido. Porém, os olhos dele estavam olhando para a imagem dela fora da parte espelhada. E por ali, Maddy estava olhando Cada parte do corpo dele. Naquele corpo que tinha quase nenhuma armadura. Exibia claramente um tronco saudável, robusto e cada vez mais robusto quando o via fora daquela grande armadura de soldado de biscoito. Logo ele teria sua esposa e a esqueceria. Logo... isso quando a mãe dele quisesse.

Quando viu no horizonte “sua” ilha aparecer, Maddy sorriu aliviada. Por fim, chegava em sua casa. Obviamente Cracker não entraria na casa dela, isso não permitiria. Mas... quem ali poderia defende-la se ele quisesse, por exemplo, forçar-se a ficar ali, enquanto Katakuri não chegasse? Ela ficou apreensiva por dentro. Ela sabia que Cracker a respeitava ainda. Mas suas paranoias aumentavam e não se sentia nem um pouco confortável se tivesse que ficar ao lado dele até Katakuri retornar.

Ao chegarem, Cracker desembarcou com Madaline sem estar dentro do soldado de biscoito, justamente para intimidar ainda mais o povo e poder levar Madaline em segurança até o casarão mais imponente de toda a ilha, onde residia Katakuri e a esposa. Inúmeros soldados de biscoitos mantinham a guarda do navio que estava ancorado no porto, fazendo o povo dali olhar surpreso e admirado.

— Ora, mas porque Charlotte Katakuri não está vindo com Madaline?

— Será que aconteceu algo sério?

Muitos comentavam entre si o que poderia estar acontecendo.

— Aviso que não permitirei que entre. Se quiser manter a guarda sobre mim, ficará no lado de fora. — disse Madaline, enquanto caminhava em direção a sua casa.

— É exatamente isso que vou fazer.  Não se preocupe. — disse ele, que andava atrás dela.


	17. A Carne é Frágil

Katakuri e os dois irmãos gêmeos dele lidavam com piratas de Kaido. Informantes haviam dito que eram Supernovas, por isso Mama havia mandado apenas três dos mais poderosos filhos dela no quesito luta. Porém, não foi tão trabalhoso lidar com aqueles piratas, porém eram experientes em atacar usuários de Akuma no Mi (Fruta do Diabo). Oven, que era muito impulsivo e não era analítico nos combates, fazia algumas besteiras dignas de levar puxões de orelha de Katakuri, que era o mais concentrado, perfeccionista e analítico nas lutas. O mais jovem dos gêmeos chegou até a cair no mar, sendo socorrido por Daifuku. Katakuri teve que, sozinho, lidar com a pequena e poderosa frota.

— Por que Kaido estaria mandando espiões aqui? — Katakuri tentava entender aquilo, visto que ambos os Yonkos (a mãe dele e Kaido) não tinham nenhuma disputa aparente naquele momento. Mas... piratas eram piratas.

— Mama guarda no fundo destes mares tesouros que levam ao conhecimento de outros “poneglyphs” que podem existir por aí... mas só Mama tem a posse destes tesouros! — explicou Daifuku.

— Ei, Oven! — Katakuri o chamou — Seja mais racional quando for atacar. Quase queimou um dos navios que estavam sob meu comando!

— Acontece... — desculpou-se o homem.

— Pois que não aconteça mais. — ele disse calmamente, mas não menos paciente.

.....................

Madaline estava na janela, observando os soldados em volta de sua casa. Era folga naquele fim de semana e, como em todas estas folgas, passava em casa trancafiada com seu marido, ora descansando sozinha ou conversando com ele. Ou tendo algum momento íntimo – coisa que recentemente não estava tendo. Às vezes, Katakuri inventava de fiscalizar os trigais por conta própria e deixava Maddy em casa. E sempre perto de refeições e lanches. Jamais comia junto com a esposa e isso, aos, poucos, estava deixando Madaline irritavelmente curiosa.

Ela saiu da janela e foi andar pelos jardins. Diferente dos hommies que Big Mom tinha, ali só tinha planta de verdade. Madaline achava curioso aquilo, visto que até em sua cidade existiam hommies em forma de diversas coisas. Era até bom poder cuidar de plantas que realmente não cantarolavam e nem falavam demais. Enquanto mexia em um arbusto, um vulto apareceu atrás dela, não muito perto. Maddy se virou para trás assustada.

— Cracker! Não me assusta desse jeito! — reclamou ela, com a mão no peito — Ei... o que faz aqui? Pensei que ficasse lá fora!

— Mas estou fora de casa. — disse ele, em sua forma real.

— Está bem... mas o que faz aqui perto de mim?

— Vim ver por onde andava. Apenas faço o que me foi ordenado.

— Já viu, não é? Estou cuidando das plantinhas que estão secas. Agora pode ir lá para a frente de casa.

— Você não me manda, Madaline. — disse com certo tom de brincadeira, mas Maddy pareceu levar aquilo como se fosse uma ofensa pessoa e, enchendo a mão de terra, jogou a bola de terra em cima dele, que se desviou sem muitos problemas.

— Ei, qual é?!

— Eu que digo! — e pegou outro monte de terra fresca e levemente e úmida, formando uma bola e mirando nele — agora vou acertar!

— Hahahahaha... fique à vontade! — ele até guardou a espada, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Ela mandou a bola de terra com força, acertando o peito dele. A terceira bola acertou no abdômen. Cracker estava com a pele suja, mas nem ligava. Divertia-se sendo alvo dos ataques dela. Maddy se divertia no fundo em fazer aquilo. Descontava suas frustrações apreciando bem discretamente aqueles músculos se movendo a cada golpe de terra em cima dele. Cracker se aproximou, fazendo-a parar.

— Já estou cansado de vê-la se divertir comigo... agora é a minha vez.

Em uma fração de segundos, ele puxou a criatura bem menor contra si pelo pulso e, conseguindo tocar-lhe os lábios com os dele, beijou-a longamente. Maddy se debatia tentando parar com aquilo, mas parecia que suas próprias mãos a traía também, deixando-se tocar o peitoral elevado e de mamilos grossos. Similar aos de Katakuri, porém com uma tonalidade mais clara. Aliás, o próprio corpo lhe traía, ficando paralisado aos poucos com aquela cena que era inédita para ela. Cracker estava todo curvado ate cair de joelhos no chão propositalmente, ficando melhor para poder enlaça-la com os braços, acariciando-lhe as costas delgadas com a enorme palma de suas mãos. Aquilo para ele era um sonho. E para ela, uma aventura perigosamente proibida. Madaline estava entregue totalmente aquilo. Depois de tempos sem sequer uma carícia de seu esposo, aquilo lhe agradava demais. Era como se estivesse faminta e finalmente pudesse ter algo que comer.

Maddy sabia que ainda era errado fazer isso. Cracker também. Mas naquele momento, não havia certo e nem errado. Apenas duas pessoas desesperadas por aquele contato íntimo. Ela apoiava as mãos sujas em cima do peitoral também sujo de terra, enquanto permitia seus lábios aprenderem a beijar com os dele. Uma boca grande, maior que a dela, que parecia engoli-la. Afoito, ele começou a apertá-la contra seu peito. Madaline, entregue. Totalmente entregue. Envolvendo os braços em torno do pescoço grosso, ela abria mais a boca, deixando que ele explorasse com a língua, com os lábios.

Ela deslizava as mãos nos ombros dele, na região do trapézio, que se movia com os movimentos dele, sustentando-a nos braços. Uma pele macia, mais fofa que o de seu esposo. Depois de certo tempo, pareceu que Madaline queria ar para respirar e, entendendo a situação, Cracker soltou os lábios dos dela, olhando-a ainda desejoso e incrédulo do que acontecia. Maddy tinha os olhos de susto e a boca entreaberta, como se estivesse pedido por respirar e também mais uma rodada. Cracker respirava mais intensamente, louco por mais.

— Madaline... — ele deixou escapar baixinho aquele nome que, agora, traria a melhor das lembranças: o beijo doce dela. Pelo jeito desengonçado e tímido dela, não duvidaria que nunca havia beijado, mas... ele achava que aquilo era apenas susto dela.

— O... que fez? — ela perguntou, com a voz fraca e em leve tom. Não... ela realmente gostou daquilo? Cracker não sabia se a culpa por beijar a cunhada ia durar muito, visto que ela pareceu gostar.

— Está tudo bem? — ele voltou a se aproximar com os lábios, apenas passando perto dos lábios dela, como se fosse beijar novamente. Madaline sentiu o corpo amolecer, seu sexo parecia pulsar por dentro, como se estivesse em um momento sexual com seu esposo, como na primeira vez. Ela descobria outros prazeres sexuais, outras formas de dar e ter prazer. Só a aproximação dos lábios dele emitia um pequeno calor, o calor dele.

Ela estava perdida. Interpretando aquilo como sim, o enorme homem de cabelos lilás voltou a beijá-la, fazendo-a estremecer novamente. Ela não resistiu. Por um momento, ela se entregou furiosa ao beijo, surpreendendo o próprio Cracker. Ela a levantou do chão, sustentando-a, com ela sentada em seus braços envoltos nela. Ele ainda achava que era um sonho. Sequer se preocupava em ser flagrado daquele jeito. Era algo louco e proibido, ao mesmo tempo delicioso, viciante. Por ele tudo iria mais longe, muito mais longe, mas a realidade impedia.

Quando sentiu que ia como desfalecer nos braços dele, como se estivesse pronta até para ser possuída por ela, a imagem de Katakuri veio em mente e era a pior imagem. De um homem furioso e prestes a matar os dois. Ela começou a querer se afastar dele, forçando-se a parar de beijá-lo.

— Por favor...

— Que houve? — ele parou de beijá-la.

— Ponha-me no chão!

Cracker obedeceu-a. Madaline pôs a mão no peito.

— O que foi? Está se sentindo bem? — Cracker acariciou a cabeça dela, fazendo quase cerrar os olhos, mas ela tentava se concentrar na imagem de Katakuri e resolveu tomar uma atitude.

— Estou bem... mas... isso não devia ter acontecido!

— Apenas continuei porque deixou... eu não a forcei a nada! — disse ele, recompondo a postura e o fôlego, que nem ela.

— Por favor... vai embora. Vá! — ela saiu da frente dele.

— Espera. — ele pediu, fazendo Madaline parar no começo das escadas que davam acesso para dentro de casa.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, sem se virar para ele.

— Você... nunca havia beijado, é isso? Seu marido nunca havia beijado ainda, não é?

Madaline arregalou os olhos. Não quis dar esse gostinho para ele e, ainda sem se virar para ele, respondeu.

— Já sim... mas isso foi algo errado, com licença! — entrou e fechou a porta meio brutalmente.

Cracker fitou por alguns segundos em direção àquela porta e depois riu.

— Sei que está mentindo... ainda duvido que tenha beijado esse meu irmão... duvido mesmo! — comentou ali para si mesmo.

.....................

Quando retornou junto aos irmãos, todos vitoriosos em dar cabo aos piratas espiões de Kaido, foram até a Mama anunciar a boa nova.

— Ah... chega a ser cansativo ver tanta gente apanhando dos meus filhões! — comentou Big Mom, sempre em seu tom costumeiro de ironia e sarcasmo.

— Eles estavam saqueando ilhas e afundando navios... quiseram invadir o fundo dos mares aqui.

— E se invadissem, seriam comidos pelas bestas marítimas que crio! Mamamamama...

Após darem satisfação à mãe, os outros dois gêmeos saíram. Apenas Katakuri havia ficado. Preocupado com alguma coisa.

— Madaline ficou aqui. Quero leva-la logo para casa!

— Ohh! Aproveita e vê se me consegue presentear como seu irmão Nusstorte me fez.

Katakuri piscou os olhos, duas vezes seguidas, como se estivesse desconcertado. A mãe continuou.

— Madaline já está em casa.

— É? Ela foi com quem?

— Mandei seu irmão Cracker leva-la. O segundo que consegue vigiá-la sem risco de fuga.

Ele sentiu como se algo gelasse dentro de si, mas aparentemente mostrava total normalidade quando a mãe disse aquilo.

— Ela está segura, pelo visto. Cracker ficou lá vigiando Madaline?

— Eu pedi. Não se preocupe. Madaline não gostou, mas sei que com Cracker ela tem respeito.

— Eu estou indo lá agora, até mais minha mãe. — ele disse, saindo apressado. Big Mom ia falar algo, mas nem deu tempo. “Minha mãe”? Era raro ele a chamar assim, mesmo em particular. Só havia ouvido o filho falar assim apenas em três situações nada agradáveis.

— Heh... que ciúmes, hein?! Quem sabe se isso te faz apressar com um filho... — comentou ela, com ar pensativo. Os hommies riam.

— Madaline é uma linda donzela! — comentou Prometheus, um hommie em forma de um grande Sol que Big Mom tem sempre à sua direita.

— Até mais que muitas das suas meninas! — comentou Zeus, um hommie em forma de uma grande nuvem que Big Mom, sempre fica ao lado esquerdo dela.

— Auto, lá! — Big Mom repreendeu a nuvem, que ficou com ar cabisbaixo.

— Desculpe-me... eu quis dizer suas noras. Ela é a mais bela de suas noras!

— Dulce é mais! — protestou Prometheus. Este gostava mais de Dulce, enquanto Zeus gostava mais de Madaline – embora não falasse diretamente por causa da reputação de Madaline e temia que Mama ficasse furiosa.

— Chega os dois! Eu estou muuuuuuuito feliz porque vou ganhar mais um de minha linhagem!

— Um netinho! — exclamou a nuvem.

— Exatamente!

Os três pareciam crianças comemorando vitórias, nas falas e nos gestos.

— E logo que meu neto nascer, darei um jeito na vida daqueles dois paspalhos e me livrar deles! Serão momentos de muita felicidade!

— Sim, Mama! — os hommies comemoravam. Napoleon, o hommie em forma de caveira no chapéu da Mama, resolveu se manifestar.

— Por que Katakuri ficou apreensivo quando Mama falou que Madaline estava com Cracker?

— Hah... deve ser ciúmes da esposa. Ele é muito inseguro, pelo visto... — ela coçava a bochecha.

— Diria que atento. Afinal, ela pode atrair a atenção de outros aqui.

— Eles nem apreciam Madaline! Somente Katakuri tem pulso para dominá-la! Até pensei em dá-la para Perospero, mas ele é um filho muito especial, desejo para ele uma esposa bem melhor!

Todos riram, concordando com ela. Big Mom ainda tinha um pouco de inocência. Pelo menos, nesses relacionamentos. Big Mom não tinha compromissos com seus esposos, logo não sabia o que era ciúmes ou traição. Ao memso tempo que jamais admitiria isso com seus filhos, ela não maliciava que Cracker desejava secretamente Madaline a ponto de abrir mão do autocontrole e desrespeitar o irmão daquela forma, roubando-lhe um beijo.

.....................

Katakuri foi o mais rápido que podia. Usou seu Haki para ver o que futuramente poderia acontecer ali, tendo ideia do que pode ter acontecido. Viu apenas Cracker, com seus soldados, rondando a casa como se estivesse vigiando. Mas as paranoias cresciam e temia que ele pudesse aproveitar e abusar dela. Ele a amava, ao mesmo tempo em que não confiava. Nem nela e muito menos nos próprios irmãos.

Ao chegar ao porto, alguns que estavam ali saudaram, como sempre faziam. Ele passou direto, firme nos passos. Após se distanciar daquelas pessoas, usou seu poder da Akuma no Mi e, virando mochi, se fundiu com o chão e apareceu imediatamente em frente a casa. Os soldados de Cracker olharam para quem brotava do chão.

— Cracker! — disse ele, com postura de quem não queria muita conversa.

— Estou aqui, irmão! — mais distante dos outros soldados, longe da porta da casa, apareceu o soldado em que Cracker estava dentro.

— Já pode ir embora. E obrigado por cuidar de Madaline por mim!

“Hummm...” Cracker resmungava por dentro. É, o prazer só em estar ali perto dela acabou.

— Tudo bem. E como foi a luta?

— Todos aniquilados. — respondeu curto e frio.

— Como sempre... com licença, devo me retirar para a minha casa, fiquei quase um dia inteiro aqui.

Cracker se retirava com os soldados, enquanto Katakuri entrava direto em casa, abrindo a porta. Madaline estranhou aquilo e, levantando-se da cama, foi até a sala.

— Quem está entrando sem bater? — ela veio de dentro reclamando. Para ela, achava que era o Cracker invadindo a casa, visto que estava anoitecendo e Katakuri não havia chegado. Ela também estava com esse medo dele vir e fazer algo pior que aquele beijo roubado... também apreciado demais pela própria.

— Sou eu, Madaline. — disse Katakuri, com feições menos carrancudas.

— Katakuri!!!! — ela foi até ele correndo, abraçando-lhe a perna fortemente — você está bem!

— Claro que estou. Foi um serviço leve.

— Durou quase um dia inteiro, pensei que tinha se ferido! — ela abraçava-o com gosto, com saudade. Desde aquele momento em que Cracker havia lhe despertado seu fogo, estava muito manhosa e também saudosa de ter seu marido sexualmente. Também beijá-lo, mas este jamais lhe faria isso, recusando-se como fez nos campos trigais.

— Eu estava com saudade... — ela olhou para ele, com jeito de quem estava desejosa por ter mais que a atenção dele. Ele interpretou bem isso com sua experiência, mas antes precisava saber se ela estava bem.

— Cracker te fez alguma coisa durante minha ausência?

— ...não, por quê? — ela teve que esconder seu primeiro beijo.

— Que bom... — ele pegou-a pelos pulsos, levando-a até o sofá e fazendo-a subir em cima dele. Ele a olhava fixamente nos olhos — Diga-me uma coisa, Maddy.

Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava de Maddy. Ela sorriu, acariciando a testa suada dele.

— Diga-me.

— Você me ama?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, mas confessou algumas coisas.

— Eu... estou esperando muito mais de você... sei que não gosta que fale nisso... mas como ansiosa por um beijo seu! Eu o amo, sim. Mas e você... também me ama, mesmo?

Ele não se mostrou zangado. Era sinal que ela a amava e o desejava intensamente. Quem diria, aquela mocinha rebelde! Cedo ou tarde, como marido, não poderia esconder tantas coisas dela. Uma esposa espera sempre o beijo de seu marido, não que ele havia deixado de dar, mas jamais nos lábios. Beijava por cima da felpuda echarpe. Ele acariciou a cabeça de sua esposa.

— Eu quero muito mais que isso... — ela continuou a falar.

Será que ela estava pronta para... ter um filho dele, como Linlin esperava? Mas ele mesmo... não estava pronto para isso.

— ...sei que me ama, mas... algumas coisas devo me privar, pelo seu bem. — ele contornou a situação com a mesma explicação de sempre.

— Do que se priva? É algo muito sério?

— Não para mim, mas... talvez para você, seja!

— ...ainda não entendo...

Ele a ajeitou no colo e começou a descer as alças do vestido. Madaline observava libidinosamente, apenas colocando uma mão em seu peito que era uma paste visível.

— Vem, esquece isso. Vamos continuar a nos conhecer melhor... Madaline. — disse ele, afundando o nariz entre os seios dela, que jogou a cabeça para trás. Por um momento, veio o beijo do outro em sua mente. Tudo se misturou: lembranças, momentos, prazeres.

— Ah... sim... — ela segurava-lhe pelos cabelos enquanto ele apenas cheirava entre os seios dela, absorvendo o perfume que lembrava... algo adocicado. Madaline era doce em todos os sentidos, para Katakuri. E seu maior receio era machuca-la... era mais delicado o possível que podia, mas tinha mãos grandes e pesadas que pareciam amassá-la, em vez de acaricia-la. Mas para ela, pouco importava. Ela se deixava levar mais e mais pelo desejo de ser tocada, beijada, possuída... embora ambos nunca tinham tido relação sexual direta, apenas trocavam desejos por masturbações intensas, de diferentes formas. Ele a preparava para tê-lo finalmente dentro de si, ainda tinha receio de machuca-la. Era ótimo gozar e fazer gozá-la sem nenhum traço de dor.

Ela começou a provoca-lo com as carícias, passando a mão delicada em direção ao membro dele por cima da calça. Ele entendeu o que ela queria, abrindo o zíper, descolocando o membro de dentro da calça que começava a enrijecer aos pouquinhos, permitindo que Madaline o acariciasse.

— Por que ficamos tampo tempo sem isso? — Katakuri disse em tom baixo, rouco, apreciando como ela estimulava suavemente com as duas mãos seu enorme membro sexual.

— Não sei... mas podemos ter uma noite inteira para recuperar esses meses todos...

Aquela “conversinha” dali se estendeu para o quarto.


	18. Conexão

Por cima da morena que estava deitada de lado, Katakuri se ajeitava entre as pernas dela, colocando uma delas em cima da própria coxa. Ambos ainda estavam com suas vestes, trocando carícias com beijos e toques.

— ...quando minha esposa me permitirá sua nudez? —  ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela, em tom deliciosamente baixo, enquanto a mantinha acolhida em seus braços.

O fato era que, nas vezes em que tiveram seus momentos íntimos, jamais ficaram despidos totalmente. Madaline, entre arrepios que tinha a cada toque do seu esposo, propôs um “joguinho”.

— Quando me permitir vê-lo também em sua nudez. Mas se não quiser despir-se totalmente, faço assim também. Que tal?

O enorme homem afastou o rosto de perto da orelha dela, olhando-a. Maddy se virou de frente para Katakuri, deitando-se de barriga para cima.

— Acho que deveríamos ficar de igual para igual, não é?

— ...entendo. Mas eu escolho as partes que eu tiro, você as suas. Acordo feito?

— ...acordo.

Ele saiu de cima dela e começou a descer as calças, mas antes tirando as botas para que pudesse tirá-las sem problemas. Madaline assistia seu esposo finalmente fazendo algo que jamais havia feito: despindo-se diante de si. Talvez, aquela hora fosse ideal para que ele se soltasse de sua timidez (Madaline achava que era isso).

Pernas torneadas, compridas, com leves pelos por ela toda. Madaline não havia visto pernas masculinas tão bem feitas. Pareciam colunas grossas. Ele ainda estava com a roupa de baixo até também tirá-la. Sim, ele revelava a nudez abaixo de sua cintura. Revelava sua parte mais íntima. Não que ela não conhecesse, mas agora ela o via totalmente despido da cintura até as pernas, permitindo-a ver a continuação de sua tatuagem do lado esquerdo do corpo. Madaline sentiu as bochechas corarem, os olhos piscaram como se tivesse incrédula. Katakuri, por sua vez, sentiu certo desconforto diante da reação dela.

— Está assustada?

— Não... só surpresa... — ela se moveu na cama e resolveu ficar de igual para igual para ele. Katakuri observava atendo sua esposa se desfazer do vestido, porém não tirou a blusa fina e branca que vestia por baixo, apenas descendo a calcinha e exibindo a sua íntima parte para ele, que deixou escapulir um leve gemido por dentro de sua echarpe. A bela silhueta feminina da morena o deixava ansioso por possuí-la completamente. Madaline voltou a se encostar à cabeceira da cama, com as pernas entreabertas, olhando para seu esposo.

— Assim... — ele disse, antes de voltar para a enorme cama. Ele a puxou pelas pernas, fazendo a moça levar certo susto. Tirando suas luvas em seguida, segurou as coxas da bela esposa e começou a beijá-la entre os seios cobertos pela fina camisa e foi descendo pela barriga até chegar à vulva, onde beijou e aspirou longamente. Sempre com sua echarpe que sequer era descida para qualquer situação que fosse. Pelo menos, não na frente de Madaline, que se arqueava na cama contorcendo-se de luxúria. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo prazer de ser tocada tão despudoradamente. Ele parecia gostar de explorá-la daquela forma, acariciando-a por entre os grandes lábios, passando pelo clitóris – onde Maddy deixou escapulir gemidos ao ser tocada naquela área. Katakuri achava curioso ver aquele pequenino ponto ser tão sensível nela. Era assim com todas as mulheres? Das que havia tido contato íntimo, nunca tinha visto uma tão sensível ao toque naquela região. Maddy jogou as pernas por cima dos ombros dele, movendo seus quadris para frente e afundando a própria cabeça no colchão macio.

— Por favor... Katakuri... — ela começou a falar enquanto suspirava de prazer sexual.

— O que foi?

— ...nada... tudo bem... — ela respondeu com a voz quase sumindo. Ele entendia o que era aquilo, mas ele ainda não faria logo. Mas entendendo a necessidade dela de ser penetrada, apenas entrou com seu dedo médio grosso e longo dentro dela, imitando movimentos que fariam com o seu pênis. Maddy emitiu um gemido alto, mas de prazer e não dor. De olhos fechados, ela sentia que ele havia penetrado um dedo, mas isso não atrapalhou em nada o impulso que sentiu dentro de si, e começou a mover um pouco seus quadris para frente. E ele seguia movendo seu dedo, alargando um pouco mais aquela vagina ainda “virgem”. Ainda não tinha coragem de entrar nela sem antes prepara-la. Seu membro já pulsava intensamente. Ele o pegou com a outra mão, estimulando-o com a mão fechada em torno dele. Ele passou os olhos por toda a figura diante de si. Viu o bico dos seios que balançavam por debaixo daquela camiseta branca e fina. Sentiu-se doido para lhe descobrir os seios, mas não queria violar o acordo feito entre ambos há poucos minutos. Gozava daquela visão assim mesmo, apenas observando-os enquanto se masturbava e a esposa também, que já estava umedecendo o dedo que usava para isso.

Atreveu-se a mais um dedo, o indicador. Maddy sentia algo se alargando dentro de si, mas não dores que a fizessem perder sua excitação. E cada vez que a mulher se arqueava na cama parecendo atingir o clímax, ele movia seus quadris por instinto contra sua mão, como se estivesse penetrando nela. Ambos gemiam, quase chegando ao orgasmo juntos daquele jeito. Maddy havia sido a primeira a gozar completamente, permitindo-se jogar os braços para trás. Ao vê-la “exausta”, ele retirou os dedos e, com as duas mãos, começou a firmemente se estimular diante dela, que abriu os olhos para vê-lo gozar em cima dela despudoramente. Finalizando seu orgasmo, ele se jogou ao lado dela na cama, de bruços, respirando intensamente o ar que precisava. Maddy olhou para o lado e atreveu-se em tocá-lo, acariciando as costas ainda cobertas pela sua jaqueta.

— Ei... está tudo bem?

— Sim... muito bem...

— Deixa-me tentar uma coisa?

Katakuri virou a cabeça para o lado dela, fixando seus olhos de íris rosada nela.

— O que quer tentar?

.....................

Em uma das ilhas fiscais de propriedade de Big Mom, funcionava ilegalmente um típico bordel, porém aquele lugar estava protegido por vistas grossas, principalmente por alguns filhos mais velhos de Linlin. E naquela noite mesmo, Cracker resolveu retornar a um lugar que não ia há tempos. Precisava descontar sua frustração quando o desejo por Madaline tomava conta de si. O beijo que havia dado nela o havia despertado para outras coisas e, naquela noite, ia beber, embriagar-se, extravasar com alguma hommie – as mulheres que trabalhavam ali eram homies com cabeças similares às flores que havia na Floresta da Sedução e com esculturais corpos femininos.

Entrando pelos fundos, viu um dos seguranças dormindo tranquilamente quando deveria estar vigiando. Pegando sua espada, Cracker partiu uma das colunas próximas, destruindo-a e fazendo o homem despertar subitamente.

— Oi?! O que é isso?! — acordou assustado, olhando para os lados. Ao ver Cracker, em sua forma de biscoito, teve um susto ainda maior.

— Deveria estar vigiando! — Cracker deu a bronca e continuou — Quero entrar aí e preciso de sua vigia!

— M-mas é c-claro, Comandante Cracker!!!! — gaguejando, o segurança abriu a grande porta dos fundos para que o grande soldado de biscoito entrasse.

Guardando a espada, Cracker se dirigia ao destino desejado e só parou quando o segurança o chamou, ainda intimidado pela presença dele. Mas ele queria avisá-lo algo.

— As “florzinhas” estão ocupadas lá no salão, acho que não tem alguma em seus quartos. — disse o segurança.

— Entrarei aqui mesmo. E nada de comentar por aí que eu estive aqui! — disse Cracker, intimidando o segurança usando Haki. O segurança parecia estátua diante daquela intimidação.

Cracker sabia que muitos de seus irmãos mais velhos e mais novos, já adultos (e solteiros), costumavam frequentar ali. Ele mesmo quando mais novo ia com frequência, divertia-se com algumas daquelas homies como fazia todo homem solteiro. O que ele estava fazendo ali depois de tantos anos? Sim... extravasar sua tensão e desejo sexual por Madaline em uma daquelas homies divinas. Não que Madaline fosse a mais bela e a mais perfeita que aquelas “florzinhas”, mas para Cracker ela era sim.

Ao passar pelos corredores, viu tudo vazio. Todos deviam estar no grande salão. Seguiu pelos cantos que davam acesso ao local e viu, por uma das pequenas janelas, o grande movimento de homens que se divertiam com aquelas prostitutas homies. Reconheceu Oven e Daifuku com três delas junto a eles conversando e bebendo. Cracker não queria ser visto ali por ninguém.

— Procura alguma coisa, senhor? — uma homie o perguntou, antes de reconhecê-lo quando ele se virou — Oh! Charlotte Cracker!

— Shhhh... favor falar baixo, não quero que todos me vejam aqui... — ele olhou a belíssima homie de cima para baixo. A homie tinha os cabelos em forma de arbustos de árvores que lembravam e a cara similar a de uma árvore e a cara redonda e com pétalas de flores ao redor, mas o corpo bem curvilíneo e a pele levemente amorenada. Era essa mesma — Venha, me siga.

— Mas... não quer antes tomar uma bebida...

— Não, só me leve a um lugar seguro e que ninguém vá.

— ...então vamos até meu aposento.

A homie o guiou até seu enorme quarto e fechou a porta quando Cracker entrou. Quando se virou para Cracker, ele já estava sem a armadura e em sua versão original. Ela o olhou espantada.

— Nossa... mas você é o Comandante Cracker mesmo?

— Por que pergunta isso? Nunca me viu na minha forma original, não é? — perguntou provocativo e sorridente.

— Não... não... — ela agora olhava como se estivesse encantada.

Ele caminhou até a homie que era apenas dez centímetros menor que ele e, puxando-a para si, começou a beijá-la intensamente no pescoço, enquanto acariciava-a das costas até a cintura com as mãos. A homie gemia e sorria de cócegas, ao mesmo tempo em que estava tímida ainda. Era novata ali, pelo que Cracker pode perceber. Ele parou de beijá-la e olhou-a nos olhos grandes e arregalados. E tinham uma cor similar aos olhos púrpuras de Madaline.

— Já teve seu primeiro cliente aqui?

— Bem... não ainda, mas...

— Então eu o serei... — disse em tom sedutor, fazendo-a sentir arrepio justamente onde ele estava beijando e voltou a beijar. A homie se sentia feliz por aquele homem ser diferente do soldado de biscoito. E por fim, era escolhida depois de alguns meses trabalhando ali. A figura masculina que a conduzia para a cama era nada mais, nada menos que um dos filhos da grande rainha daquele território... um cliente ilustre!

Ao deixa-la na cama deitada, o homem de cabelos lilás claro começou a desfazer de suas roupas. Em seguida, pegou a homie e a deitou na cama, também tirando o vestido médio e com babados nas pontas. A prostituta homie o olhava surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Não se achava digna de (justamente) ter um filho da Mama como seu primeiro cliente naquela casa clandestina de prostituição. As mãos enluvadas e grandes percorriam pela barriga até chegar aos seios, apertando-os ainda delicadamente. Ele observava a outra gemer longamente ao ser tocada nos seios e sorria, admirando aquele belo corpo feminino.

— Espero que goste muito... pois sinto que vou toma-la o resto dessa noite toda! — declarou ele, pondo-se entre as pernas da homie e encarando-a luxuriosamente. A homie esboçava um sorriso na curva dos lábios finos e largos.

O décimo filho da Mama deleitava-se diante da bela homie, deslizando os lábios por todo o corpo dela enquanto tirava-lhe a última peça íntima que restava. Subitamente, ele pegou o corpo da homie facilmente pela cintura esguia e a colocou em cima dele, que havia se posto deitado na cama.

— O... que quer que eu faça?... Comandante Cracker?

— O que tem que fazer... — ele disse, segurando seu pênis e sugerindo que ela viesse por cima dele, “sentando-se” nele. A homie se ajeitou em cima dele e começou aos pouquinhos descer os quadris, permitindo que o outro entrasse nela aos pouquinhos. Cracker havia fechado os olhos. Queria se concentrar na imagem de Madaline...

 

E Madaline se encontrava na mesma posição que a homie, prestes a ser penetrada pelo seu próprio esposo que hesitava um pouco, enquanto observava sua bela esposa tomando impulso.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim... vamos tentar...

Enquanto Maddy segurava aquele enorme membro dele e permitia que a ponta se encostasse à entrada de sua vagina, ela apoiava uma das mãos no abdômen definido dele. Katakuri cerrava os olhos, deixando escapulir um suspiro audível. Ela deslizava a ponta do pênis dele do clitóris até a entrada da vagina e seguia movimentos de vai-e-vem, o que fazia ambos ficarem mais excitados. Era assim que a morena se empolgava, tomando impulso para que conseguisse ter toda aquela grossura dentro do seu corpo, ainda que demorasse a entrar...

 

— Nossa... está difícil de entrar! —  reclamava a homie com cabeça de flor, fazendo com que o outro imediatamente tirasse a luva de uma das mãos com os dentes e molhasse a ponta dos dedos com saliva, passando-os por todo seu sexo.

— Vai acostumando aos poucos... — ele retirou a outra luva e, colocando as mãos em cada lado dos quadris desta, começou a forçar sua própria penetração na outra, que apoiava as suas mãos nas dele, por cima...

 

Puxando as mãos dele, Madaline as colocou em cada lado dos seus quadris. Ele via que aquilo era um sinal positivo para ele mover-se. Ele estava quase a ponto de ignorar sua preocupação em relação à Madaline e penetrar diretamente, mas esta já havia conseguido colocar a ponta do pênis dentro de si. Madaline soltou um gemido que envolvia pouco de dor.

— Estou bem... — disse ela, olhando para os olhos de cílios longos, que passeava por toda a figura da bela que estava em cima dele.

O homem de visíveis cicatrizes em cada lateral do rosto resolveu levar uma das mãos até o clitóris dela, estimulando-o. Assim, via sua mulher refletir o prazer que sentia ao ser tocada ali...

 

Ele metia firmemente dentro da homie, que começava a mover-se para cima e para baixo com os quadris, apoiando-se com as mãos no abdômen definido do seu cliente. Ele estava com a cabeça jogada no travesseiro, concentrado no prazer que tinha durante a relação íntima e guiando os quadris dela com as mãos. De olhos fechados, via Madaline no lugar da homie e aquilo era muito bom. Muito bom mesmo.

Aos poucos, Cracker se movia mais rápido. Sua pele já demonstrava sinais de suor. A homie se aproveitava e desfrutava do seu cliente, pressionando as mãos sobre o peitoral largo e de mamilos grandes e apetitosos. Ele enlouquecia ao ter seus mamilos tocados e estimulados daquele jeito. Adoraria que fosse mais estimulado ali, mas a homie apenas apoiava e acariciava as mãos em cima do peito masculino volumoso.

 

Madaline conseguia ser penetrada aos poucos, ainda que seu esposo fosse cauteloso em mover os quadris. Ele não acreditava no que acontecia e guardava para si o desejo louco de expressar todo seu prazer. Não queria espantá-la. Madaline era deliciosamente apertada, bem úmida e macia ao toque do seu pênis já parcialmente dentro dela. Ela estava louca, ansiosa por mais.

— Aaaahhh... — ela jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos enquanto apreciava o deslize do sexo dele dentro de si. Doía quando ela permitia-se entrar mais e mais, porém se acostumava e se concentrava no prazer em ser tocada ao clitóris e nos seios... embora não estava sendo tocada nos seios, mas sentia uma mão apertando-o como se tivesse degustando de suas mamas...

 

Ele apertava um dos seios da bela homie, que estava preenchendo aquele quarto com gemidos cada vez mais altos. Com uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra no seio, ele movia rapidamente os quadris, perto de atingir o clímax daquela relação e, já perto de gozar, ergueu-se e, puxando a outra pela nuca, beijou-lhe avidamente nos lábios, forçando a outra acompanha-lo naquele beijo faminto...

 

Um beijo foi suficiente para Madaline sentir um arrepio que percorria toda a coluna. Ele não estava beijando e ainda estava naquela mesma situação – penetrando-a e estimulando-a no clitóris -, mas Madaline sentia sua boca ser beijada por um beijo familiar. Katakuri observou sua esposa mover os lábios como se estivesse beijando e achou aquilo estranho e curioso. Ela devia estar mesmo “alucinada” de prazer, ele pensou. Puxou o corpo dela mais para frente com a mão livre, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre sua barriga, sem atrapalhar nos movimentos com os quadris. Incrivelmente (para ambos), acontecia um sexo de verdade entre eles...

 

E assim ele fazia também, segurando a homie pelas costas e mantendo-a deitada sobre si enquanto ela ainda cavalgava sobre ele, sem parar de beijá-lo avidamente nos lábios, pressionando sua língua por toda a dele num beijo de lábios colados. Ainda o homem de cabelos lilás claro se movia dentro dela, mais lentamente, mesmo depois de ter atingido o orgasmo. Só aquilo já lhe dava muito prazer e não era cansativo. A homie parecia inexperiente mesmo, pois no primeiro orgasmo já estava quase caindo no sono em cima dele. Ele acariciava-lhe as costas como se fossem as de Maddy...

 

E os arrepios pareciam ser sentidos pela própria Madaline, que tinha reflexos seguidos de orgasmos a cada vez que seu homem movia-se dentro dela. Ainda ia com cuidado, movendo-se calmamente. E isso ia lhe despertando a vontade de mover-se com força, mas quando lhe veio o impulso final, retirou-se dentro dela e finalizou- seu orgasmo em uma masturbação intensa e diante dela que estava em cima dele, que assistiu empolgada aquele espetáculo privado. Jamais ele havia se masturbado daquele jeito na frente de ninguém. Daquele jeito, só fazia em particular. Também, já não tinha mais necessidade de fazer escondido de sua própria mulher.

Abandonando-se estático em cima da cama, Katakuri descansava do orgasmo. Maddy atreveu-se em tocar-lhe em direção aos lábios, o que fê-lo abrir os olhos rapidamente.

— Você... me beijou dessa vez, foi?

— Como?

— É... senti me beijar.

— Eu não fiz isso... — e lembrou-se da “mímica” do beijo que ela fez enquanto transava com ele.

—  ...mas senti alguém me beijando.

Katakuri olhou seriamente, mas não estava irritado.

— Deve ser a lembrança de alguma vez que tenha beijado... pensei que não havia feito isso antes de se casar.

Madaline ia comentar algo repentinamente, mas se travou antes de falar qualquer coisa. Deitando-a cabeça em cima do peitoral dele, a mulher fechou os olhos e começou seu descanso ali. Katakuri também cessou qualquer conversação e compartilhou aquele momento de descanso, acariciando os longos cabelos negros de sua esposa.


	19. Um Acordo, Um Filho

Dor.

Uma dor nova e certamente incômoda. Mas quando se lembrava de como veio essa dor, Madaline apenas curvava os lábios em um sorriso. Afinal, tinha conseguido ter se relacionado com seu esposo com uma cópula de verdade, e não apenas em masturbações diversas. Mas quando acordou no dia seguinte, sentia como se tivesse feito exercício físico intenso dentro de sua vagina. Parecia cólicas menstruais. Katakuri, como sempre, estava encostado à cabeceira, dormindo profundamente.

Para andar, foi algo estranho. Parecia que os movimentos do corpo pioravam as dores. Ele se preocupou ao vê-la cair sentada na cama, após ter tentado se levantar.

— Está bem, Maddy?

— Sim... bem, não muito... — disse a mulher, com a mão direita abaixo do umbigo.

— Está sentindo dores, não é? É melhor continuar deitada. Hoje você não irá trabalhar comigo.

A morena teve que concordar que aquela decisão era necessária. Ela voltou a deitar na cama, Katakuri levantou as pernas da esposa e ajeitou-as na cama e cobriu-as. Ambos estavam ainda (parcialmente) despidos. Madaline repousava na cama assistindo o enorme homem se arrumando e, vez em quando, olhando para ela. Katakuri tinha uma tranquilidade e firmeza em seus olhos amendoados e de cílios longos, o que contrastava um pouco com algumas atitudes dele com ela.

— Fique em repouso, mandarei que tragam a comida até aqui. Não me levante o tempo todo hoje, está certo?

— ...prometido.

— Prometido? — ele se curvou para encostar os lábios (por dentro da echarpe) na cabeça dela e permitindo-se estender num beijo parado e longo. Madaline apenas fechou os olhos. As carícias dele era muito bem vindas e ela ainda esperava por um beijo que nem o que havia recebido do cunhado. E ela jurava que havia sentindo alguém beijá-la enquanto estava com Katakuri. Ela achou que ele havia beijado mesmo, mas aproveitou-se em um momento aonde estava tão em êxtase que nem pode perceber direito os movimentos dele.

Madaline sabia que a dor não duraria para sempre. A dor durou cerca de (quase) dois dias, com o tempo o corpo se ajustaria. Quando Katakuri notava as discretas caretas que sua esposa fazia, perguntava se ela estava bem, que respondia afirmativamente. Após quase dois dias, Madaline já se sentia melhor, mas Katakuri resolveu dar um tempo em ter novamente relações sexuais com a esposa, apenas permitindo-se intimidades a fim de terem prazer juntos. Ao menos ambos tinham esse direito. Madaline concordou.

Com o passar dos dias, ambos inventavam formas de se entreterem intimamente. Mas Katakuri nunca, nunca se permitia tirar aquela echarpe. E Madaline fazia jogos propositais para ele ceder, como também não se despir totalmente. Embora ambos já conhecessem as partes íntimas um do outro.

Mas com o passar do tempo e até da lembrança das dores, ela sentia o desejo em tê-lo dentro de si reviver aos poucos, mas respeitava a vontade de Katakuri. Ele também sentia esse desejo, mas esperaria ela se recuperar. Certa vez, ela quis surpreender com uma coisa inovadora. Jamais imaginou a própria pessoa fazendo isso e ainda mais para um homem. Mas achou a ideia tão interessante e excitante que resolveu experimentar. Esperava que Katakuri não se irritasse e nem chegasse irritado em casa após seu jantar no local onde administrava a grande confecção de farinhas diversas.

Eis que o segundo filho da Mama chegava a sua enorme casa feita de _mochi_. Aparentemente calmo, entrou chamando pela esposa, que não foi recebê-lo. Ele estranhou aquilo, mas não tinha nenhuma preocupação; sabia que ela estava em casa. Um dos servos foi até Katakuri, meio de cabeça baixa, e lhe avisou.

— Sua esposa, a Sra. Madaline, pediu para que fosse até o quarto dela quando chegasse.

— Ela não está bem? Deve ter piorado as dores... — comentou ele, sacudindo brevemente a cabeça negativamente.

— Não sei... mas ela nos pediu que lhe avisássemos para que não estranhasse. Sabemos que ela gosta de recebê-lo.

— Eu irei até ela, com licença. — Katakuri se levantou e foi até seu quarto. Bateu a porta — Maddy... sou eu. Está dormindo?

— Não, Katakuri... pode entrar. — disse a esposa dele.

Ele entrou e viu a bela esposa bem vestida, encostada à cama e com as pernas cruzadas. Estava diferentemente vestida daquela vez. Com um vestido mais justo ao corpo – em geral as filhas e noras tinham a tendência em vestir roupas mais aparentemente juvenis -, preto e com cinta ligas da mesma cor. Katakuri não deixou de notar aquele visual _sexy_ que sua esposa se encontrava ali. Ele andou até a janela e fechou, visto que estava aberta. Ao se virar para Maddy, encontrou esta levantando as pernas sensualmente, olhando cheia de luxúria para ele que não pode deixar de escapar um baixo gemido em forma de ar solto pela expiração.

— Ainda tem uns dias para se recuperar, para que podemos voltar a...

— Já estou pronta novamente... — disse ela interrompendo-o, movendo sensualmente as suas pernas grossas e longas para cima e com um dedo na boca. Ele se encostou à janela e pôs as mãos segurando seu cinto, observando a provocação de Madaline que começava a retirar as meias de cada perna com os pés.

— Quem diria?! — disse ele, lembrando-se da Madaline que conheceu e observando a mais recente Madaline. Ele se aproximou da cama subindo em cima dela, mas Maddy colocou o pé na testa dele, tentando afastá-lo ou tirá-lo da cama.

— Sente-se ali no divã. Apenas me assista. — ordenou sensualmente a morena, sendo obedecida pelo esposo que entrava no jogo, sentando-se no divã que estava à frente da cama e, ajeitando a echarpe que lhe parecia cair, começou a assisti-la se exibindo daquele jeito.

Ele parece até um pouco hipnotizado com aquela mulher que se erguia na cama, ficando de joelhos e rebolando discretamente, sem tirar os olhos dele . Como Madaline era linda... linda, jovem e sedutora. Essa última característica ele estava conhecendo recentemente. Ela jogava seus longos cabelos para trás, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo próprio decote. Ele descaradamente acariciava a parte de frente de suas calças, tateando sua protuberância em frente à Madaline, respondendo com esse gesto despudorado a dança erótica que assistia. A morena se assanhava mais em ver seu marido cheio de desejo diante dela, apreciando os movimentos dela, a provocação dela. Então ela deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo para os quadris e, agachando-se, abriu as pernas brevemente para ele, exibindo uma fina calcinha. Na verdade, era apenas uma calcinha de sempre dobrada e colocada dentro das nádegas e quase dentro dos grandes lábios. O homem ficou louco, ajeitava-se folgadamente no divã. Ela começou atirar o vestido curto e justo, jogando em direção ao seu rosto. Antes que o vestido lhe acertasse, Katakuri pegou com apenas uma mão e apreciou o cheiro de perfume feminino que vinha dele. Ela estava agora de sutiã e a calcinha enfiada entre suas intimidades, e ela ainda enfiava mais na frente dele para provoca-lo.

— Já posso me mover, Madaline? — pediu Katakuri, com o vestido por baixo da echarpe.

— Ainda não. Quero que apenas assista... sem sequer se estimular! — disse ela, indo até ele e, com o pé, tirando a mão dele de cima do sexo (ainda dentro das calças). Voltou a subir na cama, engatinhando até a cabeceira da cama, onde se apoiou com as mãos e começou a mover os quadris lentamente, empinando bem o bumbum. Por dentro, Katakuri queria sabe o que havia a feito ficar assim tão... inspirada. Mas nada havia mencionado sobre essa surpresa dela, apenas obedecia assistindo-a. Ele apenas deixou afastadas as pernas um pouco mais para tentar dar mais espaço à sua crescente ereção.

Quando Maddy se virou novamente, pondo-se de quatro em direção a ele, o expectador tirou as luvas e seus olhos se dirigiram para o decote ousado daquele sutiã que quase saiam os seios.

— Se você quiser, eu posso ser mais que apenas uma pacata esposa para você... — disse Madaline, num sussurro venenoso.

— Você já é muito mais que uma pacata esposa... — ele se curvou ainda sentado no divã, aproximando-se dela mais e mais — agora, deixa-me terminar o resto...

— Não ainda! — e empurrou com o pé novamente seu esposo, agora pelo ombro.

Katakuri teve que esperar vendo-a desfazer-se do sutiã, da cinta liga e da calcinha. Nua totalmente, Madaline ainda dançava eroticamente, ousadamente, também observando o comportamento do marido naquele divã. Sim, ele já tinha um volume visível nas calças.

— Se quiser, apenas se alivie...

Entendendo aquela ordem, Katakuri não só abriu as calças como também se desfez das calças, estimulando seu membro com uma das mãos. Ele olhava fervoroso para ela, que se deitava de costas e abria as pernas, levantando os quadris lentamente da cama e repetindo esse último movimento.

— Chega de obedecê-la! — Katakuri proclamou, levantando-se dali e subindo em cima dela. Madaline tentava apenas brincar com os pés fingindo que o empurraria novamente, mas ele se desviava tranquilamente. Pondo-se entre as pernas bem abertas dela, deslizou os dedos da mão direita desde o meio dos seios até a vulva dela, fazendo arquear o corpo. Ele observou que não estava mais tão avermelhada e inchada aquela região mais abaixo. O baixo ventre também já não estava dessa mesma forma como estava antes. Mas ele ainda tinha receio em machuca-la novamente depois de recentemente curada. De repente, teve uma ideia.

— Espera... não saia daí. — e foi pegar algo dentro de um dos armários, voltando logo — eu tinha isso e esqueci-me de usar naquela vez...

— E o que é isso aí?

— Um lubrificante. Isso ajuda até aliviar a dor...

— E por que não usou naquela vez?

— Não me lembrei... aliás... estava tão ansioso em tê-la que fiz essa besteira. — ele abriu a embalagem cilíndrica e usou um dos dedos para lambuzar daquilo e penetrá-lo delicadamente dentro dela. Madaline gemeu alto, contorcendo-se um pouco na cama enquanto se segurava na cabeceira. Ao terminar de lubrifica-la, fez em si mesmo passando por todo o pênis e jogou a embalagem para o lado. Ele tirou a jaqueta e também jogou de lado, expondo também aa parte superior do corpo. Ela observou cada curva daqueles músculos que compunham tal estrutura corporal. Os braços incrivelmente fortes, os músculos abdominais evidentes. Cada coxa grossa e de músculos também definidos e trabalhados estavam cercando seu corpo. Dava receio e prazer estar praticamente vulnerável e debaixo daquele gigante.

— Agora... é você quem vai me obedecer. — disse ele meio rouco, entre suspiros.

— ...sim. — Maddy concordou quase fechando os olhos.

Katakuri a pegou a cintura e a girou, deixando-a de bruços.

— Não se vire até que eu mande. — ele disse.

— ...s-sim. — ela concordou em um tom quase no sussurro.

Ele manteve sua mão esquerda toda espalmada em cima das costas esguias de sua mulher, mantendo-a firme ali, enquanto tirava aquela echarpe que tem sido um estorvo, principalmente quando fazia sexo com ela. Aquilo esquentava horrivelmente nessas horas. E, colocando a echarpe ao seu lado, usou a outra mão para afastar ainda mais as pernas dela, acariciando-lhe as coxas por trás. Madaline sentiu certos espasmos naquela região onde estava sendo tocada, um arrepio percorreu por toda a espinha. Katakuri voltou a usar um dos dedos para alargar mais a vagina dela, movendo-o dentro. Parecia até um pênis mesmo dentro dela, mas era apenas o dedo médio dele. Madaline sorria, apertando os lábios. Sabia que aquilo era só o começo. Agora, era Katakuri que queria surpreendê-la com mais coisas novas.

Mudou a posição após alguns minutos usando o dedo para penetrá-la. Usou as mãos para apoiá-las nos ombros dela, mantendo-a fixa e colada na cama, deixando apenas os joelhos dela apoiados na cama, com as pernas abertas e os quadris no alto. Com muito cuidado para que suas enormes presas não a tocassem, ele usou a língua bem longa para percorrer pelo corpo dela, começando pelo ânus. Madaline não resistia a cada deslize da ponta da língua em torno do seu pequeno orifício. Ela tremia de prazer, movia os quadris com cada reflexo de prazer que sentia. Ele quase afundava toda a cara nas intimidades dela, mas aproveitava cada toque que podia com a língua para também deslizar a parte dos lábios onde não tivessem as presas visíveis. Era a parte do rosto que escondia dela e que não fazia questão de exibir para ninguém.

E ele penetrou a língua na vagina dela, imitando os mesmos movimentos de sempre. Ela gemia alto, contorcia-se, presa pelos ombros e com aquelas mãos enormes e pesadas em cima deles. Ela sentia as pernas fraquejarem.

— Mantenha firmes as pernas... — ordenou ele, voltando imediatamente a estimular com a língua. A expressão no rosto de Katakuri era de liberdade e de luxúria, e ninguém... nem mesmo Madaline, poderia vê-lo daquela forma. Ele bebia do gozo dela, que já estava perdendo a firmeza das pernas e descendo os joelhos na cama, ficando completamente deitada. Katakuri soltou os ombros seguido da ordem que havia dado.

— Não se vire... ainda.

Ele segurou-a pelos quadris, sustentando-os. Madaline voltou a segurar-se na cabeceira para se firmar, enquanto ele mirava seu pênis já rijo em direção à vagina dela, indo aos poucos. Madaline apertou os olhos e as mãos na cabeceira. O embalo demorado dos movimentos só fazia o homem querer acelerar, mas tinha autocontrole e preocupação em não machucar Madaline. Por sorte, ela estava bem úmida a ponto de descer parte do gozo dela por aquela entrada. Então ele foi acelerando mais, fazendo ambos gemerem com prazer. Os dois gemeram com prazer. Maddy não sentia mais aquela sensação de estar sendo “rasgada” por dentro, mas isso não impedia suas paredes internas se alargarem graças ao pênis de Katakuri que ia se adaptando dentro do corpo da esposa.

Ele soltou um grunhido quando todo seu membro fálico estava quase como preso dentro de toda a extensão vaginal da parceira. Madaline sentiu uma dor mais incômoda lhe atingir por dentro, deixando escapulir um “ai” longo, misto de satisfação e dor. Isso lhe cortou brevemente o ânimo em terminar de gozar, mas Katakuri voltou a provoca-la, porém em falas.

— Madaline... tenho desejado isso há tempos... — disse ele, em seu barítono já afetado pelas ondas de orgasmo que lhe vinham.

— Humm...

Ele continuou, movendo-se sem lentidão e nem com rapidez. Continuou a empurrar suavemente contra o limite da vagina de Maddy e empurrar com certa ternura.

— Parece... que estamos prontos... para termos um filho...

Madaline não sabia explicar para si mesmo, mas aquela ideia – antes completamente descartada por ela – havia lhe deixado novamente excitada. Katakuri se curvou até ficar perto do ouvido dela e falou-lhe mais próximo dali, fazendo a outra se arrepiar somente ao sentir o calor do hálito dele.

— Vamos ter o nosso filho... Madaline? — perguntou em tom de sussurro. Maddy ainda o obedecia, sequer olhou para o lado quanto mais virou a cabeça. Ela apertou os lábios. Katakuri diminuiu um pouco o ritmo e continuou a falar — Se não quiser agora... tudo bem... mas pense “nele”...

— Quero... — ela deixou escapulir no mesmo tom de voz que ele falava.

— ...é um sim, Maddy? — o homem de cabelos rosados e escuros precisava mais uma vez ouvir aquela confirmação.

— Sim... eu lhe dou um filho... — terminou a decisão quase perdendo a voz. Ela moveu os quadris para trás, esmagando as nádegas contra a região dos quadris do homem que estava por trás. Katakuri sorriu, apreciando aquela decisão.

— Então me dê esse filho... — ele voltou a acelerar nos movimentos, enfiando profundamente todo seu pênis dentro daquela vagina que já estava se acostumando a dilatar daquele jeito. Ele começa a empurrar mais rápido. Levantando um pouco mais os quadris dela (os quais estava sustentando-os esse tempo todo), empurrava mais profundamente desta vez, despreocupado em gozar dentro do corpo dela. Afinal, ambos queriam um filho. Não havia necessidade de evitar isso. Após segundos depois daquela decisão, ele sente o clímax do seu orgasmo dominar, movendo a cabeça para trás, permitindo-se derramar todo seu gozo dentro dela. Sem soltar os quadris dela, levou a mão até a cabeça da parceira, acariciando com certa força. Madaline fechou os olhos, sentindo algo quente por dentro. Era ele... entregando-se totalmente ao clímax orgástico.

— Eu a amo... — ele disse, expirando todo ar que podia.

— Eu o amo... também. — Madaline disse, ao atingir seu orgasmo também.

Retirou-se dentro dela aos pouquinhos e isso faia ambos terem pequenos reflexos de prazer pós-orgasmo; ele se movia um pouco mais dentro dela, ela jogava os quadris em direção ao membro dele, fazendo penetrar novamente. Recobrando o estado lúcido, Katakuri lembrou-se de pegar sua echarpe, colocando-a novamente enquanto finalmente conseguia se remover dentro dela.

— Eu a viro... — ele fez como anteriormente, só que a virando de barriga para cima. Madaline abriu os olhos, dando de cara novamente com aquela bela escultura masculina – e sempre com aquela echarpe.

— ...Senti novamente você me beijar e usar sua língua em todas as minhas partes íntimas... agora vai dizer que não me beijou? — disse ela, enquanto o via segurar-lhe as pernas e abri-las, apreciando parte do gozo que descia pela vagina.

— É... agora sim eu fiz isso... — ele disse, cismando em levantar os quadris dela para que não escorresse para fora seu sêmen. Queria garantir todo aquele “conteúdo” dentro dela.

— ...ainda espero por um beijo seu... mas nos meus lábios e sem ser escondido... mas faça isso quando quiser, meu amor.

Aquilo fê-lo surpreso e feliz. Olhou para ela piscando algumas vezes seguida. Não lhe pareceu forçado a declaração dela. Sim, ela já confiava nele a ponto de respeitá-lo no que havia pedido antes. Quem sabe se... um dia... pudesse confiar aquele segredo sem assustá-la.

— Um dia... quem sabe? — disse ele, acomodando-se ao lado dela e puxando para seus braços, acolhendo-a em um abraço confortante. Madaline aconchegou-se no corpo dele, levemente suado e brilhoso sob a luz da Lua que começava a aparecer na cama e em direção a eles. Ela deslizava o indicador em algumas gotinhas, acariciando-o, como se estivesse fazendo um desenho de linhas diversas. Katakuri assistia entretido a carícia que ela lhe fazia, até que ambos pararam o que faziam para se renderem ao profundo e satisfatório sono.


	20. A Chegada de Novos e Desconhecidos

Mais alguns meses se passaram. O dia em que o grande clã dos Charlottes ganhou mais um membro havia chegado. Dulce estava no _Chatêau_ onde morava Big Mom, a pedido da própria Mama, que estava empolgada por mais um neto. Nusstorte teria sua primeira experiência como pai e também estava tendo toda a atenção extra de seus irmãos e de sua mãe. Ele sempre gostava disso, mas não tinha isso casualmente. Também estava preocupado com sua esposa, que estava com certas dificuldades em carregar aquela criança após exatos nove meses.

Dulce estava na área médica da família. Ao ouvir qualquer grito que fosse de sua esposa, ele parecia que entraria na sala onde ela estava dando à luz, apesar de ser proibido entrar pelas enfermeiras. Com a exceção de duas pessoas apenas – Pudding e Madaline -, todos foram proibidos de entrar na sala. Madaline ficou ao lado de Dulce, enquanto Pudding auxiliava as enfermeiras em pequenas tarefas.

— Por que não deixaram ao menos meu cunhado Nusstorte presenciar o nascimento do filho?

— Nem ele tem condições de ver... está emocionado demais! — disse a parturiente, segurando a mão da amiga.

— ...Dulce, também quero que esteja comigo quando eu tiver o meu. — pediu Madaline

A loira com os cabelos presos olhou curiosa para ela.

— Então... também está esperando um filho?!

— Não ainda... mas que isso fique entre nós... nem fale para Pudding, promete?

— Ah... sim, tudo bem.

Madaline acabou deixando escapar que Katakuri e ela haviam combinado em dar um neto para Big Mom. Não por causa da própria Mama que Madaline queria um filho, e sim por Katakuri. Mas Katakuri, obviamente, deveria estar vendo o lado do desejo de Linlin que o lado dela. Mas não, Katakuri também desejava isso por parte de Madaline. Ele, desde que a conheceu melhor, queria que ela fosse a responsável por gerar os seus filhos. Ambos se amavam, apesar de terem “privacidades” entre si.

Vez em quando, uma ou outra enfermeira saia provavelmente para obter objetos necessários. Ao vê-la sair do local onde Dulce estava, Nusstorte se levantou- e questionou-a.

— Como eles estão?

— Bem... ela está com dificuldade em empurrar para fora....

O homem quase deixou cair seu cachimbo, quase empalidecendo. Chiffon estava ao lado dele, ajudando-o a se acalmar.

— Venha. Vamos sentar lá, irmão Nusstorte. — Chiffon disse gentilmente e levou-o para a cadeira, ao lado de Galette, que parecia tão preocupado quanto seu irmão mais velho.

Mais afastados encontravam-se os irmãos homens e mais próxima ao futuro papai, mas irmãs. Alguns genros estavam lá fora do _Chatêau_ , separado das noras. Bege estava baforando seu charuto e segurando seu filho Pez enquanto trocava algumas palavras com Vito.

— Dizem que a Mama convocou todos os filhos para aparecerem aqui, incluindo os pequenos... dizem que uma delas não aparece mais nem para dar sinal de que está viva! — comentou Vito.

— Sei quem é... aquela pirralha... — comentou Bege, com cara mal humorada. Lidar com aquela filha realmente era de testar os nervos, embora fosse uma simples garota perto de completar seus quinze anos.

A menina era a 36ª filha de Big Mom. A futura “Rei¹ das Irmãzinhas.” Jovem Capitã das Forças Gerais e... líder do fã clube do Katakuri. Uma menina aparentemente tranquila e sociável, porém extremamente obcecada e competitiva com os próprios irmãos e, inclusive seus cunhados e cunhadas. Tudo por um amor fraternal obcecado pelo seu irmão Katakuri. Ao saber que ele havia sido escolhido para se casar, desapareceu literalmente do mapa, isolando-se em seu território e sequer teve contato com mais ninguém. Big Mom havia se enfurecido com tal atitude e, só retornaria porque teve seu fã clube ameaçado de ser extinto. E mais, estaria prestes a completar seus quinze anos e Big Mom fazia questão da tradicional celebração.

Mas Charlotte Frampe não estava bem humorada para a tal festa – isso desde que teve que fugir da própria família. Já não simpatizava com Madaline, sequer queria saber detalhes dela – só sabendo de algumas coisas porque os membros do fã clube lhe informavam.

— NÃO QUERO SABER DE NADA! — gritava a garota, mimada, jogando coisas em cima de quem vinha lhe falar de Madaline. Em seu canto, chorava quieta apenas porque não queria se distanciar e nem parecer grosseira com seu irmão Katakuri, mas a própria Mama inventou uma desculpa que havia mandado a filha para uma missão especial e que breve retornaria para a festa dos quinze anos. Mas ela, Perospero e Compote sabiam da verdade. Além de suspeitarem por conhecerem bem aquela irmãzinha, Mama confiava seus segredos aos dois desses filhos mais velhos. Também era assim com Katakuri, mas desde que ele se casou, não o fazia mais tão confidente como os outros dois, ainda que tivesse uma consideração especial por aquele filho.

Katakuri estava com seus irmãos gêmeos, sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Quieto, estava encostado à parede e de olhos fechados. Os outros dois também estavam quietos, até que Oven resolveu puxar a conversa, fazendo Katakuri abrir os olhos e dar a atenção requisitada.

— E como vai o casamento? Quase dez meses depois... será que ela está menos rebelde?

— Ela melhorou bastante... apenas não estava acostumada conosco.

— Mas ela ainda é tão esquiva até das nossas irmãs... parece que está sempre nos encarando prestes a atacar-nos.

— Mas não se esqueça de Chiffon. Chiffon sempre esteve interessada em ter amizade com ela e ambas se gostam.

— É... tinha que ser essa Chiffon mesmo... — comentou Oven que se calou quando os olhos do irmão mais velho encravou-se nos dele.

— Não tenho que reclamar dele e é isso que importa. É a mim que ela deve agradar. — ele respondeu frio e calmo, fazendo os outros dois se aquietarem por um breve tempo.

O enorme homem se irritava quando sempre mostravam preocupados demais em saber de Madaline. Quase nunca falavam “como estava o casamento?” e sim “e Madaline”. Sim, era um quê de ciúmes. Insegurança também. Tinha insegurança em relação à estabilidade do seu casamento.

Cracker estava sozinho em outro canto, em sua forma de soldado de biscoito. Achava tediosos esses momentos, mas tinha que ficar ali com toda a família reunida. Desconfiava que jamais tivesse um filho e sequer se animava com isso. Mas se tivesse um filho ou uma filha com Madaline, talvez reconsiderasse as coisas. Ele torcia pra que um novo sentimento tomasse aquele que sentia por Maddy. Frequentar aquele bordel ilegal tem feito muito bem para seus instintos sexuais. Já não tinha mais aquela tensão reprimida, descontava sempre naquela que era mais parecida um pouco com Madaline. Ele sabia que ela estava com Dulce auxiliando-a no parto. Gostaria de vê-la ao lado da amiga... como ela estava diante daquela situação? E pensar que... futuramente... ela estaria sim, também tendo seu próprio bebê... mas do seu irmão mais velho. Não dele.

Nusstorte estava mais calmo, principalmente ao ouvir que Dulce reagia melhor e estava conseguindo aos poucos empurrar o bebezão que estava por vir.

— Tudo bem, irmão Nusstorte. Dulce está fazendo o melhor que pode. — disse Chiffon, batendo de leve no ombro do irmão.

— Eu confio em Dulce. Ela e eu fizemos nossa escolha. Ela quer ter nossas crianças, e ela terá! — disse Nusstorte, colocando um dedo dentro dos óculos para enxugar uma lágrima que descia dos olhos.

A porta abriu-se de repente. Todos olharam para quem saia. Pudding sorridente anunciava a boa nova, antes mesmo de se ouvir o choro do bebê.

— É um menino!

— MENINO?! — exclamou o pai da criança — era exatamente o que Dulce queríamos!

— Shhh... fale mais baixo. — aconselhou Galette, virando-se para Pudding — E como estão ambos?

— Dulce está descansando, Madaline está cuidando do bebê. Meu irmão, você pode entrar, venha ver seu filho.

Nusstorte foi imediatamente até o quarto e viu, Dulce descansando exausta enquanto Madaline segurava o bebê e fitava-o tão encantada que parecia ser o seu próprio. O homem foi até a cama onde estava Dulce, que abriu os olhos lentamente.

— Vamos avisar a Mama! — disse Galette para as outras, indo até o salão onde estava Big Mom, que conversava pelo den den mushi seriamente com a mocinha rebelde chamada Flampe.

— Quero que venha conhecer seu sobrinho agora mesmo! — ela emanava uma aura sinistra que era transmitida pelo outro lado da linha, pelo den den mushi personalizado de Flambe, que tremia. Mais preocupada por Katakuri se desapontar com ela que a própria mãe, embora tivesse medo dela.

— S-sim... Mama... eu já estou me dirigindo para o _Chatêau_!

— É o seu poder em jogo... e o amor do seu irmãozão também. — Linlin falava ameaçadoramente.

— Já vou, agora mesmo!!!! — ela desligou o den den mushi, preparando-se para visitar o _Chatêau_ que há tanto tempo não visitava.

— Essa menina está muito atrevida e insolente. Katakuri mesmo devia castiga-la! — resmungou a Mama.

— Não deixe as frescuras da pequena Flambe estragar esse dia tão bonito! — comentou Prometheus.

— Ah, lógico que não!!! E por falar nisso... — pausou para olhar o relógio — ainda não tenho notícias de como está meu neto! Já nasceu?

E de repente, todos os homies cantarolaram no salão. Big Mom se levantou de onde estava sentada.

— Já temos confirmado o nascimento do “meu” bebê? — Big Mom disse assim mesmo, já se dirigindo para onde estavam seus filhos e obviamente, Dulce. Mas Galette, junto com Amande e Pudding, vieram dar a boa notícia.

— Seu neto está bem! É um garotão, também, que nem o Pez. — disse Galette.

— Embora o Pez nasceu bem menor. — observou Amande.

— O que importa! Vou lá até ele! — e se virou para os homies que a acompanhavam — vocês fiquem aqui tomando conta de tudo!

— Sim, Mama!

— Mamamamamama... — a mulher saiu sorridente do salão.

.....................

Charlotte Strudel veio ao mundo saudável e bastante paparicado. Principalmente por Madaline, a qual foi a primeira a pegá-lo a pedido de Dulce. Pudding ficou chateada no fundo, mas nada falou ali. Afinal, tinha que sempre passar a boa confiança para Dulce. Madaline era praticamente como uma rival.

Quando Nusstorte parou diante de Maddy, viu o filho de pouquíssimos cabelos loiros, que nem os da mãe, nos braços da cunhada. E exclamou algo quem nem Maddy e nem Dulce esperavam ouvir.

— Madaline... está tão bonita assim com meu filho nos braços...

Dulce estranhou aquele elogio do marido por um momento, Maddy apenas ficou encabulada.

— Deve ter seu filho, logo... viu? — disse ele, estendendo as mãos para ela dar o filho e assim Madaline fez. Nusstorte olhava admirado o primeiro filho nascido, que estava quieto, calmo, apenas olhando longamente para aquele homem ainda estranho.

— Então esse é o Strudel! — exclamou o homem de enorme bigode e com o cachimbo aparentemente fixo na boca.

— Sim... não disse que lhe daria são e salvo? —  disse Dulce em tom fraco de voz.

— Mas descanse meu amor... e daqui há dois anos, teremos nossa menininha! —  disse ele — olha... você já deu de mamar a ele?

— Ela deve descansar agora, perdeu muita energia. Depois de algumas horas, ele sentirá fome e ela o amamentará. — disse Madaline.

— Ah sim, mas... ele parece até bem, não deve estar com fome!

— Com licença... — Pudding interrompeu a conversa dos três — Mama vai entrar agora para ver o neto.

Todos olharam para a matriarca gigante enquanto ela parou ao lado da cama. Nusstorte sorriu, oferecendo a sua filha à mãe.

— Mais um homem na família, Mama!

— Mamamama... — ela pegou o garoto na mão direita apenas, e com a esquerda, brincava com os dedos em frente ao bebê que olhava distraído, sem nenhum medo diante daquela criatura imponente que era a avó — mas preciso de netas, também.

— Logo daremos uma, Mama. — garantiu Nusstorte.

Big Mom olhou para Dulce e Madaline, parando com os olhos nela. Maddy a olhou, tranquilamente, embora não gostasse daquelas encaradas.

— Maddy deve ter feito um ótimo trabalho auxiliando a amiga, não é?

— Sim, Mama.

— Fará melhor ainda quando me der um netinho também, sabe? — Big Mom deixou essa direta para Madaline, que apenas sorriu e justificou algo que Mama apreciou ouvir.

— Seu filho e eu estamos tentando nas nossas horas livres... e eu já consigo suportá-lo em cima de mim. —  disse com leve toque de sarcasmo.

Pudding abaixou a cabeça como quem fosse rir. Nusstorte pareceu encabulado com aquela declaração que pareceu apelativa. Dulce já estava caindo no sono, mas curvou os lábios num sorriso ao ouvir tal declaração da melhor amiga. Nem precisou guardar o que Maddy havia lhe pedido.

— Heeeh... muito bom, Madaline! Não sabe como isso me enche de alegria, viu?! — e voltou a olhar para o neto que estendia a mão na tentativa de pegar os dedos da avó.

Lá fora, os irmãos se aproximavam. Katakuri queria ver Madaline e saber do sobrinho recém-nascido. Mama foi a primeira a sair do quarto e mostrou a criança na palma da mão para todos ali. Após deixar o bebê com a mãe e o pai naquele quarto da área médica, chamou todos para passarem o chá da tarde com ela – todos deveriam estar ali.

— Como estava Dulce?

— Inicialmente ela estava meio frágil para empurrar o bebê...

*********************

— Vamos, Dulce! Você consegue! — Madaline tentava animar a amiga que estava exausta de tanto fazer força. Ela olhou o barrigão dela. “Será que virão gêmeos? Trigêmeos?” pensava ela, e temia se isso acontecesse com ela também. Pudding parecia uma enfermeira junto as outras. A parteira se concentrava em seu trabalho.

— Acho que uma cesariana seria mais fácil. — declarou a parteira.

— Então... por que não tentamos? — sugeriu uma das enfermeiras.

— É tarde... tínhamos que ter todo o equipamento aqui e aplicar anestesia maior nela... e não sabemos como ela pode reagir.

— Vamos deixar Dulce ir aos poucos... — sugeriu Pudding, limpando a testa da outra que quase se contorcia ao sentir as contrações. Isso mesmo com anestesia aplicada.

— Maddy... olha para mim... — pedia Dulce para a amiga, apertando a mão desta.

— Não faça muito esforço para falar, Dulce...

— Deixa-me te pedir algo?

— Diga...

— Se algo acontecer comigo, cuida dele como seu filho?

Pudding observava o diálogo das duas.

— Mas nada vai te acontecer! Mas prometo sim, ser uma excelente madrinha se você quiser!

— E mãe também... se algo acontecer comigo.

— Fique calma, querida Dulce! — Pudding pegou a outra mão livre da parturiente, confortando-a — estamos aqui com você e garantimos que nada de ruim vai acontecer.

— Agora, relaxa... ele está chegando...

Após uma jorrada forte de sangue, vinha com dificuldade a cabeça da criança, logo o corpo saindo mais facilmente depois. Dulce apertou os lábios e deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro. A enfermeira deu o bebê ainda nu para Dulce, enquanto Maddy olhava encantada para aquela criança. Tinha sido um momento emocionante. Jamais havia visto uma cena de parto. Se não fosse a pedido de Dulce, talvez até fugisse de ver aquilo. Após limpo, Dulce o ofereceu para Madaline pegar que teve certa dificuldade em pegar um bebê pesado e grandinho. Pudding apenas a ajudou a ajeitar o bebezão nos braços dela.

— Ele é tão bonito... — comentou Maddy, observando o bebê que parava de chorar aos poucos e olhava para ela.

— Parece que gostou de você, Maddy! — disse Dulce.

*********************

— Que bom que teve essa experiência, Maddy. — comentou Katakuri.

— É...

— Logo você também terá essa experiência. — disse ele, apertando levemente e forma carinhosa o queixo da esposa.

— Mas... assim tão cedo?

— Oras... seria ótimo Mama ter mais um neto em pouco tempo depois de ter ganhado um... não acha?

— ...sim, acho... mas prefiro que esperemos um tempo agora.

Ele olhou aparentemente desconfiado para ela.

— ...está desistindo do que estamos tentando?

— Não! Não é isso... — ela apoiou sua mão sobre a dele, que a pegou e manteve segura — é que... não sei explicar! Mas sim, quero que tenhamos o nosso, logo!

— E terá!

Madaline olhou para as cunhadas que pareciam se amontoar em direção a quem chegava.

— Deve ser aquela pirralha... — disse Katakuri, baixinho.

— Quem? — Maddy se virou para o marido, curiosa.

— ...uma irmã que estava fora em uma missão... e parece que atendeu o pedido da Mama.

— Ainda tem irmãos que não conheço?

— Sim... vamos, quero que venha conhecer. — ele soltou Madaline e se levantou de onde estava sentado. Madaline fez o mesmo, seguindo-o.

Flampe era recebida cheia de paparicos e presentes, e era assim que a “Rei das irmãzinhas” deveria ser recebida pelas mais velhas também. No fundo, tinha desconfiança e insegurança em relação ao possível amor delas pelo Katakuri. Charlotte Flampe é uma irmã obsessivamente ligada ao segundo irmão mais velho. Não era apenas pela reputação dele – embora gostasse de vê-lo sempre bem visto e respeitado por todos -, mas pelo próprio irmão, sempre com inúmeras qualidades. De um poderoso combatente a um amável e zeloso irmão. Ela também o ama até o ponto de ela competir com seus irmãos para obter o favoritismo de seu irmão, inclusive as chances de seus subordinados e fãs do Katakuri de conseguir isso. Katakuri sabia dessa irmã e dessa predileção, embora fosse bastante discreto diante disso tudo. Ele sabia que todas as irmãs e irmãos o admiravam por muitas coisas... desde feitos em seu passado até o topo do seu _status_ atual.

— Onde está nosso irmão Katakuri?

Os irmãos abrem o caminho, dando espaço para o enorme homem se aproximar. Madaline está alguns passos atrás dele. Flampe sorriu emocionada diante do irmão que estava tanto tempo sem ver. Katakuri olhou para Maddy e se curvou, pegando-a pela mão e indo até a irmãzinha com a esposa. Ainda Flampe estava radiante com a vista do irmão quando conheceu finalmente a... esposa... do seu irmão Katakuri.

— Seja bem vinda novamente, minha pequena Flampe! — disse ele, seguido da apresentação — essa é sua mais nova cunhada, Charlotte Madaline.

— ...prazer, minha cunhada! — disse ela, curvando-se como as damas de antigamente. Ela sempre fazia isso quando se apresentava.

— Digo o mesmo, Srta. ...qual é seu nome, mesmo?

— Flampe. — respondeu de uma forma diferente de como se apresentou: séria. Irritada, aparentemente.  Madaline observou a mudança, juntamente com Katakuri e os outros irmãos em volta.

 

“Eu bem que tento me controlar... mas está difícil me manter assim diante dela!”, pensava a menina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹- Rei das Irmãzinhas, no manga original ela se intitula "rei" mesmo xD


	21. A Irmãzinha Ciumenta

— Flampe! — Katakuri repreendeu em tom de simples conversa.

A garota de longo rabo de cavalo no topo da nuca abaixou os olhos, logo voltando a olhar mais serenamente para Madaline.

— Perdão... sei que eu já deveria saber seu nome... — a esposa do outro tentou amenizar aquele clima entre elas duas.

— Tudo bem, eu me precipitei! — disse a garota de calças escuras e de um vestido balão cheio de bolinhas, com um sorriso que disfarçava seu desconforto diante de Madaline.

— Então, o que está havendo aqui?! — Big Mom se aproximava mais — Ah, Flampe não conhecia Madaline ainda, não é?

— Verdade. — confirmou Maddy.

 

“Será que eles já tiveram filhos? Se dão tão bem assim?”

 

Todos se dispersaram ali, cada um se divertindo como queria naquele salão. Uns conversando, outros comendo, outros parabenizando Nusstorte. Madaline estava sempre ao lado do esposo, algo observado por Flampe. E Madaline não era tão inocente assim, notou que a menina era “estranha”. Ali mesmo naquela grande reunião entre todos da família, Chiffon explicou brevemente quem era ela e o que ela fazia ali. Quando soube do fã-clube, Maddy riu.

— Por que está rindo, Maddy?

— Fã-clube?! Não sabia que meu marido é uma celebridade!

Chiffon riu um pouco e explicou melhor.

— Meu irmão Katakuri é assim, como uma celebridade. Principalmente os mais fortes dos filhos da Mama. Acho que já lhe expliquei sobre o favoritismo do seu marido...

— Eu sei... entendo ela um pouco. Afinal, é só uma menina de 14 anos e talvez ela o veja como um pai, sei lá!

— Nossos irmãos menores são muito apegados aos mais velhos. Talvez... — Chiffon passou a cochichar — ela tenha um certo ciúme, mas deve ser temporário. Coisas de garotas, sabe?

Elas olharam por um momento para Katakuri, que estava sentado em uma das mesas comendo um grande pedaço de _mochi_.

— Eu... vou ficar com ele.

— Eu vou ver como está Pez.

— Com licença...

Ambas se despediram e Madaline se aproximou do seu esposo, sentando-se a mesa. De longe, alguns filhos olharam discretamente para a esposa do segundo filho da Família Charlotte. Oven a observava de longe com um olhar enigmático.

Katakuri parou de comer o _mochi_ nas mãos e olhou para ela.

— Onde estava?

— Com Chiffon.

— Tudo bem... mas não fique muito longe de mim.

— Por que... não posso ficar longe de você?

— ...deve saber o porquê.

Madaline o olhou seriamente. Aquele controle dele, às vezes, incomodava. Mas era bom, no fundo, tê-lo como um protetor como um marido.

 

Dias se passaram. Strudel era um bebezão bem saudável e estava roubando uma boa parte da atenção que era ou dos irmãozinhos pequenos ou de Pez. Depois de quase um mês de nascido, foi levado até onde morava Madaline e Katakuri pelos pais. Dulce fazia questão de Madaline pegá-lo novamente e tê-lo como um afilhado.

— Então, como estão os preparativos para os 15 anos de Flampe? — perguntou Madaline, com Strudel nos braços.

— Tudo pronto, quase. Sabe... disseram que ela não estava mais animada para a festa, mas Mama exigiu a realização da festa. — explicou Dulce.

— Ela não estava animada antes?

— É... essas mudanças de humor repentinas em adolescentes... — disse Nusstorte, que estava sentado ao lado da esposa em uma dos sofás de _mochi_. Katakuri estava na janela, encostado, observando o irmão e a cunhada conversando. Madaline estava em outro sofá, de frente ao casal.

— Faz tempo que não venho a esta ilha! — comentou Nusstorte, virando-se em direção a Katakuri — sua administração nessa ilha é realmente magnífica!

— ...obrigado, irmão Nusstorte. — apenas agradeceu, sem se estender muito.

O homem do enorme cachimbo deu uma baforada longa. Madaline se levantou e entregou a criança para a mãe.

— Vamos, querer comer alguma coisa? Vou lá dentro pedir que lhes sirvam o que quiserem... o que querem?

— Rosquinhas! — pediu Nusstorte.

— Claro, já vou pedir lá dentro, com licença.

Madaline já estava longe ali da sala de estar quando começaram as velhas perguntas vindas não só desse irmão como de quase todos. “Já estão se preparando para terem um filho?”

— É só uma questão de tempo... mas estamos planejando, sim.

Era também a mesma resposta que Katakuri dava para todos que lhe perguntavam. Dos irmãos adultos que tinha somente Cracker não lhe fazia tais perguntas sobre o filho. Pelo menos este não lhe incomodava com isso.

Nem a grande festa dos quinze de Flambe os faziam esquecer aquela cobrança vinda da família...

 

Flambe mantinha o semblante feliz e radiante diante dos irmãos e de outros membros na família. Era para ser a melhor festa de sua vida, o melhor momento em que viveria, mas ao saber que Madaline estaria ali (obrigatoriamente), já se desanimava. No momento, aquela sua cunhada era quem mais lhe irritava. Todo seu fã-clube estava na festa. Mal chegando ali, Maddy olhou para aquela mistura de gente que nem era do núcleo familiar e quase riu ali. Tratavam Katakuri como se fosse uma celebridade artística. Ela imaginava o que passava na cabeça do marido que era tão tímido e reservado. Não devia ser fácil para ele.

A garota viu quando seu irmão se aproximava... com Madaline ao lado. A festa ocorria no topo do _chatêau_ e tudo estava perfeitamente encantador. Se não fosse por ter que suportar Madaline, Flambe teria a melhor festa de todas.

— Grande irmão Katakuri! — Flambe veio imediatamente recebe-lo. E teve que, ao menos, notar a existência de Maddy — Madaline... é uma honra ter convidados em uma posição tão respeitada em minha festa.

— Obrigada, Flambe... — agradeceu a moça.

— Por que eu não viria? — perguntou Katakuri.

— Achei que... — começou a roçar os polegares um do outro, com jeito sem-graça —  estivesse zangado comigo. Já que eu havia desobedecido a Mama e sei que não gosta quando desapontam a Mama...

— Tudo bem... são coisas dessa idade, já tive meus conflitos também. — justificou ele — Desde que não volte mais a fugir e desobedecer a Mama, está tudo perdoado.

— É normal essas coisas... depois disso tudo passa! — disse Madaline.

Era só ouvir a voz da outra que dava vontade de ficar séria e acabar com aquela forjada simpatia.

— Vamos andando!

Agora era hora de dançar, e os presentes se voltaram para a debutante. Big Mom bateu as mãos com alegria quando a música começou a tocar e Flambe abriu os braços, dirigindo-se para seu parceiro — que era um dos membros do fã-clube, um adolescente que nem ela —  para a típica valsa.

— Será que o irmãozão dele vai querer dançar? — Madaline disse em tom de brincadeira. Mas Maddy não tinha o ciúmes que aquela irmã tinha. Nem de longe ela era assim.

O homem ficou sério. Eu? Por quê? Como? Katakuri não era dado a essas coisas.

— Eu não tenho que dançar... ela vai dançar com algum amigo dela. É o que ela está fazendo.

— Faria a desfeita se ela o chamasse para dançar? — soltou, cruzando os braços.

Katakuri realmente se pôs preocupado internamente. E se a irmãzinha fizesse isso mesmo? E Madaline pareceu advinhar, pois os homies presentes formaram uma linha até onde estava o próprio e Flambe fazia o convite para dançar. Não teve saída. Big Mom assistia tudo radiante, assim como os outros irmãos. Não podia decepcionar ninguém ali. Havia feito uma promessa para si. Porém, não era fácil ser tão reconhecido como era...

— ...Flambe. — ele se levantou, permitindo-se aceitar ao convite da menina, que era bem menor e quase pulou sem fazer esforços aos braços dele. Tinha uma habilidade de flutuar que lhe facilitava em muitas coisas. E assim, foram se formando outros casais que prosseguiram a dança. Madaline observava todos, sentada em seu canto. Isso até certo momento.

— Minha cunhada Madaline... — uma voz grave e masculina a chamou delicadamente, fazendo a outra se virar da cadeira para ver quem era.

— ...cunhado Oven... — Madaline o olhou surpresa. Sabia que ele era, junto com Daifuku, os únicos não “meio-irmãos” do seu esposo. Jamais haviam lhe falado diretamente assim. Aquela era a primeira vez que o mais jovem dos trigêmeos lhe dirigia a palavra.

— Gostaria de me acompanhar na valsa? — ele estendeu a mão.

Assim como Katakuri não deveria fazer desfeita para a debutante, ela não poderia fazer também. Mas ficou em dúvidas. Não queria despertar ciúmes no marido e nem constranger o cunhado que nada de mal fazia.

— Er... não sei dançar direito... — disse, passando a mão pela testa por baixo da franja bem aparada no meio da testa.

— Eu a ensino.

Madaline olhou para Katakuri que estava tentando acompanhar a irmãzinha que agora só flutuava em vez de ficar no colo dele. A mão dele estava ali, estendida. Madaline aceitou o convite e se levantou. Ele pegou gentilmente a mão da outra e a guiou para o centro do lugar, onde todos dançavam.

— Para onde vai com ela? — Cracker interrompeu ambos de prosseguirem, seguindo-os por trás.

— Oras... apenas a convidei para dançar. E como fui o primeiro, logo ela dançará comigo. — disse Oven, tranquilamente.

— ...não acha muito inconveniente levar sua cunhada para dançar?

O outro se virou para o irmão menor e o encarou.

— Esperem... não briguem! — pediu Madaline, entrando no meio dos corpos bem maiores que o dela.

— Sabe que Katakuri não gosta de aproximação de outros desse jeito.

— Não seja cínico, irmãozinho... sei muito bem que queria estar no meu lugar.

— Vê se eu dou intimidade para ela como você está dando! — disse Cracker. Ali diante dos outros, Cracker era apenas um apaixonado platônico. Apenas Madaline guardava os fatos que haviam sucedido entre eles.

— Cracker... meu cunhado. Ele apenas me convidou para dançar... não há nada demais, Katakuri não se irritará com isso! — justificou Maddy — e após a dança, meu cunhado Oven me conduzirá até ele. Não é mesmo? — virou-se para o homem loiro, confirmando.

— Ouviu, não é? Deixe-nos curtir um pouco a festa! Vai você dançar com outra que não tenha par! — Oven deixou seu recado final para Cracker e voltou a conduzir a morena até onde todos estavam dançando. Obviamente, os mais próximos observaram aquilo.

— O que está havendo entre os dois? — perguntou Charlotte Praline.

— Não sei... parecem que estão discutido. — disse seu esposo, Aladine.

— Mas por quê?

— Madaline está entre eles... — observou Nusstorte, comentando com sua esposa.

— Maddy... — Dulce se preocupou em seu canto.

Então viram que a esposa de Katakuri estava apenas dançando com um dos cunhados. Observaram o fato de que, como não estava com o esposo para dançar, um cunhado havia feito a gentileza de não deixa-la sozinha. Até aí, tudo ficou esclarecido.

— Você até dança bem! — disse Oven — e... se quiser que eu a sustente para que fiquemos mais próximos...

— Não é necessário, estou bem aqui no chão... — desculpou-se imediatamente — estou conseguindo acompanha-lo, isso já é algo raro para quem não sabe dançar direito como eu!

— Irmãozão... sua esposa está dançando com um de nossos irmãos. — Flambe não observou apenas por observar. Quis destacar isso para o irmão que dançava com ela. Sem parar com a valsa, ele girou um pouco com Flambe e olhou para ver a esposa. Já havia imaginado Cracker dançando com ela, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Oven.

— ...tudo bem, não há problema dela não poder dançar com um dos nossos. — justificou Katakuri.

Cracker havia se retirado daquela área por um tempo. Smoothie veio atrás, procurando saber por que ele estava distante dos outros.

— Estou bem, apenas não quero dançar.

— Nem comigo? — disse a irmã.

— ...não.

A mulher de longas pernas bufou.

— ...queria dançar com a Madaline, não é?

— Quem te disse isso?

— Ninguém, meu irmão... mas vi quando estava diante do irmão Oven que estava com Madaline ao lado.

— Apenas avisei que nosso irmão não poderia gostar de vê-la com um de nós dançando ali. Sabe que ele tem um zelo muito forte por ela.

— Ah, mas isso não é com nossos irmãos! Talvez... se fossem os nossos cunhados... acho que Madaline aceitou porque não era um dos nossos cunhados.

— Que seja!

— ...parece que você é quem ficou com ciúmes! — pausou para bebericar um pouco de sua enorme taça.

Cracker olhou sério para a irmã mais alta, que desviou os olhos após perceber que ele não curtiu aquela declaração.

— Respeite-me, irmã Smoothie. — e ele se retirou para outro lugar, deixando-a ali.

Esta também era como Flambe. Tinha uma grande admiração pelo irmão Katakuri e foi até contra esse casamento. Mas soube respeitar a vontade da Mama — aliás, quem ousava em desacatar uma ordem de Charlotte Linlin?

Ao fim da dança, Oven atreveu-se a beijar a mão da cunhada, que ficou levemente desconfortada com aquilo (mas nada que parecesse rude ela fez), e a levou para Katakuri.

— Espero que não tenha se zangado... mas não poderia deixar Madaline sozinha naquela mesa. — disse o homem de cabelos e barba loira.

— Não me zanguei, desde que Madaline tenha concordado em dançar. — disse Katakuri.

E a atenção exclusiva que teve pelo irmão havia chegado ao fim. Katakuri despediu-se de Flambe ali com um rápido beijo na testa dela (sem descer a echarpe, como sempre) e voltou a passar o resto da festa com sua esposa. Só pelo momento em que teve a atenção exclusiva dele durante a dança, valeu toda sua festa de 15 anos.

Ao fim da festa, todos tiveram que ouvir um discurso de longos minutos da Mama sobre “a filhinha que estava se tornando uma moça”. E teve outros rituais típicos de festas de debutante. Mas Flambe ainda estava incomodada em ver Madaline ao lado se Katakuri, “posando de favorita” — como a garota pensava.

 

“A favorita dele sempre será eu!”

 

Flambe sentia-se desconfortável ainda mais por não fazer nada pela atenção de Katakuri. Durante todo o tempo, ela olhava para a cunhada mais detestável. Ela era como em um inseto que rondava insistentemente e a menina não aguentava mais.

"O que será que eu tenho na minha cara? Por que Flambe está me olhando assim?", Madaline perguntava para si mesma. Mas Flambe disfarçava bem seu incômodo, apenas aparentando curiosidade acerca daquela cunhada.

E ela teve uma ideia nada boa. A menina pediu secretamente para dois dos serventes oferecerem um caldo quente para Katakuri e a esposa, mas que derrubassem nela a comida.

— N-não podemos fazer isso, Sta. Flambe!

— É a esposa do Sr. Katakuri! E se ele se enfurecer?

— Não vai acontecer nada com vocês, se é por isso que estão preocupados. — disse a garota, com firmeza — e...não farão a besteira de não obedecer a debutante, não é? ...será pior para vocês.

Eles tremeram, sem saber como evitar todas as chances de serem mortos ou por Katakuri, ou pela Big Mom ou pela Flampe mesma. Então, resolveram obedecê-la.

Eles serviram o jantar junto aos outros serventes e, ao passarem com um caldo que cheirava muito bem perto de Madaline, um deles simulou um desajeito e derrubou nas pernas dela o caldo, fazendo a outra se levantar de dor e de certa raiva. Apesar do vestido lhe cobrir as pernas, Maddy sentiu o pesar da queimadura.

— Mas o que é isso?! — ela exclamou.

— Madaline... o que houve? — perguntou Katakuri, se levantando também.

— Ah... — ela voltou a se sentar.

— M-me desculpe, Sra. Madaline! E-eu não fiz de propósito!

Katakuri olhou firmemente para o servente que se desculpava, fazendo-o cair no chão e, com isso, derrubando boa parte do caldo em cima dele também.

— Isso pareceu de propósito... — ele disse.

— Espera, Katakuri! Não faça nada a ele! — pediu Madaline.

— Algum problema aí? — Pudding, que passava perto, parou para ver o que era.

— Foi só um acidente...

A 35ª filha olhou para o vestido queimado da outra.

— Quer que eu a ajude?

— Bem... se não lhe for incômodo.

Enquanto os outros serventes ajudavam o que também se acidentou. Logo os outros ficaram curiosos ao verem o burburinho que vinha de onde estava Madaline. Flambe controlava o riso. O plano havia dado certo. Algo na mente de Katakuri lhe dizia que aquilo foi a mando de alguém, mas não poderia levantar suspeita alguma.

— Maddy, acompanha-me até a área médica. — disse Pudding, ajudando a se levantar. Ainda doía muito a pele das coxas dela.

— Vou acompanhar as duas. — disse o esposo.

O plano havia dado certo por um lado, mas não pelo outro. Flambe viu, além do acidente que a fez se retirar do núcleo festivo, seu irmão predileto também sair para acompanha-la. E mais, parecia que outros irmãos se preocupavam com ela, pois também foram até com eles para ver o que havia acontecido. Big Mom olhou o burburinho, mas nada a fez sair da mesa de onde estava. Até porque estava saboreando devotamente seu _croquembouche_.

— Vamos embora. — disse Katakuri.

— Mas... poderemos sair sem terminar a festa? E... eu ainda consigo andar... acho. — disse a esposa, observando as coxas sendo enfaixadas pela própria Purin.

— Foram queimaduras fortes... — disse Pudding — será que poderá continuar na festa assim mesmo? Coloquei uma pomada que alivia a dor, mas ela é bem temporária... o efeito dela, melhor dizendo.

— Já disse que vamos, ficará em repouso em casa até eu ver que está melhor. — decidiu Katakuri, firmemente.

Ninguém, nem a Mama mesmo, disse algo que contrariasse a decisão do 2º filho da Família Charlotte. Katakuri mandou justificar sua retirada da festa e levou Madaline nos próprios braços até a própria casa deles. Mas _alguém_ não havia gostado e até havia se arrependido do seu plano. E com raiva, não protegeu o tal servente que havia executado seu plano quando este foi sentenciado com um castigo por tal “incompetência”.


	22. Plano Cruel

— Está bem agora? — ele ajeitava a esposa na grande cama logo ajudando a esticar as pernas com as coxas enfaixadas.

— Sim... sabe, as vezes eu me irrito com seu zelo excessivo. Mas é por ele que tenho sempre quem cuidar de mim aqui. — Maddy desabafou.

— Mas isso nunca tinha acontecido antes com alguém... para mim pareceu combinado. E vou descobrir!

— Espera... — ela segurou-lhe o enorme braço — Procure não tomar decisões precipitadas. Pode ter sido um acidente, sim.

— Espero que não aconteça mais. — ele se sentou mais perto dela — Não aceito vê-la ser atingida por qualquer coisa! — pegou a mãozinha da amada e a beijou.

— Não acontecerá... agora, todos os serventes tomarão mais cuidado... ah, me diga uma coisa: não ficou chateado quando seu irmão me chamou para dançar, ficou?

Katakuri deu um longo suspiro.

— Não... mas me surpreendeu ao vê-la dançar com ele. Sei que não é muito sociável com meus irmãos.

— Na verdade eu ficaria ali... então ele se ofereceu para dançar comigo... eu não quis fazer desfeita e... como eu fiquei ainda mais perto de você dançando que sentada sozinha na mesa, vi que fiz uma boa escolha.

Ele sorriu e se levantou. Foi até a janela e abriu-a. Olhava fixamente o horizonte e o grande _donnuts_ que estava no topo mais alto da ilha.

— Madaline.

— Sim?

— ...você... não desistiu da ideia de tentarmos... ou desistiu? — ele se referia ao filho que planejavam.

— Não... mas não entendo por que ainda não conseguimos, se já tentamos mais de duas vezes. — disse ela, cruzando os braços.

— Por esses dias, deixarei que descanse dessa queimadura. — ele decidiu, com os belos olhos de íris rosada fixados naquele _donnuts_ — estou com fome, vou comer alguma coisa. Fique descansando aí, volto logo. Ah, você quer algo para comer?

Madaline negou com a cabeça, levemente sorridente.

— Já venho. — e ele fechou a porta quando saiu.

Ela esperou não ouvir mais os passos dos sapatos dele para se levantar. As coxas ardiam. Ela esperava que não ficasse com cicatrizes. Devagarinho abriu a porta e foi seguindo em direção aonde pudesse ouvir alguma coisa de Katakuri. Deduziu que ele estava na sala de jantar, que era conectada a cozinha. Foi se aproximando e viu seu marido sentado à mesa devorando caixas e caixas de _donnuts_ e parecia que estava faminto. De onde ela estava, o via de costas e tinha a impressão de ver grandes bochechas se movendo. Será que estava vendo demais? A echarpe dele estava descida.

— Deliciosos, como sempre! — disse Katakuri, com a enorme boca cheia e destampada — Qual desses eu devo levar para Maddy? Esse aqui? — ele pegou um bem menor e procurou a caixa que tinham daquele tipo.

Ao Katakuri se levantar da mesa, Maddy resolveu voltar para o quarto, até porque não podia correr e não queria ser flagrada fora do quarto. Mas ela achou curiosa demais àquela cena vista. As bochechas enormes se movendo... o que aquilo poderia estar relacionado ao que ele tanto escondia ali, sem revelar o rosto sequer para ela. Katakuri ajeitou a echarpe e foi até onde estava a esposa, entregar-lhe um pouco dos _donnuts_ que queria.

Madaline observava o esposo enquanto comia, deliciando-se com o “presente” dele.

— Por que você me olha tanto assim... sorridente... com cara de quem quer aprontar alguma coisa?

— Nada... — disse ela, balançando levemente os pés na cama.

— Já lhe disse que vamos esperar sua recuperação... depois voltamos a “tentar”. — declarou ele, se referindo ao futuro bebê que planejavam.

— Eu não mencionei nada, meu querido esposo... — comentou a bela.

Madaline estava decidida em descobrir, por conta própria, o que seu esposo amado escondia por baixo daquela echarpe que não descia nem para beijá-la.

.....................

— Parece que a hora chegou, Mama! Perorin ♪ — Perospero lambia animadamente seu enorme pirulito.

— Sim!!! E parecem que eles virão de viagem para visitar o neto... até vou deixar que vejam pela última vez... e quando saírem daqui! Hahahahahaha... — Big Mom estava ansiosa para executar o plano do assassinato dos pais de Dulce.

— Smoothie ajudará a embriaga-los para que facilite mais as coisas.

— Não será tão necessário isso... avisou ao Mascarpone e a Joscarpone que deverão estar aqui à tarde?

— Sim, já os avisei! E eles seguirão até a ilha onde está Dulce e Nusstorte.

— Logo serão os pais de Maddy... — ela fechou o semblante e bufou entediada — Ah, essa está me parecendo um caso mais difícil de resolver!

— Se eu tivesse aproximação dela... poderia estimulá-la a ter seu neto desejado.

— Como assim? Duvida da capacidade do seu irmão?

— ...sim e não, a Mama deve saber por que digo isso. — ele fez uma pequena careta.

— Ah! Mas ela já me confirmou que aguenta ele em cima dela! — pôs a mão na boca, rindo com certo ar de deboche. Os homies começaram a rir também da mesma forma.

— Por isso mesmo que estou falando... também! Perorin ♪

— E como você a auxiliaria?

Perospero deu uma longa lambida antes de explicar.

— Eu tenho um doce que faria Madaline ir às alturas...

Big Mom fez uma careta de desconfiança. Aquilo lhe parecia subliminar e duvidoso.

— Não, Mama! O serviço é todo do meu irmão Katakuri... apenas a auxiliaria com alguns... doces estimulantes... que a fariam facilmente suportar um homem como meu irmão e por fim engravidar dele!

— Eeeh... interessante! — a Mama começou a entender as coisas como Perorin queria que ela entendesse.

.....................

Eram tentativas arriscadas, medrosas e imprevisíveis da morena de olhos púrpuras de descobrir o segredo do esposo. O momento mais perto de descobrir foi quando estava ao lado do esposo no sofá, que estava quase cochilando.

— Ei... vamos para a cama... você está quase deitando em cima de mim!

Madaline soltou essa reclamação para verificar se ele estava mesmo inconsciente. Katakuri, que estava com a esposa no sofá trocando conversas aleatórias, estava cochilando pesado ali. Foi quando Madaline ousou devagarinho a colocar a mão no peito dele e deitar a cabeça, simulando que estava dormindo com ele ali. Nem assim, ele acordou. Com isso, ela foi levantando sutilmente a echarpe. Viu a parte mais acima do peito dele, mas ele se mexeu e ela soltou, voltando a “dormir no peito dele”. Com isso, ele acordou subitamente, fazendo a outra quase cair para o outro lado do sofá.

— O que houve?

— O que houve?! É o seguinte: Você dormiu aí e estava quase me esmagando. — disse a esposa.

— Sério? — ele esfregou os olhos — Desculpe-me, minha querida... vamos para cama. — ele se levantou e sós e moveu dali quando você também se levantou.

Outra tentativa quando esteve mais perto foi quando, ao entrar calmamente no quarto, flagrou o marido trocando de roupa. Mas ele foi rápido, colocando sua echarpe e olhando aparentemente zangado para ela.

— Deveria bater a porta antes de entrar.

— Por que faria isso no meu próprio quarto?

— Que também é nosso! —  ele ajeitou a jaqueta que usava e foi até ela, que entrou e sentou-se na cama.

— Ah, queria te dizer que já estou bem melhor das coxas e que já posso voltar ao meu serviço, está bem?

— Será mesmo? Permita-me ver. — delicadamente pegou nas pernas da esposa pelos tornozelos, puxando-a mais para perto.  Começou a desenfaixar as coxas. Maddy apertou os lábios, apreciando com certa libido o modo como seu marido a tocava e a verificava. Sequer havia ficado as cicatrizes temidas pela dona das pernas, embora ainda as partes atingidas estavam descascando um pouquinho. Ela começou a brincar com uma das pernas, tocando o pé em cima do peitoral esquerdo do homem. Aquilo parecia atiçar ambos por dentro.

— Aquiete esse pé... — pegou pelo tornozelo, novamente beijando o pezinho delicado por cima da própria echarpe. Madaline fingiu cócegas e tentou mover a echarpe para baixo com o pé, mas tentativa frustrada novamente: ele colocou as pernas alinhadas novamente, segurando pelos tornozelos e analisou as feridas cicatrizadas — está ótima a cicatrização! Se não estiver sentindo dores, agora mesmo virá comigo.

— Siiiim!!! — ela se jogou contra ele, abraçando. Pegando-a no colo como uma criança pega seu urso, ele a retira da cama e a põe cara a cara com ele. Ambos se olharam diretamente nos olhos. O rosa e o púrpuro se encontravam em uma mistura de dúvidas, segredos, incertezas e... amores. Tudo misturado no olhar de cada um deles dois.

— Madaline... como um homem como eu pode ter essa sorte?

— Que sorte?

— De tê-la como esposa... às vezes, acho que não a mereço.

— Pois digo que me merece... sei que vai dizer: “mas você não me escolheu”... mas aprendi a escolhê-lo!

E de fato era. Aos poucos, ia esquecendo até mesmo Cracker e as tentativas dele se se aproximar dela... com exceção do beijo roubado. Mas queria muito que seu esposo pudesse lhe dar novamente a magia de ser beijada nos lábios.

— ...você me ama pelo pouco que pode ver de mim.

Madaline, que estava com feições alegres, fechou o semblante em uma expressão de preocupada.

— ...por que diz isso?

Katakuri piscou duas vezes seguido os olhos.

— ...com o tempo saberá... mas é isso que temo. Que você deixe de me amar quando me conhecer totalmente o que sou.

Será que ele era tão ruim assim? Não... tinha algo a ver com o fato de não mostrar completamente o rosto. Madaline associava tudo isso enquanto o olhava nos olhos, atrevendo-se apenas a deslizar os dedos carinhosamente no perfil do nariz do esposo, sem menção de tentar descer a echarpe. Não era tão louca assim.

— Não me importo... eu já te amo por tudo... por cuidar de mim, por me proteger, por me amar. Por não ter me tratado como uma qualquer que só serve para abrir as pernas quando quisesse e nada mais!

— O que está falando?

— Sério, Katakuri! Sabe que muitos homens só esperam da mulher isso: submissão, sexo, e nada mais!

— ...acha que todos são assim?

— A maioria é... — e resolveu contar algumas coisas sobre seus pais — pelo menos eu tive esse exemplo em casa. Meu pai não era tão amoroso como você é comigo... meu pai até chegou a trair sexualmente minha mãe com uma de nossas antigas serventes, e ela só teve que se calar porque ele a ameaçou deixa-la nas ruas se falasse algo a respeito comigo ou se revoltasse e fizesse algo contra ele. Mas eu descobri tudo, uma vez que escutei uma conversa deles. E ele ameaçou até de me tirar dela.

Katakuri ouvia tudo aquilo. Sustentando-a no colo, olhando-a nos olhos.

— Sabe... nem seus segredos me incomodam mais.

— ...sério isso? — ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Sim... acho. — ela disse em tom de brincadeira. Já não conseguia mentir tanto para ele.

Mas Katakuri não se aborreceu com aquela conversa dela e apenas a pôs no chão porque tinha um dia longo para cuidar de seus serviços naquela ilha. Senão, tinha certeza que a levaria para a cama...

.....................

Os pais de Dulce receberam a filha emocionados, assim como esta os recebiam.

— Onde está o nosso netinho?! — perguntou o pai.

— Pedimos perdão por não ter vindo logo, mas sua irmã estava com problemas horríveis no casamento... ela se divorciou e está morando novamente conosco!

— E por que ela não veio também?

Os pais dela se olharam um ao outro.

— ...o que aconteceu com Docille? — Dulce perguntou preocupada.

— Ela está recuperando-se dos problemas de saúde que teve. O marido dela, sem piedade nenhuma, a abandonou... — o velho Pavê teve a voz alterada pelos soluços de choro que vinham.

— Papai! — ela o abraçou — eu preciso ver Docille.

— Cuidado, meu amor! — a mãe de Dulce pedia ao esposo — lembre-se que o médico pediu para que evitasse essas alterações emocionais.

— Eu sei, eu sei... — o velho respirou fundo, colocando a mão no peito.

— Acalmem-se os dois! Vamos nos descontrair com o nosso Strudel. Ele está com o pai em casa.

Na ilha onde residia Nusstorte e família, navios já cercavam o navio que havia trazido os visitantes. Eram tropas comandadas por Joscarpone e Mascarpone para “guiar os visitantes”.

Foi uma visita longa. Com o neto, eles puderam ter esperanças no futuro. A garantia de que ela poderia dar uma continuidade a ambas as famílias. O que não aconteceu com Docille. Mas a verdade era que esta havia sido flagrada em um adultério pelo próprio marido que imediatamente a pôs para fora de casa, devolvendo-a para os pais. Foi algo vergonhoso diante da sociedade em que viviam. Docille se sentia frustrada e culpada por tudo. Sabia que seu amante seria morto pelo ex-marido e nada poderia fazer. Adoeceu de uma maneira que se encontrava muito fraca e aparentemente moribunda. Mas mesmo assim, os pais jamais pensaram em abandoná-la, mesmo depois das ofensas proferidas pelo marido em frente à casa dos Pavês. Por sorte, a filha mais jovem dos pavês parecia correta e era muito respeitada e amada pelo Nusstorte, que sempre procurava agradar os sogros e elogiá-los sempre pela bela filha que puseram no mundo: Dulce. Os pais dela apenas contaram que a irmã mais velha havia sido desquitada, sem explicar a razão por trás disso.

Foram embora depois de muitos abraços e despedidas longas. Dulce prometeu visitar a irmã quando Big Mom a permitisse. Foi aí que o pesadelo começaria...

Enquanto seguiam dentro do navio felizes por reverem a filha Dulce e conhecerem o neto Strudel, os navios atrás preparavam o “acidente fatal”. Guiando o navio deles para um terrível tromba de água, Joscarpone e Mascarpone atingiram o navio deles pela base, fazendo com que perdesse o controle.

Um estrondo faz tremer o navio duas vezes.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou a mãe de Dulce.

— Não sei... vou ver lá fora.

— Não, fique aí... vou falar com o capitão. Venho já.

Ao sair do camarote onde estava, percebeu que o navio parecia um “navio fantasma”. Não havia mais ninguém ali como antes, quando entraram. E para piorar, os olhos da mulher se arregalaram ao ver a enorme tromba de água e que navio se dirigia desgovernado para lá. Ela sacudia a cabeça desesperada.

— O que houve, mulher?! — apareceu o homem.

— ...estamos perdidos! — ela disse aos prantos.

— Onde estão todos que entraram no navio conosco? Ei! — o homem começou a chamar todos, mas percebeu que estava em uma situação horrível.

E os navios dos gêmeos de pescoço longo atiravam no mar, dificultando o navio a seguir em reto para aquela tromba que os engoliriam para o mar. Mas o homem não se deu por desistido. Foi até o leme e, bravamente, começou a guiar o navio. Até conseguia movê-lo, mas os ataques pioravam tudo.

— Malditos! — bravejou o pai de Dulce.

— Estamos em uma armadilha! — a mulher chorava em desespero.

— ...serão eles inimigos... ou aliados da Big Mom? — ele perguntou, enquanto heroicamente lutava pela sobrevivência.

E uma enorme onda tomou o navio, fazendo ambos caírem para cada lado. A mulher gritava desesperada pelo esposo, que caiu desacordado.

— MALDIÇÃÃÃÃO!!!! — ela gritou.

Ela o chamava por ele, mas nem ele dava sinal de consciência. Outra onda enorme tomava o navio, fazendo o corpo da mulher ser arrastado até dentro do mar. A tromba já sugava o navio e os corpos dos pais de Dulce. A visão do terror e da morte indesejada deixou a mulher perturbada, que via ondas girando seu corpo incontrolavelmente. Ela se movia, mas só se afogava mais. Era o fim ali. Um fim injusto. Errado. Talvez... se o pior acontecesse com suas filhas, era melhor morrer antes mesmo. E foi assim que ela fechou os olhos e aos poucos, perdia a consciência por falta de respiração suficiente. O homem sequer pode ver seu próprio afogamento.

 

— É uma pena. — disse Perospero, do navio do irmão Mascarpone.

— Mas foram ordens da Mama. — disse o irmão mais jovem.

— É claro, é claro. Agora, todas as propriedades dos Pavês serão nossas. Perorin ♪

No dia seguinte, começaram as buscas dos corpos para provarem que estavam mortos. Diriam que o navio havia perdido o controle e que até tentaram salvá-los, mas quase foram vítimas também.

— Então... deu tudo certo?

— Sim, Mama. Apenas estamos buscando os corpos. — confirmou Perorin.

— Um problema a menos. Uma vitória a mais! Mamamamama...

Big Mom ria nervosa e gloriosa de mais um plano bem sucedido. Foi horrível para Dulce quando foi avisada que acharam os corpos sem vida dos seus pais. Ela caiu aos prantos, gritando desesperadamente diante da Mama e de Cracker, que estava com ela e acompanhou o resgate. Por dentro, temia que Madaline passasse por algo parecido, o que provavelmente poderia acontecer.

Todos os territórios da Mama ficaram sabendo da trágica morte dos pais de Dulce. E isso se estendeu até Sweet City. A grande casa dos Pavês foi tomada por guardas da Big Mom e invadida por Perospero, que quis analisar a casa como também os diversos bens materiais. Ao entrar em um dos quartos, deparou-se com uma cena inusitada: uma mulher deitada na cama, aparentemente doente. Esta abriu os olhos, quase cerrados, olhando para quem invadia. O enorme e macérrimo homem se aproximou do leito.

— Mas... quem é essa moça? — perguntou Perospero.

Docille olhou para o homem que estava diante dela. Perospero se aproximou com o rosto, lambendo seu pirulito.

— Então você é a tal irmã de Dulce?

Esta abriu os olhos mais um pouco e, se erguendo na cama com certa dificuldade, precisou saber dela.

— Dulce? ...onde está minha irmãzinha?

— Peroriiin ♪ — Perospero teve uma surpresa ao ver a então irmã que Dulce havia mencionado — Venha... levante-se. Venha comigo, eu te levarei até ela.

— E meus pais... cof, cof... — ela virou o rosto para tossir.

— Logo saberá. Mas ela precisa muito de você! — disse ele, com certa ternura que não dava para distinguir se era verdadeira ou falsa.

Perospero pegou a mulher e a colocou nos ombros.

— Vocês fiquem de guarda, eu declaro esse território de Big Mom! — proclamou Perospero.

— Quem é essa?

— Mais uma da família... eu cuidarei dela direitinho! Perorin ♪


	23. Certas Consequências da Liberdade

Perospero levou Docille até a Mama, que a acolheu secretamente (em relação à Dulce) em seu Chatêau.

— Não entendo... por que me trouxeram aqui... — disse Docille, sendo sustentada em pé com a ajuda de uma  _homie_  em forma de flor.

— Mamamama... é que sua irmãzinha Dulce precisará de você nesses dias, sabe.

— Mas e meus pais? Por que não retornaram a casa? Um enorme homem me pegou... cof cof... — ela pausou para tossir.

— Estão todos aqui... e... — Big Mom assumiu uma fisionomia séria quando pensou em como falar a verdade para ela — temos notícias sérias que só lhe serão reveladas depois de um tempo.

Docille fez uma cara de assustada. Sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, não conseguia mais falar nada. Perospero se intrometeu na conversa.

— Mama... se me permite... posso cuidar dela?

— Humm... e por que o interesse nela?

— Sei como a controlar... confie em mim.

— Claro que confio, Peros! Mas... queria que estivesse aqui perto de mim.

— Eu posso curá-la. Ela está adoecida devido a um choque de origem emocional.

— E ficará pior quando... er... — a Mama parou de falar porque Docille estava diante dela.

— O... que está acontecendo, afinal? — perguntou a moça que tinha as mesmas feições físicas da irmã mais jovem.

— Breve saberá...

.....................

— Estou chocada! — comentou Madaline com seu esposo.

— É... aconteceu um acidente e... só deu para encontrar os corpos dos pais dela. — explicou Katakuri.

— Eu preciso até ela! — Maddy foi até a janela — Não posso deixar uma amiga sozinha nessas horas!

— ...eu a levarei até ela. — prometeu o marido.

E Madaline pode sair daquela ilha até a onde morava Dulce e Nusstorte. Ao se encontrarem, abraçaram-se fortemente. Dulce estava devastada. Madaline afagava os cabelos loiros e presos em um coque, confortando-a em uma braço amigo.

— Eu sinto muito... não sei porque isso aconteceu justo agora! — Maddy ajudava a amiga a sentar-se no banco do jardim da frente da casa, onde homies olhavam tristonhos para as duas.

— Maddy... meus pais... não os tenho... Docille... — Dulce falava entre soluços. Também estava preocupada com a irmã. Tinha medo que ela viesse visita-la e acontecer a mesma coisa.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo! E... onde está seu filho?

— Com meu marido. Nem consigo chegar perto do Strudel... não quero que ele sinta minha tristeza.

— Quero que venha passar os dias em minha casa! — declarou Madaline, olhando para Katakuri que estava mais atrás delas. Ele olhou para as duas sem entender, pois não havia escutado o que a esposa havia dito para a amiga. Madaline o chamou, falando o que queria — Meu marido... por favor, convença Nusstorte a deixar que ela fique uns dias conosco.

— Não sei se ele permitirá que o filho viaje.

— É, Madaline... não quero meu bebê navegando por esses mares revoltos dessa área!

— Então... eu ficarei com vocês.

— Não! — decidiu Katakuri. Madaline o olhou indignada.

— Por que não posso ficar com eles por uns dias?

Katakuri sabia que até poderia, mas não gostava de “soltar” Madaline. Não queria que ela andasse por aí sozinha — coisa que a irritava por dentro.

— Você... trabalha comigo, e preciso de sua mão na minha administração. — ele deu essa desculpa que parecia perfeita.

— Uns dias de folga meu querido patrão não pode ceder? — ela perguntou, com leve tom de sarcasmo.

Katakuri não gostou daquele modo dela de falar, mas se limitou em falar qualquer coisa que principiasse faíscas entre eles dois.

— ...se quiser ficar aqui por uns dias com minha cunhada Dulce, poderá ficar. Mas não sairá dessa ilha a não ser quando eu lhe vier buscar. Estamos entendidos?

— ...entendidos. Obrigada por compreender a situação, Katakuri. — agradeceu a morena.

Katakuri sequer se despediu de sua esposa quando fez o caminho do retorno. Antes de sair, passou as instruções a Nusstorte, que a vigiaria como prometeu. Maddy observou que ele estava chateado. Ela também estava, mais por esse controle obsessivo dele.

Dulce se sentiu aliviada ao ter Madaline como sua companhia, como nos velhos tempos. Assim, pode descansar um pouco a mente das inseguranças e da desolação. Nusstorte também se sentiu animado com a companhia da cunhada, mas respeitosamente a acolheu em sua casa. Tratou de enchê-la de quitutes, como fazia com as visitas e hóspedes. Madaline se divertiu um pouco, apesar da situação em que se encontrava.

Katakuri retornou a sua casa chateado. Não imaginava a falta que Maddy faria estando longe dele. Pela primeira vez, ela estava longe dele. Pela primeira vez, passaria dias fora de casa. Dentro do quarto do casal, ele tirou a echarpe e a parte de cima da roupa. Deitou-se na cama folgadamente. Fechou os olhos e só vinha a imagem de Madaline.

— Será que estou sendo um bom marido? — ele perguntou para o teto.

Em quase um ano de casados, muitas coisas haviam mudado em sua vida, outras não. E ele temia que futuras mudanças pudesse destruir aquela união. Ele a amava. Tinha sim, receio que ela deixasse amar... ou que gostasse até de outro homem. Por que ele não era perfeito... ele tinha “coisas” que poderiam fazer afastá-la. Temia que ela descobrisse seu rosto completo, suas presas que assustavam todos e que tinha sido um motivo para chacotas no passado. Ele olhava fixamente para o teto. Madaline se mostrava obediente e conformada em relação aos seus segredos, mas algo dentro de si dizia que ela queria saber muito mais do que seu rosto por completo. Temia que alguns dos seus irmãos pudesse lhe falar algo.

De repente, o seu den den mushi tocou.

— Alô?

— Alô... sou eu, Maddy.

— Maddy...

Ela havia se lembrado dele. Aquilo o fez sorrir.

— Eu precisava te ligar para avisar que estou bem. Sei que não ficaria sossegado até receber essa ligação.

— Exatamente. Pensei que ficaria dias sem falar com você... ah, falando nisso... quantos dias quer passar aí com sua amiga?

— Até quando ela se sentir melhor. Ela me falou que a irmã dela está aqui em Sweet City e virá para o enterro.

— Então, você poderá retornar logo, certo?

— Sim, meu amor... — Maddy apertou os lábios, sorrindo um pouco. Ouvir a voz profunda e calma do esposo pelo den den mushi a confortava por dentro. Parecia estranho, mas só em um dia sem ver seu esposo já a deixou com saudades.

— Espero que retorne logo. Em um só dia... já senti muito a sua falta.

Maddy não entendeu o porquê de uma sensação de chorar lhe veio naquele momento. Ela se sentiu comovida com as palavras dele e permitiu que lágrimas descessem pelos olhos. Pelo den den mushi, Katakuri notou a reação dela.

— Maddy? ...o que houve?

— Nada... estou bem. — ela passou os dedos pelo rosto, tentando não mostrar que estava a ponto de chorar por completo.

— Já esqueceu que é difícil de me enganar? Fala para mim, o que houve?

— Não sei... acho que estou influenciada pelo clima pesado aqui...

— Mas foi você quem quis ficar aí, não?

— E foi muito bom ter ficado com Dulce hoje... imagina se eu não estivesse aqui para ajuda-la...

Katakuri silenciou. Sabia que lá o negócio estava muito sério.

— Madaline... me agrada muito em ter uma esposa solidária e amorosa... realmente, quando te conheci... jamais imaginava que tivesse uma boa alma.

— Parecia tão ruim, assim?

— Digamos que... rebelde. Achava-lhe insensível também.

— Ainda bem que viu, com o tempo, que não sou assim. Apenas as situações me fizeram rebelar no início. Eu mesma não imaginava que você fosse... tão dócil comigo em muitas situações. Ainda que seja controlador. — terminou rindo.

— São só excessos de preocupações, eu reconheço isso... — e terminou aquela conversa pedindo-lhe apaixonadamente — Maddy... não demore muito aí, está bem?

— Não demorarei, Katakuri. Prometo. — ela prometeu com a mesma paixão que ele lhe demonstrava naquela conversa.

.....................

— Vai ficar muito bem aqui comigo! Perorin ♪—  Perospero disse, olhando para Docille que estava com o corpo nu, mas totalmente coberto de chantilly.

— ... — Docille nem conseguia falar direito. Estava como se estivesse inconsciente, embora estivesse lúcida. Porém fraca.

— Esses punhos de açúcar ficam bem com você! — disse ele, colocando pulsos feitos de açúcar e prendendo-a na parede onde ela estava. — Você parece absolutamente deliciosa, minha querida... por isso, a terei para mim!

Perospero tinha a intenção de fazê-la sua esposa. Convenceria a mãe que, com o casamento, o controle dos bens dos Pavês ainda seria mais firme. A loira tinha preso seus pulsos e tornozelos na parede; tudo o que ela podia fazer era assistir e torcer para sair viva dali.

— ...por que... me mantém presa? — ela balbuciou.

— Eu tenho que mantê-la presa. Alguns podem vir te raptar, sabe... — ele inventou essa desculpa, lambendo os lábios com sua enorme língua.

— ...quero ver Dulce...

— Verá breve. Primeiro, preciso curá-la... e sei como!

Ele se aproximou bem perto dela. Ele acariciou os lábios levemente pálidos da mulher, que o olhava confusa.

— Sei bem como curar o corpo de uma mulher que é sedenta por sexo.

— Hã?

— Sim... sei do seu passado com seu ex-marido...

Docille engoliu seco. Lembrar daquele ex lhe causava certo temor.

— Todo mundo aqui sabe... mas não precisa se preocupar... eu porei um ponto final nisso, Sra. Docille. — ele passou os lábios pelo rosto dela, cheirando-lhe a pele levemente quente. Ela fechou os olhos. — como tem um cheiro bom... doce... sim, merece ser minha!

.....................

No bordel ilegal que havoa em uma das ilhas fiscais, Charlotte Oven e Daifuku conversavam animadamente, cada um com uma prostituta homie sentada em uma de suas coxas.

— Que está me dizendo? — Oven coçava a barbicha loira intensa — A nossa cunhadinha Madaline está na ilha do nosso irmão Nusstorte?

— Sim, foi o que informantes me passaram. — disse Daifuku, acariciando a coxa roliça de sua acompanhante homie.

— Interessante... e Katakuri não costuma deixa-la sozinha em canto algum. Ele é bem inseguro em relação a esposa.

— Sabemos o porquê...

— É... mas você sabe... queria uma aproximação...

— Aproximação? Refere-se à Madaline?

— Sim! — disse, dando uma leve palmada na nádega da sua acompanhante.

— Aiiih! Devagar, meu bem! — reclamou a homie.

— Cale-se! — e voltou a falar com o irmão — o enterro dos pais dela será naquela ilha mesmo?

— Sim, a pedido de Dulce. Mama concordou. Mas eu não comparecerei, odeio enterros! Só apareço em enterros se forem os da família, mesmo.

— Pois eu vou!

— ...para ver Madaline de perto, não é?

— Lógico!

Oven tinha uma atração secreta por Madaline, porém não era como Cracker. Ele era sinônimo de perigo. Não temia Katakuri e até tinha certa raiva por causa da predileção dele.

Na manhã seguinte, Dulce foi acompanhada pelo marido (que segurava o pequeno Strudel), Madaline, Pudding (que foi representando a Big Mom e era também amiga próxima de Dulce) para o sepultamento dos seus pais. Dulce perguntou pela irmã e Pudding disse que ela estava doente e, quando se curasse, seria chamada pela Mama para que viesse até o território deles. Mentira.

— Queria que Katakuri estivesse aqui... mas ele está atarefado lá em nossa ilha. —  comentou Maddy para a amiga Dulce, que estava caminhando abraçada a ela e aos prantos.

— Tudo bem... você também o representa. — disse Dulce.

Pudding vinha atrás, observando as duas em silêncio. Após a cerimônia simples de sepultamento, Pudding se despediu de Dulce calorosamente e foi embora. Madaline notava como esta a fitava com jeito desconfiado. Mas não falava nada de suas suspeitas para Dulce.

Durante o caminho, depararam-se com os homens de Oven e o próprio, que estava na ilha.

— Irmão Oven! Que honra tê-lo aqui! — saudou Nusstorte.

— Vim dar minhas condolências a minha cunhada... — disse isso olhando para Madaline, que se sentiu meio constrangida com aquele olhar tão firme e até intimidador nela.

— Agradeço, cunhado Oven. — ela se curvou em gesto de dama — mas não fique parado aí, passe em nossa casa! Tome alguma coisa conosco!

— Sim, venha! — Nusstorte reforçou o convite.

— ...claro, aceito. — e se aproximou um pouco de Madaline, que se virou para ele ao sentir que alguém caminhava em sua direção — o que faz aqui a esposa de meu irmão Katakuri?

— Ela, com a permissão de nosso irmão mais velho Katakuri, está acompanhando Dulce nesse dias de luto, visto que não posso ficar o tempo todo com ela e o meu pequeno.

— Ohh... e como está esse meu sobrinho? — Oven esticou o pescoço para olhar o bebê no colo de Nusstorte.

— Está ótimo!

— E que com ele tudo esteja bem. Pelo bom humor da Mama!

— Claro, claro! Vamos andando.

Oven mandou seus homens esperarem fora da casa do irmão, enquanto entrava. Sempre fitando Madaline propositalmente, fazendo com que ela o sinta, que ela sinta a presença dele... sinta que ele a olha. Ele mantinha sua atenção nas curvas da bela cunhada. Como sua esposa, ele já teria colocado um filho para ela gerar a tempos. Esnobou seu irmão Katakuri mentalmente.

— Surpreendo-me que Katakuri a tenha deixado sozinha aqui. — comentou Oven com ela, em um momento em que se encontravam a sós.

— Só me permitiu estar aqui justamente por não estar sozinha o tempo todo. — disse ela, calmamente.

Ele começou a rondá-la e Maddy não gostou dessa atitude. Ele a analisava discaradamente.

— Já estão há quase um ano juntos, não é?

— Sim, e estamos nos dando melhor a cada dia que passa. — Maddy disse e encostou-se à parede, tentando evitar que ele a rondasse.

— Planejam os filhos?

— Sim... nas não queremos agora. — disse ele, firmemente.

Oven olhou-a de cima para baixo. Aquela criatura muito menor que ele conseguia despertar certas ideias lascivas.

— É melhor agilizarem... Mama está ansiosíssima por um filho de Katakuri.

— Já me justifiquei a Big Mom, não precisamos correr com isso. — Madaline disse e se desencostou da parede — Se me der licença, vou lá para dentro ver meu sobrinho.

Quando ela saia da frente dele, ele a pegou pelo ombro, segurando-a ali. Madaline congelou.

— Katakuri não deve ter sido sincero com você em certos tópicos...

— Por que essa conversa agora? — ela moveu o ombro seguro por Oven, saindo do alcance dele.

— Bem... talvez... ele deve estar mantendo segredos que possam estar atrapalhando seus planos em terem filhos...

— Isso é um assunto que cabe a ele e a mim. Não a você, meu cunhado Oven. — Madaline mostrou calma, porém braveza, na resposta.

— Uhhh... acalme-se, minha bela cunhada... — Oven se meteu na frente dela, impedindo dela de prosseguir o caminho em frente — apenas estou alertando por um bem. E... — ele aproximava-se dela enquanto esta recuava, parando encostada a parede. Oven mantinha-se imponente e dominador na frente dela — se Katakuri tiver dificuldades em ter filhos, você pode te-los por um dos irmãos diretos dele... que sou eu e Daifuku.

— Não me interesso em sêmen de aluguel de irmão nenhum! Se meu esposo Katakuri não puder me fazer filhos, prefiro nem tê-los... mas é óbvio que ele não tem esse tipo de problema. E mais... — Madaline apenas se desencostou da parede, encarando a criatura enorme diante dela — seu irmão não vai gostar de saber de outros irmãos me persuadindo desse jeito.

Oven olhou meio espantado com aquele vocabulário sincero e direto de Madaline.

— ...qual a credibilidade que te darão? Quer se comparar a mim? Diga lá a ele que estou te persuadindo... ele nada me fará. Sou irmão dele... e de linhagem direta. E você?

— Sou a esposa dele. Ele me ama e confia em mim a ponto de me permitir sair de casa quando quero.

A afronta dela o irritava.

— Madaline!!! Onde está??? — Nusstorte chamava pela cunhada — O almoço está servido!

— Já estou indo!!! — ela respondeu — Com licença, ...cunhado. — e retirou-se da presença dele, indo para dentro.

Após aquele diálogo, Oven não mais a persuadiu pelo resto de sua visita. Madaline agora tinha mais alguém para se preocupar ali. Embora Cracker não lhe enojasse como Oven lhe enojava. Ele apresentou-se diferente do que lhe pareceu quando ele dançou com ele na Festa do Chá dos 15 anos de Flampe. Agora Maddy entendia a preocupação de Katakuri. Resolveu nada falar com ele a respeito daquilo, senão sua liberdade que estava crescendo poderia diminuir totalmente. Ela saberia como lidar com aquilo. Até porque tinha a certeza que Oven nada faria com ela perante Katakuri e, principalmente, Big Mom.

Mas uma coisa era certa na cabeça da morena: ela tinha que ter esse filho do Katakuri. Sim, o respeito por ela aumentaria naquela Família Charlotte.


	24. A Distância Só Aproxima Mais

— Não... não tenho interesse em mantê-la aqui! — disse Big Mom para seu filho mais velho.

— Mama... ela também tem boa parte do seu dote que o ex-marido não tomou... seria interessante se... — Perospero explicava com uma desculpa que sequer sabia se era verdade, mas a mãe cortou.

— Eu esperava algo “melhor” para você... não essa mulher que me parece estar até louca!

— ...ela está bem melhor que imagina, Mama! — nesse ponto, Perospero não mentiu.

*********************

Presa e diante do seu raptor, Docille olhava assustada por fora, levemente curiosa por dentro, para ele. Estando amordaçada, ela não podia argumentar nada a não ser gemer para se comunicar. Seu pior medo era ser torturada e morta por aquele enorme homem delgado e de olhos tão vivos e macabros. Ele lambeu o pirulito de forma ameaçadora enquanto olhava para cima e para baixo do seu corpo, caminhando para frente e para trás. Ele sorriu amplamente, deslizando a enorme língua desde a clavícula dele até chegar a orelha dela, causando arrepios naquela pele tão clara. Docille soltou um abafado gemido de agonia e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Perospero sorriu maroto, olhando-a cheio de luxúria.

— Eu gosto disso... — falava enquanto se deliciava em tocar os lábios no pescoço da outra, que fechou os olhos —  É mais doce do que qualquer outro doce qualquer...

— ...

— Você... não tem saída, Docille... terá que ficar com alguém... e esse alguém sou eu.

Ela estremeceu. Ele lambeu os lábios, levando uma das mãos até a bainha do vestido dela, levantando-o e tocando em sua intimidade por cima da calcinha.

— Parece-me realmente comestível agora... —  ele deixou o pirulito de lado e agarrou-lhe as pernas, colocando-se entre as pernas dela. Sua notável ereção era roçada propositalmente entre suas coxas e ele apertava firmemente as coxas firmes e meio delgadas da loira. Forçando suas pernas em uma posição quase dolorosa para Docille, começou a empurrar-se entre suas coxas, apertando-as mais apertadas quando ele sentiu que não era o suficiente. A pior parte dessa tortura foi que ele estava esfregando contra você, fazendo com que ela deixasse escapulir gemidos ainda que amordaçada.

— Você segue sendo uma vadia suja, não é? — Perospero riu, enquanto estimulava ambos os sexos naquele atrito ainda por cima das roupas — mas aqui... vou te corrigir e te fazer uma mulher só fiel a mim.

*********************

Perospero se lembrava dos dias em que se deliciou com a irmã de sua cunhada Dulce. Tinha interesse pessoal nela e tentaria de tudo convencer a mãe dele escolhê-la como sua esposa. Afinal, outros irmãos mais novos já tinham suas esposas... por que ele não? Até Katakuri tinha uma... e ele, por que não? Isso borbulhava a cabeça do primeiro filho da Família Charlotte.

.....................

Após esses dias, Katakuri retornou a casa de Nusstorte para buscar Maddy, que estava no grande jardim da entrada justamente pensando quando ele viria para ir embora. Ao vê-lo de longe, ela sorriu, descruzando os braços. Um vento frio e de aroma adocicado vinha junto com a chegada dele, que começou a encaminhar em direção à figura de sua esposa. Ao parar à frente de Madaline, Katakuri fitou a mulher em silêncio e ela o fez da mesma forma durante segundos.

— ...eu estava justamente pensando em você. — Madaline cortou o silêncio.

— ...eu pensei em você nesses dias todos. E vi como já faz falta quando está distante.

— Eu sinto... você ficou sozinho em casa, enquanto eu passei acompanhada pelos anfitriões... mas eu também me senti sozinha quando percebia que não estava ao meu lado.

— Hum... parece que estamos ligados demais. — ele passou a mão pela cabeça de Maddy, que quase sentiu os olhos se fecharem involuntariamente.

Ela foi arrumar as coisas, despediu-se de Dulce calorosamente e partiu o lado do esposo. Rumo ao próprio lar.

— Espero que venha nos visitar novamente! — gritou Dulce, de longe.

— Irei! — confirmou a morena, acenando e voltando a caminhar ao lado do marido, que sequer se despediu direito de Dulce e Nusstorte. Queria Madaline de volta para a casa.

Durante a viagem no grande navio, Katakuri notou como Maddy parecia melancólica. Estava observando quieta o horizonte, pensando nas ameaças daquela família. O que tinha de bons genros como Nusstorte, tinha de “intencionais” como Oven. Mas ao lado do marido, ninguém chegaria perto. Percebeu que Oven – que não tinha tanta importância naquele funeral dos pais de Dulce – se aproveitou dela longe do marido para se aproximar daquele jeito. Haveria outros cunhados que a desrespeitariam? Era por isso que Katakuri era difícil de soltá-la por aquele meio, mesmo sendo familiares.

Katakuri se aproximou de Madaline, colocando-se ao lado dela que estava apoiada na beira mais baixa do navio.

— Maddy...

— Oh! — ela levou um susto, estava distraída em pensamentos.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim... sim.

— Em que está pensando?

— Eu? Bem... em nada de especial. Só em uma coisa.

— No quê?

— Naquela nossa tentativa... — ela mencionou na tentativa de ter um filho que ambos planejavam.

— Ah, sim... — ele pegou a mão dela, que segurou com as duas a única mão dele — vejo que está ótima e pronta para continuarmos. Mas... quero te perguntar uma coisa. Sei que, longe de mim, pode passar por alguma situação ruim. Refiro-me aos meus irmãos... meu irmão Nusstorte me disse que Oven esteve aqui no dia do funeral.

— ...sim, esteve. — Madaline se perguntou mentalmente se Nusstorte chegou a ver os dois conversando naquela vez e achou que aquilo deveria ser algo para que Katakuri suspeitasse de alguma coisa — Mas... o que quer saber, afinal?

— Por que ele viria a um funeral de interesse da cunhada Dulce?

— Não sei... mas ele veio aqui e depois foi embora.

— ...não lhe fez nada de estranho? — ele quis pressionar um pouco, mas ele desconfiava mais dos irmãos que da própria Maddy.

— Não... por que faria? — disse ela, confiante. Com uma falsa confiança — Afinal, ele sabe de quem sou esposa e... como seu irmão direto, junto com Daifuku, acredito que ele tenha visto ver como eu estava. Não foi em nenhum momento grosseiro comigo!

— ...bom saber.

— Mas, vamos mudar de assunto... — ela resolveu voltar a falar dos planos de ter um filho, para que ele não ficasse falando naquelas suspeitas.

Ao chegarem à Ilha do Trigo, Maddy sentiu uma estranha sensação de saudade. Parecia que ali era como sua casa antiga, onde morava com seus pais. De repente, uma tristeza lhe bateu profundamente e foi difícil conter a vontade de chorar, apenas engolindo os soluços. Era uma mistura de saudades... ela não sabia explicar. Foi horrível conter aquele impulso de chorar e seguir ao lado de Katakuri como se estivesse tranquila. Era assim que deveria viver para sempre... guardando qualquer conflito dentro de si para não aborrecer seu marido.

Ao chegar ao lar doce lar, Maddy avisou ao marido que tomaria um banho antes de comer qualquer coisa. Concordando, Katakuri resolveu aproveitar o tempo que ela se banharia para comer o lanche da tarde, como sempre fazia. Longe da esposa. Longe de todos. Mas antes disso, usou sua habilidade de ver o que poderia acontecer no futuro, mas analisando o que aconteceria com Madaline. Viu que ela estava aos prantos.

E Madaline aproveitou o momento íntimo e solitário para desabar em pratos. Era um alívio dentro do peito. Durante todo o banho ela desabafou sozinha em seu choro. Ao aparecer no quarto, deparou-se com o marido sentado na ponta da cama, virando-se para ela.

— O que está me escondendo, Madaline? — ele perguntou em tom de preocupação.

— Mas... o que foi agora?

— Sei muito bem as coisas que posso ver além do que sou capaz. Sei que estava chorando lá dentro.

— Er... ué, eu não me senti bem e resolvi desabafar, pronto! — ela disse, meio irritada. Por que ele estava pressionando tanto?! Ela sabia que ele era esperto demais e desconfiou que seus soluços dessem para ser ouvidos do quarto do casal que era ao lado — Desculpe se isso o incomodou...

Ele estendeu a mão enluvada para ela, sem falar nada, em um gesto acolhedor. Madaline se calou e permitiu-se ser guiada por ele, que a pôs sentada ao lado da cama. Era curioso como ela era tão menor e aparente muito mais frágil.

— Não a quero ver sofrer. Só isso.

— Então vou contar a verdade... quando cheguei aqui, senti saudade de tanta coisa... da minha família, de você, dessa nossa casa... uma sensação ruim de nostalgia... — ela esfregou o nariz, sentindo que ele escorria um pouco. Ele tirou do bolso um pequeno lenço e deu para ela.

— ...agora vejo mais sinceridade em suas palavras.

— Tem tantas coisas que me incomodam aqui e... se não fosse por você... não sei.

— Estamos a quase um ano completo casados... acredito que ainda seja tudo recente para você. — disse ele, afagando-a pelas costas com sua grande mão — só me prometa uma coisa.

— Diga...

— Apenas isso: não deixe de desabafar comigo quando qualquer um aqui te fizer algum mal, mesmo se for a Mama. Só isso.

— Prometo. — ela limpou o nariz com o lencinho. Ela achou aquilo tão sincero da parte dele, a ponto de mencionar a própria mãe, como se desconfiasse dela também.

— ...quer tentar agora?

— Hum?

Ele a pegou nos braços sem se levantar da cama. Olhou nos olhos dela.

— Perguntei se não quer tentar nos dar um filho.

— Er... claro! — ela conseguiu sorrir, ainda recentemente acalmada pelo esposo, que emitia pelo olhar segurança e conforto naquela hora. Naqueles momentos, Madaline conseguia se acalmar bem, estando perto daquele que sentia tanta falta mesmo estando poucos dias distante dele.

.....................

— Mama fará uma grande Festa do Chá esse fim de semana! — comentou Smoothie para suas irmãs Citron e Cinnamon — verifiquem se uma “certa” pessoa vai escapar. — ela se referia a jovem Flampé.

— Ela tem sido bastante rebelde nesses últimos meses! — comentou Cinnamon, uma mulher de cabelos longos e escuros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto.

— Ela está com ciúmes do irmão predileto dela... Katakuri. — comentou Citron, uma mulher com uma grande crina de cabelo de cor clara que quase atinge a altura dos joelhos.

— Que seja... Mama pediu para que impedíssemos dela de se reclusar em seu grupinho e não comparecer ao chá. — reafirmou Smoothie.

— Não suporto a ideia de ter que ficar frente a frente com ela! — comentou Flampé, que estava acompanhada por Pudding, que estava a mando da Mama em avisar que ela deveria estar na próxima Festa do Chá, que teria um anúncio muito importante para a família.

— Ela também não me inspira confiança... mas não devemos desobedecer a Mama. — Pudding lhe dizia em certo tom de bronca — E... eu sei que aquela vez em que Madaline teve seu corpo molhado pela sopa quente foi coisa sua!

— Não foi, não! — Flampé afirmou nervosa e furiosa.

— Foi sim! E... se não aparecer a essa festa... irmão Katakuri saberá o que fez.

— Não faça isso!!! — Flampé assumiu uma postura mais amedrontada. Isso só confirmava o que Pudding suspeitava — Eu irei! Mama não terá nenhuma decepção a mais comigo!

Onde residia Perospero, Docille estava solta então, podendo comer de tudo livremente. Ele havia lhe dado o gosto do prazer e convencido de algo: aceitar casar-se com ele. E era isso que Mama anunciaria nessa Festa do Chá: o casamento do filho mais velho.

— Quando poderei rever minha irmãzinha? — Docille perguntou para ele.

— No dia mesmo em que nos casarmos!

— Mas e meus pais... o que aconteceu com eles?

— Ainda... não poderá saber. Mas garanto que você e ela estarão seguras se forem obediente a nós.

Docille ficou séria de repente e olhava para seu prato, que tinha um pedaço de pudim caramelado. Peros aproximou-se por trás e lhe acariciou os ombros, fazendo-a mudar um pouco daquele humor pesado que sentiu ao se lembrar dos pais e nada saber sobre eles.

— Você... disse que estava falida e que seu marido havia te abandonado, não é?

— Isso você disse que já sabia.

— Então... não a deixarei desamparada como desquitada... mas para isso... — ele se aproximou mais, colocando os lábios perto do pescoço dela — é preciso que confie em mim... em tudo... e nada, mas nada mesmo vai te faltar.

Ela fechou os olhos, afirmando com a cabeça que sim, que confiava nele. O casamento ocorreria breve... e os bens totais da Família Pavê estariam sob controle dos Charlotte.

.....................

Era no início da manhã e eles acabavam de acordar, mas Katakuri de repente atacou Madaline abraçando-a por trás e depois a colocando por baixo dele, querendo devorá-la.

— Meu desjejum... — ele disse antes de começar a levantar a camisola dela, passando as mãos levemente ásperas por dentro das coxas dela, fazendo-a afastar as pernas uma da outra. Madaline jogou a cabeça para trás, levando as mãos em direção ao peitoral dele, apreciando o tato que tinha dos músculos dele, dos mamilos grossos e um pouco mais escuros que a própria cor da pele.

Antes de se prepararem para a Festa do Chá, Madaline estava mais uma vez com seu marido, não apenas tentando um filho. Mas sim, fazendo sexo. Mais que isso, fazendo amor. Eram momentos onde podia se sentir confortável, protegida e amada nos braços de seu esposo Katakuri, o único que a protegia e a amava de verdade ali. Aquele que ela não a escolheu por vontade própria, mas aprendeu a amar com o passar dos meses.

Ela gemia alto enquanto ele empurrava seus quadris contra os ela. As pernas dela se abriram para acomodar os grandes quadris de seu marido. Suas unhas se encravavam mais fundo nas costas, embora fosse difícil penetrar com as pontas naquele músculo tão resistente como couro. Katakuri conseguia controlar seu corpo, juntamente com sua fisionomia, permitindo-se fazer um pouco menor convertendo parte do seu corpo em  _mochi_  para não machuca-la totalmente; isso ele fazia com o próprio pênis. Isso não atrapalharia em poder fecunda-la, então fazia isso tranquilamente. Era assim que Madaline poderia aguentá-lo.

Em certas épocas, principalmente quando Madaline retornou a Ilha do Trigo, Katakuri havia se tornado insaciável e Maddy também sempre lhe permitia tê-la sexualmente. Sexo era algo que Madaline havia descoberto por ele e havia se apaixonado por isso. Embora jamais havia trocado um beijo sequer nos lábios desconhecidos do seu marido, sentia como se ele a beijasse nos lábios em cada toque, em cada carícia pelo corpo dela. Associava o beijo roubado que teve do cunhado Cracker com os momentos íntimos que tinha com Katakuri. Tinha a impressão que seu esposo tinha o mesmo toque, o mesmo gosto da boca.

Ambos despiam-se um para o outro, mas Katakuri jamais retirava a grande echarpe e a jaqueta (essa última peça, só em raras exceções). Mas nas recentes vezes em que se relacionava com a esposa, apenas retirava a jaqueta. Madaline já havia se acostumava com isso e jamais tocava em qualquer assunto que parecesse que tinha curiosidade acerca daquela echarpe. Até gostava do toque daquela echarpe em sua pele, já a erotizava como se fosse uma parte íntima do corpo dele. Tinha o cheiro natural dele... e isso a excitava mais ainda.

— Madaline... — Katakuri quase rosnou o nome da amada, sentindo seu clímax chegando e aumentando, juntamente com os movimentos do seu corpo, sustentando-se firme com as mãos na cama para não cair com seu enorme corpo sobre o corpo bem menor abaixo, que também movia os quadris para frente um pouco, atritando o clitóris na região pubiana do outro.

Quando ele atingiu e terminou de gozar profundamente dentro dela, ele caiu ao lado dela com cansaço, de bruços, respirando pesadamente. Madaline lambeu os lábios, apreciando a nudez dorsal do homem de cabelos de tom acaju rosado. Ela se moveu na cama, tocando-se ainda no clitóris, e começou a deslizar os lábios pelas costas do outro, subindo em cima dele. Katakuri abriu os olhos ainda cerrados.

— Maddy... o que vai fazer? — não que ele desconfiasse dela, mas ele tinha a maior preocupação em relação a sua echarpe e ela o acariciava perto. Ao sentir as mãos dela descendo até o final da coluna, calou-se, permitindo a bela subir por cima e deslizar pelo corpo dele como se fosse uma serpente. Madaline tinha umas atitudes criativas que animava Katakuri, embora ele tivesse exaurido daquele orgasmo intenso logo de manhã. A morena se deleitava beijando-o todo, enquanto movia seu clitóris contra a pele suada dele.

— Ahhhh... — ela gemia, terminando de gozar por completo se enroscando nele todo. Ele tinha uma pele firme, músculos que pareciam de rocha. Aquilo a deixava excitada, cheia de desejos, dos mais loucos que lhe viessem à cabeça. Mas muitos desejos ela obviamente guardava para si, não sentia tanta confiança em compartilhar com ele. E mesmo assim... ela continuava... descia com os beijos até uma das nádegas firmes do homem, que por dentro da echarpe prendia o riso, ao mesmo tempo que apreciava aquelas provocações.

— Não sabia... que tinha uma menina tão gulosa dentro de casa... — e ele se virou com cuidado, puxando-a pelo pulso para coloca-la por cima dele novamente. Com ela deitada sobre seu abdômen e a cabeça dela no meio do seu peito volumoso e robusto — nós temos um compromisso hoje, sabia? — ele afastou as mechas dos longos cabelos dela que lhe caíam no rosto.

— Eu sei, meu amor... eu sei... — ela falava entre beijos e leves mordidas que dava no músculo peitoral do lado esquerdo — ah... como você é todo rijo! Quase que me quebro os dentes!

— Cuidado... — ele lhe acariciava os cabelos da amada — mas vamos... vamos nos arrumar agora?

Madaline piscou para ele e concordou, saindo de cima dele ainda trocando com ele beijos pelos braços e pelo pescoço. Como era difícil para ambos os lados deixar para depois aquelas intimidades...

 

Em menos de quatro horas, eles já estavam dentro do  _Chatêau_  e eram recebidos pelos soldados que abriam os portões. Alguns deles observavam discretamente a beleza de Madaline, mas continham-se em olhar para outra direção quando os olhos de íris rosada de Katakuri iam ao encontro dos olhos famintos deles. E não era um bom olhar que o 2º filho da Mama dava aos seguranças. Ela parecia mais disposta, mais saudável... mais bela.

— Madaline está cada vez mais bonita, viu? Por isso que vejo mais olhares passeando pela sua figura! — disse olhando Katakuri como se estivesse o alertando — E ficará ainda mais bela quando estiver cheia dos meus netinhos para cuidar!

Elogiada (e alfinetada) pela Big Mom, Madaline apenas agradeceu.

— Obrigada pelo elogio, Mama.

— Mama?! Eu ouvi bem?! — a mulher se surpreendeu, visto que esta teimava em não lhe chamar assim.

— Parece que ela está entendendo que faz parte dessa família. — disse Oven, que estava próximo e havia se aproximado do casal e da Mama para ficar discretamente mais próximo a Madaline. Daifuku também se aproximou, mais para o lado do irmão trigêmeo mais velho. Madaline nada comentou ao ouvir Oven, apenas dando atenção a Mama e ao Katakuri. Também resolveu que evitaria Daifuku, visto que este também podia ser como o mais moço dos trigêmeos.

Madaline foi falar com boa parte das cunhadas e conheceu ainda outras que nem havia falar.

— Mas é bem uma joia essa Madalena. — comentou Citron.

— Madaline é o nome dela. — corrigiu Smoothie.

— Madaline... realmente, Katakuri é o nosso irmão mais privilegiado... ganhou uma bela mulher, muito mais jovem e até mais bonita que muitas de nossas cunhadas. — opinou Cinnamon.

— Mas parece que não sabe fazer filhos ainda... — comentou a mulher de cabelos platinados e ondulados, espremendo o corpo de uma girafa e oferecendo a bebida que obtinha a irmã de cabelos escuros.

— Ou ainda não quer ter... parece tão nova! — comentou Cinnamon, apreciando a figura de Madaline se algum tipo de malícia aparente. Ela pegou a grande taça e começou a bebericar.

Em um canto, Flampé observava o murmurinho envolvendo Katakuri e a odiosa esposa dele. Um dos irmãos, Charlotte Yuen, aproximou-se da garota.

— Sozinha por aí? Onde estão seus amiguinhos?

— Tão por aí.

— Não vai falar com Katakuri?

Flambé fez um leve beicinho, ainda mascando chiclete.

— ...ele que venha até a mim se quiser falar.

— Ooohhh... nunca imaginei ouvir isso de você! — comentou a enorme criatura que usava uma armadura semelhante à dos soldados de biscoito de Cracker.

— Vai te catar! — respondeu a garota, irritada.


	25. A Saúde de Madaline

— Flampé...

— ...

Madaline cumprimentava a cunhada e esta sequer conseguia responder direito. Katakuri chegou a olhar seriamente para a menina, que entendeu aquele olhar e... ainda gostava do seu irmão favorito e não queria irritá-lo.

— ...olá, Madaline. Sinto por não responder direito, sou um pouco encabulada.

— Entendo... não precisa se encabular comigo. — ela deu leves tapinhas no ombro delgado da outra, que quase torceu os lábios contrariada, mas Maddy não tinha feito por mal. Mostrava-se afável sem interesse algum e, vendo que Flampé era das mais jovens cunhadas, procurava ser mais aberta justamente porque esta já quase havia se atritado diretamente com ela.

— Ei, Madaline!!! — Chiffon chamava Maddy de longe, com Pez no colo e Bege ao lado dela.

— Chiffon!

Ambas se encontraram e se abraçaram. Eram amigas sinceras.

— Irmã Chiffon... terei que dar atenção a Mama, tem como cuidar de Maddy por mim? — Katakuri pediu bem próximo a ela, como se quisesse evitar que outros quisessem ouvir, mas Flampé, Madaline e Bege que estavam próximos ouviram. Flampé fervia por dentro em ver que ele tinha zelo com a esposa.

— Irmãozão, depois eu posso passar um tempo com você? — ela resolveu pedir... ela tinha que confirmar que ele ainda tinha zelo com ela desde quando ela era mais pequena.

— Claro, antes verei uma coisa com a Mama... fique com a Madaline...

“Sério que me pede isso, irmãozão?”, a garota de enorme rabo-de-cavalo pensou calada.

— ...eu retornarei a ela logo e poderemos ficar um tempo conversando como sempre.

“Quero ficar com você, não com ela!”, Flampé recusava internamente de passar tempo com ela. Era só com Katakuri, como nos tempos em que ele cuidava e brincava com ela.

— Quer que eu fique com Pez? — perguntou Bege para a esposa, achando que ela gostaria de passar um tempo livremente com Madaline.

— Não, não... aliás, Maddy! Pegue-o... veja como está crescendo. — Pez foi entregue a Madaline, que teve que puxar mais força de si pra sustentar nos braços um bebê fortão.

— Nossa... ele está bem forte! Puxou a mãe... — e ela olhou o pai dele, que estava com aparente feição incomodada — e ao pai também! Principalmente o pai! — ela terminou sorrindo, e Bege desfranziu o rosto. Pez mostrava-se bem acomodado no colo de Maddy, pegando nos cabelos negros e lisos da tia.

— Olha como ele está folgado! — comentou Chiffon, rindo.

— Ele tem bom gosto desde cedo. — comentou Bege, baforando seu charuto. Maddy ficou sem jeito, mas distraía-se com o bebê.

Flampé observava que Madaline parecia carismática cada vez mais com os outros irmãos e até os cunhados não irmãos. Com essa análise, ela se preocupava com seu status de irmãzinha preferida do Katakuri. Ela ainda temia a ideia dele ter um filho! Aí que ela não teria mais o carinho dele como sempre teve. Mas Madaline lhe parecia tirar todo o foco que ele tinha com ela. Imagina um filho...

“Tomara que ela seja estéril. E que ele se enjoe dela e apenas seja somente o meu irmãozão!”, Flampé pensava enquanto estava ali, acompanhando-a somente para não desapontar Katakuri.

Katakuri passou bom tempo com a Mama e outro irmãos que sempre vinham lhe falar. Ele era muito procurado para diversas coisas, até como conselheiro. Era carismático na família, ao mesmo tempo em que, secretamente, uns odiavam essa sua posição. Mas estava confiante em Chiffon que cuidaria dela e não a deixaria sozinha... nem sequer com Flampé.

Madaline também tinha a atenção das irmãs e poucos irmãos, os mais pequenos no caso. Todos queriam ver a “esposa de Katakuri”. Maddy sabia que ser esposa de quem era tinha uma influência forte na Família Charlotte. Maddy era bastante paciente e até carinhosa com os cunhadinhos pequenos.

Certa hora, ela quis se isolar de tudo ficando na grande varanda do jardim. Comentou com Chiffon que queria ficar um pouco só e onde estaria; Chiffon concordou em permiti-la sair de perto. Enquanto estava na sacada debruçada com certo cuidado, olhando lá para baixo – o grande salão das festas ficava no topo – alguém apareceu ao lado dela. Maddy olhou para o lado e se surpreendeu em vê-lo depois de um tempo. Sem alguma alteração, voltou a olhar para o horizonte.

— Qual o problema, Madaline? — disse ele, fazendo o mesmo que Maddy.

— Que problema, Cracker?

— Apenas quis saber por que não me cumprimentou.

— Não o tinha visto... e mais... — ela olhou para ele — eu disse a sua irmã Lola que estaria aqui tomando uma fresca... e se ela ou outro me veem com você aqui... o que vão pensar?

— Não verão... apenas passei aqui para ver como estava... fico feliz em vê-la bem. — ele se desencostou da sacada — vou me distanciar, como acha melhor. Tenha uma boa festa, Maddy.

— Obrigada, Cracker. — ela agradeceu.

Ele foi andando. Maddy observou ele seguir seu caminho, até que algo dentro de si a fez assumir uma postura apreensiva. Cracker parou de caminha quando ouviu um barulho de algo cair no chão. Virou-se e deu de cara com Madaline desmaiada no chão. Obviamente ele não a ignoraria ali e foi até ela, pegando pelos ombros e segurando-os, enquanto tentava acordar Madaline.

— Madaline... responda-me! — ele começou a assoprar levemente no rosto dela. Ela pareceu mexer os olhos — Madaline, o que foi? — ele olhou em volta e viu Pudding, que estava olhando em direção aos dois — Ei, Pudding! Venha cá!

— O que houve?

Com a ajuda de Pudding, ambos tentaram reanimar Madaline aos poucos.

— Vamos leva-la a enfermaria?

— Vamos! — concordou Cracker.

Cracker a pegou nos braços e ambos se dirigiram a enfermaria. De um ponto distante dali, Daifuku ficou observando Cracker levando Madaline nos braços e Pudding à frente. Algo sério dele ter acontecido. Desencostou-se da parede onde estava encostado e resolveu seguir os dois irmãos sem falar nada para Katakuri.

Na enfermaria, as enfermeiras reconheceram Maddy e mais uma vez, cuidaram dela (antes foi o acidente com a sopa quente). Houve um abalo na pressão corporal dela, mas acharam que foi algo incomum e, ao mesmo tempo, familiar.

— ...oi... —Maddy acordava aos poucos. Viu Pudding ao lado dela, sentada e Cracker, um pouco mais distante, encostado à parede.

— Madaline... você nos deu um susto de novo! — Pudding disse em um tom que estava entre repreensão e brincadeira.

— Ah! Mas... Katakuri! O que estou fazendo aqui?! — ela se levantou subitamente e colocou a mão na cabeça — tudo parece girar!

— Acalme-se, minha cunhada... — Cracker se aproximou da cama em que Maddy estava deitada — você estava na sacada quando nos encontramos e, quando fui embora, você pareceu que perdeu a consciência e desmaiou. — Cracker explicou a verdade, olhando também para Pudding com a finalidade que ela entendesse a verdade e não pensasse nada mais “ousado”.

Madaline se lembrou então do que havia acontecido. Apenas estava olhando para o horizonte quando, de repente, viu as coisas como se estivessem esfumaçadas e olhou para trás. Viu brevemente a imagem de Cracker se distanciando e... tudo foi ficando escuro.

— Não digam nada para meu marido, eu peço!

— Será que... ao menos... pode voltar andando para os outros? — perguntou Pudding.

— Bem... acho que sim — Maddy passou a mão pela própria bochecha, sentiu que estava suada e não fazia calor para isso.

— Não, está louca? — Cracker lhe disse — Olha... é melhor que fique aqui e que o irmão Katakuri venha te buscar.

— Não é necessário. Desde que ela fique sentada e não fique se agitando muito por aí. — Pudding tentou “defende-la”.

— Vamos ver o que a enfermeira dirá.

A enfermeira confirmou a queda da pressão e certo estresse corporal dela.

— Se continuar a persistir isso, deverá fazer um exame. Prevenir-se ou curar-se de uma doença logo no início é bastante necessário.

— Está certo. — Maddy acatou a dica da enfermeira.

— Talvez... Madaline tenha certa aversão à altura. — opinou Pudding — sabe, eu mesma odeio ficar olhando da sacada daqui!

— E ela estava debruçada, sim! Eu vi... — lembrou Cracker.

— Cracker! — Madaline o repreendeu.

— Eu que deveria te repreender, Madaline! Sempre fazendo besteiras e eu te salvando...

Pudding começou a rir e os dois se viraram para a jovem.

— O que tem de engraçado?!

— Hahahaha... nada, não... é que vocês dois parecem até irmãos, sempre acontece uma coisa com Madaline, irmão Cracker a salva e os dois começam a discutir!

Ambos ficaram sem jeito. Com a permissão da enfermeira, os três voltaram para a festa, mas somente Pudding entrou com Madaline no salão. Dulce as viu de longe e correu até elas.

— Maddy! Estava te procurando, Chiffon me disse que estava lá fora tomando um arzinho e quando fui lá, nenhum sinal de você!

— Eu... estava passeando com a Pudding! Não é, minha cunhada?

— Er... sim, claro! — confirmou a moça de longa franja que cobria quase um dos olhos.

Mais adiante, Daifuku apareceu perto delas.

— Olá... — na verdade, queria saber o porquê da cena que havia visto minutos atrás.

— Irmão Daifuku... — Pudding pareceu trêmula, mas não medrosa a ponto de fugir.

— Eu... seria inconveniente se perguntasse algo para as duas? — sinalizando com seus enormes dedos em direção a Pudding e Maddy, Daifuku falava calmamente.

Estas duas se olharam. Preocuparam-se um pouco, principalmente a morena, pois ele poderia desmentir as desculpas esfarrapadas que ambas deram par Dulce.

— Por que minha cunhada Madaline estava sendo levada nos braços pelo irmão Cracker para fora do salão de festas?

— Hã? — Dulce não entendeu nada ao ouvir aquilo.

Madaline olhou firmemente para o loiro e respondeu calmamente.

— Bem... se quer saber, direi. Apenas tive um mal estar e desmaiei. Se não fosse por Pudding e Cracker, estaria ali até agora desacordada. Só isso, nada mais. Não é necessário aborrecer meu marido com isso, já estou melhor.

Ele sorriu com certo jeito irônico. Para ele, Maddy escondia algo e Pudding estava dando uma de cúmplice.

— Com licença, cunhado Daifuku... — Maddy puxou as outras duas e se retirou da presença dele. Daifuku coçou o fino bigode, observando as três se distanciarem.

— Onde estava, Daifuku? — Oven apareceu atrás do loiro, que apenas virou a cabeça e sorria maliciosamente — Que sorriso é esse? Parece que viu algo muito comprometedor...

— E vi mesmo... quer saber?

— Lógico! — Oven cruzou os braços, esperando o que ouviria de Daifuku.

— ...parece que não é o único que busca uma oportunidade para ter contato com Madaline.

— O quê?! Como assim?

.....................

Assim como Maddy quis, Katakuri não ficou sabendo de nada. Pelo menos na frente dela, pois Pudding aproveitou um minuto em que o irmão estava longe dela para avisar que ela havia se sentindo mal brevemente e que precisava de cuidados. Não mencionou nada sobre Cracker.

— Deve ficar de olho na saúde dela...

— Ficarei.

— Mas ela pediu discrição para mim... mas resolvi contar só dessa vez.

— Mantenha-me informado se acontecer qualquer coisa com ela. — ordenou Katakuri — Passe isso para as outras irmãs.

— Certo.

Katakuri quase não teve tempo para ficar com sua esposa, principalmente porque prometeu atenção a Flampé. Maddy não se importava que seu marido passasse tempo com sua irmãzinha, apenas lamentava por (achar que) ela não curtir muito sua companhia.

— Talvez seja ciúmes... ela sempre foi assim carente, desde sempre! — ele comentou com a esposa, a caminho de casa.

— Entendo... quem sabe se, um dia, nós ficamos tão amigas como ela é com você?

Katakuri fez uma expressão duvidosa. Conhecia Flampé.

— Ah! Falando nela... podemos convidá-la um dia para passar conosco, que acha, meu querido?

— ...talvez uma boa ideia, mas ela não costuma sair do grupo dela, sequer para visitar aqui... — Katakuri apenas ocultou o fato que ela não visitaria se Madaline estivesse ali.

Ao chegar a casa, Maddy nem quis comer mais nada o resto do dia, visto que havia se fartado bem em diversas guloseimas. E notando um apetite voraz antes nunca observado nela, Streusen lhe oferecia com gosto comidas que ele convertia a partir de objetos diversos. Brigadeiros eram seus favoritos. Maddy é gulosamente apaixonada por tortas salgadas e, ao descobrir que a morena devorava quando tinha em mãos, Streusen ofereceu das mais variadas tortas.

— Não imaginava que a Sra. Madaline fosse tão comilona! Vai com cuidado, senão poderá passar mal! Já é a quinta torta que você come inteira!

— Ah, nem sou! — disse ela, (quase) falando de boca cheia — Mas eu não como essas tortas faz tanto tempo! Minha mãe faz, mas... que fique entre nós, o senhor faz divinamente!

— Kukukukukuku... é mesmo? — ele agradeceu reverenciando-se discretamente — Fico lisonjeado em ouvir isso, mas ainda assim valorize a culinária materna! Ela é sempre especial! — disse ele, lembrando-se rapidamente da própria Big Mom quando criança, que adorava devorar todos os pratos diversos e as guloseimas variadas que a oferecia.

De um canto oposto da mesa onde estavam os dois, Mama observava secretamente sua cunhada. Com a mão no queixo pensativa, analisava aquele comportamento dela. Após todos irem embora, curiosamente questionou Streusen sobre o apetite dela.

— É... espero que ela não passe mal... mas não consegui impedi-la!

— Sei... você adora alimentar os outros! É seu prazer e o meu é de comer! Mamamama...

— Verdade! — ele tirou do chapéu um grande cupcake e ofereceu a Mama, que devorou logo.

— Mas sabe... Madaline está muito diferente nesses últimos meses... mais obediente... até me chama de Mama, agora... como todas as outras cunhadas!

— O Sr. Katakuri soube discipliná-la direitinho.

— Agora só me falta uma coisa... — disse a Mama, fazendo uma careta de sapeca que Streusen entendeu direitinho. E ele aproveitou para lhe deixar uma suspeita.

— E se não me falhar as suspeitas, Mama... pelo que observei hoje na menina... parece que seu desejo já está a caminho! Kukukukuku...

— Hã?!

— Éééé... nunca vi a Sra. Madaline com aquele apetite em outras ocasiões! E ela mesma me disse que não é dessas gulosas, mas que hoje durante a festa estava com aquela fome!

— Mamamama! Isso seria ótimo! — disse ela, batendo de leve as mãos com dedos gordos adornados em anéis.

 

Ilha do Trigo, Casa de Madaline e Katakuri...

— Madaline, abra essa porta! — ordenou o esposo, preocupado.

Ela limpava o rosto e ajeitava o banheiro para sair sem dar a mínima suspeita do acesso de enjoo que a fez vomitar tudo no meio da madrugada.

— Maddy!

— Já estou saindo! — ela abriu a janela do banheiro para tirar qualquer odor ruim que tivesse ali e, pegando um dos vidros de perfume que enfeitavam a grande pia, apertou o spray por todos os cantos do banheiro.

Katakuri notou quando Madaline saiu correndo da cama até o banheiro por duas vezes. E na segunda, descobriu o que ela estava fazendo usando sua habilidade de prever boa parte do futuro. Levantou-se e a seguiu. Tentou entrar, mas estava trancada a porta.

— Eu sei que não está passando bem! — ele disse.

“Que coisa! Ele consegue adivinhar tudo! ...isso me assusta!”, pensou Madaline, abrindo a porta. A imensa figura diante de si a encarava de braços cruzados. Madaline passou a mão nos cabelos emaranhados, como se estivesse encabulada.

— Que cheiro forte é esse de perfume? — ele tampou o nariz cobrindo-o com a enorme mão por cima da echarpe, em direção ao nariz.

— Er... eu botei para arejar um pouquinho o local.

— Sei... eu vi você comendo em demasia enquanto eu estava com a Flampé... estava louco para sair de onde estava e te colocar quieta perto de mim e me arrependo por não ter feito isso!

— Mas oras! Todo mundo costuma exagerar nas comidas de festas! — disse ela, com as mãos na cintura — além disso, eu estava com fome! Vez ou outra a gente se sente indisposta com uma “hiper” digestão, mas nada disso vai me matar!

— Maddy... — ele tirou a mão do nariz e a pegou calmamente pelo braço, levando-a para a cama — hoje você não vai trabalhar. Ficará sob cuidados por dois dias!

— Mas não precisa! Já estou melhor...

— Não está, não! Você vomitou tudo que comeu em exagero, perdeu muita água e nutrientes e deve estar um pouco enfraquecida.

Ele se lembrou das palavras de Pudding. A comilança foi depois de Maddy ter desmaiado perto da sacada. Muito estranho...

— Se não melhorar em dois dias, chamarei um médico!

— Não há necessidade de médico! Você está me tratando como se fosse uma filhinha!

— ...

Ambos riram por uns segundos.

— ...isso é tanta vontade de ter um filho, meu esposo? E inconscientemente me trata como uma criança sua?

E ele ficou sério. Maddy notou a expressão mudada.

— Eu... disse algo que não gostou?

— Não é isso... — ele se levantou e caminhou até a janela. “Será que...”, ele teve suas suspeitas. Mas não criaria expectativas. Sempre que as criava, se frustrava quando nada do esperado acontecia.

Durante dois dias, Maddy permaneceu em repouso. Ele evitava até de ter relações, o que desapontava a esposa que parecia sempre disposta. E Maddy tinha um excelente “pique” nessas horas, o que o deixava animado e inseguro ao mesmo tempo. Ela gostava de inventar e reinventas diversas posições, ideias aparentemente loucas, mas esta respeitava as limitações impostas por Katakuri. A echarpe. A echarpe que já era até excitante para Maddy, pois era como uma “marca” dele. Tinha o cheiro natural dele, as digitais dele. Só de pensar na tal echarpe, ela já se sentia atentada em jogar seu rosto e não tirá-lo daquele meio de tufos de pelos por longo tempo. Mal sabia ela o que de “estranho” ele escondia por debaixo de sua “marca registrada”.

— Ah, deixa-me dormir junto a você, ao menos! — Maddy pediu, abraçando-o com o rosto afundado na echarpe.

Ele sentiu uma gota de suor descer pela lateral da testa. Mas ela não fazia menção nenhuma de sequer olhar por dentro. Madaline fechou os olhos, quase não podia sentir totalmente o contato do pescoço dele com o volume daquela echarpe. Encostado à cama, acolheu Maddy no colo e a deixou que dormisse ali. Quase sempre era assim, e quando esta caia em sono profundo, ele ajeitava a mulher ao lado na cama e ficava admirando-a até que ele pegasse no sono que era levemente frágil. E ainda era mais frágil com Madaline ao seu lado. E ficava ainda mais frágil porque ele sentia a necessidade de cuidá-la e protege-la...


	26. Mudanças de Última Hora

Maddy andava pelos trigais enquanto estava em uma de suas folgas. Com botas específicas para andar naquele terreno, ela observava cada pé dos diversos tipos de trigo que se cultivava ali. Katakuri era um exímio e até mesmo um perfeccionista administrador. Seus homens trabalhavam a finco naquela enorme fábrica e tudo feito de trigo se era obtido e distribuído para todos os territórios da Mama.

Ao subir uma pequena elevação, Maddy sentiu certa moleza tomar conta do corpo. Ela parou, respiro fundo e seguiu. Perto daquela área, um Katakuri muito apreensivo se aproximava e ela se distanciava mais, passeando tranquilamente pelas plantações. O Sol já estava se pondo, mas ainda emitia um calor e uma luz tão forte que parecia embaralhar a visão dela. Madaline suspirou longo.

— De novo isso... — ela sacudia a cabeça, enquanto estava encostada a uma grande ramificação de trigo — ele não pode me ver assim... senão vai se irritar! Ah... e por que eu estou preocupada com isso, agora? Desde quando... tenho medo dele? — ela pôs a mão na cabeça — acho que é melhor voltar...

Maddy descia a elevação calmamente, tentando se manter calma e focar no chão em que pisava. Katakuri parecia procura-la tenso, até deparar-se com ela, que no exato instante ao se encontrar diante dele, sentiu novamente como na outra vez, tudo ficando escuro.

— Ah... oi, Kata... — ela tentou saudar, mas caiu novamente. E diante dele, que a amparou pegando nos braços.

— Eu sabia! — ele teve que voltar com a mulher no colo e sozinho, tratou de cuidar dela. Ajoelhado diante dela que estava sentada, colocava um pouco de água na testa dela e também ia dando aos goles para ela molhar a boca, ele conseguia ver os efeitos dos seus cuidados dando certo: Madaline recuperava lentamente a consciência.

— Katakuri...

— Está melhor, Madaline? — perguntou tranquilo para não deixa-la nervosa.

— Sim... quero dizer, não muito...

— Você não deveria caminhar tão longe... se eu não tivesse por perto, cairia desmaiada e ninguém te socorreria tão rapidamente.

— ...sei.

— Ultimamente está muito debilitada. Nem os dois dias de folga te fizeram voltar ao normal. E ainda foi fazer das suas longas caminhadas, não é?

— Mas não se preocupe... eu mesma quero uma avaliação médica para saber da doença que tenho.

— Doença? — ele parou de molhar a testa dela e fita-la nos olhos — Como assim, doença?

— A enfermeira... ela me falou quando passei mal na Festa do Chá... que se insistisse os sintomas, eu deveria fazer uma avaliação completa... dizendo que se eu tivesse alguma doença iniciando pelo corpo, deveria logo me tratar.... ai, não!

Maddy se deu conta de que se esqueceu de guardar o segredo. Mas Katakuri já sabia por causa da Pudding e isso só confirmou o mal-estar que ela teve a festa e escondeu.

— A mentira sempre anda rápido demais e tropeça em suas próprias pernas curtas, Madaline... — ele se sentou ao lado dela — mas disso eu já tinha sido informado por pessoas de confiança.

“Deve ter sido a Pudding... ou Dulce mesmo... ou até Cracker!”, pensou Madaline.

— Por quem?

— Não interessa, agora. Levarei para a casa e chamarei um médico de confiança.

Assim ele fez. Funcionários da grande fábrica notaram calados o chefe deles levando a esposa nos braços e já trataram de fofocar por aí. E boatos foram se espalhando por outras ilhas.

Um médico da confiança de Big Mom viajou até a Ilha do Trigo para examinar Madaline. Em menos de uma hora, o médico diagnosticou a suposta “doença” de Madaline.

— Realmente, está com pouco de anemia... nada que uma boa alimentação não a recupere! — ele tirou o estetoscópio e guardou em sua mala — afinal, esse... _déficit_ de vitaminas é consequência de uma primeira gravidez. A primeira geralmente altera e modifica muito o corpo da mulher, a saúde também fica bem mais vulnerável... com o acostumar do corpo, outras gravidezes não sugarão tanto a energia do corpo dela!

— Como? — Madaline ouviu com os lábios curvados em um sorriso.

— Então... é isso? — Katakuri quis confirmar. Estava feliz e podia até gritar, mas isso ele fazia por dentro. Suas emoções eram bastante guardadas e controladas por ele.

— É. Não há nenhuma doença grave adoecendo Madaline, mas é preciso dar um “ _up_ ” na nutrição dela para que a gravidez e a saúde dela não entrem em estado de alerta. E é só isso, Sr. Charlotte. — o médico chamava todos os filhos e filhas (solteiras) pelo sobrenome da família.

— E os cuidados? Como Madaline deve se alimentar? — Katakuri parecia mais preocupado que a própria esposa.

— Está tudo aqui, meu caro! — ele entregou uma lista grande para o homem — e será uma honra cuidar do nascimento de mais um Charlotte! O mais recente foi o pequeno Strudel!

— Teremos que fazer algumas mudanças... — disse Katakuri, olhando para Madaline.

.....................

Katakuri caminhava até o _Chatêau_ , pois anunciaria a nova pessoalmente para a mãe. Sentia-se bem quando podia alegrar a mãe, pois nem sempre teve momentos assim. E eram momentos que podia contar nos dedos.

— Então, Mama... já está tudo pronto, aqui! — Perospero conversava com a mãe pelo den den mushi.

— Está bem, Peros... embora eu sonhasse para você uma esposa muito melhor, deixarei pelas condições reais que se case com Docille.

— Ótimo, Mama! Não se decepcionará... ela é extremamente o oposto que Madaline foi antes de se casar, não terei trabalho algum em mantê-la sob meu controle!

— Mamamamama... só espero que, diferente de Madaline, dê-me netos rapidamente! Quase 1 ano, já! E nada!

— Docille não te decepcionará!

— Mama! — um dos guardas homie invadia o salão onde ela ficava.

— Tenho que ver algo aqui, depois me traga essa moça, quero conversar com ela!

Big Mom encerrou a conversa sorridente, mas encarou seriamente o guarda homie.

— O que quer?

— E-er... Mama... o... s-senhor Katakuri está aqui, querendo f-falar com a s-senhora! — ele explicou, gaguejando.

— Mande-o entrar. Ah! Ele já está aqui na entrada! — Linlin olhou para a entrada e viu o filho.

O homie pediu licença e se retirou.

— Mas Katakuri? Você por aqui em dias incomuns?

— Sim.

— Notícias importantes ou repetidas? — com a mão no queixo, ela perguntou com certo toque de ironia.

— É um anúncio que tenho e que vai agradá-la muito.

Logicamente ela pensou “bem que poderia ser um neto a caminho, mas não será isso...”. Lembrou-se rapidamente do que Streusen havia comentado acerca do apetite de Madaline. Mas... seriam assuntos de negócios, mesmo.

— ...Madaline espera um filho... o neto que a Mama tanto desejou em quase um ano após meu casamento. — ele conteve a respiração profunda, anunciando calmamente a boa nova.

Ela desceu a mão do queixo e pôs-se boquiaberta. Mas estava estática, aparentemente como se tivesse ouvido algo que ela não quisesse ouvir. Katakuri piscou os olhos seguidamente diante daquela reação da Mama. Mas a postura da mulher mudou logo para uma extasiante reação, a ponto de gritar de felicidade. O grito era potente a ponto de Katakuri tampar os ouvidos rapidamente e alguns dos homies de companhia dela desmaiarem. Ela pôs as mãos nos ombros do filho e o encarou.

— Então você é capaz disso? Como todos os outros? — perguntou ela, exibindo os dentes redondos em um sorriso enigmático, que não dava para saber o tipo de emoção que o fazia se abrir.

Katakuri entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Nada respondeu, apenas olhava com um ar sorridente. Seus belos olhos simétricos, rosados e de cílios longos. Big Mom o soltou e já proclamou que queria um anúncio em uma grande Festa do Chá. Para tudo Mama queria celebração, principalmente quando era algo que ela gostasse.

— Você conseguiu me surpreender mais uma vez, Katakuri! — Mama estava orgulhosa daquele filho. E até estava feliz por Madaline. E tinha planos para ela também — Quero que ela passe a morar comigo aqui, no Chatêau! Quero acompanhar cada mês de gestação! Lá naquela ilha vocês passam muito tempo solitários e quero a Maddy bem acompanhada, quero que meu neto nasça com muita saúde!

— Falarei com ela sua decisão. — disse Katakuri. E ele pode deixar sua respiração fluir normalmente, sem manter-se tão firme ali. Mama rodava todo o salão conectando alguns den den mushis. Ia ser aquele anúncio!

.....................

O anúncio correu por toda a ilha e logo todos souberam da novidade. Os irmãos se motivaram na chegada de outro sobrinho. Mas nem todos.

Cracker sentiu certa tristeza. Viu que Madaline havia mesmo se afeiçoado a Katakuri e desde a última vez que se encontraram, não viu olhares indecisos vindos dela, como sempre via. Principalmente quando a beijou. Ele era certo que Katakuri jamais havia beijado e que, se pudesse... teria mesmo por trás desse casamento que foi arranjado. Viu que Perospero pode escolher sua própria noiva... coisa que era rara, mas ele sabia que aquele primogênito não tinha nada negado pela Mama. Mas Katakuri não teve a chance de escolher uma esposa, mas o destino o enviou tal mulher... que daria tudo para que ela fosse a sua esposa e não de Katakuri. Viu que era mesmo hora de esquecê-la. Embora seu amor estivesse um pouco mais fraco, ainda era existente.

— Pelo menos... ainda pude ter um beijo seu... Madaline. — disse ele, olhando para o céu estrelado enquanto estava em seu território, a Ilha dos Biscoitos.

Flampé chorava desolada, longe de todos do seu grupo com quem sempre estava acompanhada. Dulce comemorou com o filho nos braços, comentando com Nusstorte que será tão bom os filhos crescerem juntos como foi com elas duas. Os irmãos gêmeos de Katakuri pareceram apáticos ao saberem que Maddy lhes dariam um sobrinho, especialmente Oven. Perospero achou melhor acelerarem o casamento, antes que a Mama esquecesse por causa da vinda do futuro neto e temia apenas por isso. Estava surpreso em ver seu irmão Katakuri conseguir algo que não imaginava que conseguiria.

Todos tinham suas expectativas diversas perante o filho do Ministro da Farinha, o Major Comandante Doce, Katakuri. Madaline estava no primeiro mês da gestação e estava sob cuidados extremos. Katakuri informou a Mama que ela estava com anemia e precisava de se alimentar melhor.

— Mais uma vez te digo: traga até aqui! Streusen saberá dar a alimentação exata para que tenha forças para gerar meu neto! Ele sabe do que ela gosta de comer também!

Madaline não se interessou de sair do lugar que tinha como seu “lar, doce lar”. Katakuri explicou que era uma ordem da Mama e sabia que não poderia deixa-la sozinha enquanto fosse trabalhar.

— Mas... não quero morar longe de você! — Maddy segurava-o pelas calças.

— Mas eu a visitarei todos os dias! Não poderei deixar os negócios lá para vir morar aqui... mas eu passarei grande parte do tempo com você!

— Quero dormir com você! Não com sua mãe!

— Você não dormirá com a Mama! Entenda, Maddy... — ele pôs as mãos enormes nos ombros dela, quase cobrindo a parte superior do braço — ao menos... esses primeiros meses. Depois, quando estiver forte o suficiente, poderá quem sabe voltar para cá antes mesmo de dar a luz?

— E eu quero ter meu filho aqui, mesmo! Eu vou falar com a Mama!

— Não contrarie a Mama, Maddy... sou eu que também quero isso, é o melhor para você... nossos serviçais não podem dar conta dos cuidados prescritos pelo médico... você sabe dos novos cuidados que terá que seguir, não sabe?

— ...não tem como dormir comigo às noites se eu estiver lá com sua mãe? Sem que isso atrapalhe seu trabalho lá na fábrica?

Katakuri sacudiu a cabeça que não. Maddy abaixou a cabeça, suspirando longamente. Ele levantou a cabeça dela pegando-a no queixo. Realmente, no _Chatêau_ da Mama, teria o acesso direto a tudo que precisasse.

— Madaline... você estará sempre sob meus cuidados. Mama jamais faria algo de ruim com você... e ainda por cima esperando o neto que ela quer... jamais faria! Nenhum daqueles que quiser te fazer mal te farão... onde reside a Mama... ninguém se atreveria nem olhá-la de lado. Não pode ficar aqui sozinha enquanto vou trabalhar.

— Leva-me contigo até a fábrica! Fico quietinha e não incomodo ninguém!

— Negativo! — ele a soltou e se levantou do sofá feito de _mochi_ — vou deixa-la nas mãos de meus homens?

— Realmente... isso não seria bom. — Maddy concordou.

— E lá, muitas de minhas irmãs que já tem experiência com nossos irmãozinhos pequenos vão cuidar de você por mim. Tudo sob a proteção da Mama.

— Não sei... — olhou para ele longamente. Ele foi até ela e sentou-se novamente ao seu lado.

— Amanhã mesmo te levarei para Whole Cake. Lembre-se, eu a visitarei todos os dias. Não ficarei tão longe assim.

Madaline pôs sua mão sobre a dele, que a cobriu com a outra mão enorme.

— Não me agrada... não morar mais junto do meu marido.

— Não será para sempre. É só por um período.

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela. Sentiria falta de dormir ao lado dela todos os dias. Como foi quando ela esteve com Dulce, amparando-a quando perdeu os pais. Mas pelo menos a visitaria todos os dias, se pudesse. Nem um dia a menos. Isso faria, sim. Mesmo que parecesse incômodo.

— Permita-me... ao menos... que eu leve uma coisa de você comigo...

Madaline hesitava, mas queria algo dele para poder dormir sem se sentir longe dele.

— ...ter algo seu... para que eu não passe as noites tão solitariamente...

— E o que é?

— ...sua echarpe. Essa que sempre usa.

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos. Os olhos púrpuros de Maddy piscaram suas vezes seguidas. Ficaram em silêncio profundo, olhando um para o outro sem saber como reagiriam. Katakuri se levantou e começou a caminhar pela sala onde estavam.

— O que foi? Não tem outra echarpe? Tem sempre que andar com essa?

Ele se virou rapidamente para ela, que se calou.

— ...não costumo tirá-la. Acho que já expliquei o porquê.

— Não... não me lembro o porquê. Aliás... pediu-me discrição em relação a isso e o respeitei.

Katakuri hesitava demais, temia revelar seu rosto completo por qualquer situação.

— Mas... pode ser qualquer outra peça... mas é nessa sua echarpe que concentra seu cheiro... é sua marca para mim, sabe... e na qual eu amo dormir enroscada nela.

Ele até se sentiu bem em ouvir isso, mas... tirar a echarpe? Revelar sua boca que era terminada com longas costuras que só se podia ver em parte? Seus dentes longos e afiados típicos de uma fera e não de um humano comum? Ela teria horror dele... ela já tinha aceitado em conviver com ele assim, era o que parecia. Por que destruir o que já estava construído?

Ele sequer se atrevia em ver um possível futuro, pois já imaginava Madaline se chocando com a imagem de seu rosto. E lastimando-se diante da imagem vista.

— ...sinto que... não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto... mas...

— Maddy... se eu te dissesse que... tenho coisas que jamais poderia falar com você, pelo seu próprio bem... você me perdoaria?

Madaline o olhou sem falar nada.

— Eu a perdoaria pelos seus segredos...

A morena se lembrou das investidas de Cracker nela, nas quais já havia se atraído secretamente, inclusive o beijo que ele havia roubado dela e que havia sido o primeiro dela. Um dos melhores momentos dela ali, não podia negar. Ela sem sentia um pouco culpada por esconder (e sentir tudo isso) e tentou associar com o que seu marido queria dizer.

— Então eu o perdoo também... pelos seus segredos.

Katakuri teve uma ideia, mas nada falou ali para ela.

— Bem... queria ao menos levar algo, meu amor... algo seu para ter com o que dormir e não sentir sua falta nas noites.

— E terá!

Madaline sorriu discretamente, ainda que encabulada por lidar com aquela situação em que o deixava aparentemente aborrecido. No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Katakuri ajudou Maddy a arrumar a única mala enorme, levando-a também. Madaline podia caminhar tranquilamente ao lado dele. Ao chegarem a Whole Cake, estava chovendo e fazendo Sol ao mesmo tempo, era a recepção de Prometheus e Zeus ao casal, também avisando a Mama que eles se aproximavam. Ele vestia uma capa negra e ela uma capa de cor azul bem escuro.

Na entrada do Chatêau, Mama e muitos dos filhos e filhas receberam o casal com salves e uma pequena celebração foi feita ali. Ambos ficaram sem jeito, mas aceitaram aquela recepção. Maddy se sentiu quase intimidada por tanta gente querendo falar e parabeniza-la e Big Mom teve que interferir, trazendo-a para dentro. Katakuri seguiu as duas, levando a mala da esposa.

— Ah, Maddy não está acostumada com essas coisas, não é? — comentava Mama, enorme, curvando-se para guiar Madaline com as mãos no ombro desta.

— Realmente não... mas fico grata por me acolher!

— Você e ao meu neto! E então? Quantos meses?

— Um só... até o quarto mês devo ficar sob cuidados... a gravidez pode até não vingar.

— Mas vira essa boca! Está segura aqui comigo, terá manhã, tarde e noite de cuidados médicos... e meu, claro!

— Mama... aqui está a mala dela. Devo me retirar agora. — Katakuri interrompeu gentilmente a conversa das duas.

Madaline olhou para trás e depois, pediu algo a sogra.

— Big Mo... digo, Mama... posso antes me despedir do seu filho em particular? Não será nada longo.

— Claro! Eu a esperarei no salão principal, sabe onde fica?

— Sei, estarei breve lá!

Big Mom deixou Katakuri com a esposa no _hall_ do _Chatêau_.

— ...meu amor. — ele se ajoelhou para ficar mais próximo ao rosto dela. Beijou-lhe a testa por cima da echarpe. Isso fez a mulher lembrar-se de algo importante.

— ...você havia me prometido algo. — disse Maddy, em tom baixo.

— Eu sei... — ele disse no mesmo tom — eu te darei agora mesmo antes de seguir.

Ele se levantou e andou um pouco mais a frente, de costas para Madaline e em direção ao portão. A morena ficou sem entender, afinal ele não entregaria uma “lembrança” dele para que ela ficasse enquanto estivesse hospedada temporariamente lá?

E assim ele fez. Sem se virar para trás, tirou a echarpe e jogou certinho em direção a ela, que recebeu em cheio, em direção aos seios, aquele volume grande e felpudo de echarpe. Ela pegou a peça, abraçando-a. De longe, poderiam achar que ela tinha em mãos um urso grande de pelúcia.

— Até mais, Madaline! — e seguiu andando normalmente. Pela primeira vez, Madaline pode ter uma visão completa dele por trás. Era robusto desde o pescoço até os ombros largos. Seu costumeiro colete de couro tinha escrito atrás o sobrenome da família: Charlotte. Aquela imagem... Maddy tentou memorizar antes que ele desaparecesse quando passasse do arco que dava passagem para o corredor da entrada do _Chatêau_.

— Até! — ela respondeu. Ela olhou para a echarpe, logo fungando a peça longamente. Tinha um pedaço dele ali, como gostava de imaginar.

Ela não se importava mais com o que ele poderia esconder dela. Agora, tinha um filho dele dentro de si e ela o amava, respeitando muito o desejo dele, embora fosse mais curiosa por um beijo dele pelo que ele escondia dela. Mas só ter aquela echarpe com ela... era o seu maior desejo ali.

Mas uma coisa passou como flecha em sua cabeça: o que ele escondia para ela que não esconderia aos outros quando saísse do _Chatêau_? Era só com ela o segredo, então?


	27. Sob Cuidados

Se não fosse por aquela grande capa que tinha uma toca grande, Katakuri teria seu segredo espalhado facilmente. Como conhecia aquele _Chatêau_ , resolveu sair pelos fundos e escondidos daqueles irmãos que o receberam. Retornou a sua ilha totalmente encapuzado, de um jeito que ninguém podia ver-lhe o rosto completo.

— Ah, já se despediu do seu marido? — disse Mama, sentada em seu trono, vendo Madaline se aproximar. Notou uma peça familiar nas mãos da nora — Huh? Isso aí... não é do Katakuri?

— Isso? É sim, ele deixou comigo. — disse ela, dobrando para diminuir o tamanho visualmente e para não chamar tanta atenção.

“Então... ela sabe!”, pensou Big Mom, enquanto pegava um bolinho e devorava em fração de um segundo.

— Aqui, terá uma suíte só para você! Mas meus criados estarão disponíveis para qualquer necessidade sua. E um lembrete maior: trate de ser obediente a mim e ao Streusen, que também cuidará de sua alimentação!

— ...claro, Mama. — respondeu Madaline, tranquilamente.

“Nossa... pensei que viria um olhar de rebeldia nela... mas não!”, pensou Mama, admirada com aquela postura diferente da que estava acostumada em assistir nela.

Flampé chegava tardiamente até o local, queria ao menos receber o irmão Katakuri e felicitá-lo por ser o próximo pai de família. Mas só faria por ele mesmo, pois por Maddy... cada vez mais ela tirava o seu foco como a “irmãzinha mais adorável” do Katakuri. E aquele bebê... apesar de ter nas veias o laço dos Charlotte e ser um filho... nada mais, nada menos que de Katakuri, tinha também laços com aquela que considerava totalmente sua rival.

Rival. Madaline era sua rival, sim. E seria mais por colocar um filho que... tirará toda a atenção que Katakuri tinha com ela. Muitas vezes a adolescente se indagava por que tinha tanta predileção por aquele irmão tão enigmático como Katakuri. Sim, as lendas que se diziam dele eram fascinantes. A figura imponente, esplêndida e galante do enorme homem com mais de cinco metros também a fascinava. Talvez... sua admiração fosse inconscientemente um amor incestuoso e proibido, mas Flampé sempre sacudia a cabeça negando qualquer suspeita própria sobre essa possibilidade. Mas... de qualquer forma, tinha um amor por esse seu irmão a ponto até de matar qualquer um que sequer pensasse em fazer-lhe mal. Ainda tolerava Madaline porque sentia que ela o amava e via seu total respeito a ele, principalmente diante dos outros.

— Meu irmãozão já chegou? — ela perguntou a Galette.

— Acho que está lá dentro... ainda não saiu daqui. — respondeu a mulher de cabelos de uma cor magenta bem viva.

— Eu vou até lá dentro!

— Espere aí — a irmã mais velha a segurou pelo longo rabo de cavalo, mas sem puxar. Costumava fazer isso com ela.

— Ai!!! Não puxa meu cabelo!

— Não puxei, irmãzinha Flampé! Acho que eles estão tendo uma conversa particular com a Mama.

— Não importa, esperarei lá dentro assim mesmo! — ela tirou o rabo de cavalo da mão da outra com um puxão e seguiu adiante.

— Mas é teimosinha essa menina! Somente Katakuri tem pulso firme com ela. — comentou Galette, cruzando os braços.

Ao entrar, Flampé foi informada que Madaline estava com a Mama sem estar com Katakuri. Desperdício de tempo. Com isso, resolveu esperar mais um pouco e se cansou, até que alguém veio lhe atender no hall do lugar.

— ...Madaline. — Flampé se levantou do chão onde estava sentada.

— Flampé...  gostaria de falar com sua mãe?

— Não, apenas queria ver Katakuri.

— Ele já saiu, já! — disse a morena.

— ...disseram lá fora que não o viram passar pela porta principal.

— É? Mas ele me deixou aqui e foi embora...

— ...te deixou aqui morando com a Mama?

— É... por um tempo, vou morar aqui a pedido de sua mãe.

“Então, ficará fora da casa dele por algum tempo?”, pensou a adolescente.

— Ah, sim. Entendo.

— Será por um tempo até que eu me recupere, estou um pouco fraca e sua mãe quer que eu fique 24 horas sob vigia dos médicos dela! — comentou Maddy, quase rindo — fazer o quê, não é?

— Fazer o que a Mama ordena. Se ela quer assim, é porque é melhor assim. — disse Flampé, cruzando os braços.

— ...é.

Madaline poderia ser uma grande irmãzona para Flampé, mas ela mesma sabia que era impossível. Sabia que a garota era ciumenta em relação a Katakuri.

.....................

Os primeiros dois meses foram assim. Convivendo com a Mama sob mesmo teto, porém tendo sua própria suíte. Ainda tinha pequenas recaídas, mas não tinha mais medo como antes, pois sabia que era o início de uma gravidez e ainda estava com indícios de anemia. Streusen lhe preparava todas as refeições e lanches de acordo com o que ela deveria comer. Inicialmente, Maddy sentia enjoos em ver saladas, pois não era muito apreciadora de saladas. E parecia que seu corpo repudiava comidas mais saudáveis, em geral. E seu apetite por doces e massas diversas havia aumentado.

— Eu sinto muito, Madaline... — dizia Streusen — mas sua dieta deve ser seguida como deve ser. Não adianta fazer caretas paras minhas saladas! São as melhores de todo o mundo!

— Eu sei, Streusen... mas olha, já não aprecio saladas desde criança! Não estou animada para almoçar isso, desculpa... deixemos para o jantar, que tal?

— Quem é que não comer direito aí? — Big Mom apareceu na grande sala de jantar, juntando-se aos dois. Olhou para Maddy com os braços cruzados, fazendo certa careta — posso saber se é isso mesmo que acabei de ouvir quando entrei aqui?

Madaline sabia que a Mama não fazia por mal. Realmente, estava difícil de comer coisas saudáveis e sabia que deveria ter um estímulo.

— Você precisa estar forte para voltar a comer doces. Sabe disso, não é?

— Eu sei, mas... — Maddy bufou longamente, ainda tentando não manter a careta feia.

— Faça isso pelo seu filho, Maddy! — disse Linlin.

— Isso mesmo! Vamos alimentar o bebezinho como se deve! — disse o cozinheiro, levantando o garfo com partes da salada para ela abrir a boca e comer. Maddy amenizou sua marra diante da indisposição de comer salada e abocanhou, sendo parabenizada pelos dois — agora é com você, jovem Maddy! — Streusen entregou o garfo e ela começou a comer.

— E se não comer direito, Katakuri ficará ciente disso! — alertou a Mama.

Ao ouvir o nome dele, Madaline se sentia animada. Afinal, era feliz por estar esperando um filho dele e tinha a devota missão de dar a ele um filho ou filha saudável. Mais por ele e pelo bebê que gerava, Madaline seguia os cuidados que lhe foram impostos.

Katakuri sempre a visitava após seu expediente, antes mesmo de jantar. Era ansioso por chegar ao seu lar e comer logo, mas agora sua ansiedade era voltada a Madaline. Com outra echarpe praticamente igual a que estava com Maddy, ele podia andar pelo _Chatêau_ tranquilamente. Ele passava um tempo com ela conversando sobre o dia e sobre a saúde dela, além de ambos trocaram em particular algumas carícias, mas ele se recusava em ter com ela relações, achando que ela estava fraca para isso, sem contar que atrapalharia sua gravidez. Maddy fazia beicinho, mas acatava as justificativas dele. Mas ainda sentia falta de poder tê-lo como tinha às noites, na casa do casal na Ilha do Trigo. Ele apenas deixava o _Chatêau_ quando colocava Maddy para dormir. Ele fazia companhia a ela ao lado da enorme cama, fazendo companhia a ela até que pegasse no sono. Maddy dormia e ele saia devagarinho do quarto, para não despertá-la. Às vezes, ela acordava no meio da madrugada, naquele quarto enorme e solitário. Ela se levantava e tirava do armário a echarpe dele, voltando para a cama com a peça de roupa. Era sentindo o aroma dele que não se sentia tão carente de sua presença. E naqueles dias, Maddy se sentia mais vulnerável. Mais carente, mais manhosa... dele. Mas diante dos outros fora do quarto, ela mantinha sua postura normal de sempre. Porém, quando estava se banhando ou em qualquer outro momento em que estivesse só e se lembrava dele, ou chorava por nada ou se estimulava sexualmente pensando no marido. Era desse jeito ou do outro que se aliava do incômodo da ausência de Katakuri.

Dentro do Chatêau, pode acompanhar de perto os preparativos para o casamento de Perospero. Foi quando também reviu Docille, reconhecendo-a. E Docille sentiu muita alegria em rever a amiga de infância da irmã Dulce.

— Madaline... você se tornou um belíssima mulher! — disse a loira, admirando-a de cima para baixo.

— Qual nada, gentileza sua... e você também se tornou uma mulher dignamente perfeita para ser a esposa de Perospero! Ele será um homem de sorte!

— Ah... obrigada pelas suas palavras! — abraçou a morena, pensando consigo: “não sabe o que já fiz nesse tempo em que estive casada... mas tudo bem.”.

— Já reviu a Dulce?

— Farei essa surpresa no dia do meu casamento. Não conte nada para a Dulce, está bem?

— Está bem!

Além de Docille, outras pessoas visitavam Madaline para sabe como estava a sua saúde e a do bebê. Mas esta se descontentou no dia em que seus cunhados, os gêmeos com Katakuri, vieram lhe visitar.

— Esperamos que não venha ser um incômodo, mas gostaríamos de sabe como vai nosso legítimo sobrinho! — disse Daifuku para a Mama.

— Ela virá vê-los... mandarei chama-la, ela está com a noiva do seu irmão Perospero.

— Que interessante... — disse Oven, com certo tédio em ter que esperar.

Maddy foi avisada que tinha visitas e foi junto com Docille, receber quem ela menos esperava ver. Oven... com aquele sorriso cínico nos lábios. Um sorriso de quem escondia más intenções, juntamente com Daifuku. Docille observou ambos que ainda não conhecia.

— Ah, Docille! Estes são meus filhos Daifuku e Oven! — Mama apresentou. Os outros dois deram uma analisada discreta na irmã mais velha de Dulce. Daifuku foi o primeiro a tomar a frente, estendendo a mão para Docille corresponder ao cumprimento. Docille teve a mão beijada rapidamente.

— Muito prazer. — disse o homem de fino bigode e barbicha, olhando-a bem nos olhos azulados.

— ...igualmente. — respondeu a mulher, encarando-o da mesma forma.

— Madaline... — Oven fez o mesmo que seu irmão Daifuku ao cumprimentar Madaline, mas esta apenas mencionou com a cabeça, não lhe dando a mão para beijá-la. Daifuku e Docille sentiram igualmente vontade de rir daquilo, mas mantiveram a discrição.

— ...parece que minha cunhadinha querida não está com o melhor humor, não é? — Oven teve que recolher a mão, levemente encabulado com a reação da cunhada.

“Madaline sempre com essa personalidade forte!”, pensou Docille.

— Estou bem humorada, sim. Apenas sei como me devo comportar diante dos meus cunhados... em especial os únicos que são irmãos diretos de meu esposo.

— Muito pulso firme, essa garota! — Daifuku comentou, olhando com certo sarcasmo para Madaline.

— Madaline é uma mulher de personalidade. Sempre foi! — comentou Docille.

— Bem, Daifuku e eu viemos ver como está nosso sobrinho, temos um pouco de direito em saber como vai a saúde dele dentro dessa mãe tão brava. — disse Oven, andando em torno de Maddy que se mantinha firme diante dos três ali.

— Está bem... e seguira bem, prometi ao pai dele que daria um filho saudável. — respondeu ela, sem olhar para trás.

— Acredito que, sendo filho do meu irmão Katakuri, virá um monstrinho poderoso! — alfinetou Oven.

— Como? — aí, ela se virou para ele.

— O que há, Madaline? Não quis ofender seu filho, não! — Oven tentou disfarçar ali, rindo — Pelo contrário!

— Mas virá uma criatura poderosa mesmo, Madaline! — Daifuku tentou cobrir a provocação do irmão mais novo — com a força do pai e o gênio da mãe... imagina só!

— Bem, vamos até a Mama! Ela deve estar nos esperando na sala de jantar! — sugeriu Docille, querendo acabar com aquele clima entre Madaline e os cunhados.

“Já está quase na hora de Katakuri vir me ver! Espero que venha logo!”, Madaline implorava aos céus em seu pensamento.

Naquele dia, Katakuri estava cansado. Um calor horrível abatia naquela ilha e as plantações necessitavam de mais irrigação e outras proteções para que não secassem totalmente com aquele calor. Ele verificava como seus subordinados cuidavam das plantações e aquele dia ele estava exausto. Nem tinha sentado para descansa as pernas e precisava de um banho frio para refrescar. Sequer tinha comido alguma coisa e precisava se reabastecer. Não queria visitar Madaline naquele estado, suado e exausto. Queria estar aparente bem para ela, justamente para que ela não se preocupasse com ele. Em vez de seguir para Whole Cake em uma viagem meio longa de navio, foi para a casa.

Junto com a Mama e Docille, Madaline ajudava nos planos acerca do casamento que estava prestes a acontecer, junto com Oven e Daifuku que estavam à mesa enorme do salão de jantar. Diante da Mama, os gêmeos mantinham total discrição em relação à Madaline, não trocavam tantas palavras assim. Ao final do dia, ambos se despediram das mulheres presentes e foram embora. Docille também estava passando uns dias com Big Mom antes do casamento, assim como foi com Madaline. Big Mom era experiente o suficiente para perceber que Oven queria ser mais próximo a Maddy e que esta parecia repudiá-lo, mas mantinha isso para si mesmo, apenas ficando alerta ao comportamento da cunhada que ao do filho abusado. Afinal, ela sempre tinha mais confiança nos filhos que nos genros e noras.

Madaline estranhou que, pela primeira vez, Katakuri não tinha visitado.

— Mama... seu filho não veio hoje. — comentou Madaline.

— Estranho... deve ter chegado cansado, o trabalho dele é exaustivo e não sei como sempre vem tão disposto até aqui, todos os dias! — disse ela, sentando-se em seu trono — e mais... daqui a pouco deve se recolher e dormir. É importante longas noites de sono!

— Já sei disso, Mama... não se preocupe.

— Humm... te conheço, Madaline. Se eu bobear em minha vigia, você sai daqui para ir até a Ilha do Trigo para ver como ele está!

— Como? Tenho condições para viagens assim? Para isso tenho o den den mushi! — Madaline disse, piscando o olho para a Mama. — Ah, falando nisso... quero que meus pais fiquem sabendo que vão ganhar um neto!

— Eles saberão.

— E que bom que esse assunto foi tocado. — Madaline tentou o risco em fazer um pedido que parecia meio ousado — Eu espero que... com sua permissão obviamente, e quando eu estiver melhor da saúde, quero visita-lo meus pais na casa dele.

— Como?! — Big Mom perguntou incrédula ao ouvir tal pedido.

— É... não, não quero fugir... apenas gostaria de rever minha casa antes de ter meu filho e poder visitar meus pais.

— Mas isso é...

— Claro, com a companhia do meu esposo! Não quero ir sozinha! — Madaline jogou essa, mostrando total confiança caso a sogra desconfiasse de qualquer coisa.

“Essa pirralha agora está me fazendo pedidos assim?!”, pensou Big Mom.

— Não é seguro que você saia daqui do meu território. E ainda por cima grávida!

— Mas... por estar grávida mesmo que terei o dobro de sua proteção!

— Não confio em você, Maddy! — disse a Mama, balançando a cabeça negativamente — Mesmo que esteja tão ligada ao meu filho... e mesmo grávida, sem condições nenhuma mesmo de tentar escapar daqui, se quisesse... ainda não sinto confiança total em você! Para deixa-la sair desse território!

— Além do mais, Mama... a casa deles também é sua!

Aquilo animou a sogra por dentro.

— É... é verdade, mesmo.

— Apenas sinto falta da minha casa antiga... que também é nossa propriedade!

— Bem... vou pensar muito nisso. Posso até permitir isso, maaaassss... primeiramente, deve estar completamente saudável! Segundo, isso será decidido após o casamento do meu filho Perospero. Terceiro, irá acompanhada obviamente pelo seu esposo e pelo Cracker, que garantirá a segurança pelos dois!

“Cracker... não, ele não!”, pensou Maddy, mantendo a postura animada de quem estava conseguindo o que queria. “Bom... melhor ele que Oven ou Daifuku!”

— Com estas condições e... ah! Se me obedecer direitinho, terá permissão para passar até uns dias com seus pais!

— Aaaaaah! Mama, muito obrigada! — Madaline abraçou a pernona grossa e enorme da sogra.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Mamamamama... — a mulher se divertia com aquela reação, acariciando a cabeça da nora.

Madaline temia secretamente que seus pais a visitassem e viesse acontecer o mesmo que aos pais de Dulce. Planejou por dias como convenceria a sogra de visita-los em vez deles virem visita-la. Por sorte, Big Mom parecia mais maternal com ela nesses dias em que estava morando com ela. Com o neto dela em seu ventre, Madaline achava que poderia “amolecê-la” aos poucos, apenas por esse objetivo. Maddy já havia fincado seus pés ali, naquela Ilha do Trigo. Já havia combinado sua vida com a vida do seu esposo. Mas precisava rever os pais... ao menos para lhes dar uma boa nova.


	28. Um Ano de Casados

O dia do grande casamento havia chegado. Docille se casaria com Perospero e, conforme combinado entre ambos, ela se reencontraria com Dulce. Foi um momento muito forte e emocionante para a irmã mais jovem, pois achava que sequer veria novamente a irmã. Nem toda a sua família havia se exterminado.

— Dulce, meu amorzinho! — Docille abraçava fortemente a irmã que chorava nos seus braços.

— Docille... Docille... pensei que havia morrido!

— Não, eu estou aqui!

— Você soube... que...

— Sim, eu soube de tudo, mas esqueça disso agora! Estamos em um momento de alegria, e nossos pais devem estar orgulhosos de onde estiverem, vendo nós juntas novamente! — terminou de falar um pouco para beijá-la na testa — E também do meu recomeço!

— Mana... — Dulce tentava se controlar, mas a alegria de suas lágrimas em revê-la era infinita.

Madaline, que estava mais próxima e com Strudel no colo, aproximou das duas querendo dar a criancinha para Dulce. Docille abraçou Maddy em seguida.

— Obrigado por cuidar dela por mim!

— Sempre fizemos isso, uma para a outra. Por que não faríamos agora, não é?

— É verdade... — ela se aproximou mais um pouco da morena, parecendo que sussurraria algo — precisamos ser muito fortes aqui, nessa família, e apoiarmos umas às outras noras. Não é mesmo?

— É sim.

Ambas pareciam mencionar sobre os cunhados que eram mais salientes com as noras. Docille no fundo nem estava receosa em lidar com isso... mas tinha que manter uma boa imagem, principalmente para Madaline e Dulce.

Docille não tinha nenhuma paixão forte pelo seu futuro esposo, mas as circunstâncias lhe faziam aceitar esse casamento. Infeliz no casamento em que seu esposo só a queria para cuidar dos afazeres da casa e da reputação da família, ela acabou se envolvendo em relações extraconjugais e acabou sendo flagrada e quase morta, salva apenas por uma criada que acabou morrendo em seu lugar. Ficou transtornada com a situação e, se não fossem os pais para acolherem, estaria nas ruas tentando sobreviver.

Perospero se aproveitou dela, mas a deu proteção e um território para viver segura. Ainda tinha chances de controlar seus bens deixados pelos pais falecidos... assassinados em uma emboscada planejada pela família do noivo. Mas ela jamais suspeitava disso. E Docille era uma mulher com instintos sexuais intensos e com tendências a aventuras sexuais, embora fosse discreta e recatada aparentemente. Mal sabia ela que, ali, ela não era a única...

Ela deveria ter seus próprios cuidados, mas dessa vez seria mais cuidadosa ─ ela havia jurado para si. Mas com alguns outros irmãos aparentemente atraentes... seria difícil aprontar das suas. Quando viu Madaline com os irmãos gêmeos de Katakuri, entendeu direitinho o que Madaline poderia estar passando. E a facilidade de conhecer outros homens dentro de um casamento. Porém, aqueles irmãos pareciam unidos e um pequeno deslize  seu ou de outra cunhada poderia ser seu fim. E temia ainda mais pela irmã Dulce. Por sorte, sua irmãzinha parecia ser diferente dela nesse quesito.

Daifuku olhava discretamente Docille, mas seu irmão Oven percebeu detalhes mínimos.

— Então... parece que mais uma cunhada anda fazendo a cabeça dos manos... — comentou o loiro de penteado peculiar, batendo no ombro do mais velho.

— É uma sina, pelo que me parece. Primeiro, você com a Madaline. Agora eu... com essa desquitada gostosa com corpo de ampulheta.

— É... são bem suculentas nossas cunhadinhas queridas, não são?

— Madaline vai ficar um pouco mais com as formas que ganhará no futuro... pensa, coxas bem roliças, seios e bumbum mais volumosos...

— Nós dois degustaríamos dessas duas por dias que nem loucos...

Eles riram entre si, parando aquela fofoca ao Katakuri se aproximar deles.

— Eis o nosso irmãozão! Onde está Madaline, não a vi por aqui ainda.

— Está com uma de minhas irmãs, eu presumo. — ele sabia bem com quem Maddy estava, mas resolveu não falar nada para os dois.

— Humm... e como está indo a vida de solteiro novamente? — perguntou Daifuku.

— Vida de solteiro?

— É, visto que está sozinho agora em casa...

— ...não me sinto solteiro por morar sozinho novamente. Isso será por um breve período... logo ela retornará para a nossa casa. Madaline quer ter o filho na ilha.

— Uma boa escolha! — comentou Oven.

— Se... o irmão estiver se sentindo mal sozinho às noites... aquele bordel ainda funciona, viu?

Katakuri emitiu um riso contido e, batendo de leve nos ombros de Daifuku, respondeu com sinceridade.

— Não sou mais aquele garotão sem compromisso. Tenho minhas prioridades que são maiores que os instintos da carne.

— É... atualmente estamos em uma fase mais madura, temos mais controle dos nossos instintos... só as nossas cunhadas estão ainda naquela fase de sangue novo... entende? — deu um gole no vinho que tinha em sua taça.

Katakuri olhou firmemente para o gêmeo mais jovem.

— ...que insinua?

— Que devemos ficar de olho nelas... principalmente nos irmãos mais novos... estes são os maiores problemas... e principalmente quando cercam as esposas alheias. — Oven contornou a leve provocação se passando por inocente.

— Todos são problemas aqui... — Katakuri disse francamente. Mostrava ali que ele estava de olho em todos. Neles também. Os outros dois apenas concordaram silenciosamente. Sentiram que estavam sendo vigiados pelo gêmeo mais velho.

.....................

Tudo parecia estar mais calmo, pelo menos aparentava. Com o casamento do filho mais velho que foi uma maravilha e com um neto a caminho, Big Mom se sentia satisfeita. Madaline estava cada vez melhor e só esperava a autorização médica (e da Mama também) para retornar a Ilha do Trigo e poder ter o filho lá. A própria matriarca havia prometido seu retorno.

Um ano havia se passado após o casamento e eles estavam distantes pelas razões conhecidas. Mas Madaline acordou já pensando nisso e em tudo que havia passado entre Katakuri e ela. Agora o casal estava mais que unidos, ainda que tivessem coisas entre si a serem esclarecidas. E com um filho a caminho. Ela queria que o marido estivesse ali o dia todo com ela, mas era mais um dia de trabalho dele na ilha e ele só viria se pudesse. Havia dias em que Katakuri não a visitava, o que a deixava chateada – pois este havia prometido não deixar um dia sequer de visita-la.

— Ei, Madaline! — Linlin resolveu puxar o assunto durante o café da manhã na mesa enorme e farta de comida — Sabia que hoje você e seu marido completam um ano de casados?

— Sim, Mama! Ele provavelmente se lembra disso. Será que vem mais tarde?

— Claro! Ele não poderia esquecer essa data e comemorar ao lado da esposa!

— Mas... não planejamos festa alguma... e não acho necessário.

— Por que não?! — Mama perguntou surpresa.

— Apenas queria passar ao lado dele... sem tanta festividade.

Big Mom olhou desconfiada para a nora. Para ela, tudo era motivo de festa, comemoração, nem que fosse por 1 hora apenas. Ela planejava um grande jantar com todos mais tarde e estava guardando surpresa para ambos.

— Ah, deve se animar mais, Maddy!

— É... só me animarei quando eu puder ver Katakuri.

— Hum... está doida para morar novamente com ele?

— Sim. — ela respondeu sinceramente, sem alteração alguma aparente.

— Entendo... mas enquanto não estiver totalmente firme como antes, não a permitirei que fique longe dos meus cuidados!

Na enorme fábrica onde Katakuri administrava, ele recebia a visita inesperada de Perospero, ao lado da esposa Docille.

— Uma visita inesperada... — ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto se dirigia até a entrada principal para receber o irmão mais velho.

— Que bom ver meu irmão administrando tudo isso sob mão-de-ferro! Perorin...

— comentou Perospero. Docille apenas acenou com a cabeça, cumprimentando-o.

— É o meu trabalho aqui. — comentou Katakuri, convidando-os a entrar em seguida.

Docille havia pedido ao marido se poderia visitar cada ilha, sendo permitida se fosse com a companhia dele.

— Eu dei essa permissão a ela, para conhecer nossos territórios... deveria fazer o mesmo quando Madaline tiver seu filho. — sugeriu o irmão.

— Já conhecemos alguns lugares...

— Nunca nos visitaram.

— Eu a levarei até lá. Prometo.

A cunhada de Katakuri o observava calada. Analisava a figura enorme que era o esposo de Madaline. “Garota de sorte”, pensou a loira. Em um momento em que Perospero estava mais distante durante a caminhada entre os trigais, ela atreveu-se a puxar conversa com o cunhado.

— Como tem passado Madaline? — perguntou Docille.

— Ela está com a Mama, já deve saber.

— Você a visita?

— Sim, geralmente vou vê-la. Ela está melhorando da anemia dela, logo ela voltará para a casa.

— Que bom! Eu queria ver como ela está. — Docille olhou discretamente em direção ao peitoral do homem, que notou em seu silêncio este olhar. Imediatamente, quis saber das intenções daquela mulher.

 

“ _— Não gostaria de nos visitar nesses dias? Será um prazer tê-lo conosco em casa. — diz Docille, com aparente tom de flerte em seu discurso._ ”

 

Katakuri viu isso antes dela falar qualquer coisa. Já tinha ouvido rapidamente do passado dela.

— Madaline é uma garota encantadora, conheço desde que era uma menininha. Ela merece mais cuidados aqui...

— Por que está dizendo isso? — disse ele, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Porque quero bem a ela. E... não sei se deveria falar isso, mas... quanto estive com ela, notei que alguns dos seus irmãos...

— Estão se dando bem, isso é bom! — Perospero apareceu entre eles e Docille se calou, mas Katakuri ficou curioso com o que ela tinha dito por último.

— Estávamos conversando sobre Madaline.

— Ah, e como ela está? — perguntou o irmão mais velho.

— Está bem. Hoje mesmo irei visita-la.

— Parece que faz um ano seu casamento hoje... não é, irmão Katakuri?

Sim. O primeiro aniversário de casamento. Katakuri não se lembrou até que Peros havia lhe dito. Ele pôs a mão na testa.

— Não me diga que havia esquecido, irmão? — Peros perguntou rindo.

— É... são tantas coisas para resolver e... esqueci de hoje!

— Por que não vamos vê-las nós três? — sugeriu Docille.

— Bem, eu irei hoje até a Mama por pedido dela.

— Esperem-me até o final do expediente. Dispensarei todos os empregados um pouco mais cedo hoje. — Katakuri disse sua decisão.

Assim fizeram. Os três se dirigiram até o  _Chatêau_  e outros dos irmãos mais próximos do casal estavam se dirigindo até onde teria um grande jantar organizado pela Big Mom em celebração. Madaline não estava interessada em reuniões familiares – tudo que ela queria era um momento a sós com o marido.

Dos convidados da família, apenas Chiffon (que não estava nem com Bege e nem Pez), Pudding, Smoothie e Galette compareceram. Dos homens, os irmãos gêmeos de Katakuri, Perospero e Nusstorte, acompanhado da esposa e o pequeno Strudel.

— Por que tão pouca gente? — Big Mom perguntou nervosa.

— Não se preocupe, Mama! Está bem assim! — Madaline tentou acalmar a sogra, mas no fundo estava feliz. Menos gente, jantar menos demorado. A única presença que a incomodava era dos cunhados gêmeos do marido.

— Isso é um disparate! Gosto de todos meus convidados aqui!

— Está tudo bem, Ma... — Chiffon ia falar alguma coisa, mas...

— Cale a boca! Não dirija sua palavra a mim, Chiffon! — a mulher berrou.

Madaline não entendia o porquê da rispidez da Mama com aquela que era a mais gentil das filhas.

Perospero, Docille e Katakuri eram anunciados pelos soldados da Mama. Madaline não pode deixar de curvar os lábios em um sorriso feliz ao ver quem queria ver. A primeira pessoa que o próprio foi falar foi à esposa, chamando a atenção de olhares diversos de quem estavam presentes: felicidade, desgosto, ciúmes... Madaline sentiu-se envergonhada diante dos olhares que se dirigiam ao casal daquela noite. Docille, ao lado do esposo, observava cada um daqueles olhares. Mas se surpreendeu quando um conhecido olhar a olhava com discrição e leve provocação: o de Daifuku. Recompondo-se ali diante de todos, a loira de belos cachos similares aos da irmã fazia de conta que nada daquilo estava acontecendo.

— Mama, servimos o jantar agora? — perguntou Streusen.

— Lógico! Ninguém veio jantar conversa fiada e sim, comida!

— Kukukuku... a Mama é sempre autêntica!

Todos à mesa redonda e enorme, farta de diversas comidas. Mas Katakuri estava indigesto em relação ao que Docille lhe falaria. Devia ter visto isso em sua previsão, mas viu outra situação. E esta, que estava sentada à sua direita, preocupava-se em deleitar com o suflê de arroz que devorava com gosto. Madaline, que estava à esquerda dele, dividia a atenção ao que Chiffon lhe falava e a janta.

— Vai devagar, minha Docille... ainda teremos uma longa noite entre nós e não deve encher demais seu estômago! — comentou Peros, sussurrando ao ouvido dela, que sorriu com a boca quase cheia.

Ele sequer estava comendo como os outros e ninguém se atreveu a perguntar o porquê disso. Ele apenas se mantinha em observação, ao mesmo tempo em que dava atenção aos poucos que lhe dirigiam a palavra, também aos olhares de cada irmão. O que Docille viu e falaria para ele sobre Madaline e os irmãos? Quais irmãos? Ele olhou do nada para os seus gêmeos irmãos, cada um apreciando o jantar. Quem ele podia desconfiar também, não estava ali: Cracker. Pois o mesmo estava naquele bordel ilegal curtindo a noite com sua prostituta homie favorita.

Alguns terminaram o jantar e ficaram circulando pelo grande  _Chatêau_. Madaline sequer saiu de perto do marido.

— Estava com receio que se esquecesse do dia de hoje. — comentou Maddy.

— Como eu poderia esquecer? — ele pegou a mãozinha dela por baixo da mesa, que já tinha poucos dos presentes terminando de comer. Ambos se olhavam apaixonadamente. Maddy guiou a mão dele em direção ao ventre dela. Por dentro da echarpe felpuda, ele sorriu.

— Ele está bem? — perguntou o futuro pai, em tom baixo para ela.

— Sim... e fica melhor com você ao lado. — disse Madaline, no mesmo tom.

Mama observava o casal disfarçadamente, devorando o enorme pedaço de bolo diante dela.

 

— É melhor não se aproximar demais... não quero que meu marido veja com você! — disse Docille para Daifuku, que estava descaradamente atrás da mulher bem menor, simulando mais intimidade.

— Ele não precisa ver... e nem verá... se tiver cuidado. — ele sussurrava a voz grave e levemente rouca atrás dela, que segurava qualquer suspiro que fosse sair de sua boca.

— Não hoje... depois conversamos direitinho. — virou-se para ele, que já a encarava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— Então você ainda quer conversar direitinho comigo?

— Com licença, meu cunhado. — ela se retirou da presença dele, saindo da janela de onde estava.

Após Docille sair, Oven apareceu por trás do irmão.

— Assim como eu vi, Peros pode ter visto em algum canto... cuidado!

— Ele está com Streusen... mas essa nem deu tempo para conversar.

— Falando em conversar... — deu um longo suspiro antes de prosseguir — a Madaline nem sai de perto do nosso irmãozão querido.

— Você quer insistir...

— Não quero fazer nada de mal... sabe que nem eu e nem você teremos chances tão fáceis de tocá-las! — ele cruzou os braços, olhando em direção aonde Docille entrou.

— ...eu estou mais perto de ter essa chance que você! — comentou o loiro, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— ...o que quer dizer? — Oven sorriu da mesma forma, ouvindo Daifuku contar o rápido diálogo entre Docille e ele.

 

— É tão bonito esse meu sobrinho! — Galette comentou com Dulce, sobre Strudel.

— Obrigada! — Dulce agradeceu.

— Permite? — ela estendeu os braços e Dulce entregou o filho nos braços dela. Ambas se olhavam, como se estivessem curiosas uma pela outra. Recentemente, Galette e Dulce haviam se tornado tão próximas como Pudding era com Dulce. E a própria 35ª filha dos Charlotte percebeu isso. “Quando não é Madaline, são outras minhas!” pensou Pudding. Porém, tratando-se da irmã Galette, não sentiu tão incomodada como se sentiria se fosse uma cunhada. Uma cunhada não era a mesma coisa que uma irmã. Era assim que a família pensava.

— Dulce, será que amanhã podemos continuar nossa partida de golfe? — Pudding se meteu entre as duas, puxando conversa com a loira.

— Claro! Galette gostaria de jogar conosco? — Dulce convidou a outra.

— Sim, vamos jogar amanhã juntas! — concordou a mulher de cabelos rosados.

— Estranho... vieram poucos irmãos ao jantar que a Mama organizou para celebrar o primeiro ano completo do casamento dos dois. — comentou Dulce.

— Deixaram a Mama aborrecida. — comentou Galette, devolvendo Strudel para Dulce.

— Ué, já vai embora? — perguntou a loira.

— Não ainda, mas vou comer mais um pouco. Vocês vêm?

— Depois vamos... queria conversar algo com a Dulce, antes.

— Tudo bem. — Galette foi para dentro, deixando a irmã e a cunhada sozinhas.

 

— Maddy, peço que fique sentada aqui, enquanto vou resolver uma coisa. — Katakuri pediu a esposa, ainda com a mão na barriga ainda não volumosa da esposa, por baixo da mesa.

— Claro, eu o esperarei. — concordou Maddy.

Ele se levantou e foi atrás de Docille, que estava sozinha em um das saletas que davam acesso ao salão onde ocorria o jantar e caminhava em direção a grande cesta de frutas em cima de uma das mesas. Viu que ela estava sozinha e resolveu descobrir o que ela falaria naquela hora.

— ...Katakuri? — ela parou em seu caminhar quando este se pôs diante dela.

— Diga-me o que falaria naquela hora... antes do seu marido interromper a conversa.

O tom dele era mais sério que o de costume e Docille ficou um pouco apreensiva.

— Seja breve... apenas quero saber o que tem Madaline com meus irmãos?

— Er... bem... fique de olho neles... pelo bem dela. — ela foi andando, mas ele continuou falando.

— Sei que sabe de alguma coisa e não quer falar. Fale. Pelo seu próprio bem!

Ela se virou para ele novamente. Ela caminhou em direção a ele e disse algo que o intrigaria mais.

— Uma certa hora eu falo sobre isso. Olha... não gostaria de nos visitar nesses dias? Será um prazer tê-lo conosco em casa. — diz Docille, com aparente tom de flerte em seu discurso.

Quando ela mal levantou a mão apenas para deslizar sobre a mão dele, Perospero apareceu no local onde estavam, observando ambos sem falar nada.

— Meu querido! — Docille foi até o marido, abraçando-o onde podia alcançar.

Katakuri se manteve quieto, apenas olhando para os dois.

— Desculpem-me interrompê-los, mas precisamos ir embora agora. — ele olhou para Docille — Vamos indo?

— Claro, meu querido. Até mais, cunhado Katakuri!

— ...até! — ele respondeu calmamente.

Após despedirem-se de Katakuri, o casal saiu dali. Ele voltou para Madaline, que anunciou uma boa notícia.

— Quero que passe comigo essa noite! Mama concordou que ficasse aqui hoje!

— Bom... eu estava pensando nisso também.

— Hum? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Maddy observou a expressão da parte do rosto dele que podia ver.

— Por que... pergunta isso?

— Notei sua testa franzida... fica assim quando está desconfiado ou irritado... não sei, deve ser só impressão minha! — Madaline resolveu mudar de assunto, pensando que aquela observação o irritasse. Mas por sorte não.

— Tudo bem... sim, estou um pouco cansado... será um prazer dividir o leito com minha esposa depois de um tempo. — terminou a frase acariciando a cabeça dela com a enorme mão.

Maddy se despediu de quase todos ao fim do jantar, menos aos gêmeos. Foi se retirando logo antes mesmo que viessem lhe falar algo. Katakuri foi atrás dela que se dirigia a sua alcova sem a companhia dele.

— Por que veio tão rápido para aqui?

— Eu... queria logo vir para o quarto. Eu o espero lá, pode terminar de se despedir dos outros...

— Heh... tudo bem, não vou contrariá-la. Vai indo na frente, eu chegarei depois.

Katakuri justificou a Mama que ela estava cansada e se retirou logo. Quando voltou para a alcova dela, surpreendeu-se com a imagem: Maddy estava encostada à cabeceira da cama, nua, entre os macios travesseiros. Os longos cabelos negros e lisos espalhados pelos ombros dela, mas não estavam tirando a visão dos seios que pareciam um pouco maiores.

— Então era isso... — ele disse, passando uma das mãos pelo abdômen e subindo até o peitoral, abrindo mais sua jaqueta — era por isso que queria embora logo?

— Agora vamos comemorar nosso primeiro ano de casamento de verdade... — disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.


	29. "Lobisomem"

Perospero segurava Docille pelo antebraço de forma grosseira, levando-a até o quarto de ambos e jogando na cama.

— Mas... espere... por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou a loira, ajeitando o decote do vestido que quase revelou um dos seios.

— Está sendo muito cínica para o meu gosto! — declarou Peros — Está parecendo muito íntima ao conversar com Katakuri. Não gosto disso! — mirou a bengala personalizada feita de doce de pirulito em direção ao rosto dela, que o olhava normalmente como se aquela bronca não estivesse acontecendo.

No fundo, Perospero sabia como era Docille e... até que aquele “joguinho” o divertia um pouco. Era razão para satisfazer seus gostos sádicos com ela. Ainda que gostasse dela, também sentia necessidade de repreendê-la, de maltratá-la... e a oportunidade que tinha com aquelas suspeitas envolvendo os irmãos era uma boa razão para ele fazer isso. E para Docille não era tão diferente: provocar ciúmes nele também a excitava – embora tivesse receio pelo que lhe aconteceu no passado. Mas seus hábitos indecentes eram duramente controlados por si própria.

— Mas foi ele que me veio perguntar uma coisa... apenas dei atenção!

— E o que ele queria? Sem mentir... diga.

— Ele tem a mesma preocupação que você comigo, em relação à Madaline... — ela se ajeitou melhor na cama, sentando-se — ele me questionou em relação a alguns irmãos dele... e eu disse que não sabia de nada que ele suspeitava. Só isso!

— Hunf... espero que tenha sido só isso mesmo... — disse ele, jogando a bengala no chão e caminhando em direção a ela, parando bem junto à cama — sabe que... do que gosta... não vai faltar por minha parte. E a preocupação dele também é a minha. Espero que tenha entendido! — disse ele em tom de alerta, passando as mãos pelos botões da própria roupa, mencionando tirá-las — Agora... dispa-se.

.....................

Pequenas e delicadas mãos de moça se estendiam no ar para que outras as pegassem. Mãos muito maiores se estendiam em encontro aos das menores, oferecendo-se de apoio para elas.

— Permita-me que eu me banhe... antes de continuarmos? — ele pediu a esposa, com olhares que se dividiam entre a beleza do rosto e do corpo desta.

— ...claro. Eu o esperarei... mas não demore muito! — pediu Madaline.

Katakuri soltou as mãos dela e apenas tirou a jaqueta, colocando em uma das cadeiras que haviam naquela enorme suíte.

— Onde fica o banheiro aqui?

— Aqui atrás do quarto. Ué, não conhece mais aqui?

— Não conheço toda a casa da Mama... a começar pelo quarto de hóspedes. Você está em um deles.

— Ah sim...

— Volto já. — disse ele, se dirigindo ao local desejado.

Madaline deixou seu marido entrar no banheiro para se levantar e ir até a jaqueta dele, a qual ficou alguns segundos olhando como se estivesse admirando aquela peça. Segurou-a sem tirar da cadeira e ficou deslizando as digitais naquele tecido ríspido de couro. Era um tecido pesado, só ele mesmo tinha corpo para usar aquelas vestes tão específicas. De repente, deu a vontade de seguir até onde ele estava. Queria fazer uma loucura e foi mais precavida o possível para que ele não percebesse. A porta estava meio aberta e ela resolveu entrar. De onde estava, a área da banheira era distante, logo poderia entrar sem ele perceber – desde que ficasse em uma distância segura. De onde seu esposo estava, podia se ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Os olhos de Maddy ficaram-se nas roupas que estavam em cima de um grande balcão ali presente. Lá estava aquela echarpe... a outra que ele usava, pois a que ele lhe deu estava guardada segura em suas coisas, apenas a tirava para dormir com ela como se fosse um urso de pelúcia. Ela amava tudo dele, tudo que pudesse fazê-la sentir o contato físico dele. Maddy andou na ponta dos pés e foi até justamente a echarpe, a qual pegou e aspirou longamente, abraçando entre seus seios desnudos. Ela estava atenta a qualquer sinal que ele pudesse aparecer ali, porém nada lhe tirava o prazer de poder sentir o cheiro fresco dele. Ele sequer precisava se banhar, para ela. Mas já que ele queria assim...

Katakuri estava pensativo enquanto deixava a água morna cair sobre seu peitoral quando teve a impressão de que alguém estava ali naquele local. Seria só impressão sua? Veio Madaline em sua mente e justamente o que ela estava fazendo: mexendo em suas roupas naquele balcão. De repente, sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido. Ele podia prever o que até aconteceria após aquela ducharada, mas temia só em imaginar ela descobrindo seu rosto completo por mero descuido.

— Maddy! Você está aí? — ele disse em voz alta, fazendo a outra levar um rápido susto e deixar cair a echarpe no chão. Pegando-a rapidamente, ela colocou em cima das outras peças e acabou deixando cair outros acessórios, que acabaram fazendo barulho e isso só serviu para confirmar o que o homem dos cabelos cor magenta suspeitava.

— ...sim, estou! — ela acabou respondendo, visto que não podia mais esconder sua presença ali.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou ainda debaixo do chuveiro.

— Eu... não me senti bem sozinha lá na cama... mas não invadirei seu espaço, apenas esperarei na porta! — Maddy disse, puxando todas as forças de dentro para falar calmamente.

— ...sei que está mexendo nas minhas roupas.

Madaline ficou meio perdida diante daquela afirmação. Ele lá de dentro da área de banho percebeu isso?

— Na verdade... caiu alguns acessórios aqui e... eu apenas peguei, colocando tudo no lugar!

— Sei... agora volta. — ele se referia a cama, para que ela voltasse para lá.

— ...tudo bem.

“Mulher danada! Eu sei que ela quer descobrir minhas particularidades!”, pensou ele, que ficou até um pouco desanimado sexualmente. Ele esfregava os olhos e a cabeça com força, aparentemente nervoso. E... se talvez... ela não se incomodasse com sua enorme boca cheia de dentes afiados? Não... ia assustá-la com sua “cara de enguia” ou “boca de enguia” – apelidos que sempre ouvia de quem o via sem a echarpe. O pior não era ter aquela boca, e sim ser atacado por diversas formas de ofensa por causa disso. Amaldiçoava-se por não ter um rosto completo normal como seus irmãos gêmeos. Até estes costumavam a fazer brincadeiras de terrível mal gosto antes de apanharem do próprio Katakuri. Sua força física e (aparente) psicológica o faziam ganhar respeito e, aos, poucos, tornar-se temido por qualquer um que pensassem em zombar dele.

E ele sabia que Madaline, assim como todos que não o “conheciam por completo”, até tinha uma imagem decente criada em suas mentes em relação ao notório Comandante Doce. Ele amava Maddy e amava ainda mais ser correspondido pelo amor dela. Sim, ele queria inconscientemente ter o prazer de beijá-la, de tocá-la com os lábios, sem a insegurança de assustá-la com suas presas assustadoras. E assim seria a vida toda com ela, jamais poderia beijar sua esposa. Já era um grande privilégio de se relacionar sexualmente com a permissão dela. E agora, com um filho a caminho... ele tinha que aceitar seu destino já prescrito. O destino que imaginava com certeza absoluta de que aconteceria.

Madaline se sentiu acuada e resolveu sair daquele lugar. Sentando-se na cama, pensava em como se desculpar com ele. Sua curiosidade a matava por dentro, embora soubesse controlar. Ela sentia que Katakuri tinha um “dom” que o fazia prever as coisas, ela não sabia que era “Haki”. Katakuri apareceu apenas de toalha em volta da cintura para baixo e com sua echarpe. Nem (quase) despido ele se desfazia daquela peça que cobria o rosto.

— Gosta de me espionar, não é? Entendo... não fico zangado... sei que, assim como eu, tem seus desejos eróticos... e espionar minha nudez faz parte disso tudo.

— Sim... mas na verdade...

— Evite esse impulso, Maddy. Pelo seu próprio bem. — disse ele calmamente, mas Maddy interpretou isso como praticamente uma gentil ameaça. Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas ele a ergueu levantando-lhe o queixo — desculpa... não quero intimidá-la. Por querer minha privacidade estou evitando assustá-la.

— Mas você não me deixou terminar de falar antes...

— ... o que queria dizer?

— Apenas entrei no banheiro para ficar mais perto de você... não quis espioná-lo no banho.

— ...e o barulho que ouvi dos meus acessórios caindo?

— Eu... esbarrei perto de onde estava.

— ...então estava mexendo nas minhas roupas, não é?

Maddy olhou-o nos olhos. Não estava conseguindo enganá-lo como acreditava estar fazendo.

— ...eu estava perto do balcão, apenas.

Katakuri entendeu que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa a mais, sim. Mas não queria estragar aquela noite em que passaria com sua esposa depois de algum tempo separados.

— Tudo bem... vamos nos deitar? — ele sugeriu, ajeitando o corpo da outra no centro da cama, enquanto este se posicionava de frente para ela.

Ele olhou todo o corpinho da esposa, e teve receio de prosseguir com o que ela esperava.

— Você... sente alguma dor a mais nessa gravidez?

— Por que essa pergunta?

— Por que... tenho medo de machuca-la, agora que está esperando uma criança.

— Não vai me machucar, já me acostumei com você. Eu te prometo que tudo vai dar bem! Aliás, você já provou com essa sua habilidade de aumentar e diminuir partes do corpo que pode me entreter assim. — disse ela, envolvendo os braços por trás do pescoço dele. Ainda paranoico com a ideia dela querer desvendá-lo, tirou os braços dela e guiou as mãos dela até seu próprio peitoral.

— Claro... — ele se ajeitou entre as pernas dela, acariciando-as.

....................

Nem todas as vezes que se sentia necessitado ia ao bordel ilegal. Cracker decidiu, após aquele momento com a prostituta homie, que não pisaria ali por um bom tempo. Para um Comandante Doce, isso manchava um pouco sua reputação. Quando terminou, saiu dali e se dirigiu até a Floresta da Sedução para fazer sua vistoria ali. Andava faltando com seu serviço e temia que alguém falasse com a Mama, prejudicando assim seu papel como Comandante.

Passando perto donde residia a Brûlée, uma voz conhecida o chamou.

— Oras... andou ausente alguns dias por aqui... — Brûlée observou isso.

— Não estava bem nesses dias... — disse Cracker em direção à janela.

— Não... não é o que andam falando por aí!

— O que quer insinuar?

— Insinuar, não. Chamar sua atenção mesmo! Aquele lugar logo, logo... vai ser destruído pela Mama!

Cracker confirmou as suspeitas de que já sabiam de suas idas e resolveu não disfarçar a verdade para a irmã.

— Mas aquele lugar é justamente mantido por nós... e faça o favor de deixar ali quieto porque é o único ponto de alívio de nossas frustrações, de nós homens... se quiser um para vocês, criem vosso próprio bordel!

— Olha aqui, você pode ser meu irmão mais velho, mas também me deve respeito como irmã e mulher! Como ousa falar assim de nossas irmãs? Fale assim das cunhadas, não da gente! — disse com toque de ironia, referindo-se a Madaline mesmo.

Ambos trocaram faíscas em olhares incendiados de raiva.

— Vou seguindo porque estou vigiando a floresta, com licença!

— Espere! Eu te chamei porque preciso falar com você!

— ...o que é, Brûlée?

— Diga-me... você ainda tem vestígios do amor que sentia por Madaline?

— Ah! Vou indo, tchau! — Cracker nem quis mais saber de estender a conversa, embora estivesse até curioso de saber se era alguma coisa em relação à Maddy. Brûlée o chamou novamente, mas este deu as costas e seguiu seu caminho. Fazendo uma careta, ela fechou a janela e foi para dentro servir chá para Flampe, que estava passando uns dias com ela. Ambas nem eram tão ligadas assim uma com a outra, mas quando descobriram que tinham certa cisma em comum... se aproximaram mais. Brûlée passou a proteger a irmãzinha dos castigos da Mama assumindo responsabilidade e cuidados com a adolescente rebelde.

— Quer mais chá, irmãzinha?

— Quero! — Flampe estendeu a xícara.

— Então... parece que mais alguém tem a mesma opinião que eu. Gostaria muito de falar a respeito disso com alguém, mas todos parecem respeitá-la e até admirá-la, desde que se mostrou mais familiar agora.

— Eu a odeio! — colocando a xícara na mesa, Flampe fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

— Mas não precisa estragar seu coraçãozinho com tanta raiva... guarde seu coraçãozinho para admirar nosso irmãozão Katakuri! Ah, e mais... como vai seu fã-clube?

— Sempre perfeito! Pena que Katakuri não dá mais a atenção de antes.

— Pobrezinha! — a irmã mais velha acariciava o rabo-de-cavalo da outra — ele não pode esquecer das irmãzinhas por causa de uma esposa que nem parentesco tem conosco!

— ...mas e o bebê?

— É... mas pelo menos o bebê será neto da Mama... eu falo da Madaline... ela quem não merece tanto destaque assim dentro da nossa família!

— Principalmente ela!

Brûlée notou que a irmã estava compartilhando o ódio com a criança que nem havia nascido e isso preocupava a mulher de longas e afiadas unhas. Sim, ela não gostava de Maddy; mas o bebê ainda seria neto da Mama e filho de Katakuri. A criança que estava para nascer não era o objetivo de ódio dela e, naquele mesmo instante, decidiu ficar de olho naquela adolescente imprevisível. Mas o foco que ambas compartilhavam por igual era tentar fazer algo que a fizesse sumir da família, matando-a ou não.

— Se soubéssemos um ponto fraco dela... ou alguma situação em que ela fosse expulsa do nosso meio familiar... — Brûlée coçava o queixo enquanto analisava.

— Acho que algumas de nossas irmãs não gostam dela também... mas nenhuma delas se manifestam entre si, acho que é por medo da Mama.

— Mas tendo você como uma importante aliada para recuperarmos a atenção de Katakuri, já é bom sinal! Wiii-hihihihi...

— Vamos descobrir quais irmãs também apresentam apatia por Madaline! — por Flampe, tanto Maddy como o bebê poderiam sumir do mapa.

Sentado em baixo de uma grande árvore da floresta, Cracker estava pensativo e imaginando no que Brûlée tinha a falar sobre Maddy. Embora achasse melhor que não ouvisse mais o nome dele com frequência, ele gostava de saber ao menos se ela estava bem. Sabia que ela morava com a Mama no _Chatêau_ por um tempo indefinido, mas sequer passava por lá. Resolveu contrariar a Mama ao faltar aquele jantar improvisado em comemoração ao primeiro aniversário de casamento dela com o irmão Katakuri. Já se sentia “curado” daquele amor que não seria correspondido. As visitas ao bordel ilegal tinham curado bem suas frustrações, embora a homie não fosse quem ele tinha os desejos mais crescentes.

.....................

— Ah... — Maddy gemia ao ouvido dele, que cuidadosamente penetrava com seu membro reduzido e convertido em mochi devido a sua habilidade. Ele sustentava seu peso na cama com os cotovelos, tendo por baixo o corpo bem menor da outra. Ele observava as feições de prazer no rosto da morena, que estava levemente corado.

— Está bem assim?

— Ahhh... sim... — Madaline levou uma das mãos até a testa dele e desceu cuidadosamente para o lado sem tirar a echarpe. Era o receio dele, mas ela sabia respeitá-lo. Ela gostava de acaricia-lo e isso o deixava mais excitado, aumentando o ritmo das penetrações. Ele gemia baixo, era quase inaudível durante o sexo, e ela era mais ou menos o mesmo estilo, apenas gemia mais alto quando atingia o clímax do orgasmo. E Madaline nunca se cansava após o primeiro orgasmo, deixando-o descansar enquanto se deleitava explorando o imenso corpo dele com as mãos, pés, boca, com todas as partes que podia tocar nele. E ele já sabia que não seria diferente naquela noite.

Quando sentiu que finalizaria, pegou Maddy e colocou-a por cima dele, agora invertendo as posições. Deitado, ele segurava a mulher pelos quadris e cuidadodamente começou a enfiar com estocadas mais firmes. A cada movimento, uma pergunta.

— Está bem? Posso acelerar mais?

— Pode... claro, que pode! — ela respondia quase que sem prestar atenção direito ao que ele falava, mais necessitada de todas aquelas estocadas.

E ele se movia mais rápido, mais intenso, ansioso por atingir aquele crescente orgasmo que tomava todo o corpo. Uma pequena desatenção fez Madaline fixar seus olhos em direção ao rosto dele. Katakuri jogou a cabeça para trás e sua echarpe não foi o suficiente para cobrir o que escondia. A boca contornada com uma linha grossa de costura uma em cada lado, juntamente com aquele dentes afiados, o que costumava sempre esconder de todos.

— Ahhhh... Mad... dy... — ele pronunciou enquanto movia-se profundamente dentro dela, que tinha seus olhos fixos no rosto totalmente descoberto dele. Ele apertava os dentes afiados e bem brancos uns nos outros, assim como as pestanas dos olhos uma na outra. Os movimentos dos quadris dele balançavam toda a mulher, que conseguia continuar a satisfazer-se com eles, ainda que olhava quase sem piscar para o que havia descoberto ali, em cima dele enquanto atingia o clímax do orgasmo.

Ele respirou fundo e soltou os lábios um dos outros. Estava com a boca semiaberta, pegando fôlego sem perceber que seu segredo era revelado sem querer, sem Madaline ter puxado a echarpe propositalmente. Quando ele abriu os olhos, deparou-se com sua mulher o olhando boquiaberta, como se não estivesse entendendo nada. Madaline estava paralisada, com as mãos apoiadas no abdômen firme e musculoso do marido, estática com a imagem que via. O rosto dele. Finalmente, o rosto dele. Mas... aquela boca... cheia de dentes afiados, típicos de um terrível predador...

Foi com um grito dela que Katakuri se deu conta da realidade do momento, assim saindo do seu transe pós-orgástico. Madaline estava com as mãos no rosto, horrorizada com o que via. Ele olhou para baixo e viu sua echarpe na posição que estava do jeito que estava deitado antes.

— ...o que você fez? — ele perguntou. Naquele segundo, achou que Maddy havia mexido na echarpe, mas notou que ela estava na mesma posição antes de inclinar a cabeça para trás. O peso do pescoço encostado ao travesseiro impediu da echarpe “acompanhar” o movimento da cabeça.

— Eu... fiz? — perguntou ela, ainda boquiaberta.

Ambos não sabiam como reagir naquela hora. Maddy ainda o tinha dentro do seu corpo, só estava focada no que havia descoberto.

— ...Madaline...

— Que... que tipo de espécie é você? — foi a pergunta que ela deixou escapar dos lábios. Mas aquela não era a única pergunta que lhe veio em mente.

— Espécie?

Ela se moveu com cuidado, saindo de cima dele. Ele segurou em seu membro, fazendo-o voltar ao tamanho e largura normal. Ela saiu da cama e ficou ali, de pé.

— Então... era isso que escondia de mim? Você... você não é um humano comum, não é?

— Mas o que está dizendo? — e lembrou-se de endireitar a echarpe. Mas... o que adiantava fazer isso agora, para ela?

— Eu... não sei como agir mas... você me assustou!!!

Katakuri sentiu como se tudo fosse desmoronar ali mesmo. Ele tinha que encarar aquele acontecimento o qual tanto evitou e prevenir o que poderia acontecer de ruim no futuro.

— Desculpe... desculpe, Madaline... eu tentei evita-la de... ver... — enquanto dizia as palavras sem conectá-las direito em uma frase direta, previu com seu Haki a mesma caindo no chão aos prantos.

— Ah... não sei... estou confusa! — ela pôs a mão na boca e andou até a janela. Ali, ela olhava para o céu negro e vinha em sua mente o rosto totalmente revelado dele, terminando de gozar apertando aqueles dentes afiados e intimidadores. Uma imagem surpreendente. Assustadora também. Então seu marido... era uma espécie de monstro? Seu filho seria um híbrido e viria com aquela boca? Madaline olhou para trás. Seu marido, sentado no centro da cama já com a boca coberta com a echarpe. Ela se dirigiu novamente para ele.

— Você é um tipo de lobisomem?

— O quê?! — Katakuri se irritou. Já se irritava com o apelido de enguia... e agora, pela primeira vez em sua vida, alguém o comparava com um lobisomem. Um lobisomem!

— Não... não se aproxime! Não faça nada comigo! — ela se encostou à parede próxima a janela.

— Madaline... — ele tinha que se conter e tentar acalmá-la — não sou nada disso que está pensando. Sou uma pessoa normal... com algumas características peculiares... mas eu não quero te assustar e nem te fazer mal! Escute-me...

Ela então começou a chorar. Cobrindo o rosto, caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele não sabia o que fazer exatamente ali para reverter àquela situação. Ele passou as pontas dos dedos na testa suada com forte pressão. Na cabeça de Madaline, várias coisas se passavam e se embaralhavam, e dentro dessa confusão toda tinha o receio de decepcioná-lo. Sim, apesar do “choque”, não queria deixa-lo furioso e nem magoado. Mas isso se embaralhava com sua indignação em relação ao segredo que escondia. Achou que a Mama empurrou aquele filho que parecia ser rejeitado por causa da boca naquele casamento.

Em plena meia-noite, a noite de comemoração de um ano de casados adquiria uma cena drástica daquela...


	30. Por Trás Daquele Lobisomem

Sentado à beira da cama, Katakuri olhava Madaline cessando o choro. Ela limpou os olhos, respirou fundo e, sem sair do chão, olhou para ele.

— Eu... fui pega de surpresa. Estou sim, assustada... mas entenda, Katakuri... eu não estou querendo magoar você, mas...

— Mas o quê?

— ...devia ter me contado sobre isso! Só acho!

— Não queria assustá-la.

— Se tivesse me preparado antes e me revelasse, não teria me assustado!

— Mas provavelmente tentaria fugir de mim... e acho que ainda vai fazer isso.

— Fugir? Não... já te disse que aceitei o destino escolhido pelos meus pais... eu entendo agora o porquê de você ter sido o escolhido a se casar comigo.

— Por quê?

— ...por nada, não quero estender esse assunto agora! Acho que não fará bem para nós! — ela se levantou e foi até a cama. Katakuri tentou pegar a mão dela gentilmente, mas ela retirou. Jamais ela fez algo assim... sim, o “repúdio” que Katakuri imaginava começou a acontecer. Ele se levantou da cama e dirigiu-se a Maddy.

— Vai me evitar por causa do que viu?

Ela olhou para ele, com os olhos ainda brilhando e com a cara chorosa.

— Eu... preciso apenas descansar, vou dormir. — ela pegou sua camisola e começou a se vestir, logo se ajeitando dentro do felpudo edredom — ...você não vem dormir?

— Irei depois... estou sem sono ainda. — ele respondeu.

— Tudo bem, boa noite! — ela fechou os olhos e resolveu dormir. Ignorou a presença dele ali, apenas fez aquela pergunta para não parecer mais ríspida que já estava parecendo.

Katakuri foi até o banheiro, pegando suas roupas mas vestindo somente a calça e colocando as botas. Madaline estava acordada, apenas simulando que havia se entregado ao sono. De olhos fechados, ouviu o barulho da porta batendo, como se estivesse fechando. Katakuri havia saído da suíte de hóspedes e resolveu sair daquele  _Chatêau_ , precisava voltar para sua ilha. Madaline voltou a chorar, também arrependida de ter magoado seu esposo. Sua cabeça era um redemoinho de conflitos, agora. Não sabia mais como agir diante dele, diante daquele casamento, diante daquela gravidez.

A sensação de ser evitado para sempre por Madaline deixava Katakuri com nó na garganta. Ele não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Que raios ele não percebeu, em um momento tão simples, de evitar aquele “acidente”! Mas ele estava dominado pelo orgasmo quando não sentiu quando jogou a cabeça para trás. Sim, ele teve dos melhores orgasmos, mas também teve das piores decepções naquela noite. Mas ele jamais a abandonaria. Como? E ainda por cima com um filho dele dentro do ventre dela.

“Lobisomem”. Assim Madaline o definiu. Uma criatura tão bizarra quanto à enguia. Ele nada sabia direito sobre suas origens paternas, só alguns filhos sabiam sobre seus pais. E ele jamais atreveu em perguntar alguma coisa a respeito para sua mãe, visto que ela não gostava nem de se lembrar dos ex-maridos. Quando Lola e Chiffon perguntaram uma vez onde estava o pai delas, ambas sofreram nas mãos da Mama. O único que havia lhe perguntado sobre o pai era Cracker quando criança. Com medo de perguntar a mãe, Cracker perguntou ao irmão mais velho, mas este se lembrava vagamente do padrasto e lhe disse que não lembrava direito e nada tinha de certo que informa-lo.

Foi difícil Madaline pegar no sono, apenas conseguindo quando começou a acariciar o ventre e se concentrar mais no filhinho que naquela comemoração íntima frustrante. Katakuri chegou até sua ilha e, em sua casa, descontou sua frustração socando o chão da sala, fazendo boa parte da casa tremer brevemente. Os serviçais vieram ver o que havia acontecido.

— Sr. Katakuri...

— Algum problema?

— Saiam todos. Isso não foi nada demais. — disse ele, em tom de fúria, fazendo todos sumirem da frente dele. Ao chegar ao seu quarto, tirou a echarpe e jogou no chão. Aquela echarpe era seu motivo de fúria. Diferente para Madaline, que era seu motivo de prazer, de conforto... uma lembrança dele nos momentos em que ela não o tinha ao lado.

De manhã, Madaline acordou e viu que ele não amanheceu ao seu lado. Ela se levantou, foi diretamente ao seu armário e pegou a echarpe que ele havia deixado com ela. Estava perdendo um pouco o cheiro dele, adquirindo o dela próprio. Ela abraçou fortemente, esfregando as bochechas naquela maciez.

— Perdoa-me. — dizia ela, enquanto absorvia o cheiro daquela echarpe — Por favor, me perdoa...

Alguém bateu à porta. Um criado avisava que o café estava à mesa e que Mama a esperava. Como sempre acontecia naquele tempo em que estava morando com a sogra. Quando Maddy apareceu à grande mesa farta, Linlin notou uma coisa.

— Katakuri está dormindo ainda?

— Ele... já saiu bem mais cedo. — disse Madaline.

— Ah... ele sempre pontual com seus compromissos... por falar em compromissos, hoje o meu médico de confiança virá fazer uma avaliação da sua gravidez.

— Claro... — disse ela, bocejando longamente.

— Hum... teve uma “noite longa”, não é? — a Mama piscou rapidamente os olhos.

— Sim... deu para matar um pouco a saudade. — ela tentava disfarçar o desânimo em que se encontrava.

— Mamamama...

.....................

Enquanto Maddy era examinada à tarde, Katakuri cuidava dos negócios da fábrica na Ilha do Trigo. Estava tão ativo e focado na vistoria e nas atividades dos funcionários a ponto de esquecer o que se passou na noite anterior. E era isso que ele queria, pois pensar em como Madaline o receberia lhe dava um pouco de receio. Não queria nenhuma confusão com ela, mesmo a mais simples das confusões. Não só por causa de sua reputação na família ou da autoridade da mãe, mas... por ela mesma. Mas ele não deixaria de vê-la todos os dias após seu trabalho. Era uma viagem cansativa, mas ele havia prometido.

Ao fim do expediente, seguiu ele até o  _Chatêau_. Ao se aproximar do portão principal, os soldados já anunciavam sua chegada e pediam para que os serviçais abrissem a porta. Ele dispensava isso tudo, entrando calmamente como se fosse a sua própria casa.

— Katakuri! — Mama o saudou ao vê-lo chegar.

— Boa noite, Mama. Vim ver como Madaline está.

— Já sei, você sempre faz isso! Ah, tenho umas boas novas para te contar.

— ...diga.

— Ela está com a saúde bem melhor, mas o doutor recomendou uns cuidados sobre abalos emocionais que possam prejudicar a saúde dela, que está ligada a saúde do meu neto. Então... evitemos nesse período de sobrecarrega-la com qualquer problema que tivermos em família. Quero que exclua Maddy de qualquer problema familiar, mesmo envolvendo ela e o bebê. — Linlin advertiu, mais preocupada com o neto que com a Maddy.

— Entendido.

— Pode ir ver sua esposa!

— E... sendo breve aqui, tem previsão de quando ela poderá voltar para a minha casa?

— Bem... deixamos que alguns meses se passem. Logo, você poderá levar de volta.

Por Big Mom, Madaline ficaria ali até o bebê nascer. Só por causa do neto mesmo. Assim como era com Pez e com Strudel – o qual era difícil de tirar da Mama quando esta passava um tempo com ele –, Linlin já era uma zelosa avó. Com os filhos e filhas crianças, era mais amável que quando eram mais crescidos ou já adultos. Mas não contrariaria Madaline do desejo dela de ter o filho na ilha do pai. Era também a casa de ambos.

Enquanto Katakuri caminhava em direção ao quarto de hóspedes dela, ele usou seu Haki para prever como estaria Madaline após aquele encontro. Apenas pode ver a face de uma esposa séria, sentada na cadeira e o olhando quase que inexpressivamente. Ele respirou fundo, entendeu que ela estava chateada e/ou assustada com ele ainda. Mesmo assim, encarou suas (in)certezas e bateu a porta, esperando ser atendido.

— ...quem é? — Madaline perguntou.

— Sou eu.

Ela reconheceu a voz. Respirou fundo antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta dourada e abrir a porta. Ambos ficaram se olhando em silêncio um para o outro por alguns segundos, até ela sair da frente dele e sugerir com a mão que entrasse.

— Maddy, precisamos conversar melhor agora. Não se preocupe, não vou começar nenhuma discussão... apenas quero te explicar algumas coisas... que até tentei evitar falar, mas não consegui antes.

— Tudo bem, também quero fazer o mesmo. — disse ela, fechando a porta.

Katakuri sentou na cama, enquanto ela puxou uma das cadeiras e pôs em frente a ele, sentando-se nela em seguida. Seria uma conversa olho-no-olho entre eles.

— Primeiro... é que a Mama confirmou que breve voltará para a nossa casa.

A morena sorriu. Começou muito bem aquela conversa. Ela já sentia falta de sua privacidade dentro daquela casa aconchegante feita de  _mochi_.

— Sua saúde está melhor, já conseguiu se recuperar da anemia... e... agora...

— Agora... deixe-me falar. — ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, que estava apoiada sobre os próprios joelhos — diga-me... por que me deixou ontem sozinha aqui? Eu não quis que fosse embora... apenas queria dormir após nosso pequeno desentendimento.

— Era isso mesmo que...

— E mais. — ela cortou a fala dele — Peço desculpas por chama-lo de lobisomem. Não quis ofendê-lo, mas... sabe, eu jamais imaginei que...

— Eu fosse feio com essa boca? — foi a vez dele cortar a fala dela.

— ...bem, achei que era apenas um charme seu usar essa echarpe que escondesse parte do seu rosto. Vejo-o tão tímido perante os outros que achei justamente isso a razão de esconder seu rosto assim.

— Eu não escondo meu rosto, como lhe parece. Escondo mesmo é minha forma bucal. Eu espanto todos com a forma de minha boca e dentes, já fui muito perseguido por isso, envolvendo até uma de minhas irmãzinhas... — ele falava num tom tristonho, porém calmo, como sempre — achavam-me um monstro... ou uma enguia.

— Enguia? Por que uma enguia? Nada a ver!

— Nada a ver? ...por quê? — aquilo intrigou o homem. Justamente ela a primeira a chama-lo de lobisomem, era a primeira a não achar parecido com uma enguia.

— Não me lembra tanto assim da boca daquele peixe... os dentes parecem bem maiores e afiados.

— ...de quem você fala? — ele quase não conteve sua insatisfação quando esta começou a detalhar os comentários – embora ele que havia perguntado o porquê dela achar aquilo.

— Er... bem... falo dos seus.

Ele se levantou da cama.

— O que foi? — Maddy notou aquela repentina mudança.

— ...chega. — ele se levantou e foi até a porta como quem mencionasse sair dali.

— O que foi que eu disse demais? — perguntou Maddy, que apenas havia respondido a pergunta dele com a sua sinceridade.

Ele parou a porta. Ele viu que ela não estava sendo grosseira e sim, sincera com a pergunta dele. Katakuri virou-se para ela.

— Madaline... foi como disse antes... por causa disso, passei por situações constrangedoras que... apesar de ter superado, ainda me marcam. Sei que... — ele fechou os olhos.

Ele parecia que ia chorar ou gritar e Maddy sentiu medo. Ela sabia que jamais poderia conter um Katakuri raivoso. Mas ela começou a entender aos poucos os conflitos dele. Quantas coisas ele já deve ter ouvido por causa daquilo? Quantas vezes teve que lidar com situações constrangedoras? Foi nessa hora que a figura materna despertou dentro de Maddy.

— Meu querido... não quer desabafar comigo? Conte-me tudo. Jamais sairei falando o que vi. Mas me conta... me faça entender tudo o que se passa em sua cabeça... permita-me conhecer você de verdade!

Ela ofereceu sinceramente um ombro amigo. Ele voltou e, sentando-se na cama, contou algumas situações em que teve que lidar com  _bullying_  vindo até da própria mãe. Com situações em que acabou até envolvendo seriamente alguns irmãos. Com isso, resolveu esconder seu rosto; Assim aconteceu conforme a visão dele antes de entrar no quarto de hóspedes: Maddy séria, sentada na cadeira em frente a ele, ouvindo seu desabafo. Katakuri não conseguia derramar uma lágrima sequer, talvez era seu inconsciente tentando evitar Madaline de se preocupar demais com ele, para não afetar o psicológico dela. Mas nada adiantou. Os últimos casos que Katakuri contou e justamente o motivo dele evitar que todos vissem seu rosto por completo fez a esposa se comover. Aí ele não conseguiu evitar que apenas uma lágrima se derramasse apenas pelo olho esquerdo.

— Eu... não sabia que... desculpa... — Madaline limpava os olhos com os dedos, tentando se manter mais calma diante dele.

— Tudo bem, Maddy...

Ela se levantou e o abraçou. Sim, o fantasma da insegurança diante de uma pessoa em sua vida se foi. Tendo Madaline como sua confidente e como uma boa ouvinte, Katakuri podia se entregar aos braços dela e confiar-lhe um abraço amigo. Era a primeira vez que abraçava assim uma pessoa que amava tanto. Seu medo de perder o amor dela se desmanchava em cada beijo que ela lhe dava na altura da maçã do rosto. Ao distanciar os lábios do rosto dele, Madaline voltou a fita-lo nos olhos. Levou sua mão e, deslizando pela echarpe, começou a descer e Katakuri nada fez para evitar isso. Permitiu seu rosto ser revelado mais uma vez. Mesmo de boca fechada, ele tinha para fora as afiadas e grossas presas caninas. Ele não era monstro e nem mesmo feio.

“Olhe melhor, Madaline...”, a própria pensava, contemplando o rosto dele enquanto acariciava as bochechas, tocando a costura de cada lado do rosto. Suas feições não eram horríveis assim, ele ainda tinha um rosto bonito, pouquíssimas expressões da idade, traços tão simétricos e marcantes...

“Por que fizeram isso com você?”, Madaline refletia tudo que ele havia confessado, de todo seu pesar e de toda sua revolta diante de uma família, aliás, de alguns ali, e de uma sociedade que esconde um péssimo caráter por debaixo do tapete.

— Pelo menos entre nós... você não precisa usar mais sua echarpe.

— Você quer assim?

— Quero!

— Pois assim será... eu confio em você, Maddy. Não me decepcione. — ele se referia ao fato dele confiar suas mais ocultas vulnerabilidades nela.

— Pode confiar em mim. “Nada sei” diante deles... entende? Mas entre nós, não nos esconderemos um ao outro.

Maddy estava decidida em cumprir a promessa. Katakuri acariciou com a ponta dos dedos os lábios dela.

— Posso fazer uma coisa?

Um beijo. O beijo que jamais achou que receberia dele. Ela fechou os olhos, permitindo assim que ele a tocasse nos lábios com os dele. “Tomara apenas que ele não me machuque”, pensou ela, apenas com receio dele feri-la acidentalmente. Ela se lembrou do primeiro beijo que havia dado – no cunhado Cracker – e imaginou que sim... talvez tivesse um beijo ainda muito melhor que o dele. Por fim, toda a leve atração que tinha pelo homem de cabelos lilás-claro estava praticamente extinta. Era o que ela achava e fazia questão de ter isso convicto em mente.

O enorme homem teve que se curvar um pouco, mesmo sentado, para tocar os lábios da jovem esposa. Tocou apenas os lábios, fechados, pressionando-os contra os lábios menores da morena, que sentia um agradável calor vindo em encontro com os seus. Pareciam dois adolescentes compartilhando a experiência do primeiro beijo. Mas para ele, era o primeiro beijo nos lábios, depois de anos de curiosidade. Uma curiosidade sufocada pela insegurança, pela vergonha. Madaline foi a primeira a movimentar os lábios, em pequeninos beijos, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ele levou uma das mãos até a nuca dela, pousando a cabeça dela por trás na palma da sua mão. Ela levou suas mãos até seu peitoral, apoiando-as nele. Ele começou a tentar imitar os movimentos dela, ainda timidamente. Era algo novo. Uma experiência agradável, relaxante para ele. Excitante também...

Após trocarem beijos apenas com os lábios, Maddy resolveu arriscar em aprofundar o beijo. Katakuri se surpreendeu com a iniciativa dela, vendo que ela basicamente o ensinava a beijar na boca como qualquer outra pessoa normal. Fechando os olhos, ele abria a boca meticulosamente, permitindo a bela esposa introduzir a língua por dentro dela, sem tocar nos dentes. Pouco a pouco, o casal ia se igualando na forma de beijar, embora ele fosse mais receoso em machuca-la. Era difícil mesmo beijar com aqueles caninos, ele mesmo sentia que encostava no rosto dela e temia qualquer movimento descuidado para não arranhá-la. E o medo de ser ferida por ela havia desaparecido, pois a outra já havia se assanhado, apreciando algo que adorava fazer e agora, fazia com o seu homem. Após uns minutos, pararam precisando de fôlego, principalmente ele.

— Você... é praticamente uma menina, e é a pessoa que me ensinando a beijar.

— Posso ensinar muito mais, se quiser.

Katakuri sorriu, pela primeira vez sem aquela echarpe. Estava totalmente seguro dela não se espantar com suas presas.

— ...já beijou alguém antes de mim?

Madaline manteve a pose firme, mas resolveu dar uma resposta sincera.

— Sim... já tive essa experiência.

— Não acreditaria se dissesse que não... — ele disse.

— Por quê?

— Porque beija tão perfeitamente... e me ensinou tão bem isso... — terminou de falar pressionando novamente os lábios contra os dela, que sentiu a força dele quase impedir os movimentos labiais. Mas ele parou para ouvir mais dela.

— ...e como foi seu primeiro beijo? — ele perguntou, acariciando as longas mechas dela.

Como ela contaria que foi com um irmão mais novo dele e depois de casados? Logo agora... que estavam se dando bem novamente depois dele confiar tantas coisas nela... o jeito era mentir mesmo. Era para o bem de ambos.

— Foi quando mais nova, era ainda uma garotinha... mas não está sendo igual e melhor como agora! Acho que também estou aprendendo a beijar com você também, meu marido!

Sem mais necessidade de conversar mais sobre aquilo, Katakuri ofereceu a Madaline mais um momento íntimo antes de ir embora para a casa... só que dessa vez, com direito aos beijos que toda esposa merecia. E assim seria para sempre. Era o que ambos esperavam.

.....................

— Vai me encontrar ou não vai?

— Acho melhor esperar mais um pouco, cunhado Daifuku...

— Cunhado, não... não entre nós! — ele pedia para não ser chamado assim.

— Perospero teve um servicinho para fazer e está com o cunhado Opera. Mas não posso me estender muito. Temos que ser rápidos dessa vez.

— Estou mais perto de você que imagina. Nem precisará sair de casa!

— Está aqui na ilha do seu irmão?

— Heh... sim. Achou que não me arriscaria?

Docille coçou a cabeça, respirando fundo. Olhando em direção à porta, continuou.

— Meu marido... é bem rigoroso comigo. Seria melhor se esperássemos uma oportunidade mais fácil...em que eu estivesse com minha irmã e as cunhadinhas, logo ele não estaria tão perto. Mas agora, à noite...

— Mas ele nem imagina que alguém vai invadir a sua casa a essa hora!

— Entendo o que quer dizer... mas ele chegará antes da meia-noite!

— Perfeito... — rastejou a voz em tom sensual, fazendo a outra do outro lado da linha do den den mushi apertar o lábio inferior com os dentes.

Daifuku desligou e, já nas redondezas da grande casa feita de pirulito e balas carameladas, conseguiu invadir nos fundos. Como haviam acertado antes, Docille esperou nos fundos da casa encontrar com ele. Para sua sorte, os servos de sua casa dormiam mais cedo. E tudo o que ela precisava evitar era acordá-los. Quando ela menos esperava, ela foi pega por alguém. Uma mão grande cobriu sua boca, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer som.

— Olá, princesa. —  Daifuku sorriu enquanto ele ainda estava por trás dela. Docille acenou com a mão sinalizando que estava tudo bem, e teve a boca destampada. O outro já foi pegando a mão dela e beijando seguidamente.

— Temos que ser breves...

— É o nosso primeiro... de muitos encontros! — ele afirmou, estendendo os beijos até os braços dela.


	31. Propostas Inesperadas

Ele se inclinou, deixando o rosto perto ao dela.

— Você é do tipo curiosa, não é?

— Acho que não sou a única... — e ela pegou as mãos enormes dele — venha logo comigo! — ela ordenou gentilmente. Tinham pouco tempo para se “conhecerem melhor”.

Docille sentiu-se entusiasmada com mais uma nova aventura sexual, embora soubesse que estava errada. Muito errada. Mas bem, ela já não era mais tão inexperiente como era quando estava no primeiro casamento. A ideia de se aventurar com um ou até mais de um homem era mais que excitante. Era praticamente inevitável. Só de pensar, sentia seu corpo inteiro formigar. Mal entraram no quarto de hóspedes – não queria deixar rastros de outro homem no quarto do casal –, Daifuku a atacou de beijos, deslizando as mãos pesadas e furiosas logo nas partes mais íntimas, como seios, nádegas e a genitália superior, fazendo a outra gemer quase que bramindo. Como uma tigresa no cio.

A loira começou a se despir, com dificuldade por causa dos movimentos do próprio corpo diante daquelas mãos a sacudindo enquanto a apalpava.

— Será um prazer... conhecer a minha cunhadinha de verdade!

— E eu de ser explorada por você.

— Assim que eu gosto! — ele a colocou na cama, quase a jogando nela. Docille desceu a calcinha e jogou em direção a ele, que pegou a peça e cheirou — deliciosa... tão doce quanto a construção dessa casa!

— Você tem uns peitões bonitos, hein! — Daifuku comentou e se aproximou deles, já os apertando. Ele se inclinou para o mamilo esquerdo e sugou-o aos poucos, abocanhando-o.

— Aaaahhhh! — Docille se contorcia nos lençóis macios da cama enquanto era degustada por aquele homem que sugava seu seio enquanto punha a coxa entre as pernas da amante, atritando contra a genitália dela.

Daifuku agarrou suas pernas e abriu-a largamente, deixando bem visível toda a continuação de suas partes íntimas femininas.

— Já está úmida assim... tão rápida! — Daifuku riu enquanto seu dedo traçava seus lábios inferiores — Você sabe como ser uma p*** de verdade, deixando o seu próprio cunhado degusta-la como se fosse seu marido... sabia que isso é um  pecado, certo? —  ele disse enquanto brincava com a língua entre os grandes lábios. Ele incitava o tesão dela mencionando desde baixarias até as formas de traições conjugais que ela poderia ter mais adiante.

— Faz parte de mim... tento evitar mas... — ela falava entre gemidos que o deixavam mais louco.

—  Se depender de você, Docille... pode estar desejando até outro cunhado... quem poderia ser o próximo?

A menção a deixou mais excitada. Katakuri foi o cunhado que havia aparecido em sua mente naquela hora. Mas aquele... aparentava ser muito rigoroso em relação aos salientes dos seus irmãos gêmeos... e mais... era o esposo de Madaline. Mas mentalmente... só deixava com mais pique. Ela jogou as pernas nos ombros do amante e puxou a cabeça dele, para beijar-lhe de língua bem profundamente, surpreendendo o próprio, que sentiu ganhar e dar o melhor beijo de sua vida.

— Venha me preencher logo! — ordenou ela em tom de sussurro, sendo obedecida diretamente pelo loiro, que tirou seu órgão fálico de dentro das calças e introduziu sem nenhuma hesitação. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e Daifuku aproveitou para repetir outra dose daquele beijo que só havia recebido de Docille. Ele a embalava enquanto aprofundava a língua dentro da boca bem menor de sua parceira, que recebia experientemente aquela língua, correspondendo ao beijo da mesma forma. Ele não notou nenhuma hesitação dela ao ser penetrada. Experiente...

A mulher de cachinhos dourados gemia cada vez mais alto. Ele alertou ao ouvido dela para abaixar um pouco o tom, para não acordar o mais sono-leve dos criados. Em seguida, adquiriu um ritmo acelerado. Sua mão agarrou seus lados enquanto ele entrava mais profundamente. Cada estocada, ele se certificava de que sua ponta tocasse no fundo da vagina.

— Já te imaginou grávida de qualquer um de nós sem ser seu marido?

— Haahh... só imagino, mesmo...

— Ia ser divertido!...

— Ah, sim... mas não agora, não agora... — ela falava com certa dificuldade.

— Espertinha... por esse nosso encontro, deixarei que escolha onde quer que eu finalize? — ele perguntou, ainda se contendo de gozar totalmente dentro da vagina dela.

— ...quer experimentar o outro lugar?

— Sério? Sério que quer o outro lugar? — ele olhou nos olhos dela, expressando certa preocupação. Será que ela o aguentaria ali também?

— Por que não? ...não quer conhecer sua cunhadinha por completo? — ela jogou essa pergunta justamente para fazê-lo se aliviar sem o risco que tanto estava excitando-o só em imaginar.

Ambos sorriram maliciosos um para o outro e, sem muitas cerimônias, ele retirou já quase agoniado para se aliviar e virou-a de bruços, puxando apenas os quadris da outra para cima.

— Corajosa... — disse ele, umedecendo o dedo com a saliva e introduzindo no ânus da amante. Abriu bem, olhou bem a cavidade de tom rosado escuro. Ele abriu bem o loca, para garantir que pudesse entrar sem machucar mais que já o faria. Para a sua surpresa, a outra já se contorceu de prazer com a introdução do dedo. E também quando introduziu o pênis, já ansioso para descarregar seu clímax ali, conforme a vontade de Docille.

Ela gemia, contorcia, apertava o lençol com as mãos fechadas, desfazendo a arrumação da cama. Mulher selvagem, como pensou Daifuku. Com aquela cunhada, poderia se ausentar do bordel ilegal para melhorar um pouco sua reputação. Já tinha uma cunhada que podia se satisfazer e melhor que algumas prostitutas que já passaram por sua vida sexual. Indo mais rápido que podia, ele derramou-se todo dentro dela, ainda sustentando o corpo na cama com as mãos.

— Que cunhada mais perfeita... ou melhor, minha amante mais perfeita!

— ...é? — perguntou ela, ofegante e de olhos semicerrados.

— Sim... talvez alguns dos meus irmãos deveriam te conhecer assim...

— ...quem você me sugere, então?

— ...já imaginou o marido de sua irmãzinha?

— Ahhh! Aquele não me aquece por dentro... e deve ter o cheiro da minha irmãzinha impregnado no corpo!

Daifuku riu, voltando a beijar e a fungar os cabelos cacheados e também louros de Docille. Ele sequer mencionava sair de dentro do ânus da outra, que sentiu sim certo incômodo com aquilo, mas achou melhor assim.

— Hahhh... então... qual deles te aquece por dentro? Oven... Katakuri... — Daifuku quase riu ao mencionar este último. Era praticamente impossível seduzir aquele irmão tão “certinho”, tão convicto da moral. E se ela descobrisse o que ele esconde? Daifuku e Oven, como gêmeos e muito ligados entre si desde que nasceram, conheciam o rosto completo do gêmeo mais velho.

— Katakuri... esse cunhado parece ser... um bom homem... não me aquece muito. — mentiu, e continuou prosseguindo — mas esse Oven... parece ser tão safado que nem nós dois. Gostaria de “conhece-lo” um dia.

— Hehehe... eu o avisarei disso.

Docille ligava os pontos. Oven parecia interessado em Madaline. Daifuku descaradamente estimulando a traição dela envolvendo Katakuri. Era óbvio para Docille que estes dois irmãos do marido de Maddy foram gerados em outra bolsa, diferente do irmão que era sério, calmo e reservado.

— E você... também se interessa por outra cunhada? Já se interessou? — a loira perguntou.

— Por que quer saber?

— Curiosidade... não vou ficar nem um pouco enciumada... mas me diga...

— É uma tigresinha safada, mesmo! — ele comentou, saindo com cuidado, vendo que a outra finalmente fez uma careta de dor — É melhor eu tirar antes que não consiga sair mais!

— Uhhh... aiii! Mas anda... fale-me logo das outras cunhadas, sem ser minha irmã!

— Heh... sabe que ela já me despertou atenção?

Docille olhou-o com certa reprovação, fazendo o outro sorrir acariciando rapidamente o fino bigode.

— Mas ela é muito menininha...

— Pelo visto não deve apreciar Madaline... são praticamente da mesma idade.

— ...é? — ele desconfiava, mas não tinha certeza disso.

— Sim, não sabia?

— ...sei pouco dessa Madaline... nossa... — Daifuku pareceu reflexivo enquanto se limpava antes de colocar seu pênis para dentro das calças.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela, também se limpando com um pequeno lenço que tinha no bolso da calça.

— Meu irmão tem em mãos uma menina, praticamente. Parece que Mama tinha pressa de casá-lo! Por isso não deve tê-la entregado a outro filho mais moço.

— Pobre Madaline... não deve ter sido fácil no início para ela.

— E ela ainda conseguiu engravidar do meu irmão Katakuri! Não sei se... — ele parou de falar repentinamente.

— Se o quê?

— Nada, deixa para lá... — ele se acercou dela na cama, que estava sentada de lado — temos mais um tempinho para trocarmos uma prosa enquanto descansamos? — perguntou e logo começou a beijar os seios da outra por cima da roupa. Ambos tiveram uma rápida “apresentação” sem sequer tirar completamente as vestes.

— Só um pouquinho... — Docille olhou o relógio na parede. Perto de dar dez horas. Ela enfiou a mão por baixo da parte superior da veste dele, a fim de tocar-lhe o tronco — mais um pouquinho...

.....................

— Não vou com a cara dessa Docille! — comentou Cinnamon, com suas irmãs Smoothie e Citron.

— Nem eu... não sei como pode compará-la com Madaline. — Citron comentou em seguida, enquanto Smoothie só coçava a bochecha enquanto as ouvia.

— Madaline tem o mesmo perfil daquela nossa outra cunhada... a Dulce.

— Elas são amigas de infância, segundo essa própria. — Smoothie começou a interagir na conversa.

As irmãs em geral se dividiam entre opiniões, mas de uma coisa estavam certas: Madaline não era tão “suspeita” como Docille. A própria Smoothie não ia com a cara da esposa de Katakuri, mas tinha que reconhecer que Docille tinha um quê de cinismo oculto. Era a impressão que tinham dela.

Além das trigêmeas, outras irmãs tinham certa desconfiança com a irmã mais velha de Docille. E essa própria não se dava o respeito pelas aventuras amorosas que resolveu viver com o cunhado Daifuku. E este via em Docille uma possibilidade para Oven poder se aproximar mais de Maddy, além de curtir sua amante.

— Mas se o irmão Perospero quis tê-la consigo quem somos nós para contrariá-lo? — Citron pensava assim.

— A não ser que fosse a Mama. Se ela consentiu o casamento... — concordou Cinnamon.

— Com as duas casadas, todos os bens da Família Pavê estão sob o controle nosso. Talvez nosso irmão fez uma escolha importante para nós.

— Isso se a esposa dele não colocar tudo a perder de alguma forma.

— Como ela colocaria tudo a perder? Ela quem seria a única a sair perdendo, se nos trair de qualquer forma que seja! — Smoothie terminou de falar com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. — e isso também serve para a irmã mais nova dela.

Por sorte, Dulce parecia ser o oposto e justamente por isso que era a mais tolerada cunhada. Dulce era recatada e jamais saía de perto de Nusstorte, a não ser quando estava com alguma cunhada ou mais de uma. Recentemente, Galette era a cunhada mais próxima junto com Pudding.

.....................

Finalmente, Maddy poderia voltar para sua casa. Ainda que Big Mom queria que ela passasse toda a gravidez ali com ela, Katakuri convenceu a mãe de que seria melhor nascer no território paterno, além de que a “vovó” estaria sempre informada de tudo. O casal saiu do _Chatêau_ e embarcou para a Ilha do Trigo sem muita conversa. Mas ao pisar dentro de casa, Maddy pulou em direção ao marido e o abraçou forte.

— Por fim!!! Estou de volta!

— Heh... viu só? Obedeceu a Mama direitinho e assim foi cumprida a nossa promessa. — disse ele, pegando-a e levando-a até o sofá.

— Eu... fiz mais isso por você...

Ele ficou um pouco encabulado, ajeitando a echarpe. Madaline olhou para aquela peça.

— ...e por que está escondendo seu rosto agora, de mim? Não precisa se esconder mais entre nós!

— Ainda temos outras pessoas morando nessa casa. — ele se referia aos criados.

— ...pelo menos no nosso quarto... promete que vai se livrar disso?

— ...prometo. — ele desceu um pouco a echarpe e a beijou na testa, e em seguida nos lábios. E levou a mão até o baixo ventre da esposa, acariciando ali. O filho ou filha que ainda não podia tocar.

— ...está ansioso? — Madaline perguntou, apreciando ser acariciada na barriga.

— Sim... um pouco.

— Um pouco?

— É... também gosto de vê-la esperando meu filho.

— Ah, sim! Eu estou ansiosa... mas com medo.

— Medo? Por quê? — Katakuri sabia que isso era normal, mas não queria que ela sentisse isso. E que medo era esse? Que viesse a ter a mesma boca que a dele? Era isso que ela queria dizer?

— ...não sei... tenho medo de duas coisas...

— ...que duas coisas são essas? — mesmo que a verdade doesse, ele queria ouvir a sinceridade da esposa. Preferia que ela fosse sincera que mentirosa.

— De... um de nós dois morrer ou nós dois morrermos.

— Não diga isso! — ele a abraçou no colo — você está saudável e vai continuar assim, porque eu vou cuidar de você.

E Madaline estava sendo sincera. Sequer lhe passava na cabeça o medo do filho puxar o pai naquele detalhe. A ideia não a animava, mas o temor em morrer e não ver a criança crescer e ver o bebê não vingar aquela gestação era real.

— Já ouvi tantas histórias em que...

— Shhhh... — ele pôs o indicador nos lábios dela — são algumas exceções. Vamos, quer que eu a leve para a cama?

— Não... prefiro ficar assim com você. — disse ela, deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

— Tudo bem...

Ela se permitiu cair no sono e Katakuri ficou ali mesmo, no silêncio daquela sala enorme, apreciando a esposa no colo. Ela e o filho em seus braços, ainda que dentro dela. Uma responsabilidade vitalícia que lhe enchia o peito de felicidade. Ele a observava enquanto dormia, levando os dedos até a parte mais superior de uma barriga levemente estufada. Ficou acariciando aquele ventre delicadamente, preocupado em não acordar a esposa. Quem diria... ele jamais se imaginou em uma situação assim. Nunca.

Após alguns minutos, convencido de que Madaline estava em sono profundo, Katakuri se levantou com ela nos braços, levando-a até a cama deles e a deixando com cuidado para não acordá-la. Não era tarefa difícil, pois ela seguia leve o suficiente para manuseá-la assim. Tirou sua echarpe e sua jaqueta, colocando-as em um canto. Voltou a se sentar ao lado dela, na cama.

“Espero que seja uma mãe de verdade, Madaline... e que não tenha nenhuma rejeição se vier como eu...”, pensava ele, enquanto a observava dormir.

.....................

— O quê? — Big Mom perguntou intrigada. Não era esperada aquela visita.

Os pais de Madaline apareceram na entrada do grande território onde residia a Mama. Mas foram barrados antes mesmo de se aproximarem da entrada do _Chatêau_. Pediram para anunciar a chegada deles. O chefe da Família Brigadeiro decidiu, após tanto a esposa insistir, ir até Big Mom para ver como estava a filha. Linlin se lembrou de como Madaline queria que os pais a vissem antes de ter o bebê. Eles sequer sabiam direito sobre como estava a filha e sequer que estava grávida. Os soldados de Cracker também foram responsáveis em bloquear a passagem deles, colocando certo medo nos dois.

— Não quero que venham até aqui! — exclamou a Mama.

— Mas... não há nada demais que visitem a filha deles... depois eles vão embora! — Cracker tentou conversar com a mãe, tentando fazê-la se apiedar dos filhos.

— Hunf! — ela cruzou os braços de forma infantil, negando para si mesma permitir a entrada deles no território — Não quero que venham abusar da hospitalidade que nem aqueles outros dois!

— É só alertá-los. Eu mesmo, se a Mama quiser, guiarei e colocarei para fora!

— ...faça o que achar melhor, Cracker! Eu avisarei Katakuri... mas, preste atenção: se trouxer esses dois para cá, quero que fique de olho neles! Siga-os até a casa de Madaline e não me tire os olhos deles até irem embora!

— Será a tarefa mais fácil, Mama!

Cracker resolveu recepciona-los, em sua forma de soldado de biscoito, anunciando quem era e que cuidaria de vigiá-los durante a visita, sob as ordens da Mama.

— O-obrigado, senhor... Cracker! — o pai quase gaguejava.

A mãe apenas segurava o braço esquerdo do homem, seguindo os passos do marido. Durante a guia até o _Chatêau_ , Cracker analisava em silêncio a figura daqueles dois seres. Os pais de Maddy. Tão pacatos e tão poderosos (financeiramente) ao mesmo tempo.

Katakuri foi avisado pelo den den mushi quem chegava para ver a esposa. E Big Mom alertou que Cracker os guiaria até a ilha e que faria vigia dos dois. Até aí, ele apenas ficou surpreso com aquela visita inesperada. Enquanto ele saia do local em que administrava a produção de farinha para espera-los junto a esposa (que ainda não sabia de nada), os dois eram recebidos com uma falsa alegria por parte da Mama. Mas o pai de Madaline não veio apenas para ver a filha. Tinha algumas propostas.

— Charlotte Linlin... indo diretamente ao assunto, gostaria de estreitar melhor nossos negócios e nossos bens, promovendo uma comunhão entre eles.

— ... — a mulher batia com a ponta dos dedos na mesa, aparentemente incomodada com o que ele estava propondo, até certo momento.

— Simplesmente lhe dou em vida total controle dos meus bens...

A esposa dele olhou espantada. E ele continuou.

— ...e você me cede o controle das propriedades dos meus falecidos amigos. — ele se referia aos pais de Dulce — E mais... tenho negócios com o submundo. Podemos juntos conquistar muitas riquezas e...

— Vou pensar ainda e muito... nessa proposta. — Big Mom cortou a fala do homem.

— Sim, mas deixe que eu explique mais...

Ele também propunha ajudar na exportação da produção das ilhas da Mama, que é somente controlado por ela. O pai de Madaline seria até uma perfeita marionete se não fosse pelo plano definido de mata-lo junto com a esposa.

— A senhora tem todo o tempo que quiser para pensar... mas lembre-se: estou aqui para ouvi-la em qualquer decisão. Mas gostaria de lembra-la desde sempre que a filha dos Brigadeiros está em boas mãos. Nada mais justo que o chefe da família querer retribuir tudo que os Charlottes tem feito por nós.

— Sim, eu entendo! E fico muito feliz por isso, sabe? Bom, não querem ver como Madaline está? E creio que se surpreenderão com uma grande novidade!

— Novidade? — perguntou a mãe de Maddy.

— Isso parece ser ótimo! — ele se levantou da cadeira, seguidamente sua esposa também se levantou de onde estava sentada.

Após se despedirem de Linlin, Cracker os acompanhou até a ilha, onde Katakuri já os esperava.

— Já pode voltar para seu trabalho, irmão Cracker.

— Eu sinto, mas Mama ordenou que eu os acompanhasse em todo o tempo que estiverem aqui. — explicou o enorme soldado de biscoito.

Katakuri se lembrou das palavras da mãe antes dos sogros chegarem à ilha.

— Será que não sou mais bem vindo ao território do meu irmão mais velho? — disse Cracker, com tom mais descontraído.

— Claro que é... pensei apenas que isso tomaria demais seu tempo.

Os pais de Madaline olhavam ambos, prestando atenção naquela conversa rápida entre eles.

— Uma ordem da Mama jamais deve ser ignorada. — disse Cracker, olhando para os outros dois.

— Claro... claro. — concordou o senhor de grosso bigode.


	32. A Ameaça Tem Uma Resposta

— Maddy! Desça até aqui, temos visitas! — Katakuri ordenou, já com os pais na sala esperando Madaline. Cracker estava lá fora fazendo a guarda da casa do irmão.

— Já vou, apenas tenho que me arrumar! — ela avisou de onde estava.

Ela foi surpreendida por uma visita tão inesperada dos pais que tanto sentia falta. Colocando as mãos na boca em sinal de surpresa, Madaline veio correndo pelas escadas até ao encontro deles.

— Não corra nas escadas, Maddy. — Katakuri alertou a esposa.

— Maddy! — a mãe foi até a filha, abraçando-a.

O pai deu leves tapinhas na lateral do genro e parabenizou.

— Fico feliz por ter cuidado de minha filha durante esse tempo todo.

— É minha obrigação, senhor. — respondeu ele, sem alguma empolgação diante do elogio do sogro.

— Maddy, mas... o que é isso? — a mãe olhou em direção ao volume que tinha até machucado a própria barriga quando abraçou a filha subitamente. Aquela barriga volumosa...

— ...era a surpresa que eu revelaria quando fosse visita-los, mas parece que saberão antes do planejado. Meu marido e eu... estamos esperando um filho.

A mãe agarrou a filha aos prantos, emocionada. O pai foi ver a filha também, tocar-lhe a barriga, pois não estava acreditando nas palavras dela. Katakuri observava tudo sem uma alteração em seu olhar.

— Agora, temos um laço sanguíneo se construído entre nossas famílias! Eu mesmo propus a sua mãe maiores comunhões de bens e outras parcerias. Katakuri, meu genro... permita-me falar sobre isso com você.

Enquanto a filha conversava com a mãe, o genro tinha que ouvir tudo que pai havia proposto a Big Mom. Katakuri não estava interessado em ter suas propriedades controladas por outros. Mesmo se fossem parentes. A única que podia se meter em seus negócios era a Mama.

Quando serviram o lanche de tarde, somente Madaline acompanhou os pais à mesa. Katakuri fez seu ritual de sempre.

— Minha querida, por que meu genro não está conosco compartilhando esse magnífico chá da tarde?

— Ele... tem algumas tarefas nessa hora e também não gosta de compartilhar refeições com outros.

— ...nem com você, filha?

— Comigo, sim... mas outros... não gosta, não. É uma coisa dele e eu respeito muito. Nunca imaginei que teria.... — ela olhou em direção a saída que dava para a sala e por onde havia saído Katakuri antes — uma pessoa tão especial como marido.

— ...nossa... você aceitou mesmo sua vida de casada... — a mulher comentou.

— E por que não aceitaria, mulher? Ela mesma sabe dos benefícios dessa união! — justificou o esposo, pausando para beber um pouco de chocolate quente — e não há nada melhor nessa união que a chegada dos filhos. Pretende ter quantos? Uns três... quatro no total?

— Hã?! — Madaline perguntou quase boquiaberta para o pai.

Lá fora, enquanto Cracker (ainda dentro do grande soldado de biscoito) estava encostado à parede da grande casa de mochi, Katakuri foi até ele para falar alguma coisa.

— Parece que os pais dela ficarão aqui essa noite. Amanhã, no mesmo horário em que chegaram, vão embora.

— Mama já havia me informado.

— Se quiser, está dispensado. Eu mesmo ficarei acordado aqui fazendo companhia aos três lá dentro.

— Tudo bem, apenas ficarei por causa da Mama.

— Certo. — Katakuri deu as costas e seguiu de volta para a casa.

— Oi!

— ...o que houve?

Cracker chamou o irmão mais velho. Queria saber de uma coisa.

— E como está Madaline?

— Está bem. Tanto que voltou para a casa e terá o bebê aqui.

— Isso é bom. Não vejo mais necessidade de vigiá-la e nem os pais dela...

— Por isso mesmo que não é necessário que fique aí do lado de fora nessa noite fria. Vá para sua casa, eu assumo sua responsabilidade para a Mama.

— Tudo bem. Até mais, irmão Katakuri! — ele quem deu as costas agora, guiando os outros soldados de biscoito. O homem maior observou o outro se distanciando. E Cracker não queria se passar por insistente ou seu irmão poderia olhar essa atitude com suspeitas.

— Perdoa-me a frieza, Cracker... mas sei que gosta dela. E eu tenho que evitar a menor das decaídas vindas de meus irmãos! — Katakuri disse baixinho.

Conforme planejado, os pais dela puderam passar um dia agradável ao lado da filha até a hora de partirem. Katakuri fez o serviço de guia-los até fora do território de Big Mom no lugar do Cracker. Ele fez questão. Com isso, ele pode conhecer melhor os pais dela. Lembrou-se das coisas que Madaline havia comentado sobre eles.

.....................

— Toma! — Daifuku deu a Docille um bilhete. Ele já havia explicado que era de Oven e que ali falava exatamente o que ele queria da loira.

— Ah... não sei se isso vai dar certo! Vocês estão mexendo com a pessoa errada.

— E quem é essa pessoa errada? Madaline?

— Katakuri, o irmão de vocês. E se Peros me descobre nessa situação.

— Ué, você já o trai na casa dele quando ele está ausente, essa missão é bem mais fácil, hehehe... — Daifuku provocou levemente, fazendo a outra dar um sorriso torcido — Não será tão difícil, Docille... — ele se levantou, despido, e foi pegar as próprias roupas — se fizer tudo direitinho.

— Só que Madaline é vigiada vinte e quatro horas pelo marido, obviamente... acha que terá um tempo em que ela estará sozinha? E ainda mais grávida?

— Você pode descobrir... junto com Dulce, você é próxima a ela e Katakuri pode confiá-la em você.

— Não vou negar a você que... esse seu irmão... parece muito mais esperto que meu marido.

Daifuku gargalhou.

— De fato... mas vamos lá... — ele voltou para a mulher nua na cama e começou a beijá-la por trás do pescoço enquanto a encorajava.

— Você tem mais que minha proteção e a de meu irmão Oven... e somos dos mais fortes aqui.

— Hah... ah, isso me faz cócegas... prometo ler o bilhete e as instruções.

— Melhor assim! — ele voltou a se vestir e Docille também. Logo, Perospero estaria de volta para dormir em casa. Docille jamais usava o quarto do casal quando estava com Daifuku. Sempre os dos fundos, onde também facilitava para o irmão gêmeo de Katakuri. E esta ainda tinha pique para atender aos caprichos levemente sádicos do marido.

A loira organizou uma visita a Dulce para ver o sobrinho e chamou Madaline para ir junto. Inicialmente, Katakuri não concordou, temendo que ela viesse passar mal durante a visita. Um marido vigilante e um pai cuidadoso antes mesmo de nascer o rebento.

— Mas aquela fase inicial já passou... nunca mais senti enjoo qualquer! E ficar só dentro de casa é incômodo!

— Eu a acompanharei. Se eu notar qualquer alteração nela, retornamos de qualquer ponto em que estivemos.

Katakuri observava Docille calado. Usando seu Haki para prever situações possíveis futuras, viu apenas Madaline viajando animadamente no navio e isso era o máximo que pode ver. Então, ela estaria bem...

— Está certo. — concordou suspirando — cuide bem dela, Docille. Ela é meu bem maior e não medirei esforços em punir quem sequer esbarrar nela. — ele advertiu de forma quase ameaçadora.

— Katakuri! — Madaline repreendeu — eu conheço Docille há muito tempo, acalme-se. Não a intimide com esse tom.

— Não estou intimidando ninguém, Madaline. Apenas alertando. Como sua amiga, ela também deve estar ciente de que deve colaborar comigo. — e voltou a olhar firme para Docille — eu a quero de volta às seis horas de noite em ponto. Nem um minuto a menos ou mais.

— Claro, meu cunhado! Ouviu, não é, Maddy? — Docille soube disfarçar muito bem a tensão que sentia por aquele que ainda lhe despertava certa atração.

— Certo, certo! Bom, deixa-me pegar minhas coisas. — Madaline só foi pegar sua bolsa para partir com a loira.

— Escute, Docille. Fique de olho dela. Assim como as outras cunhadas, ela também não é muito bem vista por todos da família, você deve saber. Corre alguns perigos por aqui... e ainda por cima está grávida e a saúde está sob meu controle.

— É, entendo... mas confie em mim. E se não quiser, pode falar. Não insistirei em nada que achar que não deve acontecer. — disse cinicamente, mas com toda a camuflagem que podia usar ali, diante daquele homem gigante.

— Bom que entendeu.

— Vamos? — Maddy apareceu entre os dois, já pronta.

— ...às seis em ponto. Ouviram as duas?

— Ouvimos! — ambas responderam.

Elas se dirigiram em direção ao porto para pegar o navio que era de Perospero. E o próprio estava dentro dele. Katakuri verificou o possível futuro novamente. Viu a esposa falando com Perospero, mas ao lado de Docille e Dulce. “Será que eu fiz certo? Não quero deixa-la entediada aqui enquanto estou em serviço...”, pensou ele.

 

— Mas está muito bem, Madaline! Quando a tinha visto no  _Chatêau_  precisando de cuidados, pensei que a criança não vingaria. Mas que bom que deu certo! — Perospero comentou, ao ver a cunhada já com uma visível barriga estufada.

— Sendo filho do Katakuri, obviamente que vingaria. — comentou Madaline, no fundo orgulhosa e feliz por esperar um filho do seu esposo dentro de si.

— Fico feliz em vê-la, Maddy! — Dulce comentou, acariciando a barriga da amiga.

— E eu em vê-la também. E o seu filhinho?

— Está com o pai dele.

— Antes vamos fazer uma visita a Ilha dos Assados¹. Será uma oportunidade para as três conhecerem lá.

— É, eu nunca ouvi falar dessa ilha... — Madaline comentou espontaneamente.

— É o território do meu irmão Oven.

Maddy ficou séria por um momento. Perospero atenderia um pedido de Oven, por negócios.

— O que houve? Ficou séria de repente...

— Nada... apenas estava tentando me lembrar onde foi que ouvi falar dessa ilha. — ela disfarçou o descontentamento. Encontraria aquele homem de novo?

— E ele gostaria de ver como está o futuro sobrinho! Perorin ¯

— Ah... claro, claro.

Tirando o descontentamento em ter que rever aquele cunhado, Madaline não pode deixar de se deslumbrar com a fartura e a beleza daquela ilha de longe. O cheiro de comida quente fazia seu estômago rocar alto, a ponto de Dulce, que estava ao seu lado, ouvir.

— Parece que meu sobrinho ficou com fome, não é? Realmente... o cheiro é delicioso! Vamos comer bastante lá!

— Ah, espero!

— Mas com cuidados, não é? — Docille advertiu Madaline — Se você passar mal, eu quem vou lidar com a bronca do seu marido!

— Aff... isso me faz sentir pior que um possível enjoo! — Madaline comentou. Ela ainda não gostava de controle excessivo consigo mesmo vindo de Katakuri.

— Vamos, Maddy! É pelo seu próprio bem. E pelo dele também! — a loira mais velha apontou para a barriga da morena.

— Estamos chegando! — Dulce foi até a ponta do navio.

— Não debruce aí! — ordenou Docille.

— Não se preocupe com sua irmãzinha, ela sabe direitinho o que faz! — disse a loira mais jovem.

Enquanto as irmãs se distanciavam dela, Madaline se levantou de onde estava sentada e foi até a beira do navio, olhando para olhar mais detalhes daquela ilha que tinha formato de diversos tipos de comida assada. Naquele momento, seu apetite dividia a atenção com os pensamentos negativos em Oven.

— Vamos desembarcar! Peroriiiiin ¯

Peros e as mulheres que estavam acompanhando ficaram diante do próprio Oven, que foi recebê-los no porto.

— Bom rever algumas cunhadas... e o meu irmão também! — disse o enorme homem, que já havia posto os olhos no corpo da cunhada, apreciando as mudanças da gravidez. Madaline ainda possuía traços do corpo que tinha antes de engravidar, embora o ventre e os seios estivessem aparentemente maiores. Os quadris também pareciam mais arredondados um pouco.

Enquanto Oven recepcionava todos em sua enorme casa em formato de diversas comidas assadas e que emitia um ar morno. Maddy se sentiu pouco incomodada com aquele ar morno.

— Parece que alguém está com calor. — Oven observou a cunhada se abanando com as duas mãos.

— Não estou acostumada com esse calor... é só por isso. — ela respondeu, ainda se abanando.

— Fiquemos na varanda, então. — sugeriu Oven. E assim, sequer entraram dentro do lugar, ficando na grande varanda — Madarei que sirvam algo para comer... — voltou-se novamente para Maddy — minha bela cunhada tem... alguma restrição alimentar?

— Apenas não devo comer muito. — ela respondeu brevemente.

— Oven, eu ficarei de olho no que ela come. Pode nos servir muito bem! — avisou Docille.

— Minha esposa parece estar faminta... — observou Peros, limpando o rosto com um lenço e quase babando pela língua enorme que estava sempre para fora.

Peros observava a esposa e o comportamento dela. Docille sabia se camuflar bem. Principalmente quando viu Daifuku sair de dentro de casa.

— Ora, você por aqui! — comentou Docille.

— Sempre venho à casa do meu irmão Oven... — e disse olhando para Dulce e Maddy — e sei que devo uma visita a outros irmãos... principalmente ao meu outro irmão gêmeo. — ele se referia a Katakuri — Agora, terei mais motivos para visita-lo... ele e o meu legítimo sobrinho, ou sobrinha...

Madaline nada respondeu, apenas observava-o. Não dava muita confiança para os dois estenderem conversa com ela. Daifuku não havia feito o que Oven já tinha feito, mas os olhares dele a arrepiava. Passavam a mesma malícia que do gêmeo mais novo. Durante o almoço, o único irmão o qual Maddy dava atenção era Perospero. Os dois, apenas respondia curtamente. Docille olhava para Daifuku com jeito de quem o lembrava de que Madaline seria uma tarefa difícil para o que Oven queria. Pouco depois do almoço, num momento em que Docille estava só, Perospero a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para um canto.

— Estava trocando olhares com Oven ou Daifuku?

— O quê?!

— Não se faça de boba. Vi alguns momentos... em que olhou para eles.

— ...sim, eu os olhei. — Docille resolveu arriscar em uma desculpa.

— Como?

— Sim... se meu marido não percebeu, eu percebi uma coisa. Eles insistem em forçar conversa com Maddy e isso é estranho.

— O que está insinuando?

— ...não estou insinuando nada... apenas observe melhor como estão lidando com Madaline. Eles parecem insistentes sem razão...

— Eles não estão fazendo nada demais com ela, não vejo razão para você trocar olhares... não inventa que eu te conheço! Eu...

— Mas eu não estava os flertando, meu marido! Como pode pensar... — ela cortou a fala do marido.

— Chega! — foi a vez dele cortar a desculpa dada pela esposa. Dulce se aproximava a irmã e ambos mantiveram discrição. Madaline vinha rapidamente atrás dela. Queria estar junto aos três e longe de Oven e Daifuku.

Oven propôs Daifuku que acompanhassem as três pelas ruas da cidade principal da ilha, para que fosse resolver com Peros os negócios dos quais queria tratar. Enquanto Dulce tomava Madaline para acompanhar mais à frente, Docille e Daifuku estavam a sós, mais atrás.

— Falei que será difícil. Veja, meu marido já suspeita até de nós.

— Heh... ninguém mandou você ficar olhando demais para minha direção naquela hora.

— Era um alerta que eu te passava, idiota!

Daifuku olhou sério para a amante quando ouviu a última palavra. Docille se recompôs.

— Eu estava te alertando em relação à Madaline. E como vamos fazer Oven ficar a sós com ela?

— ...eu vou tomar a atenção do meu irmão, seu marido... na hora do jantar.

— Devo voltar mais cedo para a Ilha do Trigo e estar lá às dezoito horas em ponto com Madaline. Ordens de Katakuri. E ordens bem restritas!

— Hum... complicou...

— Bom, vou ficar com as duas lá, com licença. — a loira mais velha resolveu se distanciar do amante, visto que até a irmã mais nova poderia observar e até desconfiar.

— Ei... tsc!

Daifuku resolveu sozinho como fazer com que os dois tivessem um rápido momento a sós, mas o tempo era rápido e deveriam despertar mais confiança em Katakuri, para que ele permitisse a esposa de andar pelos territórios fraternos sem desconfiança alguma. Na hora do lanche, Madaline lembrou mais de três vezes ao cunhado mais velho que deveria voltar logo para a ilha do esposo. Quando Maddy pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, Daifuku cutucou o irmão, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

— Docille, acompanhe a Maddy até o banheiro das visitas, que fica aqui mesmo no andar térreo. — sugeriu Oven.

— Claro... se meu marido permite. — Docille disse olhando para o esposo, que consentiu com a cabeça. Daifuku ficou quieto, ao lado do mais velho dos irmãos. Quando as duas entraram em casa, Maddy voltou a se abanar. Suava.

— Como aqui é quente! Coitada da esposa dele, se um dia ele se casar!

— Hahahaha... é verdade, Maddy. Tem que ser uma mulher originária de terras quentes!

Oven pediu licença e se levantou da mesa da varanda, indo para uma direção diferente da que as duas foram. Mas conhecendo bem sua casa, Oven entra por uma outra porta aos fundos. Docille esperava Maddy sentada no  _hall_  do lugar, quando o próprio entrou no local.

— Pode sair. — ele ordenou à loira.

— ...mas seja breve no que vai fazer, Oven. Tenho que estar às dezoito horas...

— Já sei, mulher! Vá até os outros e distraia a atenção de Dulce e Perospero junto com Daifuku.

— Está bem.

Madaline ouviu a voz de Docille, bem baixa, conversando com outra voz que ainda não dava para reconhecer. Quando saiu, levou um susto ao se deparar com tal figura diante de si.

— Docill...

Ele tampou a boca da outra com sua enorme mão.

— Shhh... vai gritar para quê? Não vou te fazer nada demais! — olhou a cunhada com certa luxúria — mal posso esperar a hora... de tê-la em minhas mãos, Madaline... mas preciso te avisar uma coisinhas antes.

Ela se debatia, mas ele a mantinha segura, tampando-lhe a boca e segurando seu pulso, finíssimo em comparação a enorme mão dele. Ele estava quase a sustentando com as mãos, os pés dela praticamente saíram do chão.

— Primeiro, não falará nada do que houve para seu marido. Até porque não acreditará em você e achará que você quem está implicando com seus cunhados. Segundo, ... — aproximou sua boca ao ouvido dela — quero que seja um pouco minha mulher também.

Madaline se sacudia mais agitadamente. Não podia permitir aquilo! Agora, Oven havia passado bastante dos limites. Nem Cracker havia sido tão ríspido assim. Mesmo que tenha despertado em si certa atração por ele no início de sua vida naquele clã, ele jamais havia sido descarado a ponto de forçar se ela não quisesse. Oven estava aos poucos insistindo quando esta sequer olhava-o nos olhos.

— Pára! Chega de se mover! Não quero que faça exatamente o que faz com seu marido, mas quero sim... quero que seja mais próxima a mim que aos outros irmãos. Nem mesmo com Daifuku quero que seja tão próxima como a mim...

E para aquietá-la, aquecia o pulso dela queimando-a levemente. Madaline apertou os olhos, sentindo-se enfadada de tudo aquilo. Mas resolveu se aquietar, para que ele não piorasse as coisas. Será que ele abusaria dela mesmo ela estando grávida?

— Madaline... permita-me explicar sem escândalos. — ele parou de queimá-la levemente — se não falar nada, tudo sairá melhor para você... e mais, não quero relações sexuais com uma mulher grávida, logo sairá daqui sem fazer nada comigo. Mas...quando estiver recuperada do parto, vamos ter algumas prosinhas, sim... e o seu silêncio será seu refúgio aqui, dentro dessa família! ...concorda? Vai me obedecer?

Madaline fez com a cabeça que sim. Oven viu que ela se amansava, soltou aos poucos. Maddy deu dois passos para trás. Tinha em sua mente diversas ideias de reações, mas analisou bem em fração de segundos casa uma delas.

— Isso... que bom que me entendeu. Agora... vem cá, vem... — ele a puxou levemente e abaixou-se a ponto de ficar mais próximo a ela. Acariciou cada lado das bochechas coradas da cunhada que o olhava como se não estivesse entendendo nada — deixa-me ver esse corpinho... haaa... — ele deslizou os dedos pela barriga dela — está uma grávida tão deliciosinha... ansio-me demais por enchê-la de “calor”...

No momento em que aproximava o rosto ao dela, Madaline enfiou dois dedos dentro da vista dele, que recuou. Logo a primeira agressão foi seguida pela segunda, uma bofetada de mão espalmada no rosto de pele quente dele. Madaline saiu correndo desesperada até os outros.

— Maldita!!! — Oven gritou, com a mão no olho esquerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹- Tradução básica para "Yakigashi" Island. Fonte: onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Yakigashi_Island


	33. Um Casamento Sangrento

Saindo que nem uma louca de dentro de casa, Madaline se dirigiu para a porta principal, querendo sair dali. Da varanda, Perospero observou a figura longínqua se dirigindo para fora da casa.

— Madaline... é ela ali? — Daifuku também observou, ao notar o irmão mais velho olhar como se estivesse curioso para o horizonte.

— É ela... ela está fugindo daqui?

— Eu vou atrás dela! — Docille se levantou de onde estava sentada — Qualquer coisa, só eu posso convencê-la a voltar.

— Mas o que aconteceu agora? — Perospero lambeu seu cajado em forma de pirulito.

— Madaline, Maddy!!! — Docille chamava a outra em voz alta. Ao reconhecer a voz de Docille, a morena parou de correr, com a mão direita no peito. Estava meio ofegante — Maddy! O que está fazendo? Quer ir embora sem mim? O que Katakuri vai pensar se te vir sozinha?

— Eu... — respirou fundo.

— O que aconteceu? Maddy... não me esconda nada. — Docille tentava convencê-la calmamente em falar o que aconteceu.

— Temos que ir embora daqui, agora!

— O que houve, afinal?

— Esse Oven... é um louco!

“Céus... o que o Oven fez de mais grave?”, Docille pensou, enquanto abraçava a outra e tentava acalmá-la.

— Que ele fez?

 

— Desgraçada!!!! — Oven apareceu diante dos irmãos, com o olho esquerdo tampado pela enorme mão.

— Irmão Oven! — Peros e Daifuku exclamaram ao ver o irmão aparentemente furioso.

— Levem essa mulher embora agora mesmo! Antes que eu tenha que mata-la.

Perospero começou a desconfiar de Docille, associando a fúria do irmão e quando ela quis ir atrás de Madaline. Mas a desconfiança cessou ao ouvir mais detalhes de Oven.

— Essa mulher do meu irmão Katakuri é muito atrevida!

— O que ela fez, agora? — Daifuku perguntou calmamente, como se nem estivesse importando com o gêmeo nervoso.

— Ela... é uma abusada. Acha que tem o direito de agredir os outros só porque não tem seus desejos atendidos. — ele disse uma falsa acusação, para piorar o lado dela dentro daquela família.

— Como é? Que desejos? Ora... se são os que estou pensando, não custava nada em lhe dar algo de comer, sabe como são as grávidas...

— Sem ironias, Daifuku! — Oven sinalizou com a outra mão para que ele parasse de falar.

— ...o que Madaline fez de tão atrevida?

— Não viu que me agrediu?! Se ela não fosse uma “fracota” qualquer, ela veria o que acontece quando mexem comigo!

Ambos os outros só ouviram as declarações de ódio de Oven. No fundo, suspeitaram de alguma “investida” que Madaline recusou e, com isso, chegou a agredir. Daifuku sabia que ele queria sim, ter uma oportunidade a sós com ela e que estavam planejando isso entre eles dois, mas não imaginava que ela seria capaz de acertá-lo assim.

— ...irmão Oven, não se preocupe. Tudo isso ficará entre nós. Mas tenha mais cuidado! — comentou Perospero.

— E atenção também. Como foi que Madaline teve alcance para furar seu olho? — Daifuku comentou, quase rindo.

— Cale-se! — Oven estava quase vermelho. Seu olho tinha sido atingido mesmo e esperava não ficar sem visão por causa dela. Dela...

 

— Mas não podemos sair sozinhas daqui! Temos que voltar e acompanhar Perospero.

— Eu ficarei no porto, não voltarei para aquela casa!

— ...então o Oven fez isso mesmo?

Madaline contou o que passou entre o cunhado e ela. Docille já imaginou que o outro se empolgaria e não faria nada sutil para se aproximar dela.

— ...entendo.

— Katakuri vai ficar sabendo! Não posso agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo! E aquele Oven... me irrita desde a sua primeira tentativa de me irritar!

— Ele já fez outras vezes isso?

— Hoje foi a primeira vez que foi completamente abusivo! Obrigar-me a ser amante dele, eu... a cunhada dele!

— Que tenso... mas também... já imaginou o escândalo que vai causar se Katakuri souber disso tudo? ...a família provavelmente vai proteger os irmãos que nós, cunhadas.

— Não quero saber o que vão pensar... quero que Katakuri dê um jeito nesse irmão dele, e em qualquer irmão que repetir a atitude desse Oven!

Ela parou para respirar fundo.

— Cuidado com esse estresse, Madaline... pelo seu bem e do bebê.

— É só por ele (o bebê) que estou tentando conter minha raiva.

O den den mushi da loira tocou e ela atendeu. Era o marido dela e esta aproveitou para explicar onde estavam as duas e que Madaline não voltaria para lá, esperaria já no navio dele.

— É, e preciso ir logo. Meu marido foi bem estrito com o combinado. — Madaline comentou com ela, que estava ocupada falando do den den mushi.

— Sim... tudo bem, já estaremos dentro do navio. Um beijo! — Docille encerrou a conversa e voltou a falar com Maddy — olha... enquanto você estiver grávida... evite qualquer estresse, está bem? Depois que toda essa preparação para a chegada do seu filho passar... aí você conta a verdade para seu marido. Não aconselho você expor toda essa situação agora... entende?

Docille tentava enrolar Madaline com conselhos aparentemente úteis para que não houvesse escândalos. E ela já suspeitava que Oven pudesse se vingar e ela preferia o sigilo de Maddy como uma forma de amenizar aquela situação.

— ...ah, não sei! — Madaline se acalmava, dirigindo-se ao navio sem falar mais nada.

De repente, ambas notaram um enorme navio vindo do horizonte. Maddy reconheceu de quem era aquele navio. Boquiaberta, ela não sabia se alegrava ou se preocupava.

— É... esse é o navio... da nossa ilha! — Maddy comentou com certa empolgação e surpresa.

— Hum? — Docille ficou sem entender, pois não conhecia aquele navio que era propriedade de Katakuri.

O próprio Katakuri sequer esperou a mulher na ilha. Em uma de suas visões, teve a certeza que viu Madaline em apuros, mantendo-se calada em um canto e com a cara emburrada. Katakuri ancorou na ilha que era território de Oven para pessoalmente busca-la. Alguns homens que trabalhavam ali no cais pararam para observar a enorme figura andando em direção ao que via de longe. Ela já estava ali bem antes do esperado. Elas viriam mais cedo que o esperado, provavelmente.

Ao reconhecer o marido e vê-lo pisar em terra firme, ela foi correndo ao encontro dele e o abraçou nas pernas. Ele se agachou, ficando mais próximo dela.

— Katakuri... — ela o abraçava forte. Ele levantou o queixo dela e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa... não foi? — ele perguntou baixinho e ela confirmou com um quase inaudível “sim”. Ele brevemente olhou sério para Docille, que engoliu seco com a intimação daquele olhar. Calmamente, ele se levantou e se dirigiu a Docille — fico grato por tê-la acompanhado nesse passeio. Mas avise ao seu marido que eu a levei comigo, portanto não precise se preocupar com ela — e voltou a falar com a esposa — então... vamos agora?

— Claro. Até mais, Docille! — Maddy se despediu com um simples aceno de mão, sem se soltar dele. Ela despediu-se da mesma forma, vendo Katakuri levar sua esposa naquele navio enorme e escuro. “Se eu fosse o Oven, jamais teria começado tudo isso!”, ela pensou, analisando a força desse cunhado apelas pelo olhar frio e intimidador.

.....................

Enquanto Maddy retornava para casa, Linlin combinava mais um casamento. Agora, sua 35ª filha seria a noiva e o filho seria o 3º filho dos Vinsmokes. O patriarca, Judge Vinsmoke, avisava que seu filho seria trazido quando fosse encontrado.

— Ótimo! Mas não precisa muito esforço de sua parte... eu mandarei meus subordinados para buscarem seu filho... que é um dos membros do bando do Chapéu de Palha! E já souberam de sua localização.

— Ele é membro perdido da nossa organização. Mas com esse casamento, talvez ele tome um jeito!

A Família Vinsmoke é um poderoso clã de mercenários do Mundo Inferior, e a família da qual Sanji, o cozinheiro do Bando do Chapéu de Palha, é membro. Eles também são a família real reinante do Reino de Germa, bem como os antigos conquistadores dinásticos e governantes do North Blue. Como um complemento ao seu domínio sobre o Reino Germa, eles são os comandantes do exército do submundo do Reino, a Germa 66. As famílias Vinsmoke e Charlotte entraram em uma aliança política que seria selada com um casamento arranjado entre o terceiro filho de Vinsmoke, Sanji, e a 35ª filha de Charlotte, Pudding.

Ao saber pela própria mãe que se casaria, Pudding concordou sem um protesto. Mas ela não estava muito satisfeita com aquela escolha... até ouvir da mãe que aquele casamento não seria um casamento comum. Pudding não viveria exatamente com um esposo o qual jamais imaginou que existia. Mama planejava matar toda a família justamente na cerimônia e isso animou a jovem.

— Como quiser, Mama. Terei o prazer de exterminar o noivo como deseja! — disse ela.

Com isso, toda a família Charlotte já estava sabendo do futuro casamento, aos poucos.

.....................

Ao chegarem a casa deles, Katakuri pôs Madaline diante de si e resolveu fazê-la confessar o que houve.

— ...você me confirmou que houve alguma coisa séria antes de partirmos... — ele se pôs sentado no chão e puxou-a mais para si, segurando-a pelos ombros gentilmente. Era a forma dele de coloca-la mais íntima e mais confiante para si.

— ...sim, aconteceu uma coisa ruim e...não queria falar isso agora... nesse momento. Não queria aborrecê-lo.

— ...sei que está me escondendo uma coisa séria. E não quero que guarde qualquer tensão ai dentro de você!

— Sim... entendo. — ela piscou duas vezes seguida os olhos de cor púrpura — Mas o mínimo que posso lhe dizer é que... você está certo quando quer me proteger até de seus irmãos.

Katakuri se levantou, ainda diante dela. A figura gigantesca e até intimidadora a olhava seriamente, mas não por causa dela.

— O que fizeram com você? Conte-me agora.

— ...os irmãos que você menos desconfia... são os que devem ser mais vigiados.

— ...você se refere aos meus irmãos diretos? — ele se referia aos irmãos gêmeos.

— Sim.

Madaline contava indiretamente o assédio com o qual lidava. E mencionava Oven e Daifuku, sendo que somente o mais novo dos gêmeos que foi mais abusado. Pensando nisso, Madaline resolveu ser mais direta.

— ...seu irmão Oven, para ser mais precisa.

Katakuri a olhava seriamente. Sim, ele acreditava nela e estava chateado em ouvir aquilo dos lábios de sua esposa. Ele sabia que ela nunca inventaria algo desse tipo.

— Mas eu não quero que comece uma briga com eles por minha causa!

— ...eu não posso ficar quieto diante dessa declaração, Maddy. O que Oven te fez? Não me esconda nada, minha atitude dependerá do que você falar.

— Por isso mesmo... prefiro esclarecer tudo isso depois de ter nosso filho. — ela deu as costas, caminhando em direção à cozinha.

— Madaline... não terminamos a conversa. — disse o homenzarrão, sem sair de onde estava.

— “Estamos” com fome. Depois falamos. — Madaline foi para cozinha para pegar um copo d’água, ao menos. E também encerrar aquela conversa que provavelmente seria estendida por Katakuri quando ela saísse dali. Ele fechou os punhos com força. Com essa confissão, ele estaria de olho nos irmãos gêmeos e os outros também não escapariam da mira dele. Ele sabia que Mama jamais tolerava algum tipo de desentendimento entre os irmãos, mas ele precisava defender Madaline de um jeito ou de outro pior. Na cozinha, Madaline seguia bebendo sua água e comendo uma enorme fatia de bolo. Katakuri foi em direção à cozinha, mas apenas espiou sua esposa comendo e bebendo. Seus olhos de íris rosadas fitaram no leve volume da barriga da esposa. Ele sabia que o humor daquele pequeno ser era totalmente ligado à mãe. Ele conhecia bem aquela visão da mulher grávida, afinal viu muitos irmãos nascerem... mas se encantava com a beleza de sua esposa, que mudava aos poucos suas formas de forma tão sutil, como se fosse a primeira grávida que havia visto em vida. Não era possível que Oven tinha feito alguma coisa com ela naquele estado, ele não podia ser louco o bastante para isso.

Resolveu não estender aquela conversa no resto daquele dia. Só no resto daquele dia.

.....................

Alguns dias se passaram. Madaline e Katakuri souberam do casamento de Pudding e ela se animou, interessando-se em ir à cerimônia.

— Não poderá ir dessa vez, Madaline. Eu sinto.

— Por quê? Aliás... a Mama não ficará chateada se uma cunhada dela faltar a Festa do Chá?

— Não será um típico casamento... envolverá uma missão sangrenta e você nem pode estar lá em sonho nesse dia. Mama não quer você lá, também.

*******************

— Katakuri, não quero a presença de Madaline. — ordenou Big Mom.

— Já imaginava que não a queria aqui. Eu também não gostaria da presença dela nesse dia, principalmente pelo estado em que se encontra. O casamento ocorrerá próximo ao nascimento do nosso filho... ela já nem poderá sair da ilha.

— Exatamente. E o cenário de horror que se tornará aqui pode não fazer muito bem a ela... — ela comentava com leve sorriso maldoso. Ela já imaginava em seus planos cruéis se concretizando.

*********************

— ...missão sangrenta? — perguntou Maddy, meio assustada.

— É... mas não se preocupe, todos nós estaremos bem. É só um acerto de contas que vamos fazer.

Katakuri não contou 100% do motivo do plano de assassinato dos Vinsmokes. Madaline não sabia, de fato, o que ocorreria exatamente, quem seriam os executados.

— Certo... mas vão estragar o casamento da Pudding... ah, mas ela vai ter sorte, o casamento forçado não se concluirá.

Ele olhou meio torto para ela.

— ...espero que não se ache azarada por ter se casado comigo. — disse ele, amenizando a expressão do seu rosto (que sempre estava descoberto quando estava a sós com ela).

— Nunca... e mais, tive a sorte que muitas não tiveram.

— E eu também.

Ela se pôs nos braços dele, abraçando-o. Olhava-o, acariciando as bochechas, sem o mínimo de medo. Ambos se admiravam com os olhos.

— ...não me vejo mais longe de você. E já estou com medo dessa missão aí!

— Nada acontecerá comigo. — disse beijando-lhe na nuca, enrolando as madeixas dela entre os dedos de sua mão direita — além disso, vamos lidar com novatos... será uma missão mais fácil que o esperado.

— São piratas que nem vocês?

— Membros de organizações do submundo.

— E por que vão executá-los?

— Ordens da Mama. Ela sabe o que faz.

Aos poucos, Madaline se aproximava dos conhecimentos sobre aquela família perigosa de piratas.

— Querido... acha que eu sou uma pirata que nem vocês?

— Por que essa pergunta? — ele questionou, enquanto acariciava a barriga da esposa.

— Queria ouvir de você... se vocês consideram todos da família, incluindo os cunhados, piratas.

— Bom, alguns são piratas mesmo... você não é uma pirata. Está muito longe disso.

Madaline sorriu discretamente.

— ...tem interesse em se tornar uma?

— Não, nem um pouco! Gosto dessa minha vida sossegada de casada.

— Humm... está mudada, mesmo. Ou eu me enganei no início. Achava você uma típica rebelde e metida à aventureira.

Ambos riram.

— Eu era, mesmo. Você não se enganou, eu era assim e também mudei um pouco. E... também, se meus pais morressem e me deixassem uma solteira rica e com bens, certeza que eu já seria sequestrada e morta por bandidos. Vocês podem ser piratas, mas são aliados da minha família e... ganhei mais que um grande marido. Um amor.

O homem de cabelos cor magenta pousou os dedos sobre o ventre levemente volumoso da esposa. Sentiu-se levemente emocionado ao ouvir dos lábios de Maddy tal elogio. Sentiu-se pouco encabulado também, como sempre. Ouvir elogios, e ainda por cima de pessoas que ama, sempre o deixava encabulado. Mas não menos comovido, embora aparentemente nem enrubescesse direito. Abraçando-a mais apertado, ele refletia em tantas coisas que havia passado com ela ao lado.

— Ainda não sou um homem perfeito... tive algumas falhas com você no início, talvez tenha até hoje...

— Ninguém é perfeito, Katakuri... e falhas todos temos.

.....................

— Não... não sei se é uma boa ideia! — Big Mom coçava a papada.

— Seria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Além dos Vinsmokes, os Brigadeiros! — explicava Perospero.

— Mas Madaline saberia logo da perda dos pais e, apenas por causa do meu neto, — ela destacou bem antes de prosseguir — não quero que ela tenha choques emocionais. Não quero que nada afete o bebê.

— Ela não vai saber! Afinal, ela nem vive vendo os pais... e depois de meses ela poderia saber. Madaline tem o filho dela tranquilamente enquanto já tiramos do nosso caminho os velhos Brigadeiros. Kukukukuku...

— É... mas é complicado, já tinha uma outra situação para eles... mas sua ideia é aceitável, como tantas outras foram! — ela se encantava com os planos e ideias do filho mais velho.

— Então... vamos incluir a Família Brigadeiro nessa festa? Perorin... ♫

— Mamamama... por que não?

 

Meses se passaram, apenas faltando três dias. Para complicar a situação, Monkey D. Luffy e alguns do seu bando, juntamente com alguns aliados, estavam em Whole Cake. Graças a Purin, que os encontrou casualmente em sua cafeteria na Ilha do Cacau, todos da família estavam alertas.

— Eu já os estou esperando... Bando dos Chapéu de Palha!!! — comentou Mama, enquanto animadamente dava as últimas instruções para seus subordinados, que buscavam tudo necessário para a recepção dos Vinsmokes, incluindo saques envolvendo até mortes desnecessárias de pessoas comuns.

Na Ilha do Trigo...

— Ele não parou um minuto aqui em casa! — Madaline comentou com os criados que estavam vigiando-a.

— Sra. Madaline, por favor! Não fique preocupada assim, ele ainda voltará para a casa antes de ir à cerimônia! — disse uma das criadas mulheres.

— Não pode ficar andando assim de um lado para o outro, pode se cansar demais e ficar com dores! — comentou um dos criados.

Ela sustentava uma barriga maior que meses atrás e estava com oito meses. Vez em quando, ela andava com uma das mãos nas costas quando sentia pesar sua coluna – a única coisa que realmente a incomodava na gravidez.

— Como posso sossegar se ele nem me avisa pelo den den mushi?! Já se passou um dia inteiro! Ele não é de desaparecer do nada e ainda agora que estou assim.

— Mas tranquilize-se, Sra. Madaline! Quer que eu faça um chá?

— ...bem... certo. Aceito o chá, mas me avisem quando Katakuri voltar, certo?! Vou para o meu quarto!

— Er... Sra. ... já se esqueceu que seu marido a proibiu de subir as escadas sem a ajuda dele?

Katakuri era o responsável em leva-la em seus braços até o quarto ou em outro lugar qualquer. Ele estava bastante vigilante com sua esposa, mas isso não a incomodava de jeito algum. E nesses últimos estágios da gravidez, Madaline teve mudanças comportamentais como preocupação, dependência e até certa carência envolvendo o esposo. Jamais se incomodou em ficar sozinha em casa quando este estava fora, agora se sentia “abandonada” (embora soubesse que ele sempre voltaria) e, escondida de todos, desabafava suas inseguranças em longas horas de choro. Ou então comendo doces. Depois do sétimo mês, o apetite havia triplicado e só não passava mal porque Katakuri também controlava suas refeições.

— É verdade. Tenho que esperar ele... — ela foi até o sofá e, com cuidados para não sentir dores na coluna, sentou-se.

De repente, lembrou-se da torta salgada que havia comido parte dela no jantar do dia seguinte.

— Ah, me traga o resto daquela torta, por favor! — pediu Madaline, ajeitando-se meio desengonçada naquele sofá feito de _mochi_ e que parecia afundar mais com o peso dela — Ah, mais uma coisa... se puderem fazer por mim.

— Sim?

— Mantenham-me informados de tudo... tudo mesmo... tudo que está acontecendo lá fora... visto que já não saio de casa e nem poderei ir ao casamento da minha cunhada.

— Sim! — todos os cinco presentes concordaram.

Entre eles, estavam combinados que apenas notícias boas deveriam ser contadas para Madaline. Também era mais uma restrição de Katakuri.


	34. O Algoz da Família Brigadeiro

Sweet City, casa dos Brigadeiro.

— A cidade está em caos! — o pai de Madaline entrou em casa rapidamente, fechando a porta e encostando-se a ela, meio ofegante.

— Mas por quê?! — a mãe dela se preocupou ao ver o marido quase pálido.

— Dizem que Big Mom está tendo daquelas crises de fome, sei lá! — o homem comentava nervoso — e a cidade está destruída! Quase destruída, porque aqui essa área está sob a proteção dela!

— ...Madaline... — comentou a mulher, pensando na filha.

— Ah, essa está muito bem dentro da família! — puxou a cadeira que estava perto de si e sentou — mas sabe... eu temo por essa plebe.

— Meu querido... às vezes... tenho até medo de pensar que ela esteja sofrendo qualquer coisa que seja... e ainda por cima grávida. — ela começou a fazer beicinho.

— Relaxa, minha mulher! — ele deu leves tapas na própria coxa esquerda e, entendendo aquele sinal, ela sentou-se no colo do marido — Fique tranquila... e se a nossa parenta estiver furiosa por causa de invasores? Eu apenas ouvi que ela estava com crises de fome e devorando a cidade... mas e se isso for um contra-ataque?

— Não sei... ela sempre me assustou. Só fico aliviada por estar cuidando bem de nossa filha... sem deixar de contar nosso genro.

 

Sweet City, centro da cidade.

— Irmão Moscatto!!! — os irmãos pequenos imploravam sob o corpo aparentemente sem vida de Charlotte Moscatto, um dos filhos da Mama.

— Levem-no daqui com cuidado! — ordenou Galette aos soldados, junto a Mont-d’Or e Opera.

Apenas Jimbei, também conhecido como "Primeiro Filho do Mar", um tritão tubarão-baleia oriundo da ilha dos tritões, conseguiu acalmar Mama lhe atirando uma porção enorme de _croquembouche_. As pessoas presentes ao momento estavam em pavorosa.

— Bom, vamos até a casa dos Brigadeiros logo. Temos que entregar o convite. — disse Galette.

— Não sei por que Katakuri ou algum subordinado dele não faz isso. Por que Mama não o escolheu? — resmungou Mont-d’Or, cruzando os braços.

— Porque ele deve estar ocupado cuidando da esposa! — comentou Opera.

Os três foram até a parte mais nobre da cidade. As casas das famílias mais ricas de Sweet City, duas famílias ali sob o controle da Mama.

— Dizem que tem outras moças solteiras que estão disponíveis para se casar... Mama bem que poderia escolher uma para mim. — comentou Opera, rindo.

Mont-d’Or bufou entediado ao ouvir aquilo. Galette riu discretamente, acrescentando.

— Quem sabe? Com o tempo, todas aqui poderão estar casadas com alguns de nossos irmãos... e tem também os filhos!

— Interessado em um, Galette?

— Ah... não, exatamente. Mas se Mama escolher um pretendente para nós, apenas nos resta acatar a decisão. — ela comentou séria.

— Que o destino me livre de uma esposa chata e temperamental! Não tenho a paciência e a manha de Katakuri para domar uma esposa rebelde! — disse Mont-d’Or.

Ao chegarem diante da antiga casa de Madaline, surpreenderam-se com os criados e com a recepção destes. A enorme casa parecia toda feita de brigadeiro. Opera lambeu os lábios ao olhar detalhes do local.

— Queremos falar com os chefes da família. — disse Mont-d’Or, firmemente — Somos filhos da Big Mom e viemos sob ordens dela.

— Mas é claro, senhor... entre, por favor! — disse um dos criados que o atendeu.

Os pais de Maddy se arrumaram apressadamente quando souberam quem havia chegado. Receberam os três com toda a cordialidade e muita fartura na mesa. Tudo às pressas, afinal não poderiam desagradar em nada os “parentes”.

— Não... não precisava tanta comida assim! Obrigada... — Galette parecia impressionada.

Mont-d’Or retirou de dentro do paletó o envelope.

— Vim apenas para entregar isso. O convite do casamento de uma irmã nossa.

— Céus! Isso é muito bom! — exclamou a mãe de Maddy, pegando o convite — E poderemos rever nossa filha!

— Isso vocês verão com a Mama ou Katakuri! — disse o homem de cabelos em forma de batata frita, rispidamente.

Galette o cutucou gentilmente, pedindo assim para que amenizasse o tom de voz. Opera já estava degustando o chocolate quente fazendo o outro irmão se estourar.

— O que está fazendo, Opera?!

— Eu fico muito agradecido pelo convite. Confirmem para a Mama que minha esposa e eu estaremos sem falta lá! — comentou sorridente o chefe da Família Brigadeiro.

 

Ilha dos Doces, casa de Perospero.

— Invasores?

— Sim...

Docille ouvia o marido explicando sobre os invasores que estavam se aproximando de Whole Cake e estavam perto de desembarcar na Floresta da Sedução.

— Nosso irmão Cracker dará um jeito nesses fedelhos...

— É a primeira vez que isso acontece?

— Não... — pausou para lamber seu cajado em forma de pirulito — muitos desses novatos já tentaram invadir nosso território, mas já foram chutados daqui bem facilmente! Ninguém passa do grande soldado de biscoito, peroriiiin ♫ — comentou, rindo malévolo.

— ...espero que isso não atrapalhe os preparativos do casamento.

Peros levantou o queixo da esposa com a ponta do cajado e a mirou firmemente.

— Nada vai nos atrapalhar, meu docinho...

 

Ilha do Trigo, casa de Katakuri.

— Ah, por fim chegou! — Madaline se levantava com cuidado para receber seu esposo, que a acolheu nos braços.

— Quer ir para seu quarto?

— Antes queria saber por que não me avisou esse tempo todo que demoraria?

— Eu disse que demoraria, esqueceu? — virou-se para os criados — podem voltar aos serviços, agora eu cuidarei dela.

— Sim, senhor! — responderam e se retiraram para seus respectivos serviços.

— Mas passou um dia e horas fora de casa! — ela abraçou o pescoço, quase afundando o rosto na echarpe felpuda.

Katakuri foi em direção às escadas, subindo-as.

— Estou atarefado com as ordens da Mama. Estou ajudando na distribuição de alimentos. Com isso, estou passando muito pouco aqui.

Sem nenhuma dificuldade, ele abriu a porta do quarto deles e colocou a mulher na cama, ajeitando-a como se fosse uma criança menor.

— Parece que está treinando comigo para fazer o mesmo com o bebê, não é? — perguntou a esposa.

— ...já estou fazendo isso com vocês dois juntos. — comentou ele, tirando as luvas e a echarpe — preciso descansar só um pouco...

— Vai voltar ao serviço ainda hoje?

— Sim... — ele disse, acariciando a nuca dela.

— Ah... — Madaline fez certa careta, mas a desfez quando este se sentou ao lado dela.

— Só mais um pouco, Madaline... e depois, poderei dormir direito em casa.

Ele olhou em direção a barriga, ainda maior que meses atrás. Nos últimos meses, sequer o médico da família havia feito recentes exames, visto que Maddy estava saudável. Mas um aviso foi dado por ele: não fazer muito esforço, ou nasceria antes de chegar ao oitavo mês. Madaline já estava nesse período e agora, estava em contagem regressiva para o nascimento do bebê. Tanto ela como Katakuri estavam ansiosos por fora e principalmente por dentro. Alguns irmãos também gostavam de saber como estava indo a gestação de Madaline apenas por ser filho e neto respectivamente de Katakuri e Big Mom.

— Eu sei que não gosta de passar sozinha com os criados e, por isso mesmo, tenho algo para lhe contar.

— E o que é?

— Brûlée virá passar um dia com você amanhã. Está tudo bem?

Madaline não se dava bem com aquela irmã dele. Mas não queria desapontar Katakuri que tanto se afeiçoava a ela. Por outro lado, Katakuri confiava nessa irmã para cuidar da esposa enquanto passaria mais um dia inteiro fora de casa.

— Bem... sim, por que não? Embora eu preferisse Dulce por ter mais amizade... mas aceito de bom grado a visita dela.

— Ah, sim... a Dulce... eu poderia ter falado com ela, mas Brûlée é uma boa irmã... ela pode te proteger e me manter informado sobre qualquer coisa sobre você.

No dia seguinte, Brûlée foi recebida pelo irmão e Madaline. A irmã de Katakuri manteve a total discrição em relação à antipatia pela cunhada, forjando um semblante amigável. Antes de Katakuri partir, ela deu um espelho de bolso para ele.

— Por aqui posso mantê-lo informado do que quiser, meu irmão Katakuri.

— Obrigado, irmã Brûlée! — e foi até a esposa, apenas beijando a testa dela, que sorri. Brûlée observou o irmão abaixando a echarpe e beijando-a. Aquilo aguçou a curiosidade. Madaline sabia do seu “segredo”? Ela o aceitou se já soubesse?

Quando Katakuri se distanciou de ambas, Brûlée se virou para Madaline.

— Faz bom tempo que nos vemos, não é?

— Sim. Como tem passado?

— Muito bem, muito bem... — e olhou para a barriga da cunhada — então meu sobrinho está quase nascendo. Pelo jeito que está, não deve ir ao casamento, não é?

— É... Big M... digo, Mama foi a primeira que impôs essa condição. Ela não se zangará com minha ausência.

— Será uma Festa do Chá muito boa... além de ser mais um casamento, não terei que lidar com a presença de certas cunhadas...

Madaline entrou direto, deixando Brûlée na porta. Evitaria a todo custo corresponder com as possíveis provocações. Meio sem-jeito, a outra entrou. Sem Madaline perceber, pegou um espelho de bolso e mirou na cunhada. Motivo: mostrar para Flampé como estava Madaline. Foi um pedido da própria adolescente. E ambas estavam sempre de olho no que podiam saber de Madaline. Qualquer deslize dela seria bom para tirar toda a proteção que tinha de Katakuri e de Big Mom.

Sem estender conversa com Brûlée, Madaline se ocupou fazendo pequenas atividades. A morena dos olhos violetas passou bom tempo cuidando do jardim, o que gostava de fazer. Secretamente, pegou sem den den mushi do bolso e ligou para Dulce, querendo saber como estava as preparações para o casamento de Pudding.

— Sabia que temos invasores piratas por aqui?!

— Sério?!

— Mas a Mama quer as cabeças deles! Ela vai expor no dia do casamento como triunfo.

— Nossa... e essa família do noivo? Tem mais notícias deles?

— Já contei, não é? São uma das organizações mais poderosas do submundo. A Germa 66! O noivo será o 3º filho. Mas... pelo pouco que soube aqui... haverá uma execução!

— Sei... meu marido me falou algo a respeito. Então... é isso mesmo?

— Mama quer aniquilar a Germa 66 e tomar as posses deles. Acho isso estranho... e até os cunhados deverão auxiliar nessa missão. Meu marido está me ensinando a lutar e está me treinando. Ah, e também...

De repente, Maddy se lembrou do nada do dia em que os pais de Dulce morreram. Lembrou assim, do nada. Enquanto Dulce contava mais detalhes sobre a noiva agora, ela ia associando o tal plano da Mama com o acontecido. De repente, uma ideia e uma preocupação lhe vieram à cabeça. Seus pais. Não, seus pais se davam bem com ela, estavam acertando até negócios...

— Oi, Maddy? Está me escutando do outro lado da linha? — Dulce a cortou dos pensamentos.

— Er, sim... eu estava escutando.

— Então, que acha dessa ideia da Pudding que comentei?

Maddy arranjou uma desculpa esfarrapada que teria que desligar, pois o marido não podia vê-la ligando às escondidas. Dulce também não quis confirmar se era verdade ou não, apenas se despediu e desligou, prometendo apenas informar-lhe de novos acontecimentos. Em um canto da casa, Brûlée mostrava pelo espelho o que Maddy fazia para Katakuri.

— Está tudo bem, irmão? Ela ficar o tempo todo fora de casa cuidando do jardim?

— Bem... apenas não a deixe ficar aí quando anoitecer. Esfria muito nesse período da noite e eu a quero dentro de casa confortavelmente.

— Sim!

Apenas durante as refeições, Madaline trocava palavras com Brûlée e eram poucas. Dessa vez, a outra não a provocou mais, apenas querendo sabe como estava a gravidez e outros pequenos detalhes. Perto de ir embora, Mama avisava Brûlée pelo espelho que ela deveria retornar a Floresta da Sedução, pois tinha uma tarefa para ela.

— Mama... apenas estou esperando Katakuri retornar... estou aqui a pedido dele cuidando da Madaline.

— Seja rápida! O Chapéu de Palha já está em nosso território! — avisou Mama, em tom ríspido.

— O quê?!

.....................

 _Chatêau_ da Big Mom.

— O que quer de mim, Mama?

— Quero que dê uma lição do Chapéu de Palha e nos seus coleguinhas. Eles estão na Floresta da Sedução, a Brûlée já está com dois em mãos... quero que dê o gostinho da pior dor, a ponto de se arrependerem com suas vidas por ter pisado em meu território!

— Certo, Mama!

Fazia um bom tempo que não tinha uma missão mais animada para cumprir, desde que deu um jeito no último Supernova com quem lutou. Cracker imediatamente se dirigiu ao lugar onde também havia conhecido Madaline pela primeira vez. Ele sempre se lembrava dela e da patética missão de resgatá-la quando tentou fugir pela praia. Rindo dessas últimas lembranças, ele fazia o mesmo caminho em direção a Floresta da Sedução.

 

Ilha do Trigo.

Madaline e Katakuri estavam no jardim da enorme casa de _mochi_ conversando algumas coisas aleatórias. De repente, a vontade de saber alguma coisa sobre os pais fez Maddy tomar coragem em perguntar.

— Katakuri... poderia me responder uma coisinha?

— ...que coisa?

— Meus pais estarão na Festa do Chá?

— ...por que essa pergunta?

— Por que eu... gostaria que eles viessem até aqui me ver, caso a presença deles no casamento for confirmada.

Katakuri ainda não estava ciente do plano da Mama e do Perospero de matar os Brigadeiros, assim como não sabia que viriam.

— Não sei... Mama nada me falou.

— Olha... se eles vierem, convença Mama em permitir que venham até a mim. Queria vê-los antes do meu filho nascer.

— Se vierem, eu falarei com a Mama. Prometo. — finalizou beijando a mão tão menor de sua esposa.

Madaline queria confirmar pelo seu marido se seus pais compareceriam, mas também confirmaria com a melhor a miga quando ela ligasse pelo den den mushi. Ela já sabia do plano da Mama e matar a Germa 66 toda e temia que presentes ali presenciassem tal chacina. Inclusive os pais.  Quando Katakuri teve que voltar ao Chatêau com toda a produção de farinha colhida para a confecção dos alimentos para o casamento, recebeu da mãe a seguinte missão.

— Katakuri, os pais de Maddy virão ao casamento.

— É? Isso é bom... e mais, ela pediu que...

— E você, será encarregado de executá-los e desaparecer com os corpos. Perospero irá lhe ajudar também. — ela sequer espero o filho terminar de falar.

Katakuri arregalou os olhos.

— Mama...

Big Mom notou e estranhou aquela reação.

— Hã? Que olhar é esse?

— Er... mas... mata-los? Pensei que aniquilaríamos somente a Germa 66.

— Peros e eu pensamos aqui em incluir os pais dela, também. Assim como foram os pais de Dulce e Docille, já estão atrapalhando minhas coisas! E ainda tenho que lidar com o ambicioso do pai dela que quer propor divisão de controle de bens. Mamamama... — ela ria debochadamente, junto com os homies.

— ...e ela? Como ela fica nisso tudo?

— Madaline? Nada saberá. Não conte a ela que eles virão... e apenas vamos contar a verdade depois que toda essa fase maternal passar. Entendeu?

Katakuri engoliu seco e, como se estivesse recebendo mais uma ordem qualquer de sua mãe, acatou.

— Certo. É só me dizer o que fazer.

— Perospero vai orientá-lo melhor, por enquanto é só isso que tenho a dizer a você.

Ele estava receoso por dentro. Não queria fazer algo tão desnecessário, visto que aquele casal era pacato e insignificante, não era perigo algum para eles. Ele sabia que o sogro queria propor divisão de controle de bens, inclusive havia lhe apresentado propostas, isso não era uma razão forte para aniquilá-los. Mas Mama era sim. Ele conhecia bem sua mãe e conhecia sua frieza em querer eliminar quem ela considerava um estorvo em seu caminho. Contudo, também não queria que Madaline sofresse... estando grávida ou não.

Big Mom estranhou aquele jeito receoso que jamais viu no filho quando dava uma ordem de aniquilação.

— Vamos eliminar a Germa e os Brigadeiros em uma tarefa só! Menos trabalho, mais lucro! Mamamamama...

Katakuri fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e concordou.

— Claro, Mama.


	35. Timidez e Tabu

Floresta da Sedução.

Cracker emitia uma forte aura que Brûlée, de onde via a luta, sentiu quase como se corpo perdesse os sentidos. Ela sabia o quão forte era aquele General da Doçura. De repente, alguém queria conectá-la pelos espelhos.

— Brûlée, responda-me, por favor!

— Flampé! Agora estou ocupada! — ela falava baixinho para a irmãzinha.

— Você ainda está com a Madaline?

— Não, estou aqui cuidando dos Mugiwaras! E não me saia de casa agora!

— Ahhh! Mas eu preciso me encontrar com meus amigos! Eu quero estar na festa, visto que ela não comparecerá!

— Depois nos falamos, tchau! — e a irmã encerrou logo a conversa.

Dentro do Mundo dos Espelhos, Chopper e Carrot estavam presos e podia ouvir uma conversa distante. Principalmente Carrot, que possui uma audição apuradíssima.

— Está ouvido, grande irmão Chopper?

— Ouço algo de longe... mas não dá para ouvir!

— Será que são eles?

— Deve ser, mas estamos presos aqui, não sabemos como estão o Luffy e a Nami!

Luffy surpreendia Cracker, não era um Supernova qualquer. Havia conseguido desfazer sua grande armadura de soldado, fazendo-o revelar a verdadeira aparência escondida dentro dela. Já tinha se passado algumas horas, jamais levou tanto tempo para derrotar um novato assim. Brûlée estava capturando Nami, tentando arrastá-la para dentro do espelho quando seu ex-padrastro, Pound, atacou-a. Pound estava preso quase totalmente abaixo da terra. Tinha sido há muito tempo marido de Big Mom, como muitos outros homens.

— Seu traste! Defendendo essa moleca aí está se pondo contra a Mama. Mas afinal... você sempre atrapalhando depois que não servia mais para nada!

— B-brûlée... — o homem de enorme cabeça e de cabelos cor de rosa-bebê parecia magoado ao ouvir isso, mas não podia permitir que a ex-enteada fizesse isso com a Nami.

— Eles não vão longe... e quando eu pegar essa garota aí... farei questão de cortar o rosto... deixar um rosto tão bonito ensanguentado a ponto de cicatrizar horrivelmente.

— Quem nem você? Atreva-se! — Nami se pôs em posição de guarda, pronta a enfrenta-la.

— Mais uma garota atrevida... que nem uma que conheci há um ano atrás... vocês duas merecem ter seus belos rostos cortados!

— D-de q-quem você fala? Seria uma que dizem que é a esposa de... — Pound perguntou quase gaguejando para Brûlée, querendo confirmar os rumores sobre Madaline. Como distante da família, só sabia de coisas que os homies comentavam.

— Não interessa, seu traste! — gritou a outra.

 

Ilha do Trigo, nesse mesmo instante...

— Então passará a noite aqui em casa?

— Sim, minha tarefa terminou. Agora, devo descansar até o casamento.

— Ah, que bom! — Madaline abraçou a perna do esposo, que a pegou nos braços. — Agora, vamos para dentro?

— Ah... eu queria ficar aqui um pouco! Odeio ficar dentro de casa por mais de 24 horas!

— Você sabe muito bem... — Katakuri pausou brevemente para beijá-la rapidamente na bochecha — que não pode caminhar com tanta frequência —  pausou para outro beijo — e que precisa estar em repouso! — e deu outro do mesmo beijo, mais longamente.

— Ahhh, como está carinhoso!

— Não gosta disso?

— Claro que gosto! Vejo que, desde que descobrimos essa gravidez, você me mina com mais frequência... ainda estranho isso vir de alguém tão durão como você.

— Acha que sou durão?

— Sim e não...

Continuaram trocando pequenas conversas e carícias até entrarem em casa. Ele a pôs no chão.

— Agora podemos jantar juntos. Já não passará mais as noites sozinha.

— Ah, você soube se meus pais virão ao casamento?

Madaline insistiu em perguntar novamente e Katakuri se lembrou de sua angústia perante a missão que Mama lhe incubiu. Ele jamais desobedeceria a uma ordem de Mama e ela era acima de todos os filhos, netos, cunhados e cunhadas. Mas mentir para Maddy... mais uma vez... era horrível. E sem contar que estava encarregado de eliminar os pais dela.

— Eu... não fiquei sabendo de nada ainda. Talvez, eles nem tenham sido convidados.

— Ah... que pena, não é?

No fundo, ela estava aliviada. Seus pais não estariam a Festa do Chá e nem presenciariam tal cachina, sendo até arriscado para eles. Isso era o que ela achava.

— Mama sabe o que faz. Além disso, teremos uma missão arriscada. Melhor que fiquem distantes. — ele caminhou em direção contrária a dela, sem encará-la nos olhos.

— Querido... espere. Não vai me levar para o quarto?

— Não quer jantar antes de dormir?

O den den mushi de Katakuri tocou e ele atendeu imediatamente.

— Hum? Irmão Cracker? Ainda está lidando com aqueles fedelhos... quero dizer, aquele garoto...

Ele recebia a ligação de Smoothie, alertando que qualquer coisa eles dois entrariam em cena para acabar com Luffy.

— Não será necessário. Cracker tem uma força e resistência suficiente para lidar com um reles supernova... sei, sei que esse está dando trabalho. Eu apenas descansarei um pouco. Mantenha-me alerta de tudo. Até!

— Cracker... o que está acontecendo com ele?

— Está dando um jeito nesse tal Chapéu de Palha...

— Ele parece bem forte, pelo visto...

— Mas vai se cansar. Cracker não tem uma resistência simples.

E Katakuri começou a contar para ela mais detalhes sobre o Cracker lutador. Maddy se surpreendeu e sentiu-se sortuda por ele não tê-la matado quando pode. Em comparação aos outros irmãos, Cracker até lhe parecia simpático, mesmo que tenha sido inicialmente chato e, ainda por cima, tendo lhe roubado o primeiro beijo. De repente, aquela vontade de beijar lhe veio no momento.

— Chegue mais perto. — ela pediu ao marido, descendo a echarpe e pousando os lábios aos dele, afundando-os aos poucos e movendo-os devagarinho. O homem, que estava praticamente ajoelhado, correspondeu da mesma forma, só que cauteloso com suas presas. Era tão bom aquilo! Ambos pensavam como podiam ficar sem se beijar por tanto tempo... para ele, era o fim de uma insegurança particular; para ela, a mais deliciosa forma de demonstrar amor... ou desejo mesmo. Ambos.

— Está sendo difícil para mim... esperar sua gravidez terminar. — confessou ele após cessar o beijo.

— Para mim também...

— Consegue sentir a “vontade” assim, nesse estado?

— Sim... algumas vezes eu... me alivio da forma mais simples. Você também devia fazer isso, viu? Ajuda bem.

Madaline era desinibida em falar coisas íntimas de sexo com seu marido, ao contrário dele. Ele riu encabulado ao ouvir a sugestão da morena.

— Você é bem sapeca.

— Não... não chamo isso de “ser sapeca”. Acredito que, entre um casal, não é necessário tanta timidez e tanto tabu para falar sobre sexo... logo nós, Katakuri? Por que sempre fica sem jeito quando falo dessas coisas? — terminou de perguntar apertando-lhe gentilmente a bochecha, mas longe da cicatriz.

— Porque nunca vi na minha vida uma mulher falar certas coisas assim... nem em pequenas conversas.

— Mas eu não falaria dessas coisas para outro homem que não fosse meu marido, não é? — ela levou a mão por dentro da jaqueta do esposo para acariciar o peito. O mamilo, precisamente. Madaline adorava explorar os mamilos dele, desde beijos até leves mordidas. E ela já se direcionava com a boca em direção a onde tocava, fazendo o enorme homem segurá-la pelos ombros, rindo daquilo.

— Sabe que não posso ainda ter você... e só adoça mais meu desejo impossível!

— Você pode se aliviar enquanto te adoço... — ela falava com os lábios em torno dos mamilos grandes e de bico visível.

— Não aqui, não é?!

— Então me leva para o nosso quarto!

— Primeiro vamos jantar. Não quero que pule uma refeição sequer! — Katakuri a afastou delicadamente, beijando-lhe a testa e levantando a echarpe.

 

Whole Cake, Chatêau da Big Mom

— Awww! — Big Mom se admirava em ver Strudel bem crescido, apesar de ser um bebê ainda.

— Então ele ficará aqui? — perguntou Dulce, que havia levado o neto da sogra a pedido desta.

— Sim, ele ficará junto aos tios mais novos. Mas terão criados que cuidarão muito bem dele.

Strudel já tinha os cabelos loiros em formato de pequenos cachinhos. Um bebê aparentemente gordinho e forte. No chão em que brincava, quase amassou a planta de uma homie em forma de flor a ponto dela gritar de dor.

— Desculpa! — Dulce pegou Strudel no colo, fazendo boa força para pegá-lo — você está bem, grande flor?

— Mamamamama... isso é muito bom de se ver! Em menos de cinco anos, já poderá estrangular um pescoço de um adulto comum. Hahahahaha!

Dulce observou a sogra com uma gota de suor na testa. No fundo, não queria q seu filho se tornasse uma criatura destruidora. Queria que puxasse o lado mais pacato dela e do próprio Nusstorte. Mas Strudel tinha essa mania de apertas fortemente as coisas, incluindo pessoas. Tinha uma forcinha incrível para um bebê de aproximadamente seis meses.

— Não há com o que preocupar. Você estará protegida pelo seu marido. Pode ir à Festa do Chá tranquila!

— C-claro, Mama...

.....................

Após muitas horas de uma luta desgastante, Cracker havia sido derrotado por aquele novato que todos esnobavam. Algo inacreditável. Katakuri e Smoothie foram avisados que entrariam em ação. Seriam os primeiros a virem mais cedo para Whole Cake.

— Então... mas ele morreu? — Madaline perguntou, boquiaberta.

— Não... isso seria muito difícil para nosso irmão. — comentou Katakuri, meio irritado aparentemente — mas como ele perdeu? Ele...

— Se está vivo não é mais um motivo tão sério e ainda...

— Como não tão sério, Madaline?! — Katakuri se alterou um pouco ao perguntar aquilo, silenciando-se imediatamente para se conter.

Ela ficou estática.

— ...desculpa. Alterei-me um pouco.

— Eu sei, seu sei... mas é aí que está um problema. Fique calmo, meu bem... ele vai se recuperar, ele não é um Comandante Doce?

— Mais um derrotado por esses... novatos! — Katakuri se lembrava do outro Comandante Doce que havia também sido derrotado por um Supernova. Charlotte Snack, o 25º filho.

— Snack... eu não me lembro de ter visto esse seu irmão.

— Ele costuma aparecer distantemente. Mama o destituiu e... menospreza pela derrota.

— Entendo...

Madaline ficou receosa em relação a estes piratas invasores. Sabia que Katakuri senria convocado em lutar com estes e temia pela derrota dele, principalmente se resultasse em morte. A coisa que ela mais teme, mas jamais espera é a morte de seu marido. Ela sempre soube que Katakuri é dos mais potentes guerreiros dos filhos da Mama e que isso era quase que impossível. Mas vendo esses resultados... e sabendo de derrotas anteriores... a preocupava um pouco.

Ela queria poder ver Cracker como estava, mas nem tinha condições de viajar daquela ilha sem nascer a criança. Mas se tivesse que encontrar com algum irmão desagradável, era melhor que ficasse sem saber de nada mesmo. Mas... que adiantaria evitar a presença de Oven? Tinha certeza que Katakuri ainda permitiria que ele, assim como Daifuku, visse o sobrinho. Mas ela alertou indiretamente sobre o que havia acontecido quando esteve na ilha controlada pelo Oven.

— Terei que partir mais cedo, Madaline. Por favor, cuide-se direitinho!

— Tudo bem... e você também!

— Pode deixar...

Katakuri olhou para aquela barriga. A mesma barrigona que tem dormido com ele durante oito meses. Aquela companhia que, ainda dentro de Maddy, já o agradava muito. Ele gostava de conversar baixinho e rapidamente com o bebê enquanto Maddy dormia profundamente – coisa incomum durante aquele período de gravidez. Enquanto ela estava inconsciente...

 

_“Peço desde agora... que não tenha vergonha de mim. Que não tenha vergonha de você se vier assim como eu. Eu vou te amar e te proteger como faço com sua mãe. Vocês são importantes para mim.”_

_“Ninguém vai machuca-lo... eu vou te defender enquanto não puder fazer por si e te ensinar a lutar quando for capaz de se defender. E quero que proteja sua mãe. Ou quem você tanto amar também.”_

 

Agachou e ficou com o rosto perto dela, colocando a mão embaixo do umbigo. Já podia sustentar o volume da barriga.

— Você vai ficar bem.  Trate de se comportar ai dentro!

— Ele disse que sim. — disse Maddy — e também quer que o papai tenha cuidado!

Ele sorriu e, levantando-se, despediu-se da bela esposa beijando na testa longamente. Maddy retribuiu do jeito que gostava: puxando-o para abaixar e, descendo a echarpe, beijando nos lábios.

— Tenha muita boa sorte!

Katakuri acenou apenas com a mão, enquanto caminhava sem olhar para trás. Ao ver seu marido distanciando, Madaline sentiu uma onda melancólica que a fez ficar séria. Apertando os lábios para evitar um possível choro, ela ficou fitando o horizonte, dando para ver os grandes morros da ilha que consistiam em _donnuts_ , pães e outros doces feitos de farinha. Um presságio de morte a fez perder completamente aquele clima de paz que seu marido lhe passava. Ela respirou fundo, acariciando a barriga.

— Minha criança... espero que seu pai volte vivo para vê-lo nascer... — disse ela, baixinho para a barriga que começou a mexer um pouco — ...é melhor eu entrar e sentar. Quando você começa a mexer, é impossível ficar de pé!

.....................

De repente, começou a chover intensamente e Katakuri teve que tirar de dentro da jaqueta uma capa, antes bem encolhida, que se estendeu perfeitamente sobre seus ombros.

— Senhor Katakuri, é uma honra tê-lo por aqui! — disse um criado que apareceu diante dele. Ele estava na área médica perto do Bosque da Sedução. Homies em geral eram enfermeiros e doutores, com exceção do médico que cuidava de Madaline grávida.

— Onde está Cracker? — perguntou seriamente.

— Está lá dentro. Está muito ferido!

— Quero vê-lo, nem que seja de longe.

— Perfeitamente, senhor! — o criador ofereceu companhia — eu o acompanharei até onde está o Sr. Cracker.

Ao ver pela porta o irmão em uma cama e o doutor que cuidava de Madaline ao lado, viu que ele estava sob bons cuidados.

— Sr. Charlotte! — o médico reconheceu Katakuri e foi até ele.

— Como está meu irmão?

— Bem machucado! Mas vai se recuperar. Ele é bem resistente mesmo! Teve mais golpes e ferimentos que esse novato que lutou com ele e está até melhor que o outro lá.

— Onde está esse Chapéu de Palha?

— Seus irmãos o capturaram e o torturaram. Deixaram-no abandonado em alguma parte do Bosque da Sedução, logo morrerá devorado por alguma criatura da floresta.

— Então... já deram uma lição nele.

— Sim... ah, e como vai a Sra. Charlotte?

— Está bem... apesar das alterações de humor, de fome e de... apetite sexual. — disse a última alteração meio constrangido, mesmo que o próprio médico já havia falado algo a respeito.

— Hahaha, isso é um excelente sinal!

— É?

— Sim! Acredito que, naturalmente, seu filho nascerá em menos de três ou duas semanas! Ela terá um período de resguardo que deve ser respeitado, certo? Mesmo que ela esteja sentindo muita falta! O corpo dela precisa se recuperar em um período de um ano para poder gerar mais outro filho do casal!

Um ano sem...? Katakuri ouviu atento e meio decepcionado. Mas ele queria esclarecer melhor, ainda que estivesse enfrentando o costumeiro constrangimento. Lembrou-se dos conselhos de Madaline.

— Um ano sem... poder ter relações com minha esposa?

— É... dependendo de como estiver o corpo dela, estimo que o limite possa encurtar para apenas uns 10 meses. Mas não faça nada até que eu a examine e ache que está tudo bem!

— Estranho... não que seja da minha conta isso, mas... como sempre vi Mama ter seus filhos tão seguidamente, nunca achei que existissem essas... limitações.

— A Mama... tem um corpo e uma resistência bem individual e característica dela. Madaline é uma mulher simples, e quase como uma boneca... e ainda assim, não achei que superasse aquela anemia no início da gravidez tão rápido assim! — comentou com expressão empolgada no rosto.

Katakuri sentia um alívio muito grande por dentro. O mais importante era a saúde dos dois bens maiores de sua vida. Após ver Cracker de longe por algum tempo, Katakuri direcionou-se com o criado para o _Chatêau_. Antes de sair do hospital, o médico lhe disse que passaria na ilha para ver Maddy após o casamento de Pudding.

Seus passos soavam pesados no chão molhado. Em sua cabeça, um misto de sensações o perturbava, embora aparentemente parecesse o mesmo frio e sorumbático de sempre. Embora estivesse feliz com a saúde da esposa e filho, estava com a consciência pesada por ser encarregado em eliminar os pais de Madaline. Mas ordens da Mama eram as ordens de Mama. Impossível de contrariar e/ou desabedecer.

— Sr. Katakuri, mandarei que abram os portões para...

— Não é necessário. — disse o homenzarrão — Serão abertos em instantes.

E em instantes mesmo, o portão principal se abriu e ele seguiu em frente.

— Não é necessário me seguir. — disse para o criado enquanto continuava andando.

— S-sim, senhor!

 

Faltavam cinco horas e meia para o começo da grande Festa de Chá, o casamento de Pudding e Sanji.


	36. Quando o Certo Sai Errado

As horas se passavam e os filhos de Big Mom compareciam aos poucos, com exceção dos menores. Strudel estava com os tios menores enquanto os pais estavam no topo do _Chatêau_. Anglais gostava de perturbar o pequeno sobrinho, mas se surpreendeu com a força do bebê quando este mesmo lhe puxou pela jaqueta e pegou novamente o pirulito que havia sido roubado pelo tio, com isso passando a admirá-lo e até protegê-lo. Os outros tios e tias mais novos, inclusive Anana, se surpreendia com a força e com o comportamento de Strudel.

— Ele é forte demais para uma criatura que nem um ano tem! — comentou Dolce.

— Ele herdou bem os traços da Mama tão cedo! — comentou o gêmeo dele, Dragée.

— Mas não será mais forte que eu nunca! — proclamou Anana.

Os outros dois começaram a rir, enquanto flutuavam com seus balões. Strudel estendeu a mãozinha em direção aos balões como se quisesse pegar. Dolce reparou isso.

— Pode esquecer, pequeno Strudel!

— Esses balões são nossos! — declarou os gêmeos simultaneamente.

— Caras...  — assim se referia Anglais aos seus irmãos, inclusive aos mais velhos que sempre protestavam — é verdade que Mama vai ganhar mais um neto?

— Estão dizendo que é do tio Katakuri!

— Não seja idiota! Já lhe falei que Katakuri é nosso irmão, não tio! — Anglais dava bronca em Dragée, que costumava sempre chamar Katakuri de tio.

— ...mas é velho o suficiente para ser nosso pai, até! — comentou Anana, espontaneamente. Anglais bufou debochadamente para a irmãzinha.

— Eu vou crescer e ser mais forte que ele! — disse o garoto, exibindo os brancos dentes, com formato redondo que nem os da mãe, em um sorriso grande.

— Acredito que sim. Até lá, ele já deve estar morto de tão velho.

— ANANA!!! — todos ali protestaram outra declaração espontânea da menina de longos cabelos.

— O que foi que eu fiz agora? — perguntou ela, com ar inocente.

 

Entrada do Chatêau.

— Sejam bem vindos! Vocês são quem?

— Ora, não sabe quem somos? Somos a ilustre Família Brigadeiro, somos parentes indiretos de Big Mom. — O patriarca declarava prosa para o mesmo criado que havia acompanhado Katakuri antes.

— Ah, sim... por favor, sigam-me. Levarei até a entrada do grande salão ao ar livre. O Sr. Perospero irá guia-los até onde estão os convidados ilustres!

— Que bom! — e virou-se para a esposa — Venha, minha querida, dê-me o braço.

— Ora, ora! Se não são os Brigadeiros! — Perospero os recebeu com falsa camaradagem — Sigam essa escada, não precisam subir nela!

— Mas que formidável! — a mãe de Madaline olhava pasmada a grande escada de pirulito formada pelo próprio Perospero.

Enquanto o casal seguia em frente, Peros observava a semelhança da mãe com Madaline. “É uma pena ter que acabar com tão bonita criatura...”, comentou ele, lambendo o cajado de pirulito.

Docille estava na festa e estava na companhia de Stussy, que pareceu se entender com ela e ambas conversavam até animadamente entre si. Ela observou os pais de Madaline sendo recepcionados por outros convidados, afinal os Brigadeiros eram uma das famílias nobres de Whole Cake. Também estavam presentes outra família nobre de lá, os Quindim. Os Quindim eram compostos por um casal e dois filhos, também presentes. O filho mais velho, Ameno, um homem por volta dos trinta e solteiro; e mais nova, a jovem Castella, também solteira. Assim como os pais de Madaline, os de Castella tinham interesse em que Mama casasse um dos filhos dela com os deles. A bela moça de dezenove anos, com um pouco mais de 1,80 – mais ou menos a altura de Madaline – vinha atrás do irmão, que era o oposto dela em termos de personalidade; ele, mais extrovertido e ela, puramente introvertida.

— É uma honra encontrar um velho amigo! — o patriarca dos Quindim saudava o do Brigadeiro.

— Eu digo o mesmo! — e olhou para os filhos do amigo — como estão bem crescidos, eles. Essa é a Castella, não é?

— Sim, é a nossa filha Castella! — a mãe desta tirava a outra de trás do irmão e empurrava para frente.

— Olá! — a moça dos cabelos castanhos claros e levemente ondulados saudou timidamente o velho Brigadeiro.

— Olá, minha querida! Faz um tempo que não a vejo!

— Olha, Docille se aproxima! — reparou a mãe de Maddy, saudando ela e Stussy que estava junto.

— Como é bom ver conhecidos juntos assim, novamente!

— É... só uma pena que não estão conosco os velhos Pavês...

— É... mas o sonho deles foi realizado! As filhas casadas com os filhos de Big Mom! Terão todo o conforto e a riqueza que puderem, juntamente com os bens da família delas!

— Exatamente!

— Bem que... — puxou o outro para falar algo em cochicho — poderia falar algo com a Big Mom... sobre meus filhos, sabe?

— E você deve apresentar os filhos a ela! Tenho certeza que se encantará com Castella!

 

— Olha essas mulheres... — comentou Yonji para os irmãos Ichiji e Niji.

— Sim... algumas são cunhadas da Big Mom. — disse Ichiji.

— Pobres mulheres! — lamentou Niji de forma debochada.

— Pobres? Elas são de famílias ricas de Whole Cake! E ainda tem a proteção da Rainha desse lugar! — riu Yonji.

— Refiro-me ao fato delas terem como sogra essa Yonko louca!

— Ah, sim...

— Reiju... — Ichiji virou-se para ela — por que está tão calada aí?

— Vejam, Big Mom está chegando! — Judge, o pai do noivo e dos outros filhos, avisou a eles para que a recebessem de pé.

Katakuri também aparecia junto a Daifuku e Oven para receber a Mama. Haviam tido problemas ao lidarem com convidados problemáticos que queriam matar Big Mom na festa. Todos ficavam de pé para saudar Big Mom que aparecia gloriosa e imponente perante todos. Enquanto isso, Perospero aparecia por trás de Katakuri e o chamava em particular.

— Venha comigo, irmão!

Em um canto mais isolado, Peros tratou de explicar como seria o plano de acabar com os Brigadeiros sem deixar rastros. Diferente da Germa 66, que exibiriam com triunfo os cadáveres deles.

— Eu... tentarei distraí-los e você os finaliza. — disse Katakuri como uma sugestão.

— Essa parte Mama deixou com você, precisamente. Eu serei o organizador da execução da Germa, kukukuku...

Katakuri não pode evitar um olhar de preocupação e Peros observou aquilo.

— Ora... está hesitante por quê, irmão Katakuri?

— ...eu... sinto que algo não vai dar certo.

— Sei... olha, você não me engana! Sei que está com pena em matar aqueles pobres pacatos por causa da esposa, não é?

Katakuri não sabia mentir para seu único irmão mais velho.

— Vai dar certo, como sempre deu. Madaline estará tão distraída com o bebezinho que até se esquecerá dos pais quando ele crescer. Perorin... ♫

— Não vai, não. Conheço bem ela. Ela é bastante ligada aos pais dela.

— Não pode recusar uma tarefa da Mama... e mais, só esse casamento está a animando, pois ela ainda não engoliu a derrota de Cracker! Seria uma péssima hora... para mais uma falha!

— Eu sei, eu sei! — Katakuri sacudiu brevemente a cabeça.

 

 Ilha do Trigo, casa de Katakuri e Madaline.

— Atende, Dulce! — o den den mushi tocava e Dulce parecia estar ocupada — Você me prometeu que me falaria como estava indo o casamento!

Foram mais de cinco tentativas. Dulce não atendeu no momento porque estava entretida vendo a chegada dos noivos e o começo do casamento. Aproximavam-se do altar, que estava no topo de um enorme bolo de casamento, junto ao noivo e em cima de uma grande xícara guiada por Zeus. Pudding começou a ficar animada internamente para matar Sanji, ao mesmo tempo em que não.

 

Whole Cake, Festa do Chá

Durante a troca de votos, Pudding estava se preparando assassinar Sanji quando ele ergueu o véu para realizar o beijo de juramento. Katakuri usou seu Haki para ver o que aconteceria no futuro e franziu uma das sobrancelhas. Viu Pudding caída no chão em prantos.

— Irmão... o que houve? — Smoothie perguntou para Katakuri, que não tirava os olhos fixos em direção aos noivos.

Seguindo o plano de Big Mom, Pudding revelou seu terceiro olho para Sanji, antecipando uma reação chocada dele que lhe daria o tempo necessário para atirar nele. No entanto, para sua surpresa, Sanji disse algo com admiração.

— Mas... que olho tão lindo!

Pudding ficou estática. Lembrando-se de sua dolorosa infância, atormentada pelas perseguições e zombarias que sofreu por causa do seu terceiro olho, até por sua própria mãe. Pudding desabou em lágrimas. Caindo de joelhos diante de Sanji, Katakuri se antecipou e mirou uma jujuba no noivo, que desviou. O padre foi acertado no mesmo instante em que daria o tiro no lugar de Pudding. Foi o anúncio de um caos. Mais um. Talvez, dos piores.

— O que está havendo? — perguntou o pai de Madaline.

— Que tiro foi esse? Vocês ouviram? — perguntou a mãe de Madaline, assustada.

— Olhem... a mão do padre! — reparou Ameno, apontando em direção.

Castella olhou para onde o irmão apontou, engolindo seco.

Todos observavam incompreensíveis com o ocorrido. E o pior: Dentro do bolo, saía diversos “Luffys”, causando uma explosão enorme. Novamente o den den mushi de Dulce tocou, mas dessa vez ela atendeu. Ela sabia quem era.

— Madaline! Estamos ocupadas durante a cerimônia, depois te ligo!

— Diga-me rápido como estão as coisas, então! — implorou a gestante.

A transmissão de sinais, com aquele impacto, ficou horrível. Maddy tinha a impressão que algo de errado havia. Dulce parecia falar meio desesperada.

— Vou desligar, depois eu conto tudo! — e desligou.

— Com quem estava falando? — Nusstorte observou a esposa atendendo ao den den mushi escondidamente.

— Er... bem... a Maddy me ligou.

— Madaline? E o que ela queria?

— Não sei... tive que encerrar a ligação!

Durante aquele tumulto – os “Luffys” eram animais que estavam com a aparência espelhada do verdadeiro devido a habilidade da Akuma no Mi de Brûlée, que havia sido capturada e forçada a agir conforme seus raptores –, Katakuri se esforçava para proteger não só a Mama, mas um porta-retrato.

Porta-retrato de Mother Carmel, uma mulher que acolheu Big Mom quando era pequena e subitamente desapareceu, e Mama tinha somente essa única lembrança Levava-o consigo em todas as festas. Madaline já havia observado esse porta-retrato, mas nunca quis saber detalhes sobre. Por que Luffy queria quebrar o retrato. Katakuri quis tirar a limpo aquela situação. A confusão deixou todos os outros convidados atordoados.

— Mas afinal... o que está havendo? — perguntou a Sra. Quindim.

— É melhor... fugirmos daqui! — sugeriu a Brigadeiro.

— Como?!

— Pela escada, aquela escada rolante feita de doce de pirulito! — disse Ameno.

— É mesmo! — concordou Castella.

— Não, não! Esperem meninos... não podem perceber que estamos fugindo, senão acharão que somos traidores. — sugeriu o pai de Castella.

— Tem razão... embora Mama me conheça muito bem... ela talvez possa achar isso!  — concordou o pai de Madaline.

— Que tal Ameno levar Castella para lá embaixo? — sugeriu a mãe de Madaline — depois de alguns minutos, nós saímos. Não precisamos fugir do _Chatêau_ , apenas sair daqui, desse salão! Creio que Mama não se irritará...

— Isso! Então vai você na frente, Ameno! — ordenou o pai do casal de irmãos.

— Certo! Vamos, irmã! — Ameno puxou Castella pela mão em direção a escada.

Tarde demais. O retrato de Carmel havia sido quebrado e Luffy, mesmo impedido por Katakuri, conseguiu mostrar para a Mama, que entrou em estado de choque e gritou em prantos. Um grito que emanou uma energia sinistra e intensa. Todos os cidadãos comuns caíram desmaiados. Dulce desmaiou perto de Nusstorte, que se aproximou da esposa com os ouvidos tampados, preocupado.

Katakuri, em tempo, conseguiu ter forças para aguentar a expressão de fúria da Mama e criou diversos tampões de ouvido para os irmãos e cunhados. Ele olhou rapidamente em direção à mesa das famílias nobres de Whole Cake. Seus sogros estavam desacordados junto aos outros. Docille curiosamente estava resistindo aos choros, era uma dor absurda que sentia por todo o corpo só com aquele impacto. Perospero enfiou dois tampões de _mochi_ nos ouvidos dela.

— Peros! Eu não aguento mais a dor!! Minha cabeça!!!

— Resista!!!

— O quê?! O que... você está falando?!

— Venha comigo! — ele a puxou pelo braço.

Perospero sinalizou que a esposa deveria ficar ao lado dele o tempo todo e que não saísse por nada. A loira sinalizou que sim com a cabeça.

— Onde está Docille? — perguntou Stussy, olhando para os lados e com os ouvidos tampados.

— Peros a levou consigo! — disse um homem que estava acompanhando.

— Ele tem que salvá-la! Ela estava agoniada de dor, aqui!

— Escuta... olhe para o lado, rápido!

— ...os membros das famílias nobres... estão desacordados!

Enquanto Perospero prendia os parentes do noivo com seu caramelo, Katakuri passou rapidamente perto e ordenou que executassem logo os Vinsmokes.

— Sim... aproveita que os Brigadeiros estão conscientes e faça o mesmo! —ordenou Peros.

— ...certo.

Katakuri tentou se dirigir em direção aos Brigadeiros, mas Bege e seu bando miraram nele e disparam com poderosas armas. O usuário de Mochi Mochi no Mi teve que trocar o foco e tentar se defender. Enquanto cada um dos presentes tentava sobreviver aquele caos, Stussy e Du Feld, um dos notórios membros do submundo, tentavam alcançar os Brigadeiro e os Quindim para ver como estavam. Smoothie apareceu diante dos corpos inconscientes.

— Deixem todos comigo. Eu os levarei para o andar térreo.

Mas as coisas pioraram. Gritaram por Smoothie para que ela viesse ajudar a deter os Vinsmokes, que conseguiram sair da armadilha de Perospero graças aos “invasores”.

Das ilhas em torno de Whole Cake, dava para ouvir o eco estrondoso da Yonko e Madaline conseguiu ouvir, mas não com a força que tinha no local onde ocorria a Festa do Chá.

— Mas que barulho é esse? ...isso é um grito! — exclamou Madaline, levantando-se com certa dificuldade.

— Por favor, patroa... não se esforce!

— Estou bem, gente! Não se preocupem demais comigo... devemos nos preocupar com Katakuri!

— Nosso patrão saberá lidar com qualquer problema. A senhora que deve manter repouso e ficar sentada ou deitada. São ordens do médico e do seu marido. — disse outro criado.

— Mas me diz? Diz se é fácil ficar quieta quando se tem suspeita de que algo vai errado! Esse grito... parece da Mama!

— Mesmo que seja, Sra. Madaline...

Os criados temiam por qualquer coisinha ruim que acontecesse com Madaline.

— Dulce não atendeu direito o den den mushi... esse grito que dá para ouvir de longe...

Estava nas mãos de Katakuri executar os pais de Madaline. Mas havia pessoas por perto tentando ajudar removendo a Família Quindim que estava toda desmaiada. Daifuku apareceu por trás de Katakuri antes de capturar os membros do bando do Luffy que estavam presentes.

— Katakuri... pode ir resgatar os Brigadeiros. Elimine-os logo! Eu vou disfarçar na frente dos outros.

— Certo.

Daifuku ajudou a remover os Quindins usando o “Majin”, o gênio que invocava para qualquer situação que precisasse.

— Deixem os Brigadeiros comigo! — Katakuri avisou que os removeriam dali.

Havia uma área mais isolada onde estavam colocando os convidados que estavam desmaiados. Katakuri fez isso rapidamente, envolvendo os corpos com _mochi_ e deixando-os separados em um canto, retirando em seguida toda a substância envolta deles. Após isso, voltou a lidar com o próprio Chapéu de Palha.

 

Foram muitos acontecimentos que atrapalharam o casamento de Pudding e Sanji. O contra-ataque da poderosa Germa 66, da própria Big Mom que recobrou a consciência, a queda do topo de Chatêau que quase matou todos (sendo todos salvos pelas habilidades de Streusen), muitos dos filhos da Mama feridos... com isso, Katakuri havia salvo seus sogros em vez de executá-los, que estavam sendo removidos juntamente com os outros por subordinados de Big Mom e recebendo atendimento médico. Mas somente os convidados importantes. E no fundo, estava contente por ter conseguido “driblar” sua missão. Tinha a desculpa que não havia conseguido e faria em outra ocasião.

Agora, seu maior desafio era lidar sozinho com o próprio Luffy dentro do mundo dos espelhos. O próprio inimigo o fez entrar no Mundo dos Espelhos (com a “ajuda” da Brûlée) para lutarem de igual para igual.

Os criados da casa de Madaline recebiam às escondidas da patroa informações do que se passavam. E esta, vez ou outra, flagrava uns cochichos entre eles. Ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo e não era coisa boa. Tudo tinha a ver com esses piratas invasores. Madaline não imaginava o pior que estava acontecendo e o que chegaria até a própria ilha onde residia...

.....................

Horas se passaram. Uma noite se passou. Era para Katakuri ter retornado, a festa já deveria ter terminado. Já estava amanhecendo e Madaline acordava aos poucos, deitada meio desengonçadamente no grande sofá de mochi.

— Aaaa.... que dor nas costas! — ela reclamou, levantando-se com cuidado. Apesar de ter acordado com cores, sentia-se mais calma e renovada com as boas horas de sono que teve. Esfregando os olhos, foi até a janela e abriu, permitindo que os raios frágeis do Sol que aparecia ao horizonte lhe atingissem, passando um pouco de calor — Katakuri... onde você deve estar agora?

 

Mundo dos Espelhos

—  _Gomu Gomu No... King Gun_! — Luffy tentava atingir Katakuri com mais um golpe poderoso, mas este consegue desviar o punho enorme usando seu _Chikara Mochi_ , um punho similar ao criado pelo Luffy, só que bem maior.

— Você já percebeu, Chapéu de Palha... que enquanto tiver calmo, eu praticamente sou invencível. Apesar do pequeno deslize meu de antes... eu pude me recuperar.

— Gah... — Luffy parecia exausto e, aos poucos, diminuía sua forma ao normal, antes ativado com o _Gearth Fourth_.

— Hum... parece que você está voltando ao normal...

— Sim.. tenho uma limitação.

— Limitação?

Katakuri quase quis rir diante daquilo. Ele pensava em diminuir a marcha quando estava prestes a se equivaler ao poder dele? Para ele, o que Luffy tinha de surpreendentemente poderoso, tinha de estupidamente inocente. Luffy ainda o mandou esperar alguns minutos para que ele voltasse a usar suas habilidades como antes.

— Lamento, Chapéu de Palha. Eu não tenho tempo de sobra que nem você! — Katakuri avançou novamente, mas deparou-se com o rapaz carregando Brûlée em direção ao espelho, para sair daquela área.

— Luffy!!!! — pela primeira vez, chamava-o pelo nome.

Droga. Agora ele usaria Brûlée ao seu favor e quando quisesse? Ele não permitiria isso. Após alguns incidentes ocorridos antes do Luffy sair do Mundo dos Espelhos, Katakuri estava isolado. Pensou em Madaline e imaginou o quão nervosa poderia estar. Ele havia proibido os criados da casa em falar qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo com a esposa. Rapidamente, tirou seu den den mushi do bolso e ligou para o criado de mais confiança.

— Como está Madaline?

— Ela está preocupada, Sr. Katakuri! Mas ela está tranquila, comendo direitinho e tudo!

— É o que ela mais tem feito nesses meses... apenas liguei para sabe como estava, vou encerrar aqui a ligação.

— Er... perdoe-me a intromissão... mas gostaríamos de saber o que está havendo por essas bandas... ouvimos um grito estridente que parecia da Mama.

Katakuri se lembrou do ocorrido e já imaginou a cara de Madaline ao (também) ouvir o grito de longe da Mama sem saber de nada do ocorrido no casamento frustrado.

— É. Tivemos um problema inesperado que a fez se enfurecer. Mas está tudo sob o nosso controle. Mas não fale nada a Madaline, ouviu?

— Sim, senhor!


	37. Na Hora Errada, O Momento Certo

Ilha do Cacau

— Escutem todos vocês! Vamos deixar apenas esse espelho intacto. Quebrem qualquer espelho que exista nessa cidade, os de vocês mesmo. O menos dos espelhos! Avisem as outras ilhas! E se por algum acaso o Chapéu de Palha sair por outro espelho... o dono terá a família executada! Então, não demorem!!

Oven ordenava e coordenava a perseguição a Luffy, que havia voltado para o Mundo dos Espelhos para tentar derrotar Katakuri.

 

Ilha do Trigo

— Quebrem os espelhos!

Os criados se locomoviam em desespero pela ordem estrita de Oven e dos outros irmãos. Madaline sacudiu a cabeça negativamente observando aquela agitação.

— Agora, vocês não me enganam! Estão quebrando os espelhos para que finalidade? Exijo que me contem a verdade!

Eles hesitavam em respondê-la, mas não podiam contrariá-la. Isso também afetaria a saúde dela e do bebê.

— Contem-me tudo! Estão quebrando os espelhos de casa nesse desespero a troco de quê?

Uma das criadas, aparentemente a mais jovem, deu um passo à frente.

— Sra. Madaline... está havendo uma perseguição terrível aos piratas invasores...

— De novo?

— Sim... ele e os membros não saíram da ilha e estão usando a Brûlée para tentarem escapar daqui ilesos. Só isso.

Os outros criados tinham uma gota na testa. “Ela não pode falar do Katakuri!”, pensavam.

— ...e meu marido?

— Não sabemos de nada ainda. Apenas recebemos essa ordem da Ilha do Cacau. É uma ordem de Oven.

— Ah, aquele cara... então é ele quem está lidando com os Chapéus de Palha?

— Isso! — todos responderam uníssonos.

— Se for ele, até me tranquilizo! — Madaline caiu sentada no sofá, não sem antes de gemer de dor e de alívio.

— Viu só, patroa? Além disso, todos os filhos da Mama estão lidando com os invasores, inclusive a Mama. Katakuri tem um apoio mais que reforçado! — disse outro criado.

— Por isso que quebramos os espelhos... inclusive os do seu quarto. Os invasores podem até entrar nessa casa pelo espelho. Já imaginou eles entrando e nos fazendo refém?

— Quêêê?! — exclamou a morena, passando a mão pela testa.

— Pois é! — a criada mais moça foi até ela e, sentando ao lado, abraçou-a confortando.

“Ela não deveria ter essa intimidade com a patroa, mas se é para acalmá-la... que tenha!”, pensou os outros.

Madaline correspondeu ao abraço como se fosse uma amiga próxima como Dulce.

— Desculpe-me essa preocupação... estou ainda assustada com tudo! — Madaline desabafava ao ombro da criada, que a confortava acariciando a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, isso vai passar! Katakuri chegará são e salvo em casa logo, logo!

 

Mundo dos Espelhos

Katakuri feriu gravemente Luffy em direção à cintura, que caiu sem forças. Em um canto, Flampé observava a luta vibrando de felicidade.

— Sei que eu não sou mais sua queridinha, mas eu ainda o amo tanto! — Flampé exclamava emocionada em ver seu irmãozão predileto lutando e vencendo Luffy parcialmente.

Flampé conseguiu fugir da área onde estava sob as ordens de Brûlée e conseguiu achar Katakuri dentro daquele mundo dimensional. Ela sentiu vibrar por dentro seu coraçãozinho apaixonado. Diferente de todos os conceitos e regras familiares, ela tinha mais que uma predileção pelo seu irmão Katakuri, embora ali fosse a irmãzinha predileta de todos e dele, principalmente. Mas seu amor era totalmente puro, assim ela considerava. Embora também tivesse grande predileção por Oven e Perospero, por Katakuri era tudo o triplo ou quádruplo do que sentia.

— Logo quando eu começo a te reconhecer... você decide a me desapontar. — disse Katakuri. Ele até estava se empolgando diante de uma luta decente, de um lutador que ainda levava a sério o combate, apesar de alguns deslizes (para ele, Luffy tinha muitos pontos críticos e achava que ele melhoraria com a experiência)

Ele notou algo estranho. Risadas de longe pareciam ecoar ali, Luffy levantou com as pernas cambalhotando. Usou o Haki para prever algo que lhe irritou: Flampé acertando Luffy com sua zarabatana seguidamente. Assim, ele não queria ganhar e ainda por cima de um pirata novato. Essa Flampé havia passados dos limites...

Sentindo segurança suficiente, ele desceu a echarpe e tirou-a dos ombros. Antes, havia se ferido da mesma forma que feriu Luffy, deixando Flampé, que fez questão de ir ao encontro dele, olhar sem entender nada daquilo.

— Como se atreve em interferir numa luta honrada entre homens?!

Flampé pensou que aquilo era um pesadelo. Um choque. Jamais imaginou Katakuri lhe dando bronca estúpida e com aquela enorme boca cheia de presas afiadas.

— Mas... mas você... o quê? — ela olhava incrédula, caída no chão. Os membros do fã-clube de Katakuri olhavam pasmados para o Comandante Doce.

— Lorde Katakuri... — os outros olhavam da mesma forma que a adolescente.

Pouco antes daquele incidente, quando Katakuri pensou que havia derrotado Luffy esmagando com uma porção de _mochi_ sob o corpo dele, Luffy havia descoberto o segredo que ele preservava. Acreditando que sua batalha estava terminada, Katakuri chamou seus três chefs, para que trouxessem o lanche da tarde dele. Katakuri então criou um casebre com seu _mochi_ – como fazia em sua própria casa quando comia escondido de Madaline – para consumir seus doces e chá preto que gostava em particular. Enquanto ele se alimentava de Luffy conseguiu sair do _mochi_ em cima dele e invadiu sua casa quebrando-a em um soco. Isso deixou Katakuri furioso, chegando a atacar mortalmente um dos chefs que mencionou sem querer “boca rasgada” em um comentário não direcionado a ele.

Ele notou em Luffy o que não notou em Flampé: respeito e consideração. Luffy nem pensou em mencionar algum comentário que o irritasse a ponto de fragiliza-lo na luta; Flampé mudou drasticamente aquela figura amável com ele, chegando a ofendê-lo chamando de “peixe pelicano”.

— Eu não acredito que ainda cheguei a admirá-lo! Agora, não sei se sinto ódio ou pena dela! — Flampé se referia a Madaline.

— Flampé! — Katakuri interrompeu-a antes que continuasse mais.

O esposo de Madaline elevou o Haki profundamente, deixando Flampé e subordinados inconscientes como estavam os Brigadeiros e os Quindins na Festa do Chá. Luffy fez o mesmo. Ambos queriam ter uma luta em particular. Agora, era uma questão de honra. Tanto a vitória como a derrota.

 

Ilha do Trigo.

— Sra. Madaline, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nada... senti alguém mexer aqui dentro. — explicou ela, que havia parado de tomar sua sopa de legumes bem condimentada durante o lanche da tarde para massagear sua coluna. Ela fazia refeições “extravagantes” em horários onde não eram necessários pratos similares aos de almoço ou jantar. A fome dela era tripla do normal.

— Dissemos que era melhor comer uns petiscos e um chá nessa hora.

— Ah, eu sei... mas eu queria tanto uma sopa de legumes! — e voltou a comer, parando novamente ao sentir uma forcinha quase quebrando sua coluna — bem, vou parar aqui. Guardem o resto para o jantar.

— Quer que eu a ajude a ir para a sala?

— Ah, sim... ao menos, ajude-me a levantar!

Aquela pressão estava sendo diferente das outras. E nem sinal de Katakuri. A necessidade que sentia dele ali, ao lado dela... ela temia em ter o filho somente entre os criados.

Com a confusão lá fora, alguns habitantes da ilha se amontoaram em frente à casa de Katakuri querendo saber se os espelhos haviam sido quebrados. Os criados homens foram lá fora e ordenaram que saíssem.

— Saiam daqui! Já fizemos nossa parte!

— A Sra. Madaline está dormindo e não pode ser incomodada!

— O Sr. Katakuri se souber que pisaram nesse território, irá tomar drásticas providências!

Madaline ouvia vozes lá fora. Com dificuldade, caminhou em direção à janela e viu de longe o pequeno tumulto. Engoliu seco. Só pensava no pior.

— Vejam, aquela é Madaline? — um dos estranhos apontou em direção a uma das janelas principais.

— Nossa! Como ela é linda! Nunca a tinha visto assim, tão de perto! — comentou outro homem.

— Vejam o que fizeram! — reclamou o criado, expulsando-os novamente.

— Se não saírem daqui, teremos que executá-los! — eles se puseram em guarda, uns pontando lanças, outros garruchas.

— Acalmem-se! Já vamos nos retirar! Com licença! — o líder do grupo recuou, estimulando os outros a fazerem isso.

— Apenas queríamos saber se tem notícias do nosso Lorde Katakuri! — um outro se arriscou em perguntar.

— EEEEEI! — Madaline gritou em direção aos criados — Não atirem neles! — e se dirigiu aos homens — vocês tem alguma notícia de Katakuri?

Antes que falassem algo, eles foram pressionados a fugirem dali com o primeiro tiro lançado. Madaline foi em direção aos criados, ainda sem sair de casa.

— Eu tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo com meu marido!

— Perdão, Sra. Madaline... o próprio Katakuri não quer que você se envolva em confusão alguma! E estes só queriam confirmar se quebramos todos os espelhos!

Ela esfregou uma mão no rosto, enquanto a outra estava em direção a lombar. Estava se sentindo exausta, parecia que carregava quilos de tijolo dentro do corpo. A criada “mais próxima” foi até ela, ajudando-a a colocar no sofá e ajeitou-a ali.

— Durma um pouco, patroa. A dor passa com o sono. Deixa comigo, estarei ligada em tudo por você.

— ...parece que... meu filho quer nascer agora, não sei...

— HÃÃÃÃÃ?! — todos pareceram entrar em desespero.

.....................

Na casa de Madaline um rebuliço começou quando o inesperado aconteceu. Madaline provavelmente começou seu trabalho de parto. Após algumas horas de sono, ela acordou e as dores na coluna não tinham passado. Os criados passavam tranquilidade e segurança para Maddy, mas por dentro estavam tensos. Como avisar Katakuri que a esposa precisava de socorro médico? Ele precisava se concentrar em derrotar o Chapéu de Palha. As poucas criadas tentavam ensinar Madaline a controlar a respiração e isso até ajudou a morena um pouco.

— Parece que vou ficar aleijada! — comentou Maddy.

— Impressão! Todas as mulheres que tem filhos passam por isso... depois passa!

Um criado se conectou com Oven, que estava na Ilha do Cacau, pelo den den mushi.

— O quê... o que um criado quer comigo?

— Precisamos de ajuda... Madaline...

— O que aconteceu?

— Parece que está tendo o bebê!

— Essa não! Isso é hora de parir?! Manda-a engolir esse bebê de novo que agora não é hora!

“Está pagando um pouco pela dor que me causou, não é?’ pensou Oven.

— Sr. Oven! Não sabemos o que fazer...

— Estamos todos ocupados!

— Mas...

Algo dentro de si fez Oven se acalmar e assim, procurar ajudar a cunhada.

— Vou desligar e mandar um médico para aí! — avisou Oven, desligando o den den mushi em seguida — ei vocês, cidadãos! Preciso de um médico que saiba cuidar de gestantes!

O povo em volta do único espelho intacto ficou se olhando uns aos outros.

— Droga!

Enquanto a luta se desenrolava dentro do Mundo dos Espelhos, outras lutas aconteciam fora dali. Em alto mar, frotas de alguns filhos cercavam os navios de Luffy e de Bege, o “traidor”. Oven resolveu conectar com Peros.

— O que foi? Estamos ocupados agora!

— Algo sério... quer dizer, não para mim, mas para Madaline.

— Madaline? Mas ela está confinada e protegida de toda a confusão!

— De toda a confusão... você acha? Um criado me conectou avisando que ela vai dar a luz!

— Como?! — Peros abriu um sorriso — Mas que hora imprópria para isso! Mas isso pode nos ajudar, acabei tendo uma ideia!

— Mandem aquele médico para a Ilha do Trigo!

— Agora mesmo, claro!

Peros encerrou a conversa e, seguindo em direção a mãe que estava quase sobre os navios inimigos com Zeus a levando, anunciou algo que poderia parar.

— Mama, controle-se! Seu mais novo neto está para nascer!

Os outros irmãos ouviram a declaração de Perospero. Bege e o bando ouviram o que o filho mais velho de Big Mom proclamou em voz alta e firme.

— Madaline... vai ter o bebê agora?! — Chiffon ficou boquiaberta.

— Em péssima hora! — comentou Bege.

Nada adiantou: Mama seguiu furiosa atrás do “bolo de casamento”. Quando faminta, Big Mom nada reconhecia. Não parava por nada. Matava todos em busca do que queria devorar. Até devorava pessoas por isso. Tudo inconscientemente.

— Bolo... de casamentooooo! — ela falava inconsciente, quase atacando Perospero.

Daifuku olhou para Smoothie.

— Vamos contatar aquele homem e enviá-lo com segurança para a Ilha do Trigo.

— Sim... mas não devemos deixar escapar os nossos inimigos! Essa não era uma hora para Madaline ter seu bebê!

— E Katakuri nem imagina...

— Não vamos chama-lo! Ele perderá a concentração! — alertou Smoothie, em tom de ordem.

— Eu não disse que queria passar a mensagem para ele! — disse ele fazendo certa careta.

Ao ser avisado, o doutor se apressou rapidamente pegando todos os objetos necessários e saindo de Whole Cake, vendo com horror como estava o _Chatêau_ após a explosão da tal bomba.

— Nunca imaginei que teria tanto trabalho em 24 horas!

Ele, que também tinha seu navio e seus tripulantes – todos enfermeiros e aprendizes de médico –, estava coordenando o plantão em diversas áreas  de Totto Land, com exclusividade aos convidados de elite do casamento. Deixou parte dos seus subordinados com os convidados atingidos pelo Haki da Mama e seguiu com a outa parte em direção a Ilha do Trigo.

— E lá vamos nós, Sra. Charlotte!

 

Mundo dos Espelhos.

—  _Gear Fourth... Snake Man_! — Luffy evoluía a sua forma mais suprema de ataque naquele momento. E Katakuri atacou com a forma mais poderosa que tinha. A colisão de poderes destruiu boa parte do mundo dos espelhos. Ambos estavam bem feridos.

Com a colisão, ambos caíram inconscientes. Luffy foi o primeiro. Era exatamente meia noite e quarenta minutos. Nesse mesmo instante...

 

Ilha do Trigo.

— Ei, deixem-me passar! Eu tenho uma paciente que espera por mim!

— Tome cuidado! Estão isolando a casa de Katakuri! — um dos cidadãos o barrava, avisando.

— Eles não querem expor a esposa! — disse outro,

— Claro que não! E não devem, está reclusa principalmente por causa da saúde delicada! — disse o doutor, tendo dificuldade de sair do meio daqueles que o cercavam. Os subordinados dele iam abrindo espaço à frente, empurrando quem estavam no caminho.

Ao sentirem a presença de “invasores”, os criados mais fortes se puseram em frente à cerca da entrada da enorme casa de Katakuri. Os subordinados largaram suas maletas e se renderam ao ficaram diante de homens armados. O médico entrou no meio deles e passou à frente.

— Acalmem-se! Não se lembram de mim?

— Você... não é aquele doutor? — um dos criados o reconheceu.

— Isso, isso mesmo! Recebi um aviso que a Sra. Charlotte precisava de atendimento médico!

— Abaixem as armas! — ordenou o criado aos outros — o Sr. Oven me avisou que procuraria ajuda médica.

— Podemos entrar em segurança?

— Claro, claro!

Os subordinados pegaram suas maletas e todos entraram. O médico foi em direção de Madaline, que estava deitada no sofá e com uma toalha quente sobre a cabeça. Quase com as pernas abertas por completo, só não fazendo por causa dos presentes.

— Madaline!

— Ah... quem é?

— Abra os olhos... sou eu, seu doutor!

Ela sorriu ao reconhecer quem era. Ele foi até ela e começou a ver como estava a situação dela.

— Olha, você não está tendo os espasmos que fazem expelir o bebê, mas acredito que tenha tido... uma dessas dose de tensão, para que isso acontecesse, não é?

— Ah... estou vivendo uma amostra do inferno!

— Não mais, agora! Vamos até seu quarto, lá será melhor para descansar... dormir em sofá nunca foi bom para a coluna!

— É, mas meu marido não retornou até agora... e é ele quem me levava até o quarto.

— Ué, não sabe?

— ...do quê?

O médico inocentemente contou o que estava acontecendo para a Madaline, que ficou mais uma vez nervosa.

— Katakuri?! Ele está lutando com o próprio capitão?! O mesmo que derrotou Cracker?!

Os criados presentes colocaram a mão na testa. “Essa não!”

— Para vir até aqui, tive que enfrentar uma verdadeira guerra naval! Mama está louca atrás do bolo de casamento perdido! Mas... — ele cruzou os braços e disse em tom de descontração — e o que você tem a ver com isso?! Sua função maior é cuidar do bebê! Katakuri saberá se virar muito bem. — e virou-se para os subordinados — ajudem-me a levar Maddy lá para o quarto dela.

— Sim, senhor!

 

Whole Cake

— Isso dará notícias espetaculares! — Morgans anotava todos os fatos em seu caderninho.

— Cale-se, Morgans! — rebateu Mont-d’Or — eles não vão escapar daqui ilesos! E mais, Katakuri trará a cabeça do Luffy em mãos!

— Olha... pelo jeito que estão as coisas... Monkey D. Luffy não é um simples Supernova... quer que eu te conte todos os feitos deste jovem?

— Não me interessa!!!

— Ah, e os convidados? — perguntou Tamago, que estava junto.

— Cada um será enviado de volta para suas casas. Menos os Brigadeiros! — disse Mont-d’Or — eu... os deixarei presos na minha casa.

— Incrível que Katakuri não tenha tido tempo só por causa desses novatos!

— O que eu falei? Não são simples adversários! — ressaltou Morgans.

—  _Ma si vous plâit_... você está subestimando uma grande frota e grandes guerreiros! — disse Tamago.

— Está circulando um boato que a esposa de Katakuri está tendo seu filho lá na casa deles? — Stussy apareceu no meio deles, comentando calmamente.

— Filho?! — Morgans parecia curioso.

— Shhh! Isso não é notícia para se publicar, ouviu?! — Mont-d’Or disse  apontando o dedo para ele — Isso é uma coisa entre nós, da família.

— Coitada... está confinada naquele casarão sem Katakuri por perto... — comentou Compote, que estava um pouco mais atrás destes.

— Charlotte Compote?! Pensei que estivesse com os outros no mar! — comentou Tamago.

— Já chamaram aquele doutor... que até agora não deve ter parado um minuto para beber água! — comentou Stussy, que se encarregou individualmente de certificar como estavam os convidados hospitalizados.

 

Ilha do Cacau

— Estão todos com suas armas? Eles aparecerão dentro de alguns minutos! — alertou Oven, esperando com um sorriso sádico o luffy derrotado.

— Aaaaaaa! Salvem-me! — uma voz familiar vinha de dentro do espelho.

— Brûlée? ...de novo aquilo? — Oven comentou baixinho.

Sim, era Brûlée, mas junto a Pekoms em sua forma “sulong”.

— Não se atrevam! Se aproximarem mais um pouco, arranco a cabeça da Brûlée! — ameaçava Pekoms.

Oven atacou o Mink, que acabou caindo e jogando Luffy, que estava escondido entre ele e a Brûlée, para longe.

Os outros irmãos começaram a tentar capturar Luffy, mas o próprio Sanji interveio para ajudar seu capitão. E Brûlée chorava arrasada com o acontecido.

— Nosso irmãozão foi derrotado! Derrotado!

— O quê?!

— Impossível... só se for com algum truque sujo, o que não duvido que tenha vindo desses piratas aleatórios! — declarou Oven, também não querendo acreditar no que ouviu da irmã mais nova.

Enquanto isso, no mar, a frota dos Vinsmokes vinham para auxiliá-los.

— Vamos dar uma lição nesses caras... por terem falhado com a nossa confiança e nosso acordo! — disse Niji.

Agora, os Vinsmokes pisavam em terra firme para ajudar Sanji e Luffy fugirem. Seria uma vingança boa contra a Família Charlotte.

 

Whole Cake.

— Afinal? O que aconteceu com a Mama? E o bolo? — Mont’d’Or perguntava do outro lado do seu den den mushi.

— Sou eu, Bavarois! Irmão Peros está enfraquecido e estão cuidando dele.

— Todos aqui estão dando trabalho para nossas equipes médicas!

— Bege e Chiffon entregaram o bolo para a Mama... mas estamos temendo que esse bolo tenha algum veneno!

— Chiffon... aquela traidora! — exclamou.

.....................

Minutos depois, Mama finalmente havia conseguido devorar o bolo feito por Sanji, Chiffon e Pudding, finalmente acalmando os nervos e a compulsão dela. Mas os irmãos anunciavam que tudo foi graças APENAS a Pudding, que estava em algum canto da cidade séria. Tensa. Triste.

Com a ajuda de mais aliados – os Piratas do Sol –, Luffy e seu bando conseguem escapar, mas a luta entre a Germa 66, os piratas da Big Mom que estavam no mar e estes começariam mais uma batalha.

Brûlée conseguiu retornar ao Mundo dos Espelhos, onde vivia e controlava. Andou por todos os cantos até achar seu irmão Katakuri deitado, derrotado. Algo que era difícil de aceitar, de imaginar. Aparecendo diante do corpo enorme caído no chão com uma maleta de primeiros socorros, a mulher de cabelos lilás começou a fazer curativos no irmão.

Madaline estava em sua cama, com um soro injetado na veia do braço esquerdo, tranquilizada enquanto estava em observação médica. Ela foi induzida a dormir enquanto começavam as dilatações. O medico coçava o centro de sua nuca calva, aparentemente preocupado.

Dias difíceis pareciam vir para muitos ali...


	38. A Verdadeira Vitória

— Os Chapéus de Palha fugiram... mas não perdem por esperar! Jamais os perdoarei! — Brûlée jurava vingança enquanto terminava os curativos no irmão, que deixou escapar um leve sorriso em seus lábios expostos — Irmão Katakuri... por que está rindo assim?

— Por nada... apenas me lembrei... de algumas coisas.

— Hum... mas não precisa se levantar. Ficará comigo por alguns dias.

— Eu... — pausou para suspirar com os olhos fechados, voltando a abri-los — preciso voltar para casa... Madaline deve estar louca!

— Ela está bem, informantes já nos disseram isso.

“Não posso falar o que estão espalhando por aí!”, pensou a irmã mais nova, apenas verificando os curativos naquele enorme e robusto corpo caído no chão.

— E Flampé?

— Está sob meus cuidados, ela não está ferida.

— Aquela garotinha... querendo se meter onde não deve!

— Não se preocupe. Eu a manterei sob controle em relação ao seu segredo.

— Não será mais... para ninguém... após... — pausou para tossir rapidamente.

— Não fale mais nada! Descansar é a palavra-ordem agora.

Ele olhou para Brûlée de um jeito que a fez se emocionar um pouco. Katakuri realmente não era um irmão qualquer. E Brûlée não era mais uma das irmãs para Katakuri.

— Irmãozão... vai ficar tudo bem.

— Você...

— Shhh...

— Por favor... diga a ela... que estou bem.

— Tudo bem, agora durma!

A mulher dos cabelos lilás começou a cantarolar como se estivesse ninando o irmão, que sorriu e permitiu-se descansar e dormir. Com aquele cantarolar, lembrou que logo teria seu filho em mãos. Nem a derrota, nem o segredo descoberto e nem as pragas rogadas pela Flampé haviam tirado o pensamento em sua esposa grávida. O próprio se auto culpava em não ter se concentrado antes por dois motivos: um foi a missão falha em matar os sogros e a outra, o bem-estar da esposa e do filho.

Brûlée achou que aquela derrota foi consequência de algum golpe sujo. Ela viu aquele chapéu tampando a boca do irmão que teve seu rosto totalmente revelado. Achava que isso o descontrolou na luta e, com isso, Luffy havia tirado proveito. Por trás daquela echarpe, tinha uma história de dor. Brûlée sabia bem e o próprio dono dela também. Ela ninava o irmão como ele fez com ela quando esta esteve sob os cuidados dele, logo ao ser atacada por crianças que queriam se vingar do irmão que havia lhes surrado. Katakuri teve que aprender a impor respeito desde cedo e aprendeu a se defender de forma impressionante, sempre derrotando crianças até maiores e mais fortes que ele.

E ela temia que Madaline o desprezasse por causa disso. E para Brûlée, até uma criatura frágil como a cunhada poderia “ferir” seu querido irmão mais velho. Ela era uma das irmãs que teve certo receio nesse casamento, justamente porque não queria que o irmão sofresse em mãos de uma esposa. Ela mesma jurava matar Maddy se qualquer coisa que esta fizesse magoasse seu irmão. Para Flampé, não. Era simplesmente um amor platônico e certamente frustrado que a deixava cega de ódio por Madaline. Amor que não se desfaria tão cedo, porém aquela imagem real do irmão a assustava.

Katakuri se entregava ao sono, enquanto Brûlée ainda o ninava.

 

Ilha do Trigo

— Doutor... como está nossa patroa? — perguntou a criada mais próxima.

— É... está bem preocupante a saúde dela. — disse o doutor, pegando da mão da criada mais uma toalha limpa — mas nada que nos faça desesperar.

— Por favor, não deixa nossa patroa morrer!

— Não, não deve pensar assim! — acalmou o médico — ela apenas está sob cuidados, pois todo o pré-parto tem dessas coisas.

O médico precisou acalmar a gestante para que corpo e mente se equilibrassem em uma paz profunda. Madaline estava muito tensa e cheia de dores. O bebê parecia estar agitado em alguns momentos e as contrações haviam começado. Ele queria a mulher acordada para ter seu bebê normalmente, mas a qualquer hora que fosse, Madaline poderia dar a luz do jeito que estava: inconsciente.

Ao saber pelo den den mushi o que havia acontecido, o médico apenas fechou os olhos e alertou algo aos criados.

— Escutem bem: se Madaline acordar e perguntar alguma coisa, diga que tudo deu certo. Só isso!

O recado foi passado aos subordinados dele.

.....................

Em pleno mar, os piratas aliados dos Chapéus de Palha lutavam severamente com os de Big Mom. Após comer o bolo, Big Mom quis retornar a Whole Cake, agora mais forte e recuperada que antes. A lembrança da notícia tão esperava lhe veio a cabeça.

“ _Seu mais novo neto vai nascer..._ ”

— Preciso ir até a Ilha do Trigo! Mas antes vou verificar como está tudo “lá”...

Ao chegar ao _Chatêau_ , que ficou parcialmente destruído, descobriu que Stussy e subordinados já tinham ido embora e que havia salvado as Famílias Brigadeiro e Quindim. Ficou furiosa.

— Katakuri me falhou em uma missão... espero que tenha sido por causa dos Mugiwaras e dos Vinsmokes, não por pena dos sogros!

A parte do lugar onde estavam as crianças, por sorte, não foi afetada com a queda. Dulce pode resgatar Strudel, enchendo de beijos e quase aos prantos. Durante a queda do topo do _Chatêau_ , a loira se desesperou pensando no filho.

Ao ser confirmada da derrota de Katakuri, Mama fechou os punhos de raiva. Mais um... mais um Comandante Doce a falhar com piratas novatos. Logo ele... o “invencível”.

— As coisas estão terríveis por aqui! Somente a vinda do meu netinho vai me salvar! — Mama proclamava, enquanto se preparava para desembarcar da Ilha do Trigo após anos. Zeus não estava mais ali para leva-la sob si.

Big Mom passava por fora da área de combate, com isso pode viajar com um outro navio reserva para a Ilha do Trigo. Enquanto isso, mais uma Comandante Doce era derrotada. Smoothie. Com sucesso, eles também atingiam os inimigos, mas se surpreenderam com a frota da Germa 66. Era uma pena mesmo aquele casamento ter dado errado...

 

Ilha do Trigo

— Mama está aqui!

As pessoas se aglomeravam ao ver Big Mom pisando no território do filho Katakuri.

— Voltem ao trabalho de vocês! — ela reclamou — não quero vê-los!

— S-sim... desculpa-nos. — as pessoas saiam correndo dali, pois ela emitia uma aura intimidadora.

Ela parou e cheirou profundamente o ar de comida. Pães, massas, tortas, bolos... ah, como era bom pisar ali e comer de tudo, mas agora ela tinha que ver como estava Madaline.

Ao chegar à frente do casarão de _mochi_ , os servos imediatamente se curvaram em sinal de submissão e obediência.

— Mamamama... vim aqui ver Madaline! Deixem-me passar, serviçais!

Mas o doutor pediu que visse de longe. Ele explicou tudo que estava acontecendo ali.

— Não me importo com a saúde dela! Apenas quero que salve a vida do meu neto... e que ele nasça muito bem. Ouviu? — perguntou intimidando o doutor, que disfarçou bem sua tensão diante da Yonkou.

— C-claro, não precise se estressar com qualquer suspeita de perigo. Seu neto nascerá são e salvo!

— Hum... quero só ver!

“Também quero que Madaline sobreviva...”, ele pensou.

.....................

Flampé acordava após um pesadelo que teve. Brûlée a acalmou, mantendo-a na cama firme.

— Está tudo bem, pequena! Já passou, já passou! — ela a segurava pelo ombro com uma mão enquanto acariciava a testa com a outra.

— E Katakuri? Ele deu um jeito naquele macaco, não deu?

— Bem... o macaco deu um golpe sujo que ainda não sabemos e fez com que Katakuri caísse antes de terminar a luta. Mas ele não perdeu, viu?

De repente, ela se lembrou de tudo. Começou a chorar.

— Já disse que ele não perdeu a luta!

— Não... não é isso!

— Então o que foi? Não deveria ficar pensando em coisas, deveria dormir mais um pouco!

— Eu... eu fui rude... com ele... — Flampé falava entre soluços.

“É... eu vi tudo!”, pensou a mais velha.

— Mas ele também não devia se esconder assim, principalmente entre os irmãos!

— Isso é uma decisão dele, Flampé! Não tem que dar satisfações de sua privacidade a nós!

— Mas... eu queria pedir desculpas...

Flampé estava perambulando em seus pensamentos ambíguos. Uma hora se arrependia do que havia feito a Katakuri, outra não. E o próprio descansava na área da alcova da dona do Mundo dos Espelhos.

 

Um dia se passou. A luta no mar cessava aos poucos, com ambos os lados gravemente feridos. Katakuri havia desperto logo cedo e já mencionava levantar da cama da irmã, que veio impedir.

— Nada disso! Pode voltar a descansar quietinho!

— Chega de descansar! Quero voltar para minha esposa e agora mesmo!

— Mas como irá para lá desse jeito?

Katakuri fez uma leve careta.

— Você pode me transportar pelos espelhos até lá!

— Mas todos os espelhos dessa área foram quebrados para que evitassem a fuga daquele Monkey D. Luffy! Só havia um espelho e não sei se ele ainda está na Ilha do Cacau.

— Descubra onde está esse espelho e levem-no até minha casa! Preciso que me faça isso.

— Está bem, está bem! Mas... prometa-me uma coisa: ficará aí mesmo, deitadinho! — ela o ajeitou na cama como se fosse uma criança — enquanto eu verei se posso contatar com algum irmão. Se acharem o espelho, pedirei que leve até a sua casa.

— Certo! Eu confio em você... Brûlée!

— Sim! Fique aí! — e se retirou, ligando para o den den mushi de alguns irmãos e sem sucesso. Mal sabia ela que muitos ali não tinham condições de ligar.

Enquanto Katakuri descansava, alguém aparecia na alcova da Brûlée. Ambos se olharam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Flampé...

— Irmãozão... eu... apenas queria pedir desculpas por ter cuspido meu “chiclé”na sua cara... e eu não quis que você morresse quando roguei aquela praga...

Katakuri ouvia calmamente a irmãzinha adolescente.

— Mas ainda estou muito brava com você, muito brava!

— Tudo bem... afinal, estranho seria se você fingisse que estava tudo bem só para me agradar. Bom que tenha sido sincera por sua parte... Flampé.

Ela se sentiu desmoronada ao ouvir aquelas palavras de arrependimento. E ele parecia admirar a franqueza dela, mesmo após todo o destrato. Fazendo beicinho como quem se derramaria em lágrimas, ela saiu dali correndo.

— Ah... essas meninas! — ele comentou para si, mesmo, sorrindo. De repente, deu conta que estava sem sua echarpe. Quantos anos ele se sentiu livre assim, desde que passou a esconder a boca cheia de dentes afiados? Aquele desfecho de luta o fez voltar em memórias felizes e tristes.

Com dificuldade em se levantar, ele pegou sua jaqueta e tirou o den den mushi portátil e ligou para sua casa. Um criado atendeu.

— Sou eu.

— Sr. Katakuri... como está? E o que aconteceu com os invasores?

— Ainda não sei detalhes... apenas quero saber como está Madaline.

— A Sra. Madaline... está aqui com o doutor e sua mãe, patrão.

— O... quê?!

— É, parece que ela teve um probleminha, mas já está sob cuidados médicos!

— Eu preciso ir aí agora! Ah, diga-me... tem algum espelho que vocês não tenha quebrado?

— Espelho? ...ah, sim... na verdade recebemos a ordem de Oven para quebrar todos, para que pudéssemos evitar que o Chapéu de Palha fugisse e... imagina se ele viesse até aqui?

— Sei que tentariam executar o rapaz para mim... mas não conseguiriam. Monkey D. Luffy não é um novato comum...

— Talvez... espere na linha! — o criado tirou do bolso um espelho portátil, de tamanho médio — eu reservei um aqui, no meu bolso. Mas não conte nada para Oven, pois ele nos ameaçou de...

— Não importa! Vá até o quarto dela com o espelho e fique lá mirando o espelho em direção ao ar.

— Por quê?

— Não interessa, faça o que eu mando!

Katakuri encerrou a ligação e gritou.

— Brûlée!!!!! Venha aqui imediatamente!!!

A voz estrondosa e profunda ecoou por todo o Mundo dos Espelhos.

.....................

Madaline acordava aos poucos. Sentia algo úmido entre as pernas. Pensou imediatamente que o filho havia nascido, mas não. Estava lá sua barriga enorme.

— Então acordou, minha querida! — o médico disse baixinho, acariciando os cabelos dela.

— ...doutor... e Katakuri?

— Ele está bem, apenas com poucos machucados...

— Ah... — ela gemeu ao sentir que o filho “acordava” também, se mexendo um pouco na barriga.

— Está tudo bem! Você vai ter seu filho em algumas horas.

— É? — Maddy sorriu, mas depois fechou o sorriso — Mas... queria que Katakuri estivesse aqui...

— Talvez venha a tempo. Ah, Mama está na sala!

— A própria Big Mom?!

— Sim! Acha que ela a desampararia?

— Não... — ela fechou os olhos — ela esteve esperando por esse neto há um ano, por que ela desistiria de acompanhar justo agora o nascimento dele?

— Ela jamais perde o nascimento de alguém que siga sua linhagem após os filhos! — ele comentava empolgado.

Maddy abriu novamente os olhos, levando uma das mãos até o topo da barrigona.

— Eu... nem tenho ideia se... é um menino que nem ele... ou uma menina que nem eu...

— Eu também não, mas o que importa é a vinda dele ou dela para essa família!

— Claro... claro.

Alguém batia à porta.

— Não quero que entre muitas pessoas aqui.

— Só eu preciso entrar. Tenho ordens do Sr. Katakuri.

— ...tudo bem, entre!

O criado apenas se pôs um pouco mais distante a porta e ficou com o espelho em direção a sua frente, com a parte espelhada ao contrário do próprio corpo. Na imagem, refletia a de Madaline.

— O que está fazendo? — a morena perguntou ao criado.

— Ordens do Sr. Katakuri. — voltou a afirmar o criado.

— Quer mostrar a ela quão bonita está? — disse o médico, em tom de brincadeira.

— ... — o criado nada respondeu.

E as contrações voltavam a incomodar Madaline, porém esta estava tão calma após o longo sono induzido que até se ajeitou para dar a luz.

— Não me importo se ele não está aqui agora... quando ele vier, eu mesma o entregarei em mãos... o nosso filho! O nosso... — de repente, notou que o espelho refletia as pernas abertas dela e a cara do criado não tinha a mais confortável das expressões — Quer virar essa droga de espelho para lá?! — ela deu a bronca, fazendo o criado virar para outra direção qualquer.

— Mas afinal... o que está...

O doutor calvo nem precisou completar a pergunta em relação ao que o criado fazia. O espelho começou a emitir uma luz forte e imagens que se contorciam. Madaline sentia que já tinha visto aquilo alguma vez. Do espelho, saiu não só Katakuri, mas também Brûlée. O médico e Madaline ficaram boquiabertos. Katakuri estava com menos curativos que antes, já com sua roupa de sempre. A echarpe também. Madaline abriu o sorriso ao ver o marido, tentando se levantar para abraça-lo, mas este se adiantou e a segurou na cama pelos ombros.

— Não se mova! Eu corri o máximo que pude para poder chegar até aqui! — ele parecia ter os olhos brilhando ao ver a esposa, também com os olhos do mesmo jeito.

Brûlée apenas cruzou os braços. Também havia trazido sua maleta de primeiros socorros.

— Querido... sua mãe também está aqui, sabia? — Maddy contou ao esposo, que havia pegado na mão dela e não tinha a menor intenção de soltá-la. Era tão maior a mão do homenzarrão que a mão menor estava dentro da outra, que estava fechada.

— Mama está aqui? — perguntou Brulée.

— Chegou antes de vocês! — disse o doutor — Mas olha só... não quero aglomeração aqui! Portanto, meus respeitáveis patrões... peço perdão por essa atitude mas... — ele indicava a porta de saída. De repente, alguém o puxou pelo jaleco rosado.

— Escuta aqui, doutor... se quiser por todos para fora, ponha! Mas meu marido não!!! Ele vai ter meu filho junto comigo!!!

— Ei!!! Também vim para ajudar no parto! — declarou Brûlée.

— Aff... vai ser difícil conter os ânimos! — disse o doutor. Madaline o soltava, enquanto Katakuri se sentava na cama ao lado dela. Brûlée não queria sair dali.

— Eu... gostaria de me retirar. — disse o criado, tendo a permissão. Ele ainda estava estranho por causa do que tinha visto ainda pouco.

Madaline se sentia aliviada, tão aliviada ao ver ao seu lado não só o esposo, mas o pai do seu primeiro filho que nasceria. Tudo tinha sido louco após Katakuri sair para o casamento de Pudding. Toda a tensão vivida... e agora, tudo parecia encaminhar bem.

— Brûlée... por que me escondeu naquela hora que Madaline estava em trabalho de parto? — Katakuri reclamou para a irmã.

— Senão, você ficaria louco e, do jeito que estava, só pioraria sua saúde!

— Meu amor... você está todo machucado! — Madaline acariciava o abdômen ainda enfaixado com a outra mão.

— Foi difícil... mas não impossível! — disse ele, pegando a outra mão e juntando-as.

— Que bom que venceu...

— ...é. — não explicou o acontecido — Eu realmente venci. Minha vitória era estar aqui com você nesse momento. E consegui!

— Katakuri... — Maddy apertou os lábios.

Brûlée pode ver que os dois eram mais que unidos. Ele estava mesmo apaixonado. E parecia correspondido. Enquanto os olhava pensativa, ambos viraram seus olhos para a pessoa que olhava fixamente os dois.

— ...Brûlée... obrigada por trazê-lo! — Madaline cortou os pensamentos dela.

— Eh... ah, sim! Era uma obrigação minha!

Maddy pareceu querer soltar as mãos dele, que entendeu. Ela encostou novamente nos travesseiros.

— Está se sentindo bem?

— Sim... as contrações vem e voltam...

— Normal, Sra. Charlotte! — o médico voltou a pedir a pressão e virou-se para Brûlée — Srta. Charlotte, traga-nos um pouco d’água e seja rápida! Quero que me auxilie!

— Agora mesmo! — disse Brûlée, retornando ao espelho que agora estava encostado à parede, longe da direção das pernas abertas de Madaline.

— Ué?

— Ela trará mais coisas da casa dela. — explicou Katakuri.

— Ela retornará em tempo... — disse Madaline, fazendo pequenas caretas.

— Com licença, Sra. Charlotte... — o médico se direcionou entre as pernas dela. Katakuri observou atento aquilo, talvez sentisse pouco de ciúmes – embora soubesse que era apenas um médico. E este observava as dilatações e parecia que a cabeça já se direcionava a saída — Se a Srta. Charlotte não retornará... ela não vai alcançar a chegada do sobrinho!

— Já está nascendo, doutor?

— Já sim... a cabeça está saindo!

Mal o médico explicou o que acontecia e Madaline começou a sentir algo se abrir dentro de si, fazendo-a dar um grito de dor.

 

— Ah... então Katakuri e Brûlée estão lá em cima?

— Sim, patroa! — contou o criado.

— Katakuri... ainda tem forças para vir até aqui!

— Veio com a irmã, pelo espelho que tenho aqui. Por sorte não o quebrei, senti que não deveria quebra-lo.

— Sorte mesmo... — disse a mulher, bem folgada e sentada no sofá de _mochi_ , afundando-o bem — mas só nisso ele terá sorte. O resto... Katakuri não terá tanta sorte assim!


	39. O Novo Membro da Família Charlotte

Brûlée corria com os itens necessários que ajudariam no parto da cunhada. Voltando ao mesmo local onde estavam os outros três, deparou-se com a cena: o médico sentado na cadeira perto da cama, Madaline de olhos fechados e aparentando descansar e o irmão em pé, olhando para o pequeno envolto em panos em suas enormes mãos.

— Parece que... cheguei tarde. — comentou a mulher, em tom baixo.

Madaline abriu os olhos.

— Não... chegou na hora exata! — disse a morena.

Katakuri olhou para a irmã.

— Ainda bem que chegou só agora... — disse o homem com a echarpe felpuda quase próxima ao pequeno ser todo envolvido em panos brancos — foi bom que não tenha me visto antes.

— Ora, por quê?

Madaline tampou a boca, aparentemente evitando rir. O médico se manifestou.

— Bom, agora preciso avisar a Mama que nasceu a criança.

 

No andar de baixo da casa...

— Mas eu ouvi um choro! — Mama queria ir até onde estava Madaline, mas os criados imploravam que não fosse e o porquê disso. Big Mom só parou de avançar quando o médico apareceu nas escadas.

— Meus parabéns, Mama! Mais um membro saudável irá integrar essa grande família! — proclamou ele.

Os criados comemoraram.

— ...quero ver! Saiam da minha frente!

— Ah, Mama... — o médico impediu que ela continuasse a subir a enorme escada — antes... eu preciso falar algumas coisas com você antes de vê-los. É algo sobre a saúde dos dois, muito importante...

— Seja logo breve!

 

No quarto do casal...

— E como foi tudo? — Brûlée ajudava a limpar Madaline enquanto conversava com ambos.

— Ah... foi um momento estranho. — Madaline contou.

— Estranho? Ter um filho não é algo estranho! É um momento mágico! — Brûlée se empolgou em falar — Quem sabe ainda não terei um bebezinho só meu!

— Mas eu não disse estranho como algo ruim, Brûlée... mas algo... diferente. —e ela olhou para o marido que parecia brincar com os dedos com o ser recém-nascido — Querido... coloque nos meus braços.

Entendendo, Katakuri entregou a criancinha que, aparentemente bem pequeno em suas mãos, era consideravelmente tamanho médio nos braços de Madaline.

Charlotte Dango era um menino com tamanho superior a de um recém-nascido normal. Uma criança saudável que custou a sair bem dentro de sua mãe, porém com sucesso. Madaline voltava a tê-lo nos braços, abrindo um sorriso cansado. O pequeno encostou a bochecha grandinha e rosada em direção ao seio coberto da mãe e ficou descansando ali. Katakuri parecia hipnotizado, pois olhava quase incrédulo ao filho que jamais imaginou ter.

— Pronto, Madaline está arrumadinha agora. — Brûlée ajeitou as pernas pesadas dela na cama e se levantou. Viu o pequeno dormir no peito da mãe e resolveu não fazer barulho algum. Mas resolveu comentar baixinho — Ele ainda não tem os traços do meu irmão, mas breve será tão parecido como ele!

Katakuri olhava encabulado para a irmã. Ele estava sem palavras naquele momento. Porém, feliz. Embora aparentasse a mesma seriedade. Após algum tempo, Brûlée se despediu dos dois e retornou ao Mundo dos Espelhos, anunciando o nascimento de Dango para todos da Família Charlotte. Madaline agradeceu insistentemente a cunhada por todo o apoio dela, fazendo Brûlée mudar um pouco de ideia sobre a mulher dos olhos púrpuros.

Mal a irmã de Katakuri saiu, Big Mom anunciava sua entrada sem pedir licença. Katakuri sentiu certo receio por estar diante da mãe após a derrota para Luffy, mas previu que ela só estaria ali para paparicar o neto.

— Ah, finalmente! — exclamou a enorme mulher, fazendo Dango abrir os olhinhos, mas sem tirar a cabeça do seio da mãe.

— Também digo o mesmo. — comentou Madaline.

— Huh... parece que o trabalho de parto foi sofrido, não é? — Big Mom olhava para o netinho.

— Foi sim... mas tudo deu certo! — disse Katakuri — Madaline apenas deve ficar em total repouso durante alguns meses.

— E quem vai cuidar do meu neto?

— Nós, claro! — afirmou Madaline.

— Maddy... precisaremos de mais assistência, lembra-se que o doutor a proibiu sair da cama. — lembrou o marido.

— Ah, sim... — ela disse aparentemente insatisfeita.

— Ah, mas deixa-me ver meu neto! — Big Mom estendia uma mão apenas, querendo que Madaline deixasse pegá-lo, assim acontecendo. Com uma mão apenas, Big Mom sustentava o netinho que não pareceu se abalar com aquela figura intimidadora. Mama sorriu — parece que será forte, apesar de ter o lado humano e fraco da mãe.

Katakuri pôs a mão no ombro da esposa para que ela não se incomodasse com as palavras da sogra.

— Katakuri, amanhã quero que compareça ao  _Chatêau_. Temos umas conversas pendentes. — entregou Dango ao filho, que o recebeu com cuidado. Parecia não ter segurança em tê-lo em mãos.

— Claro, Mama. — disse ele.

— E aprenda a ter mais segurança em pegar seu filho. Desaprendeu de lidar com bebês?

— Mama... é diferente pegar um filho de um irmão... — disse ele. Realmente, quando foi a última vez que pegou um bebê no colo? Nem ele se lembrava mais. Mama viu que o filho aparentava estar emotivo com aquele momento e resolveu não continuar mais. Despediu-se de ambos e, após paparicar um pouco mais o netinho, saiu.

— Agora, vamos ver se nós conseguimos descansar! — disse Madaline, ajeitando-se na cama.

— Vou deixa-lo ao seu lado. Estarei aqui, não sairei. — prometeu Katakuri.

— Tudo bem.

Madaline resolveu se entregar ao sono e, curiosamente, o bebê dormiu ao mesmo instante da mãe. Katakuri observava os dois dormindo...

*********************

— Está chegando, Madaline! Faça mais um pouco de força! — pediu o médico.

— Eu... não aguento mais... — a mulher deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, apertando os lábios.

Katakuri observava apreensivo a esposa. Em sua prévia visão, viu Madaline sofrendo de dor ao dar a luz e ele sentiu que precisava acalmar. “E Brûlée que ainda não chegou!”, ele pensou.

Madaline tentava fazer força, mas a cabeça da criança passava quase a rasgando. Primeira rajada forte de sangue. Katakuri olhou aquilo preocupado com a esposa, embora aparentasse calma enquanto limpava a testa suada da esposa. O homem de cabelos cor de vinho segurou o antebraço da esposa, mantendo-a firme enquanto a pobre gestante se mexia na cama de dor, enquanto se mantinha firme, com as pernas abertas e os pés firmes no colchão, para dar a luz totalmente.

Os pais do pequeno menino que chegava viram o médico levantar o corpinho, massageando-lhe as costas e vendo se estava respirando fora da barriga. O Comandande Doce arregalou um pouco os olhos, pasmado com o que via. Maddy sorria, quase em lágrimas.

— Olha só, é um menino! — exclamou o médico.

No mesmo instante, um choro ecoou forte naquele quarto. Maddy relaxou todo o corpo na cama, fechando os olhos. Estava exausta de toda aquela força que teve que adquirir para sustentar aquele recém-nascido grandinho. Katakuri não imaginava que lágrimas desceriam pelos olhos ao ver algo que jamais imaginou ter. Um filho. Alguém que continuaria seu legado dentro daquele clã. Madaline abriu os olhos e viu o marido, com os olhos de íris rosada fixados em direção ao filho.

— Aqui está, Sra. Charlotte! — o médico entregou o pequenino envolto em panos, ainda com odor de sangue — a pessoa que tanto pesou na sua coluna!

Ajeitando-se com dificuldade na cama, Madaline recebeu o pequeno em braços. Katakuri resolveu nomeá-lo e Maddy concordou. Ele ficou encabulado ao ver a esposa olhando-o, vendo que os olhos estavam em lágrimas.

— Não precisa se esconder mais de mim... — disse ela, passando o indicador por baixo das pálpebras dele, que parecia sorrir por baixo da echarpe.

Madaline acariciava a parte visível do rosto do marido enquanto sustentava o pequeno que cessava o choro aos poucos. Dango estava se acostumando com o lado de fora. Katakuri retribuía todo o carinho da esposa da mesma forma, permitindo que ela apoiasse a cabeça no seu enorme braço.

— Agora são dois para eu cuidar. — ela disse baixinho, fazendo o outro balbuciar um riso.

— Eu também tenho dois para cuidar, agora. — Katakuri disse no mesmo tom.

*********************

O Comandante Doce descansava enquanto observava os dois dormindo. Ele tinha algumas coisas para fazer, mas era impossível deixa-la sozinha com Dango, mesmo com criados. Madaline teria que ficar de repouso na cama direto. Mas ele sabia que suas irmãs logo estariam ali para ajuda-los.

E o esperado aconteceu. Toda a Ilha do Trigo estava em polvorosa com o herdeiro do dono daquele território. Não só as irmãs, mas com os irmãos também vieram a Ilha para visitar Katakuri, Madaline e Dango. Madaline teve que aceitar a visita de Oven, que parecia empolgado com o sobrinho. Enquanto Daifuku, Compote e Amande estavam com Madaline, Katakuri resolveu ter uma conversa a sós com o gêmeo mais novo.

— Quero saber o que fez com Madaline naquele dia em que ela esteve na sua casa.

— O que eu fiz? O que eu faria a ela? — comentou rindo.

Katakuri o encarou e Oven tentava se disfarçar ao máximo diante daquele olhar penetrante. Ele imaginou que Madaline disse a verdade e que agora ele estava sendo testado pelo irmão gêmeo mais velho.

— Meu irmão... Madaline estava realmente alterada naquele dia, imagino que era pela gravidez dela. Mas olha... eu a perdoo de qualquer coisa que ela tenha dito para mim. Sei que ela não é forte como nossas irmãs... e reafirmo: jamais a machucaria sequer num fio de cabelo!

— ...eu jamais perdoaria qualquer um de nós se tentar magoar Madaline. E falo sério. — disse firmemente. Oven nada disse em contradição, aliás, como faria isso? Ele conhecia bem a força e o temperamento do irmão. Katakuri saia do seu perfil “exemplar” para proteger seus irmãos, sua mãe ou quem amava. Obviamente Madaline era mais que tudo isso, junto ao filho.

Após (apenas) Oven e Daifuku saírem da casa dele, Katakuri foi ter com sua mãe, conforme pedido por ela. Depois de algumas horas, uma visita inesperada chegava à casa de Madaline. Cracker.

— O Comandante Doce está aqui?! — perguntou Madaline.

— Bem... ex-Comandante. Cracker foi rebaixado pela Mama. — disse Galette.

Com aquela declaração de Galette, Madaline imaginou que Katakuri poderia passar pela mesma situação. Ela sentiu um pouco de pena dele.

— Pergunte a Madaline se ela está disposta a me receber. — disse Cracker, em sua figura normal, também cheio de visíveis curativos.

— Falarei com ela, irmão Cracker! — disse Amande.

Madaline concordou e Cracker pode vê-la juntamente com o sobrinho. Madaline estava com Dulce, Galette e Poire.

— Aproxime-se mais, meu cunhado. — pediu Madaline, que ofereceu o pequeno para que ele pegasse. Ambas notaram que Cracker foi o único que ela entregou o bebê diretamente, sem ser questionada ou sugerida. Nem o próprio entendeu, aliás, imaginou aquilo vindo dela.

Ele acolheu Dango do mesmo jeito que Katakuri segurou o filho pela primeira vez. Nas mãos, aparentemente trêmulo.

— Eu... não tenho jeito com crianças...

— Ora... pegou tanto de nossos irmãos menores e não tem jeito com pequenos! — comentou Poire.

— E sempre fui assim!

Ele observava como Dango era uma criança perfeita, e grandinha. Imaginou o quão sofrível deve ter sido o parto, chegou a ter pena de Madaline.

— Que bom que está bem... Madaline. — disse o homem de cabelos lilás.

— E ele também! — a mãe de primeira viagem apontou para o bebê nas mãos do tio.

— É...

.....................

— Como quiser, Mama.

Katakuri acatava a decisão de Mama. Foi rebaixado e teria que cumprir missões antes se quisesse o posto novamente. Não era mais um Comandante Doce.

— Todos perderam... uma vergonha para nossa família! E terão a mesma punição! — Big Mom declarava friamente.

Ele retornou para sua ilha sem se abalar com a decisão da Mama. Estava pensando mais no filho que em sua posição.

E Flampé, na companhia e sob vigia de Brûlée, foi visitar Dango.

— Pensei que não viria. — comentou Amande.

— Por que não viria? É o filho do meu favorito irmão! — disse ela, animada.

— Venha comigo, eu a levarei até Madaline.

Brûlée estava com Smoothie, Dulce, Docille na sala enquanto Amande conduzia Flampé até Madaline, que estava dormindo e o bebê estava no berço que era presente de Compote.

— Ahhh que bonitinho! — a adolescente comentou enquanto observava o sobrinho.

— Não o acorde! — Compote advertiu a garota, que concordou com a cabeça.

Num momento, Compote resolveu confiar em Flampé e foi até as irmãs falar alguma coisa. A adolescente observou ambos dormirem com um sorriso maligno.

— Seria uma pena... se acidentalmente o bebê morresse sufocado... — ela disse baixinho, bem baixinho perto de Dango, para não acordar nem o bebê e nem Madaline.

Cuidadosamente, a adolescente puxava parte da grossa manta que cobria o bebê e direcionava ao rosto dele. Era um momento único, onde nem mesmo Brûlée estava por perto. Ao cobrir o rostinho do sobrinho, uma voz soou forte no quarto.

— Flampé!!!

Madaline mal havia acordado e viu Flampé, com uma cara estranha, cobrindo o rosto do filho. Mesmo sem muita força para se locomover, a mãe se direcionava a garota, que soltou a manta. Com isso, o bebê também acordou.

— O que está fazendo aí?

— Er... bem, eu... estava cobrindo ele, só.

— Flampé... você não me engana!

Ela apresentava um tom rude na voz. Flampé não gostou nada daquele tratamento, mas o que se esperaria de uma mãe e de seus sentidos apurados? Sem contar que Madaline tinha uma certa ideia sobre aquela irmãzinha que tanto tinha ciúmes do seu irmão favorito Katakuri.

— Escuta... o que fizer comigo, eu não importo. Mas o que fizer ao meu filho... vou me importar muito! Eu, seu irmão e sua mãe!

Flampé não sabia o que responder quando Madaline meteu a Mama na conversa.

— Já disse... que estava cobrindo ele, somente. Não me acuse de nada que possa confirmar!

— Saia já daqui, Flampé! Agora! — Madaline aumentou o tom e expulsava a garota sem ouvi-la direito. Sim, ela faria algum tipo de mal ao Dango e ela não era boba.

O bebê começou a chorar.

— Já vou! Olha só... você acabou de fazê-lo chorar e eu que sou a suspeita de fazer mal a ele!

— Não seja cínica, Flampé. Sei muito bem que queria sufoca-lo! Peguei você no flagra! — e apontou para a porta — Saia logo! Ou Katakuri e a Mama vão saber o que você tentou fazer!

Rangendo os dentes, a adolescente saiu em fúria do quarto. Madaline se levantou com dores e foi até o berço, pegando o filho nos braços com certa dificuldade, mas levando-o no colo até a cadeira mais próxima. Sentando-se, começou a embalar o filho.

— Está tudo bem, meu amor... já passou! — Maddy beijava a testa do filho, que cessava aos poucos o choro — Se eu não gritasse... talvez você não pudesse mais chorar.

E o pior estava a vir. Flampé não imaginava que, no corredor dos quartos, encontraria outra pessoa. Tão zangada quanto Madaline.

— Flampé... temos que ter uma conversinha séria agora mesmo! — disse calmamente, mas não tranquilamente.


	40. Reatando Antigos Laços

— Mas... você aqui? Está me perseguindo?! — Flampé reclamou, com o rosto levemente avermelhado.

— ...eu já sei de tudo, Flampé!

— Sabe o quê?

— Eu sei... que tentou fazer alguma coisa com o Dango!

Flampé arregalou os olhos. Para aquela pessoa diante dela, não poderia esconder nada. E pelo visto, já suspeitava o suficiente para estar ali, antes dela sair do quarto. Percebeu que Madaline era bem vigiada... e agora então com esse filho.

— Não vou admitir... que faça qualquer coisa com ele. E nem com Madaline!

— Mas... até você?! Até você está no lado dela? — Flampé se alterou — Não era você quem queria também dar um jeito nela?

— Sim, mas lembra do nossa conversinha? Hein? — a pessoa aproximava bem o rosto ao da garota, fazendo-a suar frio pela testa.

 

Alguns minutos antes...

*********************

— Irmã Compote, deixou Madaline sozinha? — perguntou Brûlée.

— Não, está com a Flampé. Ela prometeu ficar de vigia enquanto eu for buscar algo de comer para Madaline.

Brûlée ficou preocupada. Desde que Flampé, junto com ela, planejava arruinar a vida de Madaline junto com o filho que ainda nem tinha nascido, a mulher andava com um pé atrás em relação a irmã menor.

— Ah... tudo bem! — a mulher de lábios finos e roxos disfarçava sua tensão ali, mas pediu licença as outras pessoas presentes e seguiu em direção ao quarto de Madaline. Ao passar perto do quarto, ouviu vozes familiares e que pareciam discutir. Ao seu lado, ainda no corredor, Brûlée olhou para o espelho e usou sua habilidade para espiar o que acontecia no plano mais próximo. Viu Madaline discutindo e ouviu a conversa. Brûlée ficou boquiaberta. Flampé queria mesmo fazer algo de ruim ao Dango? Se não tivesse ouvido dos lábios da adolescente os planos envolvendo o pequeno filho de Katakuri e Madaline, Brûlée jamais acreditaria no que estava vendo e julgaria Madaline sem dó. Mas não... ela conhecia bem sua irmãzinha Flampé.

Ela ficou estática, sem saber se invadia ou não o aposento. Alguns segundos depois, resolveu esperar a mocinha sair do quarto. Brûlée havia avisado que ninguém poderia fazer mal ao neto da Mama. Era membro do clã e merecia ser tratado como tal.

— Flampé... temos que ter uma conversinha séria agora mesmo! — disse Brûlée, sem alterar a voz.

*********************

— Nem eu admito que faça qualquer coisa com um de nossos sobrinhos! Aliás... me especifico em Dango porque este está na sua mira!

— Eu juro! Que apenas fui cobri-lo com o cobertor e ela, do nada, acordou e já foi falando que eu queria sufoca-lo!

Brûlée coçou o queixo pontudo.

— Bem... saiba que as mães em geral são muito premeditadas em relação aos filhos, ainda por cima pequenos. Mesmo assim... quero que evite contato com eles... eu evitarei que Katakuri e Mama suspeite de qualquer coisa antes que Madaline comente algo. Venha já comigo! — ela puxou a garota pelo pulso e entrou no espelho. Ambas voltaram para a casa de Brûlée.

.....................

— Como passou a tarde, Maddy? — Katakuri entrou no quarto após algumas horas do ocorrido.

— Bem... e mal também. Tenho que te falar uma coisa. — Madaline embalava Dango nos braços, sentada na cama.

— Diga. — ele se sentou ao lado dela.

— ...eu... queria pedir uma coisa e espero que não se sinta ofendido. Não quero mais essas visitas de seus irmãos aqui.

— ...o que te fizeram agora?

— ...nem sei se devo contar.

— Eu achei que Oven tenha entendido o que tínhamos conversado...

— Não, nãda envolvendo Oven dessa vez. — ela deu um suspiro longo e prosseguiu — ...é sua irmã Flampé.

— Flampé? Ela esteve aqui?

— Eu acordei e... em vez de ver Compote, eu a vi... aqui neste quarto... direcionando o cobertor no rosto dele. Claramente ela o tentou asfixiar...

Katakuri se levantou, olhando sério para Maddy. Ficou levemente alterado.

— Não é possível, Madaline! Você não está levantando uma acusação dessas do nada, não é?

— ...acha que estou mentindo algo sério?! — ela também pareceu se irritar com a desconfiança do marido.

Um certo atrito entre os dois fez Dango emitir um som como se estivesse incomodado. O homem se acalmou e começou a falar mais calmamente com a esposa, que assim o fez também.

— Sei que Flampé está aborrecida comigo... mas não é fácil de acreditar que ela tenha feito tal coisa. E onde estava Compote?

— Não sei... quando acordei, eu vi sua irmãzinha no berço. Quando eu a chamei, ela pareceu empalidecer. Por que ela ficaria assim, se nada de mal estava fazendo?

— Ah... isso está difícil de entender. Mas farei o que pediu.

— Tente evitar essas visitas de todo mundo... eu não posso cuidar dele tão firmemente... — ela ofereceu o bebê para o pai pegar — ah... ainda sinto umas dores que não me permitem mexer direito!

— E deveria estar esticada na cama, não sentada com ele no colo! — disse ele, embalando Dango enquanto olhava para a pessoa com quem conversava.

— Precisei salvar ele... ele começou a chorar e ainda principiamos uma discussão.

Katakuri sacudiu a cabeça. Voltou a olhar para o filho, que movia as mãos contra os olhinhos quase abertos.

— Ele está com sono, vou coloca-lo no berço.

Ele pôs o filho no berço, ainda meio desajeitadamente. Em seguida, foi ajeitar a esposa na cama. Sentou-se ao lado dela e tirou a echarpe. Maddy curvou os lábios num sorriso e acariciou a face dele.

— Fico longe de você e já me sinto abandonada.

— ...nem com a companhia dos outros se sente segura?

— Não... nunca me sinto segura sem você por perto.

Ele se curvou e beijou-lhe os joelhos, fazendo a outra contrair uma das pernas com o reflexo das cócegas. Ele também se sentia vazio quando ficava longe de Madaline, embora não falasse diretamente isso como fazia ela.

— Já jantou?

— Sim... trouxeram a comida para cá.

— E ficará assim até o médico determinar o prazo do repouso.

— Ah... mas já sinto falta do Sol... da grama... ficar presa em um quarto é ruim! Só não é pior porque tenho uma companhia muito boa enquanto você está distante.

Ambos olharam para o berço.

— Não se preocupe, Maddy... essa fase vai passar.

 

E passou. Após dois meses, Maddy já podia andar normalmente e passear pelo jardim com o filho, que já tinha poucos fios da cor dos cabelos dela e os olhos da mesma cor que os do pai. Dango estava maior ainda, crescia bem. Enquanto isso, Mama estava com a pulga atrás da orelha em relação aos pais de Madaline, que estavam muito bem. Ela precisava dar um jeito naqueles dois, embora estes sequer viviam em seu território querendo ver a filha deles. Mas eram uma rocha atrapalhando seu caminho. Tinha missões para cumprir e uma perseguição a por em serviço. Precisava dar um jeito no Bando do Chapéu de Palha, além de recuperar Zeus, sua nuvem. Com os mais fortes do seu bando enfraquecidos, Mama se via preocupada. Havia perdido forças, aliados... mesmo que ela não necessitasse tanto, ela precisava. Uma Yonko deveria conquistar aliados... a fama de perder para Luffy havia decaído sua reputação.

Oven e Daifuku planejavam em ganhar o posto de Comandante Doce, antes que os antigos pudessem retornar. Mas planejavam um jeito que não parecesse que estavam “roubando” a chance dos antigos retornarem. Perospero, sob as ideias de Docille, também tinha interesse nesse posto. Os quíntuplos mais velhos da Mama também estavam conspirando entre si, da mesma forma que os outros Tudo silenciosamente e meticulosamente, para que não houvesse algum tipo de atrito que desunisse a família.

Katakuri não tinha mais interesse em seu antigo posto. Estava totalmente “caseiro”, dedicado aos seus afazeres na Ilha do Trigo e atencioso a família construída por ele. Mama se intrigava em ver que não só Katakuri como Cracker, Smoothie e Snack pareciam totalmente desinteressados. Ela imaginou que fosse a vergonha da derrota e da reputação atual. Muito reservadamente, o “segredo” de Katakuri se espalhava ainda mais por toda a região de Tottoland.

— Não imaginava que ele fosse tão feio!

— Mas essas presas... que tipo de espécie é o Comandante Doce?

— Ei! Ele não é mais um Comandante Doce!

— Quem diria que o invencível e exemplar Charlotte Katakuri teria um desfecho desses!

— Dizem que agora, ele cuida dos seus próprios negócios e da família que vive na Ilha do Trigo.

Na Ilha dos Biscoitos, Cracker também seguia com os negócios de seu território, porém não tinha uma família própria para cuidar. Vivia apenas com seus soldados e criados feitos de biscoitos. Às vezes, a solidão em que vivia apertava dentro de si. Nem era mais o guardião da Floresta da Sedução. Lembrava-se de Madaline, do sobrinho que pegou em mãos e pensava... que eles poderiam ser sua família. Ele já havia aceitado o fato dela ser o que deveria ser: esposa e mãe da família de Katakuri. Mas no fundo... parecia voltar aquele amor que sentia por Madaline.

E Madaline tem sido muito amistosa com ele nos momentos mais recentes. Na mais recente vez em que ambos se viram, esta confiou diretamente nele em pegar Dango no colo. Antes de toda aquela fase atual, viveram uma relação turbulenta de fuga e de atração. Mas ainda bem que tudo aquilo cessou.

Madaline havia comentado com Katakuri como Cracker era com ela, diferente de Oven ou de Daifuku. Quando este resolveu certa vez em pedir o auxílio de Daifuku para proteger a casa deles enquanto Maddy estivesse sozinha, a esposa sugeriu Cracker na hora.

— Ele é assim, tanto de confiança?

— Pelo menos nunca foi desrespeitoso como foi Oven. E se antes não nos dávamos bem, era por minha rebeldia em não aceitar me casar com você e tentar fugir daqui. Mas fora isso... nunca me aborreceu. Por mim, nenhum deles ficariam aqui. Seus criados fazem isso muito bem!

— Mas precisam ficar de olho em você também! E essa casa deve ser protegida. Desde que perdi meu posto... minha reputação aqui não é das melhores e temo que você e meu filho sejam até perseguidos por isso!

— Mas não acredito que fariam mal a mim e a Dango, sendo ele filho e neto de quem é! — Maddy afirmava segura.

— Não se confie em nada e nem ninguém aqui com tanta certeza, Madaline...

As palavras de Katakuri passou certa insegurança para a morena. Katakuri acariciou a cabeça da outra.

— Darei minha vida por vocês dois. — afirmou o homem dos belos olhos de íris rosadas, que nem os olhos do filho.

Foi aí que Katakuri confiou em Cracker os cuidados com Madaline. Cracker era respeitador e ele sabia bem que deveria respeitá-la. Daifuku e Oven observaram como o gêmeo mais velho sempre confiava em Cracker em vez deles. Mas eles não eram bobos, sabiam bem os motivos.

Mama preparava uma espécie de torneio dentro da família para a seleção de novos Comandantes Doces. Os antigos poderiam tentar recuperar a posição se quisessem. Pela primeira vez, Mama permitiria lutas entre os irmãos para a seleção dos mais fortes.

— Eu fraquejei muito em paparicá-los... esqueci que eles são guerreiros e que devem enfrentar qualquer inimigo, mesmo que seja a família... — Mama falava sozinha, pensativa. Ela sempre priorizava a união da família, mas tinha a ideia que aquilo não os preparava verdadeiramente para serem excelentes máquinas combatentes.

Com exceção de Katakuri, os antigos Comandantes Doces aceitaram a ideia de Big Mom. A própria Mama quis ouvir isso do próprio filho.

— Então resolveu viver a vida de pacato? — Mama perguntou em tom de deboche.

— Não... apenas espero Madaline poder cuidar sozinha do bebê. Ainda não posso confiá-la em certos irmãos. — disse ele, sem se abalar com o jeito debochado da mãe.

— Que seja rápida essa temporada... quero que todos os meus filhos, desde os mais novos que já possam lutar, participem desse torneio!

— ...claro, Mama. Como quiser. — ele concordou.

 

— É verdade que Mama vai realizar um torneio para definir os Comandantes Doces? — Madaline perguntou para Cracker, enquanto ambos estavam no jardim. Ela tinha nas coxas o filho sentado, com a cabeça encostada ao peito dela.

— Sim. Katakuri já deve ter se apresentado a Mama.

— Você também vai?

— Claro! — ele afirmou contente.

— ...espero que meu marido consiga o posto de volta.

— Provavelmente conseguirá, ele é imbatível! — comentou ele, enquanto coçava a barbicha. Ele estava em sua forma de grande soldado de biscoito. Jamais ficava em sua forma original diante dela, com ou sem Katakuri por perto — acredito que Luffy, com ajuda de terceiros, tenha derrotado. Foi assim comigo. Aquela ruiva...

— Que ruiva?

— A parceira dele. Não são fracos... mas se aproveitaram de recursos... e também do meu descontrole... assim como devem ter feito com meu irmão Katakuri... ganharam na base de recursos extras! — Cracker era convencido disso.

— Ah, isso são águas passadas! — ela animava — E se foi isso mesmo, aí que não deve se sentir revoltado pela derrota!

— Quem disse que estou revoltado, Madaline?

— Parece estar... — ela pausou e ajeitou Dango no colo, que acordou e parecia querer mamar — agora você me dê uma licencinha, virarei de costas para dar de mamar. Mas pode continuar conversando comigo.

— Tudo bem!

— Então... é como eu disse. Derrotas acontecem. E se usaram esses recursos foram por se sentirem mais fracos e por desespero de ganhar, digo, recuperar o companheiro deles... aliás, soube que, na verdade, eles só queria resgatar um companheiro, não queria nada específico com a Mama. — Madaline comentava enquanto tirava um dos seios que pareciam maiores e oferecia ao filho para amamentar — Não é verdade, Dango?

— Desculpa esfarrapada, Madaline... esses piratas novatos gostam de arranjar desculpas para se promoverem. Sabe quantos desses novatos já vieram por essas bandas para arranjar confusão? Para se promoverem por “invadir o território de Big Mom”? Fiz questão de dar boa lição neles!

— Por isso mesmo que merece o posto de volta! — ela disse, olhando para trás, para Cracker. Ele sorriu discretamente.

— Parece que está tudo bem aqui... pensei que meu irmão estivesse em crise por causa das missões falhas.

— Não, ele sabe que isso não o faz fraco. — voltou a olhar par ao filho, vendo-o mamar — Eu já disse isso a ele.

— ...como é bom ter uma esposa que também é uma boa conselheira.

— Qual nada... ele sabe de si, também. Apenas dou apoio.

Cracker resolveu caminhar um pouco mais a frente, despreocupado em quase ficar a frente de Maddy.

— Sei que ele voltará...

Madaline parou de falar e virou a cabeça para o vulto que sentiu perto de si. Ambos se olharam. Cracker olhou para o sobrinho que amamentava naquele seio da mesma cor que o resto da pele tom de pêssego. Maddy observou o que ele olhava. Após alguns segundos, Cracker se recompôs e seguiu caminhando à frente, parando em frente ao roseiro que Maddy cultivava.

— Bom ver meu sobrinho crescer bem. — comentou ele, fechando os olhos.

— Ah... mas ele ainda tem muito que crescer! — disse ela, jogando uma grossa e longa mecha do cabelo liso em cima do seio.

— Verdade. Sei que Katakuri vai querer ser o único, mas se ambos concordarem, gostaria de treiná-lo com a espada quando estiver mais velho.

— ...gostaria?

— Gostaria. Seria uma forma de agradecimento ao próprio meu irmão, que me ensinou a manejar a espada.

— Katakuri te ensinou a lutar com espadas? Ele sabe lutar com espadas também?

— Sabe... praticamente todos nós aprendemos a lutar com diversas armas, porém nos afeiçoamos com uma ou duas.

— ...eu falarei com ele. Ele permitirá, sim.

Cracker se virou mas não olhou diretamente para Maddy, mas viu que a espertinha cobriu a parte visível do seio com mechas do cabelo. Ele seguiu seu caminho aleatório enquanto vigiava a casa e fazia companhia a ela ali, no jardim.

— Esse jardim se expandiu bem em um ano. — comentou ele, olhando as árvores, arbustos e rosais que não eram homies.

— Sim...

— Qual o segredo de tanta saúde dessas árvores?

— O amor.

Ele a olhou.

— Amor? Amor serve como adubo, também?

— Não, seu bobo! — ela comentou rindo — Falo do amor como estímulo para cuidar zelosamente de cada planta. Com isso, os frutos que nascem são belos, suculentos, pronto para ser colhidos. As flores que brotam exalam odores maravilhosos tanto de dia como de noite. Tudo isso que se tem a gente cria com amor, mas não falo do adubo; falo da forma como se cria!

— Eh... está inspirada só por hoje ou a maternidade te aflorou esse romantismo todo?

— Hahaha... não sei te responder isso agora. Mas o que te respondi antes, eu ouço desde pequena. Minha mãe sempre falava isso. Tudo que se cultiva com amor se reconstrói, se reergue, se revive.

Ele voltou a olhar para ela. Sem olhar para o sobrinho que amamentava longamente.

— Deve ser por isso que está cada vez mais bela. Conheceu o amor com meu irmão e agora, com um filho... se reconstruiu após aquela fase turbulenta, lembra-se?

— Deve ser por isso mesmo. Aceitei meu destino e nunca achei que poderia ser melhor. Você também deveria arranjar uma companhia... que também te desse uma família.

— Sabe que nada posso fazer... se Mama não decidir. Sabe que é ele quem decide a vida dos filhos, incluindo relacionamentos. Aqui... ninguém se casa por amor, como em novelas.

— Eu sei... mas se aparecer uma oportunidade, meu cunhado... pega ela sem pensar duas vezes!

Ele riu.

— Parece ironia... você falando isso para mim?

— Pois é... olha o que o amor faz com a gente!

O que os lábios diziam, os olhos revelavam. Madaline sentiu que ele ainda guardava um amor por ela e que andava frustrado por viver em sua rotina de sempre, ainda mais longe de quem amava. Cracker sentiu que Maddy estava muito satisfeita com Katakuri, feliz por ser mãe, bem satisfeita com um destino que jamais imaginou para si naqueles vinte e quatro anos.

— Cracker...

Ele esperou em silêncio o que Madaline diria.

— Você vai conseguir superar tudo isso. Se eu consegui, que dirá você!

— Obrigado, Madaline.

Cracker fazia muito bem estar dentro daquela armadura de soldado de biscoito. Seria patético permitir que ela visse uma lágrima sua descer de um dos olhos.


	41. Recuperando as Conquistas

Os dias seguiam normalmente bons para Madaline, que havia ganhado respeito e confiança dos demais irmãos após dar a luz a Dango. Desde Mont-D’Or até Smoothie, todos já não a olhavam mais como a “estranha esposa de Katakuri”. Somente Charlotte Flampé não a suportava, mas tinha que ficar quieta em relação ao seu ódio. Katakuri jamais perdoaria qualquer coisa que fizesse não somente ao filho. Todos ali gostavam muito de Dango e, se não fosse a chegada dele, toda aquela família estaria abalada com os últimos acontecimentos.

Até Pudding, que antes não tinha simpatia por Maddy, aprendeu a ter. Em uma visita até a casa de Katakuri, ela pode como estava Madaline e parabenizava pelos bons cuidados com o filho. Madaline observava tranquila enquanto Pudding brincava com Dango em suas mãos. Enquanto brincava com o bebê que crescia bem para poucos meses, a jovem sentiu mais uma daquelas ondas de tristeza que a fez desabar em lágrimas.

— Pudding? O que houve? — Madaline sentou ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

— Nada... nada que eu tenha que falar e que você possa resolver... é uma falha minha! — ela devolveu Dango para Madaline, que teve que usar os dois braços para sustentar seu filho pesadinho.

— Talvez... se for uma coisa simples posso ajudar. Ultimamente... — pausou para dar um suspiro e prosseguiu — eu tenho sido conselheira de muitos aqui...

— É?

— Sim... — a morena, com os cabelos presos em um coque e com sua costumeira franjinha cortada bem no meio da testa, ajeitou o penteado com certa dificuldade em sustentar tranquilamente Dango em um braço só.

— Madaline... talvez... por ser agora uma mulher casada e mãe... possa me ajudar a aliviar um pouco. — ela falava limpando as lágrimas.

— Diga. Sou toda ouvidos.

— Ah, que vergonha! — Pudding sacudia a cabeça.

— Não precisa ter. Se quiser, tudo ficará entre nós. Ah, Dango! — Maddy tirava a mão do bebê que puxava o laço do coque por curiosidade — Espera um pouco, Pudding... eu vou coloca-lo no berço e tentar fazê-lo dormir.

Enquanto Madaline ninava rapidamente o bebê, Pudding enxugava as lágrimas e respirava fundo. Foi bom esse intervalo, pois deu para Pudding se recompor.

— Pronto... pode me falar o que quiser.

— Madaline...

Pudding explicou desde o início como conheceu Sanji e seus pensamentos em relação a ele.

— Eu sei que ele teve que partir... e eu sei que não devo amá-lo, mas eu o amo! — ela engolia o soluço que ameaçava sufoca-la e prosseguia — você sabe... como é que a gente pode aliviar isso? Como é que a gente deixa de amar facilmente? Preciso “desamar” meu belo Sanji! Ah! Por que eu o chamei assim de novo?

— Digo uma coisa: quanto mais fugir, mais se apaixonará. Acredito que seja uma fase passageira, que nem foi a minha fase de ódio quando tive que casar.

— Ódio? Você odiava meu irmão Katakuri?

Madaline apertou os lábios rapidamente e respirou fundo. Confessou.

— Sim... ele sabe disso... devido as condições impostas por meus pais e por sua mãe... você sabe que eu não era inicialmente tão feliz como sou hoje. E olha só... um ano e alguns meses se passaram... lá atrás, jamais imaginaria que conheceria seu irmão de um jeito maravilhoso... e que ele me daria uma alegria dessas!

Pudding sorriu ao ouvir a cunhada se gabando pelo filho.

— Mama não nos permite escolher quem devemos formar uma família. Acho isso tão ruim!

— Eu também acho... mas eu tive sorte! E acredito... que isso possa acontecer com você. Pelo que me falou, ele foi a primeira pessoa que te elogiou e te respeitou...

Pudding cortou a fala de Maddy revelando o terceiro olho. Madaline não pode evitar um pequeno susto, mas colocou uma mão no ombro dela e a confortou.

— É um belo olho... igual aos seus outros.

— ...você... os achou bonitos?

— Achei sim. E provavelmente que te merecer como uma esposa também achará!

— Madaline!!! — a moça abraçou fortemente a cunhada, que foi pega de surpresa com aquilo. Aos poucos, Maddy foi associando a revelação dela com o que ela contou acerca do Sanji. Este membro do Bando do Chapéu de Palha foi muito melhor que ela mesma em relação a Katakuri. Pudding queria muito que Sanji não ficasse na vida dela como um simples amor platônico.

— Quem sabe então... se um dia, você possa reencontrá-lo? Espero que ela, até lá, não seja tão pervertido como você me descreveu!

— É o único defeito dele... Madaline!

— Mas fique calma... não deixe que isso atrapalhe sua vida. Transforme sua frustração em seu desempenho aqui na família!

A partir daí, Pudding passou a ter respeito e consideração por Madaline. Sequer tinha coragem de revelar seu terceiro olho para Dulce, a cunhada que era bastante próxima.

 

Um ano se passou.

Um ano foi tempo suficiente para todos se recuperarem, se reafirmarem, se acalmarem. Muitos acontecimentos pelo mundo estavam chamando atenção da Mama, que estava mais gorda e mais poderosa.

— Vamos começar nosso torneio amanhã mesmo, Peros!

— Sim, Mama!

— Já mandou o aviso aos subordinados daquele Yonkou? Já teremos nossos oficiais mais fortes e prontos para a nossa missão!

— Achou que eu esqueceria? Perorin ♫

— Agora, vamos até aos outros que nos esperam lá no topo. Vamos celebrar a primeira Festa do Chá do meu Dango!

Mama dava uma Festa do Chá em celebração ao primeiro aniversário do neto naquele mesmo dia. Mas a estrela da festa, como sempre, era Big Mom e a festa só começava com a presença dela.

Tudo parecia como antes. O _Chatêau_ restaurado, os filhos menores mais crescidinhos. Mama só se magoava por Pez não estar ali. Por Pez, não por Chiffon e tão pouco por Bege. Mas Mama aceitava dividir o “estrelato” na festa como neto Dango, que estava no colo do pai e era bastante paparicado.

— Quando crescer será um grande guerreiro nosso! — comentou Nusstorte.

— Sendo filho do nosso irmão Katakuri, não podemos esperar outra coisa... — disse Oven.

— E quando ele ganhará um irmãozinho? — diversos irmãos perguntavam.

Madaline e Katakuri se olharam. Já conheciam aquelas “cobranças” e começaram a rir discretamente. Cracker veio também falar com os dois. Katakuri foi quem deu o garoto dessa vez para o irmão mais novo segurar.

— Madaline me falou algum tempo atrás que queria treiná-lo como forma de agradecimento a mim. Saiba que sou eu quem o agradeço. Jamais imaginei que se lembrava disso.

— Ora, por que eu me esqueceria de uma coisa tão importante? — ele perguntou, enquanto brincava com o bebezão que tinha uma pequena e definida cabeleira e os olhos praticamente idênticos aos do pai. As feições se aproximavam de Katakuri. De Madaline, só tinha a cor e o tipo do cabelo.

— Você o treinará junto comigo, Cracker! — decidiu Katakuri.

Perto do casal, Daifuku escutou a conversa e se manteve calado. Chateado também. Sendo irmão gêmeo e tio direto de Dango, esperava que Katakuri desse mais sua atenção a ele e Oven que a Cracker.

“Mas estes dois sempre foram unidos...”, pensou Daifuku, lembrando-se dos dois no passado.

— Está pronto para o torneio, irmão Katakuri?

— Estou sim. E você?

— Também.

— Mas saiba que... eu lutarei para recuperar meu posto.

— Eu também.

Trocaram olhares desafiadores, mas não de forma agressiva. Pelo contrário, pareciam irmãos que estavam se desafiando em alguma brincadeira. Madaline riu. Devolvendo Dango para o pai, o homem de cabelos lilás foi ter com os outros irmãos. Dango pareceu querer chorar por sair do colo do tio.

— Não é preciso ficar assim, Dango. Ele estará com você em outras situações. — ele falava calmamente com o pequeno como se estivesse falando com uma criança mais crescida.

Maddy observava apaixonada seu esposo interagindo com o filho. Em noites que Dango acordava com fome ou com fraldas para trocar, ele mesmo fazia todos os serviços, deixando que a esposa continuasse a dormir.

— Katakuri... espera... deixa-me... — Madaline falava sonolenta, enquanto se levantava.

— Fique aí. Continue seu sono... você já gastou demais suas energias com ele, deixa ele comigo.

E era assim. O casal dispensou criadas, mas sempre uma irmã ou alguma das cunhadas vinha ajudar Maddy quando este ia trabalhar na grande fábrica de farinha. Dulce era uma das pessoas que ia até a Ilha do Trigo e ia juntamente com o marido e Strudel, que tinha aproximadamente a mesma idade do primo mais novo. Docille paparicava o sobrinho e, com a desculpa de sempre ver Dango, queria ver como estava a vida de Madaline e Katakuri. Além disso, contava o que via para seus amantes Daifuku e Oven. Este último pareceu esquecer Madaline e se dedicar a uma cunhada realmente fácil.

— É incrível como somos ignorados como os tios diretos! — Oven comentou zangado quando Docille comentou a respeito do Cracker.

— Eu escutei do próprio Katakuri... ele mesmo confia o filho mais nele que em nós.

— Devemos forçar uma aproximação.

— Se não tivesse tido problemas com Madaline, isso seria mais fácil! — disse Daifuku — agora, Katakuri evita que você se aproxime daquela casa.

— Se Madaline não tivesse a língua grande, isso seria mais fácil. Não só totalmente minha culpa! — retrucou Oven.

— Acalmem-se rapazes! — comentou Docille, que estava com os dois em Whole Cake, esperando pelo esposo enquanto este falava em particular com a Mama. Oven olhou malicioso para a loira.

— Ainda bem que temos... cunhadas discretas...

— E menos dramáticas... — Daifuku acompanhou a malícia do irmão.

— Então sou dramática, é? — Docille perguntou com as mãos na cintura fina.

Os três riram. Mas ao pressentirem Peros se aproximando, mudaram o clima descontraído para mais sério. O portão do local, que era um homie, observava tudo com uma expressão de reprovação. Mas mudou aquela expressão quando Daifuku e Oven o olharam de forma ameaçadora. O silêncio e a discrição eram terrivelmente impostos pelos dois.

 

O torneio ocorreu numa área pouco distante do _chatêau_. Streussen criou uma arena gigante, exclusiva para a família assistir e os irmãos participarem. Dividiram os grupos e Mama decidiu que seriam três principais Comandantes Doces e três Vice-Comandantes Doces. Madaline foi assistir com o filho, junto com Dulce (também com o filho dela), Galette, Poire e Pudding. Todos pareciam admirar Katakuri e relamente, ele surpreendia com suas vitórias. Seu último adversário no grupo seletivo foi justamente Oven. Cracker teve como último adversário Daifuku.

— Será uma honra em lutar novamente com o tio predileto do Katakuri! — alfinetou de forma leve o loiro.

— Eh? Eu sou o tio favorito do Katakuri? Ou do Dango? — Cracker, em sua forma de soldado de biscoito, alfinetou de volta e da mesma forma. Para Cracker, aquilo era uma provocação boba, mas para Daifuku... não foi muito uma “bobagem”, não.

— Bem, vamos à luta! Tem um tempo que não treinávamos assim...

— É... faz um tempo. — respondeu Katakuri, tranquilo como sempre — Só que não levarei isso como um simples treinamento.

— Eu também não.

— Atenção, cada um em suas áreas... lutem!!!!! — o juiz dava sinal.

Daifuku e Oven foram os primeiros a darem o pontapé inicial, partindo para o ataque. Daifuku usou o “Majin”, um grande gênio, para atacar o grande soldado de biscoito, que defendeu facilmente com sua _Pretzel_. E seguidos golpes da enorme lança do gênio eram defendidas de forma malabarista. Todos que assistiam ficavam admirados.

Oven direcionou seu grande punho fervente em Katakuri, que desviava com leveza e habilidade. Não usava a _Mogura_ , sua própria lança. Desviando-se no ar os golpes do irmão, acertou-o em cheio com um grande punho formado de _mochi_ em Oven.

— Irmão... não acredito que não soube desviar de um golpe simples como este.

“Não era tão simples assim, seu esnobe!”, pensou Oven, recompondo-se.

Chegou a hora de provocarem os irmãos adversários para que se desequilibrassem na luta. Daifuku e Oven se lembraram praticamente da mesma ideia antes discutida pelos dois. E das orientações da amante deles.

— Madaline vai me perdoar... mas terei que disputar ao menos pelo vice! — Oven voltou a atacar Katakuri, usando um calor mais forte em seu punho para facilitar atingir o _mochi_. Ele mais uma vez desviou e formou um punho de _mochi_ no chão e socou-o por baixo do queixo.

— Está indo muito bem, irmãozinho Cracker. Mas que tal sair de sua armadura e lutar mais diretamente... ainda sente medo de sentir dores?

Cracker não entendia aquela provocação mais afiada do outro, mas imaginou imediatamente que fazia parte da “provocação proposital” na luta. Lembrou-se do autocontrole que perdeu com Luffy e Nami. Aquilo não se repetiria novamente.

— Não... e só deixo a minha grande armadura se também deixar o seu Majin e lutar diretamente comigo... se for observar... estamos tecnicamente quites... — Cracker emitiu uma aura mais ameaçadora. Também o provocava propositalmente para que ele se irritasse e facilitasse mais para o usuário da Bisu Bisu no Mi.

— E Madaline? Tem cessado mais a desconfiança dela comigo? — perguntou Oven.

— ...por que falar dela durante a luta? — Katakuri partia para o ataque agora — Deve se concentrar na luta ou vencerei em menos de cinco minutos.

Embora soubesse que ele mesmo não poderia se desconcentrar, Katakuri teve sua atenção em direção a Madaline. Viu-a acompanhada pelas irmãs e a cunhada Dulce. Viu Docille chegando perto das quatro. Usando sua habilidade em prever o futuro, Viu Madaline saindo com o filho, deixando a arquibancada aparentemente irritada após (aparentemente) estar conversando com Docille. Só parou sua visão quando foi acertado no rosto, caindo no chão.

— Katakuri!!! — Madaline gritou, apertando o filho nos braços.

— Acalme-se, Maddy! Ele vai se recuperar! — disse Dulce, animando a amiga.

— Não é um golpe qualquer que vai ferir o irmãozão Katakuri! — comentou Galette.

— Isso mesmo, Madaline! — disse Docille, se sentado entre Madaline e Pudding. Ao pé do ouvido da morena, a loira mais velha comentou algo.

— Preciso falar algo com você, mas não agora... mas não saia daqui da arena antes de trocar uma conversa.

— Tudo bem... aliás, fale aqui mesmo. Estou prestando atenção. — disse Maddy, olhando para onde estavam lutando Katakuri e Oven.

— É... bom, é sobre o Oven. Sei que não quer a visita dele... mas ele pediu para que pudesse novamente ver Dango... ele quer acompanhar o desenvolvimento do seu sobrinho...

— Não... Katakuri foi estrito quando quis evitar excessos de visitas. — disse Maddy.

— Mas ele me falou do que aconteceu entre vocês dois... e ele está arrependido. Até queria conversar com você.

— Nem precisa de conversa. Diga a ele que são águas passadas. Não precisa vir com aquelas ladainhas dentro de minha casa!

Pudding olhou discretamente para Madaline. Do pouco que pode ouvir das duas que cochichavam, era algo a respeito do gêmeo mais novo de Katakuri e não era coisa boa.

Jamais Maddy queria ter o desprazer de ter Oven em casa. E se fosse uma desculpa esfarrapada para fazer algo pior? E se ele quisesse fazer algo ruim para Dango? A maior preocupação de Madaline nem era mais ela, e sim o filho. Ao se lembrar do dia em que quase cegou Oven e o porquê disso, ficou séria.

Katakuri tentava se concentrar na luta, mas estava preocupado com futura ação da esposa.

— Está se distraindo agora, Katakuri? Concentre-se em mim! — disse Oven, quase o acertando e não pegando por um triz.

Antes mesmo que acontecesse o que tinha previsto, Katakuri reagiu instantaneamente e nocauteou Oven de forma rápida e simples. Com seu punho de Mochi criado. Sequer golpeou o irmão diretamente com as próprias mãos.

Cracker acabou saindo da armadura após outras provocações de Daifuku.

— Vai lutar diretamente comigo, agora? — perguntou o irmão mais novo?

O outro chegou a rosnar, vendo a audácia diante da provocação dele próprio. Ele fez desaparecer o Majin. Ele realmente não sabia lutar com a lança ou espada como Cracker em pessoa, mas decidiu também lutar sem o Majin. Foi seu erro. Cracker conseguiu incrivelmente derrota-lo em menos de cinco minutos, sem tirar a vida deste. Assim como Katakuri.

— E o vencedor é...

Cracker e Katakuri venciam suas lutas. Smoothie havia perdido para Perospero, que havia aprimorado mais ainda suas habilidades desde que Mama escolheu Snack para ser um Comandante. E Snack ganhou de Charlotte Noisette, o décimo quinto filho.

Os três Comandantes Doces ficaram classificados: Perospero, Katakuri e Cracker. Vice-Comandantes: Oven, Daifuku e Smoothie, os perdedores que tiveram menos perdas que os outros.

E com isso, a cena que Katakuri previu não aconteceu, pois Maddy comemorava bastante com as outras. E Docille estava feliz, afinal seu marido sempre quis aquele posto. Dulce, apesar de desapontada pelo marido, estava feliz por ver sua amiga feliz. Comemorando aos pulos, com Dango balançando em seus braços como se fosse bem mais leve.

— Aiii... — Madaline se sentou com o filho sentado nas coxas — ele está pesando bem para comemorar junto com ele!

E Dango sorriu, batendo palmas ao ver a mãe feliz. Katakuri olhou em direção aos dois. Por debaixo da echarpe, sorria feliz. Eles eram a sua vida...

.....................

Katakuri voltava para a casa com Dango no colo, poupando Maddy de segurá-lo o tempo todo. E Madaline adorava vê-lo com o filho, confiava cegamente no seu amor. Enquanto ele colocava o garoto em outro berço, ainda maior que o primeiro, Maddy tomava um banho rápido. Ao passar pelo espelho do banheiro, como sempre acontecia, lembrava-se de Cracker. Estava feliz por ele também ter conseguido recuperar seu posto. Ao terminar, foi até Dango e foi a vez de Katakuri se banhar. Jamais deixavam o garoto sozinho até que dormisse.

Quando Dango dormiu, ambos puderam ir para suas camas dormirem em paz. Mas antes, trocavam pequenas conversas aleatórias antes de cair definitivamente no sono. Katakuri sempre dormia sem a echarpe. Mas jamais se deitava no colchão, só havia se deitado nas vezes em que teve relações com Madaline e já estavam há um ano e meses... sem terem relações sexuais. Coisa que ambos sentiam falta e apenas se aliviavam estimulando um ao outro. Mas a vontade de uma relação “completa” já os enlouquecia.

— Meu bem... você já pensou na possibilidade de Dango ganhar um irmãozinho? — perguntou Maddy, olhando para o lustre do quarto.

Katakuri a olhou.

— Já sim... mas não agora. Que tal esperar uns... cinco anos?

— Cinco anos?

— Sim... até lá, nosso filho será um pouco mais independente de cuidados... ou então mais alguns anos.

— Eu... bem... na verdade... — ela coçou o nariz e continuou sem olhar para ele — não sei se quero ter mais filhos.

— Hã?! — Katakuri se virou para ela.

— É... sabe... passar por toda aquela fase de novo... acho que meu corpo não aguenta.

— Besteira pensar assim, Maddy! — ele se posicionou como antes, cruzando os braços — logo você estará melhor como agora...

— Besteira? ...você viu todos meus sintomas e mudanças... e as condições que tive que aceitar? Eu senti tudo isso...

Diante daquela situação, Katakuri se chateava. Ele queria sim, mais filhos. Sentia falta de possuí-la como antes, de engravidá-la como foi nas vezes em que tentava um filho.

Madaline, não. Ela queria mais era apenas... sexo.


	42. Uma Nova Missão

Dois anos já haviam se passado desde o casamento de Madaline. O mundo se chocava com os últimos acontecimentos envolvendo o Governo Mundial, Yonkous e Supernovas. Big Mom se preparava para partir para Wano em busca de resgatar Zeus e dar um jeito em Luffy, cuja fama lhe derrubou a moral antes altíssima. Os Comandantes Doces foram encarregados de irem à frente para ver como estava a situação local.

Madaline estava apreensiva por dentro, embora não demonstrasse. Não era a primeira vez que Katakuri saia dos territórios da Mama para alguma missão, mas era a primeira vez que ela via o esposo partir. Vivendo juntos e totalmente em harmonia, estranhou que ficaria sem ele por tempo indeterminado. Quando esteve com a sogra enquanto grávida, sabia que logo voltaria para a Ilha do Trigo. Mas agora não... era uma situação diferente. Katakuri iria praticamente para uma guerra.

— Não vou exatamente entrar na confusão... ainda. Voltarei breve para a casa. — explicou o homem dos cabelos cor marsala, enquanto estava com o filho de um ano sentado em sua coxa.

— Você vai somente como espião, não é?

— Sim... mas eu te digo uma coisa: deve estar preparada para tudo. Não sou uma simples pessoa. Tenho um posto e deveres a cumprir. — e se aproximou da esposa que estava sentada ao seu lado — e falando nisso... você já se resolveu em relação ao nosso plano?

Esse plano era aumentar mais a descendência. Ele almejava ter mais um filho, aumentar sua posterioridade, mas Madaline não estava interessada em uma segunda gravidez. As lembranças dos pontos negativos a intimidavam ainda.

— Sim... mas vamos esperar que Dango cresça mais um pouco? Não me disse antes que esperaria cinco anos para termos mais um filho?

— Eu sugeri isso, mas... não devemos esperar um futuro tão distante... partirei para uma guerra... e não se sabe, não é?

— Ah, não me fale isso! — Madaline se levantou, esfregando os dedos em seu rosto — Aí fico mais nervosa!

Katakuri balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas com uma expressão cômica no rosto descoberto. Apenas para Madaline e Dango, ele mantinha o rosto descoberto da echarpe.

— Minha doce Madaline... — ele se levantou, colocando Dango sentado no sofá — venha cá...

Ele se pôs ajoelhado e a puxou para um abraço. Maddy sentia-se confortável com a cabeça encostada ao peito dele.

— Eu vou ficar bem... não precisa se sentir insegura. Você tem quem sempre irá te apoiar e cuidar... sim?

— Sei... mas sempre me preocuparei com você... eu o amo.

— Eu também.

— Eh... Dango!!!

— O que foi?

O abraço foi desfeito quando Madaline viu Dango escalar perigosamente o encosto do sofá, indo até o garotinho e colocando no colo.

— Nossa... cada vez mais pesado, daqui a pouco já não poderei mais pegar nos braços... — e disse olhando para Katakuri — também, tem a quem puxar... não é?

.....................

Na noite e véspera do dia da partida, todos os filhos se reuniram para se despedirem de Katakuri, Perospero e Cracker. Cada um deles seguiriam caminhos diferentes em Wano para espionarem o território. Já estavam cientes que tudo estava sob o caos.

— Daqui há alguns meses, os Vice Comandantes irão verificar como vocês estão, portanto, mantenham contato conosco! — disse Big Mom para os três.

— Entendido, Mama. — os três concordaram.

Docille se despediu de seu esposo, aparentemente preocupada, mas não tão preocupada assim... afinal, estaria sem seu esposo ali e estava mais segura em relação aos dois amantes. Antes, Daifuku e Oven propuseram a amante e cunhada que se aproximasse mais de Madaline. Ambos também tinham interesse no controle fiscal da ilha e da fábrica de farinha, além de acompanharem Madaline de longe. Especialmente Oven. Sem Madaline saber, os irmãos gêmeos de Katakuri propuseram um negócio.

— Vai deixar tudo sob o controle da Madaline? — perguntou Oven.

— Sim. Ela é a segunda dona da minha fábrica e administra bem os negócios.

— Mas planeja deixa-la sozinha tomando conta de tudo? — perguntou Daifuku.

— Mama irá auxiliá-la. E o irmão Nusstorte já tinha pedido para Dulce ficar com ela, logo ela não se sentirá tão sozinha com Dango.

Katakuri já não confiava mais nos irmãos gêmeos, mas não podia demonstrar essa desconfiança para o resto da família. Pelo bem de Madaline, ele não confiaria Daifuku e tampouco Oven para cuidar dela e do sobrinho, embora eles fossem tios de Dango.

Á pedido de Katakuri, Nusstorte seria o responsável em ajudar Madaline nos cuidados com a fábrica e com a família. Dulce já havia se oferecido antes mesmo de Daifuku e Oven, que souberam pela Mama o requisito dela. Aceitaram calados, porém com a pulga atrás da orelha. Diferente desses últimos, Nusstorte era respeitador e digno, jamais tentaria algo inconveniente com Maddy. E como Dulce era amiga de Maddy e tinha Strudel que era da mesma idade de Dango, Mama aceitou que estes ficassem por um período na Ilha do Trigo com Maddy, que respirou aliviada. Não que ela não gostasse de Docille, mas ela sabia que ela “atraia” Oven consigo.

Madaline, antes de partir para a Ilha do Trigo, ficou mais um tempo com seu marido que passaria o resto da noite no  _Chatêau_  e partiria cedo com Cracker e Perospero. Docille também fez o mesmo com seu marido, que também estava preparando-a e convencendo-a de ter um filho dele. Mesma reação de Madaline: não queria ter um filho. Mas não com a mesma razão da morena, e sim porque não queria ser mãe naquele momento.

— Mas você sabe que sua função aqui e gerar mais guerreiros... não filhinhos, exatamente. E crianças crescem logo... não terá tanto trabalho com fraldas, mamadeiras para o resto da vida! — explicou Peros.

— Eu sei... prometo pensar direitinho, não demorarei para lhe dar a resposta...

Ela parou de falar quando este se aproximava aos poucos, como se quisesse dar o bote. Estavam em um quarto particular, a sós. Ele largou o cajado feito de pirulito e puxou Docille pelo pulso, fazendo com que seu corpo bem menor batesse contra o dele.

— Oh! ...Peros...

— Não diga mais nada... — ele a carregou nos braços, deslizando a língua enorme pelo pescoço da outra. A loira de longos cachos cerrava os olhos com aquela carícia e era conduzida a enorme cama coberta por um mosqueteiro personalizado cheio de formas que lembravam doces diversos.

— Shhh... você tem todo o tempo para pensar enquanto te dou o que mais gosta... prazer! Perorin...¯ — Perospero sussurrava docemente enquanto a deitava, delicadamente desamarrando o  _corset_  da esposa.

 

— Você tem que voltar logo... onde está Dango? — perguntou Katakuri, sentado em um dos bancos da sacada do  _Chatêau_. Ele olhava para a noite enfeitada de estrelas e com poucas nuvens que cobriam a Lua.

— Está com a Pudding e Dulce, pedi que elas o olhassem enquanto eu conversava com você aqui. — disse Madaline, enquanto massageava os enormes ombros do marido que estavam cobertos pela echarpe — preciso passar um tempo a sós antes de partir. Já mantando minhas saudades...

Ele fechou os olhos, sorria por baixo da echarpe.

— Lembrei-me da primeira conversa que tive com você... em uma dessas sacadas.

— Ah... naquele dia estava bem estressada! — comentou Maddy.

— Percebi... bom, eu também estava. Não estávamos preparados para nos casarmos obrigatoriamente.

— Ainda bem que tudo mudou...

Ele imediatamente a puxou pelo antebraço, sem machucar, para seu colo, aninhando-a.

— Ai! ...

O homem levantou gentilmente a saia da esposa, colocando o dedo médio por dentro da calcinha até tocá-la no clitóris. Madaline fechou os olhos, apertando os lábios.

— ...cuidado, podem... nos ver aqui! — ela alertou.

— Está tão coberta que nenhum ângulo poderá ver o que estou fazendo com você!

Katakuri seguiu entretendo a esposa sexualmente, enquanto Madaline segurava-se em um dos braços dele, permitindo-se se estimulada da que a forma.

— Ahhh... hmmmm... você quer... aqui?

— Não... apenas quero lhe entreter discretamente... nada mais além, até porque tem que voltar logo para a casa. — ele disse beijando o pescoço da esposa por cima da echarpe, logo a descendo para tocá-la com os lábios, cuidadosamente para que nenhuma das presas a arranhasse.

— Hmmm... sim... sim...

Ele seguiu masturbando-a até que Madaline chegasse ao pico do orgasmo, tendo q segurá-la firme devido aos movimentos dela que quase faziam cair do colo dele. Ao terminar, a esposa do Comandante Doce caia aparentemente exausta em cima do abdômen dele, respirando profundamente, aliviada, satisfeita.

— Agora... você me entretém. — ele disse, colocando a mulher para baixo e em direção ao zíper da calça dele. Meio molenga, Maddy descia o zíper e colocava o enorme membro do marido para fora. Se não fosse pela habilidade do marido, que reduzia o tamanho graças a sua habilidade, ela jamais aguentaria semelhante órgão. Ela estimulava com as duas mãos, deslizando os dedos e a palma das mãos por todo o comprimento. Ele deixava escapar um gemido apertado, evitando que saísse audível o suficiente para ouvirem lá de dentro. Ela também deslizava a língua pelas duas veias proeminentes do pênis dele, sem parar de deslizar as mãos.

— Eu queria ser penetrada com  _ele_  assim... sem ser convertido em forma de mochi.

— ...não tem medo, agora?

— Acho que sim... mas gostaria de sentir sua textura natural... seu tato... suas veias... — ela se rendia enquanto fazia diversas carícias no membro fálico do marido, que se movia o corpo para trás, apoiando as mãos no encosto do banco. Ele respirava fundo, seguidamente.

A noite seguia fria, com vento fraco e tão frio a ponto de fazer os pelos do corpo se arrepiar, mas nada disso afetavam ambos, que estavam se aconchegando enquanto se satisfaziam sexualmente. Agora, era a vez de Madaline entreter Katakuri, que procurava manter firme seu próprio corpo enquanto estava prestes a chegar ao clímax.

— Ahh... vou sentir falta disso... mas é só por uns meses... — ele falava entre suspiros. Quando Maddy sentiu o pênis dele parecer mais pesado, estando a ponto de gozar, ela acelerou os movimentos das mãos, fazendo o outro ficar trêmulo. E não era por causa do frio que fazia.

Ao chegar o orgasmo, ele não pode evitar liberar o fruto do prazer dele nela toda, que não se importava nem um pouco. Ela lambia os lábios e degustava o sêmen do esposo diante dele, numa simples provocação erótica.

— É tão doce... — Madaline disse de forma sensual.

— Heh... não sou tão doce, assim... — declarou ele, pouco ofegante, mas bem satisfeito. A onda pós-orgasmo os deixavam ainda mais íntimos e carinhosos entre si. Maddy se levantou e se enfiou por baixo da enorme echarpe, buscando os lábios dele para beijá-los intensamente, passando parte do sêmen dele para os lábios do próprio.

— Diz se não é bem docinho... — ela diz com os lábios quase colados aos dele, que desliza a ponta da língua pelo canto da boca.

— É a sua saliva que deixa mais doce... — ele diz, entre leves selinhos naquela boca bem menor.

Se estivessem no quarto deles, Katakuri estenderia bem aquela “discussão”, mas ele a abraçou e, ainda com ela dentro da echarpe, teve que diminuir o ritmo que parecia aumentar as batidas do coração, o desejo por mais sexo aumentar.

— É hora de ir para a casa, Maddy...

Ela encostou a bochecha nos lábios dele e o abraçou.

— Vamos, Maddy...

— Eu vou, deixa-me me despedir só mais um pouquinho...

Após mais algumas trocas de beijos, Maddy foi se separando devagarinho dele, saindo debaixo da echarpe, mas ainda o olhando apaixonada. Katakuri a olhava da mesma forma.

— Não demorarei tanto...

— Eu estarei esperando!

Ela se ajeitou assim como ele guardava seu órgão sexual, pondo-se como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Ajudou a mulher a limpar o rosto e partes da roupa dela que estavam com o registro do seu gozo e a conduziu para dentro do  _Chatêau_.

Antes de partir, Katakuri não podia deixar de pegar o filho nos braços e apertá-lo em um aconchegante abraço, na frente da Mama e da família criada por Nusstorte.

— É um bom exemplo de pai! — comentou o irmão mais novo.

— Sim... ele tem me ajudado muito a ser uma mãe. — comentou Madaline.

— E quando será um bom pai para outros? — Big Mom perguntou para o filho.

— Breve... breve.

Katakuri não quis se estender. Também não queria passar a pressão de sua parte para ela, visto que a sogra já fazia isso.

Após aquela despedida “calorosa”, Madaline seguiu feliz e confiante para sua casa na ilha do Katakuri, junto a Dulce, Nusstorte e Strudel.

.....................

Katakuri partiu com os irmãos sem a Maddy e Dango presentes no porto que era o ponto de saída do território da Mama. Habitantes locais saudavam os “heróis” que partiam para uma missão. E quanto menos olhasse para trás, seguia mais firme para sua missão. Enquanto isso, Madaline seguia com o trabalho de Katakuri na fábrica de farinha, ao lado de Nusstorte. Dulce e algumas criadas babás tomavam conta de Dango, que adorava a companhia do primo Strudel. Dulce olhava ambos e imaginava-os como seriam no futuro. Guerreiros que superariam até seus respectivos pais.

Perospero orientou Cracker e Katakuri seu plano para se infiltrarem como espiões. Tiveram que conseguir disfarces para que não fossem reconhecidos. Kaido tinha avisado a Big Mom que não se metesse nos negócios dele em relação à Luffy. Ele não ousaria em começar uma guerra com ela, mesmo que ambos já não tivessem mais situações para começarem uma briga necessária.

E ambos combinaram se separar e retornarem em um período de um mês para seus respectivos submarinos o qual transportaram até o litoral deserto de Wano. Dali em diante, eles obteriam informações necessárias do lugar que estava devastado pela violência e pela fome. Em seus diversos pontos, obtinham informações sobre Luffy e possíveis aliados: Katakuri e Cracker ouviram que este tinha sido capturado com o bando pelo Kaido, enquanto Perospero ouviu que Luffy tinha causado o caos devido à perda de um dos seus companheiros. Boatos que poderiam ser reais ou não, visto que haviam poucos habitantes em estado deplorável e que andavam sendo espiados. Os próprios filhos da Mama já tinham sido notados por respectivos agentes de Kaido, porém estavam extremamente cobertos em disfarces que lembravam as pessoas de Wano.

 

Sob a orientação dos gêmeos, Charlotte Mont-D’Or, aceitou visitar a Ilha do Trigo e ver como estavam as coisas e como Madaline estava, administrando tudo aquilo com a ajuda do cunhado Nusstorte.

— Não se preocupem, serei discreto. E como quase não nos falamos, não suspeitarão que eu esteja a pedido de vocês!

— Seja bem detalhista com as informações, Mont-D’Or. — recomendou Daifuku.

— Serei. — disse, com um sorriso suspeito no rosto — Aliás, estou curioso para ver como Madaline está assumindo o posto de Katakuri naquela fábrica... visto que ele nunca quis que outros irmãos trabalhassem ali com ele, surpreendi quando ele confiou aquela garota!

— Ele é meio guloso com poder... — disse Oven — mas está meio cego em relação à Madaline.

— Uma garota que só serve apenas para cuidar da casa e dos filhos... tendo uma oportunidade que não lhe corresponde. — acrescentou Daifuku.

— Pelo que notei, ela mudou nesses dois anos... já não parece mais aquela mocinha rebelde... vejo-a mais respeitosa em relação a nós. Sei lá, eu acho.

— Mas ela ainda não aprendeu certas coisas... — Oven coçou a barbicha, lembrando-se do último encontro dele com a cunhada.

— Oras... ela não é uma de nós, apesar de fazer parte da família. — disse Daifuku.

Enquanto isso, Mama atendia alguém pelo den den mushi...

— Mas então... eu disse que preciso recuperar uma coisa minha. E você não vai me impedir.

— O que é então?! — uma voz grossa e meio rouca perguntou. — Estou com eles aqui... diga-me o tesouro que quer pegar, eu te entregarei.

Big Mom fez uma careta. Então Kaido havia feito o que ela queria fazer... mas ela ainda estava necessitada do seu homie Zeus.

— Está com eles uma nuvem enorme, grossa... sob o controle de uma rapariga de cabelos cor de cobre?

— Sim... sim, é um dos membros do Bando do Chapéu de...

— Ele é meu homie! Esses idiotas o sequestraram!

Kaido começou a rir do outro lado da linha, bebendo seu saque em seguida em longos goles.

— Qual é a graça? — Mama perguntava com uma veia alta na lateral da testa.

— Esqueça! Não foi nada demais! ...eu mesmo mandarei que o envie até aí!

— Eu faço questão de busca-lo! Mandarei meus homens até aí buscarem Zeus!

Kaido coçava o enorme cavanhaque.

— Ahh... você teimosa como sempre, Linlin!

— Eu quero Zeus de volta!

Ambos discutiam sobre a forma como Zeus seria entregue. Kaido não queria que Mama pisasse em Wano.

— Está tudo tão tranquilo aqui, se vier até aqui só vai piorar as coisas! — disse com certo tom de sarcasmo.

— Não estou nem aí para a situação em seu país! — Mama disse da mesma forma que o Yonko.

Rosnaram baixinho em seus respectivos lugares.

Ambos queriam a cabeça de Luffy e o bando. Entre eles, havia uma disputa e Kaido não permitiria que ela o fizesse em seu lugar.

— A situação aqui não está fácil para invasores...

— E esse tal Luffy? Você o capturou?

— Digamos... que está fazendo companhia aqui comigo, ele e alguns deles!

— Hum...

— Mas não se preocupe... mandarei sua nuvenzinha em segurança.

— É Zeus!!! — Mama afirmou nervosa.

Prometheus, que estava ao lado da Mama, parecia apático. Sentia falta do companheiro e a energia diminuída por causa disso. Linlin queria ambos ao seu lado, mais poderosos que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gomen pela demora, tava sem ânimo p escrever, mas agora pode vir mais 1 ou 2 capítulos seguidos, enquanto durarem os estoques da criatividade da autora xD)


	43. Missão Complicada

— Eu partirei!

Mama estava decidida e seguiria para Wano sozinha, esperando encontrar o navio dela ancorado no ponto onde havia combinado com os três. Já haviam se passado dois meses desde que Katakuri havia partido e ela confiou seu território nos Vice Comandantes, enquanto levou consigo alguns dos filhos adultos mais novos.

Na Ilha do Trigo, Madaline comandava não só os negócios da fábrica como toda a ilha, com ajuda de Charlotte Nusstorte, que a auxiliava e a protegia. Conforme Daifuku e Oven haviam pedido, Mont-D’Or visitou a ilha de Katakuri como um espião secreto dos dois.

— Seja bem vindo, cunhado Mont-D’Or! — Madaline disse, recebendo o proprietário da Ilha do Queijo.

— Madaline... é uma surpresa o que vejo! — comentou o cunhado.

— Surpresa?

— Sim. Vejo uma mulher bem mais madura e bem preparada para cuidar de um território da Mama!

— Ah... bem, não estou tão sozinha assim! Meus cunhados estão me auxiliando! — justificou a morena, levemente lisonjeada.

Maddy também ofereceu a hospitalidade da casa. Tudo que Mont-D’Or via não era tão esperado. Não havia nada que pudesse “incriminar” Madaline para Oven e Daifuku. A própria Big Mom já havia verificado com seus olhos quando esteve na ilha antes de se preparar para partir. Mas o loiro estava desconfiado em relação aos gêmeos. Não era porque eles eram irmãos diretos de Katakuri, mas pela Madaline. Para Mont-D’Or, eles não tinham tão boas intenções quando “queriam saber como estava a cunhada, afinal era a mãe do nosso sobrinho”. Não falou nada de suas suspeitas nem para quem confiasse mais, afinal a família deveria estar unida sempre. Mas a desconfiança... ainda era maior.

.....................

A situação em Wano para os três filhos de Big Mom estava complicada. Já havia espiões exímios de Kaido que haviam detectado mais invasores. Circulava pelo país a captura do bando do Luffy, o que fez Katakuri ficar surpreso. Afinal, não o odiava por tê-lo derrotado; tinha tido a experiência de ter lutado com um digno lutador, achava Luffy um pirata honrado. Mas nada podia fazer para ajuda-lo, estava ali para colher informações o suficiente para retornar para o submarino e depois, o navio enorme da Mama que estava em um ponto distante e seguro.

Perto do litoral ao nordeste do ponto donde os três chegaram, soldados de Kaido o cercaram e começaram a fazer perguntas, querendo saber da origem dele.

— Sabemos que você não é deste país! E se for um dos aliados de nossos inimigos, teremos que prendê-lo.

Katakuri nada respondeu e seguiu adiante. Os homens começaram a ataca-lo com tiros, lanças e típicas armas de samurais, como shuriken¹ e naginata², mas nada o afetava porque eram armas comuns e sua conversão em  _mochi_  não permitiam que o ferisse normalmente. Então Katakuri revelou apenas sua Mogura e os atacou perfeitamente, chamando a atenção de outros guerreiros que já desconfiavam e reportavam pelo den den mushi para Kaido.

— Este usa uma lança? Como é a fisionomia dele?

— Não dá para ver, Lorde Kaido! Está todo coberto com um capuz preto e parece vestir um kimono preto e tem um capuz da mesma cor que cobre todo o rosto!

“São os filhos dela! Linlin já mandou os dela para cá!”, Kaido deduziu.

— Desconfio que são os guerreiros dessa Big Mom! Se desse para identificar a fisionomia, conheço alguns deles!

— Não podemos confirmar nada, Lorde Kaido! Este que estamos enfrentando está usando algo similar a um tridente e já derrotou muitos de nós! Ele é um usuário de Akuma no Mi, ele se converte em uma matéria que nos impede de prendê-lo ou ferí-lo!

“São eles!”

— Convoque os guerreiros de elite! Eles podem imobilizar usuários de Akuma no Mi! — Kaido ordenava em voz alta.

— S-sim, senhor!

Em outro den den mushi...

— Lorde Kaido, um suspeito usuário de uma Akuma no Mi atacou nosso exército com soldados estranho em forma de biscoito!

— Em forma de biscoito?!

“São eles, a Linlin é teimosa!”, ele apertava os punhos que estralavam um som bem audível. “Mas seria bom pegá-los e fazê-los derrotarem outros inimigos que estejam querendo ajudar esses novatos!”

Cracker e Perospero retornavam aos respectivos submarinos, mas haviam sido descobertos e lidavam com inúmeros inimigos. Cracker, dentro do maior soldado de biscoito, destruiu ainda mais uma área onde já não tinha uma alma viva sequer e conseguiu retornar às pressas ao submarino, desfazendo dos soldados de biscoitos criados por ele no mar. Mas o seu soldado estava totalmente danificado por fora.

— Sorte que tenho essa armadura! — disse ele, irritado por não ter mais condições e nem tempo para lidar com os adversários.

— Kikukuku...  _Candy Bridge_!!

Perospero criou uma ponte feita de bala que atravessava nuvens para que pudesse chegar ao submarino, antes seguindo em alto mar por uma lancha feita de bala.

Katakuri também seguia para o seu submarino, mas um dardo... um simples dardo, atacado por alguém bastante distante dele, conseguiu perfurar suas vestes, atingindo o braço. Ele sentiu que foi ferido e imediatamente previu o futuro para sabe o que poderia evitar. O que viu fez arregalar os olhos. Ia ser capturado por causa do “veneno” que imobilizava usuários de Akuma no Mi. Não podia evitar aquilo, mas resolveu parar de encarar mais adversários e se esconder em um beco sujo que havia visto. O efeito era preciso, sequer conseguia se converter em mochi. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Pensou nos outros irmãos e temeu que isso acontecesse com eles também.

— Droga... — Katakuri balbuciou pouco antes de sentir dormência nos membros superiores e inferiores. Ao pressentir que homens se aproximavam, ele se jogou rapidamente em um entulho de lixo enorme e teve que suportar aquele cheiro. Ele esperava que o efeito fosse passageiro. Olhando o braço, lá estava o dardo preto que fazia mover parte de suas veias do braço visíveis. Ele tentou tirar a sangue frio, mas não conseguiu. Aos poucos, sentia-se totalmente sem sentidos, até que perdeu a consciência.

.....................

Whole Cake, Ilha do Trigo.

Madaline retornava do trabalho na fábrica meio cansada, doida para entrar numa banheira morna e relaxar os músculos. Ela fazia praticamente tudo que Katakuri fazia: vistoria nas plantações de trigo, nas máquinas e nos funcionários, juntamente com a administração local da fábrica. Se não fosse a ajuda de Nusstorte e alguns dos seus subordinados, talvez ela não aguentasse tudo sozinha.

— Madaline chegou! — Dulce deixou as crianças e foi recebê-la.

— Seu esposo vem vindo também. Ah... estou cansada! — sentou-se no sofá, diante das crianças que brincavam no tapete. Ela olhou Dango e curvou os lábios em um sorriso.

— Vá descansar, eu cuido do Dango o resto da noite.

— Colocaria para dormir, por mim?

— Claro!

Strudel se aproximava das pernas de Madaline, agarrando-se nelas para ficar de pé e poder subir no sofá.

— Ah, eles adoram escalar esse sofá, viu?

— Sim... Dango quase caiu feio do encosto para o chão duas vezes aqui. — comentou Maddy, encostada e com os olhos fechados.

— Estão firmando os pés no chão... cada vez deixando de engatinhar.

Dulce parou de falar quando viu que Maddy cochilava enquanto ela falava. Um dos criados se aproximou.

— Posso leva-la ao quarto?

— Não... — disse Dulce em tom mais baixo — deixemos a nossa Madaline dormir aí, com o filho dela perto. Eu só a ajeitarei no sofá.

— Sra. Dulce, seu marido está chegando. — uma criada avisou.

— Vou recebê-lo!

A loira ajeitou a cunhada e amiga no sofá e foi receber o marido, também aparentando querer descansar.

 

Ilha da Bala, Casa de Perospero e Docille.

— Como estão as coisas aí? — Docille ligava para a irmã pelo den den mushi.

— Estão bem... estou ajudando Maddy a cuidar do filho enquanto vai para o trabalho na fábrica... ela assumiu temporariamente as tarefas do marido, às vezes chega bem cansada... mas ela está muito bem!

— Que bom saber, e meu sobrinho? Apesar de não ser sobrinho direto do Peros, considero-o como um.

— Dango está muito bem! Se bobear, ele vai ultrapassar meu filho no tamanho! Ele está muito lindinho!

— Imagino como ficará quando adulto! — ela comentava enrolando os fios do telefone em forma de caramujo.

— Mas você tem alguma notícia para me dar?

— Bem... novidades, não exatamente. Já sabe que Mama está se preparando para ir até Wano buscar Zeus, que está com o bando daqueles novatos que destruíram o casamento da Pudding, não é?

— E quando ela irá?

— Quando meu marido e os outros Comandantes voltarem. Ele disse que voltaria no máximo em três meses! Já partiram há dois...

— Espero que voltem bem!

— Voltarão, sim. Foram apenas para coletar informações. O negócio é... depois que Mama e todos os comandantes forem para esse país Wano. Aliás, os Vices ficarão para tomar conta de Whole Cake, afinal não podemos ficar totalmente desguarnecidas, não é? Já iremos ficar ausentes de Mama e dos mais fortes guerreiros!

— Ah... ainda bem que meu marido não foi convocado! Ah, lembrei de uma coisa!

— O que?

— Tem visto Galette por esses dias?

— Não. Deve estar na ilha dela.

— Gostaria de falar uma coisa com ela, mas nem tive tempo de comunica-la nesses meses. Também não queria incomodá-la por telefone.

— Ah, se vocês são amigas! Ela deve estar incomodada por você não ligar, ao menos. Quer saber, eu farei contato e pedirei que vá até a ilha do Katakuri.

— Se quiser fazer, tudo bem! Obrigada, mana...

— O que não faço pela minha maninha e cunhadinha?

Assim Docille fez. Contatou Galette, que imediatamente foi para a Ilha do trigo, na companhia da irmã gêmea Poire.

— Que bom que veio até aqui! — A loira recebeu a cunhada em um abraço forte, correspondido pela outra. Mas também recebeu a outra cunhada muito bem. Todas se davam bem ali, principalmente as mais próximas.

— Estranhei não ter me ligado mais... — comentou a mulher de cabelos rosados e encaracolados.

— Estou atarefada aqui, ajudando Maddy! Ela agora está lá na fábrica.

— Onde está o pequeno Dango? — perguntou Poire.

— Na sala, com o meu filho. Estão sempre juntos brincando!

Poire deixou as duas a sós.

— Senti falta de nossas conversas! — disse Galette — Também tive atarefada, estou fazendo muitas coisas para a Mama. Ela partirá logo que chegarem os meus irmãos. Ah, tem mais...

— Vamos até a cozinha colocar tudo em dia. — Dulce puxou a cunhada pela mão — Ah, quer alguma bebida?

.....................

Wano. Uma área suburbana ao litoral, perto de onde Katakuri partiria em direção ao submarino.

Ele abriu os olhos. Ele via tudo turvo e sentia vontade de vomitar. O cheiro insuportável o fez sair do monte de lixo onde se escondeu para aliviar o embrulho do estômago.

— Eca!

Katakuri cessou o vômito meio ofegante, ouvindo a voz similar de uma garota. O ser dono da voz aproximou-se do homem.

— O senhor está bem? Olha... está precisando de um banho, viu?

Ele se virou em direção à voz. A mocinha, uma criatura pouco menor que Madaline, se espantou com a enorme figura coberta aparentemente intimidadora.

— Nossa! O senhor é bem grandão!

Ele viu a figura. De kimono meio esfarrapado, cabelos negros em um penteado similar as maikos³, olhos negros e amendoados, levemente puxados.

— Não diga mais nada. — pediu Katakuri.

— Oh!!! O senhor deve ser bem poderoso! — a menina disse ao ouvir o tom grave e sério da voz — se o senhor for um andarilho perdido, sinto dizer que este lugar não tem nada a oferecer! Sobrevivemos catando do lixo o que podemos consumir... — parou para olhar em direção ao vômito — e o senhor ainda suja nossa área de sobrevivência!

O segundo filho da Família Charlotte olhou surpreso e nada contente com aquela situação. Usou brevemente sua habilidade de prever o futuro e viu que ela era de paz e que ofereceria sua própria casa para ele poder se limpar daquela sujeira toda.

— Onde você mora?

— Moro aqui atrás, atrás desse beco. É um casebre bem humilde, mas lá poderá ao menos se banhar.

Katakuri viu pelos arredores que estava tudo vazio, apenas duas figuras, aparentemente habitantes do local, andando com enormes sacolas nas costas. A situação parecia desastrosa naquela área de Wano. Precisava retornar ao submarino, ao navio... para sua casa.

— Pode andar tranquilamente?

— ...posso.

— Mas terá que apressar os passos... vem chuva forte por aí!

A jovem levou Katakuri rapidamente para a casa. Ele tentava seguir os passos dela, mas estava ainda molenga e com aquele dardo encravado no braço. Doía muito, mas a dor era o que menos incomodava, e sim aquele dardo.

Pelo céu cinzento, viria mais uma chuva torrencial. Bem perto dali, a sequência de casebres humildes abrigavam alguns habitantes daquela região de Wano.

— Droga... com essa chuva, ficaremos dias sem poder sair e buscar necessidades! — comentou a mocinha, levando Katakuri para dentro a ponto de assustar os dois velhinhos que estavam descansando perto de uma lareira pequena.

— Outro estrangeiro! — disse um senhor de cabelos brancos e na altura dos ombros.

— Vão invadir nossa casa atrás dele! — foi a vez de uma senhora, também de cabelos brancos e presos em um coque, manifestar-se.

— Não vão, vovó! Com essa chuva, ninguém sairá de casa e ele poderá ficar aqui até se limpar. Ele está precisando, olha esse cheiro!

— Pobre homem... — comentou a idosa.

— Mas como ele é enorme! — o homem, avô da garota, olhou Katakuri todo encapuzado e coberto de cima para baixo — E... e como está fedendo!

— Mas parece bom homem... está perdido, achei dormindo no meio do lixo. Andando, parece que está machucado. Vocês mesmos que me ensinaram a socorrer quem precisa, não? — disse a menina.

— Sim, mas... que não nos venha trazer problemas! — e o idoso se virou para Katakuri — quem é você?

— Um homem sem casa... perdido por aqui. Mas não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo, prometo!

Os avós da garota se olharam ao ouvir uma voz tão potente. Nunca tinham visto um homem assim. Diferente até dos subordinados de Kaido que faziam vistoria por aí.

Naquele dia, Katakuri pode ter a privacidade de se higienizar de toda aquela roupa que usou como disfarce. Por sorte, suas roupas originais que estavam por baixo do disfarce não absorveu o cheiro ruim das do disfarce. Enquanto ele se banhava, os avós perguntavam como a neta havia encontrado aquele homem.

Despido, Katakuri analisou o dardo e reconheceu como uma típica arma que contém substância para afetar a vítima. Provavelmente, uma arma feita com kairoseki, um mineral natural de origem marítima que pode drenar a energia dos usuários de Akuma no Mi, em um ponto onde eles não podem controlar os seus poderes. O efeito parecia passageiro, mas Katakuri estava sem poder se converter em  _mochi_.

— Enquanto isso estiver em meu braço... ah! — ele chiava baixinho de dores pelo corpo. Há quantos anos não sentia isso?

— Senhor estrangeiro... já terminou seu banho? Depois me entregue suas roupas para lavar. — a avó da menina que o acolheu bateu constantemente na porta enquanto falava.

— Já estou saindo... mas eu não tenho roupas substitutas! — disse Katakuri. Afinal, não queria que os vissem com suas roupas comuns.

— Meu marido tem uma capa que usa para cobrir a carroça dele, será que serve para seu tamanho?

O homem quase riu alto. Ele entendeu que aquela pobre família vivia dos recursos possíveis e até impossíveis para sobreviver. E provavelmente não tinham uma roupa do tamanho dele.

— Serve! — Katakuri concordou.

Ele teve que ficar “vestido” imprevistamente com a capa preta da carroça velha do homem, por cima da roupa de sempre. Sua echarpe era a única peça que estava acima da capa, sempre escondendo do nariz para baixo.

— Então, é um andarilho que está sendo seguido injustamente por esses bandidos desse Kaido? — comentou o avô.

— Sim. — Katakuri teve que esconder na base da mentira sobre si mesmo — Apenas quero sair desse país, tenho um navio que está me esperando.

— É... você é um... pirata?! — perguntou a senhora, aparentemente assustada.

Katakuri fez com a cabeça que não. Não queria assustar mais aqueles que estavam se arriscando para mantê-lo ali.

— Seria bom que fosse! Sabia que todos os piratas são ruins? E...

— Shhhh! Caluda! — ordenou a avó para a neta.

— Por que... está com a mão no braço? Está machucado? Eu sei fazer curativos, com o pouco que tenho posso ajuda-lo. — o senhor se ofereceu.

Katakuri estava duvidoso se pudesse perguntar ou não como pudesse se livrar daquele dardo encravado. Olhou para baixo como se estivesse na dúvida de responder e previu o mesmo velho não só tirando o dardo como falando sobre ele.

— Claro.

Apenas desnudando o braço esquerdo, o velho analisou o dardo.

— Que braço tão bonito! Tão forte... deve ser um guerreiro...

— Para de falar demais, Hasuko! — a avó deu um leve cascudo.

— Ai, vovó! Não falei nada demais! — ela acariciava a nuca com um jeito choroso.

— Você tem dezessete anos e ainda faz comentários bobos típicos de uma criança!

Katakuri olhou brevemente para a garota.

— Isso é um dardo específico, ele é daqueles que encravam na pele, mas se solta se mexer nessa válvula aqui... — o idoso dirigiu os dedos até uma válvula no meio do dardo e, como se estivesse abrindo um cofre, conseguiu desprender o dardo. Katakuri olhou a ferida aberta no braço desaparecer aos poucos. Percebeu que podia se converter em  _mochi_  novamente. Quando o velho olhou para a ferida, surpreendeu-se.

— Ué?

— Não há necessidade de fazer curativos. Eu próprio posso fazer isso.

— Eu... já fui atacado por um desses uma vez. Há muitos anos, quando me confundiram com um pirata. Isso aqui é feito de kairoseki, já ouviu falar nas “Pedras do Mar?” — e entregou o dardo para Katakuri, que analisou o objeto.

— Sei sim. Só não conhecia esse tipo de mobilização. Agora sei como lidar com esses... — Katakuri comentou, olhando para o dardo. Deduziu que alguém atacou por trás e em uma posição em que não pudesse ser percebido. Deveria ter ficado mais atento, estava se cobrando internamente por causa disso.

— Senhor... poderia me dizer seu nome? — Hasuko se aproximou tímida do hóspede para perguntar.

— Por enquanto, não... perdão.

— Não precisa dar ouvidos para essa menina! — a avó puxou a garota para o lado dela.

“Preciso sair daqui logo... mas não quero trazer perigos para esses pobres seres!”, pensou Katakuri. Já imaginava aquele casebre sendo invadido se caso estivessem buscando possíveis inimigos de Kaido e aliados dos piratas que estavam sob seu poder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shuriken¹: Estrela de arremesso, utilizada para ferir determinadas partes do corpo através de perfuração, sendo arremessada girando como um disco. 
> 
> naginata²: É uma alabarda de aproximadamente 2 metros, usada intensamente no Japão feudal pelos samurais. 
> 
> maiko³: Aprendiz de gueixa. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fonte: aidobonsai.com/tag/armas-ninjas


	44. O Começo de Uma Tempestade

— Ele ainda não chegou... — Cracker já estava no navio com Perospero, à espera de Katakuri.

— Será que contatamos com ele agora? — Perospero analisava a situação com o irmão.

— Faça isso!

O den den mushi de Katakuri estava no meio daquele entulho enorme de lixo onde estava, sem contar que alguns moradores local já haviam vasculhado por aí.

— Eu perdi! — Katakuri constatou enquanto se tateava por dentro — E agora, como vou me comunicar com eles?

— O que foi, senhor?

— Talvez... você possa me ajudar. Sabe o que é um den den mushi?

— Claro que sei! Mas não temos um. Desde o caos que se implantou aqui, não temos meios de comunicação, muitas coisas dos meus avós foram furtadas e, senão, quebradas!

— Vá até aquela pilha de lixo onde me encontrou. Serei grato se a senhorita conseguir pegar um den den mushi assim: ... — e descreveu-o para Hasuko, que foi imediatamente para o local. E tentativa frustrada: alguém já havia pegado.

E na casa de quem pegou o den den mushi, um homem atendia.

— Por favor, nos tire daqui! Esse país se tornou o caos da miséria e da tirania de Kaido!!! — o tal homem implorava.

Cracker e Perospero ouviram a voz que não era de Katakuri.

— Acho que temos problemas.

— Na verdade, nosso irmão Katakuri.

— Mas... justo ele?!

— Vamos avisar a Mama. Ela já vem mesmo para cá resgatar Zeus e... agora, o Katakuri.

Assim fizeram. Mama ficou louca ao ouvir de Perospero que dois dias se passaram e nada que os informassem sobre Katakuri, que estava muito bem guardado em um casebre onde praticamente tinha que ficar curvado.

De noitinha, Katakuri falou do plano que tinha em mente para que pudesse chegar ao porto de onde veio – e que não estava tão longe. Hasuko levaria uma cesta de mochi até o porto como se estivesse levando uma colheita de lixo para si. De lá, ele se viraria até conseguir o submarino.

— Estranho... você ficou tão pouco tempo e já se vai... e já sinto falta! — disse Hasuko, enquanto servia uma sopa feita de água fervida e poucos pedaços de tofu, aparentemente perto do vencimento.

— É preciso. Também tenho uma família... um filho...

A adolescente ficou surpresa.

— E uma irmãzinha mais ou menos da sua idade.

O suficiente para Hasuko se magoar um pouco por dentro. Em poucos dias, nutriu dentro de si um amor por Katakuri e esperava que ele a levasse dali com os avós um dia. E que se pudesse, casasse com ele. Hasuko era uma garota sonhadora e otimista, acreditava que alguém pudesse salvar Wano e que pudesse casar com ela e tirá-la dali com seus avós. Ela sabia que isso era um sonho mesmo, mas tendo Katakuri como breve hóspede, acabou secretamente tendo desses sonhos revividos.

— Então... não tenho chances mesmo. — ela deixou escapulir dos lábios.

— Do que está falando?

— Nada, nada, nada não! — ela gesticulava com as mãos, aparente envergonhada com o “pensar em voz alta” — nós vamos fazer isso em que dia?

Katakuri parou de ingerir aquela sopa que estava quase embrulhando o estômago, aparentemente já com a fome saciada.

— ...hoje mesmo, bem no meio da noite.

— Mas... meus avós não permitirão que eu saia a noite!

— Seu avô te acompanhará nessa jornada. Não se preocupe!

Ela pôs a mão tão menor no ombro do homem.

— Tenha cuidado, senhor... puxa, ainda não sei seu nome. Poderia me dizer qual é?

Ele revelou, fazendo a outra sorrir.

— Só posso falar isso de mim. Nada mais.

A outra começou a lacrimejar, sem conseguir segurar a vontade de chorar.

— Tenha cuidado, sr. ...Katakuri!

— Eu terei. — ele fez um cafuné amistoso na cabeça da garota, que abraçou o antebraço dele. Ele fechou os olhos. Aquilo seria um presságio bom... ou ruim?

Após a meia noite, Hasuko e o avô levavam o cesto em direção ao porto conforme Katakuri havia pedido. Era pesado para os dois levarem facilmente, então iam arrastando com cuidado o cesto de _mochi_ pelo chão. Já no cais, um homem misterioso, aparentemente um subordinado do tirano Kaidou, barrou os dois coitados.

— Que estão levando aí?

Hasuko e o avô se olharam.

— Er... é só um resto de comida que sempre deixamos aqui para que outras pessoas possam aproveitar também! — disse o velho, quase gaguejando, segurando-se firmemente por dentro para não parecer que escondia algo ali.

— Ora, vejamos...

O tal subordinado abriu o cesto e viu boa quantidade de _mochi_.

— Humm... não me digam que estão cultivando sem autorização, hein?

— Não, recebemos isso de doadores anônimos que visitam nossa aldeia, você sabe...

— Dá isso aqui! — o homem tirou a força o cesto — isso vai ficar comigo. Agora sumam daqui, já! Agora! Senão eu amarro os pés de vocês em uma pedra e lanço ao mar!

— S-sim, s-senhor, com licença! — e foi puxando a neta para si — venha, vamos embora!

— Mas... vai ficar tudo bem... — Hasuko hesitava um pouco antes de sair dali, sendo puxada com mais insistência pelo velho.

— Vai, sim! Vamos!

Quando avô e neta desapareceram, o tal homem pegou no _mochi_ aparentemente grudento e começou a gargalhar.

— Vou visitar essa cultivação e destruir tudo! Bando de camponeses insignificantes!

No mesmo instante, aquele _mochi_ envolveu todo o corpo do subordinado e, tampando-lhe a boca, quebrou todos os ossos, praticamente moendo-o todo. Katakuri, sem disfarce algum, seguiu na calada da noite até o submarino. Previu que faria tudo com sucesso e, sorrindo por trás da echarpe, seguiu o caminho tão esperado: de volta para casa.

 

O submarino sinalizou para o navio. Perospero e Cracker foram avisados pelos seus subordinados a chegada de Katakuri. Por dentro, ambos estavam aliviados. Por fora, foram receber o irmão quase dando bronca.

— Perdão... aconteceram alguns imprevistos... mas já estou aqui!

— Que bom! Pensei que havia sido capturado, estávamos te contatando pelo den den mushi! — disse Cracker.

— Eu o perdi... alias, contarei as informações que coletei depois, agora quero descansar! — e deixou os irmãos onde estavam, dirigindo-se em direção a proa do navio para se encostar e tirar uma soneca.

Perospero avisou a Mama que estavam retornando. Logo, a notícia espalhava pela família e Madaline se encheu de alegria e alívio ao ouvir a notícia por Nusstorte.

— Logo, teremos que voltar para a minha casa, Madaline... foi um imenso prazer em ajuda-la com os negócios da ilha! — Nusstorte puxou a cunhada em um abraço, sendo educadamente correspondido.

— Fico feliz por ter me ajudado! — disse a morena.

— Quando precisar de nós, Mama com certeza irá permitir que nós fiquemos aqui.

Katakuri e os outros Comandantes Doces retornaram tranquilamente. Mas algo dentro da cabeça dele fervilhava: a situação dos habitantes de Wano. Aquele vilarejo pobre, aquela família constituída apenas por avós e uma neta que catavam lixo para encontrar o que comer e vestir. Ele não podia trazê-los consigo, jamais que Mama admitiria aqueles coitados ali.

Mas voltaria para lá com segurança maior, com a Mama ao lado. Seria uma grande batalha em busca de Zeus. Mas... se pudesse, ele tentaria tirá-los dali e mantê-los em sua casa. Ele tinha um grande senso de honra e queria muito agradecê-los por terem salvado.

Madaline surpreendeu Katakuri, que viu tudo como ele havia deixado há meses atrás. Viu que sua mulher, mesmo com ajuda de um irmão, podia conduzir aquele seu território. Nada era melhor que chegar ao lar e ter alguém que pudesse confiar. Apesar de amar a família, Madaline era alguém que ele podia confiar até os segredos.

— Você é a legítima herdeira dos meus negócios! Dessa ilha! — disse ele.

— E Dango também, não é? — lembrou Madaline.

— Também!

Mas Katakuri teria que deixar Madaline dentro de mais alguns meses. Mas ao ver o retorno do marido, tinha mais confiança que ele voltaria normalmente como sempre. E a despedida foi a mesma coisa. Porém, ele tinha um pedido a fazer:

— Quando retornarmos, vamos ter mais um filho. Quero que me prometa isso.

— Vou pensar...

— Não pense, prometa! — os olhos deles brilhavam, enquanto beijava a mão bem menor da esposa.

— ...prometo!

.....................

— Papa...

— Dango...

Madaline sorriu emocionada ao ver o filho pronunciando um chamado que era para seu pai.

— É uma pena que ele não está aqui para ver... mas ele virá logo, logo!

— É impressão minha ou ouvi uma vozinha de criança? — Pudding se aproximou da mãe e filho. Ela estava em visita a Madaline.

— Sim, ele chamou pelo papa dele.

A mais nova sorriu e sentou-se no chão, ficando ao lado do cercadinho que estava no meio da grande sala.

— Não entendi por que Mama deixou Cracker e Smoothie aqui conosco. Pensei que iriam para Wano.

— Eles vão fazer a guarda dos nossos territórios, junto com outros de nossos irmãos, como Counter, Cadenza, Nusstorte, Mont-D’Or, Bavarois...

— Sei... mas eu preferia que Katakuri estivesse aqui...

— Mas ele é um guerreiro superior... Mama confia muito nele.

Eles já tinham partido há meses também. A morena não tinha notícias extras do marido e até preferia que não tivesse. Tinha medo da ansiedade atormentar mais que o de costume. Estava feliz ao lado do filhinho que crescia bem e dava traços do pai. Pensava se ele também herdaria aquelas presas. Não que se importasse com isso, mas temia pelo futuro e que se sentisse mal por causa de alguma experiência vivida, assim como foi com Katakuri.

.......................

Wano. Território de Kaidou.

— Ela teimou...

— Vamos aniquilá-la?

— Está achando que é fácil lidar com aquela mulher?! — Kaido se levantou furioso. Já estava furioso porque Luffy e aliados conseguiram escapar e queriam resgatar alguns membros. Zeus estava isolado em um quarto, tão apático como estava Prometheus.

— Então?

— Vamos dar um susto naquela mulher... vamos dar por morto um dos filhos dela!

— Mas... Lorde Kaido, isso a deixará louca!

— E com um pouco de vulnerabilidade... conheço bem aquela mulher... — ele apertava seu enorme bastão cheio de diversos pregos.

— Você me disse... que encontrou um dos meus homens morto no porto em direção ao noroeste... sudeste... não me lembro!

— Sim.

— Então... eles matam nossos homens... temos que matar os dela! Quero que ache o mais forte dos filhos dela... e faça o mesmo!

— Claro... tem o de maior recompensa, quase perto a recompensa daquele fedelho: Charlotte Katakuri.

— Katakuri... Katakuri... esse nome é familiar!

— Quer que eu pesquise sobre ele?

— Vá!

Wano estava totalmente tomada pela guerra. O vilarejo de Hasuko foi atacado e foi sofrível para ajudar os avós a fugirem, enquanto outros habitantes puseram fogo. Os três pereceram em lágrimas diante de uma batalha sofrida para manter aquele lugar, agora totalmente coberto em chamas e com alguns membros mortos. E foram dez dias de fuga pelos matos, até que foram encontrados por Zoro e alguns habitantes do local, que os acolheram. Zoro protegia o bando que o seguia, enquanto Luffy e alguns aliados se dirigiam até Kaido.

Quando Mama invadiu o país, chegou já marcando presença aniquilando muitos homens de Kaido e causando terror em quem já a conhecia. Katakuri já estava na mira de espiões, avançando com todo seu poder juntamente com os outros irmãos.

 

Whole Cake. Ilha da Farinha.

Meses se passaram. Madaline estava na janela olhando o grande _donnut_ que era o ponto maior da Ilha e sentiu certa angústia.

— Espero que a ansiedade não me mate antes que você chegue, Katakuri...

— Sra. Madaline... patroa... — o criado a chamou.

— Sim?

— Mama acabou de chegar a Whole Cake com sua frota.

— SÉRIO?! — Maddy estava surpresa. Felicíssima. Katakuri já estava aqui antes do previsto — Katakuri deve passar primeiro em Whole Cake, antes de vir para cá... mas não posso sair da ilha!

— Ela pediu que esperasse aqui, Sra. Madaline... ela precisa falar algo com você.

Pelo tom da voz do criado, ela sentiu leve arrepio. Não parecia tão empolgado. No castelo da Mama, os irmãos se revoltaram com a notícia trágica e inesperada, embora Zeus houvesse sido recuperado. Mama havia se desentendido terrivelmente com Kaidou e a vingança dele foi cruel demais, principalmente para ela. Os filhos que acompanharam estavam feridos, apesar de que Oven e Daifuku haviam derrotado algumas “estrelas-principais”, um posto de guerreiros aliados de Kaidou.

Estavam desolados com o que ouviram. Muitos achavam que deveriam se vingar pelo ocorrido, mas Mama se encontrava exausta. Quando Zeus reviu Prometheus, ambos se recarregaram de energia ao se encontrarem. Mama já tinha descontado a fúria em Wano na destruição de tesouros valiosos de Kaido, o que facilitava mais para Luffy e aliados na hora de derrota-lo.

Como? Justo ele? O mais forte dos seus filhos? Mama e os outros pareciam frios ao declarar uma notícia tão séria.

— Onde está Madaline? — perguntou Smoothie.

— Está na casa dela, como sempre. — respondeu Cracker.

— Vamos avisá-la do ocorrido. Será uma pena vê-la sofrer, mas não podemos enganá-la.

— É melhor que eu ir junto!

— Um momento... — Daifuku interrompeu Cracker — esse é dever meu e de Oven, visto que éramos os irmãos direto dele.

— Isso ainda não me passa pela garganta... — Smoothie engolia a raiva que sentia ao ouvir o trágico, mas procurava manter sua firmeza.

E espalharam por todos os lugares o que aconteceu com Katakuri, mas somente Mama e os que foram com ela para a guerra sabiam dos detalhes.

Madaline se arrumou rapidamente e animadamente para receber Katakuri. Ao ver a entrada dos cunhados gêmeos, o semblante mudou, ficando sério. Cracker veio atrás, sem a armadura de soldado.

— ...o que fazem aqui? — ela perguntou com ar de desconfiança. Aquilo não parecia nada bom.

— Precisamos falar com você. — disse Daifuku.

— Não viemos por nada... é algo sério. — acrescentou Oven.

— ...e o que foi? Alguma coisa com Katakuri?

— Bem... permita-me que eu me sente? — pediu Daifuku, já sentando no sofá enorme.

— ...afinal, falem logo.

— Er... seu marido, nosso irmão Katakuri não poderá retornar a esta casa. Infelizmente... — Oven pausou.

A mulher arregalou os olhos, caindo sentada no sofá. Cracker sentiu o impulso de se aproximar e se ajoelhar diante da morena. Os outros dois estranharam aquela atitude, mas acharam melhor que ele prosseguisse.

— Madaline... perdoe-nos. Não queríamos passar essa informação, mas... ele não poderá voltar mais...

— Ele está morto. Viemos de uma batalha sangrenta e sabe lá como ainda sobrevivemos. — Oven concluiu, olhando para a janela enquanto Daifuku fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça.

A notícia veio como um soco no peito.

— Mentira... MENTIRA! — Madaline teve que ser contida pelo décimo filho da Família Charlotte, que a abraçou para segurá-la. Madaline queria irracionalmente atacar Daifuku que estava mais perto dela.

— Fica calma, estamos aqui! Vamos ajuda-la! — Cracker a mantinha em braços e respirava fundo para não perder seu próprio controle. Não estava se aproveitado em nenhum momento dela, até mesmo porque estava arrasado e também descrente em saber que o irmão tinha morrido em guerra.

— Quero ouvir isso da Big Mom! Quero ver o corpo dele, senão eu sei que estão aprontando! — e tentava se soltar de Cracker — até você está envolvido nisso, Cracker!? Pensei que tinha mudado!!!

— Calada!!! — Ele levantou a voz, sacudindo-a pelos braços.

— Irmão Cracker! Já chega! — Daifuku colocou a mão no ombro do irmão, pedindo que a soltasse com aquele gesto. Oven observava os dois calado.

— Acha que está sendo fácil para mim, também?! — o homem musculoso e de cabelos lilás continuou, ignorando Daifuku.

— Se eu não vir o corpo, sei que não está morto!

— Não pudemos trazê-lo... apenas isso...

E Oven tirou de dentro da capa a echarpe, com cheiro de sangue e alguns resquícios disso. Mostrou a Madaline, que se acalmou, ainda segura pelos braços por Cracker. A esposa de Katakuri olhou com horror, reconhecendo bem aquela echarpe. Ela sacudia a cabeça, enquanto começava a chorar lágrimas tão quentes que pareciam queimar as bochechas.

Cracker voltou a abraça-la e a beijou na nuca rapidamente, sem se importar com o que poderiam pensar. Para ele, era horrível vê-la sofrer daquele jeito, visto que estava feliz dentro daquela família. Cracker fechou os olhos e aquietou-se. Os gêmeos pareceram não se importar com a cena, e continuaram.

— Mama não tem condições de vir até aqui e nos carregamos de vir. A partir de agora, como irmãos dele, assumiremos a ilha e a família que ele constituiu. — Daifuku falava calmamente. Madaline chorava entre soluços, mas ouviu as palavras do loiro e queria reclamar. Não queria que eles tomassem tudo ali que era dela por direito e que nem ficasse perto dela e de Daifuku. Abraçada ao braço esquerdo do homem que a sustentava num abraço, ela ainda não acreditava e só o fato dele estar supostamente morto a apavorava.

— E onde está meu sobrinho Dango? Gostaria de vê-lo! — pediu Oven.

— Deve estar com as criadas. — disse Daifuku.

— Vou vê-lo, com licença!

— Não vá! — disse Madaline.

— Por que não posso ver meu sobrinho, mulher?! — Oven pareceu irritado com a atitude da cunhada.

— Acalme-se, ele só vai ver o Dango. — Cracker tentava convencer a cunhada, enquanto a ajeitava no sofá e a soltava — Obvio que ele não fará nada!

Oven deixou a echarpe na grande mesa de centro e se dirigiu para os interiores da casa, onde encontrou Pudding e duas criadas babás entretendo Dango. Pudding parecia chorosa.

— ...eu já soube... me falaram que... — disse ela.

— É... é uma situação delicada. Onde está Dango?

Com o sobrinho, Oven parecia outro ser diferente do costumeiro Oven de sempre. Pegou o garotinho e, como se fosse seu próprio filho, o abraçava e beijava. Dango sorria e correspondia aos mimos do tio acariciando (e puxando também) a barba. Mas Oven nem estava aí para isso.

— Não tenho coragem de falar para Madaline...

— Não se preocupe, irmã Pudding. Já contei o que aconteceu com Katakuri. — Oven disse tranquilamente enquanto tinha a barba grosseiramente explorada pelo sobrinho. Ele gostava de bebês, como praticamente todos os irmãos mais velhos. E um sobrinho legítimo o deixava mais encantado.

— Levarei o meu sobrinho para a mãe, com licença!

— Claro, irmão Oven.

Oven veio com Dango puxando a barba e mostrou para Daifuku, que pareceu se derreter com o sobrinho.

— Nossa! Já está bem crescido para a idade! — Daifuku fazia gracinhas para o garoto que se divertia, agora puxando o queixo sem barba do outro tio.

— Teremos que assumir o posto do nosso irmão, agora... não é? — disse Oven em tom particular para o outro.

Maddy viu o filho e se levantou, pondo-se diante das duas criaturas enormes.

— ...afinal, o que planejam?

— Planejamos muitas coisas... mas vamos conversar com você quando estiver mais calma... não é, pequeno Katakuri?

Madaline estendeu os braços.

— Passa para cá meu filho, por favor!

— ...é tão ciumenta assim com ele? — perguntou Daifuku.

— Sou! — respondeu firmemente.

Cracker apareceu atrás dela.

— Não me digam que querem levar Dango?

— Lógico que não podem fazer isso sem minha autorização! — Madaline quase puxava Oven pelas calças.

Cracker olhou para os dois de uma forma como quem estivesse pedindo para que não complicassem as coisas. Oven, com um sorriso meio irônico, devolveu Dango para Madaline.

— Nossos subordinados permanecerão aqui, voltaremos para nos entendermos melhor... Madaline. Acalme-se bem para que continuemos nossas decisões. — avisou Oven.

— Posso conduzir tudo aqui sozinha, não quero que tomem essa casa e vivam aqui como se fossem meus maridos! — disse enquanto limpava o rosto rapidamente com os dedos.

— Não nesse momento. Embora Mont-D’Or e Nusstorte tenham admitido elogios para você, não a deixaremos amparada. Quer queira ou não, Madaline. — disse Daifuku.

Era como se um céu limpo e ensolarado se cobrisse de nuvens carregadas de tempestade...


	45. Marido Substituto

Os três deixavam a casa de Madaline, que agora estava com Pudding também. Os gêmeos de Katakuri seguiam em frente, enquanto Cracker vinha atrás. Estavam conversando mesmo assim.

— Parece que o irmão Cracker sabe dominar Madaline... — comentou Daifuku.

— ...vocês também chegaram quase com brutalidade para dar a notícia e isso não funciona com ela. — disse ele, escondendo certo constrangimento.

— Então ela gosta de sentir-se imponente? — comentou Oven — Ela tem que saber o lugar dela. Não é porque nosso irmão morreu que ela vai tomar todos os bens para si. Tudo aqui, antes de tudo, é da Mama!

— Ela não me pareceu querer tomar tudo como se fosse oportunista. Ela apenas não quer que substituam o lugar de Katakuri. Ela provavelmente quer que Dango seja seu sucessor e... enquanto for um menino, ela quer cuidar de tudo para ele.

Os três silenciaram. Após alguns segundos, Daifuku manifestou sua curiosidade.

— ...por que a defende tanto?

— Nada demais. Além disso, ela não é aquela de anos atrás. Ela tem sido muito leal com a nossa família.

— Ainda é uma cunhada... não tem o sangue da Mama que nos une. — explicou Oven.

— Eu sei disso, irmão Oven... mas... — Cracker se perdeu em explicações diversas que poderia dar ali para que não parecesse outra coisa, mas...

— Heh... não me diga que gosta dela? — Oven perguntou, curvando os lábios em um sorriso.

— Se Mama ainda quisesse aproveitá-la para gerar mais um filho, você se candidataria? — Daifuku apenas olhou rapidamente para trás, para o irmão mais novo.

O homem de cabelos lilás sentia como que explodiria ali. Aquelas insinuações o embaraçavam. O amor por Madaline havia se amadurecido e transformado em um amor simples, como se fosse uma irmã sua. Não era mais aquela paixão intensa, a ponto de quase sentir ciúmes por causa de Katakuri. Era o que ele achava.

— Estão me confundindo bem... assim como todos nós, aqui não tenho escolhas a não ser as da Mama. Mas não queria ter o trabalho que Katakuri teve em discipliná-la... talvez agora ficará pior ainda o gênio dela. Só Katakuri sabia dominá-la!

— Heh... bem que Mama comentou uma vez... “antes do Katakuri, somente o Cracker tinha jeito em dominá-la...”

— Ah, era uma peste! Não quero ter o trabalho de lidar com uma viúva como ela!

Eles riram.

— Não sei como conseguem se distrair... depois do acontecido.

— Distraímos para não pensar em tristezas maiores! — disse Oven — ah, nessa noite vamos aliviar as dores naquele localzinho... quer ir conosco?

— Não! — disse ele seriamente — além da falta de tempo, falta-me humor. Deveriam respeitar o luto pelo nosso querido irmão!

Cracker estava descontente de tudo ali e resolveu ir diretamente para a sua ilha. Em sua enorme casa feita de biscoitos, Cracker estava taciturno e passou a noite analisando o que aconteceu com Katakuri. Segundo os irmãos, Katakuri se sacrificou para salvar não só a família como recuperar Zeus em um terrível ataque direto com Kaido. Apertando o cabo de sua espada, Cracker se lembrava da promessa que fez ao irmão de treinar o filho. Também havia pedido a Madaline, que concordou. O casal se dava muito bem com ele. O décimo filho da família sentia na obrigação de proteger e cuidar tanto do sobrinho como da cunhada como se fossem seus respectivos filho e esposa. Mas sabia que Mama confiaria mais em Daifuku e Oven para assumir a casa e a família dele. Ou então um dos gêmeos. E pelo que havia visto, ambos parecem desprezar Madaline pelo fato de ser apenas uma cunhada.

A caminho da casa de prazeres ilegal em Whole Cake, Daifuku e Oven comentavam sobre os fatos reais das coisas.

— Sinto mal em enganar nossos irmãos. — Daifuku comentou, com as mãos no bolso.

— Foram ordens da Mama. Ela não suportará outro filho a traindo.

— Mas... é como se Katakuri tivesse morrido, mesmo. Não queria tê-lo deixado ali.

— Eu também não, mas... o que ele fez, desonrou a nossa família! — comentou Oven, sério —  Não deveria ter se aliado aos inimigos! Viu como ele se pôs diante da Mama?

— O que deu na cabeça dele?! — Daifuku sacudia a cabeça negativamente —  Justo aquele pirralho que nos humilhou aqui em nosso território?! Como ele se atreve a favorecer ele que a nossa mãe?!

— Mama foi bastante severa... eu mesmo pensei que ela o mataria!

— O curioso... é que a vida conspirou a nosso favor de uma forma tão inesperada. Quem diria que uma simples desonra viesse a nos dar o direito de todo aquele território? Hehehe...

— É... simples... — Oven cruzou os braços, enquanto seguia o caminho pela floresta sombria e no começo da noite.

— Madaline poderá ser sua... se a Mama permitir, claro.

— Eu falarei com a Mama. Estou louco para poder domar aquela ferinha... — o homem de barbicha lambeu os lábios.

— Lembre-se que... como o mais velho depois de Katakuri, Mama poderá dar a mim a mão de Madaline, caso queira reaproveita-la para mais um neto.

Oven parou de caminhar e olhou sério para Daifuku, que apenas fez com as mãos gesto de dúvida.

— É uma possibilidade, Oven... não planejo nada nisso!

— Espero que não... foi o combinado entre nós... que Madaline seria minha se caso ficasse viúva.

— Sim... embora nós compartilhamos a mulher do nosso irmão mais velho! — Daifuku se lembrou de Docille, que tinha relacionamento com ambos e parecia insinuar que ele poderia dividir Madaline com ele numa boa.

— Eu sei, eu sei! Mas você mesmo não tem interesse em Madaline, havia me dito isso!

— Acalme-se, irmão! — Daifuku dava tapas de leve nas costas do outro — ...parece que está se envolvendo demais com a Maddy, hein?

— Não posso ter um pouco de interesse mais amoroso? Mas eu não daria rédeas para ela como Katakuri dava!

— ...observou como Cracker é com ela?

Oven acenou com a cabeça que sim.

— O irmão Cracker... aquele que parece ser um futuro problema!

— Futuro problema, como? Ele jamais teria a chance que eu ou você tem. E se tentasse seduzir Madaline, provavelmente Mama não iria gostar... e ele terminaria como terminou Katakuri... isso se não morto!

— É...

— Então? Agora, vamos esquecer-nos de tudo e nos divertir!

— Ah, falando nisso... Docille queria falar algo conosco.

— Depois vemos isso... vamos deixa-la com nosso irmão Perospero.

.....................

— Ei... — Docille deslizava as mãos pelos ombros curtos e magros do marido.

— Deixa-me descansar. Não quero nada de você hoje. — Perospero disse quase rispidamente para a esposa, que recolheu as mãos.

— Sugiro relaxar em vez de pensar no que aconteceu...

— Se quiser... pode ir procurar um dos meus irmãos e se distrair. Isso se também tiverem humor.

— Nossa, Peros... — a loira disfarçou perfeitamente qualquer surpresa ao ouvir aquilo — por que queria com outros se tenho com você?

Perospero se levantou da cama.

— O quarto é todo seu! — o homem declarou e saiu do quarto que dividia com a esposa.

Assim com Oven e Daifuku, Perospero testemunhou uma cena que jamais imaginou que visse. No fundo, amava seu irmão e ele era um dos prediletos. Katakuri aliou-se a Luffy a ponto de prejudicar Mama e os irmãos. Uma atitude inesperada. Mama se sentiu ofendida e, proclamando na cara dele que não era mais da família, havia deixado Katakuri para trás e combinado algo com os filhos que haviam acompanhado na guerra.

— Ele está morto. Para mim, para vocês, para eles, para a esposa e o filho. Espero confiar o segredo em vocês!

Como desobedecer a Mama? Katakuri quase sofreu com a tirania da mãe que apenas o golpeou firmemente em vez de mata-lo. Katakuri não reagiu, aceitando obedientemente as juras de ódio da Mama. Peros conhecia bem o poder da Mama e ainda mais em Wano. Como estaria Katakuri agora, em Wano? Ele sabia que, com Kaido e subordinados, Katakuri não poderia. O mais velho dos seus irmãos mais novos era uma monstruosa máquina, um invencível guerreiro. Perospero jamais entendeu como Luffy havia ganhado de Katakuri, acreditava que tenha sido um golpe sujo do novato. E agora, estava ele com este novato, lutando juntos. Mas duvidava que escapasse fácil daquele território, mesmo com Luffy e outros aliados lutando contra Kaido.

.....................

— Maldito...

Mama resmungava em seu quarto, esperando o sono vir. Zeus e Prometheus estavam divertidamente se entretendo um ao outro com conversas animadas, haviam recuperado as energias depois de unidos novamente.

— Calem a boca! — Linlin ordenou aos dois aos berros.

— D-desculpa, Mama! — e assim, ambos silenciaram.

— Então... vai manter o segredo, Mama? — Napoleon, a cabeça de caveira no chapéu da Mama, queria saber como ficaria tudo após a “traição” de Katakuri.

— Tem que ser mantido... ou devolvo vocês todos para Kaido!

— Não, não, não! Não falaremos nada! Manteremos o segredo! — os três homies juraram guardar segredo.

— Fui ultrajada logo por ele... era em quem tinha tanta confiança... — e olhou para o relógio na parede — desde quando ficou tão... humano, assim? O casamento te estragou, seu idiota?! Ah, aquela Madaline... de alguma forma foi um passo para a destruição da nossa família! Espero que Dango não repita o mesmo comportamento!

— Agora que Madaline está viúva... planeja devolvê-la para os pais ou casá-la com outro filho seu? — perguntou o homie em forma de nuvem.

— Devolvê-la? Nada! — ela se deitou folgadamente na cama — Afinal, meu Dango precisa dela para se alimentar e crescer. E mais... ela ainda é jovem, saudável... pode gerar mais um neto para mim.

— Mas e se ela não quiser, Mama? — perguntou o homie em forma de sol.

— Ela não tem voz aqui, já esqueceu? ...e sei bem quem pode dominá-la bem... sem nenhum esforço extra! Sem machuca-la a ponto de invalidá-la!

— Quem? — perguntou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Napoleon estava atento a conversa.

— ...estou em dúvida ainda... por direito, Daifuku seria o ideal substituto de Katakuri. Mas... ele não teria tanta paciência e poderia complicar as coisas, assim como Oven. E não fica bem os irmãos diretos do “falecido” desposar Madaline! Já são tios legítimos de Dango! Não sei, não sei... a princípio, não quero Daifuku ou Oven como esposo dela...

— ...quem então seria o filho ideal para suportar Madaline após a viuvez?

— ...Cracker!

.....................

Eram longas noites de choro. Esperava Dango dormir para poder chorar toda sua dor no silêncio da noite. E com discrição para não acordar o filho de quase dois anos.

Madaline não concebia a ideia de que Katakuri estivesse morto. E que não puderam trazer o corpo. Isso a deixava na duvida, podia ser possível ou não. E com aqueles dois cunhados que não suportava, acreditava que poderia ser uma emboscada. Mas se todos os irmãos confirmavam e as notícias que rondavam ali eram que “Wano dizimava os piores e mais infames piratas aos poucos”. Mal sabia ela que as notícias eram manipuladas pela própria Mama que, junto com Perospero, Daifuku e Oven, relatava todos os acontecimentos em Wano. Os responsáveis pelas notícias circularem por Whole Cake foram ordenados à base de fatal ameaça de propagar apenas o que ela e filhos relatavam. Notícias exteriores foram bloqueadas a ordem de Big Mom.

Nem os outros irmãos sabiam que Katakuri não estava morto, ou simplesmente foi deixado para trás em Wano vivo. O que poderia acontecer futuramente... mas ela deixou que Kaido desse um jeito nele no lugar dela. Se ele quis se aliar a Luffy e outros, que sofresse as mesmas consequências junto aos outros. Mama pensava assim.

Quando Madaline pode ir até o _chatêau_ de Big Mom, quis confirmar o acontecimento pela boca da sogra, que simulava frustração em perder um dos filhos mais prediletos. A pobre viúva caiu de joelhos diante da sogra, sucumbindo-se de uma profunda tristeza.

— Pobre Maddy! Imagino o quanto esteja sendo doloroso tudo isso! Mas... eu tenho planos para você, sabia? Não desampararei nem você, mesmo que não seja uma filha minha, e nem meu neto!

Ela continuava cabisbaixa, ouvindo. Já imaginava o pior: a sogra arranjando casamento com Daifuku ou Oven. Se isso fosse acontecer, já estava destinada a viver o inferno sem morrer antes.

— Mas antes... permitirei que siga como quiser em sua vida lá na Ilha do Trigo. Se alguém se aproveitar de você nessa fase, pode me falar...

— Peça para que aqueles dois não me visitem mais! — pediu Madaline, agora de cabeça erguida e olhando Mama firmemente.

Big Mom já imaginava quem eram.

— Não acredito que tenha problemas com os tios de Dango, ou tem?

— Estão sendo abusivos!

A sogra arregalou os olhos. “Mas será possível que... ela esteja falando de...”

— Acham que tem direitos sobre tudo que eu sozinha... digo, com a ajuda de Nusstorte, cuidei. Entraram em minha casa com ares de donos! Acredito que querem me forçar a aceitar a proposta de casamento com um deles!

— Ahhh... mamamama... eles são mais rápidos que eu imaginava! — a mulher cocava o grande queixo — mas... eles chegaram a falar isso?

— Não, mas eu não sou tola. E ainda acham que são pais de Dango em vez de tios! — Madaline sentia se libertar de um peso enorme no peito. Falava direta e cheia de coragem. De repente, sentiu confiança na sogra. Ou essa confiança era desespero mesmo.

— É? — Mama fingia total paciência e mostrava-se acolhedora.

— Sim. E preciso de sua ajuda em relação ao Dango.

Madaline tocou em um ponto certo e estratégico. Mama ficou mais interessada.

— O que meu neto precisa?

— De seu apoio, Mama! Confio mais na minha sogra nos cuidados com meu neto que os tios dele!

— Mamamama... você sabe que terá toda minha proteção em relação ao pequeno Dango! Não se preocupe com seu filho, ele é meu também!

Madaline pensou rapidamente se Big Mom quisesse ter mais direitos sobre Dango que ela própria, mas pelo menos não corria risco de se casar e viver sob o teto com a sogra.

— Mas, me diga... Madaline... eu gosto de você e gostaria que tivesse tido mais filhos com Katakuri... mas... acredito que não tem mais humor para ter mais filhos... — Big Mom também fazia suas jogadas por interesses particulares.

— Bem... sim. Mas meu marido e eu... planejávamos ter mis um após o retorno dele... — pausou para limpar as lágrimas, tentando engolir o impulso de chorar em frente à sogra.

— Eu entendo... deixarei que se recupere de toda a dor... para que eu lhe possa fazer algumas propostas para favorecer nós duas. — pausou para colocar a enorme mão na cabeça da nora — quero que nós duas consigamos superar tudo isso juntas sem nos separarmos!

— Como quiser, Mama. Se for da vontade da minha sogra, peço que deixe-me progredir todo o trabalho do meu marido... sem nenhum marido substituto!

Mama teve que manter o sorriso aberto para não estragar aquele momento, mas algo estava saindo errado para ela.

— Quero continuar o trabalho dele... dar-lhe um neto pronto para assumir todo o trabalho do pai... sem a interrupção de qualquer dos seus tios e tias. Quero mostrar que seu neto e eu podemos progredir o que Katakuri cuidava... tão bem... — a voz da morena ia sumindo sem querer, aos poucos.

“Ah, Madaline!”, Big Mom se continha, agora dando um lenço para Madaline limpar o rosto.

— Seguirá assim por bom tempo... mas gostaria que... com o passar do tempo... pensasse em me dar mais netos.

A viúva olhou com certa frustração nos olhos.

— Você é uma mulher de personalidade forte, de pulso firme e isso é o que mais desejo para meus netos...

— Não posso amar e ter filhos com outro homem além dele! Não consigo!

— Mas você pode seguir amando seu Katakuri para sempre, mesmo estando morto... apenas queria mais laços com você... adoro tê-la como minha nora... e mais, como mãe dos meus netos! Pense bem... se quiser, não permitirei que os gêmeos sejam um pai de outro filho seu, sendo que já são tios diretos de Dango! O que acha?

“Ela quer me forçar a ter filhos do mesmo jeito! Droga... mas se ela quer me proteger desses dois... eu deveria pensar na proposta dela! Mas... não dá! Não quero ter filhos com outro homem mais, nunca mais!”, Madaline estava confusa em pensamentos.

— É o máximo de liberdade que posso te dar, Madaline! Pensa bem! — Big Mom mostrou-se um pouco mais agressiva, para não passar confiança demais para ela.

Sem contrariá-la, Madaline prometeu pensar no caso.

.....................

Flampé estava arrasada. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda amava o irmão e se arrependia de tudo que havia feito com ele. Mas em relação à Madaline... culpava a pobre mulher e o casamento por tudo que havia acontecido. Para Flampé, Madaline era o “amuleto do azar”.

— Ela devia ser morta pela Mama! — a garota de então dezessete anos preguejava.

— Flampé... venha cá! — Brûlée puxou a garota em um forte abraço. Esta outra estava desolada. Uma desgraça para todos nós!

Ambas choravam. Aliás, quem não sabia da armação de Big Mom sofria pesadamente. Todos admiravam e gostavam de Katakuri. Brûlée tinha uma conexão forte com Katakuri.

— Fique calma, irmãzinha... Madaline, apesar de não ser de tanta confiança, precisa viver para cumprir a tarefa dela como mãe. Devemos transmitir todo nosso amor para Dango...

— Ele não é meu irmãozão Katakuri! E tem nas veias o sangue daquela mulher!

Brûlée deu um cascudo na Flampé.

— Ele tem o sangue do nosso irmão Katakuri! Você tem que parar de odiá-lo! Se continuar assim, não deixo você aqui na minha casa, ouviu bem?! Vai ficar com qualquer outro irmão!

— Está bem! Vou pegar as minhas coisas e sair daqui!

Flampé ainda não tinha um território seu, apenas podendo ficar com a Mama no _chatêau_. Mas como não queria ficar com a mãe, resolveu pedir um espaço para Smoothie que a acolheu.

Brûlée, após ter ficado sozinha no Mundo dos Espelhos, resolveu ver como está Madaline e tinha a proposta de permanecer com ela por algum tempo para ajuda-la com o filho. Nisso, várias irmãs tinham prazer em cuidar do pequeno que até roubava a atenção do outro neto da Mama, Strudel. E pelo fato de ter perdido o pai tão cedo, era o mais paparicado. Maddy até aceitou que Brûlée ficasse ali por um tempo, visto que tinha Pudding, Dulce, Docille (que ia mais como espiã de Daifuku e Oven e que não era mais “ponte” para os dois ficarem ali.), Galette e outras que lhe faziam companhia. No fundo, Brûlée gostava de ver a família unida ajudando uns aos outros e via Madaline favorecendo isso, sem renegar a visita e os cuidados das tias mais próximas. E tios também.

Com exceção de Daifuku, Oven e Flampé, Madaline apreciava os cuidados do resto dos irmãos. Esta última Maddy sequer via faz tempo. Flampé a evitava e, desde que a garota quase matou asfixiado Dango, ela queria mesmo que a adolescente evitasse as visitas ao sobrinho.

— Será de muito bom gosto meu cuidar do meu sobrinho! — disse Brûlée.

— Fico mais segura que você esteja aqui... e que fique de olho nele em relação a alguns...

A irmã de Katakuri se lembrou da vez em que viu pelos espelhos Flampé quase matar o sobrinho, mas fingiu ali que nada sabia e que jamais imaginaria que Flampé fizesse algo assim.

— Fique tranquila, Madaline... vejo Dango como se visse meu irmão Katakuri!

— Agradeço...

O menino, que já balbuciava palavras e perguntas pequenas, apoiou-se nas pernas da mãe e perguntou:

— Cadê o papa?

— Seu papa... não está aqui agora... — Madaline manteve semblante calmo para responder aquela pergunta que apertou o peito.

— Quero ver ele...

Brûlée acenou com as mãos para que ele fosse até o colo dela. Ele obedeceu.

— Ele está muito ocupado... mas ele está de olho em você de onde está! — disse a mulher com uma enorme cicatriz no rosto.

— Mas cadê ele?

Madaline sugeriu algo para ambos.

— Vem cá, Dango... minha cunhada Brûlée, vamos nós comer alguma coisa antes?

Dango afirmou com a cabeça, mas a memória do “papa” era mais nítida na mente do garotinho, à medida que não via mais aquele rosto paternal. As presas enormes e afiadas eram as partes que ele mais gostava no pai.


	46. O Plano dos Gêmeos de Katakuri

Dois anos haviam se passado desde o casamento. E durante o tempo de ausência de Katakuri, Madaline evoluiu bastante. Era quem comandava os negócios e a fábrica na Ilha do Trigo. Com o auxílio dos gêmeos de Katakuri (imposição de Mama caso ela quisesse assumir o posto do “falecido” marido), Madaline estava desempenhando o papel de Ministra da Farinha, no lugar do marido.

Com os cabelos maiores, sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo e sem a franjinha, Madaline tinha a postura de uma mulher mais madura e séria. Ainda não estava sendo fácil lidar com a verdade que nem era verdade sobre seu esposo. Contudo, não se deixou abalar a ponto de se entregar e entregar tudo para os gêmeos controlarem sozinhos. Isso não.

E durante esse tempo, Daifuku e Oven conspiravam entre eles e Docille para que Madaline cedesse tudo para um outro marido, obviamente o próprio Oven. Mas respeitavam aparentemente a cunhada, sempre a tratando normalmente e como se fosse irmã deles. Docille tinha um plano baseando-se na produção de “emoções” no laboratório que Perospero criava. Substancias que podiam ser adicionadas em seus doces e em qualquer tipo de comida ou bebida. Manipular Madaline a partir dessas emoções para que ela estivesse sob controle de Oven, que seria instruído pelo irmão mais velho para fazer isso.

Mas será que Perospero permitiria isso? Pois Docille foi a ponte que ligou os gêmeos e o marido em relação ao plano.

— Mas por que não me falaram isso antes? — disse Perospero para Oven que estava pessoalmente conversando com ele.

— Então podemos contar com sua ajuda?

— Claro! Perorin ¯

— Preciso fazer com que Madaline se torne minha esposa e que esteja sob nosso controle. Ela está muito prosa achando que pode controlar tudo que era do Katakuri! — queixou Oven, cruzando os braços.

— Entendo... acredito que ela faça isso mais pelo filho.

— Se ela faz ou não pelo filho, não me importa! Ela tem que saber que ela não é uma de nossas irmãs, não é filha da Mama. Tem que saber o lugar dela como simples cunhada.

— Kukukuku... vejo que está bastante chateado com esse comportamento dela. — comentou Perospero, enquanto abria a enorme estante com os vidrinhos diversos e de diversas cores. Oven sorria confiante ao pensar no futuro plano que faria Madaline como sua “apaixonada esposa”.

.....................

Em Wano, a guerra assolou o país e Katakuri, aliado de Luffy e de alguns Supernovas, havia ajudado o aspirante a Rei dos Piratas na missão de derrotar Kaido e precisava voltar para Whole Cake de algum jeito, mesmo que houvesse uma guerra dentro de sua família.

Kaido havia sido derrotado em um severo nocaute, após diversos ataques, mas não estava morto. E nesse tempo, a própria Marinha estava chegando a Wano para capturar Kaido inconsciente e também Luffy, que havia se tornado um “monstro” por tal feito. O país estava em caos, mas deu para ele fugir pegando um navio. Porém, não foi sozinho. Levou Hasuko e os avos, a pedido da garota.

— Não sei se posso garantir uma vida firme em meu território, mas neste país assolado vocês não conseguirão sobreviver nas condições em que se encontram.

— E queremos sair daqui, mesmo! — disse a avó de Hasuko, aos prantos.

— Acho que terei que formar uma tripulação. — comentou Katakuri.

Hasuko sorriu.

— Será uma honra servir ao homem que ajudou a nos salvar! — disse a garota, curvando-se honoravelmente diante do enorme homem, que estava vestido que nem os habitantes de Wano.

Luffy comandou a dispersão doa aliados, cada um seguiria seu caminho no mar. Ele havia conseguido poneglyphs e havia deixado um Vivre Card com Katakuri. Roubando um navio no cais, Katakuri seguiu comandando-o com a ajuda do velho avo de Hasuko, que incrivelmente conseguia executar algumas funções pesadas para sua idade e sua saúde.

No tempo que seguiram em alto mar, encontraram navios da Marinha e navios piratas que tentavam ataca-lo, mas Katakuri facilmente os derrotaram. E ainda com as roupas que usava em Wano, não deixou de ser reconhecido e sua recompensa triplicou, não ficando maior que a do Luffy.

As notícias envolvendo Kaido, Luffy e Katakuri chegaram em Whole Cake. Mama ficou pasma com o fato de Kaido ter sido nocauteado, mesmo que não tenha sido derrotado sozinho.

— Mas ele não morreu e vai querer vingança! — disse Big Mom.

— E estão circulando também a participação de Katakuri na guerra lá! — comentou Perospero.

— Miserável... conseguiu sobreviver! — Big Mom apertou os punhos.

— Não me surpreendo... Katakuri não é um guerreiro qualquer.

— Faça com que não espalhe as notícias sobre ele, Peros! Ninguém tem que saber que ele está vivo! — ordenou Mama.

— Bom, vamos ver se dá tempo! Alertarei todos os mensageiros de nossos territórios agora mesmo!

Mama se lembrava do dia em que teve que excluir Katakuri de sua família...

*********************

— Você... está proibido de voltar para sua casa e para sua família. Voce é um traidor!

— Mas Mama... entenda! Precisamos aliar ao Luffy para podemos sair daqui e...

— Ele é nosso inimigo, e vive de uma reputação que não lhe corresponde! E as minhas custas! — Big Mom se referia ao fato de que escapou dos piratas da Big Mom com a reputação de vencedor. E ele não havia lutado com ela até derrotar e ela tinha a fama que “perdeu para ele”.

— Isso não pode interferir nos nossos planos! — Katakuri tentava explicar sempre mantendo seu controle. Ele sabia que, para escapar dali, não poderiam seguir sozinhos contra Kaidou e centenas de subordinados. Luffy havia chamado para auxiliá-lo e ele viu que era boa proposta.

— Katakuri... está duvidando da força da Mama? — Daifuku perguntou seriamente.

— Daifuku... acha que só nós três poderemos lidar com todos esses homens? — o irmão gêmeo mais velho respondeu no mesmo tom, fazendo o outro quase engolir seco. Sabiam que Katakuri tinha razão, mas o orgulho de Big Mom era muito maior que a análise calculista das consequências.

*********************

— Aquele homem... — Mama pensava, enquanto devorava um enorme  _cupcake_  em segundos. — ele não se atreverá a retornar... eu avisei a ele em relação a Madaline...

— Mama! — guardas entravam no grande salão e se prostravam diante dela — Estão espalhando boatos que o Sr. Katakuri está vivo e que a recompensa dele é ainda maior, é um dos piratas mais perigosos que escaparam de Wano!

— Tratem de desmentir isso tudo!!! — Mama socou o braço do enorme trono, fazendo tudo tremer. Homies e guardas ficaram temerosos.

.....................

— Katakuri-san... a comida está pronta! Minha avó deixou em seu camarote. — Hasuko avisou para o homem que contemplava o horizonte e o pôr-do-Sol pensando nas palavras ditas pela mãe.

*********************

— Se atrever a aparecer novamente... Madaline sofrerá as consequências!

— Mama?! — Katakuri parecia incrédulo diante do que vivenciava.

— Não me chame mais assim! — a enorme mulher gritou.

*********************

— Ah... obrigado, Hasuko. Já vou me recolher!

Eles sabiam que Katakuri comia isoladamente e sequer se atreviam a perguntar o porquê. Os três comiam a comida preparada pela avó da adolescente enquanto Katakuri comia em seu camarote. O navio em estilo oriental estava ancorado e alto mar.

No dia seguinte, Katakuri resolveu seguir adiante em sua viagem. Tinha planos de recrutar mais pessoas em seu navio, de preferência úteis no quesito luta.

— Katakuri-san... gostaria que me treinasse! Quero ser uma kunoichi e poder servir ao meu capitão! — declarou Hasuko, empolgada.

Os avós olhavam a neta e refletiam.

— Se tivéssemos a idade e a saúde dela... poderíamos ser mais úteis para o Sr. Katakuri.

— Vocês já são... acreditem! — disse Katakuri.

— Mas em termos de combate... não servirmos para nada! E nem nossa netinha! — comentou a mulher.

— Entendo... mas não se sintam mal por causa disso.

— O Sr. Katakuri é tão gentil! — os dois idosos tinham os olhos brilhando, diante da camaradagem do filho de Big Mom.

— De qualquer forma... quero retornar para Whole Cake... coletar informações, ao menos... preciso tanto saber como está minha mulher e meu filho!

Hasuko se penalizou ao ouvir o homem. Aproximou-se e deu tapas leves em sua perna, onde podia alcançar.

— Eu quero ajuda-lo, Katakuri-san...

Ele fez um cafuné amistoso na cabeça da garota. Podia até esmaga-la com aquela enorme mão, só.

— Sr. Katakuri, você não pode se conectar pelo den den mushi com outro de seus irmãos? — perguntou o ancião.

— Acredito que não. Devem estar sob as ordens de Big Mom e se eu mostrar que sobrevivi, poderão fazer algo contra Madaline.

— Madaline é a sua esposa, não é? — perguntou Hasuko.

— Sim. Ela ameaçou a minha esposa se eu retornasse para Whole Cake.

— O jeito... é por enquanto navegar sem uma terra firme como destino! — a anciã coçava a cabeça.

— Anime-se, vovó! — a adolescente foi até a avó e a abraçou.

— Eu me animaria se eu tivesse as mesmas condições que você ou então as do Sr. Katakuri!

Mas algo chamou a atenção de Katakuri. A lembrança de um dos irmãos poderia ser sua sorte. Aliás, dois. Nusstorte e Cracker. Ambos protegiam e pareciam gostar de Madaline. Mas e se não a protegesse caso Big Mom tentasse alguma coisa contra o bem-estar de sua amada?

Já era horrível lidar com a saudade, pior seria se soubesse de alguma tragédia envolvendo-a.

.....................

Perospero entrou, junto com sua esposa Docille, na sala onde mantinha em conserva suas “drogas” que manipulavam as emoções de quem a consumia. Docille aproveitou um momento em que Perospero a deixou sozinha naquela sala com as amostras diversas e analisou as amostras de fórmulas. Todas eram descritas em rótulos.

— Interessante...

“Saudades”, “Tristezas”, “Desilusões”, “Libidos”, “Euforias”, ...cada amostra tinha as exatas fórmulas que causavam isso. Eram amostras diversas e enfileiradas. Perospero adicionava essas substâncias em seus pirulitos e balas. Em outro lugar, Perospero conversava com Oven, falando que já estava no seu laboratório.

— Só que... se um de nós fizer essa parte do plano, ficaria suspeito. — comentou Perospero, pelo den den mushi.

— Verdade... só convencermos outro de nossos irmãos que menos tem contato com Madaline. — disse Oven, do outro lado da linha.

— Ou alguém de confiança... minha esposa, por exemplo. Ela pode fazer essa parte.

— Sua esposa? Ela não é amiga de Madaline? Ela pode nos trair, fingir que aceita o plano e depois contar tudo! — Oven “jogou” assim para levantar menos suspeitas sobre seu relacionamento com Docille.

— Ela é de confiança e sabe bem que... não se comportando direitinho aqui... — disse Peros com tom de ameaça. Não para Oven e sim, em relação à esposa.

Oven sorriu, concordando.

— Só esperamos uma oportunidade...

— Claro!

 

A oportunidade seria uma Festa do Chá ou uma festa qualquer que qualquer irmão desse em seu respectivo território. E foi decidido que o plano seria executado na Festa do Chá do noivado de Castella e Charlotte Mascarpone, o 34º filho e 62º de todos os irmãos. Sem contestar, a moça aceitou a aliança casamenteira. O irmão Ameno não tinha sido cogitado pelos pais nem pela Mama, mas este tinha interesses em casar com algumas das filhas que havia visto na festa. E uma delas, justo a que ele mais gostou de cara, era Madaline. Chegou a falar com o pai para que convencesse Mama a ceder essa “filha” para ele.

— Essa não! Ela nem é filha da Big Mom... ela foi esposa de Charlotte Katakuri e já tem um filho. Não é mais uma donzela... — comentou os pais.

O rapaz fez uma cara de frustração.

— Olha... esse rapaz, o Mascarpone, tem uma irmã gêmea que é donzela e seria perfeita para você! — sugeriu a mãe.

— Gostaria de vê-la!

Ela apontou a Joscarpone, que estava sentada ao lado do irmão gêmeo.

— Aquela pescoçuda?! — perguntou surpreso.

Os pais olharam seriamente para o filho.

Na festa de noivado não havia aparecido nenhum dos netos da Mama. Madaline estava na companhia de Dulce e de Nusstorte, o casal que mais a acompanhava nessas reuniões de família. Do plano, apenas Perospero, os gêmeos de Katakuri e Docille sabiam desse tal plano.

No final da festa, quando estavam todos saciados de diversão e estavam se dispersando, foi quando Docille, cuidadosamente, colocou a poção vermelha em um dos dois copos e ofereceu para Madaline.

— Preciso brindar com a cunhada mais determinada da Big Mom! — disse ela, para Maddy.

— Ah! Qual nada! — disse a morena, sorrindo discretamente. Ela pegou a taça “enfeitiçada”.

— Admiro muito a posição em que chegou, apesar de tanta coisa ruim que aconteceu, não é?

— É... minha vida não tem sido fácil nesses últimos anos! Se não fosse pelo meu filho... e o apoio que recebi de você e sua irmã!

— Estamos sempre aqui unidas... aliás, sempre estivemos desde o passado!

— Isso aí!

Brindaram e beberam da taça do tal vinho. Maddy se apaixonou pelo sabor.

— Nossa! Não bebo uma bebida assim tão saborosa! Parece uma bala! E onde a Smoothie tirou essa?!

— Peguei daquele ponche ali... — mentiu.

— Vou pegar mais dali depois! — deu outro gole.

— Não, Maddy! Não exagere! Não pode chegar bêbada em casa, quer que seu filho te veja bêbada?! Aliás... — disse em tom de sussurro — Não podemos ficar vulneráveis aqui, viu?

— Tem razão...

Se Madaline repetisse o gole do ponche, ela perceberia a diferença dos sabores.

— E aqueles dois... pararam de te aborrecer? — Docille se referia aos amantes.

— Pararam. Eles viram o lugar deles. Provavelmente a Mama deve ter dado o aviso. Só por isso mesmo que me respeitam... — disse com jeito desanimado.

— Bem, melhor que nada! — pausou para beber.

— Docille, venha cá um instante! — Dulce a chamou e Docille teve que seguir. Mas ela queria confirmar que Maddy beberia até o final.

— Claro, maninha! — e virou-se para a morena — Maddy! Cuidado com excesso!

— Pode deixar, cunhada! — garantiu Madaline.

Mais atrás, em um canto, Perospero observou a cena e contactou Oven pelo den den mushi, avisando o que havia acontecido. Ele saiu do canto e foi até Madaline.

Maddy continuou bebericando quando o cunhado mais velho apareceu para lhe falar.

— Minha cunhada Madaline, você viu minha esposa por aí?

— Eu estava conversando com ela há segundos, ela foi ver o que Dulce queria. — a morena apontou em direção aonde as duas foram. Ela falava quase bebendo junto.

— Está gostando da bebida? Vejo que quase não me dá atenção direito...

— Sim, essa é muito boa!

“Sim, ela bebeu”. Perospero confirmou que a cunhada dos olhos púrpuras já estava consumindo o vinho produzido pela Smoothie com a poção que era uma fusão da “Paixões” com “Luxúrias”. Oven deveria vir logo até Madaline para “ampará-la” quando o efeito começasse.

— Com licença, meu cunhado.

— Onde vai?

— Vou comer mais uma coisa. Deseja alguma coisa de mim?

— Não... apenas queria ver se está bem.

Peros precisava que Oven se encontrasse logo com ele para leva-lo até Madaline. Esta foi até a grande mesa de comes e bebes. De repente, queria encontrar Smoothie para saber da bebida que estava consumindo. Aos poucos, sentia-se um pouco mais relaxada. Uma sensação até estranha.

— Será que sou tão fraca assim para bebidas? — comentou a mulher para si mesma, enquanto mexia com o copo e movia a bebida dentro.


	47. No Final da Festa...

Enquanto caminhava, topou-se com Cracker, esbarrando nele sem querer.

— Madaline? Está distraída? Derrubou vinho em mim!

— Desculpa, cunhado... desculpa.

Ele limpou com os dedos a parte suja da capa que usava e os lambeu.

— Humm... que delícia isso! Deixa-me ver!

Ele tirou a taça da mão de Maddy, que protestou.

— Ei! Essa bebida é minha! Peça a Smoothie uma taça para você! — ela reclamava enquanto puxava o cinto dele por um dos biscoitos que o compunha.

— Acho que está ficando inebriada com essa bebida... — ele devolveu a taça após bebericar e confirmar se era alcoólica — mas isso é bom mesmo, hein?! Parece bala!

— Só que essa taça é minha!

— Já sei!

Madaline foi andando e foi pegar um salgadinho, enquanto ele a ficou fitando. “Será que ela está bem?”, pensou ele, pegando um doce da mesa e comendo. De repente, ele foi procurar Smoothie para pegar daquele vinho. Ao achar, pediu para a irmã servir daquele vinho e esta o fez. Ao beber, achou o gosto comum, diferente daquele.

Oven estava a caminho ao encontro de Perospero, mas Flampé o parou para que lhe desse atenção. Como então o favorito dos irmãos e a reputação elevada, Oven tinha que dar atenção à garota.

— Eu só não tenho muito tempo, pequena Flampé! — disse Oven, dando leves tapinhas na cabeça. — Mama me pediu para que a visse logo!

— Mas pelo menos um tempo para jogar cartas com os outros irmãozinhos! Só um pouquinho!

— ...er, sim, sim! — ele suspirou brevemente e seguiu a garota, que ia puxando pelo braço.

Cracker reencontrou Madaline e falou.

— Não achei dessa bebida! O único vinho que Smoothie está servindo é esse, prova só um pouco!

— Deixa-me ver...

Ela bebericou e fez cara feia.

— Argh! Nem compara ao que tomei. Docille que me serviu quando fomos propor um brinde.

— Docille?

— A esposa de Perospero.

— Ah, sim... aquela mulher.

— Vamos até ela perguntar de onde ela achou aquele vinho.

Foram procurar Docille. Ao acharem sozinha na varanda do Chatêau, ambos foram até ela em busca de saber sobre a tal bebida e que Cracker queria um pouco.

— Er... venham, sigam-me! Levarei ao ponche de onde tirei. — ela disse, preocupada porque Cracker também queria beber e estava preocupada se o Cracker mesmo pudesse desconfiar de algo.

Ao chegar a frente ao pote, pegou os copos e colocou normalmente. Serviu-os.

— Diferente... — comentou Maddy.

— Quando provei do seu naquela hora, também achei diferente. — acrescentou Cracker.

Justo no momento em que ambos se viraram um para o outro, ela despejou o resto no ponche.

— Do que estão falando? — perguntou Docille, virando-se rapidamente para eles.

— Do sabor de antes e o de agora dessa bebida. Você provou, Docille?

— Sim... provei. Muito bom!

— Estava com um gostinho de bala, tão bom! — Maddy foi por conta própria ao ponche e se serviu.

“Preciso fazer com que retirem esse ponche logo daqui! Eu não deveria fazer isso, porém com a presença desse cara [Cracker], ele podia chegar a desconfiar se quiser provar um pouco direto do ponche!”, pensou Docille.

— Vou deixa-los a sós, com licença! — a loira saiu às pressas e foi até um dos serviçais para pedir que trocassem aquela bebida. Mas foi barrada por Daifuku, que já foi perguntando.

— Deu para Madaline a bebida para brindar?

— Dei! E preciso que Oven venha logo!

— Heh... ela deve estar querendo encher a cara, não é? — comentou o loiro, com sorriso malicioso.

Docille apenas concordou com a cabeça. Tinha em seu rosto quase pálido a expressão de preocupação.

— Humm... você parece tensa, relaxa! Se somente ela bebeu, tem tudo para dar certo! Vamos procurar Oven.

— Ahhh! Esse é o sabor! — Madaline bebia com gosto.

— Ué? Agora sim sinto o sabor gostoso! — comentou Cracker — será que tem que mexer a bebida lá no fundo para vir todo o doce? — ele pegou a concha e ficou mexendo bem, misturando sem querer toda a poção no vinho.

— O que estão bebendo? — Galette e Dulce se aproximavam da mesa e dos dois.

— Vinho sabor de bala! É muito bom! Provem só!

— Maddy... não vai beber muito, hein?

— Tua irmã me falou a mesma coisa!

— E eu também! Imagina Dango vendo a mãe bêbada, exemplo ruim! — Cracker comentou.

— Ele deve estar dormindo, já! Se eu chegar pouco embriagada, ele não perceberá!

— É, mas você voltando sozinha para a casa... ainda que os seus subordinados te respeitem... temo que façam alguma coisa!

— Não farão. Qualquer coisa, eu a acompanharei! — disse Cracker, parando de beber — dois copos cheios para mim são suficientes!

— Vou ver se é bom, mesmo! — Galette provou e teve a mesma reação — mas é de estralar a língua!

As mulheres riram. Cracker tirou o copo da mão de Maddy.

— Já bebeu três copos!

— Você não manda em mim!

— Como tio do pequeno Dango, não deixarei que ele te veja assim nem mesmo de ressaca!

— Ah, cunhado! Deixe de preocupações excessivas!

Dulce provou, também amou, mas conteve-se em um copo só. Madaline resolveu parar também. Lembrou-se das palavras de Docille e da irmã mais nova dela. Deveria ter cuidado e ficar alerta ali. Não era porque tinha uma posição considerável que estava livre de tudo.

— Oven, venha conosco! — Docille e Daifuku tiveram que interromper o jogo de cartas, causando revolta na Flampé. Ambos se controlaram ali, pois a menina parecia irritada ao verem tirar Oven dela. Levaram uns minutos para se resolverem ali.

— Desculpa, Flampézinha... é que tenho que resolver uma coisa dos manos aqui, depois continuamos jogando baralho! Prometo!

— Afff... tudo bem, manão Oven. Mas amanhã, de tarde. Sem falta, tá?

— Prometido! — Oven fez gesto de juramento com as mãos.

Os três foram saindo daquele meio cheio de irmãos mais novos.

— Tudo certo? — perguntou Oven.

— Tudo certo. Quando Maddy estiver sob o efeito e quiser embora, Oven a levará para a casa. — respondeu a loira.

— E terão boa diversão! — acrescentou Daifuku.

— Sim! Vamos nos dispersar agora. — disse Docille, andando mais à frente.

Ela foi até Perospero avisar que Oven estava indo de encontro a vítima deles.

— Eu dei mais alguns frascos para caso ele precise “acalmá-la”. Mas acho que... com o tempo... Madaline se confundirá e esquecerá todo o luto e amor pelo Katakuri e se entregará ao meu irmão Oven. Mas ele tem que saber administrar essas substâncias com esperteza! Perorin ¯

— Bem que nós dois poderíamos entre nós... apreciar um pouco dessa bebida, não? — disse ela, puxando levemente a camisa do marido.

— Heh... como quiser, minha esposinha! Kukukukuku...

No fundo, Docille estava preocupada com o que havia feito no desespero de não ser descoberta.

 

— Como assim, ela já foi?

— Não sei... não a vi mais por aqui! Alguns já estão indo embora, Mama está conversando com a família da noiva e dando menos atenção para a presença de todos! — disse Charlotte Compote para Oven, que procurava Madaline.

— Er... eu fiquei encarregado de acompanha-la até a Ilha do Trigo e como está tarde...

— Humm... ela provavelmente não aceitaria. Além disso, os subordinados dela podem leva-la de navio seguramente para a casa. Ela não gosta muito da companhia dos irmãos homens.

Se não fosse por ser sua irmã mais velha e/ou alguém muito considerável, Oven daria um safanão só por ouvir isso. Não estava nos planos. Nada poderia dar errado.

— Com licença, vou procura-la! — saiu às pressas.

Depois de rodar e rodar por toda aquela área superior do _Chatêau_ , Oven se deu conta de que Compote poderia estar certa. Muitos outros irmãos já tinham ido para seus territórios.

— Maldita diaba! — Oven resmungou baixinho.

A Família Quindim já estava indo embora e Oven estava procurando Maddy por todo o local. Charlotte Dacquoise, o 24º filho, avisou.

— Ela já saiu, já!

— Então ela foi sozinha para a ilha?

— Provavelmente sim.

— Irmão Oven... conseguiu achar Madaline? — Daifuku apareceu, mas dirigindo-se ao gêmeo mais jovem.

— Não, ela foi embora!

— Ela saiu sem dar satisfações. Eu vi. — explicou Dacquoise.

— ...então deixa. O importante é que ela foi para a ilha. — disse Oven, controlando sua frustração.

Quando Oven parecia estar desistindo, Daifuku o puxou pelo braço e falou em particular.

— Que tal irmos até a ilha?

— Vão anunciar nossa presença lá e causar confusão. Madaline faria escândalo e Mama saberia...

— Confusão? Madaline deve estar sob efeito da bebida, doida para ser possuída depois de tanto tempo de solidão!

— Será que é boa ideia? Será que deu certo aquela bebida?

— Tenho certeza que Peros e Docille não nos enganariam! — confirmou confiante o homem de bigode preto e fino.

.....................

Casa de Nusstorte e Dulce.

— Eu vou dormir, comi bem e já sinto o sono chegar. Vão ficar aí jogando cartas? — Nusstorte bocejava.

— Vamos sim... Strudel está “mimindo” e além disso, farei companhia a sua irmã Galette. — disse Dulce.

— Tudo bem. Tenham uma ótima noite as duas!

— Boa noite! — responderam as duas.

Deixaram o homem se recolher para se olharem de forma sapeca. Guardaram as cartas e foram até um dos quartos de hóspedes. Dulce fechou a porta e Galette abriu as janelas. Um ar fresco e doce entrava por elas.

Ambas foram ao encontro uma da outra e trocaram um beijo voraz, apaixonado. Sim, elas eram amantes secretas há um tempo e, estando sob efeito da tal bebida, combinaram de passar a noite juntas “como boas amigas que eram”. A de cabelos rosados descia a alça do vestido da loira, que a segurava pelos cabelos e abocanhava com mais vontade no beijo intenso.

Ambas começaram a tirar as roupas uma da outra. Nuas, abraçavam-se no desespero de atritarem-se nos seios fartos, na barriga e nas intimidades. Galette passou a beijar Dulce no pescoço. Esta, por sua vez, enlaçou uma das pernas em volta da coxa da outra. Ainda de pé, ambas friccionavam suas púbis com tanta desespero que as duas fêmeas gemiam aos poucos mais audivelmente.

— Vem para cama... — Galette sussurrou em direção ao ouvido da loira, que foi puxada por esta.

Por cima de Dulce, a de cabelos ondulados e rosados abriu as pernas roliças e brancas da loira e imediatamente começou a estimular oralmente com a boca, friccionando com a língua o clitóris e os pequenos lábios, fazendo a outra se contorcer entre os lençóis.

— Ga... galette... — Dulce deixou escapar pelos lábios rosados e entreabertos.

E a outra continuou até mudar de posição, posicionando-se com a própria genitália sobre a dela e fazendo o mesmo. Agora, abocanhava o seio da loira, enquanto esta apertava as nádegas da filha da Mama. E seguiram naquela fricção intensa. Ambas controlavam os gemidos para que nenhum criado que dormisse perto acordasse.

Ambas gozaram juntas parecendo loucas. Após alguns reflexos de orgasmo fazendo ambas ainda atritarem suas partes íntimas, Galette caiu sob o corpo da outra, ofegante, com o rosto entre os seios de sua parceira sexual.

— Alguns minutinhos... e depois será minha vez! — disse a loira, beijando a nuca e enrolando gentilmente os cabelos de Galette.

.....................

Oven e Daifuku foram até a Ilha do Trigo, mas com cautela para que Madaline não percebesse a presença dos dois. Ao passarem pelo grande portão de entrada, um dos criados foi até eles rapidamente.

— Os senhores desejam alguma coisa?

— Não anuncie nossa chegada. Apenas queremos saber se Madaline já está em casa.

— Não, senhores... ela ainda não chegou e até estamos preocupados. Já está tarde da noite.

Os gêmeos se olharam.

— Mas acredito que ela está com alguém da família. Provavelmente deve estar com a Sra. Dulce e o Sr. Nusstorte.

— Ah, então é isso! — comentou Oven.

Estando com eles dois, Madaline deveria estar bem, afinal de contas.

— Vamos andando. Por favor, nos notifiquem sem ela saber quando chegar. — ordenou Oven, dando as costas juntamente com o outro irmão.

— S-sim, Sr. Oven!

E agora? Como Oven a pegaria quando estivesse em estado vulnerável?

.....................

Floresta da Sedução.

— Por que viemos até aqui? — perguntou Madaline, andando meio molenga.

— Mas foi você quem concordou! — respondeu Cracker, quase no mesmo estado que ela.

— Ah sim... é eu não quero ir para a casa agora!

— Nem eu!

Ambos se olharam longamente.

— ...há quanto tempo não conversamos assim, em particular!

— É...

— Precisamos ir para outro lugar... esses homies são muito xeretas!

Os homies estavam aparentemente dormindo. Ambos vinham falando baixinho para não acordarem estes.

— ...e para onde vamos? — perguntou Maddy.

— Vamos continuar por aqui... mas...

Cracker se afastou de Madaline e, aplaudindo seguidamente e rapidamente, fez brotar do chão sua grande armadura de biscoito.

— Vem, vamos entrar nele! — o homem de cabelos lilás ofereceu a mão para ela. Madaline hesitou, olhando assustada aquele enorme soldado de biscoito, embora já o conhecesse — Venha! Vamos ficar lá dentro...de dentro, levarei você para a casa quando quiser voltar!

— ...tudo bem. — Maddy concordou e foi com ele para dentro do soldado de biscoito.

Dentro, era tudo vazio. Era como se estivesse dentro de um quarto vazio. E fechado.

— Ah... não tem como entrar um arzinho aqui dentro? — perguntou a morena, apesar de se sentir bem lá dentro. Porém, era tudo escuro.

Cracker bateu palmas novamente e fez modificações no corpo do soldado de biscoito, abrindo-se janelas nas laterais dele.

— Está melhor assim?

— Sim, ahhh... — Maddy fechou os olhos para sentir a brisa movendo um pouco seus cabelos.

Ele a admirava em silêncio. E ela, abrindo os olhos, voltou a olhar para o cunhado.

— Sinto-me agitado por dentro... é como se... — Cracker quase gaguejava.

— Estivéssemos fazendo algo errado... — ela completou.

Não falaram mais nada. Já estavam sob o efeito da tal bebida. Cracker a puxou calmamente pelos braços, fazendo-a sentar no chão dentro do corpo do soldado.

— Madaline... — ele se inclinou e beijou a mulher apaixonadamente, que permitiu ser beijada e correspondeu da mesma forma, com as mãos deslizando pelo enorme e robusto peito.

Há quanto tempo não tinha essa intimidade com alguém? No caso, Katakuri...

Cracker se deitou e Madaline subiu por cima, deitando em cima do corpo deste. Ainda se beijavam. Ela explorava com as mãos o peito dele, juntamente com os braços enormes e musculosos. Ele levantava o vestido dela, revelando-lhe o corpo que ainda vestia uma _lingerie_ branca e discreta.

Parando com os beijos, Madaline se sentou no abdômen de Cracker e o encarava com luxúria. Ele retirava as luxas e a capa. As pontas do seu cabelo pareceram aumentar as faíscas. Isso acontecia de acordo com o nível das emoções dele. E isso nada intimidou a outra, que descia o sutiã, revelando as belas mamas de mamilos grandes e rosados. Ele a puxou para frente e abocanhou uma das mamas, fazendo a outra gemer audivelmente.

— Não façamos muito barulho... — ele falou enquanto estimulava o seio da outra com a boca e a língua grande.

— S-sim... — ela concordou, gemendo mais baixinho.

Enquanto isso, ele descia a calcinha dela e logo se desfazia das suas partes de baixo, com certa dificuldade por causa da posição. Após alguns minutos “amamentando” nela, ele parou levemente ofegante e mudou a posição: estendeu Madaline no chão e ficou ajoelhado diante dela. Pegou no próprio pênis, estimulando gentilmente enquanto a olhava.

— Acha que consegue aguentar? Se quiser... apenas vamos nos acariciar, gozar  e pronto! — disse ele. Apesar de estar sob o efeito da substância, ainda tinha consciência de que poderia machucar Maddy e não queria isso.

— Deixa-me ver...

Ela se sentou diante do enorme homem. Ela levou sua mão até o sexo do parceiro, que o soltou. Ela deslizou as duas mãos em todo o comprimento, fazendo Cracker jogar a cabeça para trás.

— Podemos fazer isso, sim... — disse ela.

— Hum? Quer mesmo isso?

— Vamos tentar? — ela sugeriu, começando a lamber enquanto friccionava as mãos naquele membro que era proporcional a um homem de três metros.

Diferente do Katakuri, ele não podia converter partes do corpo em _mochi_ ou em outro material para aumentar ou diminuir.

Ela seguiu estimulando-o até fazê-lo ficar a ponto de (quase) gozar. Cracker a fez parar para deitá-la novamente. Abrindo-lhe as pernas, ele deslizou apenas a ponta do pênis em direção ao clitóris dela e seguia até perto da entrada da vagina, fazendo a outra arquear o corpo. A visão do corpo dela, do corpo da mulher que tanto o fez perder noites de sono, ainda aumentava mais seu desejo de entrar, mas ainda se continua naquele atrito.

— Está gostando? — ele perguntou.

Ela fez com a cabeça que sim. Com os olhos fechados, o presente e o passado se encontravam naquele momento. A luxúria e o desejo de sexo a fazia desfrutar tanto daquele momento com Cracker como com as lembranças que tinha com seu outro homem. Madaline estava confusa, embora totalmente entregue aquela mistura de sentimentos. Ela sabia que Katakuri não voltaria mais e que era uma realidade horrível de aceitar. Havia até jurado para si mesmo que jamais se permitiria ser tocada por outro homem... até aquele momento presente.

Mas Cracker não era um cunhado comum. No passado, este mesmo havia lhe dando o primeiro beijo, havia tentado seduzi-la e ela quase que caiu nas mãos dele. Mas seu respeito e seu amor por Katakuri foi maior. Afinal, estava destinada a permanecer com este último para sempre, até a tal tragédia ter tirado a vida dele.

Desde o final da festa ela já se sentia necessitada de satisfazer seus desejos sem saber o porquê. Cracker sentia o mesmo. Sem planejamento algum, Cracker ofereceu-se para acompanhar Maddy até sua casa e esta aceitou logo. Ambos inconscientemente planejavam ficar a sós para que chegassem aquele momento de trocas de intimidades.

Para ambos, nada mais ali o impediam de se unirem. Para eles, Katakuri estava morto e não sabiam da verdade.


	48. O Outro Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A demora é longa, mas a continuação é confirmada! xDDD desde já mil gomen nasais por aqui!)

Madaline estendeu as mãos, como se estivesse pedindo para que ele se aproximasse com o rosto. Assim fazendo, o sorridente Cracker ganhou outro beijo. Ambos pareciam respirar pesadamente, mas estavam quase no pico do seus orgasmos. Seus narizes esbarram enquanto se beijam um pouco desajeitados, mas furiosamente, gemendo quase em uníssono. Uma de suas enormes mãos serve como apoio para a cabeça da mulher, enquanto a outra envolve a sua cintura firmemente; ela mordeu o lábio inferior suavemente e riu na boca dele antes de cair em outro beijo, os cabelos negros e lisos dela caíam como uma cachoeira ao redor do próprio rosto.

A adrenalina ainda bombeando em suas veias e o impulso de se arriscar dentro de Madaline era quase incontrolável. Maddy o olhou nos olhos, como se quisesse dar a permissão. Entendendo aquela mensagem, Cracker pausou. Soltou a mulher e, segurando o próprio membro com uma mão, começou a preparar a outra introduzindo o dedo indicador nela. Após bom tempo sem sexo, Madaline sentiu o pesar daquela penetração, fazendo leve careta de dor.

— Quer que eu pare?

— Hahh... não... — ela disse — continue... está melhorando....

— Está mesmo?

— Sim... foi só quando entrou.

— Está decidido... vou te fazer gozar assim e depois, eu me satisfarei...com sua ajuda, claro...

Cracker resolveu fazê-la chegar ao orgasmo com apenas o indicador grande e grosso e Madaline nem pensou em protestar. Afinal, ela estava se acostumando aos poucos e a penetração a fazia reconhecer as ondas de prazer ao ter seu ponto mais íntimo ser estimulado com sucesso. Cracker também se estimulava ali, diante dela que se satisfazia sexualmente também com a ajuda dele.

Ambos se perderam no incrível prazer. O clímax corria rapidamente sobre os dois, intenso e absoluto. Maddy se segurou no antebraço dele, erguendo-se um pouco ao atingir o pico do orgasmo.  A então cunhada e amante pareceu se satisfazer com o indicador do enorme homem musculoso, que estava ofegante e grunhindo um pouco mais alto. Agora era a vez dele acelerar os movimentos com a mão fechada em torno do seu pênis e também chegar ao seu clímax. Ofegante, Madaline observava com luxúria seu parceiro vir junto aquele momento de prazer, os músculos firmes do peitoral se contraíam e Cracker apertou os olhos, fechando-os, até finalmente gozar. Sem cuidados, derramou o gozo em cima de Madaline, que assistia com prazer cada detalhe daquele corpo masculino.

Ele soltou seu membro e, vagarosamente, retirou o indicador todo úmido de dentro dela. Caiu deitado em direção oposta a Maddy, que também fechou os olhos púrpuros e descansava daquela tensão sexual aliviada. A fraca luz do local entrava pelas janelas, iluminando mais o corpo do homem. A pele clara ainda ficava mais com aquela luz. O silêncio era quase mortal naquela floresta, ainda mais dentro do grande soldado de biscoito.

 

Algumas horas se passaram. Estava no meio da madrugada ainda. Cracker foi o primeiro a acordar. Olhando todo aquele ambiente sem se mover, totalmente despido, pensou que havia vivido um sonho. Ergueu-se e viu a morena no mesmo estado que ele, porém ferrada no sono.

— Então... não foi sonho...

Se arrastando pelo chão, foi até Madaline, que dormia bem à vontade de barriga para cima, e a cobriu com a capa dele. Sentou ao lado dela e ficou observando sua amante. Jamais imaginou que aquilo aconteceria desde que ela afirmou para ele mesmo que viveria para o casamento com o irmão mais velho.

.....................

Antes do amanhecer, Cracker levou Madaline para sua casa. Informantes de Oven na ilha contaram que o homem de cabelos lilás chegou junto aos soldados escoltando a cunhada.

— Maldição... — Oven apertou o den den mushi com força, fazendo o caramujo quase chorar de dor.

Cracker deixou Madaline em casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Obrigada... por ter me acompanhado essa noite. — Madaline disse, entrando diretamente. Cracker, coçando o peito, nem teve tempo de dizer nada. E seguiu caminho de volta para a Ilha do Biscoito.

Oven contatou Daifuku, contando o que lhe informaram.

— Será que... — o loiro mexia no bigode finíssimo.

— Não sei! Mas se aquilo abriu uma brecha para nosso irmãozinho se aproximar, não perdoarei nossa irmãzinha Flampe!

— Oras, tire ela dessa! A Docille que deveria ter ficado de olho!

— É verdade... mas se a menina não tivesse tomado meu tempo... mas o que pude fazer, sou o irmãozão favorito dela... não posso decepcioná-la!

 

Passou-se dois dias. Nesses dias, Madaline andava reflexiva, distraída até. Na fábrica, ela parecia que não estava concentrada em suas tarefas. Daifuku e Oven queriam arrancar informações sobre aquela noite do noivado para saberem se Cracker foi o “sortudo” em se aproveitar de Madaline durante os efeitos da poção de Perospero. Daifuku resolveu se aproximar dela com discrição e mandou que o outro irmão não se aproximasse.

Enquanto Madaline estava no campo observando a grande plantação de trigo, Daifuku foi até ela, que estava sentada em uma pedra, e a chamou.

— Madaline...

Ela olhou para trás. Estava mastigando um fiapo de trigo. Ela nada respondeu.

— Tudo bem, eu... apenas queria saber de uma coisa.

— Diga, Daifuku. — ela se virou em direção a ele, sem sair de onde estava sentada.

— Você veio sozinha para cá naquela noite?

— Ah, da festa de noivado? Não, Cracker me fez companhia.

“Então os informantes de Oven estavam certos!”, pensou Daifuku.

— Eu quis vir mais cedo. Tudo deu certo.

— E... ele te respeitou, não é?

Madaline curvou uma das sobrancelhas.

— ...bem mais que um certo irmão. — e se virou em direção ao trigal, aparentando estar desinteressada em conversar com ele.

— Tudo bem, era somente isso que queria sabe, ser chegou bem até aqui. Com licença, cunhada.

— Toda... — ela respondeu, mexendo no fiapo de milho que mastigava. Olhando o horizonte, ela pensava em Cracker. Como tem sido nesses dois dias após o relacionamento mais íntimo que havia tido com ele. Ela ainda tinha os resquícios do amor antigo pelo esposo falecido. Estava confusa, mas não perturbada. Ela sabia que, com o tempo, sentiria falta dos toques, dos beijos, da intimidade que tinha com Katakuri. Inicialmente, estava decidida a viver sem mais algum marido; mas agora tinha planos. E se Cracker estivesse sempre com ela, poderia impor mais respeito naquela ilha. Às vezes, apertava comandar tudo praticamente sozinha – não se sentia segura administrando as coisas com os gêmeos de Katakuri.

Aos poucos, sentia-se afeiçoada pelo décimo filho da Família Charlotte. Acreditava que ele não queria apenas uma noite de diversão com ela. Ela sabia que ele a amava e que teve que engolir o amor quando se casou com Katakuri.

— Perdoa-me, Katakuri... — Madaline disse para o ar.

E... se viesse a enviuvar novamente? Era melhor afastar essas ideias de outro casamento. Não queria sofrer mais essa dor.

 

“ _Mas gostaria que pensasse sobre nosso assunto. Gostaria de tê-la sempre como minha cunhada e que fosse mãe de mais alguns netos meus!_ ”

 

Big Mom sempre vinha com essa conversa, toda gentil com ela. Madaline sempre enrolava. Seu maior medo era que Mama cismasse em casá-la com um dos gêmeos do falecido esposo. Então... antes que corresse esse risco, era melhor pensar brevemente e... juntar as ideias vagas que tinha em mente. E agora, Cracker estava envolvido nessas ideias.

Ao terminar seu expediente, voltou sozinha para casa, andando pelas ruas. Era saudada e cumprimentada pelos habitantes, correspondendo da mesma forma gentil. Ao chegar a casa, Dulce a recebeu.

— Maddy, parece cansada...

— Um pouco... Dango se comportou bem?

— Ele é um amor de garoto! O meu é que tem sido uma pestinha, se eu não fico de olho!

— Strudel é um menino sadio demais. Por isso tem toda essa energia. — disse Maddy, com a mão no ombro da amiga e cunhada.

— Ah... você não imagina o pique que temos que ter com ele!

Ambas riram. Despedindo-se de Dango e de Madaline, Dulce e o filho voltam para a casa deles. Maddy se sentou no chão diante do filho que brincava com diversos brinquedos espalhados. O garotinho estendeu um boneco com a cabeça e um dos braços arrancados para a mãe.

— Foi o Strudel. — disse calmo e sério.

— Não se preocupe, mama conserta isso agorinha mesmo! — e ela procurou pelo chão a cabeça e o tal braço até achar e remontar. Devolvendo o brinquedo para Dango, Maddy notou os caninos que estavam ficando similares aos de Katakuri quando a criança sorriu. O resto dos dentes de leite era normal como os dela. Os olhos dela brilharam.

Dango se levantou apoiando as mãozinhas na perna dela e a abraçou. Enchendo-o de beijos, Madaline pode sentir como se estivesse abraçando o homem que ainda amava. Dango era um pedacinho dele.

— Cadê o papa?

— Ele... não mora mais aqui com a gente. Mas você quer ver algumas fotos dele?

— Quero!

Era incrível como ainda tão pequeno se lembrava de Katakuri. Maddy se surpreendia com isso. Por enquanto, ela conseguia enganar a saudade do filho com fotos. Mas e quando crescesse mais um pouquinho? Sentia-se despreparada para apresentar a realidade para ele.

Enquanto estava com um álbum de fotografias na mão e abraçada com o filho com a outra, o den den mushi dela tocava. Ela atendeu.

— Madaline... é você na linha não é?

— Cracker...

— Bem... liguei para saber como estava. Se estiver ocupada, desligo...

— Não, está tudo bem! Aliás... eu... queria falar algumas coisas com você.

Cracker, do outro lado da linha, quase engoliu seco.

— Bom... eu também queria falar algumas coisas com você. Está sozinha em casa?

— Não, não venha agora, por favor... pode não parecer, mas estou sendo monitorada aqui e... não quero que pensem algo errado de nós.

— Não se preocupe. Não irei até aí e sim você virá até aqui!

— Eu?

— É! Falei com a Mama de uma coisa que talvez nos interesse e quero conversar sobre isso pessoalmente com você.

— É? —  Maddy se ajeitou melhor no sofá — Mas... como irei até  aí?

— Ora, não me diga que não conhece a Ilha dos Biscoitos?!

— Nunca estive aí!

— Pois amanhã mesmo será minha convidada! Buscarei você e meu sobrinho aí!

Ambos sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

— ...o que está planejando, Cracker?

— Algo que nós dois vamos gostar.

Maddy apertou os lábios. Sentia uma emoção repentina e inexplicável, apenas ao ouvir aquele convite de Cracker. Ele suspirou curto e continuou a acertar o resto. Ele buscaria a morena no dia seguinte, para que ela conhecesse a ilha onde morava e administrava. E também para o principal...

.....................

Era uma ilha pouco menor que a do trigo, mas era igualmente bela. Tudo feito de biscoitos, tudo até comestível. Madaline olhava maravilhada ao lado de Cracker que estava em sua forma de soldado de biscoito. Na maioria das vezes, ele sempre andava assim. Dango também observava ao redor com o dedinho na boca.

— Vamos conhecer um pouco ao redor antes de irmos para a casa! — disse Cracker, pegando Dango e colocando-o sentado ao ombro. Animado, ele se segurou firme no capacete do tio e seguiu andando. Madaline sorriu vendo aquela cena quase paternal.

 

No _Chatêau_ , Mama conversava animadamente com seus homies.

— Eu sabia que isso daria certo! Cracker pareceu adivinhar meu plano!

— Mas e Madaline? Vai aceitar? — perguntou Prometheus.

— Acredito que não... — perguntou Zeus.

— Eu acredito que sim! — Mama se levantou e caminhava alegremente em direção à janela — ela já deve estar até com fogo nas entranhas! Logo terá a necessidade de ter um homem ao lado dela, mamamamama!

Os dois homies mais próximos ficaram levemente com as bochechas coradas. Os outros homies riram.

— Não acredito que ela vai recusar, até mesmo porque é uma vontade da Mama! — disse um homie em forma de bala grande.

— Verdade! — comentou outro, em forma de um grande _milk-shake_.

 

— Então, o que achou da minha casa? — perguntou Cracker, já em sua versão normal.

— Linda! É linda! — virou-se para Dango, que já estava ao lado dela e de mão dada. — Não é mesmo, Dango?

— É! — ele concordou.

— Heh, que bom que meu sobrinho gostou! E você também...

Madaline apenas sorriu.

— Bem... disse-me que tinha algo a falar comigo e não era por den den mushi.

— Você também me disse a mesma coisa, Madaline... deixemos o Dango com os homies que cuidam daqui, o assunto é bem particular.

— Algo tão sério que até uma criança com menos de três anos não pode presenciar? — perguntou fazendo uma careta engraçada.

— É... sim. — confirmou também movendo a cabeça — Não se preocupe, Dango está muito bem seguro dentro da casa do tio!

Ao ficarem a sós, ambos se sentaram à mesa e começaram a conversar.

— Madaline... bom, quem começa a falar primeiro?

— Bem... pode ser você mesmo!

— Então. Desde nosso último encontro... pensei numa coisa. Não sei se vai ser do seu agrado, mas já digo que sua resposta será aceita, positiva ou negativa.

Madaline apenas ficou olhando. Ele aproximou uma das mãos e pôs em cia das duas mãos da mulher.

— Maddy... sabe que eu sempre a amei, e sempre a respeitei enquanto era esposa do meu irmão Katakuri. Mas... desde aquele nosso encontro... não sei passar isso em palavras...

— Será que pensou o mesmo que eu?

— ...o mesmo que você? — perguntou confuso.

— Sim... mas para mim ainda é muito confuso, porque... sinto que ainda amo Katakuri! Eu o perdi de forma inesperada, ainda é difícil encarar que tudo aquilo aconteceu, sabe?

Ele retirou a mão de cima das dela. Mas esta pousou as mãos na dele.

— Cracker, sei que gosta de mim e preciso tanto de sua ajuda! — ela abaixou a cabeça, aparentemente começando a chorar.

— Maddy, olhe para mim...

Ela olhou para ele, com um dos olhos de íris púrpura, lacrimejando.

— Eu... sei que você gosta de mim. Mesmo que não seja como era com Katakuri, mas gosta. Não precisa esconder isso de mim. Assim como você já sabia do meu segredo... eu sei do seu. E... — pausou para passar o dedo por baixo do olho dela, limpando a lágrima — os boatos sobre aqueles dois envolvendo você me deixaram irritado! — Cracker ficou sério — eu gostaria muito de estar com você o tempo todo para cuidar. Sei que esses meus irmãos já devem ter se achado no direito de tê-la como propriedade só por serem irmãos diretos do Katakuri.

— É... mas não se preocupe com isso, eles me respeitam. É difícil encarar aqueles olhares arrogantes para cima de mim... mas eles não se atrevem a fazer nada. Até mesmo porque Mama me garantiu confiança para denunciar qualquer falha daqueles dois comigo.

— Isso... e além disso, você tem um gênio que impõe respeito, não é?

Ela sorriu sem jeito. E de repente, deixou escapar alguns pensamentos ocultos sobre o homem diante dela.

— Ah... preciso tanto alguém para desabafar... e não sei como encontrei em você a pessoa certa!

— Bom ouvir isso! — ele pegou uma das mãos bem menores dela e beijou, após isso a acalentando — Por isso mesmo tenho uma proposta para você.

— ...e qual seria?

— ...quero que se case comigo!

Cracker tinha uma pequena gota de suor rolando pelo rosto. Madaline tinha a boca meio aberta.

— Não precisa aceitar se não quiser. Mas... gostaria de tê-la comigo. Assim como prometi a Katakuri, cuidaria do meu sobrinho e até o ensinaria a lutar.

— Eu sei disso... — ela suspira longamente — mas... eu preciso pensar bem.

— Mama já sabe de tudo.

— ...o que ela sabe?

— Eu... pedi a permissão a Mama e ela aceitou. Antes que ela escolhesse o Daifuku, ou Oven, ou outro que fosse, arrisquei em pedi-la como esposa. E ela aceitou!

— Não acredito...

— Pode acreditar! Vem cá...

Ele se levantou e pegou Maddy nos braços, voltando a sentar na mesma cadeira e colocando-a sentada em uma de suas coxas.

— Eu a amo, meu biscoitinho!

Ela começou a rir.

— Do que está rindo?

— Você é doido, mesmo!

— Sou sim... às vezes temos que ser doidos, sabe?

Ele acariciou a bochecha corada da outra, que o olhava nos olhos. Logo, os olhares femininos desciam para o peitoral dele e uma das mãos dela pousou em cima deste.

— Você... permite que eu cuide de você e do Dango?

— ...permito. Mas... — esticando bem a última palavra dita, ela quis impor uma condição.

— Mas o quê?

— Terá que saber lidar com meu gênio. Serei uma esposa e não uma propriedade sua.

— Heh... como se eu não soubesse lidar com esse gênio!

Olharam-se por alguns segundos. Ele aproximou os lábios e a beijou timidamente. Um arrepio leve percorreu pelas costas da mulher, que se permitiu ser beijada aos poucos, logo correspondendo ao beijo. Foi reviver o seu primeiro beijo, que ocasionalmente foi com Cracker.

O momento inesperado com uma resposta espontânea: o “sim” de Madaline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *música recomendada para esse final: Careless Whisper, George Michael*


End file.
